Sahte Gelin
by Alessandra111
Summary: Malfoy Holding'in varisi Draco Malfoy, ailesinin seçtiği gelin ile evlenmek zorunda olduğunu öğrenir. Fakat gelin adayı, tanışmaya kendisi yerine başkasını yollamaya kalkınca ortalık karışır.
1. Evlilik Planı

**1\. Bölüm**

 **Evlilik Planı**

Son yağmur da nihayet dinmiş, geride sulu çamur birikintileri içerisinde, sağdan soldan çıkmaya çabalayan yeşil otlar bırakmıştı. Hava soğukluğunu muhafaza etmeye devam etse de, arada bir baharın habercisi ılık bir rüzgâr, dışarıda dolaşan insanların yüzlerini okşamaktan geri kalmıyordu.

İngiltere'nin güney batısında, Wiltshire'de yer alan görkemli malikâne ise, kışın sert havası henüz geçmiş olmasına rağmen, becerikli eller tarafından, tek bir çamurlu birikinti kalmayacak şekilde temizlenmiş görünüyordu. Baharın henüz başında da olsa yemyeşil görünen bakımlı bahçesi, titizlikle kuru yapraklardan arındırılıp kusursuzca düzenlenmiş, ilk fırsatta açmaya hazır çiçek tarhları, bahçeyi sağdan soldan kıvrılarak dolaşan, ezilmiş deniz kabukları karıştırılarak yapılmış sedef ışıltılı yol ve incecik şeritlerle süslenmiş kar beyazı oymalı kameriyesi sanki sessiz sedasız hayranlık uyandırmayı bekliyordu.

Eski bir şatodan dönüştürülmüş olmasına rağmen bu yapı, beyaz dış cephesi, uzman eller tarafından yapılan restorasyonu ve modern eklemeleri sayesinde malikâne sıfatını kullanıyordu. Ama aslında bu sıfattan çok daha fazlasını hak ediyordu. Dışarıdan Victoria devrinin şatafatı az da olsa korunsa da, dönemin modern stili ile ustaca harmanlanmıştı. Ön cephede her iki taraf da, yere kadar inen camları ile basamak basamak çıkıntı yaparak ilerliyor ve tam ortadaki iki dev sütun arasından ön kapıya çıkan mermer merdivenlerde buluşuyordu.

Evi çevreleyen özenle düzenlenmiş taşlardan oluşan yol, sanki taşlar elle tek tek silinmiş gibi tertemiz görünüyordu. Dev bir arazi üstünde yapılandırılmış malikâne, ışıl ışıl camları, iki tarafı çevreleyen geniş verandası, ilk bakışta çevresindeki ağaç çitler sayesinde gözlerden saklanan yapı harikası masmavi havuzu ile ülkenin en meşhur köşklerinden biriydi.

Akşam yemeği vaktinin yaklaştığı sıralarda, geniş kanatlı bahçe kapıları açıldı. Pırıl pırıl siyah bir Bentley, otomatik açılan kapıdan içeri girdi. Aynı anda malikânenin kapısı açıldı ve dimdik yürüyen siyah elbiseli bir uşak aşağı inip, araba eve kadar olan uzun yolu yavaş yavaş alana dek hazır bekledi. Limuzin, merdivenlerin tam önünde durduğunda, şoföre fırsat vermeden arkadaki kapıyı açtı. Sapsarı saçları ve beyaz teni ile yakışıklı, lacivert takım elbiseli bir adam aşağı indi. Elindeki evrak çantasını uşağa verdi.

"Hoş geldiniz efendim."

"Merhaba Silas, her şey yolunda mı?"

"Evet efendim." diye cevapladı uşak kapıyı kapatırken. Direksiyondaki şoför arabayı evin arka tarafındaki yola yönlendirdi.

Peşinden takip eden uşakla merdivenlere yönelen genç adam, hafifçe esen rüzgârı önemsemeden duraklayıp sordu: "Annem nerede?"

"Güneş Odası'nda efendim."

Uşak saygıyla öne geçip kapıyı açarken, o da başını sallayarak malikânenin merdivenlerini kaygısız adımlarla çıktı. Mermer zeminde yankılanan ayak sesleri, şatafatlı geniş holdeki çift sıralanmış çiçek düzenlemelerini görünce kısa süre sekteye uğradı, daha sonra yoluna devam etti.

Güneş Odası, adından da anlaşılacağı üzere, soğuk Londra ikliminde kendisine pek de fazla yer bulmayı başaramayan güneşi, belirdiği ender anlarda mümkün olduğunca yakalamak amacıyla özel olarak tasarlanmış bir odaydı. Hem sabah hem öğleden sonra güneşini alabilecek şekilde, köşe odası olarak dizayn edilmiş, yere kadar camları ve evin normal zemininden dışarı taşarak, odanın sadece üçte birini kaplayan duvarlarla kırk beş derecelik bir açı yapan camdan tavanı ile aydınlık bir odaydı. Adını hak etmesi için sıcacık renklerle döşenmiş odada, uçuk sarı saçlı bir kadın, camdan duvarın hemen önündeki koltukta oturuyordu. Bugün güneş ortada pek görünmemişti, ama bu oda kış için tasarlanmış dev şöminesi sayesinde öyle sıcak oluyordu ki, soğuk günlerde burayı kullanmayı tercih ediyorlardı.

"Merhaba anne." Genç adam eğilerek sarışın kadını yanağından öptü.

"Hoş geldin Draco."

Narcissa Malfoy, soğuk güzelliğine rağmen, bakışlarıyla insanı tutuşturabilecek tipte bir kadındı. Fakat bu bakışların babasına yöneldiğini de ender olarak görmüştü Draco. Bazen annesi ve babasının birlikteliğine kafası takılırdı. Aralarındaki mesafenin etrafta başkaları olduğu zaman arttığını biliyordu. Yine de tam olarak açıklayamadığı bir ilişkisi vardı ailesinin. Hiç kavga etmezlerdi. Babası her zaman centilmence davranırdı annesine. Annesi ise ince ve kibardı. Sesinin yükseldiği pek görülmezdi. Bir isteği olduğunda bunu sesini yükseltmeden almasını bilirdi o. Draco ona hayrandı. Annesinin eline su dökecek bir kadın yoktu bu dünyada. Yine de zaman zaman bir şeyin eksikliğini hissettiği olurdu. Ne olduğunu bilmezdi, ama bilse zaten adı eksiklik olmazdı değil mi? Elindeki davet zarflarını yandaki zarif sehpaya bırakan kadın, karşı koltuğa oturan oğluna döndü.

"Nasılsın?"

"Sağ ol anne. Uzun bir yolculuk oldu. Hafta sonunu bekleyemeyen işi merak ettim."

Annesi aldırmadı. "Günün nasıl geçti?"

"Her zamanki gibi. Sorun yok."

"Bu iyi." diye mırıldandı kadın. Oğluna bir an bakıp, soluna dönerek zarflardan birini aldı. "Chang'ler öbür hafta parti veriyor. Cumartesi olacak Draco ve baban bu partide bulunmanı istiyor."

Draco kravatını hafifçe gevşetti. "Tamam anne, belki sekreterime hatırlatmasını söylerim."

"Draco!"

Genç adam gülerek ellerini kaldırdı. "Anne şaka yapıyorum. Zaten gitmezsem Harry beni öldürür."

"Hmm… Hâlâ Cho ile mi beraber?"

Draco başını salladı. Annesi sakince zarflarına döndü. "Yine de ona uygun bir kız değil."

"Öyleyse partilerine neden gidiyoruz?"

"Çünkü baban onunla iş yapıyor." Zarfları kucağına koyup oğluna baktı. "Senin daha iyi bilmen gerek, anlaşmalar masandan geçiyor."

Elini saçlarından geçiren genç adam başını salladı. "Aslında babam onunla şahsen görüşüyor ve ben de sadece Harry ile beraberken Cho'yu görüyorum."

"İşte bu yüzden partiye gelip ailesiyle resmen tanışmalısın. İleride seninle çalışacak."

"İş bize uygun, ama kız Harry'ye uygun değil." diye alayla mırıldandı Draco.

"Evet, değil. Lily Potter buna nasıl göz yumuyor bilmem?"

"Lily Potter oğluna o kadar karışmıyor."

Narcissa Malfoy keskin gözlerini oğluna çevirdi. "Ben sadece seni düşünüyorum, Draco."

"Tamam." diyen genç adam tartışma başlamadan sordu. "Çiçekler nerden?"

"Paris'den."

"Hımm. Burada kalmamış mı?"

"Draco!"

"Tamam, anne, sadece şakaydı." Genç adam yerinden kalktı. Annesi bir şey söylemediğine göre, babası gelince iş konuşacaklardı herhalde. "Banyo yapacağım."

"Draco?"

"Evet?"

"Hayatında biri var mı?"

"Yok anne, neden sordun?"

Annesi arkasına yaslanıp oğlunu ciddiyetle süzdü. Genç adam dikkat kesildi. Bu bakışlar pek de hayra alamet değildi. Annesi böyle baktığında ya Draco bir hata yapmış olurdu, ya da ondan yapmaktan hoşlanmayacağı bir şey istenirdi.

"Baban ve ben, akşam yemeğinden sonra seninle konuşmak istiyoruz."

İşte!

"Aile toplantısı mı? İş değil demek." Dudaklarında yaramaz bir gülüş belirmişti. "Konu ne anne?"

"Yemekten sonra öğrenirsin." diyen kadın başını tekrar zarflarına eğdi. Draco yanıt alamayacağını bildiği için soru sormadan odadan çıktı. Tamamen ona ait olan doğu kanadına geldiğinde hâlâ düşünüyordu. Kısa süre yatağına uzanıp dinlenirken de düşünmeye devam etti. Anlaşmalarla ilgili bir sorun yoktu. Kızlar konusu da muammaydı zaten. Daha doğrusu şu an hayatında, annesinin deyimiyle 'ona uygun olmayan' bir kız yoktu. Öyleyse sorun ne olabilirdi? Beklemekten başka çare olmadığını bilerek, özel banyosuna girdi ve vücudunu jakuzinin yumuşak masajına bıraktı.

* * *

İngiltere'de Malfoy ailesi yemek masasına kurulduğu sıralarda, Fransa'da bir başka aile, yemek sonrası içkilerini alıyorlardı. Üç kişilik ailenin en genç üyesi olan siyah saçlı kadın, gözlerini bardağındaki içkiye dikmiş, az önce duyduklarını hazmetmeye çabalıyordu. Anne ve baba oldukları tavırlarından anlaşılan diğer ikisi ise sakin bir tavırla içkilerini yudumlamaya devam ediyorlardı. Nihayet genç kadın başını kaldırdı ve babasına baktı.

"Biraz erken olmadı mı baba?"

"Bence daha fazla beklemeye gerek yok."

"Evet tatlım," diye ekledi annesi. "Kanımca ideal bir zaman."

"Ama biraz bahar tatili yapmayı planlamıştım-"

"En az bir ay vaktin olacak, bu arada hallet."

"Bu mevsimde mi?"

Babası sabırsızlanarak elini salladı. "Pansy, mevsimin ne önemi var? Dünyanın her yerinde tatil yapabilirsin. Ben Lucius ile konuştum. Annen de Narcissa ile gerekli ayarlamaları yapacak. Fakat biz Atina'da olacağımız için gerisi sana kalıyor. Narcissa bizim adımıza seninle ilgilenmeye söz verdi."

"Hem böylesi geleneklere de uygun." diye ona katıldı annesi.

Pansy derin derin iç geçirdi. Her şey çoktan planlanmıştı. İtiraz etmek gibi bir düşüncesi de yoktu aslında, daha doğrusu emin değildi, ama zamanlama da o kadar kötüydü ki. Bardağını önündeki sehpaya bırakıp kalktı.

"Nasıl isterseniz."

Annesi gülümsedi. "Doğru davranacağından hiç şüphem olmadı hayatım."

"Elbette anne. O zaman izninizle yeni planlar yapmalıyım sanırım." En tatlı gülümsemesiyle annesini yanağından öptü, babasını hafif bir baş eğişi ile selamladı ve odadan çıktı. Kapı kapandığı an yüzündeki gülümseme soldu ve kararlı adımlarla kendisine ayrılmış özel salonuna doğru yürümeye başladı.

* * *

"Anlayamadım?" Draco şok içinde babasına bakıyordu. "Evlenmek mi?"

"Neden bu kadar şaşırdın hayatım?" Narcissa oğlunu süzdü. "Zamanının geldiğini bilmen gerekirdi."

"Biliyorum anne, ama biraz erken değil mi? Daha vakit olduğunu düşünüyordum."

"Ben annenle evlendiğimde senden gençtim."

Draco itiraz etti. "Ama o zaman farklıydı baba."

"Gençler nedense hep aynı bahaneyi öne sürüyorlar." Narcissa başını sallayarak iç geçirdi.

"Okul bitti, şirkette de hızla yükseliyorsun, fakat evlilik kurumu iş hayatındaki saygınlığını perçinleyecektir. Daha erken yaşta yapacağın bir evlilik gençlik hevesiyle verilmiş duygusal bir karar olarak nitelenirdi. Otuzundan sonra yapacağın bir evlilik ise, geleceğini garantilemek için mecburi yapılmış bir evlilik görünümü verir. Yani şu an yaşın ve konumun ideal, Draco. Kimse bu evliliği sorgulamayacak ve bundan daha önemlisi, geleneklere uygun davranmış olacaksın."

Draco sıkıntıyla elini saçlarından geçirdi. "Açıkçası şu an evlilik aklımın ucundan bile geçmemişti."

Babası içkisini yudumlarken bir sessizlik oldu. Lucius Malfoy, sarı saçlı ve soluk tenli insanların çiğ olduğunu iddia edenlerin rahatlıkla yanıldıklarını itiraf edebilecekleri bir görünüşe sahipti. Keskin yüz hatları ile ilk bakışta fark edilmeyi başarıyor, kurşuni gözleri ile de unutulmamayı garantiliyordu. Kıvrak zekâsı ve gücü de dış görünüşüne daha fazla çekicilik katıyor, gerek iş hayatında gerek sosyal hayatta, her alanda başarılı olmasını sağlıyordu.

Babasının genç bir kopyası olan Draco içini çekerek, hiç dokunmadığı kadehini bir kenara bırakıp ona döndü. "Neden Parkinson?"

"Her şeyden önce birlikte çalışıyoruz-"

Draco lafını kesti. "Birlikte çalıştığımız onlarca insan var, neden onlar?"

"Çünkü bize denkler. Hem birlikte çalışmak o kişiye bazı doğal haklar verir."

"Çalıştığımız her kişiyle evlenemem baba." Draco'nun sesi alaycıydı.

"Ne demek istediğimi anladın."

"Aslında anlamadım." Draco inatlaşmıştı. "Mesela Chang ile de çalışıyoruz baba, bu ona da bazı haklar veriyor mu? Çünkü onu önemsediğini pek sanmıyorum da."

Lucius başını salladı. "Küçük ekonominin pazar payını yabana atma, Draco."

"Baba, seni temin ederim bunu beş yaşımdan beri biliyorum. O kadar çok söyledin ki."

"Öyleyse neyi sorguluyorsun?"

Genç adam sıkıntı içinde yakasını gevşetti. Bu gece böyle bir teklifle karşılaşmayı beklememişti şüphesiz. Evlilik kelimesinin bu evde telaffuz edilmesine daha birkaç yılı olduğunu sanıyordu. Hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı.

"Evlilik konusuna dönebilir miyiz? Neden Parkinson diye sormuştum."

"Tercih ettiğin başka birisi mi var?" Narcissa oğluna dikkatle baktı.

Draco güldü. "Evliliği düşünmediğimi daha kaç kere söylemem gerek?"

"Hayatında başka biri yok değil mi?"

"Anne, bunu geldiğimde de sordun ve sana o zaman da hayır demiştim. Hayatımda birisi yok."

Narcissa kadehinden bir yudum aldı. "Düşündüm ki Maureen Talbot ve sen-"

"Maureen'le görüşmüyorum."

Annesi ona dikkatle baktı. "Artık, görüşmüyorsunuz sanırım." Artık kelimesini iyice vurgulamıştı.

"İlişkilerim beni ilgilendirir anne."

"O kıza karşı değilim, Draco. Sağda solda herhangi bir kızla görünmenden iyidir. Fakat iş evliliğe gelince daha uygun bir adayımız olduğunu şimdi biliyorsun."

"Talbot'lar yeterince zengin sanıyordum." Draco iğnelemeden duramamıştı.

Annesi bu iğnelemeyi umursamadı. "Maureen'in kusursuz göründüğünü biliyorum. Gerçekten ailemize yakışır davranışlar sergileyeceğinden de hiç kuşkum yok, fakat babanın da ifade ettiği gibi önceliklerimizi düşünmeliyiz."

"Yani benim düşüncelerimin pek bir önemi yok." dedi Draco alayla.

"Draco," Annesi ona sitemle bakıyordu. "Senin için en iyisini istiyoruz. Nasıl bizi yargılarsın?"

Genç adam içini çekti. "Özür dilerim anne, iyiliğimi istediğinizi biliyorum, ama biraz ani oldu. Tepkilerimi mazur görün."

Annesi elini sallayarak özrü kabul ettiğini belirtti, ama konuşmadı. Sözü babası aldı. "Talbot'u severim, birlikte rahat çalışabiliyoruz. Ama benimle çalışmak için aşırı istek göstermesi beni rahatsız etmese de, birleşme için çabalaması, ne yalan söyleyeyim, pek hoşuma gitmiyor. Parkinson'a gelince…" Lucius bitirdiği kadehi bırakıp arkasına yaslandı ve bacak bacak üstüne attı. "Onunla çok iyi anlaştığımızı söylemeliyim. Yıllardır birlikte çalıştığımız için birbirimizi anlıyoruz ve fikirlerimiz de uyuşuyor. Üstelik iki aile maddi açıdan birbirine denk sayılır. Bizim kadar olmasalar da durumları iyi. Bu birleşme her açıdan uygun."

"Her açıdan uygun." diye mırıldandı Draco acı acı. Babasına baktı. "James Potter ile daha iyi anlaştığınızı sanıyordum. Yani bir ortak istesen onu tercih etmez miydin?"

Lucius başını salladı. "Evet, ederim. James ile çalışmak çok zevkli. Kıvrak bir zekâsı var. Fakat James'in bazı konularda hassasiyeti olduğu bir gerçek ve bu yüzden bazen fikir bazında onunla karşı karşıya kalabiliyoruz."

"Küçük işletmeleri parçalamak konusunda mı?" Draco hafifçe tebessüm etti. Harry'den az dinlememişti bunları.

Babası omuz silkti. "Zirveye çıkarken küçük otları ezmek zorunda kalabilirsin."

"James Potter, çalışanları korumaya çalışıyor." Genç adam usulca konuşmuştu.

Lucius umursamadı. "Potter duygusal davranıyor, iş hayatında bu büyük bir risk. Nasıl bu kadar başarılı olabildiğini bazen anlamakta zorlanıyorum."

"Geçen sene durumları bizden iyiydi." Dilini tutamamıştı.

Babası ona bir an baktı ve elini salladı. "Hisse senetleri. Bu kadar değer kazanacağını tahmin edemedik, hatamız buydu."

Draco soran bir ifadeyle baktı. "Sadece senetler değil mesele, kar marjları da çok yüksekti."

"Çok fazla vergi ödedik."

Draco güldü. "Hadi baba, mazeret bulma."

Lucius Malfoy çenesini hafifçe yukarı kaldırarak oğlunu süzdü. "Tamam, bizden iyi durumdaydılar. James Potter güçlü bir işadamı, inkâr etmiyorum. Hem birlikte iş yapıyoruz zaten Draco, sense rakipmişiz gibi davranıyorsun."

"Ben mi öyle davranıyorum?" Genç adam cümledeki ironiye gülerek ellerini kaldırdı.

"İş konuşmanız bittiyse konuya dönebilir miyiz?" Narcissa en ufak bir sıkıntı belirtisi göstermeden kadehini yudumladı.

"Elbette hayatım." Lucius karısına kibarca gülümsedi. "Evlilik diyorduk değil mi? Parkinson'lar bize denk Draco. Ama Potter'lar olsa dediğin gibi daha uygun olurdu. Mükemmel bir ortaklık olabilirdi." Hafifçe güldü.

"Evet, Potter'ların kızının küçük olması ne kötü." Narcissa içini çekti.

"Tanrı'ya şükür." dedi Draco ufaklığı düşünürken.

"Tabii istiyorsan büyümesini bekleyebiliriz. On sekizine girse yeter." Lucius oğlunu kışkırttı.

"Olmaz baba, tamam." Blöf olduğunu bilse de, bunu küçük Ria'ya asla yapamayacağını düşünen Draco teslim oldu. O kızı kardeşi gibi seviyordu, nasıl olur da şirketler birleşsin diye evlilik kararı verebilirdi ki… Hem zaten James Potter biricik kızını asla ticari bir evliliğe kurban etmezdi. İşte bu da, Lucius Malfoy'un deyimiyle fikir bazında uyuşmadıkları noktalardan biriydi.

"Sadece Pansy ile tanış Draco. Eğer olmaz dersen, Maureen ile evlenmene engel olmayacağız." Annesinin olayı bu kadar yanlış anlaması genç adamı rahatsız etti.

"Peki, ikisini de seçmek istemezsem?"

Narcissa Malfoy, sanki böyle bir ihtimal yokmuş gibi bir bakışla baktı ona. "Mantıklı davranacağından şüphem yok Draco."

"Harika. Eş seçme şansım bile yok!" Sesi biraz sert çıkmıştı.

"Sesini yükseltme!"

"Azarlanacak yaşı geçmedim mi anne?"

"Anne olmanın avantajı bu. Altmışına da gelsen Draco, seni azarlama hakkına her zaman sahip olacağım."

* * *

Pansy Parkinson, telefonu kapatıp yatağına sırtüstü uzandı. Kafasında birbirinden farklı onlarca düşünce dolanıp duruyordu. Henüz evlilik için vakti olduğunu sanıyordu, ama besbelli ailesi öyle düşünmüyordu. İçinde bulunduğu durumdan nasıl kurtulacağını düşündü. Aslında kurtulmak istiyor muydu, bu da tartışılırdı. Pansy kendini bildi bileli, ailesi ona sadece belli birkaç konuda yaptırımda bulunmuştu ve hepsi de Pansy'nin eninde sonunda onlara hak vermesiyle sonuçlanmıştı. Elbette o zamanlar gençti, fakat şimdi gerekli olgunluğa ulaşmış genç bir kadındı ve mantıklı karar ile duygusal karar arasındaki farkı çok iyi biliyordu. Yan dönüp, elini yanağının altına koydu. İtiraf etmek gerekirse evlilik kararının bu kadar çabuk çıkmasını beklememişti. Öte yandan alınan karar, doğruluğu sorgulanmayacak kadar da cazipti. Draco Malfoy, İngiltere'nin en zengin varislerinden biriydi. Babası Lucius Malfoy'un şirket yönetimini yavaş yavaş oğluna devrettiği biliniyordu. Daha yirmi altı yaşında olmasına rağmen, genç Malfoy'un başarıları ülke dışında dahi duyulmuştu. Pansy tekrar sırt üstü döndü. Tavana bakarken "Pansy Parkinson Malfoy…" diye fısıldadı. Dudaklarında hafif bir gülüş belirdi. Kuştüyü yastığını aldı ve sarılmadan hemen önce, kar beyazı yastığa, 'sosyetenin kraliçesi olacağım' dedi.

Takip eden birkaç dakika boyunca hayallere daldı. Neden sonra silkinerek kendine geldi. Suçsuz yastığı bir kenara fırlatıp, doğrulup oturdu, kaşları çatılmıştı. Altüst olan planları gelmişti aklına. Sıkıntıyla telefona uzandı ama elini yarı yolda geri çekti. Sanki hissetmiş gibi telefon o sırada çalmaya başladı. Telefonu açıp konuştu, "Evet Monique? Tamam, ilk uçakla evet, bilet sahte isimli olacak unutma, tamam." Telefonu kapattı. İçini çekip sırtını yatağın saten başlığına yaslarken doğru yapıp yapmadığını düşünüyordu. Malfoy'ları asla hafife almamalıydı. Konumunu tehlikeye atacak bir harekette bulunması, sosyetenin kara listesine alınmasına sebep olabilirdi.

Yataktan kalkıp giyinme odasına yöneldi. Ufak bir Louis Vuitton seyahat çantası çıkardı. Gizli bir yolculuk olması gerektiğinden, valizini kendi hazırlasa iyi olacaktı. Birkaç parça kıyafeti ve ihtiyaç duyduğu aksesuarları çantasına koydu. Cep telefonu çaldığında, ipek geceliğini yerleştiriyordu.

"Efendim?" Kısa bir an karşıdakini dinledi. Ve yine sırtüstü yatağına uzanıp iç geçirdi.

"Biliyorum hayatım, ama bir sorun çıktı."

* * *

Draco Malfoy, sıkıntı ile çalışma odasındaki masasında otuyordu. Küçük sohbetlerinden sonra ailesine katılmak gelmemişti içinden. Yemekten sonra içemediği içkiyi telafi etmek amacıyla koca bir konyak şişesini yarılamıştı. Üçüncü kadehini de bitirdikten sonra bardağını yan tarafa koydu ve masasındaki dosyalara baktı. Bu gece içinde hiç çalışma isteği kalmamıştı. Dosyaları eliyle kenara çekti, dirseklerini masaya dayadı ve başını ellerinin arasına aldı. Bu hiç hesapta olmayan evlilik işinden kurtulması mümkün değildi. İki ortak her şeyi düşünmüşler ve çocuklarını evlendirmeye karar vermişlerdi. Elbette, onların dünyasında işler böyle yürüyordu, ama onun içinde bir yerlerde, bir gün evleneceği kızı kendi seçme umudu vardı. Bu yanlış bir düşünce de sayılmazdı. Nasılsa Draco gidip sıradan yerlerde takılmıyordu, bir gün o kadın karşısına çıkacak ve kalbini çarptıracaktı. Başını kaldırıp yüzünü buruşturdu. Tamam, hayaldi bu. Muhtemelen kalbini falan çarptırmayacaktı, ama evliliğe uygun diye onay vereceği birisi olacaktı en azından. Çevresindeki sosyete dilberlerinin içinde, bu hepsinden daha uygun diye düşüneceği bir kadın olacaktı. Özel ve hayranlık uyandıran bir kadın. Ama umutlar teker teker buhar olup uçmuşlardı.

Tekrar koltuğuna yaslanırken kaşlarını çattı. Pansy Parkinson… Bu, karısı olması planlanan genç bayanı görmemişti bile. Sosyete dergilerinde resmi de yoktu hiç. Tamam, bu kötü bir şey değildi. Sağda solda onunla bununla çekilmiş resimleri olsa bu daha kötü olurdu, ama gene de en azından bir resmini görebilmiş olsa belki kendini daha iyi hissederdi. Hoş, resimden dış görünüşü dışında ne anlayabilirdi, orası da tartışılırdı şüphesiz, ama genç, yaşlı her erkekte olduğu üzere, ambalajı görme isteği baskın çıkmıştı. Bir kadeh daha doldurmak için şişeye uzandı, ama sonra elini çekti. İçki onu şu an yatıştırmayacaktı. Aslında konuşabileceği birine ihtiyacı vardı. İç geçirip telefona uzandı. Birkaç saniye içinde cevap geldi. "Alo?"

"Selam Harry, yatmış mıydın?"

Kısa bir an cevabı dinledi. Güldü. "Açıkçası saatten haberim yok. Farkına bile varmadım." Tekrar sustu.

"Hayır hayır, endişe edilecek bir şey yok, ya da yok sayılır diyelim. Ama kuvvetli bir içkiye ihtiyacım var."

Gelen cevapla gülümsedi. "Eminsin değil mi? Rahatsız etmek istemem, ama evde duramayacağım."

Derin bir nefes alarak başını salladı. "Tamam, evet otelde. Çok teşekkür ederim. Hemen çıkıyorum. Bir saate yetişirim. Görüşürüz."

Telefonu kapatıp masaya bırakmak üzereyken, son anda cebine koydu. Dalgınlıkla orada burada unutup sıkıntı çekiyordu. Gerçi beş tane telefonu vardı zaten, ama insan hepsini mi kaybederdi canım? Tekrar iç çekerek kalktı. Bir dost ile içki içmek iyi fikirdi. Harry eve daha yeni geldiğini söylemişti. Ama onun hatırı için çıkacaktı.

Harry Potter, onun en iyi arkadaşıydı. İkisinin arkadaşlıkları bebekliklerine dayanıyordu. Birlikte büyümüşler, birlikte yaramazlık yapmışlar, birlikte okula gitmişler ve birlikte kız peşinde koşmuşlardı. Gerçi Draco babası tarafından çok erken yaşta şirket için eğitilmeye başlamıştı, ama yine de Harry ile arada sırada takılmayı başarmıştı. Harry ise hayatın tadını çıkarmakla meşguldü. Draco ona bu konuda hep gıpta etmişti. Ama tüm aileler aynı olmuyordu. Elleri ceplerinde, doğu kanadına giden koridoru arşınlarken, evli bir adam olma düşüncesini Harry'nin nasıl karşılayacağını düşünüyordu. Arkadaşı epey gülecekti muhtemelen. Odasına girip sıkıntıyla etrafa bakındı. Keşke kendisi de gülebilseydi. Yan taraftaki giyinme odasına girip bir uçtan bir uca dolaplardan birinin kapağını açtı. Yeni bir gömlek ve takım çıkarıp giyinmeye başladı. Birkaç dakika sonra aşağıdaydı. Ona yaklaşan uşak sessizce emir beklerken, Draco yumuşak bir dille mırıldandı. "Silas, şehre dönüyorum. Orada kalacağım. Sen iletirsin, anlayacaklardır."

Silas eğildi. "Elbette Mr. Malfoy. Şoföre haber vereyim mi efendim?"

"Hayır, gerek yok. Bentley'i almıyorum." Uşak tekrar eğilip onun için kapıyı açtı.

Birkaç dakika içinde Draco Malfoy, kırmızı bir Ferrari'nin sürücü koltuğuna kurulmuş, sanki bir şeylerden kaçmak ister gibi gaza sonuna dek basarak yola koyulmuştu. Araba, kilometreleri oburca yutarken Draco düşünüyordu. Pansy Parkinson denilen hanımefendi şu an ne yapıyordu acaba?

* * *

Londra'nın merkezi semtlerinden birinde, henüz vakit çok da geç olmamasına rağmen uyuyan genç bir kadın, kapı zilinin ısrarla çalması ile uyandı. Saatine bakıp homurdanarak kalkarken, bu saatte gelebilecek arkadaşlarının ve onları buna itecek olayların listesini yapmaya çabalıyordu. Işıkları yakıp esneyerek kapıya ilerledi.

"İşte bu ilginç." Kahverengi saçlı genç kadın şaşkınca davetsiz konuğuna baktı.

"Beni içeri almayacak mısın, Hermione?" Pansy Parkinson, her zamanki yarı alaylı yarı gizemli gülümsemesi ile kapıda dikiliyordu. Simsiyah saçları düzgünce toplanmış ve ensesinde taşlı bir toka ile tutturulmuştu. Üstünde, klasik İngiltere havasına tam olarak uyan krem rengi bir trençkot ve içinde de toz kahve ince bir ceket, etek takım giyinmişti. Her saat ve koşulda mükemmel olmayı başaran bu afete hafif bir kızgınlık duyan ev sahibi, kendi düz beyaz pijamalarına bakıp iç geçirerek kapıyı sonuna dek açtı.

"Davetsiz geldiğim için özür dilerim, ama sen her zaman gelebileceğimi söylemiştin."

"Teklifim genelde insanların uyanık olduğu saatleri kapsıyor, ama önemli bir şeyse affedeceğim." diye takıldı Hermione. İkisi sarılırken, Hermione, birlikte oldukları her zaman olduğu gibi, şu anda da bu arkadaşlığa şaşırmaktan kendini alamadı. Pansy'nin yüzündeki ifadeye bakarak ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı, ama bu nafile bir çabaydı. Pansy uçaktan bile düşse, sakin ve sessiz görüntüsünü korumayı başarırdı herhalde. Bu düşünceyle gülümserken, arkadaşını içeri davet edip, kapıyı kapattı. Ufak valizi kapının yanına bırakan Pansy, üstünü çıkarıp, genç kızın almak için uzanan ellerine bıraktı ve etrafına bakınarak salona geçti. Bu eve daha önce hiç gelmemişti, Londra'ya geldiği iki seferde de Hermione ile dışarıda buluşmuşlardı. Elindeki yumuşacık, kaliteli trençkota başını sallayan genç kız ise, onu yandaki iki kapılı dolaba asıp, arkadaşının peşinden topu topu dört adım ileride olan salonuna girdi.

Pansy beyaz koltuğa otururken, "Evin çok hoşmuş." diye konuştu.

Hermione gülümsedi. "Senin alışık olduğun tarzda değil, biliyorum, ama ben çok seviyorum."

"Sade." diye bildirdi Pansy, ama merakla salonu dolaşan bakışlarından bunu rahatsız edici bulmadığı belli oluyordu. Hermione gülümseyerek başını salladı. Pansy evi sevmese, bunu gayet rahat dile getireceğinden emindi.

Genç kadın, bu evde yaşayabildiği için çok mutluydu. Daha büyük bir yerin kirasını ödemeye gücü yetmezdi. Aslında burası bile onun için biraz lüks sayılırdı, ama işte bir şans eseri bu daireye sahip olmuştu. Babasının daimi hastalarından birisinin, evini kiraya vermek için düzgün birini aradığını söylemesi üzerine, babası kızını önermişti. Ev sahipleri ile hep birlikte yedikleri bir akşam yemeği neticesinde yaşlı çift Hermione'yi sevmişler ve evlerini içleri rahat olarak normal ederinden daha az bir fiyata ona teslim etmişlerdi. Hermione de babasının yüzünü kara çıkarmamış, bugüne kadar kirasını hiç aksatmamıştı. Şanslıydı, çünkü ev sahiplerinin zaten paraya pek ihtiyaçları yoktu. Sadece emeklilikleri sonucunda ülke ülke gezerken, kiracı sorunu yaşamayı istememişlerdi ve bu onlar için de iyi bir çözüm olmuştu. Bu denk gelmemiş olsa, Hermione'nin bu kadar iyi bir semtte bu fiyata oturması hiç de mümkün olmazdı.

Genç kadın, beşinci katta, iki oda bir salondan oluşan dairesini, biraz zamanını alsa da tam da istediği gibi sade döşemişti. Bembeyaz duvarları, beyaz seramikleri ve yere kadar inen kocaman pencereleri ile insanın içini açan ufak, ama aydınlık bir salonu vardı. İki yanı kaplayan yumuşak beyaz koltuklar, yan tarafta iki siyah sehpa ile tamamlanıyordu. Üstlerinde birbirinin eşi, yumuşak ışıklı birer abajur vardı ve salonun tüm ışığını onlar sağlıyordu. Sol taraftaki duvarda modern bir resim asılıydı. Yerde kenarlarında incecik beyaz çizgileri olan siyah bir halı, üstündeki beyaz orta sehpası ile kontrast oluşturuyordu. Yanda yine beyaz bir masa ile siyah kenarlı beyaz sandalyelerden oluşan yemek masası takımı ve tam karşısında siyah bir konsül ve üzerindeki duvara asılı büyük bir ayna vardı. Koltukların karşısındaki duvarda saydam çift katlı bir sehpa üzerinde babasının hediye ettiği televizyon ve müzik seti duruyordu. Odada başka hiç eşya yoktu. Çünkü Hermione insanların odalarını kaplayan vitrinler, gereksiz süsler, örtüler, çerçeveleri içinde sehpaların üzerine koydukları resimler ve biblolar gibi ıvır zıvırlardan oldum olası nefret ederdi. Müsamaha gösterdiği tek şey tablolardı. Eve taşındığı zaman gelen tüm hediye biblo ve süsleri de annesine vermişti. Salonda süs sayılabilecek tek eşya, duvardaki resmi saymazsak, aydınlatma görevini üstlenen iki abajurdu. Onlar da son derece sade seçilmişlerdi. İşinden geldiğinde gözünü asla yormayan bu sade salonda, bir fincan kahve ile rahat rahat müzik dinlemek onun en büyük zevklerinden biriydi. Eviyle gurur duyuyordu ve buna ihtiyaç duymasa da, Pansy'nin salonuna onaylayıcı bir bakış atması hoşuna gitmişti.

"Anlat bakalım, seni gecenin bu saatinde Paris'ten buraya getiren nedir?"

Pansy ilgisini arkadaşına çevirirken arkasına yaslandı ve zarif bir hareketle bacak bacak üstüne attı.

"Evleniyorum."

"Ne? Ah harika!" Duraksayan Hermione arkadaşının yüzüne baktı. "Hımm galiba harika değil. Peki, kiminle diye sorabilir miyim?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Malfoy? Dur dur! Hani şu Malfoy Holding'teki Malfoy gibi mi?"

"Ta kendisi."

Hermione uzun bir ıslık çaldı. "Vay canına! Lucius Malfoy'un oğlu ha?"

Pansy sadece gülümsedi.

"Sanırım seni tebrik etmem gerek, ama nedense içimden bir ses bunu istemediğini söylüyor."

Siyah saçlı genç kadın kelimeleri dikkatle seçti. "Şu an düşüncelerim başka yönde diyelim."

"Uf! Fena. Adı ne?"

"Blaise."

Hermione gözleri açıldı. "Ama geçen sene onunlaydın. Bu aynı Blaise mi?"

"Evet."

"Vay! Pansy, bir senedir aynı adamlasın. Dehşet içinde titriyorum."

"Dramatize etmene gerek yok."

"Tamam." Hermione gülerek koltukta geriye gitti ve çıplak ayaklarını altına alıp, arkasına yaslandı. "Onu seviyor musun?"

"Saçmalama."

"Peki, o seni seviyor mu?"

"Bilmem."

"Nasıl yani? Sana âşık mı değil mi?"

"Aşkın gözü kördür, ama paranın kokusunu alabilir." dedi Pansy omuz silkerek.

"Hımm… Yani bu Blaise senin paranın peşinde mi?"

Pansy bir saç telini yüzünün önünden arkaya aldı. "Erkeklere güven olmaz. O yüzden işini sağlama alacaksın."

"Malfoy ne olacak?"

"Ah! Onunla evleneceğim tabi." dedi Pansy zarif bir hareketle bacağını tekrar indirerek. "O ülkenin en zengin adamı, ayrıca kültürlü, üstelik çok yakışıklı. Evet, bir playboy, ama kim takar? Hem ben de rahibe değilim." Bütün cazibesini ortaya çıkararak gülümsedi. "Onu elde edebilen kız, dünyanın en şanslı kadınıdır, Hermione ve bu ben olacağım."

"Blaise ne olacak?"

Pansy'nin gülümsemesi silindi ve kız ters ters arkadaşına baktı. "Geldiğimden beri özneleri değiştirip değiştirip aynı soruları soruyorsun."

Hermione kıkırdayarak ellerini iki yana açtı. "Pansy durum biraz tuhaf, sadece anlamaya çalışıyorum." Sonra genç kadının kızdığını fark edip toparlandı. "Tamam, özür dilerim. Şimdi toparlayalım. Sen Malfoy ile evleniyorsun. Ama bir de Blaise var ve eee-Tanrı aşkına Pansy, az önceki sorumu tekrarlamak üzereyim."

İki kadın bir an birbirlerini süzdü ve birdenbire kahkahalara boğuldular. Nihayet gülmeleri hafiflerken, Hermione koltuğun beyaz yastığını kucağına aldı ve eliyle gözlerini sildi. Pansy de öndeki sehpaya bıraktığı çantasını aldı ve içinden bir mendil çıkarıp içini çekti.

"Off, bu iyi geldi." Genç kadın toparlanmaya çalışarak tekrar arkasına yaslandı. Biraz gevşemişti sonunda. Akşam yemeğinden beri üzerinde oluşan gerginlik yavaş yavaş azalıyordu. İkisi de gülümseyerek birbirlerini süzdüler.

"Tamam, bir kahve yapayım da kendimize gelelim. Bu arada sen de şu işi en baştan anlatırsın, olur mu?"

Hermione kalktı ve mutfağa gitti. Pansy, abajurlardan yayılan yumuşak ışık altında siyah beyaz salonu süzdü. Kısa bir süre, tek başına yaşayabildiği, kendi işini kurduğu, seçim yapma hakkına sahip olabildiği ve kurallarla sınırlandırılmamış özgürlüğü için arkadaşına imrendi. Sonra yılların eğitimi baskın geldi ve durumunu kabullenerek kalkıp, yere kadar inen pencereye yaklaştı. Kollarını kavuşturup, Paris'in bol ışıklı karanlığından daha farklı olan geceye bakarken, birkaç ay sonra hiç tanımadığı bir adamla evli olacağı fikriyle sarsıldı. Her ne kadar kendini doğru sebeplere ikna etmeye çabalasa da, yüreğinde bir yer, bir yabancı ile evlenme düşüncesinden fena halde ürküyordu.

"Kahve hazır."

Dumanı tüten, mis kokulu iki fincan ve bir tabak kurabiye dolu bir tepsi ile Hermione salona girdi. Tepsiyi ortadaki sehpaya koyup, sehpayı altından tutarak büyük koltuğun tam önüne çekti. Pansy ona gülümseyerek koltuğun diğer ucuna oturdu. Hermione kendi fincanını alırken, bir tane de kurabiye kaptı ve koltukta yan dönüp arkadaşına baktı. "Dinliyorum." Kurabiyesini ısırdı.

Pansy de fincanına uzanıp bir yudum aldı ve akşam yemeğinden sonra ailesinin nasıl da ani teklifle -hayır buna teklif denemezdi, bu düpedüz emirdi- ani emirle geldiklerini anlatmaya başladı. Bitirdiğinde Hermione içini çekti. "Doğrusu sizin düşünce tarzınızı anlamakta zorlanıyorum, ama seni tanıdığım süre içinde buna alışık olduğunu düşündüm. Fakat Pansy, evlilik, of bu o kadar zor ki. Yani bütün hayatını o adamla yaşayacaksın. Tanımadığın, sevmediğin bir adamla nasıl evlenebilirsin ki?"

"Sözlendiğimiz süre içinde tanışmamızı bekliyorlar."

"Bu mudur yani?"

Pansy boş fincanını sehpaya bıraktı. "Açıkçası sosyete evlilikleri zaten belirlidir, Hermione. Yani ufak bir kızken büyüdüğünde kiminle evleneceğini aşağı yukarı bilirsin. Çok ender yanılırsın. Çünkü evliliklerde aileler, çevre, sosyal konum ve iş başrolü oynar."

"Peki ya aşk?"

"Aşk dediğin şeyin bedeli bizim gibilerin karşılayamayacağı kadar ağırdır."

Hermione ona dik dik baktı. "Aşk fakirler içindir cümlesinin cafcaflı şekli mi bu?"

"Öyle de diyebilirsin."

"Lafını sakınsan ölür müsün?"

"Senden öğrendim, Herm." Pansy hınzırca gülümsedi.

Hermione gözlerini devirip boşalan iki fincanı aldı ve mutfağa yürürken konuştu. "Şunları doldurayım tekrar. Bu arada yarın iş günü olduğunu bildiğini umuyorum."

Pansy mutfaktan duyulsun diye sesini biraz yükselterek cevapladı. "Sanırım öyledir, ama taa Fransa'dan arkadaşın geldiğine göre bir incelik yaparsın."

Hermione mutfağında kahve makinesini tekrar çalıştırırken gözlerini devirdi. Zenginler için her şey ne kadar kolaydı. Derin bir nefes alıp tezgâha dayandı. Belki de o kadar kolay değildi, baksana bir yabancıyla evleniyordu ve ikisi tanıştıkları sırada Pansy'nin tüm hayatı planlanmıştı. Oysa o kendi hayatını kendi planlamıştı. Bu açıdan bakıldığında çok şanslıydı genç kadın. Kendi evinde kendi istediği gibi yaşayabiliyordu. Dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi. Etrafına şöyle bir baktı. Habersiz bir misafir gözüyle incelemeye çalıştı. Uçuk mavi ve gri tonlarında döşenmiş modern bir mutfaktı. Yine tıpkı salonu ve diğer odalarında olduğu gibi, toz gri granit tezgâh üzerinde, sürekli kullanılan kahve makinesi haricinde tek bir eşya yoktu. Alt ve üstteki kapalı dolaplar her şeyi gözden saklıyorlardı. Mikrodalga ve tost makinesi gibi eşyalar bile duvarın yanındaki tavana kadar uzanan dolabın açık raflarına yerleştirilmişler ve tezgâh üzerindeki göz kalabalığı yapan görüntüleri mat camdan bir kapakla engellenmişti. Köşedeki küçük masa ve dört sandalye de çıkıntıya ustalıkla yerleştirilmişti. Mutfak üzerinde epey çalışması gerekmişti. Ama en çok diğer odalar için fazla bir şey yapmak zorunda kalmadığı için mutluydu. Sadece eşyaları almış ve yerleştirmişti. Ve hâlâ taksitlerini ödüyordu. Ailesi biraz daha beklemesini söylese de, salonun taksiti için bir yıl beklediğini hatırlatmış ve evin kalanı için beklemenin saçma olduğunu iddia etmişti. Tüm ödemeler bir arada çıkardı en azından. Makinenin ışığı sönünce döndü ve fincanları doldurdu.

"Demek bir incelik istiyorsun?" Salona döndüğünde arkadaşına gözlerini kısarak baktı. Pansy fincanını alırken sevimli sevimli gülümsedi. "Bir ortağın var Hermione, neydi Gina mı, neyse yani gitmesen de olur nasılsa, değil mi?"

"Ginny. O da böyle düşünürse dükkânın hali ne olur Pansy?"

"Eh, o da var tabii."

Hermione kahvesini yudumladı. "Biz Ginny ile eşit şartlarda çalışıyoruz. Ben bir gün işe gitmezsem, onun da bir gün gitmeme hakkı oluyor. Önceleri önemli değil dedik, ama sonra kimsenin hakkı kimseye geçmesin istedik. Hem böylece ikimize de uzun süreli tatil şansı çıkıyor."

"Mantıklı."

"Evet. Tamam, söyle bakalım, ne yapacaksın? Geldiğinde karar vermiş gibi görünüyordun."

"Elbette. Düşünülecek bir durum yok. Malfoy'la evleneceğim ve kraliçe olacağım."

Hermione korkuyormuş gibi yaparak geriledi. "Uuuv, Pansy gören de saraya giriyorsun sanır, hem bu adamın annesi yok mu? Orada kraliçe odur herhalde."

Pansy omuz silkti. "Narcissa Malfoy becerikli bir kadındır. Yani annem öyle diyor. Ama eve gelin girince pabucu dama atılacak. Bunu göze alması gerektiğini bilmesi lazım."

"Peki ya Lucius Malfoy?"

"Ne olmuş ona?"

"Yani adam her şeyin sahibi Pansy. Ya da senin deyiminle oranın esas kralı o. Yani aslında sen sadece prenses olacaksın canım."

Pansy onun masumca göz kırpıştırmasına karşılık yüzünü ekşitti. "Tatlım beni tanırsın, hemen olmasa bile en geç bir sene içinde kraliçelik benimdir. Lucius Malfoy her şeyi oğluna devrettiğinde zaten onun dönemi bitecek. Draco etkin olacak ve artık emirler ondan çıkacak. Narcissa Malfoy da istediği kadar parti planlayabilir, ama ben gelecekteki Mrs. Malfoy olacağım. Dolayısıyla benim sözüm geçecek."

Hermione bu planlara hafif bir ıslık çaldı. "Ne diyeyim? Umarım haklı çıkarsın Pans. Ama Draco'nun nasıl biri olduğunu bilmeden konuşuyorsun, ya adam annesine çok değer veriyorsa? Ya onu asla ikinci plana atmazsa? Ya da belki o evdeki asıl güç Draco'dur, bilemezsin ki."

"Hermione saf saf konuşma! Erkekler, hayatlarının sadece bir devresinde evlerinin tam hâkimidirler. O da doğdukları günden üç yaşına kadar oldukları zamandır."

Hermione kahkahayı patlatırken, Pansy yüzünü buruşturup ekledi. "Aslında bu söz epey tartışmalı sayılabilir, özellikle de erkeklerin hiç büyümediklerini düşünecek olursak."

"Bak ben de tam bunu söyleyecektim."

Tekrar gülüştükten sonra Hermione devam etti. "Peki, Blaise bu duruma ne diyor?"

Pansy ona garip garip baktı. "Ona söylediğimi de nereden çıkardın?"

"Tanrı aşkına Pansy, adamla çıkıyorsun, ama birkaç aya kadar başkasıyla evleneceksin. Sence bir açıklamayı hak etmiyor mu?"

"Eninde sonunda öğrenecek."

"Nasıl bu kadar kayıtsız olabilirsin? Bir erkek sana aynısını yapsa ne hissedersin?"

Pansy güvenle güldü. "Birincisi, ben kendimi asla o duruma düşürmem. İkincisi, hak dediğin şey, çıktığın kişiyi hangi konuma yerleştirdiğine bağlı. Ben sadece eğleniyorum. Blaise de bunu biliyor ve kabulleniyor."

"Değer vermiyorsan neden bu kadar uzun süredir onunla birliktesin?"

"Açıklayayım; erkekler ayakkabı gibidirler şekerim, her tipte ve çeşitte bulunurlar. Ama her zaman yenisi, daha iyi bir tasarımı, daha kalitelisi, daha albenilisi olacaktır. Yine de biz kadınlar bazılarına öyle yürekten bağlanırız ki, dağılıp parçalanana dek onları kullanırız."

Hermione tuhaf bir ifadeyle ona baktı. "Ayakkabıyı ayağıma giyiyorum, Pansy."

"Biliyorum." dedi kız havalı havalı. "Olay da bu ya zaten."

Genç kız cık cık diye arkadaşını kınayan bir ses çıkarınca Pansy gözlerini kıstı. "Başıma erkek savunucusu kesilmeyeceksin herhalde?"

"Sadece iki farklı cinsiz, Pansy. Onlar da bizi anlamakta zorlanıyor çoğu zaman."

"Tatlım, erkekler kadınları anlamaya çalışmazlar ki, onların iki istekleri vardır; seks ve para. Hele bir de ikisini bir arada bulurlarsa…" Sustu ve anlamlı bir ifadeyle ona baktı.

"Tamam, pek de romantik olmadıklarını kabul ediyorum, ama ben yine de sevebileceklerine inanıyorum."

"Hayallerle yaşamaya devam et o zaman."

"İnan, iki insan birbirini sevebilir Pansy. Ya birine âşık olsaydın ne yapardın?"

"O şekilde erkek seçmek rastgele yapılan bir alışverişe benzer Hermione, bir hevesle alırsın ve eve götürdüğünde hiçbir eşyana uymadığını fark edebilirsin. Ve daha kötüsü," Pansy ona dönüp tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Bu alışverişin iadesi zordur."

"Bu benzetme hiç hoşuma gitmedi."

"Gerçekler acıdır tatlım."

"Ama sen her şeyi alışverişe döküyorsun." Genç kız arkadaşının yetiştiriliş ortamını biliyordu, ama duygusuzluk sınırlarını zorladığı zamanları sevmiyordu. Kaldı ki Pansy ne kadar öyle davransa da, Hermione onun duygusal anlarını da biliyordu. Paris'te onunla ilk karşılaştıkları andan beri hem de. Yine de Pansy sert koşulları olan bir dünyadan geliyordu ve bu onu acımasız yapmıştı.

"Hayatta her şey bir alışveriştir, Hermione."

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Ritz Oteli'nin kapısından girmek üzereyken, duyduğu tanıdık motor sesiyle gülümseyerek döndü. Simsiyah bir Lamborghini, köşeden dönerek otelin hemen önünde durduğunda, elini cebine sokarak bekledi. Resmi giyimli, beyaz eldivenli bir otel görevlisi şoförün kapısını açtı. Arabadan inen siyah saçlı genç bir adam, kafasını kaldırıp hemen merdivenlerin üstünde bekleyen Draco'yu görünce gülümsedi. Arabayı görevliye bırakıp birkaç kelime mırıldanarak yukarı çıktı. İki adam el sıkıştı ve saygıyla kapıyı açan görevlinin önünden geçerek içeri girdiler.

"Ona arabaya dikkat etmesini mi söyledin?" Draco sırıtıyordu.

Arkadaşı umursamadı. "Sanki sen yapmıyorsun." İkisi de güldü. Selamlanmalar ve hoş geldiniz lafları arasında, haşmetli salonu geride bırakıp bar tarafına ilerlediler.

Ritz Oteli'nin meşhur barı Rivoli, ışıltılı görüntüsü ve göz alıcı dekoru ile eski dönemin süslü mimarisinin enfes bir örneğiydi. İncecik altınla işlenmiş art deco tarzındaki salon, hint ağacından zemini, üstü ışıl ışıl kaymaktaşından yapılmış barı ve Lalique stili cam paneller ilave edilmiş cilalı kâfur ağacından sütunları ile konuklarına mükemmel bir görsel şölen sunacak şekilde tasarlanmıştı.

Piccadilly Meydanı'na bakan, altın kilit taşından külçeler ile süslenmiş, art deco amblemli pencerelerinde, kadife ve ipekle işlenmiş, kum saati biçimde asılı perdeler bulunuyordu. Gümüş kokteyl karıştırma kapları, ışıl ışıl kristaller ve şampanya kovaları, barın ardındaki cam duvardan yansıyordu.

Dileyenlerin yüksek sırtlı ahşap sandalyelerinde, mermer barda aperatif alabilecekleri, arzu edenin de leopar desenli kadife koltuklara oturup, menüden sipariş verebilecekleri uzun salonu, yaldızlı kubbeli tavanı içerisinde, cam sanatının en güzel örneklerinden birini sergileyen Venedik kristali avizeler aydınlatıyordu. Dekorla hafif bir kontrast oluşturulması için yere serilmiş geometrik desenli iki şahane halı, salonun muhteşem dekorunu ön plana çıkarıyordu. Parisli sanatçı Jean Dunand tarzı, altın ve gümüş yaprak stili ile boyanmış dört ayna ışığı akıllıca yansıtıyor, odanın her iki ucundaki duvarları da, ünlü Yugoslav asıllı sanatçı Mestrovic'den esinlenilmiş, iki büyük altın, bakır ve gümüş karışımı kabartma panel süslüyordu.

Kot pantolon ve spor ayakkabı tarzı şeylere asla izin verilmeyen bu şık yer, sıkış sıkış olmaması sebebiyle rahatça sohbet edebilmek isteyen müşterileri tarafından özellikle tercih edilirdi. Ve bu akşam Draco'nun tam da böyle bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı.

İki genç adam kapıda belirdikleri an, otelin daimi müşterilerinden birini görür görmez önlerinde biten metrdotel, onlara her zaman tercih ettikleri masaya doğru yol gösterdi.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter hoş geldiniz efendim." Meydana bakan pencerenin yanındaki rahat koltuklara oturup siparişlerini verdiler.

"Geldiğin için sağ ol Harry."

"Rica ederim. Çok geç sayılmaz."

"Açıkçası evde içki şişesiyle uyumak istemedim."

Arkadaşı da kendisiyle birlikte gülmesine rağmen, Harry durumun ciddiyetini hissetmişti. Konuşmaya girmeden önce içkilerinin gelmesini bekledi. İlk yudumu aldıklarında Draco sessizliği bozdu.

"Cho nasıl?"

Siyah saçlı genç adam omuz silkti. "İyi." Arkadaşı ona dikkatle baktı. Dışarıdan belli olmasa da aralarında bir şeylerin yolunda olmadığını biliyordu, ama Harry konuşmak isteyene kadar sessiz kalmaya kararlıydı.

"Annem haftaya parti olduğunu söyledi."

Harry içini çekti. "Evet."

Bu kısa cevaplar konunun kapanmasının arzu edildiğinin belirtisi olduğundan Draco pencereye döndü. Bir süre sustuktan sonra bombayı patlattı. "Hakkımda evlilik hükmü verildi."

"NE?" Harry'nin gözleri şokla açıldı. Açıkçası bu hiç de beklediği bir şey değildi. Olsa olsa babası ile bir sorunları olduğunu düşünmüştü, ama yanılmıştı. İfade ediş tarzından Draco'nun da bunu beklemediği fark ediliyordu. "Tanrım! Bunu beklemiyordum."

Draco acı acı gülerek gözlerini ona çevirdi. "Sıraya gir!"

"Gelin adayı kim?"

"Parkinson'ların kızı."

"Parkinson?" Harry uzun bir ıslık çaldı. "Nihayet senden daha zengin olacağım diyorsun."

"Ben zaten senden daha zenginim."

"Ancak rüyanda."

"Bunca yıl böyle mi sandın? Baban sana gerçeği söylemedi mi küçük müdür?"

"Hey! Belden aşağı vuruyorsun." Harry suratını asmıştı. "İyi bir arkadaş bunu yapmaz."

"İyi bir arkadaş dürüsttür." Draco sırıttı.

"Bu nitelik sen de var mı büyük müdür?"

"Kalbimi kırıyorsun."

"Olmayan bir şeyi kıramam."

"Bak, şimdi de sen belden aşağı vuruyorsun."

"Eee, iyi bir arkadaş dürüsttür." Bu sefer Harry sırıtırken, Draco ona gözlerini devirip arkasına yaslandı.

Harry Potter, zümrüt yeşili gözleri ve simsiyah saçları ile Draco'nun tam zıttı bir görünüşteydi. Saçları her zaman biraz asice dağınık durur, bu genç adamın takım elbisesi içinde bile hafif derbeder bir görüntü çizmesini sağlayarak, kadınların gözünde çekiciliğini artırırdı. Oysaki jilet gibi ütülü gömleğinden, ışıl ışıl ayakkabısına kadar bir kusursuzluk örneğiydi. Ardına yaslanıp dışarıya bakan Draco'yu süzdü. Gerçekte arkadaşının ona takılmasına kızmıyordu. Hiç kızmazdı. İki arkadaşın durumları sanki aynı gibi görünse de, aslında birbirinden farklıydı. Draco, her şart ve koşulda hayatın tadını çıkarıp, sınırsızca para harcarken, Harry Potter ve babası arasında özel bir anlaşma mevcuttu. Dolayısıyla Potter ailesinin müthiş zenginliğine rağmen, Harry'nin somurtsa bile aşamadığı sınırları vardı. Bu, genç adamı bazen Draco karşısında eli kolu bağlı bir duruma getirirdi, ama üzülse de yakınmaz ve dürüstçe durumunu belirtip gülerdi. Draco en yakın arkadaşıydı. Birbirlerinden bir şey saklamazlardı. Bu durumu, genelde esprilere konu olsa da, bazı eğlencelere birlikte katılmalarını önlüyordu, ama Draco hassas davranıp, mesela biletleri falan kendisi tedarik ederek, Harry'yi sıkıntıya sokmadan ve zor duruma düşürmeden ortama katılımını bizzat sağlıyordu. Harry bunun farkındaydı, ama tam tersi bir durum olsa kendisinin de aynını yapacağını bildiği için, ortada gurur meselesi yapacağı büyüklükte bir miktar olmayınca ses çıkarmıyordu. Bardağını masaya seslice bırakıp Draco'ya gülümsedi. "Demek evleniyorsun?"

Sarışın genç adamın yüzündeki dalgın ifade hemen kayboldu ve yerini sıkıntı aldı. Harry, onun oldukça zor bir durumda olduğunun farkındaydı. Zaten büyük bir sorun olmasa, ta evinden buraya çıkıp gelmez, Harry'yi de yanında sürüklemezdi. Ama Harry bile sorunun evlilik kaynaklı olmasını beklemiyordu. Gerçi bugünün eninde sonunda geleceğini biliyordu, ama bu kadar erken olacağını bilmiyordu. Şunun şurasında daha yirmi altı yaşındaydılar. Önlerinde eğlenecekleri epey bir zaman vardı. Kendisi Draco'nun kusursuzluk odaklı aile yaşamını iyi bilen birisi olarak, bu evliliğin ona mutluluk getirmeyeceğini de biliyordu. Elbette mucize denen şeyin kendisini ne zaman göstereceği belli olmazdı, fakat onların dünyasında mucizelere pek rastlanmazdı. En azından duygusal olanlarına.

"Kesin mi dostum? Yoksa sadece teklif mi?"

Draco içini çekerek elini saçlarından geçirdi. "Bildirim diyelim."

Harry de içini çekti. "Zaman belli mi?"

"Bir ay sonra tanışma olacak."

"Hımm, epey ciddi."

"Öyle."

Sessizlik uzayınca Harry sordu. "Ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?"

"Açıkçası bir seçeneğim yok." dedi sarışın adam iç geçirerek. "Babam bunu uygun bulduklarını söyledi. Zaten onu tanıyorsam, Parkinson'larla çoktan konuşup anlaşmıştır bile. Yani yapacak bir şey yok."

"Evleneceksin."

"Evleneceğim."

Harry, ailesinin kendisini zoraki evlendirmesini hayal edip yüzünü buruşturdu. O bir Malfoy değildi elbette, ama sosyetenin bir mensubuydu. Dolayısıyla Potter dahi olsa, benzer bir durumla karşılaşıp karşılaşmayacağı da hiç belli olmazdı. Kısa bir süre iki arkadaş, neler olabileceği ve neler yapılabileceği üzerinde konuştular, ama sonra elleri kolları bağlı arkalarına yaslandılar.

"Aslında mantık doğru." diye itiraf etti sonunda genç Malfoy. Harry başını salladı. Parkinson adı Malfoy ve Potter kadar olmasa da diğer tüm isimlerin başında yer alıyordu. Malfoy ve Potter isimleri, pek çok kadına hasretle iç çektirirdi. Fakat olay sadece sınırsız zenginlik değildi. İki ailenin de yakışıklı, kültürlü ve mükemmel erkek sıfatına cuk oturan iki oğlu olması haklı bir arzu uyandırıyordu. Her açıdan kusursuz görünen iki aile ile ilgili evlilik haberleri de merakla karışık bir kıskançlıkla bekleniyordu. Yani genç bayan Parkinson bu açıdan bakıldığında epey şanslı sayılırdı. Tabii ki kızı henüz görmemişlerdi. O yüzden Draco'nun da şanslı olup olmadığını bilmiyorlardı. Parkinson ailesi ne kadar zengin olsa da, bu kızlarının mükemmel olduğunu göstermezdi. Çevrelerinde de bir sürü sosyete güzeli vardı, ama onlar bazılarına zorlukla tahammül edebiliyorlardı.

Draco yeni gelen kadehini bir seferde bitirip yüzünü buruşturdu. "Bugün içkiden bile keyif alamıyorum."

Harry anlayışla gülümsedi. Arkadaşı söylemese de halinden, içmeye buraya gelmeden önce başladığını anlardı. Aslında onlar, normalde sürekli içmek ya da eğlenmek yerine, iş çıkışı birer tek atmayı tercih ederlerdi. Ama bu gece farklıydı tabii. Birkaç aya kadar arkadaşının evli bir adam olabileceği fikriyle sarsıldı. Sıkıntıyla içini çekerken kendisinin de buna alışması gerekeceğini düşündü.

"Belki hemen teslim olmamalısın." Harry, durumun ortada olduğunu adı gibi bilmesine rağmen, arkadaşını teselliye uğraşıyordu.

"Bir fikrin var mı?" diye alayla sordu Draco. "Kadere razı olmamı söylemeyecek misin?"

Harry ağır ağır kadehini masaya bırakıp sırıttı. "Belki."

"Ne?" Arkadaşının gözleri yavaştan açılmıştı.

"Ne derler bilirsin, kadınlar ayakkabı gibidir, en kalitelisi bile eninde sonunda deforme olur."

Malfoy gülmeye başladı. "Bu Sirius'tan değil mi?"

Harry huşuyla onayladı. "İdolüm."

Arkadaşı kahkahayı bastı. "James duymasın."

Harry'nin yüz ifadesi hemen değişti. "Of, babamla bu konuda hep atışıyorlar zaten. Annem de aklımı bu saçmalıklarla dolduruyor diye söylenip duruyor."

"Mayanda ne varsa o olursun dostum."

Harry sırıttı. "Kadınları sevmek kötü değil ki. Sirius sadece biraz-eee- biraz havai."

"Doğru kelime çapkın olacaktı." diye düzeltti arkadaşı. İkisi de güldü. "Ee?" diye devam etti Malfoy. "Fikrini bekliyorum hâlâ."

"Fikrim evet! Diyorum ki, yağmur duasına çıkmadan önce, meteorolojinin kayıtlarına bir bakalım." Harry sırıtınca Draco kadehini itti ve savaşa hazır bir şekilde sordu. "Aklında ne var?"

"Eh!" dedi Harry öne eğilerek usul usul. "Öncelikle bu genç hanımla bir tanışalım, boyunun ölçüsünü alalım. Bakalım onun fikri ne? Bunu ne tür bir evlilik olarak görüyor? Ticari mi yaklaşıyor? Kabullenmiş mi? Bildiğimiz kadınlardan mı? Yani hangi kategoriye giriyor? Önce bunları bir öğrenelim, sonra ondan kurtulup kurtulamayacağımıza bakarız. Tabii eğer kurtulmak istiyorsan?"

Soru dolu yeşil gözler üstüne dikildiğinde Draco bocaladı. Arkadaşına yalan söyleyemezdi. Hem bu evliliği bir esaret olarak görüyor, hem de için için doğru bir evlilik olduğunu biliyordu. Tabii iş açısından. İçini çekerek kararını bekleyen Harry'ye baktı. "Doğrusu itiraz etmemin bir mantığı olmadığını biliyorum. Hem buna hayır demekle kurtulmayacağım, yeni bir aday bulunacak. Bu Pansy denilen genç kadın ise her açıdan en uygun olan kişi."

Harry arkasına yaslandı. "O zaman dostum, tebrikler demekten başka çare yok."

"Hayatımda daimi bir kadın hiç düşünmemiştim."

"Eninde sonunda olacaktı. Hem ne demişler?" Duraklayıp muzipçe ekledi. "Bekârın parasını it, yakasını bit yer."

Draco kahkahayı bastı. "Bu kimden? Sirius olamaz."

"Remus."

"Ah! Centilmenlerin kralı."

İkisi birlikte güldüler. Draco rahatladığını hissediyordu. Evlilik düşüncesinden biraz uzaklaşabilse tamamen rahatlayacaktı. Bu sefer yaşanan daha ılımlı sessizlikten sonra, "Biraz uyu." diye teklif etti Harry arkadaşına. "Yarın işten sonra tekrar konuşuruz."

"Öyle yapayım." Draco yüzünü ovuşturdu. "Eve dönmeyeceksin değil mi?"

"Hayır, otelde kalacağım."

"Burada?"

Harry omuz silkti. "Hayır, Hilton olabilir, yakın."

"Saçmalama, oteldesin zaten." diye güldü Draco. "Burada kal. Hediyem olsun."

Harry elini kalbinin üstüne koydu. "Ah! Ne kadar naziksin."

"Gerçekten." diye ısrar etti sarışın genç adam. "Hem neden sürekli bir otel odası tutmadığını anlamıyorum. Bir orada bir burada kalıp duruyorsun."

"Sağ ol." Harry, sesini biraz alçalttı. "Ama Ritz'in bu şatafatını çekemem. Hem ben arada değişiklik yapmayı seviyorum. Mekân değişikliği kötü değil ki."

"Ama bir odan olursa düzenin olur Harry. Yani mesela belli bir yerde kal, sürekli müşteri olmak iyidir. Hilton, Westbury, Four Seasons falan dolaşıp durmazsın."

"Ben ailemle olmayı seviyorum. Ailem de beni evde görmeyi seviyor. Ria'yı da özlüyorum."

Draco birden gülümsedi. "Küçük ateş parçası seni bırakmıyor galiba."

Harry de güldü. "Bir gün beni yakacak."

Bu sefer birlikte güldüler. Babasının 'ateş parçası' diye isimlendirdiği küçük Ariana Potter, karşılaştığı herkesi hiç çaba harcamadan büyülemekte ustaydı. Bardan çıkıp yürürken Harry devam etti. "Ayın yalnızca bir günü kalabilmek için bir odaya avuç dolusu para ödememin bir mantığı yok bence."

"Ödeme konusunda samimiydim, Harry."

Draco'nun sesindeki ciddiyet Harry'yi durdurdu. Siyah saçlı genç adam arkadaşına bakıp gülümsedi. "Biliyorum Draco, teşekkür ederim. Bu tarz durumlarda maaşımı kullanmıyorum merak etme, babam beni zor durumda bırakmaz."

"Bunu biliyorum, ama arada bir, bir şeyler yapabilmek hoşuma gidiyor."

"Anlıyorum, sağ ol." Girişte durdular.

"Öyleyse sonra görüşürüz."

"Takma kafana diyeceğim, ama işe yaramayacağını biliyorum dostum."

"Önemli değil." Draco hafifçe gözlerini kapatıp güldü. Harry soran bir ifadeyle kaşını kaldırınca açıkladı. "O hanımefendinin de en az benim kadar sarsılmış olmasını diledim de."

Bu sefer ikisi birlikte güldüler ve vedalaştılar. Draco odasına gitmek için uzun koridorda kaybolurken, Harry caddede hazır bekleyen arabasına ilerledi.

* * *

Kısa süreliğine oluşan sessizlik, Pansy tarafından bozuldu. "Blaise ve ben, babam müthiş bombayı patlatmadan önce tatil hazırlığı yapıyorduk."

"Ooo, kötü olmuş. Üzgünüm Pansy."

"Neden?" diye sordu genç kadın. "O tatile çıkacağım, her şey ayarlandı, harika bir tatil olacak ve sırf ortaya bir damat adayı çıktı diye tatilimden vazgeçmeye hiç niyetim yok."

"Ama sen dedin ki-"

"Ne dediğimi biliyorum, evleneceğim, ama önce o tatile gideceğim."

"Nasıl yani? Hemen mi gidiyorsun?"

"Ah hayır! Sorun da bu." Pansy içini çekti. "Rezervasyonumuz bir ay sonraya yapıldı. Nisan'da; en güzel mevsimde. Zaten Mayıs'tan sonra yağış başlıyormuş."

"Hımm. Peki, Malfoy'larla ne zaman tanışacaksın?"

Siyah saçlı genç kadın sıkıntıyla içini çekti. "Nisan."

"Ooo! Ve?"

"Ve ne?"

"Pans, ne yapacaksın? İkisi bir arada olmaz."

"Elbette olmaz."

Hermione arkadaşını süzdü. "Bir planın var."

Pansy hafifçe tebessüm etti, ama bir şey söylemedi.

Onu iyi tanıyan genç kadın şüpheyle sordu. "Bu tatil ne kadar sürecek?"

"Sadece kısa bir tatil. Bir ay falan." diye elini salladı Pansy ve dönüp muzip bir gülümseme ile arkadaşına baktı. "Bunu bekârlığa veda partisi olarak düşünebilirsin." Hermione gözlerini devirirken, o hafif bir kahkaha attı ve gözlerini kapattı. "Sonra da geleceğin Mrs. Malfoy'u olacağım."

"Cık cık."

"Düşünsene; Malfoy ve Parkinson…" Pansy hülyalı bir tavırla iç çekti.

Hermione birden kıkırdadı. "Veeee yeni bir şirket; Malkinson!"

"Hey!" Genç kadın kaşlarını çatmış, kıkır kıkır gülen arkadaşına bakıyordu. "Komik değil."

"Hayır, komik!" diye itiraz etti Hermione gülerek. "Malkinson! Hahaha…"

"Sen istediğin kadar dalga geç!" diye çıkıştı Pansy.

"Dur biraz tadını çıkarayım Pansy. İlerde gerçekleştiğinde daha çok güleceğim, ama olsun." Yine kahkahalara boğuldu.

Bu sefer Pansy cık cıkladı ve koltukta arkaya serilmiş arkadaşına bakmamaya çalıştı. Yani şirketler birleşirdi, evet soyadları da birleşirdi. Gayet normaldi. Hermione sonunda gözlerini silerek doğruldu. Hâlâ hafif hafif gülüyordu. Ama arkadaşını daha fazla kızdırmamak için kendini toparladı. "Tamam, affedersin, sadece komikti. Neyse diyorsun ki, geleceğin Mrs. Malfoy'u olmaya hazırsın ve onunla evleneceksin."

Pansy hâlâ ona kızgın görünmek istedi, ama başaramayıp hevesle başını salladı. "Evet." Kısa ve öz bir cevaptı.

"Ama doğru kişi olduğunu nereden biliyorsun ki? Belki senin ideal erkeğin başka bir yerlerdedir."

"İdeal erkek atoma benzer şekerim, var olduğunu bilirsin, ama asla gözünle göremezsin."

Hermione bir kez daha kahkahayı patlattı. "Bak bu iyiydi işte." Pansy de bilgiç bir tavırla güldü.

"Ee? Peki, tatile nereye gidiyorsun?"

Pansy'nin yüzünde mutlu bir ifade belirdi. "Maldivler… Bandos adası…" Gözlerini hazla kapatıp açtı. "Su üstü villalarından birini ayırttım. En iyisini… Epey pahalıya patladı, ama tüm isteklerimi ayarladılar. Sadece deniz, kum ve sessizlik…"

Hermione inanmayan bakışlarını ona dikti. "Sen ve bu- eee tatil pek de uyuşmuyorsunuz gibi."

"Ne demek bu?"

Hermione sabırla nefes aldı. "Pansy, sen etrafında en az beş tane uşak olmadan yaşayamazsın."

"Bunu kötü bir şeymiş gibi söylüyorsun."

Genç kadın kahkahayı bastı. "İnanılmazsın."

"Her neyse," diye ona hiç aldırmadan devam etti Pansy. "Bu tatilin amacı da bu. Yani tam anlamıyla balayı gibi bir şey olacak zaten. Etrafta kimse yok, sadece ikimiz."

"Bu adamla ciddi misin?"

"Tanrım Herm, ne kadar dar kafalısın. Birlikte tatile çıkmak için ciddi olmak gerekmez. Amaç sadece iyi vakit geçirmek." Duraklayıp omuz silkti. "Tabii ona bir süre katlanabileceğin biriyle."

Genç kız gözlerini devirdi. "Ben sevdiğim adamla tatile çıkmak isterim." Sonra durup araştıran bir ifadeyle ona baktı. "Tabii eğer bu adama, yani Blaise'e bir şey hissediyorsan lafımı geri alırım."

Pansy, arkadaşının dönüp dolaşıp bu konuda ısrar etmesi üzerine ona kötü kötü baktı. "Ailemin onaylayacağı biri değil. Her şeyden önce zengin değil, bu tatili de ben karşılıyorum. Yani ona bir şey hissedip hissetmememin önemi yok."

"Bu yaklaşımını hiç sevmiyorum Pansy."

"Hayat böyle tatlım."

"Bana doğru gelmiyor."

"O tatile gideceğim." dedi Pansy ona aldırmadan. "Bu uzun zamandır beklediğim bir tatildi, buna ihtiyacım var ve yerim hazır. İptal etmeye de hiç niyetim yok. Ama-" Arkadaşına şöyle bir bakıp gülümsedi. "Draco Malfoy'la da evleneceğim."

"Peki, aynı anda iki yerde birden nasıl olacaksın?" diye gülerek sordu Hermione.

"Aynı anda iki yerde olmayacağım. Ben Maldiv adalarında olacağım. Ve-"

"Ve?" Cümlenin tamamlanmasını bekledi Hermione.

"Ve…" diye hınzırca gülümsedi Pansy. "Sen, Pansy Parkinson olarak benim yerime geçeceksin.


	2. Beyaz Yalanlar

**2.Bölüm**

 **Beyaz Yalanlar**

"AKLINI MI KAÇIRDIN SEN?" Hermione ayağa fırlamıştı.

Pansy cevap vermedi. Arkadaşı tepesinden ona ateş saçan gözlerle bakıyordu. "SANA SORDUM?"

"Aklım başımda." Pansy rahat rahat oturuyordu.

"O zaman şaka yapıyor olmalısın. Ya da benim başıma güneş geçti ve yanlış anladım." Hermione elini başına vurdu. "Ama dur, bu mevsimde güneş olmaz ki, bu durumda sevgili arkadaşım kafayı yemiş olsa gerek."

Pansy sakin sakin Hermione'nin tiradını izlemeye devam edince genç kız daha da kızarak söylendi. "Orada oturup susacak mısın?"

"Şu anki niyetim bu, evet."

"Tamam," diye sakinleşmeye çalışarak tekrar yerine oturdu genç kız. "Şaka yaptığını söyle ve bu konuyu kapatalım."

Uzun bir sessizlik oldu. Nihayet Pansy usulca konuştu. "Şaka yapmıyordum." Hermione'nin ağzını açması üzerine, sesini yükselterek devam etti. "Aslında senin tek şansım olduğunu düşünüyordum."

"NE DEMEK TEK ŞANSIM?"

"Herm, beni biraz dinler misin, lütfen?" Pansy'nin böyle tatlı tatlı konuşması normalde bir şey isteyeceğinin belirtisi olduğundan ve bu da genellikle Hermione'nin fedakârlık yapması anlamına geldiğinden, genç kadının bu sefer onu dinlemeye hiç gönlü yoktu. Ancak Pansy'nin üzgün tavırları ve yalvarması etkili oldu ve kesinlikle kabul etmemeye kararlı olsa da, konuşmasına izin verdi.

"Anlat!"

"Ben bu tatile gitmeyi çok istiyorum Herm-"

"O kadarını anladık."

"Ama orada olmam gerekiyor-"

"Onu da anladık."

"Bu adamı tanımam gerek-"

"Ve bunu kendin yapman daha kolay."

"İşte eğer sen benim yerime geçersen-"

"Onu hiç tanıyamazsın."

"Aslında sadece farklı bir başlangıç-"

"Evlilik için güven verici bir başlangıç."

"Öyle zor durumdayım ki-"

"Ve bunu daha da zorlaştırmak niyetindesin."

"Ben sadece bir tatile-"

"Tatil uğruna çöpe attığına göre bu evlilik o kadar önemli değil."

"Hayır, Blaise-"

"Az önce Malfoy sayıklıyordun."

"Bak Herm-"

"Bana bak mak tarzı kelimelerle başlama Pansy, cevabım hayır."

"Ama-"

"Bu işin aması olmaz."

"LAFIMI KESİP DURMAYI BIRAKIR MISIN?" Pansy sinirle ayağa fırlamıştı. Hermione'nin gözleri açıldı. Arkadaşı kolay kolay sükûnetini bozmazdı, ama çileden çıkmış olmalıydı. Zevkle gülümsememek için kendini zor tuttu. Onun başını belaya sokmaya hazırlanıyordu madem, varsın biraz kızsındı bakalım. Arkasına yaslanıp kollarını kavuşturdu ve dik dik Pansy'ye baktı. Siyah saçlı genç kadın derin iç geçirerek üstündeki toz kahve takımın ceketini çıkardı ve koltuğa fırlattı. Hermione'nin gözleri beyaz koltuğun kenarına çarpıp, aşağı düşen, kim bilir hangi ünlü modacıya ait olan cekete kayıp, Pansy'ye döndü. Arkadaşı bir servet ödendiği belli olan ceketine böyle davranıyorsa, ortada gerçekten bir sorun olmalıydı. Yavaşça eğilip ceketi aldı ve koltuğa bıraktı.

"Pansy-"

"Bir içkiye ihtiyacım var." diye söylendi Pansy.

"Evde sadece bira var."

Genç kadın yüzünü buruşturdu. "Kalsın!"

"İyi."

Kısa bir an öylece bakıştılar. Sonra Pansy arkadaşına elini uzattı. "Lütfen Herm. Bu benim için çok önemli."

"Pansy, benim bu konuşmadan anladığım şu; sevgilinle tatile çıkacaksın, ama aynı zamanda da nişanlanman gerekiyor. Ama orada olamayacağın için ben senin yerine nişanlanmalıyım."

"Hayır, bak sadece bir iki hafta sürecek."

"Tatilin bir aydı hani."

Genç kadın suçlu suçlu mırıldandı. "Şey tamam, bir ay. Ama iyi yanından bak, bir ay süper bir tatil yapacaksın."

Hermione onu inanmayan bakışlarıyla süzdü. "Pansy sana inanamıyorum, jet sosyetenin en zengin ailelerinden birini kandırmaya çabalıyorsun, bu arada beni kurban ediyorsun ve adına tatil diyorsun."

"Tamam, yanlış dedim. Ben sadece iyi vakit geçireceğini söylemek istemiştim."

"Tanrım Pansy, bu dediğinin ne kadar zor bir şey olduğunu anlamıyor musun?"

"Zor değil ki, sadece kısa süre Pansy gibi yapacaksın."

"Ha, onlar da salak zaten, aradaki farkı anlamazlar."

"Dönünce özür dileyeceğim ve uygun bir hikâye uyduracağım-"

"Ne tür bir hikâye müstakbel damadın ailesini ikna edecekmiş, merak ettim?"

Pansy omuz silkti. "Estetik ameliyat yalanı bile atabilirim, sosyetede bu yalan her kapıyı açar."

"Ve ailen de bunu yer."

Pansy çıkıştı. "İşimi kolaylaştırmıyorsun!"

"Yaa? Bir de kolaylaştıracaktım yani."

"Bak!" diyerek kalkıp kahverengi valizini aldı Pansy. İçinden çıkardığı birkaç dergiyi masaya koyup hızlı hızlı sayfaları çevirdi. Her bir dergide bulduğu yerleri gösterebilmek için hepsini ayrı ayrı sehpanın üzerine yaydı. Hermione temkinli bir tavırla eğildi. Pansy eliyle tek tek işaret etti. "Görüyor musun Hermione? Her hafta başka bir kızla. Bir orada bir burada… Sen onu bir kumralla Londra'da sanırken, hoop bir bakıyorsun bir sarışınla bilmem nerede tatil yapıyor." Kızgınca arkadaşına döndü. "Hovardanın teki."

Hermione'nin gözleri resimlere gitti. Haklıydı. Kimi sarışın, kimi esmer, kimi kumral, kadınlar hep değişiyordu, ama sapsarı saçlı genç adam her resimde aynıydı. Ya objektife umursamaz bir tavırla poz vermiş, ya gözleri resmi çekene anlamı tartışılabilecek bir alayla bakıyor, ya da yanındaki kadına eğilmiş bir şekilde… Üzerinde hep kusursuz kesimli bir takım elbise, dudaklarında hafif bir tebessüm, moda dergisinden fırlamış gibi bir hava… Genç kadın geri çekildi ve çaresiz görünen arkadaşına baktı. "Pansy," dedi usulca. "Sen böylelerini parmağında oynatırsın. Hem az önce playboy diyordun ve sen de rahibe değildin hatırlatabilir miyim?"

"Biliyorum biliyorum." Pansy tekrar ayağa fırladı. "Banyo nerede? Kendime gelmeliyim."

"İkinci kapı." Genç kadın koridoru işaret etti. Pansy'nin ardından hafifçe iç geçirdi. Onu anlamıyor değildi, ama arkadaşının olaylar karşısındaki tutumundan her zaman memnun kalmıyordu. Fakat bu gece bir tuhaftı. Normalde o kadar soğukkanlı olan kız, kendini kaybetmişti. Onun için önemli olan neydi acaba? Ya da kendisine anlatmadığı şey? Anlatmadığı bir şey vardı, bundan emindi. Peki, neden saklıyordu? Bu kadar büyük bir yalan söylemesine sebep olacak şey neydi ki? Bir oyun mu hazırlıyordu, yoksa birinden intikam mı alacaktı, güldü, bu düşünce de nereden aklına gelmişti ki? Belki de şu diğer adama âşıktı… Olabilir miydi? Öyle olsa evlenmezdi olur biterdi, bu oyuna ne gerek vardı ki? İçini çekti. Gözleri açık dergilerden birine takıldı. Draco Malfoy, dudaklarında küstah bir gülümsemeyle tam gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Sinirlenerek kafasını çeviren genç kız, içini kemiren endişeleri yatıştırmak için, koltuğun sırt kısmına döndü ve çenesini eline dayayıp, pencereden aydınlanan günü izlemeye başladı. Pansy ile ikisi zeytinyağı ile su gibiydiler. Arkadaşlıkları da mümkün değildi, ama olmuştu işte. Gözleri dışarıda oluşacağını haber veren hafif sis tabakasına daldı.

Aslında o ve Pansy normalde hiçbir şart altında bir araya gelebilecek kişiler değildiler. Eğer Pansy meşhur Madam Maxime'in Lady Okulu Beauxbatons'u kırmaya kalkmış olmasaydı… Hatıralara dalan Hermione hafifçe gülümsedi.

Madam Maxime'in müdireliğini yaptığı okul, dünyanın her yerinden asalet unvanı taşıyan ya da sosyeteye dahil olan zengin kızların gittiği bir Lady okuluydu. Beauxbatons diye isimlendirilen okulun sloganı, 'genç kızlara sihirli bir dokunuş' şeklindeydi.

Okutulan derslerin bazıları bilinen tarih, halkla ilişkiler, yabancı dil, iş ekonomisi, matematik, bilgisayar, fotoğraf sanatı, seramik, çeşitli kollarını seçebileceğiniz resim ve müzik dersleri, ayrıca spor dalında binicilik, squash, tenis, kayak ve yüzme dersleriydi.

Lady okuluna özel dersler ise çiçek düzenleme sanatı, dekorasyon, beden dili, diksiyon, cilt bakımı ve makyaj, zarafet, kişiye özel tarz dersi, parfüm sanatı, sofra adabı, konuk ağırlama, dans, enoloji, beslenme, fitness ve titizlikle işlenen etiket ve protokol dersleriydi.

Genç kızlar, burada incelikle eğitilir ve ileride hayatlarını kolaylaştıracak her türlü bilgi tüm detaylarıyla onlara öğretilirdi. Bu okuldan mezun olmak, zengin genç hanımlar arasında bir ayrıcalık olduğundan, okula dünyanın dört bir yanından öğrenci yağardı.

Hermione ise, o yıl okul biter bitmez, yurt dışına bir senelik yabancı dil eğitimi için gitmişti. Bir yandan çalışıyor, bir yandan da eğitim alıyordu. Elbette eğitimi ailesi karşılamamış olsaydı, yola bile çıkamazdı, orası ayrı. Ama bu onun için büyük bir fırsat olmuştu. Hem konaklama masraflarını çalışarak karşılamak zorunda olsa da, bir yıl boyunca Fransa'da kalabilecek olmak, hem de yeni bir dil öğrenmek, yeni bir kültürün inceliklerini çözmeye çabalamak, normalde sürekli yeni yerler görebilmek için yanıp tutuşan genç kıza ilaç gibi gelmişti. Gerçi Fransızca epey zordu kabul ediyordu, ama genç kız da çok azimliydi. Başlarda tutukluk yapsa da, sonraları açılmıştı.

Genç kadın tekrar gülümsedi. İşte o yağmurlu gün karşılaşmışlardı. Pansy Parkinson, dışarıda şakır şakır yağan yağmurun altında ipek elbisesi zengin görünümünü kaybetmiş, o güzelim ayakkabıları pis çamura bulanmış, okula geri dönmek için son şansını da kaçırmış ve berbat haliyle Hermione'nin kaldığı pansiyonun kapısında bitivermişti. Şüphesiz önce diğer otellere uğramıştı, ama onu içeri dahi almamışlardı.

Pansy bir oda vermeleri için hepsine söylenmiş, emirler vermiş, gerektiğinde tehdit etmiş ve en sonunda yalvarmak zorunda kalmıştı. Ancak gece eğlencesinden dönen bir genç kız olarak, üstünde tek kuruş parası bulunmadığından, parayı yollayacağına dair yeminler etse de kimseyi inandıramamıştı. Son anda Hermione kızın üzgün ve yalnız haline dayanamayıp bir oda vermelerini rica etmişti ve parayı kendisi ödeyeceğini söylemişti. Onun durumu da iyi sayılmazdı, ama çaresiz bir kızı bu yağmurda Paris sokaklarına geri yollamaktansa bir gecelik pansiyon ücretini ödemeye karar vermişti. Eğer göründüğü ve dediği gibi zenginse iade ederdi kuşkusuz. Hermione başını iki yana salladı. Aslında o parayı gözden çıkarmıştı, çünkü zenginlerin paraya hiç önem vermediklerini bilirdi. Yani kız mutlaka ödemeyi unutacaktı ya da umursamayacaktı. Fakat Pansy onu şaşırtmıştı.

Bir kere her şey bir oda ile çözülmemişti, çünkü pansiyonda boş oda yoktu. Yani ellerinden bir şey gelmezdi. Tek çare Hermione'nin odasını paylaşmaya razı olmasıydı, çünkü başka kimse bunu kabul etmezdi. Genç kız Pansy'nin rimeli akmış üzgün gözlerine bir an baktıktan sonra kabul etmişti. Fakat elbette oldukça fırsatçı olan Fransız pansiyoncu, odaya bir yatak daha koyabileceğini ama iki kişilik oda parası alacağını söylediğinde uzun süreli bir pazarlığa tutuşmuşlardı. Yine de Hermione iki kişilik bir oda parasından az olsa da, onu zorlayacak bir miktarı pansiyoncuya saymıştı. Tüm bu zaman zarfında Pansy susmuş, en sonunda kapı kapanıp yalnız kaldıklarında hafif bir sesle teşekkür etmişti.

O gece yaşamlarının sonrası için bir dönemeç olmuştu. Tüm farklılıklarına rağmen onları dost yapacak tohumlar o gün ekilmişti. Hermione'nin ona verdiği kuru giysilerle ısınan Pansy, kendini daha iyi hissetmiş, ikisi kısa süreli bir tutukluktan sonra, farkına varmadan birbirlerine hayatlarını anlatmaya başlamışlar ve bir yandan radyodan yayılan mükemmel eski müzik, sıcak kahve ve Fransız tostu eşliğinde küçük pencereden yağmuru izlemişlerdi.

Ertesi gün akşam Hermione için yüklü bir çek gelmişti. Genç kız şaşkınca çeke bakakalmış, daha sonra da Pansy'nin anlattığı okulun adresini bulup çeki iade etmişti. Hemen ertesi gün Pansy geri gelmiş ve bu sefer ikisi ufak bir tartışmaya girmişlerdi. Sonunda Pansy sadece Hermione'nin ödediği miktarı iade etmiş, ama hafta sonu telefon edip tiyatrodan loca ayırttığını belirtip gelmesini istemişti. Oyunda gerçekten eğlendiklerini ve sohbetten keyif aldıklarını fark edince bunu tekrarlamışlardı.

Bu gidiş gelişler Hermione'nin eğitimi bitene kadar devam etmiş, sonra genç kız İngiltere'ye dönmüştü. Pansy ise okulundan mezun olduktan sonra dünyayı dolaşmaya ve hayatın tadını çıkarmaya vermişti kendini. Ama görüşmeye devam etmişlerdi. Hayatlarını çoğu zaman tamamen dışarıda bırakıp kitaplar, seyahat, müzik, sinema ve tiyatro konusunda sabahlara kadar telefonlarda çene çalıp, sürekli birbirlerine kısa kısa mailler atmışlardı. Hermione başını hafifçe salladı. Zaten Pansy'nin hayatındaki ilginç olaylar bitmezdi. Anlatmaya başladığı zaman ikisi de kahkahalara gömülür, öyle bir an gelirdi ki neye güldüklerini bile unuturlardı. Ama dünyaları arasındaki uçurumun da farkındaydı genç kız. Çünkü Pansy ile beraberken, onun seçtiği yerlere gidilir, onun alışverişi hakkında konuşulur, onun arabası, özel şoförü, hizmetçisi, asistanı falanı filanı kullanılırdı. Hermione bundan şikâyet etmezdi. Zaten Pansy hiçbir yerde fazla uzun kalmazdı. Paris'ten bu yana Londra'ya sadece üç defa gelmişti ve sonuncusunda Hermione ailesiyle tatile gittiğinden görüşmeleri mümkün olmamıştı.

Genç kız iç geçirerek önüne dönüp kanepedeki ufak yastığı kucağına aldı. Yastığa sarılırken gözleri sehpaya takıldı. Draco'nun profiline birkaç saniye daldı. Genç adam ne kadar enerjik görünüyordu. Saçları gerçekte de o kadar açık bir sarı mıydı acaba? Yoksa dergilerin her zamanki resimlerle yaptıkları oynamalar yüzünden miydi bu? Saf bir kadın fotoğraf editörünün, hayran bakışları ve becerikli photoshop çalışması sonucunda mı böyle görünüyordu? Dizlerini indirip yastığı kenara bırakırken dergiye eğildi. Bu resimde tam belli olmuyordu, ama gözleri açık renk gibiydi sanki. Yakından nasıldı ki? Gözleri yanındaki kadına kaydı. Elbette onun gibi biri bu dilberden başkasıyla ortada dolaşmazdı. Muhteşem görünüyordu. Estetik var mı diye meraklandı bu sefer. Kadınların hem silahı hem cellâdı. Harika görünerek herkesi etkilerdin, ama bir diğer kadın seni kıskançlıkla afişe ediverdiğinde biterdin.

Omuzlarını silkip tekrar genç adama döndü. Pansy'nin dediklerinden çıkardığına göre sadece yakışıklı değil, aynı zamanda zeki ve başarılıydı. Elbette Malfoy adını duymayan yoktu, ama şirketler hâlâ efsane iş adamı Lucius Malfoy tarafından yönetiliyordu. Hermione de bir ara gazetede onun işleri yavaş yavaş oğluna devrettiğini okumuştu. Ama emekli olmak için epey gençti adam. Herhalde oğlunun her şeyi öğrenmesini sağlamak niyetindeydi. Sarışın varisin resmine bakarken, bu sorumluluk için ne kadar genç olduğunu düşündü. Evliliği de planlanmıştı üstelik. Pansy ile… Dudakları kıvrıldı. Pansy rolündeki Hermione ile olsa... Hafifçe dudaklarını yaladığını fark ettiğinde dehşetle doğruldu. Kaşları çatık bir şekilde kendi kendine söylendi.

"Rüyanda görürsün kızım!"

"Neyi görüyorsun?" Pansy içeri girmişti.

"Hiç." dedi Hermione omuz silkerek. "İyi misin?"

"Olacağım, tabii sen kabul edersen."

"Sana hayır dedim!"

İkisi yine hırçın hırçın bakışırlarken, Hermione elini saçlarından geçirdi. "Pansy sadece biraz uyumak istiyorum, tamam mı? Çok yorgunum. Lütfen, yarın konuşalım." Sıkıntılı bir tavırla kalktı. İçeriden yeni çarşaflarla geldiğinde arkadaşı sessizce koltukta oturuyordu. Genç kadın bir şey söylemeden büyük koltuğa yatağı hazırladı ve misafirine döndü.

"Gecelik ya da pijama ister misin?"

Pansy başını iki yana salladı. Hermione tekrar içini çekip, eliyle koridoru işaret etti. "Banyoyu gördün, mutfak da ileride. Bir ihtiyacın olursa da bana seslen. İyi geceler." Duraklayıp pencereye baktı. "Ya da belki günaydın da diyebiliriz." İç geçirip odasına ilerlerken, Pansy hâlâ oturmaya devam ediyordu. İkisi de uykuya dalmadan önce saatlerce dönüp durdular. Nihayet yorgunluklarına yenildiklerinde, dışarıda günlük hayatın telaşı çoktan başlamıştı bile.

* * *

Londra'nın elit yerleşim yerlerinden biri olan Hampstead kasabası, şehir merkezindeki insanların gürültüden kaçıp sığınmak, gezmek ya da huzurlu birkaç saat geçirmek amacıyla ziyaret ettikleri eşsiz bir yerdi. Yüksek bir yere kurulmuş, George döneminden kalma bir köy görünümünde, Londra'ya on beş yirmi dakika uzaklıktaki, ülkenin sayılı milyonerlerinin oturduğu bir semt olarak bilinen ufak kasaba, Freud Müzesi'nden şair John Keats'in evine kadar pek çok önemli ya da tarihi binayı da bünyesinde barındırıyordu. Yaklaşık üç yüz yirmi dönümlük Hampstead Heath parkı, yemyeşil alanları, gölü ve küçük korulukları ile kırsal bölgenin keyfini çıkarmak için seçilebilecek en mükemmel yerdi. Tenha sokakları, yan yana dizili, kutu gibi evleri ve eski dönemin tamamen korunmuş binalarıyla hayatın koşuşturmacasından çok uzak, yaşanılacak bir yer hissi uyandırıyordu.

Sabahın beraberinde getirdiği sis örtüsü bile, bu mutena kasabayı örtmeye kıyamamış görünüyordu. Issız yollarda siyah bir Lamborghini, yapılış amacına uymasa da, kurallara uyarak normal bir hızda ilerliyordu. Görünen o ki direksiyondaki şoförün, bu sessiz sakin kasabanın huzurunu bozmaya hiç niyeti yoktu. Buna rağmen kısa süren yolculuğu, çift kanatlı bir bahçe kapısı önünde son buldu. Kapılar açılırken, eli direksiyonda arkasına yaslanan Harry, ağaçlar arasından görünen evine sevgi dolu bir bakış attı.

Son derece doğal bırakılmış bahçesi, baharda rengârenk çiçeklerle doluyordu. Ayrıca Lily Potter, eline sepetini alıp, gülleriyle uğraşmayı çok seviyordu. Harry o güzelim gül kokuları içinde koşup oynadığı çocukluk günlerini hatırlıyordu. Bahçedeki yeşil çimler üzerinde piknik yaptıkları, annesi ve babasının sevgi dolu mırıldanmalarını, eline tutuşturulan lezzetli meyveleri ve babasının onu bahçede yakalamaya çalışmasını… Arabayı hareket ettirip ilerlerken, evin kapısının açıldığını gördü. George dönemi mimarisi tamamen korunarak restore edilmiş olan ev, ön cephesi hariç, diğer üç yanına yapılan eklemelerle eskiden kalmış izlenimi veren hayal gibi bir malikâneye dönüştürülmüştü. Dönemin resmiyeti, beyaz renk ve büyük sütunlar kullanarak yumuşatılmış, kapı, pencereler ve binanın detayları, bir ustanın elinde yeniden hayat bulmuştu. Hafiften salınan ağaçlar arasında, beyaz bir melek gibi süzülen binanın önünde durduğunda, garaj tarafından arabayı almak için gelen şoföre gülümseyip arabanın etrafını dolandı. Merdivenlerden geniş verandaya çıktığında kapıda bekleyen hizmetçi kızı gördü.

"Selam Myrtle!"

"Hoş geldiniz Mr. Potter."

Genç kız usulca kapıyı kapatıp işine dönerken, Harry merdivenlere yöneldi, ama salon tarafından mis gibi bir zambak kokusu ve topuk sesleri duyduğunda, gülümseyerek döndü. Annesi elinde birkaç tane liste, bir yandan okuyarak ona doğru geliyordu. Sinsice gülen Harry, geriye çekilip, mermer saksıda adını bilmediği egzotik bir bitkinin gölgesinde sessiz sedasız bekledi ve annesi tam yanından geçerken, onu ince belinden yakalayıp havada çevirdi. Bir çığlıkla kâğıtları savrulan Lily Potter, ona pusu kuranın oğlu olduğunu görünce gülerek omzunu yumrukladı.

"Hey! İndir beni!" Kadın olmak bazen iyiydi de, bir zamanlar siz elinden tutmadan yürüyemeyen ufacık bebeğin bugün sizi havada çevirebilmesi haksızlık gibi geliyordu. O oğlunu artık kucağına alıp taşıyamıyordu, değil mi?

Harry, gülerek şapırtılı bir öpücük kaptıktan sonra, annesini yere indirdi. Hâlâ genç, hâlâ çok güzel kızıl saçlı, zümrüt yeşili gözlü Lily Potter oğluna bakarak yarı şaka yarı ciddi sordu. "Ne istiyorsun söyle bakalım?"

Harry ellerini kaldırıp gülümsedi. "Hiçbir şey, sadece seni seviyorum."

Annesi kaşını kaldırdı. Harry iç çekerek somurtur gibi yaptı. "Sevgimi de mi sorguluyorsun anne?"

Lily, bu sahte duygu sömürüsü karşısında gülerek oğluna sarıldı. "Asla!" Geri çekilip kendi gözlerinin tıpatıp eşi gözlere baktı. "Ben de seni seviyorum, tatlım. Ama istekleriniz de fikirleriniz de sürekli değişince, arada bir her anne gibi ben de endişeleniyorum. Neden öğlen geldin bakalım? Draco iyi mi?"

Harry bu arada yerdeki kâğıtları topluyordu. "İşte kâğıtların. Draco iyi. Bu sabah uğramam gereken bir firma vardı. Anlaşma öyle çabuk imzalandı ki, ben de kendimi öğle saati gelmeden boşta buldum."

"Ve babana çaktırmadan bunu değerlendirmek istedin."

Muzip gözlere gülen Harry annesini tekrar öptü. "Bu akşam söylerim. Ria yukarda mı?"

"Evet. Yemek yedin mi tatlım? Bir şeyler hazırlatayım mı?"

"Yedim anne, gerek yok."

"İyi bakalım."

Harry, somon rengi damarlı, krem mermer merdivenlerden yukarı çıkıp uzun koridor boyunca yürüdü. Oturma odası gibi döşenmiş, küçük bir kıza ait görünen sevimli bir odaya girdi. Oda, geniş pencereleri, incecik tül perdeleri, rahat ve kullanışlı görünen kırmızı koltuk takımı ile sıcacık ufak bir salondu. Duvara dayalı bir masada el işleri, yanında sıra sıra kitaplıkta kitaplar ve yerde kocaman bir oyuncak sandığı ile bir de büyük bebek evi vardı. Hatta görünüşe göre bebek evi, şu an içinde bulundukları malikânenin minyatür kopyasıydı. Köşedeki sallanan bambu koltukta yaşlı ve hafif toplu bir kadın oturuyor, iş işliyordu. Hemen yanındaki küçük iş masasında, minik sandalyesine oturmuş ufak, kızıl saçları omuzlarında ışıldayan, ela gözlü küçük bir kız da arada bir ona göz atarak, kendi elindeki işle uğraşıyordu.

Onlara hissettirmeden içeri süzülen genç adam "Hey!" diyerek yaşlı kadının yanağından bir makas aldı. İkisi birden irkildiler. Küçük kızın gözleri ışıldarken, kadın Harry'nin eline bir şaplak attı.

"Kazık kadar oldun, hâlâ bir bayana nasıl davranacağını öğrenemedin. Uslu ol!"

Harry sırıtarak elini yüreğine koydu ve nezaketle eğildi. "Affedersin tatlım, ama seni öyle sevimli görünce bir makas almadan edemedim."

"Hadi hadi," diye biraz yatışarak, hafifçe topuzunu yokladı yaşlı kadın. "Tatlımmış. Gönül almaya çabalıyorsun, ama yemezler."

Harry gülerek döndü ve hevesle ona uzanan küçük bedeni kucağına alarak, ufak sandalyeye oturdu.

"Bak Harry, işliyorum."

"Aferin sana!" Harry kargacık burgacık şekilden bir anlam çıkaramadı, ama çok beğenmiş görünüp küçük kızı sevindirmeyi başardı.

Koltukta hafifçe sallanan kadın onu şöyle bir süzdü. "Bugün neler oldu bakalım?"

"Her zamanki şeyler."

Yaşlı kadın başını salladı ve elindeki gergefe döndü. İğnesi alışkın hareketlerle batıp çıkarken, mırıldandı. "Her şey yolunda olsun da."

"Endişelenme."

Kadın küçük kıza bir bakıp kaşını kaldırdı. "Ariana Potter! Fırsattan istifade kaytarma küçükhanım."

Ariana içini çekti. "Sadece ara verdim Mrs. Figg." Sonra Harry'ye sokuldu. Harry kardeşinin saçlarını öpüp ona göz kırptı. Mrs. Figg son iğnesini de çıkardıktan sonra yavaşça doğrulup eğildi.

"Nasıl?" diye sordu altın ve gümüş rengi iplikle işlenmiş sevimli kedileri gösterip.

Harry omuz silkti. "Herhalde güzel."

Kadın ona dik dik baktı. "Herhalde? Siz erkeklerde zevk denilen şeyin z'si yok."

"Ama hakaret ediyorsun."

"Ederim. Sonuna kadar hakkım var. Bebekken senin pis bezlerini az yıkamadım."

"Ah! Lütfen gene başlama!"

Ariana kıkır kıkır gülerken, Harry kaçmak için onu bırakıp kalktı. Odadan çıkarken kadının her kelimede yükselen sesi onu koridorun sonuna dek takip etti.

"Lütfen başlamaymış! Beni susturamazsın küçük bey! Hem de hayatımda gördüğüm en pis bezlerdi işte. Üstelik de gördüğüm en yaramaz çocuktun, Harry Potter! Sürekli sandalyeme toplu iğne koyardın. Onca yıl boyunca seni eğitmek için çalışıp çabaladım. Ben…" Ses hafiften alçalırken, bu tiradı emektar dadısından yıllardır dinleye dinleye artık ezbere bilen Harry, gülerek odasına ilerledi.

Arabella Doreen Figg, Harry kendini bildi bileli Potter ailesiyle birlikte yaşıyordu. Genç yaşında dul kaldığı söylenen Mrs. Figg, zamanında James Potter'ın annesine yoldaşlık etmişti. Hastalandığı zamanlarda da yanındaydı. Babası ve annesini kaybettiğinde ve evlendikten sonra da James onu bırakmamıştı. Yaşlı Mrs. Potter öldüğünde, Mrs. Figg kendini çok yalnız hissetmişti, ama Harry doğduğunda, sanki birden kendine gelmişti. Ufaklığın dadısı olmuş ve James de gönül rahatlığıyla oğlunu ona teslim etmişti. Harry büyüyünce dadısı artık yaşlanmış olduğu için, odasına çekilip, yaşlılığını huzur içinde geçirmek istediğini bildirmişti. Ama ortaya hiç de hesapta olmayan bir ikinci çocuk çıktığı zaman, onlara 'beni öldürmek mi istiyorsunuz siz?' diye bağıran kadının, gerçekte gözleri sevinçten ışıl ışıl parlamıştı. Ariana doğduğundan beri de, koşuşturma isteyen ve yorucu olan işleri diğer öğretmenlere ve hizmetkârlara bırakarak ona dadılık ediyordu.

Harry, krem rengi döşenmiş odasına girdiğinde, kravatını gevşeterek banyosuna ilerledi. Geniş jakuzi suyla dolmaya başlayınca, yandaki kapıyı açarak diğer bir odaya geçti ve dolabını açarak yeni kıyafetler çıkardı. Kravatını ve gömleğini köşedeki sepete bırakıp tekrar odasına geçti ve banyosu hazır olana dek biraz dinlenmek amacıyla yatağına uzandı.

Odanın krem rengi yumuşaklığı, maun mobilyalarla karıştırılarak biraz daha keskin bir hava verilmesi sağlanmıştı. İçerideki büyük yatak ve yanındaki sehpalarla birlikte, koyu şarap rengi bir koltuk takımı ve önündeki orta sehpası dışında odada eşya yoktu. Yalınlığı ile zevkli bir erkeğin odası olduğunu belli ediyordu. Harry Potter, yatağında gözleri tavana dikili yatarken, bir yandan hayatlarındaki değişikliği düşünüyordu. Öyle ya kendi hayatı da değişecekti, çünkü her şeyi Draco ile birlikte yapıyorlardı. Oysa şimdi Draco evlilik kurumunun saygın bir üyesi olacaktı. Harry de evli olmayan birinin giremeyeceği o gruba dâhil olamayacaktı. Evli ve bekârlar sosyetenin büyük partileri hariç kolay kolay bir araya gelmezlerdi. Aralarında gözle görülmeyen bir çizgi bulunurdu. Ama elbette, çok ender de olsa, bazen istisnalar olurdu. Mesela müzmin bekâr Sirius Black'in evli olmadığı halde pek çok partiye rahatlıkla girebilmesi gibi. Davetlerin bir kısmı onu artık evli görebilme çabası yüzündendi. Geri kalan kısmı ise davetiyeleri yollayan bayanların ümitleri. Harry hafifçe gülerek ellerini başının altında kenetledi. Boşa kürek çekiyorlardı, Sirius umutsuz vakaydı.

Düşünceleri tekrar en yakın arkadaşına döndü. Evlilik kararı bu kadar basit olmamalıydı. Ama Harry, her ne kadar bazı kurallardan muaf olabileceğini düşünse de bu hayatın bir parçasıydı. Babası, annesi ile evlendiğinde bir kuralı çiğnemişti, ama annesi şahane güzelliği, uygun davranışları ve zekâsı ile kendisini kabul ettirmeyi başarmıştı. Harry o kadar şanslı olabilecek miydi? Yoksa kolayı seçip bir süre sonra, o da Draco gibi adaylardan birini kabul mü edecekti? Arkadaşının durumu daha önce düşünmediği şeyleri düşünmesine yol açmıştı. Yine de belki yanılıyordu. Belki o da annesi ve babası gibi bir aşk evliliği yapabilirdi. İlle de Draco gibi olması gerekmezdi ki. Tebessüm etti. Sanki Draco ile aynı şeyleri mi yaşamışlardı?

Hatıralara daldı. Okuldan mezun olduğunda tıpkı Draco gibi cafcaflı bir müdürlük alacağını, bir sekreteri, özel odası olacağını ve takımlarını giyip işe giderken kızlara hava falan atacağını düşünmüştü. Ama şirkette iki saat bekletildikten sonra, babasının bürosuna çağırılmak yerine bir personel müdürü tarafından iş görüşmesine alınıp, sonunda eline bir kutu mektup tutuşturulunca şoka uğramıştı. Kızmış ve hakarete uğradığını düşünüp, babasının ofisine fırlamıştı. James Potter ise kocaman bir gülümsemeyle ona sadece bu işi vereceğini belirtmişti. Harry sinirlenmiş, çıkıp gitmiş, bir süre dışarıda iş aramış, ama kimse koskoca James Potter'ın oğluna iş vererek babasıyla karşı karşıya gelmeyi göze alamamıştı. En sonunda o da kös kös şirketin yolunu tutmuştu. Mektup taşımaktan, fotokopi çekmeye bir sürü ıvır zıvır işten sonra, ufak tefek işler almaya başlamış ve tam yükseldim derken babası onu yine şaşırtmıştı. Harry tekrar gülümsedi. O günler aklına geldiğinde çalışmanın ne olduğunu tam anlamıyla idrak etmesini sağladığı için babasına kızamıyordu. Düşünceleri yine babasının ofisine hışımla girdiği bir diğer ana gitti. Gelecek konusunda bin bir türlü düşüncesi vardı, ama babası oğluna, şapkadan tavşan çıkaran bir sihirbazın gülümsemesi ile hiç de beklemediği bir teklifte bulunmuştu. Taa birinci katta ufacık bir müdürlük…

 _"Yine ayak işleri yapmamı mı istiyorsun?" dedi Harry kulaklarına inanamadan. "Bu kadarı yetmedi mi?"_

 _James Potter, büyük makam koltuğunda arkasına yaslanıp gülümsedi. "Senin için her şeyi kolaylaştırdık Harry, hem de yapmamamız gerekirken."_

 _Harry ellerini kaldırdı. "Kolaylaştırmak mı? Baba yapma lütfen! Bu şirketin her kademesinde çalıştım. İlk başladığımda bana mektupları dağıttırmıştın."_

 _James güldü. "Yani? Şimdi mektup dağıtan çocuğun hissettiklerini biliyorsun ve işi de, değil mi?"_

 _Genç adam durakladı. "Evet."_

 _"Ve onu asla görmezden gelemezsin."_

 _Bu cümleye oflayıp sıkıntıyla tekrar onaylamak dışında bir yanıt bulamamıştı. "Evet."_

 _"Öyleyse doğru olanı yapmışım."_

 _Harry gözlerini devirdi. "Draco asla ayak işi yapmadı-"_

 _"Draco benim oğlum değil." James Potter ciddileşerek öne eğildi. "Sana verdiğim müdürlükle yetineceksin Harry ve basamak basamak yükseleceksin, otuzuna geldiğinde, müşteri portföyüne benim listemdeki on büyük isimden en az üç tanesini eklemeyi başarmışsan, yönetim kuruluna girmeye hak kazanacaksın. Ama o zamana kadar çalışanımsın."_

 _Harry bu sözleri sıkıntı ile dinlemişti. Varlık içinde yüzerken maaşlı çalışmak, ona çok büyük haksızlık gibi geliyordu. Tamam, babası hiçbir şey esirgememişti ondan, ama parasını hesaplamak zorunda kalmak hoşuna gitmiyordu. İçinde bir yerlerde onun haklı olduğunu bilse de, o da Draco gibi zengin çocuğu olmanın nimetlerinden kayıtsız şartsız faydalanmak istiyordu. Ama babaların çocuk yetiştirme anlayışları farklıydı ne yazık ki._

 _Draco okul çağına geldiği andan itibaren bir gün şirketin başına geçeceği düşünülerek iş adamı olarak eğitilmişti. Harry ise okul hayatını keyfince yaşama ve yaşıtlarıyla eğlenme imkânı bulmuştu. Doğal olarak Draco aldığı eğitimle gerçekten müdürlük yaparken, kendisi o sırada mektup taşıyordu. Yine de bu açıdan bakıldığında daha şanslı olduğu bir gerçekti. Çocukluğunun tadını çıkarmış, sadece üniversiteye giderken çalışmaya başlamıştı. Ayrıca Malfoy evindeki sessiz soğuklukla kıyaslandığında, ailesinin ona verdiği sevgi dolu sıcacık ortam her şeye değerdi. Kafasını kaldırıp onun kararını bekleyen babasına baktı._

 _"Bazen yönetmek için hizmet etmen gerekir." dedi James Potter._

 _Harry iç geçirerek gülümsedi. "Nasıl istersen baba."_

Hatıralarına gülümseyip yataktan doğrulduğunda, o günlerdeki çocukça davranışlarına gülüyordu. Gerçi bu biraz saçmaydı, çünkü hâlâ ciddi bir iş için ölüp diriliyordu. Ama babası yeterli olana dek ona bunu sağlamayacaktı.

Aslında onun haberi yoktu belki, ama James Potter oğlunu o kadar yakından izliyordu ki, Harry'nin bu düşüncelerini bile adı gibi biliyordu. Ancak zengin ve hazıra konan bir iş adamı olmasındansa, oğlunun her şeyi bilen ve şirketin her tarafını dolaşmış bir yönetici olmasını arzu ediyordu. Posta odasındaki telaşlı havadan, toplantı odasındaki sessiz rekabete varıncaya dek hepsini tanımalıydı ki, o koltukta oturduğunda kimin ne hissettiğini, önüne gelen raporların hangi eller tarafından hazırlandığını, o beyaz sayfalardaki rakamların sadece rakam olmadığını ve üstünde birçok insanın teri olduğunu en iyi şekilde bilsin. Şirketini her odasıyla, her çalışanıyla, her anlaşmasıyla tanısın.

Normalde pek çok yönetici çalışanlarını tanımazdı. James'in düşüncesine göre üç tip yönetici vardı. Biri patronlardı, etrafındakilerin, kendi hayatını kolaylaştırmak için yaratılmış, iki ayaklı robotlar olduğunu sanan gruptu bunlar. İkincisi yöneticilerdi, ama bunlar çeşit çeşitti, kimisi kendileri için çalışan insanları soğuk bir nezaketle buna mecbur gibi hissettirirlerdi ve onlar da nedenini bilmeden minnet içinde başlarındaki kişiye hayranlık duyarlardı, kimisi onları tanır ve bu işe uygun olarak eğitilmiş birisi olarak, bu eğitimin hakkını vererek sıfatını hak ederdi. Sonuncusu ise liderlerdi, gerçek yöneticiler arasından çıkan ve çalışanlarının izlemek için can attığı, kimi zaman kitleleri takip ettirmeyi başarabilen kişiler. İşte James oğlunun böyle biri olmasını istiyordu. Onun patron değil, lider olmasını arzu ediyordu. Bir zamanlar babası da ona aynısını yapmıştı. Ve James bundan asla pişman olmamıştı. Harry de kendisi bilmese de yavaş yavaş kıvama geliyordu. Yine de James'in acelesi yoktu. Oğluyla kafa kafaya çalışabileceği günleri iple çekse de, bir baba olarak üstüne düşeni en iyi şekilde yapabilmek için zaman gerektiğini biliyordu.

Harry, uzun ve rahat bir banyodan sonra biraz dinlenmek için yatağına uzandı. Akşam yine Draco ile buluşacaktı. Genç adam şu tanışma gerçekleşene dek, barlardan çıkmayacaktı belli ki. Onun görevi de o zamana dek arkadaşına göz kulak olmaktı. İçini çekip gözlerini kapattı.

* * *

Pansy, mutfaktan gelen kahve kokusuyla uyandı. Bileğindeki pırlanta taşlı saat, öğleyi geçtiğini belirtiyordu. İçini çekerek kalktı ve koltuğun kenarına bıraktığı kısa sabahlığını sırtına geçirdi. Banyoya ilerledi. Mutfaktan gelen tabak sesleri Hermione'nin bir şeyler hazırladığını belli ediyordu. Elini, yüzünü yıkadıktan sonra mutfağa geçti.

"Günaydın!"

"Günaydın Pansy. Aslında öğleyi geçti ama-" Hermione gülümseyerek omzunu silkti. "Otursana kahvaltı hazır. Bir de sürpriz."

Pansy kaşını kaldırdığında, arkadaşı gülerek elindeki servis tabağının kapağını açtı. "Fransız tostu."

İkisi birlikte geçmişi hatırlayıp gülümserken, Hermione kahveleri doldurdu ve salona geçip geri geldi. O anda evde yumuşak bir müzik yankılanmaya başladı. Az sonra tıpkı tanıştıkları akşamda olduğu gibi hararetli bir sohbete dalmışlardı.

Telefonu çalıp da Hermione koşturduğunda, Pansy ikinci fincan kahvesini içiyordu. Onun alıştığı gibi olmasa da, neyse ki arkadaşı da kaliteli kahve kullanıyordu. Genç kadın, Hermione'nin süper durumu olmasa dahi bazı şeylerin kesinlikle basit ya da ucuzunu tercih etmemesini takdir ediyordu. Kaliteli, doğal ya da sağlıklı olanı seçerdi. Fincanı masaya bırakıp gözlerini ufak mutfakta gezdirdi. Şu dizayn bile onun zevkini kanıtlıyordu. Gerçi onun bu sadelik tutkusu ile zaman zaman dalga geçtiği olurdu, ama nedenini anlayabiliyordu. Hiç mutfağa girmeyen birisi de olsa, pansiyonun mutfağını hatırlıyordu. Her şey tıkış tıkış ve üst üsteydi. Dolaplar ağzına kadar dolu görünüyordu ve tezgâhın üstünde bir tabağı koyabilmek için bile bir sürü şeyi indirmek gerekiyordu. Onun dehşeti karşısında Hermione gülmüş ve normal pek çok insanın, ne yazık ki benzer mutfaklarda bu şekilde yaşamak zorunda olduğunu söylemişti. Bu onu gerçekten de irkiltmişti. İlk defa olarak kendi dünyası dışında başka dünyalar da olduğunu fark etmesini sağlamıştı. Ama Hermione hayal ettiği şeylere yavaş yavaş ulaşıyor gibi görünüyordu. İyi bir iş ve sonrasında da güzel ve sade bir ev ilk hayaliydi.

Gözleri tabağında bıraktığı ekmek parçalarına döndü. Hafifçe gülümsedi. Tanıştıkları akşam da tostun kenarlarını yememeye çalışmıştı, ama Hermione şaşırmıştı. Okuduğu okulda zayıf kalmak konusunda çok ciddi bir tutum olduğunu anlatmaya çabalamıştı, ama genç kız umursamamıştı. Ufacık bir parça ekmek alıp ucundan ısırdı ve tadını çıkardı. Kendisine ancak bu kadar izin verebilmişti. Ekmeğin tadı ve müziğin tatlı nağmeleri onu yıllar öncesine götürdü.

Madam Maxime'in Lady Okulu, öğrencilerinin dışarıda geçirdiği saatler konusunda çok titizdi. Aristokrat hanımefendiler ve zengin sınıfın kızları, her an bir risk ile karşı karşıya kalabilirlerdi. Aileler için kaçırılmak, fidye istenmekten bile daha büyük bir tehlike vardı ki, o da masum ve saf kızlarının bir servet avcısı tarafından kandırılması ve bir rezalete sebep olmasıydı. İşte bu yüzden kızlar titizlikle kontrol ediliyor, yanlarında özel refakatçileri olmadan kesinlikle dışarı çıkamıyorlardı. Fakat elbette her zaman kurallara uymayı sevmeyen birkaç öğrenci çıkıyordu. Pansy de, bir okul kermesi sırasında tanıştığı yakışıklı genç adamla bir akşam dansa gitmek için okuldan gizlice kaçmıştı. Ama gecesi hiç de umduğu gibi geçmemişti. Çocuk fazla ukala ve serseri çıkmış, onu bir motele götürmeye kalkmıştı. Pansy ise bu kaba davranış karşısında ona ağzına geleni saymış, hakkında düşündüklerini –onu budala bulduğunu da ekleyerek- açıkça söyleyivermişti. Sosyete kızı olması, onu boyun eğen biri yapmıyordu, gerekince rahatlıkla kendini savunabiliyordu, fakat bu davranışı ters tepmiş, çocuk onu bomboş bir caddede bırakıp gitmişti.

Sonuç, gecenin ve deli gibi yağan yağmurun altında beş parasız ve arabasız, tek başına kalakalmak olmuştu. Hepsinin üstüne, ıslak bir sıçan gibi görünerek otel kapılarından kovulmak ona inanılmaz ağır gelmişti. En son çaresi yürüyebildiği en yakın noktadaki pansiyonlardan biri olmuştu ve Pansy yıkılmak üzereydi. Paranın önemini o gece bir kez daha anlamış, kendi kendine asla çıktığı erkeklere güvenmeyeceğine ve yanında mutlaka birkaç kredi kartı taşıyacağına söz vermişti. Sözünü de tutmuştu. Bir daha kimse onu sokakta terk edememişti.

Bu pansiyondan da kovulmasına şu kadarcık bir şey kalmışken, kendi yaşlarında kahverengi saçlı bir kız atılıp odanın parasını ödeyebileceğini söylemişti. Pansy, kimseden böyle bir şey beklemezdi. Fakat kız, oda olmadığı için sonunda kendi odasını paylaşmaya bile razı olmuştu.

Pansy'nin dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldı. Hermione'nin yabancı dil eğitimi almaya yeni başladığı belliydi, çünkü Fransızcası çok iyi değildi. O gece birlikte yedikleri, Paris tınıları eşliğindeki Fransız tostu genç kıza o güne kadar yediği tüm spesiyallerden daha lezzetli gelmişti. Sokakta değildi, beş yıldızlı bir otelde de değildi, ama kurulanmış, ısınmış, karnı doymuştu ve bu İngiliz kızı ile sohbet eğlenceliydi. Onun Londra'dan bahsettiği anlarda içi hafifçe burulmuştu. Çünkü kendisi de İngiltere'de doğmuştu, ama o kadar çok seyahat etmişti ki, ülkesini tanımaya fırsatı olmamıştı. Kendini bildi bileli, annesinin hazırlattığı programlara uymuştu. Mrs. Parkinson'un da kendi programı vardı. Bu planlara hiç dâhil edilmeyen baba ise, kendini zaten işlerine vermiş olduğundan durumun farkında bile değildi.

Pansy içini çekerek kalkıp fincanını doldurdu. Düşünceleri tekrar pansiyona gitti. Ertesi gün okula dönmüş, durumu anlatmış, azar işitmiş, ama babasının duymaması yolunda Madam ile bir sürü ödün vererek anlaştıktan sonra Hermione'ye bir çek yollamıştı. Fakat çek geri dönmüştü. Kız çeki kabul etmemişti, çok fazla olduğunu, sadece ödediği miktarı verecekse alacağını söylemişti, zira çalışması gerekiyordu. Pansy de karşılık verebilmek için bir sebep aranmış ve birden okul ödevleri ve bunlardan ne kadar nefret ettiği aklına gelmişti. Lady okulunda bile tarih ve matematiğe ihtiyaç duyulması bazı kızların hoşuna gitmese de, katlanıyorlardı. Zengin babalar için kızlarının çekler ve hisse senedi üzerindeki rakamları doğru okuması yeterli olsa da, okul doğal olarak onlardan daha fazlasını bekliyordu. Bu ani gelen ilhamla hep yaptığını yapmış ve dersler için yardım istediğini belirtmişti. Böylece hem ona bir şeyler daha verebilecek hem de karşılığında ödevlerden kurtulacaktı. Fakat hiç de öyle olmamıştı. Bu kız ona kafa tutmuş, ödevlerini yapmaya kesinlikle yanaşmamış, öğretirim, ama asla senin yerine yapmam demişti. Kendisi önce epey şaşırmış, ikna etmek için hediye falan teklif etmiş -ayakkabı, elbise falan- ama kız ona kapıyı göstermişti. Pansy o sırada kızın dobralığından etkilendiğini fark etmişti. Açıkçası hayatında onu pohpohlamayan ve rahat rahat kafa tutabilen birinin varlığı hoşuna gitmişti. Sıradan bir kızla arkadaşlık kurduğunu düşünerek arada bir şaşırsa da, bu arkadaşlık nedense bitmemişti. Yardımları da karşılıklı olmuştu. Hermione ona derslerini anlatırken, o da genç kıza dil pratiği yaptırıp daha iyi olmasını sağlamıştı.

İki kız, birdenbire boş zamanları birlikte geçirir olmuşlardı. Sinema, tiyatro, müze derken Paris'i alt üst etmişler ve bu arkadaşlıktan zevk almışlardı. Sonra nihayet kaçınılmaz an gelmiş ve Hermione evine dönmüştü. Pansy ilk hafta onun yazıp yazmayacağını merakla beklemişti, sonra bir mektup gelmişti. İlk mektupları mailler takip etmiş ve arkadaşlık bitmemişti. Pansy'nin okulu bittikten sonra da yine annesinin hazırladığı programla dünyayı dolaşmaya çıkmıştı. Annesi biraz da kızını gözden uzakta tutarak, yaşı geldiğinde ortaya çıkarıp en mükemmel damat adayını bulmayı hedeflemişti. Pansy bunu hiç fark etmemişti. Zira okuldan ayrıldığı gün Hermione'ye attığı mailde tek bir kelime vardı; özgürlük.

Genç kadın içini çekerek bardağındaki koyu kıvamlı sıvıya baktı. Özgürlük buraya kadardı işte. Arkadaşı mutfağa girince de başını kaldırdı.

Hermione yerine oturup, "Ginny. Susmak bilmedi bir türlü." diye güldü.

Pansy de gülümsedi. Ancak bu dalgın bir gülümsemeydi ve Hermione'nin yüzündeki tebessüm silindi. Tüm gece yapılan tartışma sanki tekrar patlak vermek üzereymiş gibi bir gerginlik oluştu.

"Pansy sakın yine başlama-"

"Lütfen Herm."

"Bunu bana sorduğuna bile inanamıyorum?"

"Senden başkası yapamaz."

"Kimse yapmaz ki zaten, hem gireceğin aileye bunu nasıl yaparsın?"

"Bak açıklayacağım-"

"Zenginlerin gururu yok mu sanıyorsun?"

"Ortaya çıkmayacaksın ki. Aile içinde bir tanışma."

"Ha, bir yerlere gidilmeyecek yani?"

"Tamam, birkaç davet olabilir, ama-"

"Davet mi?" Hermione'nin iyice tepesi atmıştı. "Önce aile içinde, sonra davet. Ah, belki de düğün günü tam zamanında yetişirsin ha?"

"Herm, hayatım, inan bu işler tamamen geleneksel. Ben uygun bir şekilde dönüp, Mrs. Malfoy ve eşi ile konuştuktan sonra her şey yoluna girecek."

"Anam Tanrım Pansy, her şeyi düşünürdüm, ama senin kadar zeki birinin bu kadar saçmalayacağını düşünmezdim."

"İnan saçmalamıyorum. Draco Malfoy'un da bu düğün işinden pek memnun olduğunu sanmıyorum. Seni temin ederim yapabilse, o da yerine başkasını koyardı."

"Ne yani? Bu beni ikna mı etmeli?"

"Sadece orada bulunacaksın. Hepsi bu."

"Pans, bu iş öyle basit değil."

"Beni yalvartacak mısın?"

"Sen de yalvarma!"

"Bak daha önce de yapmıştık, eğlenmiştik hatırlarsan."

"Tanrı aşkına, o zaman sadece birkaç çocuğu kandırmıştık, nasıl kıyaslarsın?"

"Ama inanmışlardı Herm ve hepsi de sosyetedendi. Şimdi de inanırlar."

Genç kadın onu şöyle bir süzdü ve gözlerini kıstı. "Malfoy'larla bir alıp veremediğin mi var? Çünkü gelinin sen değil de yerine yolladığın biri olduğunu öğrenilince biraz olay çıkacak."

"Reklamın iyisi kötüsü olmaz." diye kestirip attı Pansy. "Sadece bana güvenemez misin?"

"Başka bir şey olsa inan sonuna dek güvenirdim, ama bu olmaz." Hermione o itiraz edemeden kalktı. "Dışarı çıkmalıyım, Ginny dükkânda, ama bugün alınması gereken malzemeler var, o çıkamayacağına göre en azından onları alayım. Şimdi ya benimle gel ya da evde kal. Akşama yetişirim."

Pansy ona başını sallayıp, hemen kalkınca, genç kadın iç geçirdi. Yüzündeki ifadeden kararlı olduğunu anlamak çok kolaydı. Yol boyunca baskı yapıp duracaktı. Aynı şeyleri daha kaç kez dinlemeye gücü yeterdi acaba?

* * *

Rivoli Bar, müşterilerine her zamanki ışıltısı ile hizmet veriyordu. İş çıkışı olması dolayısıyla müşteriler, ağırlıklı olarak bar kısmını tercih etmişti. İnce uzun salonda, sağda solda, kadife koltuklarda oturan birkaç çift haricinde iki müşteri daha vardı. Bu gece daha sessiz ve gözden uzakta bir köşeyi tercih etmiş olan şık giyimli iki erkek, masada derin bir sohbete dalmışlardı.

"Alışmak mümkün mü sanıyorsun? Daha bir gün oldu." Draco bir yudum viski içti.

"Sadece sordum."

"Tamam. Bu en hassas konum olacak bundan böyle."

"Seçeneğin olmaması çok kötü."

"Olmaz mı?" diye güldü Draco. "Alternatifim Maureen Talbot."

Harry, kadehini dudaklarına götürürken, eli havada bir ıslık çaldı. "Uvvv! Dostum yağmur-dolu olayı gibi oldu. Maureen ha!" Hafifçe titrermiş gibi yaptı. "Tanrı korusun!"

Draco sırıttı. "Hayal kurmaya devam et. Eğer Pansy ile nişanlanırsam, Maureen kime kancayı takacak?"

Harry dehşetle ona döndü. Draco güldü. Sinsice eğilip fısıldadı. "Sence bir Malfoy ayarında kim var başka?"

"Olmaz."

"Ne olmaz?" dedi Draco daha da çok sırıtarak.

Harry kalkar gibi yaptı. "Hemen babama gidip iflasımızı açıklamasını istemeliyim."

Draco kahkahayı bastı. Harry de sırıtarak tekrar oturup başını iki yana salladı. "Şaka bir yana gerçekten yapabilirim."

"İnanırım." dedi sarışın genç adam hâlâ gülerken.

"O kızla nasıl çıktığını bile anlamıyorum." diye homurdandı Harry. "Ben kadınlarımı –nasıl desem- sıcak severim. O kadın buzdolabından farksız."

"Her zaman değil." Sırıttı. Harry'nin birden gözleri büyüdü. "Aman Tanrım, hayır! Nerede? Maureen'i duvara dayanmış halde hayal edemiyorum."

Draco bir kahkaha attı. "Hayal edebilirsin, emin ol."

"Uvvv!" Siyah saçlı genç adam gözlerini etrafta dolaştırdı. "Belki de bana kancayı takmak için çabalamasına izin verebilirim."

"Tanrım, Harry Potter çok ayıp."

"Söyleyene bak! Tüm sosyetik dilberlerin tadına bakan kim?"

"Abartma lütfen. Senin dokunduklarına dokunmadım."

İkisi bir an bakışıp sırıttılar ve tekrar kadehlerine döndüler.

"Ciddi miydin?"

Bu soru üzerine kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Sonra Harry iç geçirdi. "Hayır, ciddi değilim, belki Cho olmasa izin verebilirdim. Sadece ne yapacağını görmek için. Ama olmaz."

Draco arkasına yaslanıp arkadaşını süzdü. "Cho ile ciddi misin?"

Harry yine bir süre sessiz kaldı, sonra başını olumsuzca salladı. "Cho çok tatlı bir kız. Ailenin bebeği gibi yetiştirilmiş, ayrıca fazla duygusal. Aramızda bir sorun olmasa da birbirimize pek uygun olmadığımız kesin. Ki bu cümle de saçma, çünkü aramızda pek bir şey yok. Hatta hiçbir şey yok, sadece takılıyoruz. Ben hayatımda, hımm biraz cıvıl cıvıl ve ne bileyim ateş parçası gibi bir şey istiyorum galiba."

"Ateş parçası?" Sarışın genç adam tek kaşını kaldırmıştı. "Ria gibi mi?"

Harry güldü. "Biliyorum, bu babamın ona taktığı lakap. Fakat çevremdeki en yakın iki örnek, annem ve kız kardeşim oldu. Onların ikisi de tıpkı babamın dediği gibi ateş parçası."

Küçük Ria'nın hayat dolu gülümsemesini düşünen Draco başını salladı. "Bunu en başından beri biliyordum zaten. Sen kurallara uyamazsın."

"Herhangi bir kurala uymak zorunda değilim, babam da uymamış, ama o ve annem mükemmel bir çift, o yüzden kuralları hiç takmıyorum. Yani Maureen gibi birisi sırf sosyete mensubu ve birbirimize denk olduğumuz için peşimde dolanabilir, ama annem hayatta bu evliliğe izin vermez."

Lily Potter'ın yumuşacık görünümlü, ama istediği an herkese kök söktürebilecek olağanüstü bir kadın olduğunu çok iyi bilen Draco içini çekti. Lily, Maureen gibi birini gelin diye evine sokmazdı. Keşke annesi de evlilik konusunda böyle düşünseydi. "Çok şanslısın, Harry."

"Biliyorum." Harry gülümsedi, ama Draco'nun yüzündeki endişeyi fark edince tebessümü silindi. "Dostum, belki her şey daha iyi olur."

Silkinen Draco zoraki gülümsedi. Bu konuyu düşünmemek için Harry'ye geri döndü. "Peki, Cho ile ayrılacak mısınız o zaman?"

Harry, konu değişikliğini arkadaşının hatırı için kabullendi. Garsona işaret edip içkilerinin tazelenmesini beklerken, bir elini uzun koltuğun arkasına atıp, ayak ayak üstüne attı ve buruk bir şekilde güldü. "Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse Cho'nun hâlâ Diggory'yi unutamadığını sanıyorum."

"Ne?" Draco şaşkınca baktı. "Ciddi misin? Chang'ler onu öldürür."

İçkileri geldiğinde kısa bir an sessizlik oldu. Garson uzaklaşınca Harry bir yudum içti ve bardağını masaya bıraktı. "Sorun da bu, saklamaya çabalıyor, ama hâlâ ona âşık olduğuna kalıbımı basabilirim."

"Bir manşet daha olacak desene."

Harry başını salladı. Chang ailesi, aşırı zengin olmasa da sosyetenin saygın bir üyesiydi. Bir parçası olduğunuz bu sosyal ortam sizi belli kurallarla sınırlardı, ancak jet sosyetenin kurallarına uymakla ona dâhil olmamak arasında seçim yapmanız gerektiğinde, çevre kazanırdı. Kurallar kuralları doğurur ve en sonunda sıkışıp kalırdınız. Bu durum, sonunda bazen bir isyana ya da yanlış bir harekete yol açıverirdi.

Cho Chang de, ailesinin tatlı kızı, nasıl olmuşsa bir akşam yemeği çıkışında karşılaştığı, yeni yeni adı duyulan bir modele tutuluvermişti. Önceleri gizli devam eden yasak aşk, bir magazin haberi ile sosyete dünyasında patlamıştı. Yakışıklı model Cedric Diggory ile çiçeği burnunda sosyete güzelinin öpüşürken çekilmiş resimleri günlerce gazetelere bayram ettirmişti. Neyse ki Chang ailesi bir Malfoy ya da Potter gibi ünlü değildi, ama bu kameraların Cho'nun peşinde koşmalarını engellememişti. Cedric Diggory, bu işten Cho'dan çok daha fazla kazançlı çıkmış, en az üç dergi ile uzun süreli bir anlaşma imzalayıvermişti. Elbette bu imzalardan birisi de ona Amerika'nın yolunu açmıştı. Şu sıralarda Amerikalı bir aktris ile resimleri çıkıyordu basında. Cho ise her şeyi sessizce sineye çekmiş, kederini de içine atmış ve tam o sırada sevgilisinden yeni ayrılmış olan Harry ile yolları kesişmişti. Birbirlerinden hoşlanmışlar ve çıkmaya başlamışlardı. Harry, bu ilişkinin asla uzun süreli olmayacağını biliyordu. Zaten yakınlaşmak için bir çaba dahi göstermemişlerdi. Aralarında göstermelik bir iki öpücük dışında hiçbir şey yoktu. Kendisi de Cho da birine gerçekten tutulana kadar vakit geçiriyorlardı o kadar. Sosyete de zaten buna alışkındı. İlişkileri ciddileşecek olsa da kimse bir şey demezdi. Chang ailesinin başına talih kuşu konduğu söylenirdi sadece. Bazı aileler ise daha yüksek düzeyde olmasına rağmen kendi kızlarını seçmediği için ona ateş püskürürdü o kadar.

"Cho onu unutamadığını inkâr ediyor."

"Elbette eder," dedi Draco. "Kadınlar buna beyaz yalan diyor," durup sırıttı. "En azından Maureen öyle demişti."

Harry güldü. "Annem duymasın sakın, bu lafa çok kızar." Kaşlarını çatarak annesini taklit etti. "Yalanın pembesi beyazı mı olurmuş? Sakın bir daha duymayayım genç adam!" Harry sustuğunda Draco katıla katıla gülüyordu.

"Annen müthiş bir kadın."

"Babam da öyle diyor."

Tam o anda caddede ortalığı inleten bir motor sesi duyuldu. İkisi birden başlarını çevirip pencereye doğru eğildiler. İki spor araba, birbirlerinin önüne doğru ataklar yaparak son hızla caddeden geçti. Bardaki kristal kadehler hafifçe şıngırdadı. Diğer pencerelerin yanında oturan müşterilerden onaylamaz mırıltılar yükseldi. İki genç adam da arabalar kaybolana dek izledikten sonra hâlâ gözleri pencerede boş yola baktılar.

"Weismann mıydı o?" Draco'nun burnu cama yapışmak üzereydi.

"Olmadığını düşünmek istiyorum, ama korkarım ki gözümle gördüm."

Draco nihayet geri çekilip tuhaf nazarlarla Harry'ye baktı. "Böcek yeşili?"

Harry de pencereden uzaklaşıp yüzünü ekşitti. "Mahvetmiş arabayı. Anlamıyorum, ne tür bir adam bir Weismann'a çuvalla para döküp, sonra arabayı böcek yeşiline boyatır?"

"Crabbe!" diye dudak büktü Draco. Sonra güldü. "Ya Goyle'un Diablo'suna ne diyorsun?"

"Hıı." diye ofladı Harry sıkkın bir sesle. "2000 model ve turuncu. Hem de fosforlu."

"Crabbe ve Goyle." dedi Draco yüzünü buruşturarak. "Bu ikisi bir gün beni öldürecek."

"Eh, artık Lamborghini ayağa düştüğüne göre arabayı değiştirmek şart oldu."

"Saçmalama. Eski bir modeli anca ele geçirmiş, yakında paralar. İkisi de salak."

Harry de aynı ifadeyi takınıp başını salladı. "Hödükler!"

"Annen duymasın."

"Duysun, o ikisinden hiç hoşlanmıyor. Sonradan görmeler, ama olay bu değil. Sorun bu kadar aptal olmaları."

"Bu yarışlar falan umurumda değil de," diye onayladı Draco. "Ben arabalara acıyorum. Hele bir gün Ferrari alacaklar diye ödüm kopuyor."

Harry birden güldü. "Ah sen iyi haberi bilmiyorsun."

"Ne?"

Harry yine güldü. "Ferrari bu ikisine araba satmıyormuş, kara listeye girmişler."

Draco'nun gözleri hayretle açılırken, kahkahayı bastı. "Eh, süper, bu yılın en iyi haberi. Hatta yüzyılın."

Harry de gülerek elini salladı. "Nihayet akıllı bir firma. Hem zaten hiç anlamamışımdır, kafalarının içinde bir gram beyin bulunmadan nasıl sürebiliyorlar?"

"Sürdüklerini kim söyledi ki? Yarın bir gün çarparlar. Yazık olacak o iki arabaya."

"Çoktan olmuş zaten."

"Hiç sorma!" İçkileri tazelenirken kısa süre sustular.

"Kadınlar konusuna geri dönelim, ortam tatlansın." diye yanlarından geçen bir kadının bacaklarını süzdü Draco.

"Kadınlar dedin de, esas uzman göründü." diye Draco'nun tam arkasında bir yere bakarak, yüzünde bir tebessümle ayağa kalktı Harry. Onun bakışlarını izleyen Draco döndüğünde gülümsedi.

"Gördün mü Remus? Bu genç adamlar iş stresini atıyorlar." Neşeli sesin sahibi siyah saçlı, yakışıklı adam, yanında gülümseyen kahverengi saçlı bir başka adamla birlikte yaklaştı.

"Stres fazla değildir umarım." dedi kahverengi saçlı olanı Harry ile el sıkışırken. İki genç güldü.

"Size katılalım mı, yoksa 'kibarca yok olun' havasında mısınız?"

İkili tekrar gülerken Draco başını salladı. "Doğrusunu istersen Sirius, 'biraz neşelenmeye ihtiyacımız var' havasındayız."

Harry başını salladı. "Az önce böcek yeşili bir Weismann gördük de."

Sirius'un yüzü ekşidi. "Crabbe mi Goyle mu?"

"Crabbe."

"Pfff! O cüsseyle nasıl sığmış o arabaya?"

Kahkahalar yükseldi. "Başka sorun yok yani?" diye sordu diğer adam.

"Aslında var, Remus." dedi yan yan Draco'ya bakan Harry. "Sevgili Draco çook zor bir durumda." Vurguları o kadar abartılıydı ki, Draco ona yüzünü buruşturdu, Harry güldü.

"Hımm… İmdat alarmı!" diyerek onu süzen Sirius, Harry'nin yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Remus da Draco'nun yanına geçtiğinde içkilerini ısmarladılar.

"Eee? Anlatın derdinizi. Sirius Black emrinizde."

Gülüştüler. Remus başını iki yana sallayarak söylendi. "Önemliyse anlatmayın." Sirius'u işaret etti. "Ağzından ne çıkacağı belli olmaz."

İki genç hemen Sirius'a döndüklerinde, o ağırbaşlı bir hava takınarak rol kesti. "Öğütlerim hep doğru çıktığı için biraz endişeli."

Diğerleri yine gülerken Remus gözlerini devirdi. "Hayır, öğütlerinin doğru çıkabilmesi için bir tomar para harcaman yüzünden endişeliyim."

Bu sefer masa kahkahalara boğuldu. Sirius omzunu silkti. Başını çevirip dip masada oturan bir sarışına 'seni beğendim' bakışı attı ve egosunu okşayacak kadar bir süre oyalanıp, gözlerini masaya çevirdi.

Sirius Black ve Remus Lupin, Harry'nin babasının en yakın arkadaşlarıydılar. Onlar da tıpkı Draco ve Harry gibi çocukluklarından beri beraberdiler. Özel okulda birlikte okumuşlardı. Okulda sıkı dost olan pek çok kişinin yaptığı gibi bir grup kurmuş ve kendilerine 'Çapulcular' adını vermişlerdi. Çapulcular arzu ettikleri gibi sürekli olmamıştı. Çünkü başlangıçta dört kişiden oluşan Çapulcular, yoluna üç kişi olarak devam etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Buna sebep olan kişi, dördüncü çapulcu, Peter Pettigrew, kısa boylu sulu gözlü, her an panik atak krizleri yaşayabilecekmişçesine heyecanlı, garip biriydi. İlk başta, daha okula yeni başlamış olmanın verdiği tecrübesizlikle gruplarına dâhil ettikleri çocuk, ilerleyen zamanlarda, gruptan gruba laf taşımaları, ispiyonculuğu ve içten pazarlıklı davranışları yüzünden gruptan atılmıştı. Geriye kalan üç çapulcudan bunun intikamını alabilmek için fırsat kollayan Peter, üçü de birbirinden zeki bir takımla karşı karşıya kaldığının farkına bile varmadan, yaptığı beceriksiz planla işini yüzüne gözüne bulaştırmış, tüm okula rezil olmuş ve sonuçta kötü niyeti yüzünden okuldan atılmıştı. Duyduklarına göre babası o kadar kızmıştı ki, onu devlet okuluna yollamış ve parayı kesmişti. İlerleyen yıllarda da ölen babasından miras kalan tüm parayı borsada oynayıp kaybettiğini ve annesi ile birlikte ülkeyi terk ettiğini duymuşlardı. Daha sonra da ondan hiç haber almamışlardı. Ta ki Sirius'un kardeşi Regulus Black, Amerika'dan bir kart atana kadar. Dediğine göre Peter Pettigrew New York'ta taksi şoförü olarak çalışıyordu. Regulus onu uzaktan görmüş, ama konuşmamıştı. Bu karttan sonra da adı bir daha anılmadı.

Artık yoluna gerçek Çapulcular olarak devam eden, üç kişilik ekipten Sirius Black, hem Draco'nun annesi Narcissa'nın kuzeni olarak Malfoy ailesi ile akrabaydı, hem de Harry Potter'ın vaftiz babasıydı. Öte yandan Remus Lupin de Ariana'nın vaftiz babasıydı.

Potter ailesi içinde her iki adamın da özel bir yeri vardı. James'in can dostları olarak bağlılıkları asla tartışılmayan bu iki adam, farklı karakter özelliklerine rağmen çok da iyi anlaşan birer ortaktılar. Birlikte kurdukları B&L Danışmanlık, müşterilerine iş hayatında halkla ilişkiler, finans ve organizasyon alanında hizmet veriyordu ve kendi türündeki firmaların salyalarını akıtarak izledikleri iki dev şirkete, Malfoy ve Potter Holding'lere danışmanlık yapıyordu ki, sadece bu ikisi bile onları zengin etmeye yeterdi.

B&L Danışmanlık ilk kurulduğu anlardan itibaren, Black ve Lupin ikilisi müthiş bir uyumla çalışmışlar, Lupin'in hayır diyemediği yerlerde Black işe girişmiş, Black'in ümit görmediği durumlarda da Lupin gelecek olduğunu fark etmiş ve hiç yanılmamıştı. Şimdi, sadece İngiltere değil, diğer ülkelerde açtıkları yan ofislerle de neredeyse tüm dünyadaki büyük şirketlere hizmet sağlıyorlardı. Bu başarı, her iki adamı da bugün ilgilendikleri şirketlerin çoğundan daha zengin kılmıştı. Aslında Sirius Black'in kendi ailesinden gelen zenginliği çalışmasa da ona yaşamı boyunca yetebilirdi, fakat sahte tembel tavırlar takınmasına rağmen, Sirius o kadar enerjik ve çalışkan bir adamdı ki, para için değil sırf istediği için iş hayatına atılmıştı. Elbette bir de arkadaşı Remus'la birlikte çalışma fikri ona cazip gelmişti. İkisi birlikte olmasalar, Sirius işleri başkasına bırakıp hayatını yaşayabilirdi.

Remus Lupin ise doğuştan zengin birisi değildi. Zengin okulunda okuyabilmesi, kazandığı bir burs sayesinde olmuş, ama bu burs mükemmel arkadaşlarla tanışması için ona gerçek bir şans vermişti. Sirius ve James'in ilk başlardaki ukala ve şımarık tavırlarına rağmen, aralarında bir dostluk oluşmuş, ayrım yapmadan onu kabullenmişler, arkadaşlıkları ise maddi dengesizliklere rağmen bugüne kadar gelmeyi başarmıştı. Kaldı ki zaman içinde bu dengesizlik de ortadan kalkmış, B&L Danışmanlık sayesinde Remus da zenginler listesine girmeyi başarmıştı. Buna rağmen eski hayatını ve ailesinin sıkıntılarını asla unutmayan Remus, güvenli yatırımlarla akıllıca kararlar almış ve dikkati de elden bırakmamıştı. Sirius'un bir diğer kuzeni ve Narcissa'nın kardeşi olan Andromeda Tonks'un akrabalarını ziyarete gelmesiyle de hayatı kökünden değişmişti. Zira Andromeda'nın Dora adında neşeli, canlı ve tatlı bir kızı vardı ve ilk görüşte ikisi de birbirlerinden etkilenmişlerdi. Remus'un bir aile kurma arzusu ile arkadaşının kuzeni ile ilgilenme konusundaki çekingenliği de, Sirius'un şaka yollu sataşmaları sonucu ortaya dökülmüş, sonra nasıl olduysa Remus kendini Dora ile nişanlı bulmuştu. Bugün, mutluluklarını perçinleyen on yaşında yaramaz bir oğulları olan sevgi dolu bir çifttiler.

Masadaki sohbet işten güçten kısa havadislerden sonra esas konuya geçmişti. Sirius evlilik meselesine kahkahalarla gülmüş, Draco'yu kızdırmıştı. Hayatı hafife alması zaten çevresinde hep azarlamalara ya da öğütler almasına sebep olurdu. Kırkını geçmiş olmasına rağmen, hâlâ simsiyah saçları ve gri gözleri ile muhteşem bir yakışıklılığa sahip olan Sirius, kadınların bu durumdan şikâyetçi olmadığını söyleyerek, çekiciliğini kullanıp öyle ifadeler takınırdı ki, karşısındaki hiç kimse ona uzun süre kızgın kalamazdı. Harry ona hayrandı. Onun olduğu yerlerde diğer erkeklerin fazla şansı kalmıyor da olsa, vaftiz babası ile oturup sohbet etmeye bayılıyordu. Şu anda bile pek çok kadın onunla göz göze gelmeye çabalıyordu. Sirius, tek tek hangisinin, hangi yönde, hatta kaç derece açıda oturduğunu bile adı gibi bilmesine rağmen, etraftaki kadınların gözlerinin üstüne çevrildiğini fark etmemiş görünmekte de ustaydı.

"Kadın sana avucuyla uzanıyorsa kaçacaksın, parmağının ucuyla tutana gideceksin ki sıyrılması kolay olsun." Çok önemli bir laf etmiş büyük adam tavrıyla, kadehini havaya kaldırıp sözüne vurgu yaptı ve dudaklarına götürdü.

Remus cık cıklarken, diğerleri güldü. Remus bu genç adamların bu tarz düşünmelerini istemiyordu ve her fırsatta Sirius'un dediklerini düzeltme ya da yumuşatma eğilimi gösteriyordu. Özellikle Harry'nin vaftiz babasına olan hayranlığını bildiği için, gelecekte Sirius gibi olmasını pek de istemiyordu ve James'in de bundan endişelendiğini biliyordu. Sirius'un kendi ailesinin yaşantısı gençlik yıllarının üstünde büyük bir etki bırakmıştı. Üstelik bu sadece Sirius için değil, küçük kardeşi Regulus için de geçerliydi. Ailelerinin boyunduruğundan kurtulduktan sonra özgürlüğe o kadar dalmışlardı ki, hayatlarına kolay kolay kimseyi sokmuyorlardı. Yine de Sirius iş hayatına atılırken, Regulus kendini dünyayı gezmeye adamıştı. Payına düşen miras da bunu en iyi şekilde gerçekleştirmesini sağlıyordu. Regulus'u ancak iki üç yılda bir attığı kartlardan takip edebiliyorlardı.

"İdeal kadın diye bir şey yok yani?" diye alayla sordu Draco.

Sirius havai bir tavırla güldü. "Bir kasa viskiden sonra tüm kadınlar idealdir."

"Sirius!"

"Remus ikide bir beni uyarıp durma."

"Bir gün Sirius, o kadın karşına çıkacak ve o zaman neye uğradığını şaşıracaksın."

Sirius arkadaşına tembelce gülümsedi. "Hayallerini yıkmayacağım dostum." dedikten sonra onu keyifle dinleyen iki gence döndü. "Kadınlar borsa gibidir beyler, insanlar alırken satacak, satarken alacaksın."

"Sağ ol Sirius, doğrusu evlilik öncesi çok aydınlatıcı oldu." Draco gülerken, Harry bardağının arkasına saklanır gibi yaptı.

"Onu dinleme Draco!" Remus hâlâ onaylamaz bir tavırla başını sallıyordu. "Evlilik, iki insanın, aynı yolu ömür boyu birlikte yürümek istemesidir."

"Hayır," diye itiraz etti Sirius. "Evlilik ilk bölümünde kahramanın öldüğü bir aşk romanıdır."

Diğer ikisi yine gülerken, Remus gözlerini kıstı. "Aşksız evlilik, tuzsuz et yemeğine benzer, lokman boğazında kalır."

Draco ve Harry bakıştılar. İki arkadaş laf yarıştırmaya başladıklarında genelde Remus kazanır, Sirius da ya somurtup avutulmayı bekler ya da ruh haline göre omuz silkip gülüp geçerdi.

"Kadın peşinde koşmanın bir zararı yoktur, zararlı olan koşarken pusularına yakalanmaktır." diye yan yan arkadaşına baktı Sirius.

"Kadın peşinde koşmanın en büyük zararı, yanından geçip gittiğin gerçek güzellikleri kaçırmış olmandır."

"Avv, kaçırdığım kadınlar olduğunu biliyordum!" diye hayıflanan Sirius iki genci güldürdü. "Peekiii, sıra bende. Sevmek iki insanın birlikte saçmalamasıdır."

"Sevmek keman çalmak gibidir, bilmeyen sadece gıcırtı çıkarır."

"Ah, yine konuşturdu." diye sırıttı Sirius. Remus onu umursamadı. Hoş bir tebessümle bekliyordu.

"Bir erkek karınızı elinizden aldığı zaman karınızı ona bırakmaktan daha büyük bir intikam yoktur." Sirius eğilip Remus'a selam verdi.

Remus ise başını iki yana sallayarak diğer ikisine döndü. "Şunu unutmayın beyler, bir şeyi en fazla eleştirenler, onu bedavaya elde edenlerdir."

"Uff! Sirius," dedi Draco. "Fena vurdu."

Sirius arkadaşına bir bakış atıp, yüzünü buruşturdu. "Duramıyorsun değil mi?"

"Hayat felsefeni beğenmiyorum diyelim."

"O zaman açık ve net kendi görüşümü bildireyim. Kanımca evlilik denilen şey, iki kişinin başrolde olduğu, ama rollerinin sürekli aileleri tarafından çalındığı ve sabote edildiği bir tiyatro oyunudur."

"Tanrı aşkına Sirius!" Remus içini çekti. Sirius'un gençliğinin etkileri tüm hayatına yansımıştı. Anne ve babalarının kötü aile yaşantıları o kadar içine işlemişti ki, benzer şeyleri yaşamamak için sadece eğlencesine bakıyor ve ciddi ilişki kelimelerinden bile kaçınıyordu. Remus onu suçlayamıyordu. Fakat içinde bir yerlerde onun karşısına çıkacak bir kadın olacağı ve Sirius'un değişeceği umudunu hâlâ yaşatmaya devam ediyordu.

"Bir tek kadınla yaşanır mı dostum?" diye dertlendi Sirius.

"Lafına dikkat et!" diye güldü arkadaşı. "Karım senin kuzenin."

"Eee, şey haklısın, sen sakın başkasına bakma Remus." Hepsi gülerken, Sirius Harry'ye fısıldadı. "Sonra Dora beni öldürür."

"Eh, sonuç?" dedi Harry kadehini kaldırarak. "Draco'nun ve evliliğinin şerefine mi içiyoruz?"

"Senin rahatın yerinde." diye çattı genç adam. "Hiç adil değil."

"Bazıları başkalarını görünce haline şükreder, işte biz buna demokrasi diyoruz." diye sırıttı Harry.

"Sağ ol." dedi Draco somurtarak.

Sirius güldü. "İşte bak noktayı Harry koydu."

* * *

İsyan yetmemiş, bağırmak veya yalvarmak da çözüm olmamıştı. Fakat Hermione onun bu kadar yalvarıp yakarmasının altında bir şeyler olduğundan şüpheleniyordu. Bu adamla evlenip dediği gibi kraliçe olmaya niyeti olan insan, bunu kendi elleriyle yıkmazdı. Yine de bardakları makineye dizerken, ciddi ciddi bu teklifi düşündüğünü fark ettiğinde dehşetle doğrulmuştu. Akşama kadar işini halletmek için dükkân dükkân dolaşıp, gereken her malzemeyi aldıkları sırada Pansy sürekli çaresizliğinden ve onun biçilmiş kaftan olmasından bahsedip durmuştu. Ne için biçilmiş kaftandı onu anlamamıştı, ama Pansy vazgeçmeye niyetli değildi. Ailesini uğurlamak için acil eve dönmesi gerekirken, o hâlâ burada Hermione'yi ikna etmeye çabalıyordu. Işıl ışıl boncukların arasında, Hermione iş konuşurken sabırla beklemiş, sağına soluna bile bakmamış, dışarı çıkar çıkmaz da tekrar başlamıştı. Eski günler, iyi gün dostluğu, zor durumdaki dosta yardım konusunda uzun uzun vurgular yaparak, direncini kırmak için uğraşmıştı. Pansy kolay pes eden biri değildi, evet, ama kendisine istemediği bir şeyi asla yaptıramayacağını da bilirdi. O yüzden başvurabileceği tek silaha sarılmıştı. Yardıma ihtiyacı olan çaresiz dost rolüne. Meyveleri yıkarken yüzünü buruşturdu. Hayır, onun günahını alıyordu. O asla onunlayken rol yapmaya ihtiyaç duymazdı. Gerçekten istiyordu bunu. Ama neden? Tanrım bu ne kadar mantıklıydı? Burada durmuş, gerçekten de bu teklifi düşünüyordu. Aptal olmalıydı. Hayır, aptal değil, canına susamıştı, kesin. Elinde meyve tabağı ile içeri geçerken farklı bir taktik denemeye karar verdi.

"Diyelim ki kabul ettim," diye başladı söze. "Tam olarak ne yapmamı istiyorsun?"

Pansy umutla başını kaldırdı. "Sadece benmişim gibi yapacaksın. Özel bir şeye gerek yok."

"Fransa'dan geleceğim."

"Evet. Otelde kalacaksın."

"Niye evimde kalamıyorum?"

"Deli misin? Seni almak için şoför yollayacaklar."

"Aman! İyi, otel olsun, sonra?"

"İşte aileyle tanışacaksın."

"Hey Tanrım!" dedi Hermione elindeki bıçağı bırakıp. "Ben senin gibi lady okulunda okumadım. Zengin hanımefendi bunu şıp diye anlayacaktır."

Pansy sabırla iç geçirdi. Hermione'ye dönüp, beş yaşında söz dinlemez bir çocukla konuşuyormuş gibi tane tane konuşmaya başladı. "Evet, gitmedin. Ama birini tutarız ve kısa süreli olarak rol yapabilirsin. Buna kabiliyetin olduğunu biliyorum, çünkü sürekli benimle dalga geçersin."

"Bak o aynı-"

"Elbette aynı şey değil, bunu biliyorum. Ama taklidimi yapmana müsamaha gösterdiğimi de hatırlatmak isterim."

Hermione omuzlarını silkti. "Ne var? Bazen çok komik oluyorsun."

"Sen de ol o zaman hayatım. Mrs. Malfoy'un oldukça zeki bir kadın olduğundan eminim, ama şunu unutma; oraya Pansy olarak gidiyorsun. Yani seni sınava falan sokmayacaklar. Bu evlilik zaten ayarlandı. Senin tek yapman gereken, durumundan hoşnut, Malfoy'lara layık mükemmel bir gelin adayı gibi davranman. Yani 'Cici Gelin' filminde başrol gibi."

"Yaa tabii," dedi Hermione alayla. "Bir süre sonra sen döndüğünde de 'Kıyamet' filmindeki kurban olurum."

Pansy gözlerini devirdi. "Sana bir şey olmayacak dedim."

"Pansy, bu insanların inanılmaz bir gücü var. Ya beni işimden ederlerse, ben onlarla nasıl savaşırım?"

"Kimse sana bir şey yapamaz." Pansy kendinden emindi. "Arkanda Parkinson var tatlım. Sana bir şey olmasına izin vereceğimi mi sanıyorsun?"

"Ama ama-" Hermione, elindeki havuçtan bir ısırık alırken, bir mazeret daha bulmak için çabaladı. Taktik deneyecekti güya, ama arkadaşı çoktan kaptırmıştı bile.

"Sen zaten sosyete ile alay edip durmaz mısın? İşte sana fırsat. Eğlen, dalganı geç."

"İyi de, bu uzaktan dalga geçmekle aynı şey değil Pans."

"Kendini yemeyi bırak artık. Biraz benim gibi davran yeter. Hem nasılsa sonunda durumu açıklayacağız."

"Nasıl bu kadar rahat olabiliyorsun?"

Siyah saçlı genç kadın ona dikkatle baktı. "Biz Malfoy'larla aynı kumaştanız Hermione. Ortaya çıkıp durumu açıkladıktan sonra sorun kalmayacak."

"Durum dediğin nedir?

Pansy omuz silkti. "Duruma göre değişir."

Kahverengi saçlı genç kadın arkadaşına dik dik baktı. "Bana kelime oyunu yapma hanımefendi. Başa çıkamazsın."

"Bilmem mi tatlım?" diye bal gibi bir sesle konuştu Pansy. "İşte bu yüzden senin gitmeni istiyorum ya."

"Şimdi de yağ çekiyorsun."

"İşe yarıyor mu?"

"Hayır."

Pansy içini çekti. "Tüh!"

"Sana inanacaklar mı Pans? Ya bunu hakaret kabul ederlerse?"

Pansy gülümsedi. "Mrs. Malfoy ile yarım saat baş başa kalmam yeter. Draco için yanıp tutuştuğuma bile inanır. Zaten başka gelin adayı bulamayacağına göre… Hem bu kadar büyük bir servete sahip bir kıza hayır diyebilir mi? İnan bana Hermione sorun çıkmayacak."

Hermione gözlerini kapattı. "Hayal görüyorsun, Pansy."

"Ne demek şimdi bu?"

"Şu demek!" Genç kadın ayağa kalkıp ellerini beline koydu ve arkadaşına baktı. "Bu anlattığın mavalları çocuklar bile yemez. Ya işin içinde başka bir iş var, ya da seni zeki sanırken yanılmışım. O yüzden konuşmaya başla ve çıkar ağzındaki baklayı!" diye söylendi.

Pansy ona bir an baktı ve sanki birden çöktü. "Tamam." Sinirli sinirli eteğinin ucuyla oynarken, Hermione karşısına oturdu ve bekledi. Neden sonra genç kadın başını kaldırdı. "Açıkçası evlenme düşüncesi kanımı donduruyor. Fakat onunla evlenmezsem başka bir aday çıkarırlar, ama asla Malfoy gibi olmaz. O bir kadına vurabilecek en büyük piyango."

"Şu adamdan tuhaf sıfatlarla bahsetmeyi kesecek misin?"

"Ne diyeyim?"

"Ne bileyim, adını falan söyle işte."

"İyi, Malfoy denilen adam evlilik için en uygun aday. Yani onu kaçıramam."

"Beni gönderince onu elinde mi tutmuş olacaksın?"

Sessizlik oluşunca Hermione kaşını kaldırdı. Pansy bir şey söylemesine fırsat vermeden atıldı. "Dile benden ne dilersen, Herm."

"Ne?"

"Ne istersen diyorum."

"Bana rüşvet mi teklif ediyorsun?"

"Zahmetine karşılık ücret diyelim."

"Pansy saçmalama!"

"Tamam, o zaman. Sen söyle!"

"Neyi?"

"Ne istiyorsan. Bunun karşılığında benden bir şey iste."

"Bak Pansy, tek istediğim bu saçma düşüncelerden vazgeçmen. Evlenmen mi gerekiyor? Peki, evlen öyleyse, ama beni bu işe karıştırma."

"Sana ne istersen alırım." diye söylendi Pansy. "Yat, kat, uçak?"

"Yat, kat istemiyorum." diye söylendi Hermione ve durakladı. "Hem uçağı ne yapacağım Tanrı aşkına?"

"Uçarsın."

"Çok komik!"

"Bir ev alırım. Tam istediğin gibi. Kiradan kurtulursun."

"Pansy," dedi genç kadın tane tane. "Eğer sana yardım etmek gibi bir durum söz konusu olsaydı, bunu bir şey karşılığında yapmazdım."

"Biliyorum tatlım, o yüzden senden rica ediyorum. Ne olursun? Hem bana borçlusun." diye son kozunu oynadı Pansy.

"Sadece beni peşimi bırakmayan birinden kurtardın. Aynı şey değil." diye itiraz etti genç kız. Geçmişte ona sülük gibi yapışan bir genç ile karşılaşmış ve 'hayır'dan anlamayan yılışık bir erkeğin nasıl bir şey olduğunu öğrenmek zorunda kalmıştı. Tüyleri ürperince omuzlarını kaldırdı. Dünyada yapışkan bir erkekten daha kötü bir şey yoktu, orası kesin. Ama arkadaşı bunu ona karşı kullandı diye de kızmıştı.

Ona kötü kötü bakınca, Pansy özür diler gibi bir tebessüm takındı. "Çaresizim Herm."

"Belli oluyor." Hermione'nin gözleri, sanki kasıtlı olarak orada bırakılmış görünen açık dergiye takıldı. Gündüz hepsini kendi toplamıştı, ama biri açılmıştı işte. Aynı küstah bakış, sanki ona meydan okuyordu.

"Lütfen Herm," diye usulca yalvardı Pansy. "Sosyetenin nasıl olduğunu az çok gördün. Bu tatil, altın kafesime girmeden önce eğlenmek için son şansım. Lütfen, bana yardım et."

Hermione ona şöyle bir baktı. Altın kafes mi? Altın kafesmiş… Kafese falan gireceği yoktu, ipler onun elindeydi zaten. İçini çekti. Öte yandan planlı programlı bir evlilik düşüncesi Hermione'nin tüylerini diken diken ediyordu. Pansy'nin mensubu olduğu sosyete bu tarz evliliklere alışıktı belki, ama yine de gazetelerde bir sürü kaçamak okumuyorlar mıydı? Demek ki arada bir onlar da bunalıyordu.

"Pansy," dedi çaresizce son bir hamle yaparak. "Seni anlıyorum inan, ama belki rahatsız olduğunu belirten bir mektupla tarihi ileri atabilirsin."

Pansy başını olumsuzca salladı. "Yapamam, babam söz vermiş. Yunanistan'a gidecekleri için ne kadar sevinsem azdır. Fakat bahar sonu dönecekler ve onlar geldiğinde düğün hazırlıkları başlamış olmalı. Hem ertelersem babam haberi alır ve açıklama yapmam gerekir."

"İşim ne olacak?"

"Ortağın yok mu? Tatil yap."

"Senin oyunun için tatilimi mi kullanacağım?"

"Ne olur Herm, bu hayatımın en önemli işi."

"Evlilikten bir iş olarak bahsettiğine inanamıyorum."

"Ne var bunda?" diye omuz silkti Pansy. "Evlilik bir iştir hayatım. İş hayatında da sözleşmede hatalar olabilir, değil mi? Önemli olan imzayı atmadan önce hatayı yakalamak."

"Bu şekilde devam edeceksen, ben yokum."

"Tamam, tamam."

"Bana her şeyi açıklamıyorsun Pansy, bu adamla gerçekten evlenmeye niyetin var mı? Doğru söyle!"

"İdeal olduğunu söyledim ya."

"Bana kaçamak cevaplar verme."

"Çok eğlenceli olacak Herm, inan bana."

"Eğlenceli mi? Kimin için?" diye inledi Hermione. Küstah yakışıklıya her şey onun suçuymuş gibi ters bir bakış fırlattı. Neden yumuşamaya başladığını bilmiyordu. Ya da dur bakalım, yumuşuyor muydu yani? Bu oyuna kalkarsa başına neler gelirdi kim bilir? Annesi babası duysa aklını kaçırdığını düşünürlerdi. Onun gibi biri sosyetede gelin rolü yapacak… Bu Paris'teyken yaptıkları ufak şakalar gibi değildi. O şakalar kimseyi incitmemişti. Aman Tanrım! O zengin aile iki dakikada foyasını ortaya çıkartır ve onu kapı dışarı ederdi. Peki, Pansy'nin bu ısrarının tek nedeni o Blaise denilen adam mıydı? Daha doğrusu Pansy neden bu kadar ısrarcıydı? Ne yapmaya çabalıyordu acaba? Niye kendi gitmiyordu? Malfoy çok mu zor biriydi? İki adamdan birini seçmek için zamana mı ihtiyacı vardı? Gülmemek için kendini tuttu. Malfoy karşısında adı ne olursa olsun fakir bir adamın bir şansı yoktu ki. Pansy de parasız biriyle hele hele de sosyetede adı bilinmeyen biriyle asla evlenmeyeceğine göre… Dalgın dalgın, gözlerini ona dikmiş, sanki fikrini bekliyormuş gibi tebessüm eden yakışıklı adama baktı. Nasıl biriydi acaba? Hayır, bu merak etmesi gereken en son şeydi. Kararlı bir şekilde, onu umutla süzen arkadaşına baktı.

"Sadece birkaç tane yalan söyleyeceğiz Herm," diye atıldı Pansy. "Sadece beyaz yalanlar."

Sıkıtıyla içini çekerek acı acı güldü. Onun için ne kadar kolaydı. Peki, o ne zaman bu oyunu ciddi ciddi düşünmeye başlamıştı? Gözü kapalı bu riske girecek miydi? Sırf arkadaşının hatırı için kendini riske edecek miydi? Onun tanıdığı Pansy, kimseye borçlu kalmazdı. Yani evet, onu koruyacağından şüphe etmiyordu, ama Malfoy'ların da eli her yere uzanabilirdi. O zaman ne yapacaktı? İçini tekrar çekip, onu umutla süzen yeşil gözlere döndü.

"Beni koruyacaksın."

"Kesinlikle."

"Eğer başıma bir şey gelirse Pans-"

"Sana söz veriyorum Herm."

Pansy sevinçle yerinden fırlarken, genç kadın içini çekti. Ne yapıyordu bilmiyordu, ama içinde bir yerlerde yaşayan kural kırıcı, küçük şeytan dışarı fırlayıvermişti sanki. Sosyete umurunda değildi, hatta onları kandırma düşüncesi hoşuna gitmese de, içinde yaşayan para tutkunu garip insanları yakından görme fikri eğlenceliydi. Ama hepsinden önemlisi, Pansy'nin ona ihtiyaç duymasıydı. O her zaman cüretkâr planlar yapardı, ama bugüne kadar hepsinden zarar görmeden çıkmayı başarmıştı. Aynı şeye güvenmesi gerekiyordu, öte yandan başarıp başaramayacağını da merak etmişti. O kadar da zor olmamalıydı değil mi? Arkadaşı ne demişti?

Sadece beyaz yalanlar…


	3. Etiket Dersleri

**3.Bölüm**

 **Etiket Dersleri**

Hermione Granger, sabahın erken saatlerinde, siyah beyaz salonunda tek başına oturuyordu. Büyük siyah bir kahve fincanını, iki eliyle sımsıkı kavramış gözlerini kapatmıştı. Pansy, gece yarısı uçakla evine dönmüştü. Ailesini yolcu eder etmez geri gelecekti. Oysa kendisi için için bir sorun çıkmasını diliyordu aslında. Yani kötü bir şey değil, ama Pansy'nin aklının başına gelmesi ve telefon edip vazgeçmesi gibi bir durum, her şeyi yoluna koyabilirdi. Fincanı dudaklarına götürüp bir yudum aldı. Sıcak kahve tüm hücrelerini uyararak ağzında dağıldı ve boğazından aşağı kaydı. Lezzetin verdiği hazla dudaklarını yalayan genç kadın, arkasına yaslandı ve fincanına gülümsedi. Bir fincan kahve, insanın yorgunluğunu alır, tüm sıkıntısını hafifletirdi. Artık daha fazla düşünemediğinizi hissettiğiniz durumlarda, mis gibi kokusu ile kendinize gelir, daha ilk yudumla beyninizin uyarıldığını, düşünce yetinizin yerine geldiğini ve tekrar saatlerce çalışabilecek kadar güç ile dolduğunuzu hissederdiniz.

Bir yudum daha alırken, başını iki yana salladı. Annesi bu kadar kahve tüketmesi konusunda başının etini yiyip duruyordu, ama bilim dünyası çok ciddi zararları olduğunu kanıtlayana kadar içmeye devam etme konusunda kararlıydı. Hoş, bu konudaki araştırmalara da hiç güven olmuyordu ya. Daha önce yararlı olduğu sanılan her şey, ya sanıldığı kadar yararlı değildi ya da tam aksine zararlı çıkmamış mıydı? Televizyondaki her şeye de inanamamak lazımdı. Bir kutu ıspanakla dağları deviren ünlü çizgi film karakteri yüzünden çocuklukları ıspanağa mahkûm olmamış mıydı? Sonuç? Ispanaktaki demir o kadar azdı ki, hiç yemeseler bile olacakken, haftada üç gün yemeğe mecbur bırakılmışlardı. Hermione gülümsedi. Çocuklukta yaşanan şeylerin insan hayatına etkisi inanılmazdı. Pek çok çocuğun da benzer şeyleri yaşadığını biliyordu. Anneler bu konuda çok katıydı. Yine de eğer çocukken bu kadar zorlanmış olmasa belki bugün evinde ıspanak pişmesine izin verebilirdi, mesela Mrs. Weasley'in elleriyle yaptığı ıspanaklı börekleri keyifle yiyordu, ama asla kendi satın alıp da evde yemek falan yapmıyordu. Başını yine sallayıp bir yudum daha kahve içti. Gözlerini kapatıp mis gibi kokuyu içine çekerken, kafasının berraklaştığını hissediyordu. İçinden kahvaltı yapmak gelmemişti. Pansy'nin ne kadar kalacağını bilmediğinden Ginny'ye bir iki gün gelemeyeceğini söylemişti, o yüzden iş için hazırlanması gereksizdi. Aslında kafasının dağılması için gitse çok iyi olabilirdi, ama Ginny Pansy'nin gelişi konusunda bir sürü soru soracaktı ve Hermione cevaplamaya hazır değildi.

Eğilip, yarıya kadar bitirdiği fincanı sehpaya bıraktı ve yan dönüp ellerini koltuğun destek yerinde kavuşturup çenesini ellerine dayadı. Geniş pencerelerinden binaların üstüne çökmüş sisin elverdiği ölçüde, sokakta koşuşturan insanları izlemeye başladı. Kucağında çocuğuyla taksi bekleyen kadını, otobüsün peşinden koşturan delikanlıyı, bir elinde evrak çantası, diğer elindeki gazeteye arada bir göz atarak kaldırımda yürüyen adamı… Hepsinin bir amacı vardı, herkes bir yerlere ulaşmaya çabalıyordu. Hayatın onlar için çizdiği rotada… Sıkıntıyla kaşlarını çattı. Onun ibresi de şu an işi gösteriyor olmalıydı. Oysa o burada oturmuş, dışarıyı izliyor ve arkadaşına vermiş olduğu sözü bilinçaltının gerilerine doğru itelemeye çabalıyordu. Hoş, bunu eninde sonunda düşünmek ve her seferinde kendine kızmak zorunda kalacağını da biliyordu; ama insan olmanın en kötü yanlarından biri, kötü hatıraları ya da yapmaktan korku duyulan şeyleri erteleyebilmek için, kişinin kendisine bir sürü iş çıkarmasına rağmen, düşünmekten kaçınmayı ne yazık ki başaramamasıydı.

Sıkıntıyla dönüp fincanını aldı ve kalkarken Pansy'nin geride bıraktığı dergileri gördü. Dalgınlıkla fincanı bırakıp üsttekini çekti ve sayfaları hızla çevirip, önceki gün sürekli gözüne takılan resmi buldu. İşte aynı küstah gülümseme… Ukala olduğu belli yani. Sapsarı saçları ışıl ışıl parlıyor… Kesin flaşın ışığından canım, yoksa bir saç bu kadar sarı olur mu? Gözleri de açık renk sanmıştı, ama yansımadan kaynaklanıyordu kesin. Kızgınlıkla dergiyi itip fincanı tekrar aldı ve mutfağa ilerledi. Akşamdan kalan meyve tabaklarını ve bardakları makineye dizip çalıştırdı. Tezgâhı sildi, lavaboyu parlayana dek ovaladı. Ufacık balkonun tamamına ancak sığan çiçeklerini suladı. Şimdi ufacık filiz vermiş çiçekleri, bahar geldiğinde mutlulukla coşacaklardı. Tabii o burada yokken ölmezlerse. Etrafa bakınıp yapacak iş aradı, ama ev zaten o kadar derli toplu ve temizdi ki, temizlenecek başka bir şey yoktu. O da çaresiz banyoya gitti. Pansy'ye verdiği çarşaf takımını makineye attı. Çamaşır yıkanırken beyaz küveti temizlemeye başladı. Bir yandan da düşünüyordu. Keşke Pansy arasa ve vazgeçtim deseydi, üstünden öyle bir yük kalkardı ki. Belki doğru düzgün düşünmeye başlar ve aklı başına gelirdi, değil mi? Sinirlenerek suyu açtı ve köpükleri temizlemeye başladı. Sanki neden kabul etmişti ki? Yani bir küstah gülümsemeye sinirlenip fevri davranmak ancak mantıksız birinin yapacağı bir şeydi. Hem ne elde edebileceğini sanıyordu? İşini bile kaybedebilirdi. Ne diyeceklerdi; ah senin suçun yokmuş, tüm suç Pansy'de mi? Kendi kendine ağzının içinden mırıldanarak, ellerindeki suyu silkeleyip kalktı ve lavaboya yöneldi. Süngeri ıslatıp ovmaya başladığında gözleri lavaboyu değil, sapsarı saçları görüyordu. Hırsla sürterken, sarı saçlar siyahlaştı ve karşısında Pansy'nin yüzü belirdi. Nihayet lavabonun yeterince temizlendiğini idrak edebildiğinde suyu açtı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Ellerini kurulayıp içeri geçti. Kısa bir an, çalışan bir insanın boş vakit bocalamasını yaşadı, ama sonra omuzlarını silkti ve kendine yeni bir fincan kahve doldurup çalışma odasına geçti.

Girdiği oda, aslında evin esas yatak odasıydı. Ama genç kadın küçük olan odayı yatak odası yapıp, bu odayı çalışma odası olarak kullanmayı daha uygun görmüştü. İnsan yatak odasında gece uyurdu o kadar, ama bu oda okuyan bir insan için hayat demekti. Dikdörtgen çalışma odası, ceviz tonunda mobilyalardan oluşmaktaydı. İki uzun duvara da bir uçtan bir uca kütüphane yaptırmıştı. Geniş kütüphane genç kızın okumaya olan tutkusunu ortaya seriyordu. Pencerenin önüne yerleştirilen çalışma masası, üstündeki bilgisayar ve bir ajanda haricinde tek bir eşyayı bile ağırlamıyordu. Derli toplu odada, masanın karşısındaki duvara dayalı açık kahve ikili bir koltuk vardı. Yanındaki sehpa üzerine bir kitap bırakılmıştı.

Fincanını sehpanın üzerine bırakıp, oradaki kitabı aldı ve kitap arası kartı niyetine konulmuş ufak reklam broşürünü çıkarıp okumaya hazırlandı. Bir saat geçtiğinde bir sayfa bile çevirmemişti. Kafasını bir türlü veremediğini fark ettiğinde kitabı bırakıp, sıkıntıyla kalktı ve yatak odasına geçti. Küçük oda, çalışma odası yerine yatak odası yapılmıştı, ama duvar ile aynı krem rengine boyanıp, kitaplık için tasarlanan girintiye ustalıkla yerleştirilen raylı gömme dolap kapalıyken, oda, sanki yatak dışında eşya yokmuş ve büyük bir odaymış hissi veriyordu. Karşısındaki krem rengi karyola, iki yanındaki komodini ile bütünleşiyordu. Oda, duvara monte edilmiş okuma lambaları ile aydınlanıyordu. Yan tarafa, pencerenin hemen yanına aynı renkte, uzun aynalı bir şifonyer koyulmuştu. Odanın sade krem rengini biraz kırması için ise yatağa şarap rengi bir örtü serilmişti. Yerde yine ufak krem rengi bir halı vardı. Hermione yatağa oturup, havalanması için açtığı pencereden gelen hafif rüzgârla dalgalanan tül perdelere dikti gözünü. Bir süre sadece dalgın dalgın öylece oturdu. Sonra saatine baktı ve on bire geldiğini gördü. Hiçbir şey yapmadan oturmaya devam ederse delirecek gibiydi. Ani bir kararla kalktı ve raylı dolabın bir tarafını ittirdi. Üstüne siyah bir blucin ve krem rengi bir kazak geçirip, çantasını kaptı. Salonun pencerelerini de biraz havalansın diye araladıktan sonra, dize kadar çizmelerini giydi ve ceketini kapıp evden fırladı. Nereye gideceğini biliyordu. Kötü hissettiği zamanlarda onu en iyi hissettiren tek kişiye, en yakın arkadaşına… Belki ona her şeyi anlatmayacaktı, yapamazdı sonuçta, ama orada olmak bile daha iyi hissetmesi için yeterliydi.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, merdivenlerden indiğinde, karısı bir uşağa emir vermekle meşguldü. Konuşmasını bitirdikten sonra, uşak selam verip çekilirken kocasına döndü. Kucağında Yorkshire Terrier'i kahverengi tüylerle kaplı ufak bir köpek taşıyordu. Küçük köpeğin kafasında, Narcissa Malfoy'un kıyafeti ile takım olan toz mavi bir kurdelesi vardı. Yarı aralık ağzından hafifçe dışarı sarkan pembe dili görünüyordu.

"Çıkıyor musun hayatım?" Lucius eşini hayranlıkla süzdü.

"Evet." dedi Narcissa ipek eldiveni ile kulağındaki küpeyi hafifçe yoklayarak. "Şehre iniyorum. DeBeers'e uğrayacağım. Sonra Potter'ların şoförü beni alacak. Öğleden sonra Lily Potter ile birlikte Bullstrode'lara çaya davetliyiz. Neyse ki onlara yakın. Yolda da Madam Marsh'ı ziyaret edeceğiz, yine hasta olmuş. O kadın da yolculuğa hiç dayanamıyor."

"Tamam." dedi Lucius. "Öyleyse size iyi eğlenceler."

"Teşekkür ederim canım. Ah bu arada, işe gittiğinde birine Harry Winston takımımı aldırabilir misin? Yarın partide onları takacağım."

"Elbette hayatım, hallederim. Bu durumda şoförü almıyor musun?"

"Hayır." dedi Narcissa eşine yanağını uzatırken. "Kendi arabamı alacağım."

"Dikkatli kullan." Lucius karısını öptü.

"Her zaman."

Evin hanımı geride yoğun bir parfüm kokusu bırakarak zarif adımlarla dışarı çıktı. Lucius merdivenlerin başında onu izledi. Hemen dışarıda beyaz bir Bentley Continental hazır bekliyordu. Bir uşak ona spor arabanın kapısını açtığında Narcissa bindi ve kocasına hafifçe elini kaldırıp, arabayı çalıştırdı ve yola koyuldu.

* * *

Kendisine bir yenisini alınca, eski arabasını ona veren babasına o sırada minnettar olmuştu Hermione, ama emektar Volvo başına o kadar çok sorun çıkarmıştı ki, bir yenisi için kredi almadığına hep pişman olmuştu. Şu anda ise o kadar ödemesi vardı ki, araba konusu beklemek zorundaydı. Eski kırmızı Volvo eskiden canlı bir kırmızıydı, ama nedense şimdi gözüne kiremit rengi ve turuncu arası bir renk gibi geliyordu. Kontağı korkarak çalıştırdı ve rahatladı. Sorun çıkarmadan çalışması iyi olmuştu doğrusu. Tamam, biraz gürültü yapıyordu, hatta öksürüyor gibiydi, ama buna da şükürdü. Zira biraz daha canının sıkılmasına hiç ihtiyacı yoktu. Genç kadın ondan bir an önce kurtulup yeni bir araba alması gerektiğini biliyordu, ama daha evin eşyalarının tüm taksitleri bitmeden bu yükün altına girmek istemiyordu. Hâlâ rahat bir nefes alamamıştı. Ginny ile dükkâna büyük bir miktar yatırmışlardı ve o kredinin ödemeleri bitene kadar masraf istemiyordu. Geniş caddeye geldiğinde yavaşladı ve açık park yerine ilerledi. Nöbetçi onu tanıyarak selamladı. Arabayı park edip büyük binaya yürüdü. Ortak park yerine sahip, yan yana iki binadan küçük olanı, sade ve beyaz cephesi ile küçük bir apartmandı. Diğer büyük bina ise yere kadar inen camları ile iş yeri olduğunu açıkça belli ediyordu. Çift kanatlı giriş kapılarının hemen üstüne sade bir yazıyla Weasley Ev Yemekleri yazılmıştı.

Weasley Ev Yemekleri, ilk başta eşe dosta ikram düşüncesinden yola çıkmış, ama talep üzerine yol değiştirmiş, gittikçe adı daha da fazla duyulmaya başlayan bir Catering firmasıydı. İlk başlarda, dağıtımları daha yakın çevre ile sınırlıyken, Mrs. Weasley'e Ron ve Ginny yardım ediyorlardı. Mr. Weasley de daha emekli olmamıştı. Ama sonra işler büyüyünce yeni elemanlar alınmıştı. Mrs. Weasley, ailede o kadar kişi var, ama kimse yardım etmiyor diye epeyce sitem etmişti. Çünkü Fred ve George, bu işten kısa süre önce, evde kopan fırtınalar sonrasında, bankadan iş kredisi alarak, Weasley Şaka Malzemeleri adı altında kendi işyerlerini açmışlar ve her gün laf işitmekten bunalarak evden ayrılmışlardı. Şimdi okuldan en yakın arkadaşları Lee Jordan ile üçü ufak bir daireyi paylaşıyordu. Gerçi zamanla krediyi geri ödemişler ve işleri yoluna sokmuşlardı, ama daha iyi bir eve de çıkmamışlardı. Dediklerine göre geleceğe yatırım yapıyorlardı ve burası şimdilik onlara yetiyordu. Percy bu 'geleceğe yatırım yapmak' deyimi ile biraz dalga geçmişti, ama o gece, aile yemeği bitene dek başına tuhaf olaylar gelip durmuştu. Önce sandalyesinin ayağı kırılmış, sonra çorbasından neredeyse dişini kırmasına neden olacak tuhaf katı bir madde çıkmış, sonra da birdenbire başlayan bir alerji sebebiyle her yeri kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Charlie onu acile götürmüş, bunun nasıl olduğunu çözemeyen anneleri de tahminleri doğrultusunda suçladığı ikizlere saatlerce bağırıp durmuştu.

Hermione anılara gülümseyerek, çift kanatlı kapıları açıp içeri girdi ve mis gibi kıymalı börek kokusu burnuna çarptığında, birden ne kadar aç olduğunu fark etti. Dolgun vücutlu, koyu renk bir tayyör içinde kızıl saçlı bir kadın onu içten bir şekilde karşıladı. "Hermione tatlım! Seni görmek ne kadar güzel."

"Merhaba Mrs. Weasley." Hermione gülümseyerek ona sarıldı.

"Ben de Ron'a bizi ihmal ettiğini söylüyordum."

"Hiç olur mu?" diye gülümsedi Hermione. " Sadece işler yoğun biraz, biliyorsunuz"

"Eh, kendini paralar gibi çalışırsan, öyle olur tabii." Mrs. Weasley eleştirel bakışlarını genç kızın incecik vücudunda gezdirdi. " Otur da, kırılmadan önce seni biraz besleyeyim. Sıcak yemek, üzerine tatlı ve çay."

"Hayır hayır," Hermione ellerini kaldırıp gülerek itiraz etti. "Hiç gerek yok."

"Kızı yine neye zorluyorsun anne?" Kızıl saçlı genç bir adam gülerek genç kıza yaklaştı.

"Ben hiç-" Mrs. Weasley ilerden işaret eden sipariş şefine doğru telaşla uzaklaştı. Kızıl saçlı adam Hermione'ye döndü.

"Hey kabarık saç!"

"Bana öyle deme!" Koluna hafifçe vurup, onun kendisine sarılmasına izin verdi. "Nasılsın Ron?"

"İyi." diyen genç adam, geri çekilip kızı dikkatle süzdü.

Hermione içini çekip, ellerini iki yana açtı. "Tamam, eğer buradaysalar, ailenin diğer üyelerini de çağırın da, ne kadar zayıfım, kendime bakmıyorum bir an önce öğreneyim."

Ron kahkahayı patlatırken, şen şakrak bir kahkaha daha ona eşlik etti. Yine kızıl saçlı, muzip gülümsemeli genç bir adam, yan kapıdan gülerek konuştu. "Sen onlara bakma Hermione."

"Fred!" bir sarılma faslı daha biterken, üçü camla çevrilmiş, aileye ait özel kısma geçtiler.

Birkaç hal hatır sormadan sonra, "Annem tekrar damlamadan siparişini ver." diye güldü Ron.

Genç kız da gülerek başını salladı. "Çay ve şu güzel kokan börekten istiyorum."

"Hemen geliyor." diyen Fred yerinden kalktı.

"Fred'in burada ne işi var?" diyen Hermione, Ron'a döndü.

"Bu tarafta işi varmış geçerken uğramış."

"Hmm iyi." Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. "Dükkâna dönecek yani."

"Evet. Bizde de dükkân açmak aile geleneği, bir ben yapamadım işte." Ron kasvetle iç çekti.

Genç kız güldü. " Abartma! Bill ve Percy'nin de dükkânı yok."

"İyi de, Bill oradan oraya seyahat edip duruyor, Percy patronunun ağzının içine düşmek üzere. Gerçi Charlie'nin de aklı fikri ağzı var dili yok hastalarında. Yani bir veteriner günde kaç saat çalışır ki?"

Hermione yine güldü. "İşlerini seviyorlar, önemli olan o."

"Ve yine laf dönüp dolaşıp bana geliyor." diye dertlendi Ron acı acı.

"Ama burayı işletmeyi sen kabul ettin."

"Yardıma ihtiyaçları vardı."

"Tamam işte, artık yok. Ne yapmak istiyorsun?"

Ron ona sıkıntılı sıkıntılı baktı. Genç kız cevap beklerken sessizlik uzadı. Sonunda kızıl saçlı delikanlı ofladı. "Tamam, bilmiyorum. Sadece öylesine başlamıştım, yardım edeyim diye, ama birden iş sahibi oldum." Duraklayıp yüzünü buruşturdu. "Ya da iş benim sahibim oldu."

"Ron, eğer burada kendini iyi hissetmiyorsan, iyi hissedeceğin şeyi yapmalısın. Fakat herkes kendi başına bir şey yaptı, sen ailene yardımla başladın diye dertleniyorsan hata ediyorsun."

Tam da hassas noktaya parmak basmıştı ki, Ron ona hafif bir bakış attı. Genç kız başını salladı. "Bak, bu iş yeri için sen çok çalıştın. Burasının bugünkü halini sana borçlu olduğunu hepimiz biliyoruz. Baban o kadar yıldan sonra emekliliğinin tadını çıkarıyor ve bu işle uğraşmaya isteği de yok, annen harika bir aşçı, ama pazarlama, reklam ve finans işlerini sen üstüne almasan bu kadar ilerleyemezdiniz. Ailen de bunu biliyor. Aslında bir nevi burası senin sayılır."

"Aslında finans kısmı ile B&L ilgileniyor." diye mırıldandı Ron.

"Ama en uygun şirketi sen arayıp buldun. Hatta ufak şirketlerin işlerine bakmadıkları halde, onlara ilerleyeceğiniz teminatında bulundun ve haklı çıktın."

"Kıyasıya savaşmam gerekti. O adamlar çok dişli. Mr. Lupin olmasa da kabul etmeyeceklerdi. Neyse ki ince ve ileri görüşlü bir adam. Anneme de çok nazik davrandı."

"Ve işin de yüzünü kara çıkarmadı değil mi?"

Ron başını salladı. "Mr. Lupin düzenli olarak tebrik falan yolluyor, ama-" yüzünü buruşturdu. "Mr. Black yeni bir şube konusunda ısrar edip duruyor. Adam tam bir baş belası. Üstelik ne zaman burada bir aksaklık olsa köpek gibi kokusunu alıyor."

"Dert etme bunu. Zamanı gelince yeni şube de olur. Sen hazır hissettiğinde."

"Ginny olsaydı hiç düşünmezdim." diye iç çekti Ron.

Hermione sesini çıkarmadı. Ron dâhil, tüm aile iyi biliyordu ki, Ginny bu işi hiç sevmemişti. Tüm gün yemek kokuları içinde çalışmaktan nefret etmişti. Gerçi işler ilerledikten sonra yan taraftaki binayı satın almalarıyla sorun çözülmüş ve ofisleri o kısma almışlardı, ama Ginny yine de isteksizdi. Kendi işini yapmak isteyen Hermione'ye ortaklık teklif etmiş ve bu iki kızın da aklına yatınca Ginny anında istifayı basmıştı. Söylediğine göre o gün en mutlu günüydü. Şimdi ikisi kendi dükkânlarında parfüm kokuları içinde, temiz ve sessiz bir ortamda keyifle çalışıyorlardı. Ginny asla pişman olmamıştı. Fakat bu Mrs. Weasley'nin hiç hoşuna gitmemişti. Onu yüzüstü bıraktığını düşünmüştü. İlk zamanlarda kızına dargın olsa da, zaman ve ailenin diğer üyelerinin etkisiyle yatışmıştı. Kızı bile olsa onu istemediği bir şeye zorlayamayacağını biliyordu. Ama bu her fırsatta sitem etmesini engellemiyordu. Anne ve kızın araları hâlâ çok iyi değildi.

"Eee senden ne haberler var bakalım?"

Genç kız başını kaldırdığında arkadaşının onu dikkatle izlediğini fark etti. Kızıl saçlı genç, arkasına yaslanmış, araştıran gözleri genç kızın yüzünde geziniyordu. Hermione içini çekti. Ronald Weasley, onun en yakın arkadaşıydı. Okula birlikte gitmişler, dersleri birlikte çalışmışlar, Ron'un zorlaması sonucu birlikte kaytarmışlar ve ufak seyahatlere birlikte çıkmışlardı. Ron, onun hiçbir zaman sahip olamadığı erkek kardeşi gibi olmuştu. Genç kız kalabalık Weasley ailesine her zaman özenmişti. Ama Ron ve kardeşleri bu ihtiyacını her zaman karşılamışlardı. Yanlarındayken kendisini ailenin bir parçası gibi hissediyordu. Ron onun kayıtsız şartsız güvenebildiği tek kişiydi. Genç adam onu herkesten iyi tanıyordu. Farkında olmadan, bir kez daha içini çekince Ron konuştu.

"Dökül bakalım."

Hermione başını kaldırdı, "Beni kitap gibi okuyorsun değil mi?"

Ron sırıttı. "Puntoların çok büyük."

Genç kız gözlerini devirdi. "Sadece gelip seni görmek istemiş olamaz mıyım?"

Ron omuz silkti. "O da olur, ama ben en yakın arkadaşınım. İyi günlerde genelde beraberiz, kötü gününde beni aramana daha çok sevinirim, o zaman yanında olmazsam ne zaman olacağım, değil mi?"

Hermione sıcacık gülümsedi. " Seni hiç bir şeye değişmem Ron."

Ron gülümseyişine karşılık verirken, Fred siparişleri getirdi. "Alın bakalım." Çay fincanlarını, mis kokulu börekleri ve en son çıtır çıtır kruasan dolu koca bir tabağı masaya koydu ve Hermione'nin itirazlarını eliyle bertaraf edip konuştu. "Annemin emri, tantana etme!"

Bu karşı koyulmaz cümleyle genç kız susarken, iki kardeş bakışıp sırıttılar. Fred gitmesi gerektiğini söyleyerek onlarla vedalaştı ve çıktı.

Ron, Hermione bir şeyler atıştırırken, ona eşlik etmeyi ihmal etmeyerek, havadan sudan gevezelik etti. Sonra ardına yaslandı ve sordu. "Konuşacak mısın?"

"Konuşacak bir şey yok." diye mırıldandı genç kadın.

"Gözlerin öyle söylemiyor."

Hermione iç geçirip arkadaşına baktı. "Pansy geldi de."

"Duydum."

"Sizden de hiçbir şey gizlenmiyor."

Ron sırıttı. "Ginny'ye demişsin, eh o da evde anneme söylemiş, yani normal."

"Ginny eve mi gitmiş?" diye sırıttı bu sefer Hermione.

Ron güldü. "Babamla sohbet ederlerken annem gelmiş ve yaygarayı basmış, hep ben yokken geliyorsun diye." İkisi de kahkahalarla gülerken, Hermione kendini iyi hissetmeye başlamıştı bile. Ginny ve annesi, bu iş meselesi yüzünden -belki biraz da başka şeylerden- uzun süredir didişip durduklarından, son çare olarak evleri ayırmışlar, ama bu bir çözüm olmamıştı, her bir araya gelişlerinde yine tartışma çıkıyordu. O kadar ki, kısa bir süre ortalık sakinleşince, insanlar sağdan soldan arayıp iyi olup olmadıklarını soruyordu. Ginny buna gülüyordu, ama Mrs. Weasley çok kızıyordu.

Ron ise, okuldan arkadaşları Seamus ve Dean ile birlikte kalıyordu. Ufak, bahçeli bir evi paylaşan gençlere arada bir arkadaşları Neville'in de katıldığı oluyordu. Neville'in anne ve babası sürekli yurtdışına çıkıyorlardı ve o da koca evlerinde tek kalır kalmaz dostlarının yanına koşuyordu.

"Senin evde durumlar nasıl?" diye burnunu kırıştırarak güldü Hermione. Keyfi yerine geliyordu.

Ron omuz silkti. "İyi. Her yer boş pizza kutuları ile dolu. Biri temizler diye bekliyoruz."

Genç kadın yine gülerken ellerini salladı. "Bu sefer ben yapmam. Kesinlikle beni unutun!"

"Tüh!" Ron şakadan somurttu.

"Hakikaten hâlâ temizlemediniz mi Ron?"

Genç adam içini çekti. "En son Seamus yıldız kayarken dilek dilemeyi önerdi." Elini havaya kaldırıp tiyatrovari bir tavır takındı. "Görünmez bir el, bütün evi pırıl pırıl yapsın!"

Hermione kıkırdadı, Ron sırıttı. "Dean de ona iddiaya girmeyi teklif etti ki, Seamus kazanmak için gece evi temizlesin."

Bu sefer genç kadından bir kahkaha koptu. "Tabii Seamus yemedi." İkisi artık katıla katıla gülüyorlardı. Ron da gülmesi hafifleyince iç geçirerek bir kruasan alıp, tamamını ağzına tıktı. İyice neşelenmiş görünen arkadaşına bakarken o da mutlu görünüyordu. "Dahası da var." diye kocaman lokmasını yutup sırıttı Ron.

"Tanrım, biliyordum. Eee?"

"Eee şey, bahçenin son halini hatırlar mısın bilmem?" Ron ellerini başının arkasında kenetleyip, sandalyesinde tembelce yaylandı.

Hermione gözlerini devirdi. "O kadar ıvır zıvırı kaldırın demiştik size."

"Tamam, merak etme onu yaptık. Yaptık da-"

"Da?"

"Da şey, Dean üstüne parlak bir fikirle çıkageldi. Madem el attık, bari bahçeyi temizleyelim dedi, arabayı da yıkarız."

"Ev dururken bahçe… İyi fikir tabii." Hermione'nin sesi alaylıydı.

Ron sırıtarak devam etti. "İşte yaprakları ve ıvır zıvırı topladık, hem bizim emektar Ford'u hem merdivenlerle bahçe taşlarını bir güzel yıkadık."

"Vay! Ama?" Hermione altından ne çıkacağını merakla bekliyordu. Bu üç ev arkadaşının maceraları hiç bitmezdi. Hatta Weasley ailesinin en muzip bireyleri olan ikizler bile onları dinlemekten çok keyif alırdı, çünkü başlarına sürekli dert açıyorlardı. Bu da her daim yeni esprilere neden oluyordu. Ron devam etti.

"Yalnız biraz fazla yıkamışız sanırım, bahçe felaket çamur oldu. Tabii, çamur oradan evin içine taşındı. Biz de eve gazete yaydık."

"Size inanamıyorum."

"Daha dur! Bahçe ufak ufak gölcüklerle çamurlaşınca, çevredeki bilumum insan dışı canlıların ilgisini çekmiş."

Hermione'nin yüzünde bir tebessüm belirdi.

Ron kollarını abartılı hareketlerle salladı. "Kedi, köpek, kuş ne varsa, eşeleyip bir şeyler çıkarmak için bahçeye doluşmaya başladı. Birkaç gün işe giderken sürekli şştt'lemekten hepimize fenalık geldi."

Artık Hermione resmen gülüyordu.

"Daha da fenası geçen akşam Dean eve girdiğinde 'bakın bahçede ne buldum' dedi. Bir de ne görelim, bir kurbağa. Kocaman çirkin bir şey. Tesadüf o gün Neville de bize gelmişti, akşam maç izleyecektik. Neville de kurbağaya şöyle bir baktı ve 'adı Trevor olsun' diye dalga geçti. Biz de koptuk. Trevor epey bir espriye malzeme oldu. Sonra maçı izledik, uyuduk falan. Kurbağayı unutmuşuz. Ertesi gün hatırladık, ama Trevor ortada yoktu."

"Nasıl yoktu?" Hermione'nin gözleri açılmıştı.

Ron yine omzunu silkti. "Bilmiyorum, evin içinde kaybolmuş. O günden beri bulamıyoruz. Neville, boş pizza kutularından birine gizlenmiştir diyor."

Hermione kahkahayı basarken Ron da gülerek ona katıldı. Gülmesi sona erince sordu. "Daha iyi misin?"

"Evet." dedi genç kadın gülmekten sulanan gözlerini silerken.

"Eh, benden bu kadar. Trevor'u bulursak seni arayayım mı?"

Genç kadın tekrar koparken, Ron arkasına yaslanıp, dudaklarında bir tebessümle onun sakinleşmesini bekledi. Nihayet arkadaşı biraz yatışınca rahat bir tavırla sordu.

"Sıra sende."

"Aslında bende pek bir şey yok. Pansy bir süre onunla takılmamı istiyor, hepsi bu."

"Hımm… Bu neden sorun?"

"Bilmiyorum. İçimde bir sıkıntı var, sadece."

"Anlatmadığın şey ne?"

Hermione onu herkesten iyi tanıyan kızıl saçlı arkadaşına şöyle bir baktı. Dudaklarında hafif bir tebessümle cevap bekliyordu.

"Belki sonra anlatırım." diye iç çekti. Sonra saatine bir göz attı ve kalktı. "Gitmem gerek Ron, seni görmek çok güzeldi."

"Kaçmana izin veriyorum ve seni görmek de öyle." diyerek ayağa kalkan Ron genç kadına sarıldı. "İyi ol." diye fısıldadı kulağına. Hermione gülümseyerek geri çekildi, ceketini aldı ve birlikte çıktılar. Fakat daha dışarı çıkamadan iki büyük kutu taşıyan bir çırakla birlikte Mrs. Weasley yaklaştı.

"Hermione tatlım, tam zamanında. Bunlar senin. Biraz börek, çörek koydum. Akşam yersiniz. Ayrıca pasta da yapmıştım, arkadaşın var diye. Gönderecektim, ama sen geldin, iyi oldu."

Hermione, tartışmaya girmenin hiç anlamı olmadığını bilerek kutuları mecburen alırken gülümsedi. "Mrs. Weasley neden zahmet ettiniz, hiç gerek yoktu."

"Olur mu canım? Ben sizlere yemek yaparken mutlu oluyorum esas. Bir daha arkadaşını da getir."

"Tamam, teşekkür ederim." derken Ron'a göz kırptı genç kadın. Ron kutuları elinden alıp peşi sıra gelirken, ceketinin önünü tutarak arabasına ilerledi. Arkadaşı kutuları yan koltuğa bıraktı ve el sallayıp işine döndü. Hermione bir an düşündükten sonra arabayı çalıştırdı. Üç deneme sonrası ancak duyulan motor sesiyle rahatlayıp yola çıktı.

* * *

Kızıl saçlı, ufak bir suret deli gibi koşturarak merdivenlerden inen genç adama atıldı. "Harry!"

"Ufaklık." Küçük kızı kaldırdığı gibi havalara atan Harry şakacıktan isyan etti. "Aman Tanrım çok ağırsın."

"Hiç de bile değilim."

"Tamam, o zaman ufacıksın."

"Ben ufak da değilim."

Harry gülerek kardeşini öptü ve yere bıraktı. "Cicilerini giymişsin, bir yere mi gidiyorsun?"

"Bugün arkadaşıma çaya davetliyim. Teddy de gelecek." diye heyecanla başladı küçük kız. Eteklerini tutup şöyle bir döndü. "Elbisemi beğendin mi? Fıstık gibi değil mi?"

Harry bir ıslık çaldı. "Müthiş!"

"Ariana, argo kullanma! Harry, sen de ıslık çalma lütfen." Lily Potter koridorda göründü ve hemen toparlanan kızına döndü. "Hazırsan çıkalım hayatım." Harry'ye dönüp baktı. "Baban izin mi verdi?"

"Hayır, B&L'in bir müşterisi ile sorun çıkmış. Belgeleri biz vermiştik. Babam ilgilenmemi söyledi. Oraya uğrayacağım." Sıkıntıyla iç çekti. "Ayak işi yani."

Lily anlayışla gülümsedi. "Baban da aynılarını yaptı, tatlım."

"Biliyorum."

"Onun izinden yürüdüğün için seninle gurur duyuyorum."

Harry nihayet gülümsedi. "Sağ ol anne. Bu yeter bana."

İkisi sarılırken, Ria şakacıktan öksürdü. Harry gülerek kardeşine yüzünü buruşturdu. Lily kızına gülümseyip, oğluna da öpmesi için yanağını uzattı. "Akşam yemeğinde evdesin, değil mi tatlım?"

"Evet."

"Tamam, Narcissa ile buluşmadan önce Ria'yı bırakıp, Madam Pince'e uğramam lazım."

"Madam Pince ne istiyor gene?"

"Bilmem kaçıncı kütüphane için bağış tabii ki." diye güldü Lily. "Ben de uğrayacağıma söz verdim. Ria'yı bırakıp oraya geçeceğim."

Bir uşak içeri girdi. "Arabanız hazır Mrs. Potter. Ernie sizi bekliyor."

"Teşekkür ederim, Elphias."

Yaşlı uşak çıkarken, Harry pencereye yanaşıp dışarı baktı. "Babam Aston Martin'i mi aldı?"

"Evet." diye onayladı Lily. "Şoför bize lazım, Narcissa ile Bullstrode'lara çaya gideceğiz. Onu şehirden alacağım."

"Tamam. İyi eğlenceler size."

Teşekkür eden Lily, kızı ile birlikte kapıya doğru uzaklaştı. Harry onların ardından bakarak girişte durdu. Dışarıda yeni yıkanmış görünen beyaz, gıcır gıcır bir Rolls Royce Phantom duruyordu. Şoför binmelerine yardım etti. Arabaya binmeden hemen önce Ariana, ışıl ışıl ela gözleri ile Harry'ye döndü ve ağabeyine bir öpücük yolladı. Hayali öpücüğü havada kapan Harry, kapalı elini kalbinin üstüne koyup kardeşini güldürdü. Kapı kapanırken hâlâ gülümseyen genç adam, araba uzaklaşırken döndü. Salona ilerlerken, keşke Draco'nun da bir kardeşi olsaydı diye mırıldanarak içini çekti. Onlar annenizin ve babanızın size verebileceği en güzel hediyeydiler.

* * *

Hermione, park yerinden fazla uzakta olmayan iş yerine doğru yavaş adımlarla yürüyordu. Önceki gün Pansy ile birlikte iş için gezdiği sırada bir iki kutu malzemeyi arabasına bizzat almıştı. Gönderilmelerini beklemek istememişti, aslında biraz da üstünde çalışmak istemişti, ama elbette mümkün olmamıştı.

Turkuaz Takı Tasarım, adına uygun bir renkte tasarlanmış tabelası ile zarif ve sevimli bir dükkândı. Ayna gibi camlarında kendi ellerinden çıkmış takıları, her gün özenle temizledikleri mahfazalar üzerinde sergileniyordu.

Bankadan aldıkları kredi ile –elbette Hermione'nin babası kefil olmuştu- yürekleri çarparak bu işe atılmışlar ve ilk başlarda zorlansalar da, bir süre sonra kendilerini iyi hissetmeye başlamışlardı. İşler hiç de fena değildi ve daha önemlisi borçlarını ödeyebiliyorlardı. Yaptıkları işi sevmeleri ve müşteriye verdikleri önem, onların diğerleri arasında göze çarpmasını sağlamıştı. Altın, gümüş gibi değerli malzemeler üzerinde çalışmasalar da ucuz ve sıradan malzemelerden uzak duruyor, şık, zarif ve göze çarpıcı ürünler tasarlıyorlardı. Çalışma saatlerinde de kendi ürünlerini üzerlerinde sergileyerek müşterinin ilgisini artırmayı da başarıyorlardı. Tıpkı kişilikleri gibi, parçaları da birbirlerini tamamlıyordu. Hermione, sade, uyumlu ve zarif tasarımlarıyla bu yönde tercih yapan hanımların ilgisini çekerken, Ginny bol renkli ve cıvıl cıvıl, çarpıcı tasarımlarıyla ilgi odağı olmayı başarıyordu.

Weasley Şaka Malzemeleri'nden sonra Ginny'nin bir iş yeri açması fikri Mrs. Weasley'nin hiç hoşuna gitmemişti. Ancak babası kızını desteklemişti ve Mrs. Weasley boyun eğmek zorunda kalmıştı. Ginny'nin söylediğine göre, en iyi yardımcısını kaybetmek istememişti. Ama Ginny de ömür boyu yemek taşıyarak yaşamak istemediğini kesinkes belirtmişti. Bu ailesinin işiydi, kendisinin değil.

İlk zamanlar zor olmuştu. Çünkü anne kızın arası açıktı. Daha genç olmasına karşın, annesi onu özel hayatından çok kariyere önem vermekle suçluyor, inatçı ve dik kafalı olduğunu söylüyor ve neden annesine karşı acımasız olduğunu sorup duruyordu. Ginny, tüm bu yakınmalara ve sitemlere uzun süre sabırla katlanmasına rağmen, hâlâ anne ve babasının evinde yaşadığı için bir süre sonra fırtına kopması kaçınılmazdı. Annesinin zorlu iş hayatına, çocuklarının neredeyse tamamının evden ayrılmış olmasının verdiği huzursuzluk da binince, kabak evde kalan tek çocuğun başına patlamıştı.

İlk kötü kavga sonrasında, Hermione kötü kişi olmayı göze alarak Ginny'ye evini açmıştı, ama genç kız onun düzenini bozmak istemediğini söyleyerek reddetmiş, bir süre Ron'la kalmıştı. Üç erkekle aynı evi paylaşmak demek de, ya sürekli dağınık bir evde oturmak, ya da sürekli temizlik yapmak anlamına geldiğinden ve bir de üç erkeğin rahatlarına engel olmamak için çaresiz evine geri dönmüştü. Bir buçuk sene daha iyi kötü idare etmişlerdi. Zira Ginny annesinin yoluna çıkmıyordu. Ama zaman ilerleyince olayların yönü de değişmişti. Bir kere Mrs. Weasley bu sefer de neden çocuklarının artık evlenmediğini sorgulamaya başlamıştı ve yine evde kalan tek çocuk olan Ginny için bardak yavaş yavaş taşmaya başlamıştı.

Üniversitede okurken bir kızın en fazla yaş yirmi iki civarlarında evinden ayrılması gerektiğini söylerlerdi. Çünkü eğer ufukta evlilik yoksa, bu yaş anne faktörünün devreye girmesi yakın olan bir yaştı. Bir sevgilin varsa en yakın zamanda onunla dünya evine girmen beklenirdi. O yüzden ses çıkarılmazdı. Fakat yoksa sende bir sorun olduğuna inanılır ve aile ağacı denen şey harekete geçirilirdi. Tabii bu bildiğimiz ailelerden değildi. Bir kere üyeleri annelerden oluşurdu ve çevrede kim evli, kim nişanlı, kim ayrılmış, kim bekâr hepsini çok iyi bilirlerdi. Bir evden umutsuz bir anne çığlığı yükseldiğinde de zincirleme reaksiyon başlardı. O zavallı evlenmeden kimse huzura ermezdi. Kızlar kendi aralarında bununla dalga geçerlerdi. Ama kimisi de bu tarz aileleri olmadığı için sevinirdi. Taa ki evlilik yaşına gelinceye kadar.

Ginny de sıra kendine gelene kadar uğraşılacak bir sürü kardeşi olduğuna inanıyordu, ama iş sahibi olması birdenbire bütün hayatını değiştirmişti. Annesi kızının kendi yanında zaten hazır bir işi olduğunu, orada çalışmaya devam edeceğini ve en fazla bir iki yıl içinde de Ron'un arkadaşlarından biriyle evleneceğini düşünüyordu. Ginny kısa süre kendi arkadaşlarından birinin oğlu Michael Corner ile çıkmıştı, ama sonra yolları ayrılmıştı. Hemen ardından Dean Thomas ile çıkmıştı. Mrs. Weasley, Michael'i daha çok beğense de Dean'i de severdi. İkisi de iyi çocuklardı, güvenilir bir işleri vardı ve Ginny de mutlu olurdu. Ama sonra kızı birden Dean'den de ayrılmış, işten istifa etmiş ve gidip Hermione ile birlikte iş yeri açmıştı. Şimdi hangi anne buna sinirlenmezdi ki?

Sonuçta birdenbire her şey kötüye gitmişti. Evde sürekli tartışıyorlardı ve ikisi de kendisinin haklı olduğunu savunuyordu. Ginny ise olayı daha dramatik şekilde anlatıyordu. Yirmi beşini geçmiş her kız annesinin yaptığı gibi henüz açık açık evlilik çığlıklarını dinlemiyordu, -hem o zaman daha yirmi dört yaşındaydı- zaten bu çığlıkları ağzıyla kuş tutsa, hiçbir kız evlat kesemezdi orası ayrı, ama sırf gece uyuyamayıp bir bardak süt içmeye kalktığınızda, bir elinizde süt bardağı dudaklarınızın kenarında bisküvi kırıntıları ile ağzınız yarı aralık 'çocuklarımın mutluluğu' ya da 'hâlâ bir torunum yok' gibi, aslında yüz çeşit isim verilebilecek krizlerden birine yakalanabilirdiniz. Gecenin üçünde, üstünüzde sabahlık, bir süte bir kurabiyeye bakıp, annenize evlilikle ilgili neyin çağrışım yaptırdığını bir türlü anlayamadan, nihayet yüreğinize başarıyla yüklenilmiş suçluluk duygusuyla yatağın yolunu tutar ve gecenin piç edilmiş olmasıyla sabaha kadar yatakta döner dururdunuz. Buna benzer deneyimleri birkaç kere yaşamak insanı temkinli olmaya iterdi ve sonunda kendi evinizde parmak uçlarında yürüyen biri olup çıkar, bir dahaki uykusuzluk sorununda yatakta umutsuzca yatarken, bir büyücü olabilmeyi ve tek asa sallayışıyla bir bardak süt çağırabilmeyi dilerken, susuzluk baskın gelir, anne kalkmadan bir süt kapabilmek umuduyla nefesler tutulup, evin her köşesi dinlenerek mutfağa taarruza geçilirdi, ama bu da pek mümkün olmazdı, çünkü hiçbir şey anne kulağından daha keskin olamazdı. Eğer gittiğiniz yer banyo değil de mutfaksa, daha buzdolabının kapağı kapanmadan onu masada oturur bulabilirdiniz.

Mrs. Weasley'nin bu çığlıklarının tek sebebi Ginny değildi şüphesiz, hiçbir çocuğunun evliliğe imza atmayışıydı. En büyük oğlu Bill, işi sebebiyle dünyayı dolaşıyordu ve bu özgürlükten, onunla dolaşacak bir kız bulmadığı sürece vazgeçecek gibi görünmüyordu. Charlie hayvanlarla ilgilenmekten mutluydu ve annesine bunun sözünü bile ettirmiyordu. Percy de kariyere o kadar kafayı takmıştı ki, iş için gerekmediği sürece evlenecek gibi değildi. İkizler daha genç olduklarını iddia ediyor, Ron da 'onlar gençse ben çocuğum' diyerek dalga geçiyordu. Zaten hepsi erkek olduklarından Mrs. Weasley fazla laf ederse şaka yollu bir daha gelmemekle tehdit edip konuyu kapatıyorlardı ve olay her evde olduğu gibi kız çocuklarının başına patlıyordu, torun sahibi olamamak yüzünden birdenbire suçlanıp başının eti yenilen biçare, neye uğradığını anlamamış genç kız oluyordu ve evdeki tek kız olarak Ginny her durumda bir azar işitmekten bunalmıştı.

Elbette Mrs. Weasley'i tüm çocukları çok seviyorlardı, ama birini ne kadar çok severseniz sevin, sürekli azarlanmak ya da şunu yap bunu yap tarzı emirler almak insanı bir süre sonra bıktırıyordu. Yine de annelerini kırmamak için çok şikâyet etmiyorlardı ve zaten eve sadece hafta sonları, ya da arada ailecek yenen akşam yemeklerinde uğradıklarında birkaç anne çığlığını hoş görüyorlardı. Fakat Ginny gibi her akşam evin içinde ve o evde her şeyin hedefi olarak elin altındaki tek çocuk olmak, üstelik de kafasının dikine gidip kariyer değişikliği yapan asi kız olmak, durumunu biraz değiştirmişti. Ginny geçen sene içinde annesiyle dayanamayıp kavga etmiş ve üç ay bir gece bile evde kalmamıştı, Hermione, ikizler, Ron ve Charlie arasında dolanıp durmuştu. En sonunda babalarının araya girmesi ile sorun çözülmüş, bahçedeki ufak kulübeyi büyütüp Ginny'ye tahsis edebileceklerini söylemesiyle çıkan uzun tartışmalar da tatlıya bağlanmıştı. Mr. Weasley, yumuşak görünümüne rağmen karısı ile ciddi ciddi konuşmuş, kızının özgürlüğüne karışmaması için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Şimdi bahçedeki eklemelerle birlikte, bir oda bir salon ufak bir ev görünümü almış, dört kişilik bir masanın bile rahat rahat sığdığı bir verandası olan şirin bir evi vardı. Arada bir Hermione, Ron ve ikizlerle kahvaltı yapıyorlardı ve Mrs. Weasley onları mutfak penceresinden rahatça görmesine rağmen oraya uğramıyordu.

Bulunan bu çözümle, hem Mrs. Weasley yatıştırılmış hem de Ginny kısmi bir özgürlüğe sahip olmuştu. Gecenin bir saatinde dışarıdan geldiğinde kimse ona saati hatırlatıp kızmadığı için özgürdü, her an her dakika ayak altında dolaşarak, annelere klasik hatırlatmalara sebep olmadığı için de rahattı. Mrs. Weasley, artık söylenecek birini bulamıyordu, ama üç aylık sürede ne de olsa bir anne olarak epey endişelenmiş ve 'ben çocuklarımın iyiliğini istiyorum' diye sızlanmasına karşılık, eşinin çözümüne razı gelmişti. Elbette anne babaların çocukları için istedikleri 'iyilik', asla çocukların kendi iyilik anlayışları ile bağdaşmazdı, ama sonuçta onlar yetişkindi ve çocukların dünyasında yetişkinler de ne yazık ki hep haklıydı. Yine de anne kız, Mr. Weasley'in gözetiminde oturup konuşmuş ve Ginny azarlanmadan ya da sözü kesilmeden düşüncelerini rahatça dile getirmeyi başarmıştı. Mrs. Weasley de çaresiz kabullenmiş, en azından kızı hâlâ kendi bahçelerinde olduğu için buna da şükretmişti. Şimdi arada bir tutuk tutuk sohbetler yapıyorlardı ve birbirlerine nazik davranıyorlardı.

Hermione içeri girdiğinde dükkânda müşteri yoktu. Duvarın önündeki şık iş masasında çalışan Ginny onu görünce gülümsedi. "Tatil istedin sanmıştım."

"İstemedim, mecbur kaldım. Bu arada malzemeyi bırakayım dedim."

"İyi ettin. Bazıları sabah geldi. Diğerleri de gelir herhalde."

"Tamam. Önce Ron'a uğradım. Sen de uğrasana bir."

Ginny elindeki düz penseyi bırakıp içini çekti. "İstiyorum, ama annem yan yan bakınca sinirlerim bozuluyor."

"Anlıyorum." Elbette anlıyordu. İkisi de kendi istekleri olsun istiyorlardı ve haklı olan Ginny'ydi. Mrs. Weasley onu kendi işine mahkûm edemezdi, yine de artık kendini daha çok tutsa da, arada bir aileyi yarı yolda bıraktığı konusunda kızına sitem ediveriyor, bu da haklı olarak Ginny'yi incitiyordu. Çünkü genç kadın işler rayına oturana kadar onları bırakmamıştı. Ron her şeyi iyice çekip çevirmeye başladığında ve işler o olmadan da yürüyünce ayrılmıştı.

"Pansy ne yapıyormuş?"

"Hiiç."

"Hiiç?" Ginny soran bir tavırla baktı. "İlk defa bu soruma gülmeden yanıt veriyorsun."

"Aman Ginny."

"Ne? Yalansa söyle."

Hermione cevap vermeden ceketini çıkarıp arkaya astı ve ufak malzeme kutusunu masaya getirip açtı. "O yuvarlak bitlerden aldım ve düz klipsler de var. Bak, bunlar çok şık duruyor." Ufak bir geçmeli klipsi arkadaşına gösterdi. Ginny inceleyip başını salladı. "Süs bile yaparım, Herm. Çok eğlenceli. Yeni eserime baksana!"

Yan taraftan siyah bir takı mankeni aldı ve ortaya koydu. Üzerinde kırmızı ve siyah tonlarında çalışılmış, ufacık boncuklar ve siyah damlalarla süslenmiş bir kolye vardı. Tam ucunda siyah çift sıra püsküller, kırmızı bir boncuk içinden dökülüyordu. Uzun kolyeleri seven müşterilerin bayılarak takacağı canlı bir kolyeydi.

"Bu harika olmuş Gin, taksam mı acaba?"

Ginny kahkaha atıp, mankeni yerine koydu. "Bu kıyafetle mi?"

"Eh, o da doğru." Üstünde çifte zincirden sallanan süslü, yine el işi bir taş vardı sadece o kadar. Eh, böyle bir kolyeyi kaldıracak bir kıyafet sayılmazdı gerçekten.

Hermione, boşalttığı kutuyu kenara koyup, çekmeceden tel dizayn aletini ve altın rengi takı telini çıkardı. Ginny birkaç boncuğu çiviye geçirirken, genç kadın da naylon uçlu penseyi aldı ve teli dikkatle şekillendirmeye başladı.

"Ne yapacaksın?" diye sordu Ginny, bir boncuğu daha çiviye takarken.

"Kafamda bir şey var, onu yapmak istiyorum." Elindeki ufak spirali gösterdi. "Bunu gördün mü? İşte bunlardan bir sürü hazırlayacağım, sonra tam ortalarına parlak siyah taş koyacağım, birbirlerine de ince tel örgü ile tutturacağım. Uç kısımlarına da örgü zincir yapıp, siyah klipsle kapatacağım."

"Vay! Ağır ama süper bir şey olacak desene."

"Öyle gibi."

Birlikte çalışmaya başladılar. Kızıl saçlı genç kadın yarı bitmiş bir kolyeyi eline alıp, yeni bitlere uzandı.

"Şunları yenilemek istiyorum. Ee? Pansy nerede?"

"Biraz işi var, ama dönecek."

"Hımm… Dün ne yaptınız?"

"Hiiç!"

"Gene hiç. İlginç. Sosyetik hatun seni bir yerlere götürmedi mi yani? Hele bir de eve geldi diyorsun, taş çatlasa o hanımefendi kalkıp da senin evine gelmezdi, ne oldu? Hıı? Sana soruyorum Herm, dinlesene!"

"Dinliyorum, sadece bir dosta ihtiyacı varmış."

"Pansy'nin?"

İnanmaz cevap karşısında Hermione penseyi bırakıp arkadaşına baktı. "Ne? Olamaz mı?"

"Olur tabii, ama ne bileyim, insan diyor ki, Pansy bu, bir alışverişe çıkar ve her şeyi unutur, değil mi?" Tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. Hermione gözlerini devirdi.

"Onun da bir sorunu olamaz mı Ginny?"

Ginny omuz silkti. "Aaa! Vardır tabii, olmaz mı?" Elini çenesine koyup, diğer elindeki sıkıştırma pensesini abartıyla sallayarak rol kesti. "Ay, Chanel mi alsam, Armani mi? Şu en pahalısını istiyorum, ben pahalıyım diye bağırsın, ama dur dur, bu Bayan Sarışın Sosyete'de vardı sanki. Vazgeçtim, şunu alayım, ah ama eğer Bayan Esmer Sosyete de bundan alırsa pişti oluruz. Ay ne skandal!"

Hermione kahkahayı bastı. "Çok fenasın, Gin."

Genç kadın güldü. "Şaka bir yana Herm, o hayat çekilmez." Durup içini çekti. "Ama bir Versace çantam olsun isterdim."

Hermione gülerek başını iki yana salladı. Ginny'nin Versace çanta tutkusunu biliyordu. Çok daha pahalı markalar vardı, ama Ginny Versace'ye bayılıyordu. Çok abartmasa da, arada bir dergilere baktıklarında, Ginny sayfalara yapışıyordu adeta. Yüzünde öyle bir özlem oluyordu ki, eğer o kadar müthiş fiyatlara satılmıyor olsa, para biriktirip alası geliyordu Hermione'nin. Fakat bir çantaya servet ödemek, hiç de akıl karı bir şey olmadığı için buna kalkışmıyordu. Eğer alabilseler Ginny'nin ona gözü gibi bakacağını bilmesine karşın, içgüdülerini dinlemeyi tercih ediyordu. Zira durumu onlar gibi orta derecede olan insanlarla ilgili korkutucu bir gerçek vardı. Gücünüzün yetmediğini bildiğiniz halde, savurganlık yapıp bir şeye ederinden çok daha fazla bir fiyat ödeyerek alırsanız, o eşyanın başına geleceklerin bedelini de ödemeyi göze almanız gerekirdi. Bunlar da kısaca özetlenebilirdi. Çok istenip dudak ısırılarak para ödenen muhteşem bir süet çizmenin daha ilk giyişinizde topuğunun kırılması, taksit yaptırır öderim diyerek ucuza gelmiş sanılan, bir de üstünde ay nasıl da tasarruf ettim gibisinden kuyruklu yalan atılan, ama aslında insanın, kasanın arkasındaki aynada gözünün içine baka baka, bile isteye kendini kandırıp aldığı, o ipekli beyaz, tiril tiril gömleğin, ilk giydiğiniz davette koluna ketçap dökülmesi ve alınacak olan Versace çantanın yüzde doksan dokuz ihtimalle bir yankesici tarafından gasp edilecek olması gibi… Hayatın, parasını hesaplayan insanlar için böyle garip, adaletsiz bir düzeneği vardı işte. Ve bu yüzden genç kadın, binlerce sterlin verip de bir çanta almayı kesinlikle düşünmüyordu. Gerçi biraz çabalasa, biriktirdiği paradan da biraz kullansa, Ginny çok mutlu olabilirdi, ama bir keresinde ağzını aradığında, genç kız onu şaşırtmış, bir çantaya o kadar para verilir mi tarzından abuk bir cevap verip genç kadını şok etmişti. Ginny arada bir havailik yapsa da aslında mantıklı ve çok zeki bir genç kadındı, ama insanların her zaman ulaşamadıklarını isteme tutkusundan mıdır bilinmez, o kadar parası olsa da almayacağı çantaları hayran hayran izlemeye devam ediyordu.

"Daha izinli misin?" diye sordu Ginny, bitmiş kolyeyi duvardaki panolardan birine iğnelerken. Geri çekilip kolyenin duruşunu kontrol etti ve başını sallayarak onayladı.

"İzinliyim. Bunu konuşacaktım ben de. Biraz uzun sürmesinin bir mahzuru olur mu?"

"Ne kadar uzun?"

"Bir ay, belki bir buçuk."

Ginny ona şaşkınca baktı, sonra yavaşça yaklaştı. "Her şey yolunda mı Herm?"

Genç kadın içini çekti. "Öyle olduğunu umarım. Pansy onunla biraz takılmamı istiyor, aslında durum karışık, detaylamam biraz zor, ama bana ihtiyacı var ve ben de evet dedim."

"Hımm." Kalçasını masaya dayamış onu izleyen Ginny, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuştu. "Aynı soruyu tekrar sorayım mı?"

Hermione içini çekip başını işinden kaldırdı. "Sorma. Bilmiyorum Gin, sanırım biraz sosyetede dolaşacağım gibi."

Ginny bir ıslık çaldı. Sonra birden eğildi. "Çanta alırsa iki tane iste ve Versace al."

Genç kadın kahkahayı bastı. Ginny sırıttı. O sırada kapı açıldı iki kadın girdiler. "Unutma!" diye göz kırpan Ginny müşterilere doğru ilerledi.

Kapı kapanıp da geri geldiğinde Hermione kıs kıs gülüyordu. "Hiç yerinde durmuyor ha?" Gelen müşterilerden biri, arkadaşının az önce bitirdiği kırmızı siyahlı kolyesini satın almıştı. Yerine oturup arkasına yaslanan kızıl saçlı genç kadın iç geçirdi. "Bir kere de yaptığım bir şeyi şöyle bir iki saat izlemek istiyorum." Hermione kahkahayı basarken de burnunu kırıştırıp güldü.

"Oralara gidince bizi unutmazsın, değil mi Herm?"

"Hey! Tatile gidiyorum, tamam mı?"

"Belki sosyetik bir sevgili bulursun belli mi olur?"

Hermione'nin eli hafifçe kaydı, kaşlarını çatıp düzeltti. "Saçmalama!"

"Niye belki âşık olursun." Hermione ona dik dik bakarken, saçını savurup havalı havalı mırıldandı. "Kadının el kitabını unutma!"

Arkadaşı birden güldü. "Pekâlâ, bu seferki hangisi?"

"Anna Karenina."

Hermione ona şöyle bir bakıp başını salladı. "Yaa tam kitabı. Sözü alalım?"

"Aşk da kızamık gibi geçirilmesi gereken bir hastalıktır."

"Ah, sağ ol! İçim açıldı birden. Ginny, şu kitaplardan alıntı yapmayı ne zaman bırakacaksın?"

"Gerçek aşkı bulduğum zaman."

İkisi birlikte güldüler. Ginny ile aralarındaki bir espriydi bu. İkisi de kitap okumayı çok sevdiğinden bir seferinde kadınlarla ilgili bir tartışma geçmişti aralarında ve kadının el kitabı muhabbeti orada başlamıştı. O günden beri kitaplar ve sözler sürekli değişiyordu ve ikisi bu konuda şakalaşıp duruyorlardı.

"Gerçek aşktan şüpheliyim."

"Saçmalama Herm, tabi ki gerçek aşk diye bir şey var, sadece bize rastlamadı. Henüz…"

Hermione işini bırakıp dirseğini masaya yasladı. "Peki, nasıl anlayacağız ki? Yani diyelim ki bulduk?"

"Öpüşme."

"Öpüşme?"

"Evet." dedi Ginny emin bir ifadeyle. "Şunu unutma Herm, öpüşmek bazen dünyayı değiştirebilir. İşte, ne zaman dünyanın değiştiğini hissedersen, o zaman anla ki âşıksın."

"Hımm… Peki, senin dünyan hiç değişti mi?"

"Hayır." diye iç çekti Ginny.

"E, öyleyse nereden biliyorsun?"

Arkadaşı omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Bilmiyorum, ama inanıyorum, bir gün değişecek. Doğru erkeği bulduğum zaman."

"O kavramdan da şüpheliyim."

"Ben değilim." Ginny çenesini eline dayayarak hayallere dalar gibi içli bir tavır takındı. "Aklımı başımdan alan biri olacak, sanki dilim tutulacak, gözleri yüreğime dokunacak ve bir dokunuşu da sanki bir yangın olacak."

"Sonra seni yakacak." dedi Hermione alayla.

Ginny elini indirip hışımla ona baktı. "Hayallerimi niye yıkıyorsun ki?"

"Tamam tamam, sen yangınına dön. İtfaiye lazım olunca haber ver ama."

"Göreceksin." dedi Ginny tavır yapıp.

"Tamam, peki göreceğim." Hermione sevgiyle gülümsedi. Ginny akıllı ve mantıklıydı, ama aşk denilen şey ne kadar mantıklı da olsanız, sizi bir hayalciye dönüştürüveriyordu. Kendisi de mantıklıydı, ama artık hayal kurmaz olmuştu. Aşk iyiydi hoştu da, yakalanması zor bir şeydi. O yüzden bir işiniz ve bir eviniz olduğu sürece hayatın tadını çıkarabilirdiniz, bunlar yeterliydi. Elbette Ginny'nin dediği gibi aklını başından alacak bir erkek düşüncesi çok çekiciydi, ama Hermione aklın başında olmayınca sonuç ne olur diye düşünüp işin tüm cazibesini kaçırıveriyordu. Bu yüzden, bir gün bir sürü ortak yanları olan, zevklerini paylaşan birisiyle bir hayatı da paylaşabileceğine inanıyordu. Bu bir yangınla küle dönmekten daha güvenliydi. Tamam, belki kolay yoldu, ama güvenliydi.

"Daldın."

İrkilip arkadaşına baktı. Sonra da dışarıda havanın karardığını fark edip kalktı. "Ben yavaştan gitsem iyi olur Gin. Hem arabada pasta var, annen verdi."

"Şaşırmadım." dedi Ginny kuru bir sesle. "Yarın gelecek misin? Yoksa hemen gidiyor musunuz?"

"Aslında belli değil. Ben seni ararım oldu mu?" İkisi sarıldılar.

"Yanlış bir şey yapma!"

"Ne demek o?" diye tedirgince sordu Hermione.

"Tatilde insanlar garip şeyler yapar. Pansy'nin seni kışkırtmasına izin verme."

"Kışkırtmasına? Hımm…"

"Kadının el kitabı," diye başladı gene Ginny. "Şeytanlar büyük günahları işletecekleri zaman, bu günahları ilahi bir şekilde göstermekle işe başlarlar."

Hermione soru dolu gözlerle ona baktı. "Othello ne zaman kadının el kitabı oldu?"

Ginny omuz silkti. "Söz bize lazım olduğu zaman."

İkisi birden gülmeye başlarken, genç kadın başını iki yana salladı. Bu kız gerçekten inanılmazdı. Tekrar vedalaşıp dükkândan çıktı ve parka doğru ilerledi. Pansy muhtemelen ya bu gece ya da sabahtan gelecekti ve kendisi en iyi iki dostuna da gerçeği söylemeye cesaret edememişti. Ama onu vazgeçireceklerinden mi korkmuştu, yoksa kızmalarından mı işte onu bilmiyordu.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson, teşekkür ederek içkisini aldı ve içini çekerek etrafa bakındı. Aslında bunları yaşamak istemezdi, ama Malfoy'ların duymasını da göze alamazdı. Eğer planlarını uygulayacaksa bir süre gizli gizli burada kalmalıydı. Neyse ki sahte isimle rezervasyon yaptırmıştı ve bu zaten zenginler arasında doğal bir durum olduğu için çok da önemli değildi. Tek sorun Pansy'nin sadece üç yıldızlı bir otele ne kadar tahammül edebileceğiydi. İçkinin buruk tadı ile gevşedi. En azından içki değişmiyordu. İstediğin marka mevcut olduğu sürece sorun yoktu. Yemekleri de idare edebilirdi. Ya da belki Ritz'de yiyebilirdi. Düşündü ve hemen fikrini değiştirdi. Malfoy'un orada dairesi olduğu yönünde istihbarat almıştı, yani oralarda görünmesi hiç de akıl karı bir iş değildi. Çaresiz idare edecekti. Zaten topu topu bir hafta falan sürerdi işleri herhalde. Aslında Hermione'de de kalabilirdi, ama genç kadının her an fikir değiştirmesi ihtimali vardı ve Pansy bu riske girmek niyetinde değildi. Arkadaşının yanına gitmeden önce de otele yerleşmek istemişti. İçkisini yudumlarken, her şeyden son anda vazgeçerse Hermione'nin yüzünde belirecek rahatlamayı düşünüp gülümsedi. Ama öyle bir niyeti de yoktu. Gerçi olaylar nasıl gelişirse gelişsin, arkadaşı ona mutlaka kızacaktı, fakat elinden bir şey gelmezdi. Bekleyip göreceklerdi, değil mi? İçkisini bitirip kalktı. Daha yapılacak dünya kadar iş vardı, oyalanmanın anlamı yoktu. Biraz dinlense iyi olurdu. Sabah Hermione'ye gitmesi ve onu hazırlamaya başlaması gerekiyordu.

* * *

Genç kadının kapısını çalındığında saat öğleni henüz geçmişti. Kapıya ağır ağır ilerledi. Bu sefer gelenin kim olduğunu biliyordu.

"Hoş geldin Pansy."

"Keşke gelmeseydin der gibi söyledin." Pansy içeri girdi.

"Aklının başına gelmiş olmasını umuyordum." Hermione kapıyı kapattı.

"Aklım başımda canım. İnan korkacak bir şey de yok."

Salona geçerken sessizlik oldu. Sonra "Aileni yolladın mı?" diye sordu Hermione.

"Evet. Burada basit bir otele yerleştim, hiç itiraz etme, öyle daha iyi. Zaten öbür hafta sonu dönmeyi planlıyorum, oradaki işlerimi halledeceğim, alışverişimi tamamlayacağım ve sonra ver elini tatil."

"Hı hı!"

"Çok şevklisin." diye güldü Pansy.

"Neden olmayayım ki? Sen tatile, ben arenaya, değil mi?"

"Tatlım bak, sana söz verdim bir şey olmayacak. Sadece eğlen, tadını çıkar. Şöyle düşün, sen onlar gibi değilsin, sadece onlarla eğleniyorsun."

"Tabii, onlar bunu fark ettiğinde de hep birlikte eğleneceğiz."

Pansy ona gözünü kısarak baktığında elini kaldırdı. "Tamam, nasıl istersen."

"İyi, şimdi dinle Herm. Önce asistanımla detaylı konuşmaya fırsatım olmadı, ama bazı şeyleri hallettim. Şimdi, geri kalan konuları da birlikte halledeceğiz." Bir yandan çantasından telefonunu çıkarırken, bir yandan da anlatmaya başladı.

Dediğine göre Pansy ona yıldırım hızıyla üç tane kredi kartı hazırlatmıştı. Bu kadar çabuk nasıl oldu diye sormasına gerek yoktu, sosyete güzeli kesin ona yine tuhaf nazarlarla bakacaktı. Elbette kendi adınaydı kartlar, ama Hermione'nin kullanmasında sorun olmayacağı konusunda güvence vermişti.

"Yanında kimlik taşıma!" diye tembih etti Pansy. "Ne olur ne olmaz." Tabi bu kadar bol sıfır içeren bir hesabın sahibine hangi işletme sahibi kimlik sorardı ki?

"Deli misin?" diye çıkıştı Hermione yine de. "Ya bir şey olursa?"

"İyi ya işte, Parkinson adını duyunca susarlar."

"Ya tanımazlarsa?" diye sordu bu sefer masum bir sesle.

Pansy ona dik dik baktı. "O zaman Malfoy adını ver hayatım." dedi bal gibi bir sesle. "Gelinleri olduğunu söyle, hiçbir sorun olmaz."

Verecek cevap bulamayan genç kadın sustu.

"Derslere de başlıyoruz bu arada."

"Ders mi, ne dersi?" diye kaşlarını çattı Hermione.

"Özel bir öğretmen için asistanıma direktif verdim. Profesör Minerva McGonagall, Beauxbatons'un gelmiş gelmiş en iyi öğretmenlerinden biridir. Hatta en iyisi demek yanlış olmaz. Okulda Etiket ve Protokol derslerine girerdi. Ama tabii sonra emekli oldu. Fakat ben şanslıydım, ondan eğitim aldım. Tabii bazı öğrencilere şu an ayrıcalık yapıyor, ama buraya geleceğinden pek de emin değilim. Yine de Monique ilgilenecek. Bakalım."

"Pansy, bu yaştan sonra ders mers çekemem, yani ne alakası var?"

"Sen hep öğrenmeye istekli biriydin Herm, kıvırma. Bak, yeni dersler öğrenme şansı, ne çıkar ha?"

Genç kadın içini çekip arkasına yaslandı. "Ne öğretecek peki?"

"Ah, ufak tefek şeyler, görürsün. Hem zaten başladık sayılır, sana bugün sosyete hakkında bazı detayları anlatırım, yavaş yavaş öğrenirsin. Teker teker halledelim."

Hermione'nin isteksiz tavrı onu hiç de rahatsız etmişe benzemiyordu. Telefonunun tek tuşuna basıp bekledi. "Monique, benim. Hallettin mi?" Kısa bir süre dinledi. "Harika. Öteki? Hımm… Ne kadar sürer? Acil olacak. Tamam, bekle!" Hermione'ye döndü. "Monique, hızlandırılmış bir kurs ayarlamış, ben gelene kadar rahat rahat idare edersin. Ayrıca uygun kıyafet konusu var. Gerekenleri de ona bildirebilirsin. Hımm…" Düşünceli bir şekilde telefona konuştu. "Monique bir sorun var, seni az sonra ararım." Telefonu şak diye kapatıp, ev sahibine döndü.

"Pekâlâ, özel asistan tutmak gerek galiba. Dilini bilen biri olursa, senin için rahat olur. Özel bir asistan her şeyi kolaylaştırır ve şu an bu senin işine gelir. Hımm." Yine düşüncelere dalarken sustu.

Pansy'nin özel asistanım diye hitap ettiği kız -ya da belki kızlar demeliydi, çünkü sürekli değişirlerdi- ondan beklenen her işi şimşek hızıyla halletmek zorunda olan, yedi gün yirmi dört saat Pansy'nin kaprislerine boyun eğen, yeri geldiğinde arkadaş gibi görünmek zorunda olup, yeri geldiğinde görünmez olması beklenen ayaklı birer iş makinesiydiler. Hermione bu kızlara acırdı. Neredeyse işlerini yaptıkları zengin genç hanımlar için yaşıyor, onun dışında bir hayata sahip olmaları beklenmiyordu. Gerçi hakkını yememek gerek, Pansy yanında çalışan kızlara iyi para verirdi, o kadar ki Hermione maaşı duyduğunda gözleri şokla açılmış, asistan mı olsam diye espri bile yapmak istemişti. Şu an Pansy için çalışan Monique adındaki kız ise, son iki senedir sabit kalabilmeyi başardığı için Hermione'nin haklı takdirini kazanmıştı.

Pansy düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. "Aslında Delacour'u aramalıyım. Sana sürekli bir asistan gerek. Bunu nasıl düşünemedim?"

"Ne? Sürekli mi? Hayır, buna gerek yok."

"Saçmalama." dedi Pansy kızgınca. "Asistansız nereye gideceğini sanıyorsun? Otelde ayrı bir odası olacak tasalanma. Hem tüm bu işleri kendin mi yapacaksın? Hiç yakışık almaz Herm. Bir asistanın neler yapabileceğini düşün!"

Hermione tüm işlerle uğraşmak ve elbise, aksesuar gibi tüm detayların başkası tarafından halledilmesi arasında bir seçim yapmak için uğraşmak zorunda kalmadı. Sıkıntıyla baş sallarken, bir yandan da seçimleri bir başkası yapacağı için rahatlamış gibiydi. "Elbise seçimlerini de o mu yapacak?"

"Evet."

"İyi o zaman. Peki, kim bu Delacour?"

"Madam Delacour, dünyanın en ünlü asistan yetiştirme merkezinin sahibidir. Madam Maxime ile de anlaşmaları vardır. Zira bir genç kız Madam Maxime'in okulundan mezun olup sosyeteye tam giriş yaptığı anda bir ya da birkaç tane asistana ihtiyacı olur. İşte Madam Delacour bu noktada devreye girer. Onun öğrencileri o kadar detaylı eğitilir ki, eskiden tutmak zorunda kaldığımız o kızlar onların yanında taşralı kalır. Elbise ve aksesuar seçiminden, kokteyllere, partilere, misafir ağırlamanın inceliklerinden, uygun şartlarda seyahate varıncaya dek her şeyi bilirler. Yani tatlım, bir asistan her şeyi senin yerine halleden kişidir ve sen, ben dönene kadar sadece uygun lafları edip gülümsemekle yetinebilirsin bile."

"Vaov!" dedi Hermione alayla.

Pansy fark etmeden düşünceli düşünceli mırıldandı. "Şu anda işlerle daha çok Madam Delacour'un kızı ilgileniyor, onunla da konuşabilirim, ama yeni bir asistana oyundan bahsedemeyiz. Bu şartlarda Monique'i senin hizmetine vereceğim mecburen. Çünkü işlerin karışmasını göze alamayız. Monique'in ağzı sıkıdır, beni katiyen ele vermez ve ayrıca benimle ilgili her konuda tecrübesi var. Sen sadece söylenenleri yaparsın. Her ne tür durum çıkarsa çıksın, ona bildirdiğin an, uygun elbise, aksesuar falan anında eline geçer. Kriz durumlarını da hemen halleder, eli çabuktur. Evet, Monique'i sana vereceğim. Bu durumda sana değil kendime yeni bir asistan tutmalıyım. Elbette kısa süreli. Hımm, onun hemen eğitilmesini söylemeliyim." Telefonu çabuk çabuk tuşladı. "Monique, evet, beni iyi dinle! Madam Delacour'u arıyorsun ve benim için kısa süreli bir asistan eğitmesini istiyorsun." Telefonu ağzından çekip Hermione'ye bilgi verdi. "Orada bizim isteklerimiz ve bir asistandan beklediklerimiz konusunda kalın bir dosyaları vardır, böylece tekrar tekrar açıklama yapmayız. Onlar da dosyayı alır ve asistana senin isteklerin konusunda kısa bir eğitim verip yollarlar." Hermione hafif boş bir bakışla kafa sallarken, Pansy telefonuna döndü. "Evet, kısa süreli olduğunu söyle, ama süre belirtme. İki hafta sonraya hazır olsun."

Pansy hızlı hızlı durum açıklaması yaparken, Hermione bu işten çoktan pişman olmuştu bile. Bir asistan düşüncesi, özellikle de bu becerikli Monique olunca insanın içi biraz rahatlıyordu, ama gösteriye çıkması gereken Monique değil kendisi olacaktı ve bu düşünce yükler artmaya başladıkça Hermione'yi endişelendirmeye başlamıştı. Hoş gerçi daha ortada bir şey yoktu, daha ders alacaktı. Monique de, zavallı kız, herhalde geldiğinde bu hiçbir şey bilmeyen hanımefendi karşısında neye uğradığını şaşıracaktı.

"Tamam, detaylar." sekreterine dinlemesini söyleyerek yine Hermione'ye döndü Pansy. "Bana bir telefonda istediğin şeyleri söyle hemen. Renk, biçim, süs vs."

"Pardon?" Hermione şaşkınca genç kıza baktı.

"Yani nasıl bir telefon istediğini soruyorum. Sende kalacak ya o yüzden."

Yüzündeki sabırsız tavra bakan Hermione tişörtünü çekiştirdi. "Şey, ben… Telefon işte."

Pansy iç geçirerek sekreterine döndü. "Seni az sonra arayacağım." Cevap beklemeden kapatıp, telefonunu genç kıza uzattı. "İncele!" Hermione şaşkın şaşkın aldı. Bu telefonu defalarca görmüştü, ama hiç de öyle detaylı incelememişti. Kenarları altın rengindeydi. Yoo, hayır sadece altın renginde değildi, bildiğimiz altındandı. Sadece altta, altının üstünde koyu bakır renginde sağa ve sola yayılan iki işlemesi vardı. Orta kısımdaki tuş takımları siyah üstüne altın rakamları barındırıyordu.

Üst kısımdaki kamera ve markanın baş harfi ile üçgen yapan hoparlörün altına yuvarlak bir tek taş pırlanta gömülmüştü. "Aman Tanrım!" diye mırıldanan genç kızın gözleri telefonun altındaki zarif işlemelerin hemen üstüne kazınmış süslü yazıya kaydı: Pansy Parkinson.

Kaşlarını kaldırarak telefonun arkasını çevirdi. Tamamen siyah deri ile kaplanmıştı. Ortanın biraz üzerinde ise kalın bir altın kemeri vardı. Üstte de ufak kamera çıkışı. Yutkunarak incecik teknoloji harikasını arkadaşına uzattı.

Pansy telefonunu alıp, aynı derecede kaliteli görünen sigara tabakası gibi ince bir kutuya koyup kapatırken açıkladı. "Özel tasarım."

"Fark ettim." dedi Hermione kuru bir sesle.

Pansy ona şöyle bir baktı. "Tatlım, bunu veremem, bana lazım zaten. Fakat sana da bir tane acilen hazırlatmak zorundayız. Eğer hayatın boyunca Pansy imzalı bir telefonla dolaşmak istemiyorsan, bana bazı detaylar vermelisin."

"Ben-" diye dudaklarını yaladı Hermione. "Tanrı aşkına Pansy, ne isteyeceğimi bile bilmiyorum ki."

"Tamam." dedi onu bir an süzen Pansy. Telefon kutusunu kaldırdı. "Bu tasarımı sevdin mi?"

Genç kız başını salladı. Yani kim sevmezdi ki. Sonra birden telaşla atıldı. "Altına gerek yok ve pırlantaya. Yani kaybederim falan. Olmaz. Basit bir şey olsun."

Pansy sabırla bir nefes aldı. "Ben basit bir şey kullanmam, Hermione." İç geçirip ona baktı. "Bak, mümkün olduğunca hoş bir şey olacak. İsim yazmayacak tabii. Çünkü senin adın olmaz, benimki yazarsa da sonra sen kullanamazsın."

"Önemli değil, geri alabilirsin."

"Hermione, hiçbirini geri almayacağım. Neden biraz gevşemiyorsun?"

"Kolay da sanki." Genç kız arkasına yaslanıp gözlerini kapattı. Pansy ona bir an bakıp tekrar telefonunu çıkardı ve hızla bir numaraya basıp, telefon açılır açılmaz direktifleri sıralamaya başladı. Hermione, onu dinlemiyordu. Kafasından bin bir çeşit sıkıntılı düşünce geçip gidiyordu çünkü. Endişeliydi ve korkuyordu. Bu zengin insanlar onun gibileri bir lokmada yutardı ve genç kız kolay lokma olmak istemiyordu.

Pansy tekrar ona dönmüştü. "Şimdi biraz çalışalım. Bazı zengin aileleri de isim olarak bilmelisin. Çünkü sosyetede herkes birbirini tanır. Özellikle birkaç aile ön plandadır tabii… Malfoy ve Potter'lar en zenginleridir. Zaten iki şirketi de duymuşsundur."

Sorar gibi bakınca Hermione başı salladı. Elbette duymuştu. Zaten Potter Holding'in sahibinin de bir oğlu vardı ve Malfoy ile arkadaştı. Çoğu zaman da resimleri dörtlü falan çıkardı. Gerçi Hermione o zaman resimlere dikkat de etmezdi, ama tıpkı başka ünlülerde olduğu gibi isimlerini bilirdi. Pansy aldığı onayla başını sallayarak devam etti. "Sonra Black'ler var, en az diğerleri kadar zengindir, ki zaten Narcissa Malfoy, eskiden bir Black'ti, sonra Snape vardır; tek başına dev parfüm sanayinin kralı. Ayrıca Talbot'lar ve bir de Bullstrode'lar vardır. Ve diğerleri… Gerisini nasılsa görürsün, uzatmayalım." Bir nefes alıp devam etti. "Tamam, biraz Fransız aksanı kullanmayı aklından çıkarma, unutma ben orada büyüdüm. Tanrıya şükür dili iyi biliyorsun."

"Oui Mademoiselle."

Pansy ona dik dik baktı. Hermione masum bakışlarla sevimli sevimli gülümsedi.

Ellerine gözü takılan Pansy tekrar emir verdi. "Artık iş yapma!"

Genç kadın gözlerini ellerine çevirdi. "Ne var ki?"

"Bıçakla kesmişsin, ufak bir kesik, ama Mrs. Malfoy'un dikkatini çeker."

"Elma soydum derim." diye omuz silkti.

Arkadaşı acıyan bakışlarla ona baktı. "Ben elmalarımı kendim soymam."

Hermione bir an ağzı açık baktı ona. Sonra patladı. "Tanrım, Pansy, bu şekilde nasıl yaşayabiliyorsun?"

Pansy ona şaşkınca baktı. "Aynı soruyu ben de sana sorabilirim."

"İyi tamam, iş yapmıyoruz, evi bırakırız kirlensin. Başka?"

İki kadın birbirlerini süzdüler. "Tamam," dedi Pansy üstüne basa basa. "Sosyete hanımlarından bahsedelim biraz, yani senin yapmaman gereken şeylerden."

Genç kadının gözleri kısıldı ve ona kötü kötü baktı. Pansy şeker gibi bir sesle konuştu. "Sosyete hanımları kötü kötü bakmaz. Somurtmaz ve arkadaşına dil çıkarmaz, Hermione!"

Hermione kıkırdarken o gözlerini devirdi.

"Sırıtma! Kibar bir kadın otuz iki dişini birden göstermez, tatlı tatlı gülümser; bunun adına tebessüm deriz."

Hermione bu sefer dudaklarını gererek hırlar gibi ona dişlerini gösterdi. Pansy umursamadı. Yeni bir derse atladı. "Her yerde olduğu gibi burada da bazı davranışlar dikkat çeker. Nereye gidersen git, sokakta olmadığını unutmamalısın. Rahat hareket edemezsin, koltuğa yayılamazsın ve elini öyle sallayamazsın."

"Aaa, yeter ama Pansy!"

"Yürüyüşüne dikkat edeceksin. Kıvırtmak yok, salınacaksın."

"Ne demek salınmak? Salıncak mıyım ben? Deli misiniz kuzum siz?"

"Ayağa kalk!"

Emirle birlikte kendini ayakta bulan Hermione elini kaldırıp itiraz etti. "Kafamda kitap taşımam bak, Pans!"

"İnce ve zarif Herm, ince ve zarif." Bir yandan arkadaşının duruşunu düzeltiyordu. "Zor değil, kasma kendini, evet böyle. Çene hafif yukarıda, fazla değil, aman! Böyle iyi. Karın düz. Nefes al Herm!" Söylendiği an Hermione nefesini tuttuğunu fark etti. "Omuzlar geride, sakın omuzlarını düşürüp kambur yürüme. Bu sadece sosyete ile ilgili değil, zarif bir kadına hiç yakışmaz. Güzel. Yürü şimdi."

Kahverengi saçlı genç kadın öne doğru bir iki adım attı. Pansy müdahale etti. "Ufak adımlar, evet. Topuklu ile deneyelim, çıkar şu aptal babetleri."

"Evdeyim Pansy, iş yerinde zaten sürekli topuklu giyiyorum, ki bilirsin topuklu severim ben, ama evde dinlensin ayaklarım biraz."

"Anlıyorum tatlım, hatta sana Chanel babet aldırırım birkaç tane söz, evde dinlenir ayakların, ama şimdi çalışalım."

"İyi madem." Hermione, kapının yanındaki dolaba gitti ve açtı. Ardından gelen Pansy, raflara dizili ayakkabılara şöyle bir bakıp, yüksek topuklu siyah sade bir ayakkabıyı çekti. "Bunu giy!"

Topuklu ayakkabılarla ders birazcık daha zorlaşmıştı. Sürekli bir öne bir arkaya yürüyor, ama Pansy'yi bir türlü memnun edemiyordu.

"Rahat bırak kendini lütfen!"

Nihayet Hermione bıkkınlık geçirerek kendini bırakıp yürüyünce, Pansy el çırptı. "İşte böyle!"

"Ne? Yani kendimi atıverince oluyor mu? Harika!"

"Dalga geçip durmasana!"

"Tamam tamam. Dinlenebilir miyim artık?"

Oturur oturmaz ayakkabıyı çıkarıp bileğini ovdu. Pansy hemen fırsattan istifade etti. "Manolo'dan gerekli ayakkabıları yollamasını isterim. Ya da Christian Louboutin'den alabiliriz. Son zamanlarda ondan da alışveriş etmeye başladım." Pansy başını eğip, ayakkabılarını işaret etti. Hermione'ye göstermek için zarifçe bir ayağını diğerinin önüne koyarak, bir dizini kırıp poz verdi. Kırmızı tabanlı, açık bej tonundaki sade, kapalı, bilekten bantlı ayakkabı usta bir elden çıktığını kesinlikle belli ediyordu. Hermione bir iç çekip başını salladı. Pansy gülümseyerek aynı bej rengindeki çantasını işaret etti. "Hem dolabın birkaç gerçek aksesuar ve ayakkabı görür."

"Hey!"

"Doğru ayakkabıları almalısın, tatlım."

"Spor ayakkabım olmaz yani?" diye alay etti Hermione.

"Spor ayakkabı mı?" Pansy tiksintiyle yüzünü buruşturdu. "Korkunç bir şey! Onlar, zarafetin Z'sini bilmeyen kadınlar içindir. Ama tabii bizim de spor yapıyor görünmemiz gerektiğinden, giymen için sana özel iki ayakkabı tasarlatırız. Şöyle şık cinsinden."

"Pans," dedi genç kadın mecalsiz bir halde. "Spor ayakkabıya altın bağcık taktırmayacağını söyle lütfen?"

"Altın bağcık?" Pansy şaşkın şaşkın ona baktı. Sonra birden gülümsedi. "Chanel'in vardı, iyi hatırlattın, dur bakalım."

"PANSY!"

Çığlık üzerine kıs kıs gülen Pansy ona başını salladı. "Tamam, şaka yapıyorum. Tabii Chanel konusunda değil. Ama sana altınsız bir şey buluruz, endişelenme." Dik dik bakışları görünce teminat verdi. "Gerçekten, sade ve zarif olacak, söz veriyorum."

"İyi. Sözünü unutma. Spor yapmadan yaşanır mı Pans? Hayret bir şey."

"Elbette yaşanmaz."

"Ee öyleyse? Topuklu ile yapmıyorsunuz herhalde?"

"Tatlım, bu da gizemlerimizden biri. Bir hanımefendiye yakışır bir spor kabul edilebilir ancak. Terlemek söz konusu dahi olmaz. Makyajın ve saçın da bozulmamalı. Anladın mı?"

"Hey Tanrım!" diye isyan etti Hermione. "Formunuzu nasıl koruyorsunuz?"

Pansy göz kırptı. "Sporu herkesin gözü önünde yapmıyoruz. Anladın mı? Makyajı bozulup, saçı dağılan, yüzünden ter akan kadının hiçbir çekiciliği kalmaz. Biz, kalabalık ortamda zarif görüntü çizeriz ve uygun sporu yaparız. Mesela birkaç set tenis oynamaktan zarar gelmez. Ya da şık bir binici kıyafeti içinde at binmekten. Fakat daha sonra eve dönersin ve özel çalıştırıcın ile deli gibi çalışırsın."

Hermione bir ıslık çaldı. "Vaay!"

"Bir hanımefendi ıslık çalmaz."

"Aman iyi!"

"Ve söylenmez."

Genç kadın ona bir bakıp lafını yuttu ve Pansy'nin gülen yüzüne bakmayı reddetti. "İyi, spor ayakkabıyı halledersin, tamam. Zarif olacak! Ne tür ayakkabı gerekiyorsa işte."

"Ayak bilekleri önemlidir Herm… Bir kadının en erotik yerlerinden biridir. Neyse ki şanslısın, seninkiler de incecik. Onları gizleyecek türde bir ayakkabı giymemeye çalış lütfen, zaten ona göre alış veriş yaparız, ama yine de aklında olsun, bilekten incecik bantlı ayakkabılar, bacağı mükemmel gösterir. Erkeklerin ilgisini çeker."

"Erkeklerin ilgisini niye çekiyorum ki? Draco Malfoy ile sözlü görünmeyecek miyim zaten?"

Pansy onu bir an ciddiyetle süzdü. Sonra başını sallayarak açıkladı. "Erkeğin arzusunu kamçılamak için 'hâlâ satılık' görünmelisin. Adam diğer istekli alıcıları gördüğünde, değerin artar."

"Oha Pansy! Bu nasıl bir tabir?"

Siyah saçlı sosyete güzeli imalı bir şekilde güldü. "Erkeklerin nasıl konuştuklarını duysaydın bir de."

"İnan Pansy, bir erkeğin bile böyle konuşabileceğini sanmıyorum. Bir de kibar geçinirsin."

"Kabalık mı yaptım?"

"Ama o laf çok fenaydı. Yani kötü geldi kulağıma."

"Tatlım, bir erkek kadını elde etmek ister. Uğruna çabalamak ister. Tıpkı bir avcı gibi. Bu heyecanını artırır, diğer avcılar da ortaya çıkarsa rekabet kızışır, yani elde etmesi ne kadar zorlaşırsa kadın o kadar değerlenir. Ama eninde sonunda," Omzunu silkti. "Av biter ve heyecan da öyle. Erkek de yeni bir hedefe yönelir."

"Bir yerde duracaktır." diye mırıldandı Hermione dertli dertli.

Pansy ağzını açıyordu ki, onun umutsuz bakışlarını görünce duraklayıp gülümsedi. "Evet, belki. Bu arada bana kaba diyorsun, ama 'oha' lafını bugüne kadar hiç kullanmadığımı hatırlatmak isterim, ki bir kadının ağzına en yakışmayan kelimelerdendir. Gerçi o bir kelime bile değildir aslında."

"Ağzımdan çıktı işte." diye söylendi genç kadın. Bu söylevler onu kızdırmaya başlıyordu. Konuyu değiştirmek istedi. "Tarih belli mi?"

"Nisan. Tam kesinleşince özel bir davetiye gelecek. Ama tabii sen ayın başında otele yerleşirsin. Ah! Otel!" diye elini hafifçe başına vurdu ve telefona uzandı. Hermione de fırsattan istifade geriye yaslandı.

"Elbette Ritz'de kalman gerekiyor, fakat sorun şu ki, en son geldiğimde orada kaldım. Dorchester da olabilir, ama alışverişe geldiğimde de orada kalmıştım. Her ikisinin hafızalarının da zengin konukları unutmaya müsait olduğunu pek sanmıyorum. Dolayısıyla sana başka bir otel bulmak mecburiyetindeyiz. Park Lane'de kalmalısın. Hımm... Hilton? Ya da dur bakalım... Seçimini Mrs. Malfoy'un memnun kalacağı bir otelden yana yaparsak nasıl olur? Mesela Claridge's olabilir. Klasik ve tam ona göre. Eminim seninle orada çay içmekten memnun kalacaktır. Fakat günümüz genç kızları modern bir yeri tercih eder diye düşünürsek... Ki sen de ona böyle ifade edebilirsin… May Fair! Evet bu… Kesinlikle tercih edeceğim otel. Seni temin ederim şahanedir ve memnun kalacağından emin olabilirsin." Tekrar tuşa bastı. Asistanı ile konuşurken, Hermione banyoya ilerledi ve kapıyı kapatıp bir an soluklandı. Tanrım Pansy ile olmak sadece bir iki saatliğine bile öyle yorucuydu ki. Genç kadının enerjisi de bitmek bilmiyordu. Aslında o da tembel bir tip değildi, ama bu oynanan oyun onu öyle huzursuz ediyordu ki, kendini bitkin hissediyordu. Yüzüne soğuk su çarpıp biraz kendine gelince, mutfağa geçti ve kahve hazırlamaya başladı. Makineyi çalıştırıp, süngeri aldı ve dışarı dökülen kahveyi sildi. Pansy ardından geldi.

"Tamam," dedi elindeki telefonu kapatırken. "Monique hallediyor. May Fair'de, Penthouse süitinde kalacaksın-"

"Anlamadım." dedi Hermione şokla bakarak. "Nerede kalıyorum, nerede?"

"Penthouse süiti-"

"Benimle dalga geçiyor olmalısın, o isimde bir yerde kalmam ben."

Pansy laf anlamayan bir çocuğa atılan bakışla süzdü onu. "Bak Hermione, Penthouse süiti, o otelin en lüks odasıdır. Bir başkasında kalman söz konusu bile olamaz."

"Ya tabii," diye süngeri lavaboya fırlattı hışımla Hermione. "Bir playboyla evlenmeyi planlayan bir kadın, elbette Penthouse süitinde kalır, nasıl da düşünemedim?"

"Herm, abartma. Sadece adı o, çıplak resimler yok işin içinde."

"Bir de olsaydı bari."

"Devam," dedi Pansy onu hiç takmayarak. "Monique yarın gelecek. Ben de sabah birkaç yere uğrayacağım zaten. Öğlen gelmiş olurum herhalde." Durakladı. "Gelinliğimi de sipariş etmeliyim." diye mırıldandı dalgın bir şekilde telefonunu hafif hafif çenesine vurarak. "Fransız mı İngiliz mi? Yoksa Amerika'dan mı getirtsem? Kendim mi gitsem? Özel tasarlanacak tabii ki, acaba kime yaptırsam?"

"PANSY!"

Pansy irkildi. "Ne var?"

"Kendine gel!" Hermione iyice kızmıştı. "Aşığınla tatile gidiyorsun, sözlendiğin adama gelin diye başkasını yolluyorsun, bir de oturmuş rahat rahat gelinlikten bahsediyorsun! Hem bir gelinlik için Amerika'ya mı gideceksin? Deli misin sen?"

"Tatlım," dedi Pansy şok olmuş gibi. "Doğru elbise için binlerce mil gitmeyi göze alabilmelisin."

"Tanrıya şükür ihtiyaç duymuyorum."

"Sosyetede duyacaksın. Neyse, elbise demişken, ben yeni şeyler denemeyi severim, ama vazgeçemediğim bazı şeyler de vardır. Yani senin zevkine uymasa bile giymek, takmak ya da kullanmak zorunda kalacağın bazı şeyler de olacak canım. Bir Parkinson olarak…"

"Yani senin beğendiğin herhangi bir şeyi? Sanmıyorum Pansy, senin kusursuz bir zevkin vardır." İtiraf etmek hoşuna gitmese de kızın hakkını yiyemezdi.

Pansy genç kıza keyifle gülümsedi. "Teşekkür ederim."

"Ama leopar desenli hiçbir şey giymem!" Tamam, Pansy'yi de giyerken hiç görmemişti, zaten gardırobunun tamamını görmeye herhalde ömrü de yetmezdi, ama en baştan söylemesi iyi olur diye düşünmüştü.

Sosyete güzeli ona döndü ve acıyan bir bakış attı. "O konuda bir endişen olmasın tatlım." Duraklayıp düşündü. "Gerçi bir Cavalli takımım vardı sanırım, ama hiç giymedim." Omuz silkip ellerini çırptı. "Tamam, şimdi tekrar telefon edeceğim ve ayarlamaları yapacağım. Akşam yemeğe dışarı çıkalım derdim, bir içki içmek harika olurdu, ama birileri duymadan halletmem gerektiği için riske girmeyelim."

"Bana uyar." dedi Hermione. "Mütevazı evimde, mütevazı son birkaç gün daha geçirmek için harika bir fırsat. Kahve?"

Pansy ona bir bakış atarken genç kadın aldırmadan buzdolabına yöneldi. Kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldanıp, Mrs. Weasley'nin verdiği pastayı dolaptan çıkardı. Frambuazlıydı. Hermione'nin en sevdiği. Bir de kestaneli seviyordu ve Mrs. Weasley her ikisini de mükemmel yapıyordu.

"Pasta?" diye sordu tabakları çıkarırken.

"Ne?"

"Pasta diyorum. Kahve ile iyi gider. Hem tatlı yemekten önce yenmelidir derler ya, akşam yemeğinden önce yiyelim." İki koca fincan kahveyi masaya bırakıp, bıçağı eline aldı ve bir tabağa koca bir dilim koydu. İkinci dilimi keserken Pansy elini itekledi. "Hayır!" Hermione omuzlarını silkip sandalyeye oturdu. Çatalı ile pastanın ucundan böldüğü sırada arkadaşı tepesinden inanmaz bir tavırla söylendi.

"Ciddi olamazsın!" Bir tezgâhta duran pembe kremalı dev pastaya, bir de tabağındaki pastaya bakıp Hermione'ye başını salladı. "Onu yiyecek misin? Onda kaç kalori olduğunu biliyor musun? Ve içinde neler olduğunu?"

Hermione'nin çatalı havada kaldı. "Aslına bakarsan ciddiyim, onu Ron'un annesi yaptı, kalorisi umurumda değil ve Mrs. Weasley içine asla kötü bir şey koymaz."

Pansy gözlerini kısıp, ellerini beline koyarak kışkırtıcı bir sesle uyardı. "Doğrudan kalçalarına inecek, Herm." Kollarını kavuşturup meydan okudu. "Tabi önce damarlarını tıkamazsa."

Hermione de ona kötü bir bakışla baktı. Çatalını ağır ağır indirip tabağın kenarına koydu ve Pansy'nin yüzüne yayılmaya başlayan tatmin olmuş ifadenin büyümesine fırsat vermeden koca dilimi elleriyle aldı, arkadaşına nispet yaparcasına, yüzüne gözüne bulaştırarak iştahla yemeye başladı. Bir yandan da konuşuyordu. "Kremalı Pans." Bir lokma daha aldı. "Frambuaz, evet." Parmaklarında kalan kremayı yalarken onu kötü kötü süzen Pansy'ye hiç aldırmadı. "Mmm nefis." Yüzü gözü pespembe bir halde, arkadaşına sevimli bir gülücük yolladı ve banyoya doğru kıkırdayarak ilerledi. Banyonun kapısı kapandığında Pansy sıkıntıyla karşı sandalyeye çöktü. Mis gibi kahve kokusuna daha fazla dayanamayarak fincanından bir yudum aldı. Hâlâ tezgâhta, yasak meyve gibi duran bir dilimi kesilmiş pastaya bakıp yutkundu. Sinirlice ayağa kalkıp mutfaktan çıkmaya yeltendi, ama hemen sonra dönüp kahve fincanını da aldı. Tam tezgâhın yanından geçerken, hızlı bir hareketle pastanın alt tarafından bir parmak krema çaldı. Suçlu suçlu etrafa bakınıp, işaret parmağını ağzına götürdü ve kremanın tadını çıkarmak için gözlerini kapattı.

* * *

Chang'lerin partisi oldukça kalabalıktı. Elinde bir kadeh içki ile Mr. Chang'in yanı başında duran Lucius Malfoy, diğer birkaç smokinli adama bir şeyler anlatıyordu. İleride öbek öbek bir araya gelmiş bir sürü kadın hararetle konuşuyordu. Bir diğer grup pencerenin önündeydi. Şık garsonlar konukların arasında gezinip içki servisi yapıyorlardı.

Siyah saçlı, smokin içinde müthiş yakışıklı görünen bir adam hafifçe sekerek verandaya doğru ilerleyince, Harry Potter sırıtarak ilerdeki Draco'ya işaret etti. Sarışın genç adam kaşlarını kaldırdı. Bir başka adam konuştuğu gruptan sıyrılıp verandaya ilerledi. James Potter, Sirius'un peşinden dışarı çıkınca, Harry Cho'ya eğilip, az sonra geleceğini söyledi ve Draco'nun yanına gitti. Genç adamın yanında uzun boylu, siyah saçlı, sert ifadeli biri vardı. Vaftiz babası.

"Mr. Snape." Saygıyla selam verdi. Snape belirsiz baş salladı. "Potter!"

Bu hitaba alışık olan Harry, gülümsedi. Karşısındaki adam, Severus Snape, kendini bildi bileli aynıydı, bugüne kadar soğukkanlılığını kaybettiği hiç görülmemişti. Müthiş zeki, bilgili ve güçlüydü, gösterişten de nefret ederdi. Sahip olduğu zenginlikle övünmeyip, adını markalaştırmayı reddetmiş olması da bulunduğu çevrede şaşkınlıkla karşılanmıştı. Ayrıca büyük bir kütüphaneyi, şu an içinde bulunduğu ortama tercih ettiği de herkes tarafından iyi bilinirdi. Yine de sonu gelmez davetlerden bazılarına ara sıra icabet eder, bu da ev sahipleri için şeref vesilesi olurdu.

Snape, aynı zamanda babası ve diğerlerinin okuldan arkadaşlarıydı. Okuldaki bir şaka sebebiyle Sirius ile aralarında geçmişte ufak bir sürtüşme yaşanmıştı, ama bunu aşmayı bilmişlerdi. Yine de Snape doğası sebebiyle insanlardan uzak durmayı tercih eder, sohbet ortamlarında ancak gerektiği takdirde konuya katılır, ama katıldığında da zekâsı ve hitabet yeteneği ile sivrilmeyi bilirdi. Bu geceki davete katılmasının tek sebebinin ise Draco olduğunu biliyordu Harry. Onun sıkıntısını biliyordu ve kısa süre de olsa yanında olmak istemişti.

"Ne oldu?" Draco merakla baktı.

"Bilmiyorum, ama Sirius topallıyordu sanki."

Snape'in dudaklarında alaylı bir tebessüm belirdi.

"Öğreniriz herhalde." dedi Draco. "Baban yanına gitti değil mi?"

"Evet." Harry'nin gözleri ilerde Remus'un eşi Dora ile konuşan annesine takıldı. Hemen yanlarındaki Remus, ona göz kırpıp verandaya ilerledi.

"Severus, seni görmek harika." Lucius Malfoy yanlarında belirdi. Önce Snape sonra Harry ile el sıkıştı. Birkaç hal hatır sormadan sonra, Draco fırsat yarattı.

"Harry, biraz hava alalım."

"Tabii." diyen genç adam diğerlerine döndü. "İzninizle."

İki adam gençlerin uzaklaşmasını izlediler. "Hâlâ çocuklar sanki." dedi Lucius.

"Öyleyse neden evlendiriyorsun?"

Lucius döndü. "Sana dert mi yandı?"

"Sadece söyledi. Konuşmak istemezse zorlamam."

"Bilirim. Bazen sizi kıskanıyorum doğrusu."

"Zorlamamayı deneyebilirsin, Lucius."

"Baba olarak görevimi yapıyorum."

"Öyleyse kıskanmana gerek yok."

İçeride hafif müzik eşliğinde sohbetler sürerken, verandadaki grup da büyüyordu. İki genç yanlarına gelirken, üç adam dönüp baktılar.

"Demiştim gelecekler diye." Remus güldü.

"Hava alalım dedik." diye masum bir sesle konuştu Harry.

"Tabii tabii." James oğluna sırıttı.

"Eee, Sirius ne oldu?" diye lafa daldı Draco.

"Biz de tam onu soruyorduk." dedi James.

"Gizlemekte epey başarılısın dostum, ama merak ettim, ayağını nerede sakatladın?" diye nazikçe sordu Remus.

Sirius gözlerini devirdi. "Hepiniz fark ettiğinize göre, pek de gizlemiş sayılmam, değil mi?" Hepsi gülünce içini çekti. "Biriyle beraberdim."

"Hımm." James bir elini çenesine götürüp, düşünür pozisyonu aldı. "İlginç." Draco güldü.

"Çok-bilirsiniz işte uzun sürdü." Sirius önce gülümsedi, sonra iç geçirdi. "Ama çok ayakkabısı vardı."

"Anlamadım?" Remus şaşkınca kaşlarını kaldırdı, diğerleri de bakıştılar.

Siyah saçlı adam onların şaşkınlığını umursamadı. Elindeki kadehi tehlikeli bir şekilde sallayarak söylendi. "Tanrı aşkına bir kadının kaç tane ayakkabıya ihtiyacı olur ki?"

"Bunu karıma bir kere sordum." dedi James iç çekip, anısı hâlâ canını yakıyormuş gibi.

Harry ve Draco sırıttı. Remus da tebessüm etti. "Sanırım bu ayakkabı tutkusu bizim anlayamayacağımız bir şey beyler, vazgeçin."

Sirius heyecanla dert yandı. "Deliler gibi alıyorlar, yani bantlar, zincirler… Bir kadını bir kere alışverişe götürmüştüm, ki hayatımın hatası olduğundan bir daha asla yapmadığım bir şeydir; kadın bir tane siyah ayakkabı denedi, sonra beyaz, kırmızı, kahverengi, gümüş, altın, pembe, mor, mavi, yeşil ve hatta turuncusunu da aldı. Bir kadın turuncu ayakkabıyı neyle giyer?" Hepsine teker teker baktı. "Yani siz hiç turuncu ayakkabı giyen bir kadın gördünüz mü?"

Herkes omuzlarını kaldırdı. Sirius başını sallayıp devam etti. "İşte ben de bunu diyorum, ama laf söylediğin zaman uzaylıymışsın gibi bakıyorlar."

"İyi de bunların topallamanla ne ilgisi var?" diye şaşkınca sordu Harry.

Sirius yüzü ekşiyerek ona baktı. "Kadının dairesi çok küçüktü."

"Yani?"

"Yani o kadar ufak daireye bin çift ayakkabı koyunca, insan ayakkabı dolabında sevişmiş gibi oluyor." Eliyle arkasını ovaladı. "Her yerde sivri topuklar…"

Gruptan gürültülü bir kahkaha yükseldiğinde de içini çekip kadehini kafasına dikti.

* * *

Yeni güne sıkıntıyla başlayan Hermione, bir tost ve bir fincan çayla kahvaltı yaptı. Pansy gelene kadar ne yapabileceğini düşünürken kapı çalınca şaşırarak açmaya gitti. Gelen Pansy değildi. Kapıda iki genç duruyordu. Kibar bir sesle Miss Pansy Parkinson'un asistanı tarafından yollandıklarını ve paketleri bırakmak istediklerini belirttiler. Hermione çaresiz kapıyı ardına kadar açtı. İki kurye bir sürü kutuyu kapının girişine istiflediler ve az sonra geri geldiler. Genç kadın, ufacık evinde her şeye nasıl yer bulacağını düşünürken, salon halısını önceden kaldırmadığı için hayıflandı. Fazla düşünmesine fırsat kalmadan kuryeler bu sefer son derece şık ve kocaman Louis Vuitton valizlerle geldiler. Taşınma stilinden içlerinin dolu olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Hermione sekizinci valizi saydığı sırada kuryenin biri selam verdi ve gittiler. Bir sürü valiz ve kapalı kutular içinde kalan genç kadın sinirlice mutfağa yollandı. Kahve zamanı gelmişti.

Öğlene kadar küçük sehpasında eski bir takısı üzerinde çalıştı, sonra bir şeyler atıştırmak için işini kaldırdı ve mutfağa geçti. Mrs. Weasley'nin böreklerinden birini ısıttı ve yeniden kahve hazırlayıp ufak pencereden dışarıyı seyre koyuldu. Fazla uzun sürmedi ve Pansy asistanı ile birlikte çıkageldi.

Monique, ensesinde topladığı saçları, yuvarlak gözlükleri ile televizyondaki eski Hollywood filmlerinden fırlamış gibi görünen, düz gri sekreter tayyörlü ciddi yüzlü genç bir kadındı. Hermione onu daha önce görmemişti, ama adını çok sık duyardı. "Monique'e söylerim, Monique halleder, Monique bilir." şeklinde. Tüm bunlardan çıkan sonuç ise işini mükemmel yaptığıydı.

Monique ile birlikte eve yine bir sürü paket taşıyan genç girdi. Birkaç dakika içinde salon artık tıka basa paketlerle dolmuştu.

"Aksesuarlar." diye bildirdi Monique. "Diğerleri için ölçülere ihtiyacım var. Moda evinden Madam Malkin bizzat gelecek."

"Harika!" diyen Pansy şöyle bir arandı. Monique hemen atılıp köşedeki bir kutuyu kaptı ve uzattı. Pansy memnun bir ifadeyle arkadaşına döndü.

"İşte malzemelerin." diye kucağına kutuyu bıraktı. Hermione kutuyu açtığı zaman içinde bir sürü farklı şey olduğunu gördü. O anlamaya çabalarken, Pansy açıklama yaptı. "Bu kutudakiler gündelik çantana koyacağın malzemeler canım. Bir kadının çantasında olması gerekenler."

Altın kalemli altın defter mi? "Ben buna bir şey yazmasam daha iyi." diye söylendi Hermione. "Bu altın Pansy."

"Eee?" dedi arkadaşı sabırsızca. "Ne olmasını bekliyordun ki?"

"Pans, bu dünya bana göre değil, inan. Yani ben kendi iş yerimde, üstümde uygun fiyatlı mağazalardan aldığım, bana göre şık kıyafetlerimle çok mutluyum. Bütün bunlarla uğraşamam."

"Herm, lütfen!"

Genç kadın iç çekerek kutuya gözlerini dikti. "Tamam, tamam." Vurgulamak için başını salladı. Yine de ağzına kadar dolu kutuda ayıklama yapsa, herhalde yarıdan fazlasını gereksiz bulacağını belirtmeye gerek görmedi. Pansy bir yandan devam etti. "Monique onları yerleştirir, ya da sen koyarsın, nerede olduklarını bilirsin böylece. Çanta Monique?"

Monique hızla ilerleyip şık bir kutu uzattı. Yeni kutuyu açan Hermione'nin nefesi kesildi. "Ama bu-"

"Hermes!" dedi Pansy saygıyla.

Hermione Ginny'yi ilk defa olarak anladığını hissetti. Bu, hayatında gördüğü en muhteşem şeydi. Kalite, kusursuzluk ve incelik her yanından akıyordu. Böyle bir çantası olan kadın, onu yanından ayıramazdı şüphesiz. Ve bir Hermes kullanan bir kadın da, herhalde adı sanı olmayan bir çantaya bir daha dönemezdi.

"İçinde ID kartı var, ayrıca-"

"Kart mı? Çantanın kimliği mi var?" diye şokla sordu Hermione. "Ne bu evcil hayvan mı?"

Pansy sabırla baktı ona. "Hermes çantanın kendi özel kartı vardır, üzerinde barkod numarası yazar, bu gerçekliğini gösterir, fakat çok pahalı oldukları için, bazen sosyetedekiler bile sahtesini kullanabilir, inanmazsın onlar da çok pahalı, ama bir Hermes yerine, iki tane alabiliyorsun, anladın mı? Tabii benim gibiler sahte bir şey kullanmaz. Bu, asla tasvip etmediğim bir şey. Sen de kullanmayacaksın."

Hermione hafifçe gülümsedi. Ne ilginç? Yerine sahte bir gelin gönderebiliyordu ama.

Pansy onun düşüncelerinin farkında değildi. "Düşünsene, sahte bir çantayla havaalanında yakalanmak rezalet olurdu. Kimse böyle bir şeyi göze alamaz."

"Ne olur ki?"

"Tatlım," dedi Pansy. "Hermes, Louis Vuitton gibi markalar çantasının fiyatı ödenmeden o ülkeye giriş yapmana izin vermez. Sahte almak da suçtur. O yüzden asla illegal yollarla çanta almamalısın."

"Nereden biliyor ki?"

"Uzmanları var."

"Ne yani? Oraya uzman mı koyuyorlar, çanta bekçisi gibi bir şey."

"Eh, öyle de diyebilirsin."

"Yok artık!"

"Ciddiyim."

Hermione kaşlarını kaldırıp soludu. Eh, bu onun bilmediği bir dünyaydı belli ki. Elindeki çantaya döndü. Demek bunun bekçileri bile vardı öyle mi? Kafasında bekçi şapkalı, gelen geçen çantaları dikizleyen bir adam canlanınca güldü. Dikkatle incelerken, birden bunu normal karşıladığını fark etti. Böylesi bir çantanın bekçisi olması da biraz normaldi galiba. Çantanın önündeki ışıl ışıl parlayan klipsten altın bir kilit sarkıyordu. Ama öyle bildiğimiz kilitlerden değildi, kilidin tam ortasına yine Hermes imzalı kare bir saat gömülmüştü. Ayrıca kilide iki kere dolanmış bir de incecik altın zincir vardı. Başını iki yana sallayarak çantayı sehpanın üzerine usulca bıraktı. Bu savurganlık örneğini nasıl kullanacaktı onu bilmiyordu. Kolunda filmlerdeki gibi içi para dolu bir Bond çanta taşımaktan hiç farkı yoktu.

"Şey Pans? Çantayı Versace alamaz mıydık?"

"Versace?" Şaşkınca baktı Pansy. "İstiyorsan onu da alırız, ama Hermes başlangıç için mükemmel."

"Yok, anladım onu da. Şey, bu iş bitince Ginny'ye hediye ederim demiştim. Bir Versace için ölüp diriliyor da. Bilirsin." Güldü. Pansy de güldü.

"İstediğin Versace olsun Herm. Ama lütfen bunu kendin kullan, çünkü senin için seçtim. Hem sadece bu çantayı kullanmayacaksın ki, daha başka da alacağız. Ayrıca sana o kartları boşuna vermiyorum. Yani ne istiyorsan al, istersen bütün akrabalarına, arkadaşlarına hediye alabilirsin, lafı bile olmaz. Bir ara alırsın Ginny'yi götürürsün, kendisi seçer."

Hermione ilk defa olarak keyifle güldü. "Ginny delirecek."

Pansy de güldü. "İstersen Hermes teklif et."

"Hımm… Aslında ben markalardan pek anlamıyorum Pans. Yani Hermes'i duydum ama-"

Arkadaşı hafifçe gülerek açıkladı. "Şöyle anlatayım istersen, Versace bir çantayı, her zaman alabilirsin, Hermes için bekleme listesi vardır. Tabii kişiye göre değişebiliyor, ama özel istekte bulunabiliyorsun. Versace'yi on sekizine girmemiş kızlar dahi kullanabilir, Hermes kraliçelerin çantasıdır, on yedi yaş için ağırdır, yakışmaz. Şöyle şık bir Versace'yi üç bin dolara alabilirsin, ki bin dolarlıkları da var emin ol, ama ortalama bir Hermes için on bin doları gözden çıkarman gerekir."

Hermione şok içinde ona baktı. "Sakın bana bu çanta on bin dolar deme Pansy!"

"Hayır değil." dedi Pansy, Hermione'nin elini göğsüne bastırdığını görünce güldü. "Doğrusunu istersen, bu yirmi altı bin beş yüz dolar."

"NE?"

Pansy hâlâ gülerken, genç kadın delirmişti. "Sen aklını mı kaçırdın? Bir çantaya bu para verilir mi?"

"Herm, başlamayalım lütfen. O gireceğin ortamda başka şansın olmadığını göreceksin. Hem yüz bin dolara da Hermes var. Dua et onu almadım."

Hermione hâlâ şokta cevap vermedi. "Çantamı satıp araba alabilirim, ne hoş!" diye söylendi sadece. Pansy gene güldü.

"Monique, elbise markalarına karar verelim. Madam Malkin gelmek üzeredir."

"Elbise mi? Pansy bu kadar valizin içinde ne var Tanrı aşkına?"

"Aksesuarlar."

"Hepsi mi? Tanrım?"

"Evet, Herm hepsi. Monique?"

Monique düz bir sesle başladı. " Chanel, Dior, Yves St. Laurent, Elie Saab-"

Hermione artık bayılmış gibi işi dalgaya döktü. "Bu modacının bir lafı var biliyor musun? Yves St. Laurent."

Pansy ona baktı. "Ne?"

"Bir kadının giyebileceği en güzel giysi, sevdiği erkeğin kollarıdır… Ben öyle bir mutluluğa ulaşamayanlar için moda yapıyorum... demiş."

Hermione sırıtırken, Pansy onu yan yan süzdü. "Öyleyse Christian Dior olsun, Monique." Dönüp arkadaşına baktı. "Bir söz daha söylersen canına okurum."

"Cık cık…" dedi Herm uysalca. "Bir hanıma hiç yakışmıyor."

Monique'in dudakları kıpırdadı, ama asistan istifini bozmamayı başardı.

"Güzel. Profesör gelince çıkarız. Genel programımız ne Monique?"

Monique hemen, geldiğinden beri elinde taşıdığı ince bir dosyaya benzeyen beyaz şeyi açtı. O sırada Hermione yanıldığını anladı. İnce dosyaya benzettiği şey, minik beyaz bir notebook'du. Ama normallerinden daha ince ve zarif görünüyordu. Asistan, usta hareketlerle ellerini ekranda gezdirdi ve akıcı bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı. "Güzellik ve cilt bakımı; roller seansları, sıkılaştırma, epilasyon, peeling, manikür, pedikür, aromaterapi, masaj, refleksoloji ve fitness. Ayrıca diyet çizelgesi ve pilates için Pierre gelecek. Burada olduğu için şanslıyız."

"Harika!"

"Bir dakika!" diye canlanıp ayağa fırladı Hermione. "Nesi harika? Tüm bu-bu saydıkları nedir Tanrı aşkına? Yani niye diyet çizelgesi hazırlanıyor, pilates yapmak zorunda mıyım ve roller seansı da nedir söyler misin?"

"Tatlım," diye başladı Pansy sabırla. "Bunlar normal bir kadının ihtiyaç duyduğu şeyler. Bırak çizelge çıkarılsın, uymak zorunda değilsin. Roller'e gelince, o bir kadının en iyi dostlarından biridir."

"Biz tanışmıyoruz." diye alay etti Hermione.

Arkadaşı elini hareket ettirirken sekreteri fırladı. Birkaç saniye içinde kutulardan birinden çıkardığı bir nesne ile geldi. Pansy onu alıp gösterdi. Hermione alete şaşkınlıkla baktı. Normal silindir bir makaradan oluşan kısa saplı ufak bir şeydi. Eğer makaranın ucundaki ufacık onlarca iğne olmasaydı, Hermione onu pantolon tüylerini temizleyen yapışkan rulolardan sanabilirdi.

"Bu ne işe yarıyor?" diye sordu şüpheyle. Öyle ya, işin içinde minik de olsa iğneler vardı, değil mi?

"Roller," diye açıkladı Pansy. "Son zamanların en mükemmel buluşlarından biridir. Bu ucundaki minik çelik iğneleri görüyor musun? İşte uzmanlar bu aleti yüzünde ve vücudunda uygun hareketlerle gezdiriyorlar. Bu işlem, ucundaki iki yüze yakın iğne sayesinde, bedeninde küçük mikro kanallar açıyor. Ve her bölgeden defalarca geçildiği için, bir santimlik bir bölgede bile yaklaşık iki yüz üç yüz kanal açılıyor. İlginç olan şey, vücudun bu mikro kanalları yara olarak algılaması. Böylece görevini yapmak için harekete geçiyor. O yaraları tamir etmek için kolajen ve elastin oluşturuyor ve kullanıyor. Sonuç, tamamen yenilenmiş bir cilt. Işıl ışıl ve taze. Ayrıca, selülitsiz bir hayat, kırışıksız bir yüz. Anladın mı canım?"

Hermione ağzı açık öylece durdu. Neden sonra aletin ucuna parmağını hafifçe dokundurdu ve başını iki yana salladı. "Siz aklınızı kaçırmışsınız. Kimse bana kırk derece ateşle yatmadığım sürece, iğne falan yapamaz, anlaşıldı mı?"

Pansy ona küçük bir kıza baktığı sabırsız bakışla bakınca daha çok kızdı. "Son sözüm bu Pansy. Masajına, manikürüne, hatta hatta diyet çizelgene bile tamam, ama iğneli aptal bir tedavi yok."

"Bu aptal bir tedavi değil, Angelina Jolie bile kullanıyor ve daha bir sürü ünlü-"

"Ben Angelina Jolie değilim. Ben ünlü de değilim. O yüzden vücudumun hiçbir yerini iğneyle delmene izin vermiyorum, o kadar!"

İki kadın, karşılıklı birbirlerini süzdüler.

"Aman iyi!" dedi Pansy sertçe. "Bakım yaparız o kadar."

"Hele şükür." Hermione rahatlayarak kutuların arasına çöktü. Daha nelerle karşılaşacaktı acaba? Az sonra Madam Malkin geldiğinde tüm ölçüleri alındı. İşinin ehli modacı giderken, nihayet beklenen öğretmen de teşrif etti.

Minerva McGonagall, Madam Maxime'in okulunda yıllarca Etiket ve Protokol derslerine girmişti. Beauxbatons'un en eski ve saygıdeğer öğretmenlerindendi. Zamanla emekli olmuş olmasına karşın, onur konuğu olarak okulun önemli gecelerinde mutlaka bulunuyordu. Pansy ona hâlâ Profesör diye hitap edildiğini söylemişti. Hermione onunla karşılaşınca bunun sebebini anlamıştı. Bu kadına başka bir şekilde hitap edilmesi kesinlikle düşünülemezdi. Dimdik duran yaşlı kadının, sımsıkı toplanmış topuzu, gözlerinde kare gözlükleri, tam gözlerinizin içine doğru keskin bir bakışı vardı.

Profesör McGonagall etrafına şöyle bir bakındı. "Burada ne öğreteceğim Miss Parkinson? Gerekli hiçbir şey mevcut değil."

"Biliyorum biliyorum, zaten o yüzden sizi istedim ya." diye tatlı bir sesle yatıştırmaya çalıştı Pansy. "Siz elinizde bir çöp bile olmadan birini eğitebilecek tek kişisiniz." Çok az yatışmış görünen öğretmen ona şöyle bir bakınca, sevimlice gülümseyip devam etti. "Hem Monique gerekli olacak bazı şeyleri hazırladı, merak etmeyin. Monique?"

Asistan hızla fırlayıp üç kutuyu açtı. İçindekilere şöyle bir bakan kadın başını salladı. "Şimdilik yeter!"

"Harika!" diyen Pansy gülümsedi. "Bizim Monique ile yapmamız gereken kıyafet alışverişimiz var." Hermione'ye döndü. "Özel dikilecekler haricinde birkaç tane hazır almalıyız. Günlük kıyafetlerde onları kullanırsın. Bu arada siz başlayabilirsiniz sanırım." Öğretmene baktı. Onay alınınca Hermione'yi panik içinde bırakıp çıktılar.

Profesör genç kızı baştan aşağı şöyle bir süzdü. Hermione tedirgince üstündeki kısa tişörtü çekiştirdi. Pek de bir Lady gibi görünmediği kesindi, ama zaten kısa sürede ne öğrenebilirdi, onu da hiç bilmiyordu.

"Bir hanımefendi," diye söze başladı öğretmen. "İlk olarak hanımefendi olduğunu asla hatırından çıkarmamalıdır." Etrafına iç çekerek baktı. "Şartlar ne olursa olsun." Genç kadına döndü. Bir mutfağınız vardır herhalde Miss Granger?" Baş sallanınca devam etti. "Üstteki kutuyu alın ve derse başlayalım."

* * *

"Çatal ve bıçak, kullanıldıktan sonra asla masaya dokunmamalıdır, Miss Granger." Genç kadın sinirle soludu. Masa düzeni ve sofra adabı konusundaki derste sürekli eleştirilip durmuştu. Aslında Pansy ile beraberken pek çok şeyi onda görmüştü zaten, ama bu kadın doğru yapsa bile, bu sefer de tutuşunu düzeltmeye kalkıyordu.

"Affedersiniz Profesör, elimden kaydı."

"Bu bir mazeret değil. Yemeğiniz bitti, peçetenizi alın!"

Emirlere uymamak mümkün olmadığından, Hermione gözleri karşısındaki kadında, otomatik itaat etti. McGonagall peçeteyi dudaklarına dokundurup çekti. "Asla ağzınızı silmeyin, bu büyük kabalık, sadece dokundurarak kurulayacaksınız. Ufak bir dokunuş. Tekrar deneyin!"

Hermione tekrar ve tekrar, öğretmen tatmin olana dek dudaklarını kuruladı. Sıkıntı içinde saatine bakmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.

"Bardaklara dönelim, açıklayın!"

Genç kadın içini çekti. Göstererek anlatmaya başladı. "En dışta beyaz şarap kadehi, sonra kırmızı şarap kadehi, iç tarafta da su bardağı vardır."

"Güzel, hafızanız iyi. Zor durumda kalırsanız Miss Granger, panik yapmayın. Göz ucuyla ev sahibenize bakın, kolay olacaktır."

"Teşekkür ederim."

"Başlangıç için yeterli, hafta içinde devam edeceğiz. Her gün yeni bir davet türüne göre eğiteceğim sizi. Şimdi, sosyetenin yazılı olmayan bazı kuralları vardır, davetler ve yemekler. Biraz bunlardan bahsedelim." Ders uzarken, genç kadının sinirleri gerildi. Dayanmaya çabaladı, ama öyle bir an geldi ki esnemesini tutamadı. Elbette bu Profesör'ün gözünden kaçmadı. Dersi kesip, öğrencisi yine içini çekerken ondan diğer kutuyu istedi. Ağır kutu açıldığında öğretmen ona gözlüklerinin üstünden baktı.

"İçki kültürüne geçebiliriz." Hermione, bu sözle birlikte evde içki olmamasına için için sevindi. Fakat önüne bırakılan ansiklopedi büyüklüğündeki kitabı görünce yüzü buruştu. Eh, o kitap okumayı severdi sevmesine, ama şarap tarihini anlatan sayfalar dolusu mini mini yazıyı gördüğünde sıkıntıyla solumaktan kendini alamadı. Ne bekliyordu ki bunlar? Birkaç günde mükemmel bir eksper olmasını falan mı?

"Pekâlâ, Miss Granger, Cabernet Sauvignon ile başlayalım."

Yüzü kötü şarap içmiş gibi buruşurken, saklamak için başını kitaba eğdi. Fakat üzüm çeşitleri, bağlar, tadım söylevleri, neyin yanında hangi renk şarabın içileceği, saklama koşulları, beyaz ve kırmızı şarap arasındaki farklar derken ipin ucunu kaçırdığını fark etti.

"Evet, yaşlandıkça şarabın daha koyu bir renk aldığını unutmayalım." Öğrencisi irkilince öğretmen başını iki yana sallayıp dersi kesti. Hem gönül almak hem ara vermek amacıyla sunulan bir fincan kahve teklifini de kabul etmedi. Sanki nispet yapar gibi İngiliz usulü çay istedi. Hermione şaşkın şaşkın ona bakarken, kutudaki çay takımını işaret edip, çay yapmanın inceliklerini anlatmaya başladı. Genç kadının sıkıntılı haline bakıp kaşlarını çattı.

"Bu, sizin kültürünüz Miss Granger, zaten biliyor olmanız lazım. High Tea olarak bilinen beş çayı, bu ülkedeki en eski geleneklerdendir. Gittiğiniz yerde de bundan kaçamayacaksınız, her gün bir yerlerde çaya katılmanız beklenecek. Eğer bir davette iseniz Çin çayını tercih edin. Hint çayı ağır gelebilir. Fakat klasik çay ikramı da yapılabilir. Nasıl tercih ettiğinize karar verin, limon, süt ya da kremalı seçenekleriniz arasında. Ayrıca eğer ikramı siz yapıyorsanız, konuğunuza şeker alıp almadığını da sormalısınız. Krema kullanıldığında genelde şeker alınmaz. Sonra… Yanındaki ikramları geri çevirmeyin. Davet edildiğiniz yere göre çeşitlilik gösterirler. Fakat tavsiyemi dinlerseniz, muffin, Devon kaymağı, üç kat tatlısı ve limon kremalı Victoria keki en mükemmel seçeneklerdir. Ritz ve Dorchester otellerinde bu gelenek hepsinden daha iyi uygulanır, misafir ağırlamak isterseniz onları tercih edin."

McGonagall'ın evdeki basit şartlar altında hazırladığı çayı, Hermione gümüş çay seti içinde servis yapmak zorunda kaldı. Bir yudum kahve için ölüp dirilirken de, kibar bir hanımefendi gibi öğretmenle karşı karşıya incecik süslü fincanlarda çay içmeye mahkûm oldu.

Çay servisi kalktıktan sonra ise ders devam etti. "Bir hanımefendi, bir bakışta Chanel ve Dior'u birbirinden ayırabilmeli." McGonagall resmi bir sesle konuştukça, Hermione'nin yüzü ekşiyordu. Chanel ve Dior arasında ne fark vardı ki? Daha doğrusu kimin umurundaydı?

Yüzündeki ekşimeyi hemen fark eden öğretmen sert bakışlarla onu süzdü. "Sanırım bunu sonraya bırakıp, çiçek düzenlemesi ile uğraşabiliriz." Çiçek düzenlemesi? Bunun en azından ders dinlemekten kolay olacağını sanan Hermione, son kutu da açılıp, içindekiler salondaki masaya yayıldığında, bunun aslında o kadar da kolay olmadığını fark etti. Bir saat geçince ilk defa olarak kontrolünü kaybetti ve ağzının içinden mırıldanmaya başladı. Bir saat daha sonra Pansy, asistanı ile birlikte geldiğinde, Hermione burnundan soluyordu.

"Neler oluyor?" Pansy şaşkındı.

"Bu genç hanım, sinirlerine pek hâkim olamıyor." diye belirtti McGonagall.

"İKİ SAAT PANSY, İKİ SAAT!" diye sertçe söylendi Hermione ona dönüp.

"Herm-"

"İKİ SAATTİR O APTAL, İŞE YARAMAZ BUKETİ HAZIRLAMAYA UĞRAŞIYORUM. ÇİÇEK DÜZENLEMESİYMİŞ, YOK ORADAKİ DAL FAZLALIK, YOK BURADA BİR YEŞİLLİK EKSİK, YOK RENGİ UYMADI, AMA BİR TÜRLÜ OLMUYOR."

Pansy, durumu birden anladı ve gülmemeye çalışarak arkadaşını daha fazla kızdırdı, ama Hermione başka bir şey söyleyemeden koltukta dimdik, sakin bir şekilde hiç etkilenmeden bu bağırışı dinlemiş ve hiç onaylamamış görünen McGonagall'a baktı ve masadaki malzemeleri inceleyip, hemen bukete döndü. İki dakika geçmeden, bir dal oradan, bir dal buradan titizlikle ayıkladı ve seri hareketlerle çiçekleri yerleştirip elinde vazo ile öğretmene döndü. McGonagall gözlüğünü gözüne iyice yerleştirip buketi şöyle bir süzdü ve soğukkanlılığını hiç bozmadan Hermione'ye nispet yaparcasına başını salladı.

"Fevkalade, Miss Parkinson."

Hermione iyice çileden çıkıp hışımla mutfağa ilerledi. Fevkaladeymiş, o kuru dal parçacıkları iki saatini yesin, sonra sosyete kızı iki dakikada bir tasarım harikası oluşturup aferini alsın.

Pansy onu sakinleştirmek için yanına geldi. Ama genç kadın onu konuşturmadı bile.

"Bak Herm-"

"ALTI ÜSTÜ BİR BUKET!" diye bağırdı Hermione, "ÖYLE BİR ANLATIYOR Kİ, SANKİ VAN GOGH GELİP AZ SONRA RESMİNİ YAPACAK."

Pansy kahkahayı basınca daha çok sinirlendi. Bir ayağını hışımla yere vurdu, ama siyah saçlı genç kadın krize girmişti adeta. Karnını tutarak sandalyelerden birine çöktü.

"Ay, Herm, süpersin."

Bir kez daha bağıracak oldu, ama arkadaşı öyle gülüyordu ki, sinirinin artacağına geçtiğini hissetti ve birden olayın mizahi yönünü fark etti. Cık cık yapıp Pansy'ye tekrar bakınca o da gülmeye başladı ve ikisi uzun bir süre güldüler. Nihayet yatıştıklarında Pansy başını iki yana salladı. "Tamam, bak sakin ol, tekrar sinirlenme sakın. Sana birkaç şeyi öğretirim ve herkesi kandırabilirsin oldu mu?"

"İyi." dedi Hermione isteksizce.

Pansy içerden malzeme kutusunu kapıp geldi ve içindekileri mutfak masasına yaydı. "İlk olarak, etrafta ne kadar çok çiçek olsa da, mevsimin çiçeğine yönel, tamam mı?"

"Tamam."

"Tamam, önce çiçeği neye göre düzenleyeceğini bilmelisin. Hat mı, ifade mi, tek bir çalışma mı, toplu mu, armoni, zıtlık, renk, denge, simetrik, asimetrik bunu seçmelisin."

Hermione'nin gözleri kısılmaya başladı.

"Haa bu arada, seçtiğin vazonun büyüklüğü önemli, sonra rengi, ince mi, yuvarlak mı, kare mi, uzun mu, kısa mı olduğu, bu vazonun nerede duracağı, durduğu odanın duvar rengi ve dekorasyonu, eğer bir davet varsa davetin türü, gündüz mü gece mi olacağı, dolayısıyla ışıklandırma, sonra çiçeğe ek seçtiğin yeşillik ve dallara gelelim-"

"GELMEYELİM!" Çığlık üzerine döndü. Hermione alı al moru mor görünüyordu.

"Tamam, tamam," dedi Pansy onun çatlamak üzere olduğunu görünce. "Tamam, Herm, sakin ol, bir yolunu buluruz. Of! Ne yapalım? Olmazsa Monique'i ararsın, olur biter."

"Şunu en baştan söylesenize!"

"Ya biri yanında seni izlerse ne olacak Herm?"

"Ben-" dudaklarını dişledi. "Yalnız çalışmayı severim derim."

"Eh, iyi o zaman."

"Tanrıya şükür."

Kapı çalındı. Yine paketler olduğunu düşünen Hermione gidip açtı. Uzun siyah saçları at kuyruğu yapılmış yakışıklı bir adam kapıda duruyordu. Pansy hemen ardından geldi.

"Pierre!"

"Ma cherie! Seni burada görmek, ne güzel!" Pierre, Pansy'yi iki yanağından samimice öptü.

"İçeri gel, Monique'i tanıyorsun ve Profesör McGonagall elbette. İşte bu hanım da müşterin canım." Pierre, Monique'e zarifçe selam verip, öğretmenin elini Fransız usulü öptü ve müşterisine döndü.

"Enchante!" Hermione'nin elini de eğilerek öptü. Genç kadın gülümseyip teşekkür etti.

"Merci, Soyez la Bienvenue. Comment allez-vous?"

"Oh la la! Dilimizi biliyor."

"Elbette biliyor Pierre, ama sen yine de kendi dilinde konuşma, bazı terimleri anlamayabiliriz."

"Hanımefendi nasıl isterlerse!" Pierre yine abartılı hareketlerle eğildi ve tekrar Hermione'ye döndü. "Çok teşekkürler. Çok iyiyim, umarım siz de iyisinizdir."

Hermione tekrar teşekkür etti ve birkaç dakika içinde kendisine yöneltilen sorulara yanıt vermeye başladı. Profesör McGonagall yarın tekrar geleceğini belirtip giderken de, sert çıkışı için kadından özür diledi. Özrü, bir baş eğişiyle kabul eden Profesör, zamanla daha iyi olacağını umduğunu söyleyip ayrıldı.

Genç kadın çok yorulmuştu, öğlen yediği börekten sonra ağzına lokma koymadığından acıkmıştı ve yorgunluğunu alacak bir fincan kahve için ölüyordu. Dayanamayarak kalkıp mutfağa gitti ve kahve hazırlamaya başladı. Pierre, yanı başında hareketlerini izleyip, arada bir dolabı açıp kapatıp yorum yaparak notlar alırken, hiç sesini çıkarmadı. İsteyenin kahve içebileceğini belirtip mutfak masasına çöktü. Pierre, içeride kendi programını Monique'e açıklarken, Pansy, yüzünde anlayışlı bir tebessümle kendine de bir fincan kahve koyup arkadaşının karşısına oturdu.

"Zordu ha?"

"Tanrı esirgesin!"

Pansy güldü. "Kolaylaşır, korkma. Hem sen yetenekli ve becerikli bir kadınsın, tatlım."

"Beni bu sözlerle kandıramazsın."

"Gerçek olmasa söylemezdim."

"Bu evlilikle mutlu olacağına inanıyor musun Pans?"

"Evlilikte mutluluğun tek bir ilacı vardır tatlım; Prozac."

"Hey Tanrım, sana bazen inanamıyorum."

Pansy omuz silkti. Kısa bir an sessizce kahvelerini yudumladılar. Sonra Hermione mırıldandı. "Bu işi kıvırabileceğimden emin değilim, Pansy."

Siyah saçlı genç kadın onu süzdü. "Ben eminim Herm."

"Ama tüm bu incelikler falan…" Omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Mrs. Malfoy, beni iki dakikada çözer ve biterim."

"Bitmeyeceksin. Bana güven. Sen harikasın, Herm. Sadece kendine daha çok güven duymalısın. Birkaç püf noktası sana yetecektir, sosyetik görün yeter. Halledeceksin."

"Umarım dediğin gibi olur."

"Olacak."

Arkadaşı içeri Pierre'e bakmaya giderken, Hermione gözlerini kapattı. Pansy fazlasıyla iyimserdi, ama o değildi. Artık değildi. Bugünkü dersler bunu kanıtlamıştı. Çay kültüründen davete kadar her şey bir fiyaskoydu. Mrs. Malfoy, onun ne olduğunu hemen anlayacaktı. İçini çekip gözlerini açtı ve buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. Belki ne kadar çabuk ortaya çıkarsa o kadar iyiydi. Bu oyun da sona erer, limuzin kabağa, prenses külkedisine dönerdi. Huzur dolu evinde, serçe parmağını kaldırmadan kocaman kupalarla mis gibi kahvesini yudumlayabilirdi. Ama tüm bunları yapabilmek için Pansy'nin deyimiyle öncelikle altın kafese girmesi gerekiyordu. Hafifçe titredi. Nedense birdenbire aslan kafesi daha doğru bir terim gibi gelmişti. Ne de olsa onu bir lokmada yutabilecek insanlarla karşılaşacaktı, değil mi?


	4. Altın Kafes

**4.Bölüm**

 **Altın Kafes**

Hermione Granger, hafif esintili havaya aldırmadan, iki yüz metrekarelik Penthouse süitinin balkonunda, ufak bir masada kahvaltı ediyordu. Ahşap zeminli balkondan muhteşem şehir manzarası görünmekteydi. Bahar kendini hissettirmeye başlamıştı. Gerçi bu ülkede havalar ısınsa bile yağmur yağardı, ama son birkaç gündür ılık ve tatlı bir hava hüküm sürüyordu. Manzaraya boş gözlerle bakarak, isteği dışında ısmarlanmış olan ve büyük bir kısmını elbette yemeyi başaramadığı lüks kahvaltısı tabağında dururken, iki eli ile şık fincanındaki çayı yudumluyordu. Kendi kültürü de olsa, çayı yalnız ve yalnız kahvaltıda içen kahve düşkünü genç kadın, son iki hafta boyunca içtiği çayın haddi hesabı olmadığını düşünerek yüzünü buruşturdu. Fakat bir süre için bu alışkanlığı edinmeye mecbur olduğunu biliyordu ve otele döndüğümde kahve yapabilirim diyerek kendini avutuyordu. Öyle ya, bu devasa dairenin kendine ait bir mutfağı bile vardı. Omuzlarındaki yumuşacık atkıyı bir eliyle çekiştirdi ve şöyle bir etrafa bakındı. Tam arka tarafında üzerinde içki şişeleri ve bardaklar bulunan geniş bir bar kuruluydu. Henüz sabah olmasına ve içki ile arası iyi olmamasına rağmen nedense bir kadeh içki içmek için içi gidiyordu. Yüzünü buruşturup, bu isteğe neden olan gümüş tepsideki ufak kâğıt parçasına suçlayıcı bir bakış attı.

Başka zaman olsa burada, May Fair gibi muhteşem bir otelde olmanın keyfini çıkarabilirdi, ama içeride, sürgülü camlı kapının hemen yanındaki cam sehpanın üzerine bırakılmış gümüş tepsi içindeki şık davetiye onu o kadar korkutuyordu ki, bu kocaman süitin neresine giderse gitsin, aklını ondan başka bir şeye odaklayamıyordu.

İçini çekip çay fincanını bırakarak kalktı ve odaya girdi. Sabah çayını içmişti işte ve kendine eziyet falan etmeyecekti, bir fincan kahve için ölüyordu. Mutfağa ilerlerken duraklayıp muhteşem daireye baktı. Bu odayı ilk gördüğünde ıslık çalmamak kendini zor tutmuştu, böyle yerlerde olmaya alışkın kibar bir hanım gibi davranıp diğer işleri asistanına bırakmıştı. Neyse ki Monique eli çabuk ve pratik bir kadındı ve birkaç dakika içinde onu elinde yapılacaklar listesi ile yalnız bırakmıştı. İçini çekti. Burası içinde bulunduğu koşullar olmasa, gerçekten de zevki çıkarılacak bir yerdi. Yere kadar pencereler otel odasına doğal bir ışık sağlıyordu. Gerçi buraya otel odası demek ne derece doğruydu, bu tartışılırdı, çünkü bu süit, bir insanın sürekli burada yaşayabilmesi için gereken her tür lüks ile donatılmıştı. Salon diye tabir edebileceği yer, cam pencerelerden olduğu gibi içeri giren ışık sayesinde hem ferah hem de daha büyük görünüyordu. Duvarın hemen önünde herhalde birisi toplantı yapar diye düşünülen sekiz koltuklu cam masa, pencere tarafında ise neredeyse oturmaya kıyamayacağı krem rengi muhteşem L şeklinde bir takım vardı, koltuk takımının karşısına 65 inç plazma televizyon asılmıştı. Odaya ilk geldiğinde Hermione, bu koltuklara oturmaya cesaret edebilirsem, televizyon da izlerim diye düşünmüştü, ama sonra gittiği her odada bir televizyon bulunca bu sorun da kendiliğinden hallolmuştu.

Özel toz kahve süet ile kaplı büyük yatak odasında 42 inç bir televizyon mevcuttu. Ayrıca ikinci bir yatak odası daha vardı ki, Hermione oradaki beyaz yusyuvarlak döner yatağı görünce ilk odayı hiç umursamamış, burada kalmak istediğini bildirmişti. Yine 42 inç bir plazmanın duvarı süslediği oda, onun siyah beyaz tarzına fazlasıyla uyum sağlıyordu. Bu da çok isabetli bir seçim olmuştu, çünkü büyük süet döşemeli oda, yanında getirdiği tüm valizler ve eşyalar ile dolmuş ve beyaz oda da ona kalmıştı.

Kireçtaşından banyosu sadelik ve kaliteyi birleştiriyordu. Gümüş mozaik döşemesi pırıl pırıl parlıyor, son derece sade seçilmiş lavabo ve duvarla bütünlemiş aynası da temizlikten ışıldıyordu. Mermerden yapılmış küvetin hemen yanındaki duvarda minik LCD bir televizyon daha vardı ve Hermione onu gördüğünde gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tutmuştu. Bu zenginlerin isteklerinin de hiç ölçüsü yoktu. Ancak bu banyoda bir şey vardı ki, ilk denediğinde onun bile çok hoşuna gitmişti. Banyonun köşesinde ayarlanmış geniş bir bölmede, tavandaki bir sürü delikten üstüne yağan yağmur duş sistemi. Klasik duştan sonra sıcacık yağmur öyle keyifliydi ki, bu ışıl ışıl banyodan hiç çıkmak istememişti.

İçkiden kaynaklanacak rahatlamanın geçici olduğunu bilen genç kadın, kahvesinin hayaliyle mutfağına geçti ve süper kahve makinesini çalıştırdı. Paraya kıyabilse kendi de bundan bir tane isterdi, ama bu kadar fahiş bir fiyatı verecek olur da makine bozulursa çok üzüleceğini bildiğinden böyle bir şeye hiç kalkışmamıştı. Hem kendi makinesini de taksitle almıştı ve o da gayet güzel ve lezzetli kahve yapıyordu, neden ille astronomik fiyatlar ödemek gereksindi ki?

Kahvenin kokusu modern mutfağa yayılırken, zevkle gözlerini kapattı ve düşüncelere daldı. Son iki haftası üniversitedeki en zorlu dönemlerinden daha yoğun geçmişti. İçki kültüründen, masa düzenine, kristal takımlarından, pahalı mücevherlere, ünlü modacıların kreasyonlarından, ayakkabılara, defilelere ve bitmek tükenmek bilmez bakım seanslarına katlanmak zorunda kalmıştı. Hatta öyle bir an gelmişti ki, genç kadına 'keşke üniversitede uzmanlaşsaydım, daha kolay olurdu' dedirten bir eğitim olmuştu bu.

Makine onu uyardığında keyifle dönen genç kadın, sade beyaz fincanlardan birine koyu renkli sıvıyı doldurdu ve salonuna geçti. Toplantı masasındaki bir sandalyeye oturup, Monique'in ona bıraktığı listeyi eline aldı. Yapacakları ve unutmaması gerekenler tek tek yazılmıştı. Asistanın işini çok iyi bildiğini geçen iki haftada anlamıştı zaten. Sadece eline çabuk, becerikli ve pratik olmakla da kalmıyordu, kriz durumlarından olağanüstü bir soğukkanlılıkla çıkabilmeyi başarıyordu. Gözleri tekrar sehpaya gitti. Süslü davetiye sanki birden fırlayıp onu bir lokmada yutacakmış gibi yutkundu.

Hâlbuki son derece masum olan davetiyedeki açıklamaya bakılırsa, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, kendisi ile çay içmek arzusundaydı ve Miss Parkinson bu teklifi kabul ederse memnun olacaktı. Şık davetiyeyi okurken, içini çekerek tüm bu formalitelerden uzak bir hayatı olduğu için şükretmişti. Ama tabii şu anda değil. Elini çabuk tutup, Malfoy'ların şoförünün geldiği söylenmeden en az on dakika önce hazır olsa iyi olurdu. Monique ona bunu üstüne basa basa söylemişti. "Erken hazırlanın, ama asla erken gitmeyin, bir iki dakika geç gidebilirsiniz bile, ama asla erken olmaz."

Başını iki yana salladı. Bu kurallar asla bitmiyordu. Erken gidilmezdi, çok geç de gidilmemeliydi, bu saygısızlık olurdu, ama aslında herkes vaktinden çok önce bile hazırlansa bir iki dakikalık bir süreye bağlı kalıyordu. Ne tuhaf!

Saate şöyle bir bakıp kalktı ve banyoya ilerledi. Kahveyi mermer küvette de içebilirdi, fincan koyacak yeri de vardı zaten. Hem banyosu bitmeden Monique, saçını makyajını yapacak bir sürü kadınla damlardı odaya. Eliyle suyun sıcaklığını kontrol edip, banyoya girmeye hazırlandı.

* * *

"Her şey yolunda mı Draco?" Harry arkadaşının sesindeki gerginliği fark etmişti. Son iki haftayı ruh gibi geçirmişti genç adam. İçini çekti. Evlilik, bu kadar büyük bir eziyet olmamalı diye düşünse de, Draco'nun başına gelen şey için daha iyi bir açıklama bulamıyordu.

"Anneme çaya gelecek."

"Hımm."

Söyleyecek bir şey yoktu. Kim diye sorması da gereksizdi. Hem aslında içten içe şu gelin adayı bir gelse de rahatlasak diye bile düşünmüştü. Elbette nasıl bir bayanla karşılaşacakları konusunda bir fikirleri olmasa da, en azından gizem kalkar ve Draco da gardını alabilirdi. Harry, aslında arkadaşı duruma razı görünmese onun için bir şeyler yapabileceğini düşünüyordu, ama Draco zaten bunu bilerek büyümüştü. Aileniz sizi evlilik kararını sizin yerinize alacağını söyleyerek büyütmüşse, boyun eğiyordunuz. Hoş, bunlar Harry'nin düşünceleriydi. Eğer bu Pansy Parkinson denilen genç hanım, Draco'nun kesinlikle katlanamayacağı türden bir kadın çıkarsa, o ağırbaşlı görünen arkadaşının ailesini karşısına alacağından emindi. Fakat sorun şuydu ki, Narcissa'nın onaylayacağı bir genç hanımın, Draco'nın hayır diyemeyeceği birisi olacağı da su götürmezdi. Zira Narcissa Malfoy, kusursuz bir hanımefendiydi, soğuk bir tavrı da olsa Harry ona sonsuz saygı duyardı. Ama elbette Harry son derece sıcak bir evde yetişmiş olmanın verdiği duygularla böyle düşünüyordu. Ailesi onun Sirius'u örnek almasından endişe etse de, aslında Harry istediği gibi birini bulamadığı için uzun süreli bir ilişkiye girmiyordu. Annesi gibi yürekten sevgi dolu, kız kardeşi gibi cıvıl cıvıl örnekleri göz önüne aldığında, hareketli, neşeli, her an onu şaşırtabilecek, kıpır kıpır ve sevgiden korkmayan cesur bir kadın istiyordu. O kadını bulduğuna inandığı zaman da annesinin bunu onaylayacağından adı gibi emindi. Endişelendiği tek şey, böyle bir kadını bu sosyete içinde bulup bulamayacağıydı. Bu onu içten içe huzursuz ederken, babasının annesini nasıl sevdiğini düşünüyor ve o zaman rahatlıyordu. Sonuçta annesi de sosyetede doğmamıştı, ama ayak uydurmasını bilmişti. Üstelik bu dünyanın onu ve sevgisini öldürmesine de izin vermemişti. Annesi ve babası hâlâ birbirleri için deli oluyorlardı. Ve bu da Harry için Sirius'un yanıldığını kanıtlayan gerçek bir delildi.

"Annen bir karar verecektir, Draco. Belki her şey değişir."

"Olumsuz karar verirse tamam, ama olumlu karar verirse artık geri dönüşü olmayacak, Harry."

Narcissa Malfoy'un kararı sakin dünyalarına bomba gibi düşecekti demek. Elbette olumlu olursa. Harry, ne dilemesi gerektiğini de tam bilemeyerek, arkadaşına sakin olmasını öğütledi. Telefonu kapattığında genç adamın kendini kafese kapatılmış hissettiğini bilmenin sıkıntısı içindeydi, ama elinden de bir şey gelmiyordu. Şimdi hepsi, klasik çay davetini ve Mrs. Malfoy'un kararını bekleyeceklerdi.

* * *

Saç ve makyaj hazırlığı demek, kendini usta ellere bırakıp, oraya buraya çekiştirilmeye razı olmak demekti. Sonunda hanımların işleri bittiğinde, Hermione aynaya bakmış ve ağzı açık öylece durmuştu. Dağınık bir topuzla toplanmış saçları ile ona prenses gibi bir görünüm vermişlerdi. Sonra yüzüne gözüne sürülen bir kova ıvır zıvırdan ve sayamadığı kadar çok fırçadan sonra sirk palyaçosu olmayı beklerken, karşısındaki aynadan ona bakan kadının yüzünde sanki bir damla makyaj yokmuş gibiydi. Ama buna rağmen o kadar ışıl ışıl, o kadar güzel görünüyordu ki hayret etmesi normaldi. Kirpiklerinin bu kadar sık olduğunu fark bile etmemişti. Ya dudakları, şeftali rengindeydiler, ama öyle az ışıltıları vardı ki, sanki annesinin parlatıcısını sürmüş ufak bir kızdı da, bu onu daha bir sevimli daha bir güzel yapmıştı. Pürüzsüz cildi yanaklarındaki doğal bir ışıltı ile aydınlanıyordu. Göz kapakları üzerindeki uzman elden çıkmış far, sadece kahverengi gözlerini çarpıcı bir şekilde vurguluyordu. Hafifçe soluk verdi. Doğal görünüm dedikleri şey buydu demek, ama ironikti, çünkü bu doğal görünüme bürünebilmek için ona bir buçuk saat makyaj yapılmıştı. Hey Tanrım!

"Harika görünüyorum, Monique."

"Kesinlikle efendim."

Genç kadın içini çekerek ona döndü. "Monique bana Hermione desen, hatta Herm, olmaz mı? Yani bu efendim falan kulağa tuhaf geliyor."

"Böyle daha iyi efendim." Monique profesyoneldi.

Hermione güldü. "Benden daha çok kazanıyorsun biliyor muydun?"

Monique duraklayıp ona dönerken, dudakları hafifçe kıpırdadı. "Bu, para ile ilgili değil efendim."

"Ay, iyi peki öyleyse Mademoiselle Monique- soyadın neydi senin?"

"Monique yeterli efendim."

Ancak asistan sesindeki eğlenen tonu saklayamadı. Hermione içini çekip başını salladı. "Peki, o zaman bitirelim şu işi."

Asistanın elindeki kolyeyi takabilmesi için başını öne eğdi. Tek damla kolye teninin çıplaklığını yumuşatırken de bu ufacık şeyin çok pahalı olmaması için dua etti. Ama Pansy'yi tanıdığı kadarıyla bu pek de mümkün değildi. Üstünde sadece iç çamaşırlarıyla ve boynundaki su damlası kolye ile ayna önünde dururken haline gülmeden edemedi. Kıyafeti bozulmasın diye son anda giyecekti. Neyse ki hem hava ılıktı hem de büyük yatak odası sıcacıktı da, üşümeden durabiliyordu. Korkmamak için derin derin soluk alıp vermeye başladı. Monique ona bir bardak su getirince, minnetle teşekkür ederek aldı. Pansy'nin onu neden bırakamadığı belliydi. Her an her şeyi kontrol edebiliyordu. Asistan saatine bakıp elbisenin kılıfına uzandı.

Hermione askıdaki, Oldfield modeli elbiseyi incelerken gülmeden edemedi. Pansy o kadar dünya markasının içine İngiliz modacıyı katmayı unutmamıştı. Sonra onaylamaz bir şekilde kaşlarını çattı, sanki o daha çok eğleniyor gibiydi. Gerçi kendisi eğlenmiyordu ki. Tamam, bazı dersler komikti, bakım ve benzeri ıvır zıvırlar da ara sıra sıkıcı olsa da, tamamen şöyle bir yenilenmek çok iyi gelmişti. En iyisi de masajdı, o kadar ki kendi bütçesine uygun bir yer bulup gitmeye bile karar vermişti genç kadın. Ginny ile birlikte iki ayda bir hafta sonu şöyle bir saat masaja girseler, ne yorgunluk kalırdı ne bir şey. Ginny de bayılırdı, zaten genç kadın yerinde duramayan biriydi, yeni olan her şey onu heyecanlandırıyordu. Hafifçe gülümsedi. Şu işi bir atlatsın, söz Ginny'nin paraşütle atlama hevesine bile razı olurdu. Hoş gerçi, genç kadın bunu denemekten son anda vazgeçmişti de, Hermione rahat bir nefes almayı başarmıştı. Fakat önünde yer alan tüm bu sahte oyunu düşününce paraşütle atlamaya bile razı olabileceğini hissediyordu.

Gözleri tekrar elbiseye döndüğünde, "Bu haksızlık!" diye mırıldanarak klasik kesimli tasarımı dikkatle askıdan indirdi ve büyük süet kaplı yatağa serdi. Şüphesiz çay kıyafeti olarak dikkatle seçmişti onu Pansy. Sebep de ortadaydı; Mrs. Malfoy.

Sedef rengi elbisenin kırık beyaz işlemeli ince yakası, omuzlarının iki santim aşağısından ilerleyip göğüslerinin ortasında birleşiyordu. Küçük drapelerle göğüs kısmını kavrıyor ve yumuşacık ipek bele kadar sıkıca oturup, aynı kırık beyaz işlemeli bir kuşakla sarmalanıp belinden aşağı özgürce dökülüyordu. Bu elbise ile genç kadın, masum, taze bir çiçek gibi görünecekti. Pansy, kendisi olsa muhtemelen başka bir seçim yapardı, fakat bu elbise, Hermione'nin tecrübesizliğini gençlik, endişesini de masumiyet olarak göstermeyi başarmıştı. Tek damla küpeler kulaklarına iliştirildiğinde Hermione güldü. "Denizkızı hazır!"

Asistanın dudaklarında ilk kez olarak hafif bir tebessüm belirdi. "Muhteşem görünüyorsunuz, endişelenmeyin."

Buna başını sallayan genç kadın, sıra parfüme geldiğinde, Pansy'nin yıllardır değiştirmediği meşhur kokusuna uzandı. Hafif bir tereddütle şişeye bakarken düşünüyordu. Ani bir kararla zarif şişeyi yerine bırakırken ilerleyip, son anda çantasına attığı kendi parfümünü çıkardı. Bu şartlar altında her zamanki parfümünü kullanırsa, zaten ona aynada tamamen yabancı görünen bu kadına biraz olsun kendinden bir şeyler katabilirdi. Hem kendini daha iyi hissedeceği de kesindi. Ne kadar güzel de olsa, Pansy'nin parfümü ile asla rahat edemeyecekti. Tamam, o sosyete falan olmayabilirdi, ama parfüm için para harcamaktan da kaçınmazdı, bu genç kadının sahip olduğu en önemli lükstü. Çünkü o kaliteye önem veren her kadın gibi, güzel bir görüntünün ucuz parfümle bir saniyede mahvedildiğini bilirdi. Ucuz kokan bir kadının kötü kokan bir kadından farkı yoktu.

Büyüleyici kokudan kulaklarının hemen altına ve ince bileklerine biraz sıktı ve çiçekle karışık taptaze kokuyu keyifle içine çekti. İşte şimdi gerçekten kendini daha iyi hissediyordu. Bu enfes parfümü için her seferinde yüklü bir miktar ödüyordu, ama her kullanışında da ödediği paraya değdiğini hissediyordu.

Şoförün geldiği bildirildiğinde korkuyla derin bir nefes aldı. Aynaya son bir bakış atarken, öğretmenin ve aynı anda Pansy'nin sesini duydu. "Gülümse!"

İçini çekip dudaklarına zoraki bir gülücük oturtarak, asistanın omuzlarına şık bir etol bırakmasına izin verdi ve elbisesi ile aynı kumaştan sedef rengi çantayı bileğine takıp, yüksek topuklarına bir şey olmaması için dua ederek kapıya yöneldi. Çay davetine giden genç bir hanımefendiydi o ve bu davet ile aileye girip girmeyeceği kesinlik kazanacaktı.

Özel limuzin uzun yolu aşarken, düşüncelerine gömülüp oturdu. Yarım saat geçtiğinde, bu yolun bu kadar uzun olmasından duyduğu rahatsızlığın acısını, için için Pansy'ye söylenerek çıkarmaya çabalıyordu. Öte yandan ne kadar uzun olursa o kadar geç gideceklerini düşünüp rahatlıyordu. Artık düşünceleri de birbiri ile çakışmaya başlamıştı. Kısa süre sağdan soldan geçen binaları izledi, ama sonra etrafta bina kalmadı, ama o bunu fark etmedi. Çünkü dışarıyı seyretmeyi istemeyecek kadar düşüncelerine dalmıştı. Ya onu beğenmezlerse? Hayır, ya onu beğenirlerse? Mrs. Malfoy ile çay demek, bir sınav demekti. Burada Pansy'nin olması ve onun da huzurla takılarıyla ilgileniyor olması gerekmez miydi?

Arabanın yavaşlaması ile tedirgince doğruldu. Gelmişler miydi? Bu kadar çabuk mu? Yoo, aslında çabuk değildi, ama o kadar dalmıştı ki, farkına bile varmamıştı işte. Önlerinde durdukları bahçe kapısı açıldığında birden panikle çığlık atmak istedi. O ne yapıyordu burada? Pansy'ye saydırdı birden, sonra sıkıntıyla soludu. Niye Pansy'ye laf atıyordu ki, kendisi kabul etmemiş miydi? Sanki Pansy kafasına silah dayamıştı.

Sakin olması gerekiyordu, onu yemezlerdi herhalde. Araba ilerlerken tedirgince, sedef ışıltılı yollarla çevrilmiş, uçsuz bucaksız bahçeye baktı. Belli mi olurdu? Evindeyken aslan kafesi diye benzetme yapan kendisi değil miydi?

Beyaz dış cephesi ve yere kadar inen camları ile yaklaştıkça büyüyen malikâneyi izlerken yutkundu. Buna ne ad verilir diye düşündü. Köşk, villa, yok malikâne mi demişlerdi? Olur mu canım? En doğru tabir saray yavrusu olacaktı herhalde. Yani bahçesi böyleyse, şu şatomsu şeyin içerisi kim bilir nasıldı? Ama dur dur! O ağaçların arasından görünen şey havuz muydu? Midye kabuğu şeklinde miydi o? Yok canım, daha neler! Aman Tanrım! Gerçekten öyleydi. Kenarları nasıl da parlıyordu. Yani bu havuz acaba süs için miydi, yoksa burada yüzüyorlar mıydı?

Hermione öylesine tasarım harikası havuza takılmış bakarken, araba eve kadar olan yolun sonuna geldi ve yavaşladı. Bir uşak kapısına uzandığında genç kadın son bir nefesle hazırlandı. Arabadan inerken korkudan titriyordu. _Tanrı seni kahretsin Pansy!_ _Ve sana kandığım için beni de,_ diye ekledi hemen ardından.

Merdivenlerin iki yanındaki dev sütunlar yukarı doğru öyle bir süzülüyorlardı ki, başını kaldırıp bakmak istedi, ama tüm merakına rağmen, gözünü merdivenlerin sonunda görünen kapıya odaklamayı başardı Hermione. Eteklerini ona öğretildiği şekilde tutarak, uşağın ardından mermer merdivenleri çıkarken, ağzının içinden hafifçe mırıldandı. "Demek altın kafes bu."

Pansy'nin deyimiyle altın kafes, daha ilk bakışta bir mükemmellik örneği sergiliyordu. İçeri adım attığında da bu yargısından emin oldu. Hol olarak adlandırmanın yetersiz kalacağı geniş alan, mermer zemin, yaldızlı aynalar, oymalı sütunlar, şık antika masalar ve üstlerinde bilmem kaçıncı yüzyıl antika bibloları ile görkemli bir giriş salonuydu. Girişte hazır bekleyen bir hizmetçi kadın sırtındaki etolü alıp eğildi.

"Bu taraftan Miss Parkinson." diyen uşağı takip etti genç kadın. Dev bir salonun içerisinden geçerlerken, etraftaki şatafatla irkilmemeye çabaladı. Ama eşyalar ortadan kaldırılsa, harika bir salondu burası. Yarım daire biçiminde çıkıntılı büyük pencerelerden bahçe görünüyordu. Hermione eline bir kitap alıp, bir fincan kahve ile çıkıntılardan birine tünemeyi geçirdi aklından ve bu düşünce ile gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Ev sahiplerinin tepkisi ne olurdu acaba? Dudaklarında beliren gülümsemeyi kendine saklayarak, Mrs. Malfoy'un özel çay salonuna bir an önce varmalarını diledi.

Şık, yaldızlı bir kapıyı açan uşak yine eğildi ve içeriye bildirdi. "Miss Parkinson, efendim."

Hermione bu asil işi çılgınlıklara içinden homurdandı, ama sükûnetini koruyarak, ona öğretildiği şekilde içeri girdi ve biblolarla dolu bu salonda bir şeyleri kırmamak için yutkunarak, sarışın kadına doğru ilerledi. Evin kraliçesinin onu beklediği yere, bir sürü adım attığı halde nedense bir türlü yaklaşamamış gibi hissetmesine rağmen, nihayet düşmeden ve tökezlemeden ulaşmayı başardı.

Dik durup karşısındaki kadına bakarken, ilk izlenimin önemini bilmenin verdiği korkuyla titriyordu. Pansy'nin kayar gibi yürüyüşünü asla taklit edemezdi, ama kraliçe tavrını biraz kopyalamayı başardığını düşündü içten içe. Çenesini biraz daha havaya kaldırıp, iyi eğitilmiş bir sosyete kızı havasına bürünmeye çalıştı. Fakat korkudan boğazı kurumuştu.

"Miss Parkinson?" Mrs. Malfoy, iki elini zarif bir hareketle açtı. "Hoş geldiniz."

"Mrs. Malfoy," diye zarif bir reverans ile onu selamladı genç kadın. Pansy ona ince olmasını, ama abartmamasını salık vermişti. "Tanıştığımıza çok memnun oldum ve nazik davetiniz için çok teşekkür ederim."

Narcissa Malfoy, selamına nezaketle gülümseyip, genç kadını iki yanağından sosyete usulü öptü. Bu sosyete usulü öpücük, sadece yanakların birbirine usulca temas edip hemen geri çekilmesi anlamına geliyordu. Pansy bunu tam öğrenene dek, defalarca çalıştırmıştı onu.

Mrs. Malfoy, son moda tasarımı kıyafetini süzerken, Hermione bekledi. Sonunda kadın incelemeyi bitirip, takdirle başını eğdiğinde Hermione rahat bir nefes aldı. İçinden her şeyi bu kadar iyi bildiği için Pansy'ye sayıyordu. İlk raundu, kılını kıpırdatmasına gerek kalmadan, bu elbiseyle rahatça almasını sağlamıştı. Mrs. Malfoy el işaretiyle ona diğer süslü koltuğu işaret edince, yüreği çarparak oturdu. Geleneksel anlamda ilk kabul gerçekleşmişti. Öğretmeni McGonagall'ın ona öğrettiği hanımefendi duruşunu takındı ve ev sahibesine dönüp, nezaket kuralları gereği sohbeti açmasını bekleyerek gülümsedi. O sırada kapı açıldı ve iki hizmetçi servisler ile göründüler. Önlerine bir sehpa getirip, ufak sandviç ve pasta servislerini sıralarken, Hermione yine ona öğretildiği üzere gözünü duvardaki bir tabloya kenetledi. Bu, gelecekteki eşinin annesine onun hizmet karşısındaki tavrını incelemek için ikinci bir fırsat verecekti.

Nihayet hizmetkârlar çekildiğinde Mrs. Malfoy, şu ana kadar gördüklerinden memnun kalmış bir şekilde hatırını sordu. Klasik ezberlenmiş cümleler ardı ardına telaffuz edildi ve Mrs. Malfoy biraz ailesi ve evinden bahsetti. Hermione uygun yerlerde uygun hareketleri yapmayı ve uygun cümleleri kullanmayı başarınca biraz rahatladığını hissetti ve tam da boğazı kurumaya başlarken çay servisi geldi.

Servisi üstlenerek, şık, gümüş fincanlara çay doldurmaya hazırlanan Mrs. Malfoy, "Limon ya da süt?" diye sordu.

"Limon lütfen!" diyerek fincanına uzandı Hermione. "Teşekkür ederim." Şık pasta servis tabağına öğretmenin uyarısını hatırlayarak, tek lokmalık iki farklı kanepe aldı ve bir dilim Victoria keki rica etti. Mrs. Malfoy'un da aynı keki aldığını gördüğü zaman biraz daha rahatladı. Kısa bir an çayları ile meşgul oldular.

Narcissa Malfoy, karşısındaki genç hanıma belli etmeden onu incelemeye devam ediyordu. Zira bu ilk çay daveti, genç kadının aileye girip girmeyeceğini kesinleştirecekti. Eğer kendisi onaylamazsa, zaten yeni bir görüşme söz konusu değildi, ama onaylarsa bir akşam yemeği daveti ile iki gencin tanışması ayarlanacaktı. Lucius ve Draco'nun fikirlerini de duymak gerekirdi, ama asıl karar vermesi gereken kişi oydu. Bu genç hanım geleceğin Mrs. Malfoy'u olacaksa, onay Narcissa'dan gelmeliydi. Bir yudum çay içerken, onun ince davranışlarını düşündü. Zarifti, düşündüğünden biraz daha nazikti, bu da çok iyiydi elbette ve ayrıca biraz utangaçtı. Narcissa işte buna takılmıştı. Kız odaya girdiğinde biraz endişeli olduğu belliydi ve bu ona çok doğal gelmişti. Kendinden aşırı emin olmasını beklese de, şüphesiz buna sinirlenebilirdi, ama değildi. Ayrıca üstündeki elbise mükemmeldi, bunu takdir etmişti. O kadar profesyoneldi ki, annesi mi seçti diye düşünmüştü. Belki bunu denemeliydi, bakalım ne diyecekti?

"Harika bir elbise hayatım, senin seçimin mi?"

Hermione'nin yüreği panikle dolarken, dudağını ısırmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Bu soruya nasıl cevap verecekti ki?

"İtiraf etmek gerekirse, onlarca elbise denedim, ama bunu gördüğüm zaman çok zarif olduğunu ve sizin uygun bulacağınızı düşündüm." Profesyonel bir cevap değildi, ama yarı yarıya da olsa, doğru sayılırdı. Karşısındaki kadın, samimi bir itirafı nasıl karşılayacaktı, emin değildi, ama elinden başka bir şey gelmezdi.

Narcissa bu tedirgin tavır karşısında gülümsedi. Karşısında içten bir genç kadın duruyordu. Kahverengi, hafif endişeli bakışları ile aslında beklediği, soğuk, sosyetenin kalıbına tam oturmuş, hatta biraz da meydan okuyan gelinden çok çok farklıydı. Elbette kendisi, Malfoy'ların yeni kraliçesi olacağı beklentisi ile kendinden emin davranışlı bir gelin beklediğini inkâr edemezdi. Hafifçe gülümsedi. Onunla tanışmadan önce, genç Pansy Parkinson'un kafasından geçen her bir düşünceyi bildiğini düşünüyordu. Bir zamanlar o da gelin olmuştu. Fakat şu var ki, onun ipleri ele geçirmesi pek de zor olmamıştı, lakin aynı şeyi genç gelininin yapmasına izin vermeye de pek niyeti yoktu. Tabii ki genç kadına özel alan sağlayacaktı, ama bu gelinin davranışlarına bağlıydı. Bunu genç hanımın kendisinin kazanması gerekecekti. Onu tahminine göre Pansy, kendisi ile kıran kırana bir savaşa tutuşacaktı. Bundan hiç endişesi yoktu, hatta durgun hayatına bir renk bile katabilirdi, tabii yenilgisi ile her şey yoluna girecek ve genç gelin yerini bilecekti. Bunun sebebi sadece Narcissa'nın kendine olan güveni değildi, oğluna ve kocasına olan inancıydı; ne Lucius eve gelen bir başka kadının onu ezmesine izin verirdi, ne de Draco eşinin annesine yapacağı bir kabalığı hoş görürdü.

İşte genç gelin hanımı görmeden önce bunları düşünüyordu, ama bu genç kadın onu şaşırtmıştı. Eh, bu da kolay değildi yani, çünkü Narcissa kolay kolay şaşırmazdı. Gelin adayı, ona gerçek bir samimiyetle yaklaşmıştı. Dudaklarındaki tebessümden, kahverengi gözlerindeki tedirginliğe kadar her şeyi gerçekti. Üstelik tanışma dolayısıyla endişeliydi ve Narcissa gerçekten şaşırmıştı. Mrs. Parkinson, kızına bu evlilik konusunda neler söylemişti acaba? Belki de acele karar vermemeliydi, ama yanlış bir karar olmaması için de dikkat etmeliydi.

"Yarın birlikte akşam yemeği yemek isterim tatlım, umarım senin için de uygundur, Pansy- Pansy demem de bir sakınca var mı?"

"Ah, hayır, elbette yok."

"Harika. Lucius ve Draco ile tanışman için bir yemek mükemmel olur, ne dersin?"

"Ben-" diye yutkundu Hermione. "Elbette, şeref duyarım Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa gülümsedi. Oğlunu ve bu masum bakışlı zarif kızı yan yana görmek ilginç olacaktı.

* * *

"Beni çıldırtma Pansy, anlatıyorum ya." Hermione, bir yandan asistanın yardımıyla soyunmaya çabalarken bir yandan telefona söyleniyordu. "Çay salonu muymuş neymiş, orada kabul etti. O odadan on züccaciyelik mal çıkardı herhalde."

Pansy kıkırdadı. "Ve?"

"Ve işte çay içtik, hani şu küçük parmağı kıvırarak yapılanlardan." diye alay etti Hermione.

"Dalgayı bırak Herm, sadece ne oldu onu anlat!"

"Diyorum ya," Hermione büyük bir çaba ile ayakkabılardan da kurtuldu. İç çamaşırları ile yatağa çöküp, içini çekti.

"Ve akşam yemeğine davet etti?"

"Evet."

"Muhteşem. Seni beğenmese çağırmazdı, başardın Herm."

"Neyi başardım? Hem çağırmasa ne diyecektin bana? Hep senin yüzünden evlenemedim Herm mi?"

Pansy ona aldırmadan devam etti. "Monique kıyafetini ayarlar, endişen olmasın. İlk kaleyi fethettin, Lucius Malfoy karısına güvenir ve bir sonraki adım da Draco olacak. İyi bir uyku çek!"

"Emredersiniz!" dedi Hermione telefona alayla. "Yeter bu kadar Malfoy lafı, ada nasıl?"

"Harika, deniz şahane, cam gibi adeta. Bir ara gelmelisin, masrafları ben karşılarım, sözüm olsun."

"Ooo, Pansy, her yerinden cömertlik akıyor."

"Sen öğretilenleri unutma yeter, tatlım."

"Nasıl unuturum o kadar dersten sonra." Duraklayıp telefona sırıttı. "Gerçi Chanel ve Dior arasındaki farkı hâlâ bilmiyorum ama-"

"Herm-"

"Tamam, tamam, şakaydı. Sadece duş alıp, kahvemin tadını çıkarmak istiyorum Pans. Çay canıma yetti."

"Sakın öğrettiklerimi unutma, uygun sözleri kullan, zorda kalırsan bir yalan at ama-"

"Umarım bu beyaz yalanların sonunda benim hayatımı karartmazlar, Pansy."

"Sana söz veriyorum Herm, bana güven."

Genç kadın içini çekerek, arkadaşının öğütlerini yarım yamalak dinleyip vedalaştı ve kendisi için özel yapılmış incecik telefonu kapattı. Pansy'ninkinin aynısıydı neredeyse, sadece altın değil gümüştü ve üstünde isim yazmıyordu. Elbette pırlantası da yoktu, fakat öyle zarif bir görüntüsü vardı ki, Hermione telefonuna ısınıvermişti. Kolye ve küpeleri çıkarıp dikkatle kutusuna koydu ve banyoya yollandı. Çok gerilmişti bugün, sıcak küvet onu gevşetirdi.

* * *

Akşam yemeğinden önce, acı sherry kadehini yudumlayan Narcissa, Lucius ile konuşuyordu.

"Açıkça söylemek gerekirse, bir gelinde aradığım özellikler onda fazlasıyla var. Bunlar benim çok değer verdiğim şeyler ve bir ışıltı göremediğim takdirde de kabul etmeyi düşünmüyordum."

"Yani uygun buldun mu hayatım?"

"Evet." dedi Narcissa. "Düşündüğümden çok daha iyi hem de."

"Öyle mi?"

"Ben çok farklı birini bekliyordum, ama bu-" Narcissa uygun kelimeyi arandı. "Bu yontulmamış bir elmas parçası sanki."

"Hımm… Bu iyi bir şey olmalı o zaman."

"Doğrusu Lucius, beklentilerim farklıydı. Kesinlikle annesinin bahsettiği kişi değil, ama elbette onun kızının geleceğini düşünerek konuştuğundan eminim. Tahminim şu… Beauxbatons'a gittiğini ve sonra da ortalarda görünmediğini biliyoruz, ailesi onu manşetlerde görmek istemedi, çünkü iyi bir evlilik yapmasını istiyordu. Eh, bu düşündüğümüzden de iyi. Bizim için çok daha iyi bir gelin… Bu girdiği ortamlarda da artı puan demektir."

"Ayrıca Draco da sürekli dergilerde gördüğü bir kızı istemezdi." diyen kocası bir yudum içki içti.

"Benim endişem başka." dedi Narcissa.

"Nedir?"

Karısı kadehini bırakıp eşine döndü. "Bir eş olarak, kocasını desteklemeyi ve yanında durabilmeyi başarabilecek mi? Çünkü bana öyle geliyor ki, bu konuda kesinlikle eğitim almamış."

"Öyleyse sen öğretebilirsin, canım, olmaz mı?"

Narcissa başını salladı. "Evet, eğitilmesi gerekecek. Yine de annesinin neden bunları ihmal ettiğini merak ettim, zira asla ihmalkâr biri değildir. Ve Pansy'nin mükemmel eğitildiği konusunda bana teminat vermişti. Fakat o kız-" Uygun kelime için durakladı. "Çok toy, anlatabildim mi?"

Lucius dikkatle dinledi. "Belki de eş olmayı bizzat öğrenmesi gerekiyordur. Davranışlarında bir sorun var mı?"

"Hayır, hayır. Hiç sorun yok. Tavırları düzgün ve çok zarif. Üstelik sessiz ve narin. Gülüşü güzel, ilk başta çok şaşırdım ama içten ve doğal. Önce numara olmasından şüphelendim, ama değildi."

"Öyleyse mükemmel bir gelinimiz var. Hem bu daha iyi, sen onu eğitebilirsin ve eğer minnet kelimesinin anlamını da biliyorsa dost bile olabilirsiniz."

"Belki." dedi Narcissa düşünceyle. "İşte kesin karar için akşam yemeği yemeliyiz. Senin de tanışmanı istiyorum ve tabii Draco'nun da."

"Hımm… Draco biliyor mu?"

"Hayır, önce seninle konuşmak istedim. Hem beni aramadı."

"Duyacaklarından korkuyordur."

Narcissa eşine dikkatle baktı. "Bu evlilik mükemmel, bunu o da biliyor. Genç kadınla tanışıp konuştuktan sonra kesin bir karar vermemiz gerekecek ve ben şu anda, gelin adayımız beni biraz şaşırtmış olsa da, bu evliliği hâlâ uygun buluyorum."

Lucius ayağa kalktı. "Öyleyse benim kararım da evet. Draco da hazır olacak, endişe etme."

"Etmiyorum."

"Öyleyse yemeğimizi yiyelim."

Karı koca birlikte yemek salonuna geçmek için kalktılar ve Lucius Malfoy karısı için kapıyı açtı.

* * *

James Potter, yemek salonuna giren karısını tam kapıda belinden yakaladı. Lily Potter gülerek eşinin omuzlarına tutundu. "Baba oğul hep aynısınız, her yerden çıkıyorsunuz ve ben yine kendimi havalarda buluyorum."

"Hımm… Bu kadar tatlı olmasaydın sen de. Ayrıca oğlunu bilmem, ama kocan bugün seni bir türlü kollarına alamadı tatlım."

Lily yine gülerek kocasının çenesini öptü. Karşılık olarak James Potter karısının dudaklarına eğildi. Tutkuyla öpüşürlerken, diğer iki Potter odaya girdi. İki kardeş sırıtarak bakıştılar. Küçük Ariana cıvıl cıvıl masum bir sesle şakıdı.

"Madam Hopkirk diyor ki, benim önümde bu davranışınız hiç yakışık almıyormuş."

Anne ve baba bu sözle ayrılırken, Lily'nin gözleri kısıldı.

Harry sırıttı. "Çocuktan al haberi."

James Potter gülerek karısının yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. "Öyleyse bana hatırlatın da Madam Hopkirk'ü kovayım."

Kızına sevgiyle gülümsedi. Kızıl saçlı küçük meleğin kalbini çalmayı başaramadığı kimse yoktu, ama Madam Hopkirk kurallar konusunda öyle katıydı ki, bazen James kızının nasıl dayandığını anlamıyordu. Birlikte yemeğe geçerlerken, Harry'nin telefonu çaldı. Annesi kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Kuralları biliyorsun tatlım. Yemek masasında telefon yok."

"Biliyorum anne, ama Draco arıyor, konuşmaya ihtiyacı olabilir."

Annesi elbette ki Draco'nun durumunu biliyordu ve başını sallayıp izin verdiğini belirtti. Harry dışarı çıkarken de içini çekerek kocasına baktı ve James ona samimi bir tavırla gülümsedi. "İstemediği bir şeye oğlumuzu asla zorlamam tatlım, biliyorsun."

Lily gülümserken, "Baba!" diye heyecanla atıldı Ariana, ama babası hemen ona dönüp sözüne devam etti. "Ama küçük kızımızı sevmediği yemeği yemeye zorlayabilirim."

"Bu haksızlık!" diye söylenen küçük kız, asık suratla peçetesini kucağına sererken, anne ve baba keyifle güldüler. Küçük Potter, patateslere bayılıyordu, ama etin yanındaki brokoliden hiç hazzetmiyordu. Bu akşam da yemekte yumuşacık bifteğin yanında brokoli ve patates vardı.

Harry sessizce odaya girdiğinde yemeğe başlamışlardı. O da yerine oturdu ve anne babasının soru dolu bakışlarını sıkıntıyla yanıtladı. "Çay olumlu sonuçlanmış, Draco yarın akşam Pansy ile tanışacak." Bakışlarını tabağına indirip isteksizce yemeğiyle oynadı. James karısına bir bakış atıp, oğluna döndü.

"Harry, bu onların kararı. Ayrıca Draco istemese karşı çıkabilir ve seni temin ederim Lucius ona hayır demez. O kadar da katı bir baba değil."

"Biliyorum." diye mırıldandı Harry öylesine birkaç lokma alırken. "Ama karşı çıkmanın uygunsuz kaçacağını düşünmesi ve bu evliliği onların deyimiyle uygun bulması beni delirtiyor. Daha aklı başında olsun istiyorum ve hepsinden öte mutlu olsun istiyorum."

"Bunları Draco ile konuştun mu?"

"Tam olarak değil. Evliliği uygun bulduğunu söyleyince canını sıkmak istemedim."

"Draco'nun kendi aklı var Harry, yapmak istemediği bir şeyi de yapmaz. Sen, onun yerine karar veremezsin canım." diye söze karıştı annesi.

"Biliyorum."

"Zaten canını sıkan şeylerden biri de bu, değil mi?" diye sordu James Potter. "Draco farklı bir gruba dâhil olacak, ama sen giremeyeceksin."

Babası hassas noktaya basmıştı. Sesini çıkarmadan içini çekip bir lokma daha yiyince, James karısına göz kırparak oğluna eğildi. "Ama bunun çözümü var. İstiyorsan, annen sana da bir gelin bakabilir Harry."

Harry şokla başını kaldırdığında annesi masum bir hevesle ona eğildi. "Ah, evet tatlım, hemen ilgilenebilirim. James, uygun genç hanımların listesini yapsak-"

"Bu akşam düşünelim tatlım, geçen partide bir genç kızı beğenmiştin sen hatırladın mı?"

"Ah evet, sarı elbiseli olan-"

Harry bir annesine bir babasına dehşet dolu bakışlarla baktı, partide sarı elbiseli bir kız var mıydı? Ne oluyordu böyle? Cılız bir sesle konuştu. "Şaka ediyorsunuz değil mi? Lütfen şaka olduğunu söyleyin."

İkisi daha fazla dayanamadan kahkahalarla gülmeye başladılar. "Yüzünü gördün mü?" diye sordu James zorlukla konuşarak.

"Evet." dedi Lily, "Ah, Tanrım, buna değdi gerçekten."

"Hey!" Harry, kaşlarını çatmış, gülen anne babasına sitemle bakıyordu, fakat küçük Ariana Potter, bu şamatadan yararlanmanın başka bir yolunu bulmuştu. Kaşla göz arasında tabağındaki brokolileri Harry'nin tabağına koyuvermişti. Büyük bir iş başarmış gibi, keyifle gülüşmelere katılıp, patateslerini yerken, Lily ve James'in kahkahaları hafifledi ve onlara ters bakışlar atan oğullarına gülümseyerek yemeklerine döndüler.

"Harry," dedi James. "Seni zorlayacağımıza inandın mı gerçekten?"

"Bizi tanımıyor musun tatlım?" Annesi yine gülüyordu.

Harry omuz silkti. "Ne bileyim? O kadar hevesli göründünüz ki, birden endişelendim."

"E, hevesleniriz tabii, normal değil mi? Yaşın da uygun." Annesi göz kırptı.

Harry güldü. "Bu sefer yemem." Üçü birden gülerken, Harry çatalına davrandı, ama tabağına baktığında şaşkınca durakladı. "Yemeğim mi artmış?"

Hepsinin bakışı oraya dönerken, küçük kızın gözleri kendi tabağından ayrılmadı. Bir anda durumu anlayan anne baba sessizce bakıştılar ve James karısına yine göz kırparak gülümsedi. Karar ona bırakılınca Lily, masumca yemek yiyor görünen kızına bilmiş bir bakış atıp oğluna döndü. "Tabağına hiç dokunmadın ki canım."

"Ne, ama-"

Küçük Ria dayanamayarak kıkırdayınca, Harry bir kardeşine bir de muzipçe bakışan anne babasına baktı ve durumu anladı. Kardeşine dönüp onu bağırttırarak kucakladı ve öptü. Hepsi tekrar gülmeye başlarken, Harry istenmeyen brokolileri hızla mideye indirip ufaklığın içini rahatlattı.

* * *

Hermione, eğer dün çaya gitmek için huzursuzluk hissetmişse, onlar bugünkü duyguları yanında kesinlikle devede kulak kalırdı. Ne kitap, ne dergi, ne televizyon oyalanmasını sağlamamış, en sonunda kendini bir ileri bir geri yürürken bulmuştu. Akşam yemeği zamanı yaklaştıkça tedirginleşiyor, tedirginleştikçe de kendine olan kızgınlığı artıyordu. Öyle ya, bu onun geleceği değildi, bu sadece bir roldü ve düzgünce oynamalıydı, ama neden bu kadar korktuğunu sorsalar, her seferinde farklı bir cevap vereceğini biliyordu. Mrs. Malfoy'un onu beğenmiş olması, kocası ve oğlunun da beğeneceğini göstermezdi. Öte yandan beğenip beğenmemelerinin ne önemi vardı ki?

İyice sinirlenip mutfağa gitti ve tabaktan bir elma alıp hışımla yemeye başladı. Birkaç dakika içinde hazırlık telaşı başlardı. Hem de bu sefer akşam yemeğine davetli olduğuna göre telaş daha da büyük olacaktı. Monique'in dediğine göre yemek öncesi içkisi için orada olmalıydı. Draco Malfoy ile tanışmak için bu kadar gergin hissetmesi canını sıkıyordu, sonuçta olayların onunla bir ilgisi yoktu, ama orada baba oğul karşısında tek başına boy gösterecek olmak onu fazlasıyla korkutuyordu. Salondan gelen sesler ile içini çekti, bitiremediği elmayı çöpe fırlattı ve onu hazırlamalarına izin vermek amacıyla içeri geçti.

* * *

Özel kreasyon, düz, incecik askılı uçuk mavi giysisi, yürüdükçe uçuşuyormuş hissi veriyordu. Son derece sade elbise, aşağıya kadar dümdüz iniyor ve tam sol bacağının ortasında şık bir gümüş, pırlanta taşlı yuvarlak iğneden aşağı beyazlı mavili incecik pililer halinde dökülüyordu. Yürüdükçe hareket halindeki pililer, yırtmaç görevini üstlenmişlerdi. Çünkü Pansy, ilk tanışmada omuzları hariç hiçbir yerinin görünmemesi gerektiğini söylemişti. Sadece arada bir hafifçe tutarak kaldırdığında ayakkabılarının ve ayak bileklerinin görünmesine izin vardı. Bu onu hem şık, hem hanımefendi gösterecekti. İlgi çekmek için de özel bir çaba harcamadığı izlenimini verecekti. Bu açıdan bakıldığında ona hak vermemek mümkün değildi. Elbise onu, tıpkı dün çayda giydiği elbise gibi narin göstermişti. Pansy bu konularda gerçekten ustaydı.

Giyinmesi bittikten sonra, büyük aynaya döndü. Monique kapıda kadınları yolcu ediyordu. Hermione aynadaki yabancı kadını süzüp gözlerini devirdi. Saçlarını yine dünkü gibi yapmışlardı, zira bu elbiseye de mükemmel yakışacaktı. Makyajı içinse bugün çok daha büyük bir özen gerekmişti. Çünkü akşam yemeğine katılacaktı ve akşam makyajı farklıydı. Gözleri daha fazla vurgulanmış, dudaklarına gülkurusu muhteşem bir ruj sürülmüştü. Öyle muhteşemdi ki, Hermione utanmasa dudaklarını yiyecekti neredeyse.

Monique ona yeni bir kadife mahfaza açıp, bir çift tek taş pırlanta sallantılı küpe vermişti. İncecik kısa zincirlerin ucundaki pırlantalar, başını hareket ettirdikçe ışıltılar saçıyordu. Boynu çıplak bırakılmış, taşıdığı tek süsün küpeleri ve elbisedeki broş olması yeterli görülmüştü.

Bir sağa bir sola dönerek, herhangi bir eksiklik ya da hata olup olmadığını kontrol ettikten sonra, yüz ifadesine baktı. Endişeli bakışları canını sıktı. Kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak gözlerindeki korkuyu silmeye çabaladı. Derin bir nefes alıp, "Hadi yapabilirsin." dedi kendi kendine. Gözlerini birkaç kez kapatıp açıp, aynaya kocaman gülümseyip hayali bir selamı kabul etti. "Memnun oldum." dedi tatlı bir gülüşle, başını zarafetle eğerek. Tekrar derin bir nefes aldı. Aynaya hafifçe dizini kırdı, "Memnun oldum." dedi şen şakrak bir sesle. Duraklayıp aynadaki görüntüyü eleştirel bir bakışla süzdü. Tekrar bir nefes aldı. Dudaklarında hafif bir gülüşün belirmesine izin verdi. "Memnun oldum." Bu sefer sesi güvenli ve tok çıkmıştı. Hafif bir baş eğişiyle selamı tamamladı. Ve yavaşça omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Eh, bununla idare etseler iyi olacak." İçini çekerek arkasını döndü ve odasından çıktı.

* * *

Bir gün önceki sahne tekrarlandığında kendini buna hazırlamayı başardığını düşünmüştü. Fakat arabadan inerken yanıldığını fark etti. İçinde Mrs. Malfoy'la karşılaştığı zamankinden daha dehşetli bir korku vardı. Yutkunarak merdivenlere baktı. İşte buradaydı, az sonra müstakbel ailesi ile, hayır Pansy'nin müstakbel ailesi ile tanışacaktı. Derin bir nefes aldı ve içinden ona kadar saydı. Kendini toplasa ve tam şuracıkta yere düşüp kriz geçirmeden bir an önce tanışsalar iyi olacaktı. Ama içinden de kendine kızıp duruyordu, evleneceği adamla tanışacak olan o değildi ki, bu Pansy'nin başrolüydü, onun görevi sadece dublörlük yapmaktı. Acı acı güldü. Ne yazık ki yara alanlar da hep dublörler olurdu, değil mi?

Yine uşağın peşine takılıp bu sefer salona kadar takip etti. İçeri girdikten hemen sonra uşak hafifçe eğilip, ev sahiplerinin az sonra geleceklerini bildirdi ve uzun koridorda kayboldu. Hermione dev salona döndü. Kuadrofonik müzik setinden çok hoş bir müzik yayılıyordu. Müzikle yatışarak derin bir nefes aldı ve heyecanını yatıştırmak için odayı incelemeye koyuldu. Bu salon, Narcissa Malfoy'un çay salonundakiler kadar çok ıvır zıvırla dolu değildi. Kaşlarını çattı, şüphesiz muhteşem sanat eserlerine ve antikalara bu şekilde hitap ettiğini duysa kadın onu evden atabilirdi, ama Hermione süs ve biblodan o kadar nefret ediyordu ki, isterse Michelangelo yapmış olsun zerre umursamazdı. Kendi sade evini düşündüğünde gülümsedi. Bu insanlar şüphesiz orasını felaket boş bulurlardı. Ya da belki ilkel.

Gözlerini tavana çevirdi. Yüksek tavan incecik şeritlerle işlenmiş, kolonlar kaba işçiliği düzeltilerek ham beton bırakılmış, kiriş ve kolonların kesiştiği noktalar özel kartonpiyer tasarımı ile kaplanarak süslenmişti. Altın rengine, bakır karıştırılmış ve süslemeler kızılımsı bakır ile yapılmıştı. Burası için saray yavrusu kelimelerini seçerken pek de yanılmamıştı genç kadın. Salonun dev pencerelerinden sarkan ağır perdelere, oturma takımı diyemeyeceği incecik bacaklı, kim bilir kaçıncı yüzyıldan kalıp, muhtemelen açık artırma ile kazanılmış altın ve bakır yaldızlı koltuklara, yine yaldızla parlatılmış şömineye ve üstündeki çerçevesi kendinden büyük süslü aynaya baktı. Yerde, ne olduğunu kesinlikle bilmediği, ama üstünde yürümeye korkacağı türden olağanüstü güzellikte bir de halı vardı. Ağzının içinden cık cık yaparak, gözlerini, tam ortada yere doğru alçalan sayılamayacak kadar çok kristali bünyesinde ağırlamayı başaran muhteşem avizeye kaldırdı. Gözlerini devirip, bunu temizlemek zorunda kalan kişilere acıdığını düşündü.

Oturmak niyetiyle koltuk arandı ve acaba kırılır mı endişesi taşısa da, çırpı bacaklı tek kişilik bir süslü koltuğa yaklaştı. Fakat oturmadan önce dikkatini bir şey çekti.

Duvarda bir Monet… Mon-ne? Monet miydi o? Aman Tanrım! Hermione korkarak resme yaklaştı. Altın sarısı renkler, hüzünlü mavilerin içinde kayboluyordu. Hayran hayran izlerken başını salladı. Gerçek olmalıydı. Malfoy Malikânesi'nde sahte bir tablo ihtimali yüzde kaçtı ki?

İç çekerek koltuğa döndü. Ev sahipleri teşrif edene dek bekleyecekti herhalde. Hafif müzikle biraz yatışmak için oturup gözlerini kapattı, ama az sonra hızlı bir soluma ile irkildi. Gözlerini açtığında, tam önünde yerde, her yeri tüylerle kaplı, tepesinde krem rengi bir kurdelesi olan kahverengi bir köpeğin, o upuzun tüylerin arasından zorlukla seçilebilen meraklı bakışlarla, dili dışarıda onu izlediğini gördü. Şaşkınca etrafa bakınıp başkası olup olmadığına baktı. Yalnız olduklarını görünce tekrar köpeğe döndü.

"Merhaba?" dedi temkinli bir sesle. Tamam, köpek ufak bir Terrier olabilirdi, ama sonuçta dişleri vardı, değil mi? Fakat galiba küçük köpek de temkinli davranmak niyetindeydi.

Hev.

Genç kız birden güldü. "Hev mi? Hav demek istedin galiba?" Köpek tekrar incecik sesi ile havladı.

Hev hev.

Hermione yine güldü. "Sen öyle diyorsan, öyle olsun." Boncuk gibi gözler, onu dikkatle süzdü. Köpek yalandı ve tekrar dili dışarıda soluyarak, ama bu sefer başını yana eğip misafiri izlemeye devam etti. Hermione aslında kedileri tercih etmesine rağmen, köpekleri de severdi ve eğilip şu sevimli tüy yumağı ile oynamak çok cazip gelse de, kibar bir hanımefendi rolünde olduğunu unutmadan duruşunu bozmamayı başardı. Kapıdan gelen bir ayak sesi ile gülümsemesi dudaklarında dondu ve boyun kaslarının gerildiğini hissetti. Çaktırmadan bir nefes aldı ve dudaklarına hafif bir tebessüm oturtup başını çevirdi.

"İyi akşamlar." Draco Malfoy, lacivert bir takım elbise içinde ona doğru ilerledi. Genç kadın ayağa kalktı. Öğretmen ne demişti? Hatırla Hermione! Tanışma sırasında konuklar, yok ev sahipleri, yok neydi? Ne yapacak demişti? İlk selam- dur, neyi hatırlamaya çalışıyordu? Aman neyse ne!

"İyi akşamlar." Dudaklarından dökülen kelimeler ona mı aitti? Bilmiyordu, ama bildiği bir şey vardı. Hermione yanılmıştı. Karşısında nezaketle eğilen genç adam, gördüğü kadarıyla, saf bir kadın fotoğraf editörünün, hayran bakışları ya da becerikli photoshop çalışması sonucunda böyle görünmüyordu, hatta flaşın ışığıyla falan da alakası yoktu, saçları gerçekten inanılmaz bir sarı renge sahipti. Tüm bunların üstüne, dudaklarında aynı küstah gülümsemeyi muhafaza etmesi yetmiyormuş gibi, bir de müthiş kurşuni gözlere sahip yakışıklı ve çekici bir adamdı. Ağzı aralık ona baktığını hissettiğinde, bakışlarındaki merakın okunmasından duyduğu endişe ile pembeleşerek gözlerini kaçırdı.

Sık kirpikler yere doğru indiğinde, Draco tek kaşını kaldırdı. Pembe yanaklar da bu oyunun bir parçası mıydı? Bu karşısında duran dokunsan kırılacak kadar narin genç kadın, hiç de servet sahibi, dişli bir sosyete kızına benzemiyordu. Tabii hemen belli olmazdı, zaman gerekliydi. Fakat yine de, kaçırılan gözler tamam da, şu yanaklar işi biraz bozuyordu, zira kimse bile isteye kızaramazdı herhalde. Yine de eğer bu pembelikte bir gerçeklik payı varsa, ev sahibi olarak çaresine bakmak da ona düşerdi. Hem zaten bu emin olmanın tek yoluydu.

"Düşes'le tanışmışsın."

Hermione şaşkınlıkla başını kaldırdı. Düşes mi? Aman Tanrım! Ne zaman, kim… Şok içinde Draco Malfoy'a döndüğünde, genç adamın dudaklarında muzip bir gülümseme ile köpeği işaret ettiğini gördü. Birden rahatlarken, durumun komikliğini fark ederek, hafif bir kahkaha atıp başıyla onayladı. "Ah, evet! Ama adını bilmiyordum." Köpeğe döndü. "Merhaba Düşes."

Adını duyan köpek tekrar incecik sesiyle havladı ve şahane halının kalitesini falan zerre umursamadan, keyifle üzerine uzanıp kafasını patilerinin üzerine dayadı. Draco ise şaşkınlıkla yüz ifadesi bir anda değişen genç kadına bakıyordu. İçten bir kahkaha yüzündeki tüm gerginliği almış ve gözlerinde ilk gördüğü anda hemen fark ettiği endişeyi de yok etmişti. Düşünceli bir tavırla köpeğe gülümseyen konuğunu süzdü. İşte bu ilginç! Hesaplı evlilik şaşkınlıkla başlamıştı. Annesi ona genç kadınla ilgili fikirlerini anlatmaya yanaşmamıştı. Oğlunun kendi fikirlerini oluşturmasını istiyordu, ama açıkçası Draco şaşkındı. Ailesinin onlara zaman tanımak amacıyla biraz geç geleceğini biliyordu. Daha bir süre vakitleri olduğuna göre bu süreyi değerlendirmeliydi.

"Ailem az sonra gelir. Annemin hazırlanması biraz zaman alıyor." diye şakacı bir sesle konuştur Draco.

"Ah, bu tanıdık geldi." diye gülümsedi genç kadın. İki gündür yaşadığı hazırlığı düşünerek konuşmuştu.

Draco bu içtenliğe biraz şaşkınlıkla gülümsedi. "İçkimizi alalım mı?"

"Belki ailenizi beklememiz daha uygun olur." diye çekinerek öneride bulundu genç kadın.

Genç adam tekrar gülümsedi. Gelin adayının annesini nasıl etkilediğini anlamaya başlıyordu. "Önemli değil, bizim biraz konuşacağımızı tahmin ederler."

"Peki, nasıl isterseniz."

"Ne alırsınız?" Etrafta bir uşak olmayınca, Hermione içkiyi genç adamın hazırlayacağını anladı.

"Sherry lütfen."

"Acı mı tatlı mı?"

"Tatlı."

Küçük kadehi alırken hafif bir sesle teşekkür etti. Kadehi başına dikmek için ölüyordu, ama nezaketle ufak bir yudum almayı tercih etti. Koyu renkli sıvı boğazından kayarken, şarabın lezzetinden bir an gözlerini kapattı.

Draco Malfoy, tam karşına oturmuş, konyağını yudumluyordu ve bir yandan da düşünüyordu. Bu genç bayanı henüz anlayamamıştı. Normalde bir kadını ilk görüşte genelde bir yargıya varır ve kolay kolay da yanılmazdı. Kendisi hayatında pek çok kadın tanımıştı, içlerinde hoşlandıkları, beğendikleri, hatta ilgilenmedikleri de vardı. Bu zamana kadar her türden kadını çözmüş olduğu düşünüyordu, ama bu karşısındaki genç hanımefendi şunun şurasında tanışalı beş dakika falan olmasına rağmen onu kaçıncı kez şaşırtıyordu. Öncelikle gözlerindeki endişe… Sebebi neydi bilmiyordu, ama sosyete kızları duygularını kolay kolay ele vermezdi. Daha sonra tedirgin birkaç ufak hareket… O farkına bile varmamıştı belki, ama Draco'nun gözünden kaçmamıştı. Utangaçlığı da ayrı bir olaydı doğrusu, yanakları kızarmıştı… Gözleri direkt olarak gözlerine bakamıyordu. Sonra tatlı sherry istemiş, onu etkilemeye çalışmamıştı. Ailesini beklemeyi teklif ederken de oldukça içten görünüyordu, usulsüz davranma korkusu değildi bu. Bakışlarıyla genç kadını baştan ayağa taradı. Kahverengi saçları sağdan soldan ufacık buklelerle dökülüyordu. Aynı renkte gözleri içlerinde arada bir belirip saklanmaya çalışılan endişe dışında yumuşacık bakıyordu. Dudakları gül pembesiydi. Çıplak omuzları hafif bronz bir renkteydi. Uçuk mavi, omuz askıları dışında kapalı elbisesi bacaklarından aşağı uçuşarak dökülüyordu. Bir yudum daha alırken, hafifçe dudakları kıvrıldı. İlginç… Evet, onu tanımak ilginç olacaktı.

Genç kadın, bir yudum sherry daha içerken yan gözle Draco'yu süzdü. Ne kadar da rahattı. Muhtemelen girdiği her ortamda dikkatleri üzerine çekmeye alışkındı. Elbette para bunun sebeplerinden biriydi, ama Hermione, fazla parası olmasa bile bunun kadınların gözünde onun cazibesinden bir şeyleri kaybettirmeyeceğini görebiliyordu. O saçlar… Nasıl bu kadar sarı olabiliyorlardı? Tamam, annesi de sarışındı, ama bu renk bambaşkaydı. Bardağını kavrayan eli de güzeldi. Tutuşu rahattı. Bu tür adamlar filmlerde değil, zengin muhitlerinde oluyordu demek. İç çekmemek için kendini tutup bir yudum içki daha içti.

Koridordan gelen ayak sesleri ikisinin de başını çevirmesini sağladı. Mr. ve Mrs. Malfoy odaya girdiklerinde ikisi ayağa kalktılar. Hermione hemen yanı başında duran genç adamın fazlasıyla bilincinde, eğilip kadehini yandaki sehpaya bıraktı ve doğruldu.

"Pansy, hayatım!" diye yaklaştı Mrs. Malfoy. "Harika görünüyorsun." Genç kadını yine yanaklarından öptü ve geri çekildi. Krem rengi elbisesi içinde asıl harika görünenin o olduğunu düşünen Hermione, incelikle teşekkür ederek, iltifatı iade etti. İki kadın, memnun gülümsemelerle sohbeti kestiklerinde, Lucius Malfoy kendini takdim etti. Sarı saçların bir benzerini gören genç kadın esrarın aralanmasıyla rahatlamıştı. Ama Malfoy Holding'in başındaki adamla konuştuğunu düşünüp, tedirginliğinin tekrar doruğa doğru tırmanışa geçtiğini hisseden genç kadın, Draco'nun atmaca gibi bakışlarla onu süzdüğünü bilerek, Lucius Malfoy'un sorularına cevap vermeye çabaladı. Nihayet gerekli şeyler söylendiğinde tekrar oturuldu ve içkiler yenilendi.

Ailesi onunla sohbet ederken, Draco Malfoy ayakta sessizce onları izledi. Hermione, bakışlarının ona doğru kalkmaması için olağanüstü bir çaba harcamak zorunda kaldı, ama tam kendini bunun için kutlamaya kalktığı anda dayanamayıp sarışın yakışıklıya baktı. Kahverengi gözler kurşunileri bulunca yutkundu. Tanrım! Bu adamın sadece orada durması bile ilgiyi üstüne çekmesi için yeterliydi. Dirseği ile şöminenin mermer rafına dayanıp, öteki elini cebine sokmuştu. İtiraf etmek gerekti ki, bu kahrolası adam çuval giyse, çuvalın koluna giresi gelirdi insanın. Hermione, düşüncelerinin kaydığı yönü beğenmeyerek, başını hafifçe salladı ve gözlerini ellerine çevirdi. Şömineye yaslanmış genç adam, sanki düşünceleri fark etmiş gibi hafifçe gülümsedi. Genç kadın tecrübesizdi ve Draco Malfoy bunu şıp diye anlamıştı.

Yemek odasına geçtiklerinde Hermione bayılmak üzereydi. Salondaki halinden eser kalmamış, katlanması gereken binlerce kuralı olan bir yemek olduğunun fazlasıyla farkında olarak, bırak yemek odasını incelemeyi, etrafına bakamamıştı bile. Neyse ki ana yemek olarak soslu biftek seçilmişti, Hermione'nin öğrenirken telaffuz etmekte bile zorlandığı şeyler değil. Bu onu biraz rahatlatmıştı, ama daha zor bir şey beklediğinden işinin kolaylaştırılmasına şaşırmıştı. Belki de Mrs. Malfoy çay sırasında onu fazla endişeli bulmuştu. İçini çekmemek için kırmızı şarabını yudumlarken, genç adama kaçamak bir bakış atmaktan kendini alamadı. Kahretsin! Bu kadar çekici olmak zorunda mıydı ki?

Genç Malfoy, etinden bir lokma kesip ağzına attı ve ağır ağır çiğnedi. Sonra kadehine uzandı. Nezaketle kavrarken genç kadının gözleri yine onun ellerine takıldı. Parmakları uzun ve biçimliydi. Konuşurken de tam ayarında kullanıyordu ellerini. Ne çok fazla ne çok az. Genç kızla birlikte yemek odasına yürürlerken de incelikle belinden yönlendirmişti. Hermione konuşurken başını hafifçe yana eğiyor, dudaklarında hafif bir gülümseme ile rahat bir tavırla dinliyordu. Ağzı yarı aralık, genç adamın ellerini izlediğini fark ettiğinde yanaklarına ateş bastı.

Titreyen elleriyle su bardağına uzandı. İçinden kendine verip veriştiriyordu. _Sana ne adamın ellerinden, ya da ellerini nasıl kullandığından! Sana ne! Sen buraya onun ellerine bakmak için mi geldin? Sana ne!_

"Sıcak mı oldu?"

Soru ile irkildiğinde Draco'nun gülümseyerek ona baktığını fark etti. Niye sıcak olmuştu ki? Birden başı döndü. Yüzü kızarmış olmalıydı ki, soruyordu değil mi? Kahretsin!

"Biraz." diyebildi sadece.

"Pansy biraz gergin." diye tatlı bir sesle ona gülümseyerek açıkladı Mrs. Malfoy. Genç kadın bir şey diyemeden de öne eğilip sır veriyormuş gibi yaparak ekledi. "Ben de Lucius'un ailesiyle tanışırken gergindim." Kocası ve oğlu ona tatlı bakışlarla bakarken, Hermione mecalsizce gülümsedi. Narcissa başını sallayarak devam etti. "Ama sen benden daha iyisin, ben şarap kadehimi devirmiştim."

Lucius bir kahkaha atarken, Draco sırıttı, ama Hermione'nin gözleri kocaman olmuştu. "Oh!"

"Kesinlikle canım. Açıkçası hayatımın en zor anıydı, ama üstesinden gelmeyi başardım." Dönüp eşine gülümsedi. Hermione de gülümsemeye başlarken, Draco'nun yüzünde farklı bir tebessüm oluştuğunu gördü. Genç adamın ailesine olan sevgisinin derinliğini gözlerinden okudu. Annesi ve babası onun için çok özeldi. Pansy yanılıyordu. Burada ele geçirebileceği bir şey yoktu. Draco'nun bakışları ona döndü ve gözleri tekrar birleşti. Kaçmak arzusu ile savaştı genç kadın. Bu oyunu kabul ederken, bir şeyi hesaba katmamıştı. Daha ilk gördüğü anda fark ettiği üzere, Draco Malfoy'un müthiş bir cazibesi, karşı koyulmaz bir çekim gücü vardı ve böyle bir adam istediği takdirde her kadını elde edebilirdi.

Yutkunup kurşuni gözlere bakmamak için başını tabağına eğdi. Kalbi korkuyla doluydu, çünkü tüm bu merasim, bu ev ve özellikle içindeki insanlar ona şunu göstermişti. Malfoy çifti de, oğulları Draco Malfoy da kesinlikle yabana atılacak birileri değildi. Pansy ateşle oynuyordu ve sırf onun yüzünden Hermione de bu ateşe bulaşmıştı. Fakat yangının Pansy'nin yanından geçip, Hermione'yi kül etme riski daha yüksekti. Nedenini bilmediği bir sızı yüreğini dağlarken, bu altın kafesten sağ çıkıp çıkamayacağını merak etti.


	5. Uzakdoğu Esintileri

**5.Bölüm**

 **Uzakdoğu Esintileri**

"Ah, bu gerçekten harika!" Pansy kahkahalarla gülüyordu.

"Gülmeyi keser misin Pansy!" Hermione gözlerini devirip telefonunu diğer kulağına geçirdi. Karanlıkta, yatağında oturmuş, arkadaşına laf anlatmaya çabalıyordu.

"Narcissa Malfoy'u kadehini devirirken hayal etmeye çalışıyorum tatlım."

"On dakikadır mı?"

"E bırak da keyfini çıkarayım biraz." Pansy'nin gülüşü hafifledi. "Sonuçta her şey yolunda, değil mi?"

"Çektiğim sıkıntı hariç mi? Evet!" Hermione telefona söyleniyordu.

"Tatlım, kendini rahat bırak. En zor kısmı geçti. Şimdi sadece arada yemek ve çay gibi davetleri tekrar edersiniz olur biter. Acil bir şey olursa da Monique halleder."

"Şüphesiz." Hermione içini çekti. "Blaise ile konuştun mu?"

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra, Pansy'nin gergin sesi duyuldu. "Konuştum."

"Ve?"

"Ve anlıyor."

"Anlıyor?"

"Her lafımı tekrar edip durmasana." Arkadaşı hırçınlaşmıştı. "Blaise olgun biri ve durumu anlattığımda sakince kabullendi."

"Kabullendi mi?"

"Yine aynı şeyi yapıyorsun Hermione."

"Affedersin affedersin, sadece sakince kabullenmesini beklemiyordum."

Kısa bir sessizlik daha yaşandı.

"Pansy? İyi misin?"

Pansy içini çekti. "Blaise beni sevdiğini söyledi."

"Ah!" Hermione başını salladı. Eh, bunu bekliyordu. Pansy zor bir kadındı ve onunla bu kadar süredir beraber olduğuna göre Blaise'in bir şeyler hissediyor olduğunu tahmin ediyordu. Hatta Pansy için bile aynısı geçerliydi. Fakat Pansy bir şey hissetse bile kafasını kessen itiraf etmezdi. "Sen ne dedin?"

"Yakında geçer dedim."

"Pansy! Sana inanamıyorum."

"Ne var ki?"

"Adam sana aşkını itiraf etmiş, böyle mi denir?"

"E ne diyecektim? Yakında evleniyorum, ama o bunu bile bile beni sevdiğini söyleyebiliyor."

"Evleneceğini duyunca değil mi? Neden acaba?"

"Beni kaybetmek istemeyişini anlıyorum, ama yakışık almaz. Ben Malfoy'la evleneceğim."

"Peki ya aşk?" diye sordu Hermione bu inat karşısında.

Pansy sabırsızca ofladı. "Aşkın bununla ne ilgisi var?"

"Kusura bakma," diye alayla başladı genç kadın. "Evlilik deyince aklıma aşk geldi de, ama yanıldım galiba."

"Tatlım, aşk dediğin iki aspirine bakar, evlilik ise bir sözleşmedir, hepsi bu."

"Pansy, tamam. Bu konuya bir daha girmeyeceğim, canıma yetti. Hem konuşmak istediğim başka şeyler var." Arkadaşı da onaylayınca, akşam yemeğindeki düşüncelerini dikkatle açıklamaya koyuldu. Bu aile, oyun oynanabilecek bir aile değildi. Ne yalan uydurursa uydursun, Malfoy'ların hiçbiri onu affetmezdi. Hermione bitirene dek, Pansy sözünü kesmedi. "Ciddiyim Pansy, hepsi çok zeki. Gözlerinden hiçbir şey kaçmıyor ve inan bu işin sonunda başıma geleceklerden artık daha fazla korkuyorum."

"Sen aynı şekilde devam et Herm ve bana güven, tamam mı? Ben döndüğümde hızla sıvışırsın, adını bile bilmedikleri birini bulamazlar."

"Sanki adam tutamazlar." diye patladı Hermione.

"Eh, tutabilirler tabii, ama ben suçu üstlenirim, seni bir tiyatrodan kiraladığımı söylerim."

"PANSY!"

Arkadaşı kıkırdarken, Hermione sinirle soludu. Bir aktrisliği eksik kalmıştı zaten.

"Tamam canım, şakaydı. Dinle, her şey yoluna girecek, canını sıkma."

"Göreceğiz."

Klasik veda kelimeleri ile telefon görüşmesi sona erdi. Hermione, telefonu başucuna koyup, kendini sırtüstü yatağa attı. Pansy, ona ne söylerse söylesin, kendi bildiğini okumaya devam edecekti. Fakat sorun şu ki, genç kadın durumun vahametini anlamakta zorlanıyordu ve Hermione ne kadar can alıcı kelimeler seçerse seçsin, onu irkiltmeyi bile başaramıyordu.

Yattığı yerden gözlerini dışarıdan yansıyan ışıkların usul usul oynaştıkları tavana çevirdi. Yemeğin sonuna doğru Narcissa Malfoy, ortamı yumuşatmıştı. Böylece yemek biraz daha katlanılır hale gelmişti. Öyle ki, o an bir kadehi devirse bile, Malfoy'lardan birisinin bir espri ile durumu kolayca kurtaracağını fark etmişti. Belki de o kadar kuralcı değildiler. Diğerlerinden daha fazla yanıp sönen bir ışığa gözleri takıldı. Aslında eve ve yaşantılarına bakılınca hayır, belli kuralları vardı, ama bazı konularda hoşgörü sahibi olduklarını da ispat etmişlerdi. Dudakları acı bir tebessümle kıvrıldı. Onun gerçek Pansy olmaması konusunda hoşgörü göstereceklerini hiç sanmıyordu doğrusu. Yavaşça yan dönüp, elini yanağının altına koydu.

Draco Malfoy ile nihayet tanışmıştı. Sarı saçları da yakından görmüştü işte. Normalde bu kadar sarı saçlı bir erkeğe bir kez daha dönüp bakmazdı, ama Draco Malfoy'un saçları… Başkaydı. Babası ile tanıştığı zaman, saçlarını kimden aldığını anlamıştı. Zira Lucius Malfoy keskin yüz hatları ile çok yakışıklı bir adamdı. Tekrar sırtüstü dönerken kaşlarını çattı. Malfoy ailesine neden böyle birden bire yakınlık hissetmeye başlamıştı ki? Onun yaptıklarını öğrenince hiç de böyle kibar davranmayacaklardı ona.

Üstelik bu aile arasında kalabilse gene iyiydi. Fakat Hermione, Pansy adını taşıyarak oraya buraya gidip duracaktı. Birileriyle tanışacaktı ve ailenin daha kim bilir ne planları vardı? Sıkıntıyla içini çekti. Bir de bunun medya kısmı vardı işte. Malfoy'ların itibarı iki paralık olmayacak mıydı? Gerçi onların bir suçu yoktu elbette, ama medya suçlu suçsuz ayırt etmezdi ki. Gazete başlıkları geldi gözünün önüne… _Parkinson sahte çıktı… Malfoy'ların sahte gelini…_

Titreyerek kollarını bedenine doladı. Birden üşümüştü. Yataktan kalkıp mutfağa geçti ve bir bardak su doldurup, salonun büyük camları önünde dışarıyı izleyerek suyunu yudumladı.

* * *

"Ne düşünüyorsun oğlum?" Lucius Malfoy, içkisini doldururken.

Genç gelin adayı, şoför ile oteline doğru yola çıktıktan sonra Lucius odasına geçip birkaç işi ile ilgilenmiş, Narcissa Malfoy ertesi gün ile ilgili planları kâhya ile görüşmüş, Draco ise kendi çalışma odasında boş boş oturmuş ve duvarlara bakmıştı. Daha sonra bir hizmetçi ailesinin son bir içki için onu beklediğini söyleyip çekilmiş ve Draco iç çekerek salona yollanmıştı. Şimdi de annesi ve babasının dikkatli bakışları altında, yeni bir aile toplantısında başrolü oynuyordu.

Elindeki kadehi evirip çevirerek arkasına yaslandı ve karşısına geçip oturan babasına baktı. "Ne dememi bekliyorsunuz?"

"Düşüncelerini söylemeni bekliyoruz." diye lafa karıştı Narcissa.

Draco omuz silkti. "Ne önemi var ki?"

"Draco!"

"Beni azarlama anne, sadece ne fark eder diye sordum. Yani siz karar verdiniz zaten, değil mi?"

Kısa bir sessizlik sonrası, Lucius Malfoy farklı bir taktik denedi. "Şu an hayır dersen ve sebebini de söylersen, hemen vazgeçeceğim ve bir daha bu evde o genç hanımın adı anılmayacak."

Narcissa Malfoy kaşları çatık kocasına dönerken, Lucius gözlerini oğlundan ayırmadı. Birbirinin eşi iki kurşuni göz bakıştı ve Draco babasının ciddi olduğunu anladı. Tek bir söz ve bu evlilik işinden sonsuza dek kurtuluş… Bir an hayır demeye davrandı, ama sebep olarak ne gösterecekti? Kafası hızlı bir şekilde olası tüm sebepleri listelemeye çabalarken, Draco aradan bir tane yakalamayı başaramadı. Bu Pansy, gerçekten de zarif ve tatlı bir genç kadındı. Biraz utangaçtı, önce rol sanmıştı, ama değildi galiba. Gerçi tam da emin olamamıştı. O yüzden onu tekrar görmek iyi olabilirdi. Aslında yalnızken nasıl davrandığını görmeyi istiyordu. Harry ile tanıştırıp arkadaşına yaklaşımını izlemek ve arkadaşının düşüncelerini de bilmek istiyordu. Gerçi o, bir başkasının fikirleri ile hareket eden bir insan değildi, ama bu evlilik planı da kendi fikri sayılmazdı. Hiç tanımadıkları bir kadın söz konusu olduğuna göre, onu dikkatle incelemek yerinde olurdu. Bu yüzden dışarıdan bakan bir çift göz kendi fark etmediği şeyleri görebilirdi. Birden duraklayıp kendine geldi. Genç kadını tanımak istiyordu. Aman Tanrım! Gerçekten de onu tanımak istiyordu. Bu, acaba farklı olması yüzünden miydi? Elbette ondandı, başka neden olabilirdi ki? Karşısına değişik biri çıkmıştı ve Draco onu tanımak için can atıyordu. Bir nefes alırken kendisine dürüst davranmaya karar verdi. En azından bu gelin adayı hakkında birkaç şey daha bilmek istiyordu. İç çekerek onu dikkatle izleyen ailesine baktığında, babasının ona gülümseyerek arkasına yaslandığını gördü. Lucius Malfoy, her zamanki keskin gözüyle onun bu genç bayanı beğendiğini fark etmişti ve hayır diyemeyeceğini biliyordu. Bazen insan ailesini şaşırtabilmeyi istiyordu, ama olmuyordu işte. Tekrar iç çekerek başını salladı. "Onunla vakit geçireceğim." Annesine döndü. "Sırada bu var değil mi anne?"

Narcissa Malfoy memnun bir ifadeyle başını salladı. "Bu haftanı ona ayır. Her gece olmasa bile, akşam yemeği, belki öğle yemeği veya kahvaltı da ayarlayabilirsin. Şık yerler seç ya da sakin, neyse işte, senin zevkine güveniyorum canım. Baban ve ben bu hafta bir şeylere müdahale etmeyeceğiz. Ama sonra onu tekrar çaya davet edeceğim."

Draco başını salladı. Görünüşe göre evlilik planı tıkır tıkır işlemeye başlamıştı.

* * *

"Ne yapmam gerek Monique?"

"Uygun kıyafet ve takıları seçerim ben, sizin yapmanız gereken ilk şey sakin olmak."

"Ama nereye gideceğimiz yazmıyor." Hermione elindeki davetiyeye sıkıntıyla baktı. Draco Malfoy, resmi bir akşam yemeği davetinde bulunmuştu.

"Önemli değil. İlk seferinde sizi mutlaka şık bir yere götürecektir. Ama olur da egzotik bir yeri seçerse bile kıyafetiniz uyacak şekilde bir seçim yapacağım."

"Sen olmasan kaçardım galiba." Genç kadın hüzünle iç çekince, Monique'in dudaklarında bir tebessüm belirip kayboldu.

"Endişe etmeyin. Her şey hazır olacak. Ben bunlarla ilgilenirken, siz biraz dinlenin isterseniz."

"Öyle yapayım." diye isteksizce kalktı Hermione. "Zaten ak desen kara anlayacak durumdayım, bari senin işlerini zorlaştırmayayım."

Monique tekrar tebessüm ederken, genç kadın yatak odasına ilerledi. Belki biraz uykuya bile dalardı, dün gece zaten iyi uyuyamamıştı. Öğle uykusu âdeti hiç olmasa da, biraz uyku çok iyi gelebilirdi.

* * *

Draco, ünlü restoran Gilgamesh'den içeri girerken, kafası önceki akşam yenilen yemek ve ailesi ile yaptığı konuşma ile doluydu. Acil öğle yemeği çağrısında bulunduğunda, Harry, her zaman gittikleri Fransız restoranı Gordon Ramsey'i önermiş olmasına karşın, Draco'nun şu an kalabalığa ve klasik lüksten daha farklı bir ortama ihtiyacı vardı. Gilgamesh, farklı dizaynıyla bu ihtiyacını giderebilirdi. Aslında farklı da olsa, içeri girdiğinizde sizi karşılayan ihtişam, klasik lüksü tercih etmediğiniz için bir anlığına pişmanlık yaratabilirdi, ama bu antik Babil temalı yer, dekorları ile görülmeye değerdi. Güney Doğu Asya; Çin ve Japon mutfağından örnekler sunan restoran, bar, dinlenme salonu, lokanta ve geleneksel çay keyfi için oryantal çay bahçesini bir çatı altında toplamıştı.

Camden'in gürültülü pazarlarının hemen yanından girilerek, yürüyen merdivenle çıkılan restoran, mermer sütunları, dev saksıları ve bronz heykelleriyle göz alıcı bir dekora sahipti. Duvarlar eski dönemden el işi bronz tasvirlerle kaplıydı. Saf cam pencereler, yemek esnasında manzaranın tadını çıkarmayı kolaylaştırıyordu.

Restoranın tamamen geri çekilebilir yüksek bir tavanı vardı ve pencerelerden itibaren çekilmeye başladığında, zemindekilere çatı kalkıyormuş gibi garip bir his veriyordu. Yukarı bakıldığında görülen karmaşık tavan panellerinde ise insan gözlerini sabit tutmakta zorlanabilirdi.

Gilgamesh, yemek yiyenlerin arkalarına yaslanıp şefi izleyebildiği, açık mutfağa sahip bir restorandı. Dekorları alabildiğine canlı ve resimlerle bezeliydi. Her sandalye, her masa, el oymaları ve resimleri ile ölümsüzlüğü arayan ünlü kralın hikâyesini anlatıyordu. Konuklar yemeklerini, her biri en az üç ton çeken iki Gılgamış heykelinin sabit bakışları altında yiyordu.

Arkadaşını gören Draco, hızlı adımlarla onun yanına seğirtti. İkisi el sıkışıp oturduklarında, Draco kravatını gevşetti ve onu dikkatle izleyen Harry'ye gülümsedi.

"Her şey yolunda mı?"

"Gibi."

"Hımm, bu 'gibi'yi birazdan konuşalım." Arka planda çalan Arap müziği ile baş salladı Harry. "Çok canlı."

"Evet." Draco arkasına yaslanıp, artık aşina olduğu altın rengi dekorlara bir bakış attı.

"Ee yemek nasıldı? Tanıştınız mı?"

"Tanıştık ve bu akşam yine yemeğe çıkıyoruz."

"Çok hızlısın."

"Elimde değil, hiperaktifim."

Harry gülerken, Draco sırıttı.

"Peki, onu nereye götüreceksin?"

"Nobu."

"Nobu?" Harry güldü. "Öğlen Gilgamesh'te, akşam Nobu'da… Uzakdoğu esintileri, çok hoş."

Draco içini çekti. "Haklısın. Doğrusu kafam hiç yerinde değil. Baharatlı ördek siparişi vereyim ben." Etrafa bakındı ve bir garson hızla o tarafa geldi. Menüleri alırken Harry sordu.

"Niye başka yer seçmedin?"

"Egzotik bir başlangıç istedim." Draco gülünce Harry kaşını kaldırdı. "Egzotik derken?"

Sarışın genç adam omuz silkti. "Evde de resmi bir hava vardı. Japon restoranı samimi olur dedim."

"Ve alışmak için beni buraya çağırdın?"

İkisi bir an bakıştılar ve gülmeye başladılar. "Tamam, gülme işte, sadece etrafta tanıdık birileri olmasın istedim. Şöyle kuralsız sakin bir yemek iyi gelecekti."

"Tamam." diyen Harry neşeyle güldü yine. "Anlat bakalım, demek Nobu'ya gideceksiniz?"

"Evet, gerçekten öyle ciddi bir yer istemedim, ama bir de alıştığı onca lüks ve şatafattan sonra, onu götürdüğüm sade bir yere burun kıvırıp kıvırmayacağını görmek istedim."

"Hımm." dedi Harry başını sallayarak. "Şimdi anladım. Genç hanımı deniyoruz, öyle mi?"

"Bilmiyorum işte, sadece-" Draco lafını tamamlamadan omuz silkti. "Neyse ne yiyeceksin?"

"Önden miso çorbası alacağım, ardından sashimi istiyorum."

"Miso ve baharatlı ördek." diye mırıldanan Draco garsona hızlı bir şekilde sipariş verdi. "Normal içki alalım mı?"

"Olur." Kısa bir süre havadan sudan konuşup, çorbaları bitene dek kıvrak müzik eşliğinde arada bir etrafa bakındılar.

"Nasıl biri?" Asıl konuya geri dönmüşlerdi.

Draco düşünceli gözlerle açık mutfağa bakıyordu. "Farklı."

Harry'nin gözleri hızlı ve usta hareketlerle seri şekilde çalışan aşçıya gitti. Kısa bir an incecik dilimlenen sashimiyi izledi ve arkadaşına geri döndü. "Farklı derken?"

Nihayet Draco ona döndü. "Bilmiyorum, farklı işte. Soğuk bir şey bekliyordum, ama açıklaması da zor, nasıl anlatayım bilmiyorum."

"Ne düşündüğünü söylemen yeter."

Draco ona şöyle bir baktı ve dirseklerini masaya dayayıp eğildi. "Tamam, söyle bana, sosyetede kaç tane kızaran kız gördün?"

"Nasıl?" Harry şaşkınca baktı.

"Bilirsin işte. Birine iltifat edince, ne bileyim yaklaşınca falan."

"Hımm… Gerçek pembelikten mi bahsediyoruz?"

"Evet, gerçekten kızarmaktan…"

"Bu tuhaf bir soru Draco."

Draco başını iki yana salladı. "Hadi Harry, bu çevrede kaç tane kız doğal bir şekilde kızarmıştır?"

"Eee? Öpünce kızaranlar var. Ve şeyde, eee bilirsin işte."

"Onu demiyorum."

"Tam olarak ne diyorsun?" Harry su bardağını bırakıp ona döndü.

Sarışın genç adam arkasına yaslandı. "Bu genç hanımefendiler küçüklükten eğitiliyorlar. Her şeye sahipler ve sahip olmaları kaçınılmaz. Bu arada duygu ve benzeri her şey ortadan yavaş yavaş kalkıyor." Eliyle ortamı işaret etti. "Birisi yaklaşınca ya da güzel bir şey söyleyince, en büyük haklarıymış gibi kabul ediyorlar. Klasik bir şekilde. Duygusuzca. Kızarmaları için, şehvetle öpülmeleri gerek, ya da dediğin gibi yatağa atılmaları." Bir yudum içki içti. "Maureen'i düşün. Onun utanıp kızarabileceğini düşünebiliyor musun?"

Harry dudaklarını büktü. "Hayır."

Draco onayladı. "Demek istediğim o işte. Maureen gibi kızlar için her şey elinin altında ve zaten onlara sahipler. İltifat da ne yazık ki bunlardan biri. En tabii hakları. Hafif bir baş eğişi ve minik bir gülümseme ile kabul ediyorlar. Burunları havada bir şekilde. Hiçbiri kızarmıyor."

"Ne diyorsun yani?" diye sırıtarak sordu Harry. "Kızarmama eğitimi mi alıyorlar?"

"Onun gibi bir şey."

Harry omzunu silkti. "Haklısın, anlıyorum, ama bu çevrede bunu doğal karşılıyoruz. İltifatı da kural olduğu için yapmıyor muyuz?"

"Evet, bak o da ayrı bir nokta. En son ne zaman içten bir iltifatta bulundun?"

Harry düşündü. "Annem ya da kız kardeşim hariç mi?"

Draco başını salladı. "Onlara beğenimizi belli ediyoruz, bu sayılmaz. Diğer kadınları düşün."

"Açıkçası bilmiyorum, Draco." Harry çaresizce omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Yani otomatik oluyor genelde."

"Evet, işte dediğim bu. Onların kabul edişleri de otomatik, anladın mı şimdi?"

Harry'nin yüzüne bir anlayış ifadesi hâkim olurken, yemekleri geldi. Garson uzaklaştıktan sonra hashiyi eline alan Harry konuştu. "Yani tüm bunlar formalite icabı gerçekleşen şeyler, anladım. Peki, şimdi bunun Pansy ile ilgisi olduğu noktaya gelelim."

"O-" diye mırıldandı Draco. "Ufacık bir iltifatta pespembe oluyor. Yanakları kızarıyor, gözlerini kaçırıyor."

"Aha!" dedi Harry sırıtarak.

Arkadaşı itiraz etti. "Saçmalama etkilenmedim. İnce ve zarif, doğal bir güzelliği var, ama ay parçası değil. Saçları dalga dalga ve evet, tamam çok güzel, dudakları-" Draco Harry'nin gittikçe daha çok sırıtan bakışları altında lafını yuttu. "Lanet olsun Harry! Şu sırıtmayı kes!"

Harry kahkahayı bastı. Draco ağzının içinden mırıldanarak tabağındaki ördekle ilgilenmeye başladı.

"Tamam, affedersin." Harry gülümseyerek ona ters ters bakan arkadaşından özür diledi. "Hem onu beğenmende ne kötülük var ki?"

"Elbette yok." dedi Draco lokmasını yuttuktan sonra. "Sadece beklediğim gibi değildi."

"Ne beklemiştin?"

"Klasik soğuk sosyete kızlarından birini beklemiştim. Ama bu öyle değil. Bir kere sıcak, gülümsemesini görmelisin, tabii endişeli değilken-" Harry'nin bakışını görüp sustu. "Dalga geçeceksen anlatmayacağım, Harry."

"Geçmiyorum, sadece gülümsüyorum, ama sen kızıyorsun. Hadi, Pansy'yi tarif et bakalım." Harry yemeğine döndü.

"Kahverengi saçları ve gözleri var. Saçları toplanmıştı, ufak dalgalar dökülüyordu oradan buradan. Güzeldi yani. Elbisesi falan sade ve zarifti, hem zaten sınıfı geçmiş olmalı, yoksa annem yemeğe davet etmezdi. İnce zayıf bir genç kadın, fakat ters bir şey vardı."

"Nedir?" Harry dikkat kesilmişti.

Draco, yarısını yediği tabağı iterek arkasına yaslandı. "Tam olarak açıklaması zor, ama gözlerinde endişe vardı. Yani bunu beklemiyordum, Maureen, Millicent, Cho falan gibi birini bekliyordum."

"Demek istediğin, onda bir duygu belirtisi gördün ve bu seni endişelendirdi mi?" Harry başını iki yana salladı. "Terapiye gitmen lazım dostum."

Draco içini çekerek ellerine baktı. "Belki de."

Harry garsona işaret edip, öne eğildi. "Bak, bu buluşma yüzünden heyecanlı olabilir, bu gayet normal bir şey." Tabakları toplanırken, Harry tatlı siparişi verdi.

Draco sordu. "Maureen heyecanlı olur muydu?"

"Eee hayır!" Yanıt kesin olunca Harry de Draco ile birlikte baş salladı.

"Harry, onunla tanıştığın zaman ne demek istediğimi anlayacaksın. Sadece basit bir sözle bile yüzü pembeleşiyor. Utangaç biri."

"Utangaç? Uzun zamandır öyle bir kadın görmedim. Belki de ailenle birlikteyken gerilmiştir Draco, bunu düşünmedin mi?"

"Elbette." Genç adam başını salladı. Sütlü çikolatalı fondan ve şekerlemeli vanilyalı dondurma tabağı önüne konarken, teşekkür etti. Fındık soslu, hindistancevizli dondurma ile servis edilen yeşil çaylı muzlu kekine hevesle bakan Harry de teşekkür edip arkadaşına döndü. "Öyleyse bu gece anlarsın. Onu sıkboğaz etmemeye çalış bakalım, ne olacak?"

"Yani sorularla sıkıştırma diyorsun?" Draco kaşığını dondurmaya daldırdı.

"Evet." Harry'nin ağzı doluydu.

"Deneyelim bakalım."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, iş yerindeki özel odasında, konuğuyla karşılıklı içkisini yudumluyordu.

"Sonuç olumlu."

"Draco için de öyle mi?"

"Severus, sürekli bir zorlamada bulunduğumuzu ima ediyorsun, ama Draco da bu evliliği uygun buluyor."

"Ona sordun mu?"

"Evet, dün akşam sordum." Snape arkasına yaslanıp arkadaşına baktı. Lucius devam etti. "Ona eğer bir itirazı varsa söylemesini ve bu işi unutacağımızı söyledim."

Snape kaşını kaldırdı. "Ve?"

"Ve bir itirazı olmadı. Onu tanımak istediğini söyledi."

"Kendi istediği için?"

"Elbette kendi istediği için, Severus, ona sorabilirsin."

"Kızı beğendi yani?"

"Sanıyorum beğendi. Bence de hoş ve nazik bir kız. Onu sevdim, hatta Narcissa bile sevdi."

Snape'in dudakları kıvrıldı. "Narcissa onu sevdiyse, kesin sorun çıkartmayacak biridir."

Lucius anlamazlığa geldi. "Neden sorun çıkartsın ki?"

"Sosyete evlilikleri zordur."

"Bu yüzden mi evlenmedin?"

"Bir kadının bitmek tükenmek bilmez talepleriyle uğraşmak istemediğim için evlenmedim."

"Evliliğin iyi yönleri de var."

"Eminim vardır, Lucius, ama kötü yönleriyle birlikte paketlenmiş olması bir dezavantaj, değil mi?"

"Kimse mükemmel değildir, Severus, sen de değilsin."

"Öyle olduğumu iddia etmedim. Aksine, kılı kırk yaran biri olduğumun ve katlanılması zor birtakım özelliklere -veyahut tutkulara diyelim- sahip olduğumun farkındayım. Bunu düşünerek bir kadını benimle yaşamaya mahkûm etmeyi acımasızlık olarak görüyorum."

"Karşındakilere fırsat verirsen seni şaşırtabilirler."

"Bir şaşkınlık yaşamama hiç gerek yok, benim rahatım yerinde."

Lucius içini çekti. "Elbette, isteğine saygım sonsuz Severus, ama senin mutlu gününü görebilmeyi gerçekten isterdim."

"Teşekkür ederim, ama inan evlenirsem mutlu günümü hiç göremezsin." Snape, ayağa kalkıp, ceketini düzeltti. "Narcissa'ya sevgilerimi ilet."

Lucius da ayağa kalkıp konuğuna baktı. "Uğradığın için teşekkür ederim Severus, daha sık gelsen mutlu olurum."

"Denerim." Snape arkadaşı ile el sıkıştı ve çıktı. Lucius, yavaş yavaş batmaya başlayan güneşe şöyle bir bakıp, işine dönmek üzere kendi odasına geçti.

* * *

Harry Potter, Londra'nın en yüksek binasının 42. katında yer alan, ünlü bar Vertigo 42'nin kapısından içeri girdiğinde keyfi pek de yerinde değildi. Normalde iş çıkışı bir tek attıkları bu saatte, şimdi Draco Pansy ile çıkıyordu. Harry de yalnız kalmıştı, duraklayıp şöyle bir bakındı.

Hafta sonları açık olmayan bu mekân, rezervasyonsuz müşteri de kabul etmiyordu, ama zaten Potter ailesinin daimi rezervasyonu sayesinde Harry, her aklına estiğinde kapıda bitebiliyordu. Bu gece de buraya aslında ne yapacağını bilemediği için gelmişti. Draco şu an onunla takılamadığına göre, bu saatte buralarda olma ihtimali yüksek birisine bakınıyordu.

Vertigo 42, müşterileri tarafından kısaca 42 diye anılan, caddeden 180 metre yüksekte, muhteşem bir şehir manzarasına sahip bir bardı ve otuz çeşit şampanyayı içeren menüsü ile sosyetenin daimi uğrak yerlerinden biriydi. Bir kadeh şampanya ile uzun arkalıklı sandalyelerden birine oturup, manzaranın keyfini çıkarmak, günün yorgunluğunu atmanın en güzel yollarından biriydi. Harry ve Draco özellikle günbatımına yetişebildikleri zamanlarda, burada bir kadeh Dom Pérignon içmeyi severlerdi.

Harry, etrafına bakınarak, genellikle oturdukları köşelere doğru ilerleyince hedefini gördü, hem de bir artısıyla. Genç adam, hararetle konuşan iki adamın masasına yaklaştığında, "Yine neyi tartışıyorsunuz?" diye sırıtarak sordu. Etraftakileri fark edemeyecek kadar konuşmaya dalmış iki adam irkilerek başlarını kaldırdı. "Harry?" diyen Sirius'un yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı. Remus da gülümseyerek kalkınca, el sıkıştılar. Harry, Sirius'un işaretiyle yanına oturdu. "Eee ne oldu bakalım?"

"Zor bir müşteri hepsi bu." diye güldü Remus. "Ama Sirius her zamanki gibi sabırsızlık yaptı."

"Ne yaptın adama?" diye sırıttı Harry.

"Sadece adamı biraz sıkıştırdım, hepsi bu."

"Sirius, onlar müşteri ve unutma ki müşteri her zaman haklıdır."

Sirius çocuk gibi huysuzlandı. "E peki, biz ne zaman haklı olacağız Remus?"

Remus dayanamayarak gülerken, Harry de ona katıldı. Sirius Black, neden bu kadar reddedilemeyecek ve unutulamayacak bir adam olduğunu her seferinde farklı bir sevimlilikle ispat ediyordu. Ama fazla somurtmasına gerek kalmadı. Çok yakınından geçen siyah mini elbiseli sarışın bir kadın, masayı bir metre geçtikten sonra duraklayıp, Sirius'a tatlı bir bakış atarak gülümsedi. Sirius, sandalyesinde hafifçe arkaya yaslanıp baştan çıkarıcı bir gülümseme ile kadına göz süzdü. Sarışın, biraz ilerideki bir sandalyeye oturdu ve elbisesinin süper miniye dönüşmesini sağlayacak şekilde bacak bacak üstüne atarak onlara döndü.

"Tanışıyor musunuz?" diye sordu Harry.

"Bir gece birlikte takılmıştık." Yakışıklı çapkın, anıları hoşuna gitmiş gibi keyifle gülümsedi.

"Adı ne?" diye sordu kadını çaktırmadan süzen Harry.

"Adı mı?" Sirius ona boş boş baktı.

"Evet, hani birilerini çağırırken kullanırız ya," diye dalga geçti Harry ona dönüp. Remus güldü.

Vaftiz babası ona dik dik baktı. "Hatırlamıyorum."

"Hadi canım." dedi Harry.

"Hatırlamıyor musun?" dedi Remus eleştiren bir sesle.

Sirius omuz silkti. "Dedim ya sadece bir gecelikti, zor oluyor hatırlaması. Jenny mi Janet mi öyle bir şeydi işte."

O sırada bir ses duyuldu. "Suzanne hayatım, nasılsın?" Başka bir kadın, Sirius'un göz süzdüğü kadına kollarını açınca iki kadın öpüştüler.

Harry, dönüp bozum olmuş görünen vaftiz babasına sırıttı. "Jenny ya da Janet öyle mi?"

Sirius hiç bozuntuya vermeden sandalyesinde yaylandı. "Ne olmuş?" dedi umursamaz bir tavırla. "Telesekreter gibiyim. Otuz kadından sonra isimler hafızamdan silinip, yenilerine yer açılıyor."

Harry kahkahayı patlatırken, Remus gözlerini devirdi.

* * *

Akşam, belirtilen saatte kapısı çalındığında Hermione, Manolo Blahnik imzalı yüksek topuklularına rağmen, gergin bir şekilde salonda volta atmakla meşguldü. Gerekli hazırlıkların hepsi yapılmış ve Monique birkaç dakika önce süiti terk etmişti. Bej rengi uzun Dior giysisi içinde bir an nefesini tutan genç kadın, yüzüne yine bir tebessüm oturtup kapıyı açtı. Bu sefer gri bir takım elbise giymiş olan sarışın yakışıklı hafifçe eğildi. "İyi akşamlar."

"İyi akşamlar, hoş geldiniz." Ona öğretildiği şekilde konuğunu içeri buyur etti. Draco gülümseyerek şık salona bir bakış attı. Ondan birkaç dakika önce gelen çiçeklerini, Monique usulünce vazoya yerleştirmiş ve salondaki masanın ortasına koymuştu. Hermione'ye tuhaf gelmişti bu, herhalde genç adam elinde çiçek taşımayı sevmiyordu. Draco Malfoy genç kadının gösterdiği koltuğa oturdu. Hermione de hemen karşısına iliştiğinde kısa bir sessizlik oldu.

"Nasılsınız?" diye sordu genç kadın hızla. Sonuçta ev sahibi sayılırdı değil mi?

"Teşekkürler, siz?" diye soran genç adam dayanamayarak güldü. Hermione ona sorar gibi bakınca, bir soluk vererek ellerini yana açtı. "Açıkçası Miss Parkinson, birbirimize siz diye hitap etmeye ve resmi olmaya devam edebiliriz, ama ikimizin de daha rahat hissetmesi açısından isimlerimizi kullanarak yeni bir başlangıç yapsak?" Öne eğilerek elini uzattı. "Draco."

Hermione birden güldü. Kendini biraz rahatlamış hissederek elini uzattı. Ağzında Hermione kelimesi oluşmaya başlamışken, aklı başına geldi ve güldü. "Pansy."

"Harika, çok memnun oldum Pansy."

"Ben de öyle, Draco. Çiçekler için teşekkür ederim, çok güzeller." Genç kadın Draco ismi dudaklarından döküldüğünde kendini garip hissetmişti.

"Rica ederim, neyi sevdiğini bilemedim, ama gülleri herkes sever."

"Haklısın. Gülleri çok severim, ama en sevdiğim çiçek orkidedir."

"Orkide. Tamam."

Hermione, genç adamın tatlı gülümsemesi karşısında midesinde bir kasılma hissetti. Ama ne hissetmesi ya da ne hissetmemesi gerektiğini sorgulamaktansa, konuğuna soru yöneltmeyi tercih etti. "İçki?"

"Teşekkür ederim, bir sakıncası yoksa yemekte içelim."

"Elbette." Canına minnetti doğrusu.

"Hazırsan çıkalım mı Pansy?"

Genç kadın başını sallayıp, elbisesinin bir ton koyusu süslü bolero ceketini omuzlarına aldığında, Draco onun için kapıyı açtı. Otel kapısından çıkarlarken Hermione düşüncelerine gömülmüştü. Bu ve buna benzer geceler vardı önünde, o ise nasıl başa çıkacağını bilmiyordu. Külkedisini süslemek kolaydı, ama kıyafetleri geri aldığınızda neye benzeyecekti?

Kaldırımda durup, otel görevlilerinden birinin getirdiği ufak, spor siyah arabaya şaşkınca baktı.

"Koenigsegg," dedi Draco gülümseyerek. "Yeni model, ama klasik bir şey istersen, yukarı çıkarız ve limuzin ayarlatabilirim-"

Hermione karşısında duran Batmobil kılıklı arabayı soluğunu tutarak süzdü. Buna mı bineceklerdi? Of, ne yapıyordu? Ağzı açık, hiç görmemiş gibi arabaya bakıyordu. Tamam, gerçekten görmemişti, ama adamın bunu bilmesine gerek de yoktu değil mi?

"Yoo, fark etmez." dedi genç kadın birden çabuk çabuk. Arabayı iyi tanıyormuş gibi davranıp ilerledi. Yukarı tekrar çıkmak iyi olmazdı. İçki içip limuzin beklemeleri gerekecekti, üstelik bu adam belki de onu deniyordu, kim bilir? Hem her nereye gidecekseler bir an önce gidip şu işi bitirseler iyi olacaktı.

Draco direksiyona geçtiğinde genç kadın içinden sayıyordu. Ko-bilmemneymiş… Hermione daha arabanın adını bile söyleyemiyordu, ama bu adam onu kullanıyordu. Hayat hiç adil değildi. İçini çekerek arkasına yaslanırken, dönüp kaçmayı bir kez daha aklından geçirdi. Ve az sonra kaçmadığına gerçekten pişman olmuştu. Arabanın içi küçüktü ve ikisini birbirlerine fazla yaklaştırıyordu. Keşke klasik seçseydim, diye hayıflanırken gözünü yola dikti.

Az sonra Draco hızı azalttı. Onun hoşnutsuzluğunu fark etmişti. "Babam da bu arabayı sevmiyor. Bentley'i tercih ediyor." susup sırıttı. "Özüne sadık kalmakla ilgili bir şeymiş."

Hermione ne diyeceğini bilemeden başını salladı. Tanrım, kaç arabaları vardı acaba? Hoş o ne anlardı ki? Hiç düzgün bir arabası olmamıştı. Bu adam, babasının çoktan ömrünü tamamlamış, ite kaka yürüyen eski Volvo'sunu görecek olsa şoka girerdi kuşkusuz.

Araba bir yerlerden dönerken, Draco'nun dirseği genç kadının omzuna değdi. Genç adam hiç fark etmemesine karşın, kendisi soluğunu tutmuştu. Draco'nun direksiyonu tutan ellerine kaydı gözü. Genç adam arabayı, büyük bir ustalıkla kullanıyordu. Hermione, yemekte yaşadıklarını yaşamamak için gözlerini biçimli ellerden zorlukla ayırıp, cama çevirdi.

Nihayet hedeflerine ulaştıklarında genç kadın rahat bir soluk aldı. Arabadan inmesine yardım eden görevliye gülümsedi ve Draco'nun onu yine belinden yönlendirmesine izin verdi.

Nobu, krem, ceviz ve siyahın asil görüntülerine bürünmüş, son derece sade, klasik görünümlü bir restorandı. Deri koltuklardan ufak bir köşeye doğru ilerledikleri zaman Hermione, aşırı lüks bir yerde olmadıkları için öylesine rahatlamıştı ki, etrafı gözden geçirmeyi bile unutmuştu. Sağda solda yemek yiyen çiftleri geçip masalarına ulaştıklarında bir soluk alıp oturdu.

"Umarım seversin." dedi Draco da otururken. Hermione gülümsedi. Ufak tefek bir garson yanlarına yaklaştığında genç adam ona döndü. "Japon restoranı iyi bir başlangıç olur dedim." Hermione donarken, garson menüleri bırakıp, sularını doldurmaya başladı.

Draco gülümseyerek menüyü alırken, genç kadın burnundan soluyordu. Japon yemeğiymiş… Bu kadar zenginlik içinde hâlâ yemeği pişirmeden yemeye kalkıyorlardı.

"Aslında Nobu senin otelinde de mevcut." diye ona bakarak devam etti Draco. "Dolayısıyla buraya geldiğimiz için bana kızabilirsin, ama esas yerinde görmeni istedim."

Genç adam gülümseyip sorar gibi bakınca, Hermione sevimli bir tavırla omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Bu, orada ilk kalışım ve açıkçası süit dışında bir yerleri keşfetme şansım olmadı." Nobu, orada da mı varmış? Nereden bilsin ki? O süslü ve cafcaflı normal yemek salonuna bile uğramamıştı ki.

"Pekâlâ, hangisini tercih ediyorsun? Sushi mi Sashimi mi?"

Hermione birden daha açmadığı menüye bakarak panikle nefesini tuttu. Japon restoranı… Ah! Sakin olmaya çabalayıp suyuna uzandı. Draco cevap bekliyordu. Tanrım! İkisini de hiç yememişti ki. Aralarında ne fark vardı, onu bile bilmiyordu. Kahretsin! Emin olduğu tek bir şey vardı, sushi denilen şey çiğ balıktı ve Hermione de bu yüzden onu denemeyi bile düşünmemişti. Oysa şimdi Japon restoranında oturmuş, çok iyi biliyormuş gibi sipariş vermeye hazırlanıyordu. Kafası çılgınlar gibi işleyerek Draco'ya döndü. "Hangisini daha iyi yapıyorlar?" Şakacı bir gülümsemeyle arkasına yaslandı. Draco güldü. O da genç kızın yaptığını yaparken, "İkisini de." diye cevapladı.

Hermione çabası sonuç vermeyince, içinden söylenerek diğer planına boyun eğdi. Erkeklerin her zamanki egosundan faydalanmaya karar vermişti. Aslında bu hiç de ona göre bir şey değildi, ama başka çare yoktu. "Neden ikimiz için de ısmarlamıyorsun?" Al işte, kendi yemeğini bile ısmarlamaktan aciz kadın konumuna düşmüştü. Hem de bile isteye.

Genç adam alışkın tavırlarla gülümseyip, tek işaretiyle yanında biten garsona siparişleri sıralarken, Hermione surat asmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. O, hiçbir zaman her şeyi erkeğin ellerine bırakan bir kadın olmamıştı, böylelerinden de hiç hoşlanmazdı. Hayır, aslında böyle kadınlara acırdı. Kucağında duran sol elini sıkıntıyla yumruk yaptı. Eh, demek ki hayatta insanın başına her şey gelebiliyordu. Hem niye takıyordu ki? Karşısındaki adam onu kendine yeten, bağımsız bir kadın olarak görmeyince hayal kırıklığına mı uğrayacaktı? Elbette hayır. Zaten bu tip erkekler, kadınlarının, bir sözle hareket etmelerini, bir bakışla susmalarını, onlar için her şeyi kolaylaştırmalarını ve her canları çektiğinde yumuşacık bir ipek bulutu içinde sarılıp sarmalanmayı beklemezler miydi? Bu erkeklerin dünyasında kadınların tek bir amacı vardı; bir köşeyi süslemek.

Peki, ama bundan ona neydi ki? Sanki bu dünyada mı yaşıyordu? Bu adamla evlenecek olan o değildi ki. Nasılsa üç beş güne kadar, başına bir şey gelmeden kaçabilirse, kendi dünyasına dönmeyecek miydi? Kendi, özgür, mutlu, sade dünyasına… Kafasını silkeleyip, bu düşüncelerin sırası olmadığını kendisine hatırlatarak, ortama uyum sağlamaya çabaladı.

Yemekler -ya da artık adlarına ne deniyorsa- çabucak geldiğinde çaktırmadan karşısındaki genç adama bir bakış attı. Onun hareketlerini takip etmeye mecburdu ne de olsa. Şimdi şöyle bol sosta pişirilmiş dumanı tüten bir balık yemek için çok şey verebilirdi, ama kaderde sushi vardı madem, razı olmaktan başka çare yoktu.

Minik, kulpsuz fincanlara benzeyen kadehler içine koyulmuş sakeyi görünce canı daha fazla sıkıldı. Bu Japon kültürünün has içkisi insanı sarhoş ediyor muydu acaba? Yan tarafa koyulan, üstü bir sürü bilmediği şeyle dolu upuzun servise korkarak baktı. Tabaklar niye önlerine gelmemişti ki? Şimdi ne yapacaktı?

Draco'yu taklit edip, küçük çubuklarını yutkunarak eline alırken, endişesini belli etmemeye çabalıyordu. Neyse ki hashi kullanma konusunda bir sıkıntısı yoktu. Az makarna yememişlerdi bunlarla. Genç adam alışkın hareketlerle tabağına oradan buradan ufak parçaları koyup duruyordu. Başını kaldırıp genç kadına gülümsediğinde, Hermione de ona çaresiz bir gülümseme gönderip, çubuğunu yeşil yosunla sarılmış görünen sushi parçalarına uzattı. İki parça sushi sonrası Draco'nun tabağına koyduğu, sanki hepsinden daha fazla pişmiş görünen balık parçalarından da bir tane aldı ve diğerlerine rağbet etmedi.

"O kadar mı yiyeceksin?" Genç adam gülümsüyordu.

"Bu başlangıç." diye güldü Hermione.

Draco tatmin olmuş bir tavırla başını salladı ve küçük kadehini ona doğru kaldırdı. "Kampay!"

Japon kültürüne yabancı da olsa, bu hareketin ve kelimenin anlamını biliyordu genç kadın, ama zaten zoraki eline aldığı kadehi şerefe kaldırıp, bir de fondip yapmaya hiç niyeti yoktu. Ona şöyle tedirgince bakıp omzunu kaldırdı. Draco sordu. "Bir sorun mu var?"

"Sake bana dokunuyor, yani fazlası."

"Ah!" Genç adam hemen kadehi indirdi. "Başka içki sipariş edelim hemen."

"Hayır hayır, gerek yok!" diye atıldı genç kadın. Gerçekte bu adamın yanındayken içki içmeyi pek de istemiyordu, ama bir iki yudumla yetinmeyi başarırsa bu gece içkiden kurtulabilirdi. "Sadece birkaç yudum alacağım." Gülümseyip masaya baktı. "Başka içki ile hoşuma gitmiyor."

"Peki, öyleyse." Draco tekrar kadehini kaldırdı. "Sadece bir yudum."

Genç kadın da gülümsedi ve ikisi birlikte içkiden birer yudum aldılar. İlk yudumla birlikte genç kadın kaşlarını kaldırmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Bu muydu korktuğu içki? Sake hiç de öyle acı ya da yakıcı bir içki değildi. Sadece normal içkilerden farklı bir kokusu vardı, ama içimi yumuşak hatta lezzetliydi. Belki biraz şarabı andırıyordu. İlk yudumla keyfi yerine gelen genç kadın, bir yudum daha içmek için istekli olmasına karşın, ufak kadehi masaya bıraktı. Onunla birlikte kadehinden sadece bir yudum almış olan genç adam da aynı şeyi yaptı ve Hermione'ye gülümseyerek çubuklarını eline aldı. Hermione, ona eşlik eden genç adamı takdir etti. Öyle ya, kadehini istediği gibi kafasına dikebilirdi, ama incelikle kendisine uymuştu. Ağırdan alarak onu göz ucuyla takip eden genç kadın, neyi nasıl yemesi gerektiğini bilemediği için içinden söyleniyordu. O kadar ders almıştı, ama bir kişi çıkıp da ona sushi yemeyi öğretmemişti. Zaten bildiğini mi düşünmüşlerdi acaba? Tabii yani kim tadını bilmeden bir yemeği küçümserdi ki? Kararsızca nereden başlaması gerektiğini düşünürken, Draco'nun ufak rulolardan birini küçük sos kâselerinden bir tanesine batırıp ona uzatmasıyla irkildi. Kahretsin! Kararsızca lokmaya bakıp, bir de Draco'ya bakınca genç adam gülümsedi. "Zehirlemem, sadece bunun tadına bakmanı istiyorum."

İlk lokmayı ağzına atar atmaz tuvalete koşar mıydı acaba? Bu riske girmeli miydi? Çaresizlik içinde kadere boyun eğip, öne doğru uzandı ve Draco'nun elinden ilk lokmayı yedi. Ağzında büyümesini beklediği sosa batırılmış sushi, ilk anda çok değişik geldi ona, ama lokmayı çiğnemeye başladığında balık, pirinç ve soya sosunun birbirine karışmış lezzeti onu şaşırttı. Üstelik bu çiğ falan değildi sanki. Şaşkınlıkla gülümserken, onu izleyen genç adam bu gülümsemeyi yemeğe iltifat olarak aldı ve kendi tabağına döndü.

Açlık içindeki midesinden gelen sinyaller, onu daha fazla yemeye itince kendi tabağındaki ufak rulolardan birini aldı ve tıpkı Draco gibi soya sosuna batırdı. Yemek, düşündüğü gibi hüsranla başlamayınca, yeni şeyler denemeye olan hevesi artmıştı. Kulaktan dolma bilgilerle hareket etmenin sonucu buydu işte. Sushi çiğ balık diyen herkese bundan bir lokma tattırmak gerekti.

Genç adam bir parça balığı bir başka sosa batırıp ağzına attığında, gözü o sosa takıldı. Masum yeşil bir renkteki sos, kesinlikle yabancı değildi. Bu kesinlikle Ginny ve Ron'un bayıldığı meşhur acı sos wasabiydi. Bir defa denemiş ve hemen akabinde tüm solunum yollarından adeta alev fışkırmıştı, ama küçük dozlarda kullanıldığında pek çok yemeğe lezzet kattığını da biliyordu. Ama biraz aşırıya kaçarsa insana yaşarken cehennemi gösterebilen bir sostu bu, kullanımı dikkat gerektirirdi. Biraz cesaretle, ufak balık parçalarının ucundan aldı ve Draco gibi wasabiye usulca batırdı. Ağzına attığında dilinden tüm hücrelerine kadar yayılan acı bir an gözlerini yaşarttı, ama tüm cesaretiyle parçayı çiğneyip yutmayı başardı.

"Dehşet değil mi?" Draco onun tepkisine gülümsedi.

Genç kadın da gülümsedi. "Evet, hep bunu bir daha yapmamayı öğütlüyorum kendime, ama görünce duramıyorum." Yalan sayılmazdı, çünkü ilk seferinde bir daha yememeye karar vermişti, ama dayanamamıştı işte.

Draco güldü ve kadehine uzandı. "Etkisini seyreltelim."

Hermione, ağzı dili, boğazı hâlâ cayır cayır yanarak hafif bir kahkaha attı ve kadehini aldı. Ani bir cesaretle kaldırdı. "Kampay!"

Draco tek kaşını kaldırıp güldü. "Sake dedin, ama wasabi dokundu sanırım."

İkisi de gülerek kadehlerini tek seferde bitirdiler. Hermione dudaklarında kalan sakeyi yalarken, Draco keyifle fincanları tekrar dolduruyordu. İlk bocalamadan sonra, ufak balık rulolarına olan ilgisi iyice artan Hermione, Draco'nun hafif bir sesle restoran hakkında anlattığı şeyleri dinleyerek yemeyi sürdürdü.

Nihayet tüm parçalar ve soslar tükenmeye yüz tuttuğunda, genç kadın üçüncü kadehini yudumlayarak arkasına yaslandı. Draco da aynı şeyi yaparken, genç kadının elindeki kadehi işaret etti. "Acısı sonra çıkacak sanırım."

Hermione güldü. Acı yemek ve içki yanaklarında tatlı bir pembelik oluşturmuştu. "Hep öyle olur."

"Öyleyse başka içme." diye önerdi genç adam. Hermione başını salladı.

"Sanırım sıra tatlıda."

Hermione çok yediği konusunda itirazlarını sıralarken, Draco tatlıların hafif olduğu konusunda güvence verdi. Sonuçta yine genç adamın verdiği siparişler sonrası, çok yediği konusundaki itirazlara rağmen, genç adamın gülümseyen bakışları altında, tabağındaki kızartılmış bademlerle süslenmiş karamelli elma ve dondurmalı tatlıyı bayılarak yedi.

Gece sona erdiği zaman, genç adamın kulübe bugün mü yarın mı gitmeyi arzu ettiğini sorması üzerine, yarın da genç adamla buluşacağını fark ederek yutkundu.

"Bu gece iyi hissediyorsan gidebiliriz, ama sake dokunuyor demiştin, o yüzden sordum."

Hermione, bu sarışın yakışıklının bu kadar ince davranması karşılığında iyice canı sıkılmasına karşın, kibar bir tavır takınmayı başararak teklifi reddetti. "Çok teşekkür ederim, ama sake konusunda haklısın. Şu an iyi hissetsem de acısının sonra çıkacağını biliyorum. Bu gecelik beni affedebilir misin?"

Draco gülümsedi. "Rica ederim. Esas sen beni affetmelisin, çünkü fikrini almadan seni Japon lokantasına götürdüm."

Araba otelin kapısında durduğunda bir görevi atıldı, ama Draco kalmayacağını belirtip, genç kadına otelin kapısına kadar eşlik etti. Hermione nasıl vedalaşmaları gerektiğini düşünüp paniklerken, Draco eğilerek Fransız usulü genç kadının elini öptü ve iyi akşamlar dileyip yarın aynı saatte onu alacağını belirterek geri döndü. Ardından bir an bakan genç kadın, başı hafif hafif dönerken, içini çekerek otelden içeri girdi.

* * *

"Yani diyorsun ki Draco, gelin hanımla dolaşıyor. Vay!" Sirius eğleniyordu.

"Öyle!" dedi Harry dertli dertli. Sirius ve Remus bakıştılar.

"Evlenmek istiyor musun?" Sirius'un sorusu aniydi. Harry şaşırdı. Olumsuzca başını iki yana sallayınca, Sirius kadehini kaldırdı. "Öyleyse niye üzülüyorsun?"

"Üzülmüyorum, ben sadece-" Harry doğru kelimeyi arandı.

"Sadece? En iyi arkadaşımı kaybediyorum tribi mi?"

Harry omuz silkti. "Belki."

Vaftiz babası güldü. "Ben en iyi arkadaşlarımı kaybetmişe benziyor muyum?"

Siyah saçlı genç adam bu örnekle hafifçe gülümserken, kadehiyle oynayıp iç geçirdi. "Draco ondan hoşlanmış gibi."

Remus öne eğildi. "Harry, eğer Draco ondan hoşlanmışsa bu iyi bir şey."

"Biliyorum, ama sanırım-" Susup bir nefes aldı ve içini döktü. "Sanırım bir sebep bulup bu evliliği iptal etmesini arzu ediyordum. Biliyorum bencilce ama…"

İki adam tekrar bakışırken, Remus yumuşak bir sesle konuştu. "Harry, bu evlilik Draco için uygunsa, o zaten hazır hissediyordur, eğer değilse inan bunu gösterir. Hem bir gün sen de evleneceksin, biliyorsun. Sadece Draco'nunki biraz hesaplı oldu."

"Hesaplı evet." İçini çekti. "Bu şartlarda evlenmek istemezdim doğrusu."

"James buna izin vermez, Harry, kafana takma." Sirius göz kırptı.

Harry ona gülümseyip, şaka yollu ellerini havaya kaldırdı. "Gerçi bende üç baba var, bilmem ki nasıl evlenirim?"

İki adam da sırıtırken, kadehindeki içkiyi yuvarlayıp arkasına yaslandı. Ancak muzip bakışları fark etmemişti. "Sen iste yeter." diye Remus sakince konuştu. "Biz hallederiz."

"Evet, James sarı elbiseli kız mı demişti? Şu partideki?"

Remus ciddiyetle başını salladı. "Evet."

Harry öne eğildi. Bu sarı elbiseli kız da kimin nesiydi Tanrı aşkına? Babası onlara yemek masasında olanları mı anlatmıştı yoksa? Kesin öyle olmuştu, kesin. "Durun bir dakika!" diye itiraz etti. "Bu numarayı bir daha yemem, bir kere yedim zaten."

İki adam kahkahalara gömüldü. "Evet," dedi Sirius. "Hem de brokolilerle birlikte."

"Hey!" Harry dayanamayıp, onların kahkahalarına katıldı.

* * *

Hermione'nin telefonu çaldığında kahvaltısını etmiş, aklı başka yerde, kanallar arasında gezinip duruyordu. Arkadaşının adını görünce televizyonu kapatıp, ayaklarını öne uzatarak koltuğa yaslandı.

"Selam."

"Her şey yolunda mı Herm?"

"Elbette, neden olmasın?"

"Aramadın da, merak ettim."

"Sabahın o saatinde uyandırmadım, Pansy."

"Ah, tabii haklısın, geç geleceğini tahmin etmeliydim hayatım, neler oldu anlat bakalım?"

"Tam saatinde geldi, biraz oturduk, sonra dışarı çıktık. Batmobil'e bindik."

"Neye bindiniz neye?" Pansy'nin sesi kahkaha atmak üzere gibiydi.

"ARABA İŞTE!" diye birden sinirlenerek yükseltti sesini Hermione. "Batman bile o kadar iyisine binmiyor Pansy!"

Pansy'nin kahkahaları telefonda çınlarken, Hermione telefona dil çıkardı.

"Kes artık!"

"Tamam, tamam, sen nasıl istersen. Devam et bakalım."

Hermione isteksizce devam etti. "Havadan sudan konuştuk. Adam beni Japon restoranına götürdü Pans."

"Ne? Hımm… Uygunsuz kaçmış. Neden böyle yaptı ki?"

"Ne bileyim ben? Sosyete olan sizsiniz."

"Sosyete ile ne alakası var? İlk akşam çok şık bir yere götürmeliydi."

"Ben şikâyetçi değilim. Ha, yok hayır, şikâyetçiyim."

"Karar ver Herm."

"Aman işte, şık olmaması iyiydi, o konuda bir şikâyetim yok, ama Japon restoranı işi bozdu. İlk defa sushi yedim. Tabii yediğimin sushi olduğunu varsayıyorum."

"Ne? Sen daha önce hiç sushi yemedin mi?" Pansy şok olmuş görünüyordu.

"Ne bileyim ben, denememiştim hiç."

"Ah, Herm! Umarım belli etmedin?"

"Hayır, merak etme, çok iyi idare ettim." Hermione ince detayların tamamını arkadaşına aktardı. Bazı yerlerde tartışıp, bazı yerlerde düşündüler, ama gecenin hikâyesi bittiğinde Pansy'nin sesi durumdan hoşnut gibiydi.

"Tamam, yeni plan var mı?"

Bu soru ile Hermione, son bir saattir canını sıkan şeye çevirdi gözlerini. Bir daveti daha ima eden sade davetiye gümüş tepside göz kırpıyordu.

"Evet." dedi arkadaşına. "Bugün yine yemek yiyeceğiz."

"Harika. Erken gelirsen ara diyeceğim, ama burada saat geç oluyor, bu durumda yine yarın konuşuruz."

Her zamanki sözlerle vedalaştıktan sonra Hermione telefonu kapattı. Gözleri davetiyede, neler olacağını düşündü. Sarışın genç adamın ustalıkla arabayı süren elleri geldi gözlerinin önüne… Sonra lokantada ona eşlik etmek için sadece bir yudum içmesi… Ona uzattığı ufak balık parçası… Tüm vücudunu bir heyecan dalgasının kapladığını hissedince yüzünü buruşturdu. Bu adamın üzerinde bıraktığı etkiden nefret ediyordu. Bu iş sona erene dek, çok çok dikkatli olması gerekiyordu. Oynadığı rol ile ilgili bir hata yapmaktan çok daha kötü şeyler gelebilirdi başına. Draco Malfoy'a ilgi duyabilirdi.


	6. Sosyete Güzeli

**6.Bölüm**

 **Sosyete Güzeli**

Hermione için gün geçmek bilmemiş, hatta bir ara sokağa fırlayıp şöyle bir dolaşmayı bile istemişti. Öte yandan içi bu kadar sıkılmasına ve zamanın geçmemesinden şikâyet etmesine rağmen, duvardaki saatin akrep ve yelkovanı sanki birbirlerini kovalıyormuş gibi görünmüşlerdi gözüne. Monique onun için bir laptop getirmiş, otelin de sınırsız internet erişimi olduğu halde birkaç dolaşmadan sonra onu da öylece bırakmıştı. Yanına aldığı kitapları taramış ve her birindeki farklı cümlelere takılmışken –hepsi de aşka ve erkeklere dair cümlelerdi- aklı başka yerlere gitmiş ve en sonunda vazgeçip süitinde öylece dolanmıştı. Öğle yemeğinden sonra, her zamanki güzellik seanslarının başlamasına daha vakit olunca, artık duramayıp sıkıntı ile Pansy'yi aradı.

"Gerçekten bunu yapmak istemiyorum, Pans."

"Ne oldu şimdi birdenbire?"

"Bilmiyorum işte, içimde bir sıkıntı var."

"En baştan alalım Herm, tamam mı? Şimdi bir yere otur ve derin bir nefes al."

Hermione sıkıntılı bir şekilde etrafa bakınıp, sehpanın kenarına oturdu. Derin bir nefes aldı.

"İçinden ona kadar say, Herm." Bir, iki, üç… On rakamı ile birlikte biraz sakinleşen genç kadın telefonu tekrar kulağına götürdü. "Daha iyiyim."

"Harika. Şimdi söyle ne oldu?"

"Bir şey olmadı, ama tüm bunlar birden anlamsız geldi bana."

"Herm, tatlım, bunları daha kaç kez konuşacağız seninle?"

Genç kadın içini çekti. "Biliyorum, tamam dost bir ses duymak istedim."

"Tamam duyuyorsun. Bir bardak da su iç bakalım."

Hermione hafifçe gülümsemeye başlarken yerinden kalktı. "Peki, anneciğim."

"Aferin kızıma."

"Kapa çeneni."

İkisi de gülerken, Hermione masaya yaklaşıp sürahiye uzandı.

"Tamam, sen suyunu içerken durum değerlendirelim, hazır mısın?"

"Olayım bari." dedi Hermione alaylı alaylı. Bir yandan da telefonu yanağı ve omzu arasında sıkıştırıyordu.

Pansy alaya aldırmadı. "En önemli konuya gelelim. İlk yemeğe çıktınız ve kulüp davetinden kaçmayı başardın. Bana sorsan ben de ilk gece gitmezdim, bu iyi oldu. Ama aslında ortada evlilik konusu olduğundan gitmen de sorun olmazdı. Yine de iyi oldu diyorum, çünkü şimdi sırada yakınlaşma var."

"Ne? Ne yakınlaşması?" Sürahi havada kalmıştı.

"Sakin ol. İlk yemekte seninle dostça konuştu ve havadan sudan sohbet etti. Sırada seni tanımak var. Sana basit sorular yöneltecektir, sen de aynısını yapmalısın."

"Haa… Onu diyorsun. Tamam, sana göre cevaplar vereceğim yani."

Hattın ucunda bir an sessizlik oldu.

"Herm, neden rahat olmuyorsun? Aşırı kasarsan durumu fark eder."

Sürahiyi yana koyan genç kadın telefonu tekrar eliyle tuttu. Bir yandan da bardağını alıyordu. "İyi de Pansy, senin fikirlerine göre cevaplamam gerekecek, yani yanlış bir şey söylersem-"

"Ne olacak? Estetik geçirip değiştiğime inanmayacak mı?" Bu sefer Pansy'nin sesi alaylıydı.

Hermione birden güldü. Sonuçta o gidecek, ortaya Pansy çıkacaktı. Yani zaten her şey yalan değil miydi? Yanlış cevap verse ne olurdu? Birden öyle bir rahatlık hissetti ki. Pansy konuşmaya devam ediyordu. "Yine de benim fikirlerimi biliyorsun, benzer birkaç şey söylersin, çünkü kendi özgürlük triplerine girersen belki evlilik iptal falan olur, sen az dikkatli konuş yeter."

"Aman aman, anladım."

"Esas olay denemeleri olacak. Çok fazla yakın durma. Araba beklerken, asansörde falan yani."

Bu sefer bardak havada kaldı. "Ne denemesi Pans?"

"Anlasana işte, sana sokulması falan."

"Bana niye sokuluyor ki?"

"Erkekler kadınlara niye sokulur?"

"Yok, artık Pansy! Asansörde falan öyle mi?" Gözlerini devirerek bardağı ağzına götürdü.

"Senin fantezi dağarcığın çok mu kısıtlı Herm?"

İki yudumu zor yutan Hermione, bir nefes aldı. "Pansy, asansör dediğin şey birkaç dakikada aşağı iner. Yani filmler haricinde kim o kadar kısa sürede işi pişirir?" Tekrar gözlerini devirip suyun kalanını da içti.

"Tatlım," dedi Pansy sabırla. "Erkekler mikrodalga fırına benzerler; anında hazırlanır, kırk beş saniyede biterler."

Hermione ağzındaki suyu püskürttü. "Tanrım Pansy!"

Bir yandan masayı silecek bir şey aranırken, bir yandan telefonda kıkırdayan arkadaşına söyleniyordu. "Bir gün beni kalpten götüreceksin."

"Tutucu olma sen de."

"Bu tutuculuk değil."

"Uygulamasan bile konuşurken rahat olabilmelisin Herm, bu seni kötü yapmaz."

"Aman iyi."

"Bir dahaki sefere panik atak krizleri geçirdiğinde de, önce sakinleşmeyi dene."

"Kahrol Pans!"

Pansy güldü. "Her şey yolunda gidecek tatlım, sen kendini bırak yeter. Sıkılıyorsan eğer, bir şeylerle meşgul et kendini."

Söylene söylene telefonu kapattıktan sonra ilk işi yine mutfağa gidip kendine kahve hazırlamak oldu. Pansy'nin her şeyi normal karşılayan rahat sesini duyduktan sonra, bir saat önceki haline kıyasla kendini öyle iyi hissediyordu ki, salona dönüp koltuğa kuruldu ve gazeteye uzandı. Sayfaları karıştırıp, hazırlık başlayana kadar kafasını meşgul edecek bir şeyler arandı. Az sonra mis kokulu kahvesini yudumlarken, ünlü yazar Luna Lovegood'un, Ay Işığı Köşesi'ne ait kısmı katlamış, genç yazarın erkekleri televizyon kumandasına benzeten, feminizm kokulu köşe yazısını kıkırdayarak okuyordu.

* * *

Draco ve Harry, 42'de güneşin batışını yakalamayı başarmışlardı. Birer kadeh Dom Pérignon'u zevkle yudumlarken, masalarındaki siyah saçlı yakışıklıyı zevkle dinliyorlardı. Sirius ve Remus'un, huzursuzluğunu anında ailesine iletmiş olduklarından habersiz olan Harry, babasının da onlara katılmış olmasından çok memnun olmuştu. Draco boşken onunla gezdiği için bu üç yakın arkadaşa her zaman katılamadığını hatırlamıyordu tabii şimdi.

"Yani erkekler şaraba benzer. Geçen yıllar kötülerini ekşitir, iyilerini olgunlaştırır." diye lafını bitiren Sirius havalı bir tavırla kadehini kaldırdı.

Diğerleri gülerken, Remus muzipçe Sirius'u koklar gibi yaptı. "Ben de bu sirke kokusu nerden geliyor diyordum."

Bu sefer daha yüksek bir kahkaha koptuğunda, Sirius küskünce arkadaşına baktı. "Bir gün benimle uğraşmayı kesmeni umut ediyorum Remus!"

"Umut işkenceyi uzatır dostum." diye sırıttı James.

"Tüh! O da doğru."

Küskün arkadaşının omzuna vuran Remus güldü. "Sana bir kadeh şampanya ısmarlayayım olur mu?"

"Beni şampanya ile satın alamazsın!"

"Yemek?"

"Asla."

"Hem yemek hem içki?"

"Bak o olur." diyen Sirius sırıtınca diğerleri gene güldü.

"Anlaştık." Remus gençlere göz kırptı. Harry ikisine de sevgiyle gülümseyip, babasına döndü ve kendi üzerindeki bakışlarını yakaladı. James de oğluna gülümsedi. Babasının onu dikkatle izlediğini fark eden Harry, durumu da o an idrak etti. Draco evlilik arifesindeydi ve bu üç adam, sırf o yalnız hissetmesin diye işlerini güçlerini bırakıp, bir kadeh içki için bile olsa onlara katılmışlardı. Bu kadar sevilmek ve üzerine titreniyor olmak göğsünü kabarttı. Kendini çok daha iyi hissederken yalnız olmadığının bilincindeydi. Kafasını silkeleyip, iki hödük ve iki spor arabayı içeren, Sirius'un anlattığı fıkraya döndü.

* * *

Bir saat sonra Draco, Ritz'deki şık otel odasında hazırlanırken, bir yandan düşünüyordu. Genç kadın onu hâlâ şaşırtıyordu. Dün hiç itiraz etmeden şatafatlı bir restoran yerine sade restoranı kabullenmiş, klasik yemek yerine de sushiyi keyifle yemişti. Draco, Harry ve diğerleriyle şampanya içtikten sonra, Harry onu Porsche ile oteline bırakmış, bu arada da kısaca konuşma imkânı bulmuşlardı. Ama yolun kısa olması sebebiyle, konuşma bitmemiş, Draco da bu arada bir içki daha içebileceklerini belirtince, Harry onun dosta ihtiyacı olduğunu anlayıp yukarı gelmişti. Draco duşunu alırken, o içkileri hazırlamış ve bir yandan da içeri laf yetiştirmişti.

Genç kadının restoran sınavını geçmesi Harry'yi de şaşırtmış, hatta belli etmese bile, biraz da üzmüştü. Üstüne rahat bir pantolon ve gömlek geçiren Draco, ufak salona geçip saçını kurularken, arkadaşına baktı. Onun dostluğunu kaybetmekten korktuğunun farkındaydı ve onu suçlamıyordu, çünkü yer değiştirseler, şüphesiz kendisinin de canı sıkılırdı. Fakat şu anda bu konuyu Harry ile konuşması için erkendi. Kendisi de birtakım değişiklikler yaşıyordu. Önce ne olacağını bilmeliydi. Geleceği değişecek olan kendisiydi çünkü. Gelin hanım nasıl birisi çıkacaktı ve hayatlarında ne tür kurallar koyması gerekecekti bilmiyordu. Pansy'yi görene dek, genç bayan Parkinson'un Maureen gibi birisi olmasından endişe etmişti. Ah, elbette öyle bile olsa şüphesiz karşı çıkamayacaktı, ama en azından koyacağı kuralları bilecekti ve geleceklerini de tahmin edecekti. Maureen gibi biriyle hayat demek, kokteyller, partiler, en yüksek rütbe ve etiketi taşıyan insanlarla dolu bir çevre, kendi oluşturduğu elmas taht içinde hayatın tadını çıkaran bir eş ve kadere razı gelmiş bir koca demekti. Draco ise buna boyun eğmek niyetinde değildi. Maureen ile evlenmek zorunda kalsa bile, genç kadın Malfoy ailesinin koyduğu tüm kurallara uyacaktı.

İşte gelin adayını görmeden önce düşünceleri bunlardı. Fakat Pansy, bambaşka biri çıkmıştı, o kadar ki, Draco, annesi düğün haftaya dese, panik yapmadan kabul edebilirdi. Akşam giyeceği gömleği, brokar kaplı gösterişli yatağın üstüne sererken kendi kendine güldü. Yok tabii, o kadar da değildi. Genç kadınla sadece havadan sudan konuşmuş ve onu denemişti. Pansy dün geceki tüm testlerden geçmişti. Takımını da askıya asarken başını salladı. Bunları dikkatle tartması gerekiyordu. Harry'nin karşısına pencerenin önündeki Victorian stili sandalyelerden birine oturdu ve havluyu sandalyenin kol kısmına asıp, ıslak saçlarını şöyle bir düzeltti.

"Daldın gittin."

"Ne? Ah, haklısın Harry, sadece bazı şeyleri kafamda netleştirmeye çabalıyorum."

"Mesela?"

"Mesela, dünkü testi geçmiş olması seni bile şaşırttı, değil mi?"

Harry başını yana eğip dikkatle ona baktı. "Bu kişisel değil, çok ender sayıda sosyetik güzel sade yerleri tercih eder." Duraklayıp sırıtarak eğildi. "Eğer baş başa kalmak niyetinde değilse."

"Pansy böyle değil."

"Elbette değil. Japon restoranında baş başa mı kalınır?"

İkisi de güldü. Harry başını salladı ve kalkıp, köşedeki büyük masaya ilerledi. "Tamam, şu işi ciddi yapalım." Bir deri kaplı not defteri ile geri döndü. Ufak masada temiz bir sayfa açtı ve Draco'nun soran bakışları altında, ceketinin cebinden altın kalemini çıkarıp yazmaya başladı. Draco eğilince de sayfayı sırıtarak gösterdi. Sayfanın başına büyük harflerle üç kelime yazılmıştı: GELİN SEÇME SINAVI.

"Yok artık!" Draco kahkahayı patlatırken, Harry güldü.

"Neden olmasın?"

"Ne yani, not mu vereceğiz?"

"Aynen öyle. Her doğru hareket için bir puan, her yanlış için eksi bir puan ve tüm testlerin sonunda senin için olmazsa olmaz şeyleri belirteceksin. Eğer adayın eksileri artılarından fazlaysa durum belli olur zaten."

Draco muzip bakışlarla Harry'ye bakıyordu. "Ciddisin sen."

Harry omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Kafan karışık dolaşmaktan iyi, değil mi?"

İki genç bir an bakıştılar ve Draco arkasına yaslandı. "Hadi bakalım."

"Tamam." diyen Harry hevesle yazmaya başladı. "Birinci madde, sade yerlere burun kıvırmadı. Şatafat düşkünlüğümüz yok yani. Artı bir puan."

Evet, şatafat düşkünü değildi. Onu Ritz'e falan götürmemesini hiç umursamamıştı. Draco başını iki yana sallayarak güldü.

Harry ona baktı, sonra ağzını büzerek lüks içindeki görkemli odaya bir göz attı. "Bence bu madde sana uygun değil, sen şatafat seversin." Birden yüzüne atılan ıslak havluyla bağırdı. "Hey!"

"Bunu hak ettin."

"Islak havluyu mu?" Harry havluyu ona geri atınca, Draco yana çekildi ve havlu arkada bir yere düştü.

"Evet." Harry sırıtınca arkadaşı iç geçirdi. "Şatafata alışkınım diyelim Harry, ama olmadığı zaman surat asmam. Yani seninle bazen basit yerlere takılıyoruz ve hiç şikâyet ettim mi?"

"Hayır." Hakkını yiyemezdi. Elbette her ikisi de yemeğin, içkinin en iyisini tercih ederlerdi, ama Draco lüks bulamayınca, 'burada bir dakika daha duramam' diyen tiplerden değildi. Gerçi o tipler daha çok kadınlarda görülüyordu, ama sosyetede dayanılması zor erkekler de yok değildi. Bu sebepten genç kadının ukala tavırlar takınmaması takdir sebebiydi.

Harry başını sallayarak eğildi ve yazdı. "O zaman, ikinci madde. Ukala tavırları yoktu?"

"Yoktu." Draco iç çekti.

Arkadaşını dikkatle izleyen Harry, bir yandan yazdı. "O zaman bir puan daha. Gelin hanım 2-0 önde Draco, ne yapacağız?"

Nihayet Draco gülerken, Harry de güldü. Onun sıkıntılı halinin farkındaydı. O yüzden mümkün olduğunca işi eğlenceye dökmeye çabalıyordu.

"Tamam, üçüncü madde. Hımm… Burada otomatikman bir puan veriyoruz."

"Ne için o?" Draco eğildi.

"Kızaran yanakları için."

Sarışın genç adam kahkahayı basarken, Harry sırıttı. "3-0 Draco, korkarım kaybediyorsun."

Draco birden iç çekti. "Sanırım kaybediyorum."

* * *

Telefonu çaldığında genç kadın banyoya kaçmak zorunda kaldı. Çünkü salonun her yerinde aksesuarlar, makyaj ve güzellik malzemeleri yayılmış durumdaydı. Üstündeki şık, ama incecik sabahlık içinde ürpererek omuzlarını kaldırdı ve telefonu açtı.

"Selam Ron."

"Hey, kabarık saç, nerelerdesin bakalım?"

Genç kadın aynada şu anda hiç de kabarık görünmeyen ışıltılı saçlarına gülümseyerek baktı. "Orada burada geziyorum işte." Eğitim sırasında bir iki kere Ron'u aramış, ama görüşmeye gitmemişti. Ginny'nin de Pansy ile takılacağını ona bildireceğini biliyordu. Ama nerede kaldığını Ginny'ye bile söylememişti.

"Hımm… Burası tamam da orası neresi?"

"Otel."

"Hangisi?"

"Neden soruyorsun Ron?"

"Hiiç, merak işte. Hangi zengin otelinde kaldığınızı öğreneyim dedim."

"Hımm, hangi zengin otelinde kaldığımızı merak ettiğin için mi aradın?"

"Cık. Aslında bir şey söyleyecektim."

"Söyle bakalım."

"Sıkı dur! Trevor'u bulduk."

Genç kadın bir anlık bir şaşkınlığın ardından olayı hatırlayarak kahkahayı patlattı. "Vay. Neredeymiş?"

"Seamus'un yatağının altında."

"Pizza kutularının suçu yok yani."

"Kesinlikle." diye bildirdi Ron'un sırıtan sesi. "Seamus kurbağayı saklamadığına dair yeminler ediyor, ama bize pek inandırıcı gelmiyor."

Hermione artık daha çok gülerek küvetin kenarına oturdu. "Neden?"

"Birilerinin kurbağaya rüşvet verdiğine dair deliller bulduk."

"Ne?" Bir kahkaha daha koparırken, Ron ciddiyetle açıkladı. "Kurbağanın yakınlarında bol miktarda sinek ve böcek vardı. Tabii ölüydüler, sorgulayamadık."

"Ah Ron!" Hermione artık kendinden geçmiş şekilde gülüyordu.

"Gününü canlandırdım mı?"

"Hem de nasıl." diyen genç kadın makyajının bozulmamasına dikkat ederek gözlerini sildi. "Harikasın gerçekten."

"Teşekkür ederim. Her şey yolunda değil mi?"

"Evet." derken genç kadın kendini çok suçlu hissediyordu.

"Tamam, bir sorun olursa, Pansy ya da başka biri kötü bir şey derse beni ara, gelip boyunun ölçüsünü alırım. Hatta bizim takımı da toplar gelirim."

Hermione tekrar güldü. Gözleri yine dolmuştu. "Teşekkür ederim Ron."

Vedalaşıp kapattıktan sonra, evine, işine ve arkadaşlarına olan özlemi öyle büyümüştü ki, kapıdan çıkıp gitmek istedi. Ama yapamadı. Salona dönüp, güzellik ekibinin işlerini bitirmeleri için ufak koltuğa oturdu. Gözlerini masanın ortasındaki kocaman orkide sepetine dikti.

* * *

Hermione, Draco Malfoy için kapıyı açtığında gece mavisi bir elbise vardı üzerinde. İki kalın askısı olan canlı elbise, yine vücudunu sararak ayak bileklerine kadar tek parça halinde iniyordu. Üstündeki tek süs, iki kalın omuz askısının kenarlarına işlenmiş birer sıra minik beyaz inci ve kulaklarına taktığı tatlı tatlı sallanan ikişer inci tanesiydi. Monique, tamamen süssüz olmaması için topuzunun üst kısmına incili minik bir gümüş toka tutturmasında ısrar etmişti. Ufacık bir toka olmasına rağmen, başındaki taç gibi görünüme bakınca Hermione önce itiraz etmiş, sonra yine sıralanan gerekçeler karşısında iç çekerek razı olmuştu. Eğer yerinde Pansy olsaydı, bunun on katı süsleneceğinden emindi. Genç kadın ona rağmen asla rüküş görünmezdi, zira elbiseyi de aksesuarları da taşımayı çok iyi biliyordu.

Elbisenin altına giydiği, yine gece mavisi saten Christian Louboutin ayakkabılarının bir santimlik platform tabanı ve upuzun topukları ışıltılar saçan Swarovski taşlarla süslenmişti. Öyle çarpıcıydı ki, Hermione ayakkabılara hayran kalmıştı. Makyajı yine sade tercih edilmiş, yalnız öncekilerden farklı olarak göz kapaklarına elbisesinin tonunda bir far sürülmüş ve gözleri ön plana çıkarılmıştı. Monique sebep olarak, bir kulübe gitme ihtimallerinin yüksek oluşunu göstermişti.

"Hoş geldin." Genç adamı içeri buyur ederken, onun lacivert takım elbise seçiminin tesadüf olup olmadığını düşünüyordu. Dün de uyumlu giyinmişlerdi ve bugün de öyle görünüyordu, ilginç. Draco gülümseyerek içeri girdi ve genç kadının elini eğilerek öptü. "Muhteşem görünüyorsun."

Hermione pembeleşerek başını eğdi. Ondan gözlerini alamayan Draco'nun aklından ise tek bir şey geçiyordu. _"Maddeleri boş ver Harry, az önce yüz puan kaybettim."_ Mide civarında bir yerlerde dolaşan kasılma ve vücudunu saran arzu ile yutkundu. Her şeyi boş verip, onu birden kendine çekse ve şu gül goncası gibi duran dudakları öpse…

Birden daldığını ve o gül goncası dudakların ona bir şeyler söylediğini fark etti. "Pardon?"

Hermione güldü. İnci gibi dişler ortaya serilince, gülüşün çekiciliğine kapılmak istemeyen genç adam bir adım geri çekildi. "İçki içmek ister misin diye sormuştum Draco? Yoksa hemen çıkacak mıyız?"

"Hemen çıkalım." diye atılan Draco, lafını yumuşattı. "Tabii hazırsan."

"Olur." Elbisenin renginde saten ceketine uzandı. Draco bir nefes vererek, ceketi elinden aldı ve giymesine yardım etti. Genç kadın, incilerden oluşan kocaman düğmeyi ilikleyip, incili sade çantasını alırken, usulca çıplak boynuna değen parmakları düşünmemeye çabalıyordu. Pansy'nin yaklaşmama politikasını birden çok mantıklı bulan Hermione, arabaya binene dek, genç adamdan mümkün olduğunca uzak durdu. İşin rahatlatıcı yanı, genç adamın da aynı şeyi yapmasıydı. İçinden bir ses, bunu rahatlatıcı bulduğundan emin olup olmadığını sormasına rağmen, kendini o ana odaklamayı başardı. Kırmızı Ferrari'ye binerken de gayet alışkın tavırlar sergiledi. Kesin bu adam, bir sonraki yemeğe de beyaz bir Porsche ile falan gelecekti.

Genç adam arabayı çalıştırırken konuştu. "Soho'ya gidiyoruz."

Hermione gülümsedi. "Peki."

Malfoy ona dönüp, sorar gibi bakınca omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Daha çok şey açıklamalısın."

Draco güldü. "Haklısın. Uzakdoğu restoranı değil."

"Tamam, zaten oraya dün gittik. Bu seferki ne? Beni tek tek her mutfağa götürecek misin?" Neşeyle gülünce, Draco da güldü.

"İstersen götürürüm."

Genç kadın pembeleşti. Bu genç adamın dikkatinden kaçmazken, Hermione güya çaktırmamak için sordu. "Gittiğimiz yerin adı ne?"

"Quo Vadis."

Hermione sorar gibi bakınca, sarışın yakışıklı gülümsedi. "Seversin diye düşündüm."

Genç kadın güldü. "Merci beaucoup."

"Je vous en prie."

Draco, gülümseyerek bir yola saptı ve genç kadına Fransızca olarak Paris hakkında sorular sordu. Hermione, gülümseyerek, eski günlerin anısıyla kendi gözünden Paris'i anlatmaya koyuldu. Bir kırmızı ışıkta durduklarında çok sevdiği bu dili konuşabilecek birini bulmuş olmanın heyecanıyla gözleri parlıyordu. Draco ise, kulağa zaten çok etkileyici gelen bu dili, genç kadının tatlı sesinden duymanın verdiği hazla, ağzı hafif açık, kelimelerin o tatlı dudaklardan dökülüşünü izliyordu.

"Draco, ışık!" Hermione hafif bir kahkaha atarken, dalgınlığından sıyrılan genç adam ona gülümsedi ve kendine duygularına hâkim olmasını öğütleyerek tekrar yola koyuldu.

Nihayet geldiklerinde Draco arabayı durdurdu ve dönüp elini uzattı. "Telefonun?"

Genç kadın şaşkınca baktı. "Anlayamadım?"

"Telefonunu arabada bırak." dedi Draco. Sonra gülümsedi. "Bu restoranda cep telefonu yasak."

"Ah! Ciddi misin?"

"Kesinlikle. Onlar yemeği ve sohbeti bir sanat olarak görüyorlar ve bağıran teknoloji bu sanatı katlediyor."

"Peki." diyen Hermione onun sözlerine gülerek, özel tasarım cep telefonunu ufak çantasından çıkardı ve ona uzattı. Kendi telefonunu da bırakan genç adam arabadan inerken, Hermione'nin kapısı açıldı ve bir görevli ona yardım etti.

Quo Vadis, siyah kaplama sütunları, krem rengi duvarları ve son derece modern siyah ile maun karışımı mobilyaları ile oldukça şık ve seçkin bir restorandı. Ağırbaşlı görüntüsü, arka plandaki piyanonun ve bir bölme ötedeki geniş kütüphanenin katkısıyla entelektüel yaklaşımı vurguluyordu. Genç kadın telefon yasağının sebebini daha iyi anlamıştı. Kimse bir kadeh şampanya eşliğinde okuduğu kitaptan, ya da mükemmel ifade edilen klasik müzikten saçma bir melodi ile ayrılmak istemezdi.

Kendilerine ayrılmış bölmeye geçtiklerinde ceketini çıkaran genç kadın heyecanla çok yakınlarındaki piyanoya döndü. "Harika." Piyanist o sırada kısa bir ara vermişti.

"Beğenmene sevindim." Draco gözleri ışıl ışıl etrafa bakan ve mutlulukla gülümseyen bu genç kadını izlemekten çok keyif aldığını fark etti. Elbette her erkek yanında güzellikleri ve gülmeyi seven bir kadın bulunmasından memnun olurdu. Kim surat asan bir kadın isterdi ki? Ama bu kadın… karşısındaki çocuk gibi heyecanla etrafa bakan bu kadın… farklıydı.

Garson geldiğinde menüyü alan Draco açıkladı. "Menü her gün değişir."

"Ah! Çok zor olmalı."

"Kesinlikle, ama ayırt edici bir özellik."

Gülümseyen Hermione, kendi menüsüne döndü. Neyse ki bu dili bildiği için rahattı. Gerçi bazı şeylerin ne olduğunu bilmiyordu, ama genç adama soramayacağı için elinden bir şey gelmezdi.

İkisi de seçimlerini yaparken, Draco birkaç soru sorunca özel spesiyalleri bilmediklerinden –yani menü sürekli değişiyordu değil mi- şakalaşarak siparişlerini bildirdiler. Her ikisi de son derece akıcı Fransızca konuştukları için, bundan keyif aldığı belli olan kıdemli garson onlara kendiliğinden birkaç öneride bulundu. Bu öneriler de siparişe eklendi ve beklemeye koyuldular. Minik zeytinler ve tuzlu bademler masanın ortasına konarken, Fransız usulü aperatif servisleri görünce keyiflenerek gülümsedi Hermione. Ve birden müzikle gözleri açılarak piyanoya döndü. "Nocturne!"

Chopin'in ünlü eseri piyanodan yayılırken, Draco gülümsedi. Klasik müzik sevgileri ortaktı galiba. "Klasik müzik seviyorsun."

Heyecanla ona dönen Hermione, başını sallayınca, en sevdiklerinden, hangi anlarında hangi besteciyi tercih ettiklerinden ve müziklerin onlarda uyandırdıkları duygulardan bahsederek uzun bir sohbete daldılar. Mis kokulu çorbalarının arkasından ana yemekleri geldiğinde hâlâ konuşuyorlardı.

Havuç ve lahana süslemeli, tavşan buğulamasını görünce takdirle başını sallayan Draco, öne eğilip onun yemeğine bakarken, otlu ve soslu kuzu haşlamasını zevkle koklayan Hermione, karşısındaki genç adama gülümseyip çatalını eline aldı. Az sonra keyifle yemeye başlamışlardı. Draco ona bir parça tavşan uzatınca, lezzetinden dudaklarını yalayan genç kadın, benzerini yapmazsa olmayacağını düşünüp, ustalıkla bir parça kuzu etini uzattı. Draco gözlerine bakarak yerken, güldü ve sonra hangi yemek daha iyi tartışması yaptılar, ikisi de kazandı. Şüphesiz ki bu mekânın mükemmel bir aşçısı vardı.

Sıra tatlıya geldiğinde, Hermione Paris'te yaşadığı bazı komik olayları anlatıyor, Draco ilgiyle dinliyordu. Şimdi yine Chopin'den, bu sefer Ballade çalıyordu. Ahududulu, beyaz çikolatalı milföyden bir kaşık ağzına atan genç kadın anlattıklarının Pansy ile ilgili sahneler olmasına da dikkat etmişti. Zaten Paris serüveninin tamamında Pansy vardı, bu da ona anlatacak bolca konu vermişti. Draco da bir yandan çikolatalı ve karamelli muzunu yerken, bir yandan söylediklerini takip ediyordu.

"Sonra arkadaşım, ukalalık tasladı kendince, ne var yürürüz dedi, şoför de birden durdu. Öyleyse yürüyün diye."

"Eee?" Draco gülmeye başlamıştı bile.

"Ee işte, meğerse bizi bıraktığı yer şehre elli kilometre falanmış, ama etraftaki ufak evleri falan görünce biz hâlâ şehirdeyiz sanıyorduk. Şoför basıp gitti, öylece ortada kalakaldık."

"Yürüdük deme bana."

Hermione iç çekerek başını salladı. Chardonnay şarabından bir yudum içti. "Bir süre sonra ayaklarımı sürüdüğümü düşünmeye başladım ve sonra da bir yere yığıldık." Hatıra gerçekti. Ukala arkadaş da Pansy idi tabii. Paris'te yaşayıp da olaylı günler geçirmeyen olmazdı ki zaten.

"Kimseye rastlamadınız mı?"

Genç kadın gülmeye başladı. "Rastladık tabii." Kahkahalardan konuşamayınca Draco kaşını kaldırdı. Nihayet Hermione öne doğru eğildi. "Şehrin yakınında bir yere tavuk götüren bir adam bizi pikabının arkasına almaya razı oldu. Tüm yolu tavuk sesleri ve kokusu içinde aldık. Eve ulaştığımızda saçlarımızdan bile tavuk tüyleri çıkıyordu. Düşünsene şık parti elbiselerimizle tavukların içinde."

Draco da kahkahayı basarken Hermione gülmeye devam etti. Pansy o gün az söylenmemişti. Hermione ise tüm yorgunluğuna rağmen, tavuklar arasında bir Pansy görüntüsü ile o günü kahkahalar içinde geçirmişti. Genç adam hâlâ hafifçe gülerken konuştu. "Benim de Harry ile ufak tefek maceralar atlattığımı söyleyebilirim, ama onları Harry varken dinlemelisin."

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter, en iyi arkadaşım."

"Ah, tamam." diyen Hermione gülümsedi. Potter ismini biliyordu elbette. Demek tanışacaklarını düşünüyordu. Eh, bu galiba normal olmalıydı, ama genç kadın korkmaktan kendini alamıyordu. Birden içini bir hüzün sarmıştı, oysaki bu akşam ne kadar çok eğlenmişti.

İçini çekerek tabağına döndüğünde, Draco kaşığını bırakıp arkasına yasladı ve tatlısını bitiren genç kadını seyre daldı. Harry ile tanışma fikri onu endişelendirmişti. Neden acaba? Onu tanıyan hiçbir erkeğin ona karşı antipati besleyebileceğini sanmıyordu. Öyle tatlıydı ki. O çarpıcı rengin içinde, beyaz omuzları nasıl da parlıyordu. Askılarındaki incilerle kulaklarındaki küpeden başka süsü yoktu. Bir de topuzuna inci takılmıştı. Ama o kadar yakışmıştı ki. Genç adam, dünya kadar mücevher takıp takıştıran kadınları sevmezdi. Bu kadın da öyle zarif, öyle tatlıydı ki. Sade kalmaya gösterdiği özen ve aksesuar seçimleri Draco'nun çok hoşuna gidiyordu. Ama şu saçları açık görebilmek için de can atıyordu doğrusu. Özellikle dalga dalga çıplak sırtına döküldüklerini… Tatlısını yiyen genç kadın onun bu özel düşüncelerinin farkına varmadığı için mutlu oldu. Çünkü bu gecenin başından beri onu öpme arzusu ile yanıp tutuşuyordu. Piyano sesi kesildiğinde bir soluk alıp sakinleşmeye çabalayarak döndü.

"Bak!"

Hermione, Draco'nun işaretiyle başını çevirdiğinde, genç, smokinli bir adamın konuklara gülümseyerek eğildiğini gördü. Herkes alkışlarken, o da heyecanla alkışladı. Genç adam piyanist ile selamlaştı ve piyanist biraz geri çekildi. Adam elindeki kemanı çenesine dayayarak çalmaya başladı. İlk notalar yükselirken, genç kadın mutlulukla Draco'ya döndü. Daha yemeğin başında Vivaldi'den bahsetmişlerdi. Müzik tam üstüne gelmişti. Gözleri buluştu. Birbirlerine keyifle gülümsediler, ama bakışlarını birbirlerinden ayırmadılar. Kısa bir an öylece kaldılar. Sanki notalar çevrelerinde dans ediyordu. Kemanın muhteşem sesi hemen yanı başlarında devam etti. Her ikisi de gözlerini çekemedi. Genç adam gözlerini gözlerinden ayırmadan, ağır hareketlerle uzandı ve onun masanın üstündeki elini tuttu. Bir an irkilen Hermione, ne yapacağını bilemeden dudaklarını ısırdı ve bu hareketle bir nefes alan Draco avucundaki eli hafifçe sıktı. Genç adamın elindeki sıcaklık iliklerine kadar işliyormuş gibi geldi Hermione'ye. Nefes alamadığını hissetti. Bedeninden bir ürperti geçti. Yanlış diye haykırması gereken beyni öyle uyuşmuştu ki, genç kadın ne yaptığının bilincinde değildi sanki. Elini tutan el, sanki eline değil de yüreğine dokunuyordu. Kalbinde hafif bir sızlama oluşunca içi acıdı, ama neden acıdığını bile bilemeyecek kadar takılmıştı karşısındaki gözlere. Draco'nun kurşuni gözleri iyice koyulaşmıştı. İçinde bin bir türlü arzu birbirini kovalıyordu. Tüm konuklar adeta soluk almadan ünlü besteye tekrar hayat veren müzisyeni dinliyordu, ama onlar için sadece ikisi vardı. İki çift göz birbirlerinin içinde eridi. Kemanın sihirli sesi ile Vivaldi, tüm salonda yankılanmaya devam ederken, el ele tutuşan çift, müziğin her notasının yürekleri ile birlikte çarptığını ve heyecanın tüm hücrelerine dalga dalga yayıldığını hissediyorlardı.

* * *

Harry çalışma odasında birkaç dosyayı gözden geçirirken, kapı çaldı ve Lily Potter içeri girdi. Elinde iki tabak içerisinde üstü bolca çikolata ile kaplı iki dilim pasta vardı. Harry gülümseyerek kalktı ve tabaklara uzanıp orta sehpasına koydu, annesi için de koltuğu yaklaştırdı. Çatallarını alıp yemeye başladılar. Harry kendini bildi bileli annesi ona ufak sürprizler yapardı. Bunların planlı olmaması ve her an olabilecek olması Harry'nin çok hoşuna giderdi. Çocukken Harry'nin üzgün bir gününde başladıkları bu sohbet anları, büyüdüğünde de bitmemiş, hatta Harry'nin de ara sıra sürpriz yapmasıyla devam etmişti. Bazen bir bardak içki, çay, muz likörü veya başka bir şey içilen, bazen sadece meyve ile bazen de bugün olduğu gibi bir ikram tabağı ile tatlı bir sohbete dalınan ve özünde, bir sorunu halletmeyi ya da birlikte zaman geçirmeyi hedefleyen bu kısacık anlar her ikisinin de çok hoşuna giderdi.

"Bu nefis."

"Hımm, elbette öyle olacak, ellerimle yaptım."

Harry güldü. Bu ikramların en hoş yanlarından biriydi; ona annesinin elinin değmesi. O, diğer sosyete kadınları gibi her şey önüne gelsin isteyen biri değildi. Bazen bir akşam yemeğini, ailesine elleriyle hazırlardı ve gerçekten harika yemek yapardı. Öyle ki, Sirius ve Remus bazen yemeğe davet edilmek için ona komplimanlar yapıp dururlardı.

"Babam yukarıda mı?"

"Kitap okuyorum dedi, ama kuvvetli bir tahminle uyuyakalmıştır diyebilirim."

Harry gülerken, annesi bilmiş bir bakış attı. Bir çatal daha aldıktan sonra oğlunu süzdü. "Narcissa ile telefonda konuştum, kızdan hoşlanmış. İş ciddi yani."

Harry iç geçirdi. Başını sallayarak büyük bir lokma daha aldı.

"Draco ile uzaklaşmanız demek değil bu tatlım, biliyorsun."

"Biliyorum anne." Yine de sıkıntıyla içini çekti. Lily çatalını tabağın yanına koydu.

"Harry, baban arkadaşlarıyla her istediği zaman görüşüyor. Sirius ne zaman isterse gelmiyor mu?"

"Öyle de-"

"De?"

Harry de çatalını bıraktı. "Pansy ile daha tanışmadım. Yani sen harikasın anne. Senin gibi bir kadın da az bulunur, bunu Sirius bile itiraf ediyor. Yani Pansy Draco üzerinde şimdiden etkili olmuş gibi."

Lily bir kahkaha attı. Çatalını alırken, oğluna göz kırptı. "İnan bana tatlım, baban üzerinde ne kadar etkim olduğunu tahmin bile edemezsin."

Birden duraklayan Harry, annesine baktı ve gülmeye başladı. Doğruydu, James karısı için ölürdü. Lily'nin tek sözü, tek hareketi, tek bakışı ona her şeyi yaptırırdı. İçi az da olsa ferahlarken annesine minnet dolu gülümsedi ve çatalını tekrar kaptı.

Bir parça pasta daha yiyen Lily, oğlunun daha iyi olduğunu görünce havadan sudan konuşuyor gibi mırıldandı. "Aklıma gelmişken, Ria'ya anlattığın masallar hakkında da biraz konuşmak isterim."

Harry soru dolu bakışlarla baktı. "Ne var ki?"

"Şu var ki," diye çatalını uyarır gibi ona salladı annesi. "Anlattığın korku hikâyeleri gece uyumasını zorlaştırıyor."

"Prenses masalı mı anlatayım?" diye güldü genç adam.

"Değil, ama daha ılımlı şeyler olsa iyi olur."

"Ama Ria çok seviyor. Hem o kadar korkutucu değil ki."

Annesi yan yan baktı. "Değil mi? Kocaman hayaletli bir şatoda, geceleri ortaya çıkan Peeves adında bir hortlak ve onun çok korktuğu hayalet Kanlı Baron'un hikâyesi? Haklısın hiç korkutucu değilmiş."

Harry sırıttı. "Eee, tamam, belki biraz."

Lily başını sallayıp oğluna göz kırptı. Harry çatalını boş tabağa bırakıp masum bir bakışla omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Tamam, yarın gece süpürgeli, kızıl saçlı cadıları anlatırım."

"Harry!"

"E korkunç değil işte."

Lily gözlerini kıstı. "Bu kızıl saçlı cadı sana hâlâ ceza verebiliyor unutma!"

"Tamam tamam." Sırıtan genç adam ellerini kaldırdı.

* * *

Yemekte aralarında gelişen romantizm Hermione'yi dehşete düşürmüşken, arabayı kullanan Draco'nun dudaklarında bir tebessüm vardı. Genç kadın kendi kendine bunun ne kadar olanaksız olduğunu belirten onlarca kelimeyi aklında sıralarken, kendi kendini iknaya çabalıyordu.

Arabadan indiklerinde, Draco gülümseyerek yaklaştı. "Bu kulüp yeni açıldı. Hem tam olarak ne tür yerleri sevdiğini de bilmiyorum, ama sana her birini teker teker göstereceğimden emin olabilirsin. Ama bugün Maddox'a gidiyoruz. Seveceğini umuyorum."

İçeri girdiklerinde ışıklar Hermione'nin gözü aldı. Son derece şık, deri goblenleri, ışıklı sütunları ve yine üstlerinde buz dolu kovalardaki şampanya şişeleri ağırlayan ve sürekli renk değiştiren ışıklı masalarıyla gerçekten çarpıcı bir dizayna sahip bir yerdi. Köşedeki bir yerdeki deri koltuklara oturdular. Müzik insanın kanını kaynatıyordu.

Draco ona eğildi. "Aynı zamanda çok hoş bir restoranı var. İtalyan mutfağından örnekler veriyor. Bir ara denemeliyiz, ben de gitmedim."

"Harika." dedi Hermione.

İçki siparişi verdikten sonra, bir süre temposu artan müzikle salınan insanları izlediler. Hermione'nin içi içini yerken, Draco da kendi düşüncelerine gömülmüştü. Ortamdaki ışık hafif bir kırmızıya döndüğünde müzik sustu ve yeni başlayan parça ile çiftler yakınlaştılar.

Draco Hermione'ye elini uzatınca, eli ayağına dolaşarak kalkan genç kadın, bu gece elini ikinci kez tutan ellerin sıcaklığı ile kalbi çoktan çarpmaya başlamış halde piste ilerledi. Beline dokunan el ile hafif bir soluk aldı. Draco onun elini alıp omzuna koydu. Biraz samimi bir başlangıç olacağını fark eden Hermione, içli müzik ile genç adamın vücudunun sıcaklığı birleşince heyecanla yutkundu. Draco'ya yaklaşınca yanağı genç adamın çenesine dayandı ve titreyerek gözlerini kapattı.

Draco, kollarına aldığı genç kadının hafifçe titrediğini hissedince yatıştırmak amacıyla –ya da tam tersi bilemiyordu- biraz daha kendine çekti. Bir yandan da kendi kalbinin çarpıntısına şaşıyordu. Bir eli genç kadının incecik belinde, diğer eli sırtından yönlendirerek yavaşça dönerken, saçlarının kokusunu içine çekti.

Draco'nun nefesi yanağına çarptığında genç kadın bir soluk aldı. Draco onu biraz daha kendine çekti. Bunun üzerine dudaklarını kanatacak kadar ısıran genç kadın, yüreği deli gibi çarparak kasılınca, hiç farkına varmadan, genç adamın omzunu sıktı. Draco her şeyin farkında, başka bir şey yapmadan bir süre sessizce dansa devam etti.

Mükemmel bir uyum içinde, bedenleri birbirine yaslanmış ve her iki beden de birbirinin fazlasıyla farkında olarak müziğe uyarlarken, Draco şarkının sözlerine gülümsedi.

 _Sen benim her şeyimsin._

 _Daima… Sonsuza dek…_

 _Seni ilk gördüğümde_

 _Bir daha korkmayacağımı biliyordum…_

 _Çünkü senin aşkınla_

 _Yeniden doğduğumu hissettim._

Yükselen nota ile genç kadını döndürürken Hermione tekrar omuzlarına tutundu. Başını ona doğru kaldırdığında parıl parıl yanan gözleri onunkilerle buluştu. Her iki gözde de arzu alev alev yanarken, Draco'nun sarışın başı yavaşça eğildi ve dudakları genç kadının hafif aralık dudaklarına kapandı.

 _Sen ve ben bugün dans edeceğiz._

 _Gökyüzünde, beyaz bir bulut üzerinde…_

 _Benim için,_

 _Gözlerin yıldızlar gibi parlayacak_

 _Sen benim her şeyimsin…_

Alev alev yanan dudaklar dudaklarını örttüğünde Hermione'nin soluğu kesildi ve dengesini sağlamak için yine genç adamın omuzlarına tutundu. Gözleri kapalı, sıcacık dudakların öpmeye devam etmesine izin verdi. Draco'nun kolları onu daha sıkı sardı. Omzundaki elin canını acıtacak denli sıktığının farkındaydı, ama onu bırakamadı, bırakamazdı. Hele de dudaklarının tadını aldıktan sonra. Bir eli genç kadının boynundan tutup nazikçe eğdi ve öpüşünü derinleşirdi. Sıcak bir dilin dudaklarının arasına sokulması ile Hermione daha fazla dayanamayarak inledi ve bir eli istemsizce kalkıp boynundan yukarıya, ipeksi sarı saçların arasına uzandı. Kendilerinden geçmiş bir vaziyette öpüşürken zamanı, mekânı ve de müziği unuttular.

* * *

Ferrari'nin motor sesi bahçede duyulduğunda, Malfoy çifti henüz yatmamıştı. Lucius başını elindeki dosyadan kaldırıp merakla eşine baktı. Narcissa da omzu ile bilmiyorum işareti yapıp, dudaklarını hafifçe büzüp, kapıya döndü. Az sonra ayak sesleri duyuldu ve lacivert ceketini sırtına atmış, parmaklarının ucuyla tutan sarışın genç adam kapıya bir omzunu yaslayarak, diğer elini cebine soktu ve ailesine kaygısızca gülümsedi. Bu tasasız ve rahat görünüm karşısında anne baba tekrar bakışırken, Draco onları selamladı. "İyi geceler ve yatmadığınıza sevindim."

"Her şey yolunda mı oğlum?" Lucius oğlunun keyifli mi yoksa sarhoş mu olduğunu bilmek istiyordu.

"Yolunda baba, merak etme."

Ona temin edici bir tebessüm yollayan Draco bakışlarını annesine çevirdi.

"Bir şey söylemek için geldim."

"Evet?" Narcissa dikkat kesilmişti. Oğlu gece otelde kalmak varken, neden o kadar süre araba sürmüştü? O da kocası gibi sarhoş olmasından fazlasıyla endişelenmişti.

Draco kapıdan doğrulup, hâlâ aynı tebessüm dudaklarında, annesine göz kırptı. "Düğün hazırlıklarına başlayabilirsin."

Narcissa'nın ağzı açılırken, Lucius kaşlarını kaldırdı. İyi geceler dileyip bir şarkı mırıldanarak uzaklaşan genç adamın arkasından bir süre bakakaldılar. Sonra Lucius gözlerini karısına çevirdi. Narcissa da ona bakınca birden gülmeye başladılar.

"Sanırım planlaman gereken bir düğün var." dedi Lucius keyifle.

* * *

Hermione, otel odasından girer girmez hiçbir şey düşünmemeye çabalayarak kendini banyoya atmış, sıcak küvetin içinde su neredeyse buz gibi olana dek oturmuştu. Kafasını boş tutmak için o kadar çaba göstermişti ki, başı ağrımaya başlamıştı.

Uykuya dalamayacağının bilincinde, pijamalarını giyip, saati umursamadan kendine kahve hazırladı ve salona geçip sürgülü kapıları sonuna dek açarak içeri hava gelmesini sağladı. Yüreği göğsüne sığamayacak kadar büyümüş, kaburgalarını delip çıkmak ister gibiydi. Işıklı geceye bakarken, derin nefesler alarak baş ağrısını hafifletmeye çalıştı. Yetmiyor gibi, sanki boğazına bir yumru oturmuş gibiydi. Şurada tanışalı ne kadar olmuştu ki, neden duygularının böyle çağlamasına izin vermişti?

Geri dönüp kumandayı arandı ve öylesine bir kanal bulmaya çabaladı. Sessizliğe tahammül edemeyecekti. Bir müzik kanalında durduğunda kumandayı koltuğa fırlattı. Hareketli parça hiç de tarzı değildi, ama etraf da en azından artık sessiz değildi. Geri balkona çıkıp, sırtını pencerenin pervazına dayayıp, gözlerini kapattı. O müziği çalmasınlar yeterdi. Artık o şarkıyı asla dinleyemezdi. Dinlemeyecekti zaten. Normalde çok sevdiği bir parçaydı, ama danstan sonra onu bir daha dinlememeye karar vermişti. Gözlerini açıp sıkıntı ile dudaklarını kemirdi. Ne yapmıştı? Draco'nun onu öpmesine izin vermişti. Hem de ne öpücük… Genç kızın bedenine ateş basarken, dudaklarının üstündeki dudakları hissetmek ister gibi dudakları aralandı. Birden hızlı hızlı nefes alıp kaşlarını çattı. Ne yapıyordu? Öpüştüğü yetmiyormuş gibi, bir de burada durmuş öpücüğü hayal ediyordu. Zırvalamayı kesmeliydi.

Hayır, bu sefer kahve bir işe yaramayacaktı. Fincanı sehpaya bırakıp, dışarıdaki bara ilerledi. Bu gece karıştırdığı içkiler onu kesin uyuturdu. İçkilere bakarken, duvara monte edilmiş raftaki şaraplardan birini çekti. Etikete baktı ve başını salladı. "Dünyanın parası olmasan da içerdim." diye söylenerek beyaz şarabı açıp, bir kadehe doldurdu ve hem şişeyi hem de kadehi alıp, sehpayı biraz öteye itekleyerek yerdeki şık halının üzerine oturdu. Şişeyi sehpaya koyup sırtını koltuğa yasladı ve bağdaş kurdu. Hızlıca yuvarladığı ilk kadehten sonra kendinde ne çakırkeyiflik ne de uyku gibi bir belirti göremeyince söylenerek bir tane daha doldurdu. Gözleri duvardaki televizyonda bir bar tezgâhında dans eden kızlarla dolu şarkıya odaklandı.

Neden onu öpmesine izin vermişti? Neden? İç çekip bir yudum şarap içti ve bir kızın minicik şortlu kalçalarını kamera önünde sallamasını izledi. O bir çift kurşuni göze, biçimli ellere ya da sarı saçlara gidecek bir kadın değildi ki. Şimdi minicik şortlu dört kadın birden dans ediyordu. Kadehiyle oynarken yutkundu. Draco Malfoy onu öpmüştü.

Ginny'nin sesini duydu adeta. _Öpüşmek bazen dünyayı değiştirebilir._

Dünyası değişmiş miydi?

Hayır.

Evet.

Tanrım dünyası değişmişti. Dehşet içinde doğrulurken, kadehi sallandı ve birkaç damla şarap ipek pijamalarına sıçradı. Kadehi sehpaya koyup, pijamayı hiç umursamadan öylece durdu. Dünyası değişmişti. Ve içi acıyordu. Gözlerinin gerisinde de bir acı hissetti. Birden yeni başlayan müzikle başını kaldırdı. Dolu gözlerle ekrana bakarken, bu şarkıcının neden bugün ona musallat olduğunu merak etti. Yaşlar gözlerinden süzüldü.

Bir yandan ağlıyor bir yandan gülüyordu. Bu keder dolu şarkıyı herkes bilirdi. Acı biten bir aşkın hikâyesiydi. Eğer kliplerden şans tutmuş olsaydı, tam isabet olacaktı. İçli parça ile hıçkırırken, kendine neden ağladığını sorarak bağırmak istiyordu, ama öylesine karmaşık duygularla doluydu ki, sorsa bile cevap alamayacağını biliyordu. Belki de zaman zaman her insanın yaşadığı ve nedenini bilemediği duygusal boşalma anlarından biriydi. Evet evet, öyleydi. İçini hafif hafif çekerken kendi kendine başını salladı. Bu hatayı bir daha yapmayacaktı. O adamla öpüşemezdi. O adama dokunamazdı. Hatta o adamı düşünemezdi bile. O Pansy'nin… Dehşetli bir soluk verdi. Aman Tanrım Pansy!

Elini ağzına kapatıp, tüm gece boyunca neredeyse hiç düşünmediği arkadaşını daha yeni hatırlamanın verdiği şokla sarsıldı. Bu kadar mı aklı başından gitmişti? Draco Malfoy onu bu kadar mı etkilemişti? Gözlerini silip suçluluk içinde doğruldu ve çantasını kaptı. Malfoy'un son anda hatırlayıp verdiği telefonunu çantadan çıkardı ve dudaklarını ısırarak saate baktı. Maldivler'de sabah henüz ışıyor olmalıydı. Peki, Pansy erken kalkar mıydı acaba? Hiç sanmıyordu, ama onunla konuşmazsa aklını kaçıracaktı. Kumandasını aranıp televizyonu ve kederli şarkıyı kapattı.

"Alo?" Pansy'nin uykulu sesi duyuldu.

"Benim."

"Fark ettim, Herm, saatten haberin var mı?"

"Biliyorum, özür dilerim, ama konuşmam gerekti."

"Bana her şeyin ortaya çıkmadığını söyle!"

"Hayır, çıkmadı, o değil."

"Ah, iyi o zaman." Pansy esnerken kelimeler zor anlaşıldı. "Sonra konuşabiliriz demek bu."

"Lütfen kapatma!" Sesi çığlık gibi çıkmıştı.

Bir an hattın ucundan ses gelmedi. Pansy ses tonundan önemli bir şey olduğunu fark etmişti. "Tamam, bana yüzümü yıkamam için zaman ver."

"Beklerim." Kısa bir an kulağına hafif gürültüler geldi.

"Geldim. Anlat bakalım."

"Söylemem gereken bir şey var." dedi Hermione hafif bir sesle.

"Dinliyorum."

Genç kadın kelimelerini toplamaya çalışırken, Pansy sabırsızlıkla iç çekti. "Herm, orada mısın?"

"Evet, buradayım, sadece-sadece nasıl söyleyeceğimi düşünüyorum."

"Tanrı aşkına sorun ne?"

"Draco beni öptü."

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. "Eee?" dedi sonra Pansy. "Yani?"

"Yani mi? Yani mi? Sana ne dediğimi duydun mu Pansy. Müstakbel kocanın beni öptüğünü söyledim."

"Eh," dedi Pansy'nin sesi. "Bu kaçınılmazdı zaten, değil mi?"

Hermione cevaplamadı. İçi içini yerken dudaklarını ısırıp duruyordu. Hattın ucunda bir sessizlik oldu. Bir an sonra bir kahkaha geldi. "Tanrım, iyi öpüşüyor galiba."

"Kahrol Pansy!" Pansy hâlâ gülerken, genç kızın gözleri dolu dolu olmuştu.

"Önemli değil tatlım, ama bir iyilik yap da onunla yatma olur mu?"

"Sen-sen-sen beni ne sanıyorsun?" diye kekeledi Hermione.

"Sadece şaka yapıyorum Herm, hadi gidip biraz uyu canım ve kafana hiçbir şeyi takma. Bir iki öpücükten bir şey çıkmaz. Göreceksin bak, sabah her şey daha güzel görünecek gözüne."

Telefonu kapattığında, Pansy'nin umursamaması genç kadının vicdan azabını biraz azaltsa da, içindeki yangına çare olmamıştı. Ki zaten çare olabilecek bir şeyi Pansy'nin söylemesini de bekleyemezdi. Beyaz yatak örtüsünü ve laptopunu alıp geldi, koltuğa oturdu ve sehpayı önüne çekti. Kadehteki şarabından bir yudum daha içti. Laptopu açtı ve kısa bir araştırmanın ardından aradığını buldu. Historia de un amor'un hüzünlü notaları tekrar odayı doldurdu. Yatak örtüsüne sarınıp koltuğa uzandı.

 _Artık yanımda değilsin, sevgilim_

 _Ve ruhumda sadece yalnızlık var,_

 _Seni göremediğim sürece._

 _Tanrı beni sana neden âşık etti?_

 _Daha fazla acı çekmem için mi?_

 _Sen varoluş sebebimdin_

 _Hayranlığım, ibadet gibiydi._

 _Öpücüklerinde bulduğum şey,_

 _O samimiyetti, bana ,_

 _Aşkı ve tutkuyu veren._

 _Bu bir aşk hikâyesi._

 _Eşi olmayan._

 _Anlamamı sağlayan,_

 _İyiyi ve kötüyü._

 _Hayatıma ışık saçan,_

 _Sonra kapandı._

 _Ah! Ne karanlık bir hayat!_

 _Aşkın olmadan yaşayamam!_

* * *

Öğlene doğru çalan telefon ile uyanan Hermione, telefonun ucunda Narcissa Malfoy'u bulunca yutkundu.

"Merhaba hayatım, ben Narcissa."

"Merhaba Mrs. Malfoy."

"Umarım rahatsız etmemişimdir."

"Ah, elbette hayır."

"Uyandırdım sanırım."

"Biraz geç yatmıştım da. Ben-biz-"

"Biliyorum hayatım. Draco ile beraberdiniz."

"Ee-şey evet."

"Tamam. Seninle tekrar görüşebiliriz diye umuyordum."

"Ah, şey-" diye yutkundu yine Hermione.

Bir şey demesine de gerek yoktu aslında, çünkü Narcissa konuşmaya devam ediyordu. "Yarın biraz alışveriş yapacağım. John Galliano benim için ufak bir gösteri yapacak. Ona özel bir misafir getireceğimi söyledim. Gönlünce alışveriş yapabilirsin tatlım."

"Ben ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum-"

"Ah! Bir şey söylemene gerek yok. Gerçi sen Paris'te pek çok şey bulabiliyorsundur, ayrıca dünyayı da gezdiğini biliyorum, ama bizzat Galliano'dan özel bir kreasyon sahibi olabilmek bir ayrıcalıktır. Bu da sürprizim."

"Ah!" diyebilen Hermione korku içinde yutkundu. John Galliano da kimdi?

"Önce birlikte DeBeers'e uğrarız, daha sonra Stephen'den şapka bakacağım. Öteki hafta için Mcqueen'e de özel bir kreasyon isteğinde bulundum. Çok memnun olmuş ve istediğim özelliklerde bir şeyler hazırlayacak. Ayrıca arzu ettiğin bir şeyler olursa da ekletebilirim."

"Ben şey, hiç gerek yok, aslında yeterli elbisem var."

Hattın ucunda bir iç çekiş duyuldu. "Asla yeterli değildir tatlım." Hermione bir şey söyleyemeden de devam etti. "Sana uygunsa yarın öğlen seni alayım, birlikte yemek yiyelim ve sonra da keyifli turumuzu atarız."

"Ben- olur elbette." Ne diyebilirdi ki başka? Tanrım, alışveriş yapacakları hiç aklına gelmemişti.

"Ayrıca Draco'ya seni bugün rahatsız etmemesini söyledim, çünkü yarın biraz yoracağım seni."

"Ah, ee- evet." İşte bu harika bir haberdi.

"Öyleyse yarın görüşürüz." Telefon kapandı. Aptal bakışlarla bir süre elindeki telefona bakan genç kadın kafasını silkeleyerek ayılmaya çabaladı.

* * *

Hattın öbür ucunda "Aman Tanrım Hermione!" diyen bir çığlık duyuldu. "Galliano, Dior'un baş tasarımcısıdır, benim için kreasyon mu hazırlayacakmış?" Duraklayıp iç geçirdi. "Yani senin için, of…"

"Elbise sorun değil Pans."

"Saçmalama Herm, aldığın her şey senin, zaten sana göre tasarlanacaklar."

"Bak senin isteklerini iletirim, sorun olmaz."

"Herm, bu tartışmayı tekrar yapmayalım, olur mu?"

"Benim için sorun değil. Zaten bir daha nerede giyeceğim?"

"Sorun olmadığını biliyorum, hem orası belli olmaz, belki dükkânı lüks bir yere çevirirsiniz ve şık giyinirsiniz."

Hermione gülerken, Pansy de güldü. "Tamam, bakalım, nerelere uğrayacaksınız anlat. Ayrıca sana sorular yöneltecektir, kısaca üstünden geçelim. Eline bir kâğıt kalem al."

Pansy ona ciddi açıklamalar yaparak, tüyolar verirken, genç kadın dikkatle not almaya başladı.

* * *

Draco işte yoğun bir gün geçirmiş ve genç kadını ancak akşama doğru arayabilmişti. Annesinin dinlenmesine izin vermesi yönündeki arzusunu dinlemiş ve gece için plan da yapmamıştı. Telefonu kısa bir süre çaldıktan sonra açılınca endişelendi.

"Alo?"

"Merhaba."

"Merhaba Pansy, çok işim olduğundan erken arayamadım."

"Önemli değil."

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Hermione kendini mesafeli olmaya zorlarken, Draco hattın ucundaki soğuk sese neyin sebep olduğunu düşünüyordu.

"Her şey yolunda mı?"

Bu soruyu daha önce de duyan Hermione, içini çekmemek için dudağını ısırdı. "Elbette." Başka bir soru gelmemesi için atıldı. "Çiçeklerini aldım, çok güzeller. Teşekkür ederim."

"Rica ederim, işe giderken kendim seçtim."

Hermione yutkundu. Gözlerini kapatırken, keşke bunu söylemeseydi diye düşünüyordu. Draco bir sorun olduğunun artık farkında, ne yapması gerektiğini düşünerek hattın sessizliğini dinliyordu.

"Annen aradı."

"Evet biliyorum. Alışveriş." diye güldü Draco.

"Öyle." Ses o kadar isteksizdi ki, Draco tekrar düşündü. Kadınlar alışverişi severdi. Öyleyse bu iç çekişlerin sebebi neydi? Acaba Pansy, annesinden mi çekiniyordu? Koltuğunda dönerek telefonu öbür eline aldı ve bir deneme yaptı.

"Annem seni yemez."

"Ben-" Hermione panikle atıldı. "Öyle bir şey düşünmedim."

"Bilmem, çok isteksiz çıktı da sesin. Erteletebilirim istersen."

Hermione kendine lanetler yağdırarak bir nefes aldı. Mesafe koyacağım derken, durumu batıracaktı. "Özür dilerim Draco, sabahtan beri kötü bir baş ağrım var ve başım ağrırken gerçekten çekilmez oluyorum."

Draco, sesin birden içten gelmesiyle rahatlayarak hafifçe gülümsedi. "İlaç almadın mı?"

"Sabah almadım. Akşamki içkiden sandım, geçer dedim. Geçmeyince öğlen aldım, ama sanırım geç oldu."

"Anlıyorum. İlaç ya da doktor yollamamı ister misin?"

Hermione birden güldü. "Bana doktor mu yollayacaksın?"

"Seni gülümsetecekse evet. Dur, hayır, vazgeçtim, doktor olmaz, özellikle seni gülümsetecekse..."

İkisi de sustu. Hermione yüzünde oluşan tebessümün farkındaydı. Draco da öteki tarafta gülümsüyordu.

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy ile alışveriş hızlı başladı. Hermione, Debeers'te yalnızca minicik gül goncalarından oluşan zarif ve şahane bir set seçti. Pansy'nin isteği ile internet araştırması sonucunda görüp beğendiği setti bu. Pansy'ye bunu asla kabul etmeyeceğini bildirmiş, ama genç kadın bu tartışmayı sonra yapmalarını rica etmişti. O rahatça seçimini yapınca, Narcissa da seti beğeni ile onaylamıştı.

Şapka alışverişi sırasında fikir belirtmekten öte bir şey yapmadı Hermione. Mümkün olduğunca da zevkine göre tercih belirtti, ama Pansy'nin uyarısını aklından hiç çıkarmadan, en kötü renk ve deseni bile asla kötülemedi. Sadece ya renkte başka bir şey arzu etti ya da Dior veya Chanel elbisesine uymayacağını iddia etti. Güzel ve zarif parçalarda da gönül almayı unutmadı. Buna rağmen ısrarlar sonucu ekose desenli bir şapkayı almaktan kurtulamadı. Pansy'nin telefonda sanki karşısında bir tasarımcı varmış gibi örnek alışverişler sunduğu konuşmayı daha kendine has bir tavır takınarak taklit etti. Ve öyle başarılı oldu ki, gittiği her yerde gönülleri kazanmayı başardı. Dışarı çıkarlarken, Narcissa her seferinde onu hem zevki hem inceliği için takdir ettiğini belirtmeyi ihmal etmedi.

Nihayet Narcissa'nın tüm alışverişi bittiğinde –ki paketler dolusu olmuştu- kadın enerjik bir tavırla şoföre "Claridge's." deyip arkasına yaslandı ve "Çay bütün yorgunluğumuzu alır." diyerek Hermione'ye gülümsedi. Genç kadın içini çekmemek için kendini zor tuttu. O da kahve için aynısını söyleyebilirdi.

* * *

Beş yıldızlı lüks otel Claridge's, yüksek tavanlı şık altın rengi ile harmanlanmış lobisinden, dünyaca ünlü restoran Gordon Ramsey'e, Art deco tarzında ihtişamlı bir bardan, ışıl ışıl fuayesine kadar her köşesinden zarafet akan, insana kendini prenses gibi hissettiren bir oteldi.

Merkezindeki muhteşem gümüş beyaz ışıklı heykeli, mis kokulu taptaze gülleri, yüksek tavanı ve zarif, yeşilli kremli geometrik desenli koltukları ile fuaye, beş çayı içmek isteyen elit tabaka hanımlarıyla doluydu. Masalarına ulaşana kadar Narcissa, pek çok başka masaya selam verdi ve Hermione, kendi üstündeki meraklı bakışlarla gerildi. Oturduklarında iyice sessizleşmişti. Yüreğinde ilk tanışma günlerinde hissettiği panikten çok sıkıntı vardı. Bu aileye yalan söylemek şimdi onun canını yakıyordu. Elbette bu sefer ilk defaki korku olmayacaktı, çünkü işler ilerlemişti, ama işte bu Hermione'yi daha çok yaralıyordu. Ne olacak ki diye düşünmüştü. Zengin ve duygusuzlar, bazı şeyleri önemsemezler. Ama bak neler olmuştu. Bir kere zengin ve duygusuz değillerdi. Buz gibi görünen Narcissa bile öyle değildi. İlk başlarda temkinli de olsa genç kadına gittikçe daha fazla sempati gösteriyordu. Ama bakalım durumu öğrendiğinde de aynı sempatiyi gösterecek miydi?

"Sessizleştin."

Başını kaldırdığında Narcissa'nın dikkatle onu izlediğini fark etti. Yüzündeki üzüntü izlerini silmeye fırsat bulamamıştı.

"Her şey yolunda mı tatlım?"

Birden bu kadına açılmak, oynadığı oyunu anlatmak ve onu affetmesi için yalvarmak geçti içinden, ama son anda kendini toparlayıp başını salladı ve hatta gülümsemeyi bile başardı.

"İyiyim. Baş ağrım vardı dün, uykusuz bıraktı beni." Bu bahane kurtarıcı olmuştu.

"Evet, Draco söyledi. Sana özel çay hazırlatacağım, bir fincan iç, bir şeyin kalmaz."

"Zahmet etmeyin."

"Ne zahmeti? Lafı mı olur? Çay demişken siparişimizi de verelim de rahatlayalım."

Menüleri alırken Hermione kendisininkini açınca, Narcissa menü üzerinden genç kadına baktı. Hayır, baş ağrısı dün olabilirdi, ama az önce yüzünde gördüğü üzüntünün sebebi olamazdı. Ona bir şey söylemek istemişti, ama birden vazgeçmişti. Draco hem dün gece hem de sabah öyle keyifliydi ki, gecesinin mutlu geçtiği belli oluyordu. Ama Pansy ile karşılaştığında onu Draco gibi mutlu görmemişti. Aksine bir tedirginlik ve sıkıntı içindeydi genç kadın. Evde karşılaştıklarında ve yemekte onu biraz toy bulmuş ve tanışma endişesi ve evlilik korkusu içinde olduğunu düşünmüştü. Fakat Draco, onun yirmi altı senedir tanıdığı oğlu Draco, ilk defa bu kadar mutlu görünürken, üstüne üstlük kendi arzusu ile evlilik kararı vermişken, evleneceği bu genç hanımın nesi vardı böyle?

Düşünceli bir halde menüye döndü. Bu konuyu kocası ile konuşmalı ve oğluna da belki birkaç soru sormalıydı. Ya da belki Draco'yu hiç karıştırmamak ve genç kadını gözlemek daha iyi olabilirdi.

Hermione, izlendiğinden habersiz, menüde tüm dünya çaylarının sıralandığını görünce iç geçirip yutkundu. Sonunda çaresizce klasik çayı tercih etti. Narcissa normal çay saati siparişi verdikten sonra bir süre az önceki alışverişten bahsettiler. Az sonra siparişleri de geldi.

Bir anda masaları tazecik elmalı, kuru üzümlü çörekler, ufak meyve tabakları, bembeyaz kaymak, reçeller, parmak sandviçler, minik tatlılar ile gösterişli bir kahvaltı sofrasına dönüşmüştü. Narcissa keyifle çayını yudumlayıp, servislere uzandığında, Hermione de çayını içti. Gariptir, ama çay birden ona iyi gelmişti. Kahve diye tutturmayınca mı yoksa gerçekten sıcak bir şeye ihtiyacı olduğundan mı bilemedi, ama şu an çayın tadını çıkarabilirdi. Yeni soru gelmeden fincanı bıraktı ve göz ucu ile Narcissa'nın yaptıklarını izleyerek ikramlara uzanıp yemeye başladı. Nihayet arkalarına yaslanıp fincanlarını ellerine aldıklarında sarışın kadın ona gülümsedi.

"Şimdi özel bir konuyu konuşmamızın tam zamanı."

Hermione gerildi. Özel ne?

"Birbirimizi daha iyi tanımamız gerektiğine inanıyorum, Pansy." dedi tatlı bir sesle Mrs. Malfoy. "Artık otelde kalmak yerine bizimle kalabilirsin sanıyorum."

"Çok teşekkür ederim," diye telaşla atıldı Hermione, birden panik olarak. "Ama gerçekten gerek yok."

"Ah hayır." dedi Narcissa karşı koyman gereksiz der gibi bir ses tonuyla. "Asıl otelde kalmana gerek yok."

"Fakat ben-"

"Bundan sonra bizimle kalman için gerekli ayarlamaları yaptım."

"Fakat-"

"Ama otelden ayrılma işlemine karışmak istemedim canım. Senin için de uygunsa seni alması için yarın şoförü yollayacağım."

Hermione dehşet içinde kadına bakakalmıştı. Ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Otel, evi gibi olmasa bile, en azından kaçıp sığınabildiği tek limandı. O koskoca evde nereye saklanacaktı?

* * *

John Galliano'nun kullandığı geniş stüdyo tipi butiğe girdiklerinde onları bizzat kendisi, ardında bir yardımcı ekibi ile karşıladı. İnce uzun bir salonda, yumuşacık lacivert kadife koltuklara oturdular ve ardı ardına ikrama uğradılar. Galliano, yanlarına oturdu ve ona sorular yöneltip durdu. Arkada biri her cevabı not alıyordu. Renkler, tarzlar, işlemeler, süsler… Hermione Pansy'den öğrendiği şeyler sorulduğundan, tek tek cevaplayabildiği için rahattı. Monique de internet araştırması sırasında ona yardım etmişti ve genç kadın neyin ne olduğunu, soruları yanıtlayacak kadar öğrenebilmişti. Nihayet sorular bitip de adam gülümseyerek kalkınca, Hermione lüks otelde zaten son anda boğazına tıkanmış olan çay fincanını bıraktı ve biraz dinlenme hayaliyle arkasına yaslandı. Aklı başından gitmiş ve yolun geri kalanında sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Narcissa onu konuşmaya zorlamamıştı neyse ki. Ama düşündükçe endişe içini kemirip duruyordu. Ne yapacaktı?

Tam karşı duvarda bir perde açılırken nefes aldı ve dikkatini toplamaya çabaladı. Bu defilede en az dört elbise almak zorundaydı. Bu durumda tasarımcıyı onurlandırırdı. Pansy ise lütfedip beş tane almasını tavsiye etmişti, hatta beğenirse istediği kadar, böylece tasarımcı bu müşterisini unutmazdı. Gerçi hatırlanmak Hermione'nin umurunda değildi, ama Pansy adı ile orada olduğu için ve Narcissa da onunla olduğu için üstüne düşeni yapacaktı. Canlı bir müzik arka planda çalmaya başladı ve ilk manken perdenin önünde göründü. Saks mavisi muhteşem bir abiye ve yüksek topuklar ile önlerine kadar gelip sağa sola döndü ve elbisenin incelenmesine fırsat verdi. Sonra artistik bir hareketle arkasını dönüp gerisin geri geldiği yöne ilerledi. Tam perdenin önünde tekrar dönüp, içeri yeni biri girerken çekildi. Bu sefer kırmızı bir elbise vardı sırada. Elbiselerden giyebileceklerini seçmek arzusundaydı, ama ilk iki elbise de çok hoş ve zarifti. Gülümseyerek sıradaki fildişi elbiseyi izledi. Mankenler sıra sıra gidip gelirken, Hermione elbiseleri aklında tutmakta zorlanmaya başladı ve defilenin sonunda tasarımcı ve Narcissa ona döndüklerinde heyecan içinde hepsine bayıldığını itiraf etti. Bazılarını tekrar görmek istediğinde tüm elbiseleri dikkatle gözden geçirip, şatafatlı iki taneyi bile listesine Pansy için ekleyerek, tam sekiz elbise aldı. Herkesin yüzünde güllerin açtığı bir alışveriş oldu bu. Hermione ise gülümsemekten yorulmuştu, tek arzusu sığınağında saklanarak son bir gece daha geçirebilmekti.

* * *

Hafta sonu sadece sıkıntı ile başladı. Monique öğlen içeri girer girmez Hermione dertlendi.

"Ben o evde ne yapacağım Monique?" Adeta kapana kısılmış gibiydi. "Yani sıkılıp kendimi dışarı bile atamam. Bir bahane bulamaz mıyız?"

Monique, bir elinde notebook'u diğerinde bir dergi ona ciddi bir ifade ile baktı. "Mümkün değil. Miss Parkinson da onayladı. Bu büyük bir onur. Asıl davet edilmeseydiniz kötü olurdu."

"Orada nereye gideceğim ki? Bahçeye mi kaçacağım? Yoo, hayır, ben dükkâna geri dönüyorum."

"Hayır efendim dönmüyorsunuz. Biraz rahatlar mısınız?"

"Nasıl rahatlayacağım ki?"

"Lütfen oturun!"

Otururken, Monique'in sesindeki ciddiyeti fark eden genç kadın yutkundu. "Ne oldu?"

"Sanırım bunu görmeniz gerek." Monique elindeki dergiyi ona uzatınca, Hermione şaşkınca aldı. Genç asistan sayfalardan birini, renkli bir post it yapıştırarak işaretlemişti. Genç kadın sayfayı açtığında gözleri de kocaman açıldı. "Ah, hayır!"

DRACO MALFOY YENİ BİR SOSYETE GÜZELİ İLE BİRLİKTE GÖRÜLDÜ

Manşetin altında Draco ve Hermione kulüpten çıkarken çekilmiş iki ayrı resim vardı. Hemen kapı önünde yakalanmış boydan fotoğraflarını önemli bulmayarak asıl fotoğrafa ek yapmışlardı. Büyük resim ise Draco, bir eli Hermione'nin belinde samimi bir şekilde konuşurken ve Hermione de ona bakarken çekilmişti. Her ikisi de az önce samimi dakikalar geçirmişlerdi ve o dakikaların etkisi hâlâ devam ediyordu. Dolayısıyla fotoğraf Hermione'nin kahverengi gözlerindeki tatlı bakışı yakalamıştı. Onunla da kalmamış Draco'nun ilgi dolu bakışlarını bile yansıtabilmeyi başarmıştı. Hermione resmi çeken şahsiyeti acı acı tebrik etti. İç çekip alttaki yazıyı okumaya başladı.

 _Malfoy Holding'in varisi, onlarca genç kadının hayalini süsleyen bekâr, yakışıklı, sarışın playboy Draco Malfoy, önceki akşam yeni açılan kulüp Maddox'da görüntülendi._

 _Yakışıklı bekârın, evlilik hazırlığı içinde olduğuna dair fısıltılar tüm sosyetede çalkalanmasına rağmen, Malfoy ailesinden henüz onaylayıcı bir yorum gelmemişti. Dün geceki eğlenceye bakılırsa, bu dedikodunun yanlış bir ihtimal olması kuvvetle muhtemel. Zira genç Malfoy, yanındaki kumral güzelle tüm gece boyunca el ele göz gözeydi. Bu çarpıcı sosyete güzelinin adı öğrenilemedi, ama birbirlerine olan ilgilerine bakılırsa genç hanımı yeniden görmemiz yüksek bir ihtimal._

 _Tüm çabalara rağmen adını öğrenmeyi başaramadığımız sosyete güzeli, üstündeki muhteşem gece mavisi Oscar de la Renta imzalı gece elbisesi ve Louboutin ayakkabıları ile can yakıyordu. Malfoy ile ne zaman ve nerede tanıştıkları merak konusu olan güzel, görüntüsü ve tavırları ile iyi bir aileden geldiğini kanıtlarken, Malfoy'un daha önce görülmemiş bir şekilde genç kadına yakınlık göstermesi akıllarda soru işareti bıraktı. Acaba genç bekârın gözlerden saklamak istediği bu esrarengiz sevgili kim?_

Başını kaldırıp asistana baktı ve dergiyi sehpaya attı. "Her şey bitti ha?"

"Hayır efendim. Bugün otelden ayrılıyorsunuz, aslında bu teklif tam zamanında geldi."

İç geçiren Hermione köşeye sıkıştığını düşündü. "Sen ne yapacaksın?"

"Ben uygun bir otele yerleşeceğim ve sizin isteklerinizin yerine gelmesini sağlayacağım. Yirmi dört saat bana ulaşabilirsiniz. Acil durumlarda panik yapmak yerine beni arayın."

Asistanın sesindeki şakacı tonu fark eden Hermione kaşlarını kaldırdı ve gülümsedi. "Sen olmasan ben ne yapardım?"

Monique ciddiyetle cevapladı. "Çoktan evinize dönmüş olurdunuz."

Hermione bu açık sözlülükle gözleri hayretle açılarak bir kahkaha attı. "Doğru söylüyorsun, harika fikir, kaybol gözümün önünden!" Asistan da bıyık altından gülerek masaya ilerledi ve çalışmaya hazırlandı.

Telefonu çalınca Draco olması ihtimali ile gerilen Hermione, Ginny'nin adını görünce rahatlayarak açtı.

"Selam Ginny."

"Sana da selam sosyete güzeli!"

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu ve Hermione'nin gözleri dergiye gitti. Onlar magazin okumazdı ki. Bir rastlantı olduğunu umarak yutkundu. "Nerden çıktı şimdi bu?"

"Dergiden."

Tüm umutları yıkılırken, "Oh!" diyerek koltuğa çöktü.

"Oh ya!" diyen Ginny'nin sesi sertti. "Malfoy'un yanındaki yeni güzel, harika doğrusu, Parvati aramasa haberim bile olmayacaktı."

"Tanrım o nerden biliyor?"

"Onlar tüm magazin dergilerine aboneler unuttun mu?"

"Olamaz!"

"Oldu bile. Sen orada ne halt ediyorsun Hermione? Malfoy'la takılmak da neyin nesi? Hem Pansy nerede? Lütfen bana onun da bir adım arkandan dışarı çıktığını, ama kameranın sadece seni çektiğini söyle."

"Ginny- ben- ben-"

"Bana kekeleme, bu resimde sevgili gibi çıkmışsınız, umarım photoshop falandır, artık Cher'e Oprah'ın vücudunu bile gerçek gibi monte ediyorlar, biliyorum, bana hile olduğunu söyle."

"Ginny-"

"Evet?" Bir sessizlik daha olunca Ginny devam etti. "Sabırla cümlenin devamını bekliyorum. Lütfen öznenin yanına fiil, nesne ve tümleç falan da kat. Ne kadar çok, o kadar anlamlı."

Derin bir iç çeken Hermione ona bir bardak su uzatılınca, asistana teşekkür bakışı fırlatıp minnetle aldı. Bir yudum içip arkadaşına durumu açıklamaya koyuldu. "Ginny, bak, detayları sana sonra anlatacağım, telefonda olmaz, sadece bana güven olur mu?"

"Hermione," Genç kadının sesi alçak ama kesin çıkıyordu. "O adam Malfoy Holding'in varisi. Senin kim olduğunu biliyor değil mi?"

Hermione birden gülmek istedi. Canlı ve havai olan Ginny idi. Kendisi ise hep mantıklı taraf olmuştu. Oysa burada saçmalayan taraftı. Ne komik.

"Aslında hayır." Birine itiraf etmeliydi. Etmesi gerekti. Tamam, bu zaten onu tanıyan biriydi, ama yine de itiraf itiraftı.

"AKLINI MI KAÇIRDIN?"

"Hıhı." Deneyimleriyle bu cümle karşısında sakin olmak gerektiğini öğrenmişti. Tabii sonuç vermiyordu, ama sinirlense eline bir şey geçmeyecekti. Ginny neredeyse on dakika söylendi. Sonra tepki gelmediğini fark edince sustu.

"Ona kapıldın mı?"

"Ne?" Hermione silkinerek kendine geldi. "Yok öyle bir şey saçmalama."

"Peki, Pansy nerede?"

"Biraz işi var."

"Eminim vardır." Ginny soludu. "Bir an önce gelip şu işi anlat bana, yoksa seni savunmakta yetersiz kalabilirim."

"Ne savunması?"

Ginny sabırla söylendi. "Ron ve diğerleri öğrenince ne yapacaklar sanıyorsun?"

"Ne? Onlara söyleme!"

"Saçmalama Herm, aklında mı gitti? Patil ikizleri çeneleri kapalı duracaklar mı? Hem Lavender olayı bir duysun, dergiyi kapıp sevgili Seamus'unun yanına koşacaktır."

"Ah, olamaz!"

"Olur canım, ha bugün ha yarın."

"Tamam, geleceğim. Sadece bugün mümkün değil, ayarlamaya çalışırım tamam mı?"

"İyi. Sen iyisin değil mi?"

"Sağ ol Ginny, iyiyim."

"Sana yapabileceklerinden korkmasam, zengin playboya haddini bildir derdim ama-"

Hermione burukça gülümsedi. O zengin playboy, pek de beklediği gibi biri çıkmamıştı. Hele ona haddini bildirmek, herkesin harcı değildi.

"Ben yine de denerim belki."

"Hımm, umarım bu sebeple orada değilsindir, bundan Pansy'nin ne çıkarı olur ki?" Ginny hızla kafa çalıştırıyordu.

"Gin, takma kafana sen, sonra anlatırım."

"Gece çıktınız mı? Doğru söyle!"

İç geçirip soluk verdi. "Evet, çıktık."

"Kahretsin Herm!"

"Biliyorum."

Bir sessizlikten sonra Ginny konuştu. "Buna devam edecek misin?"

"Korkarım evet."

"Peki, öyleyseeee," diye sesine eğlenceli bir hava verdi Ginny.

"Öyleyse?"

"Kadının el kitabını unutma!"

Hermione güldü. "Pekâlâ, bugünkü hangisi?

"Rüzgâr Gibi Geçti."

"İyi, tamam, söyle bakalım."

"Erkeklerin en sık yaşadığı hayal kırıklığı, bir kadının da bir beyne sahip olduğunu fark etmeleridir."

"Vaov! Mesaj nedir?" Hermione gülüyordu.

"O Malfoy denilen süslü şeye bunu öğret!"

Artık kahkaha atan genç kadın arkasına yaslandı. "Süslü değil o Ginny."

"Yaa, işit de inanma!" Duraklayıp ses tonunu alçalttı. "Tekrar düşündüm de, sen o adama fazla yaklaşma!"

"Neden?"

"Balzac'ın ünlü sözü yüzünden; her büyük servetin ardında bir suç gizlidir."

Hermione bir kahkaha daha attı. "Malfoy serveti altında bir gizem mi var sence?"

Ginny genizden gelen bir sesle rol kesti. "Kan kokusu alıyorum."

"Ah, Gin, beni öldüreceksin."

"Hiç de bile. Kim bilebilir ki? O tür insanlar ne yaparlar, nereye giderler, nerede yaşarlar, belli mi olur yani?"

"Sadece lüks yerlere gidiyorlar ve saray gibi evlerde yaşıyorlar Ginny."

"Hımm, lüks yerlerdeki kilitli kapılar ardında hangi iş anlaşmalarının döndüğünü bilemezsin. Hem o sarayların hepsinde de eski zindanlar bulunur."

"Beni korkutmaya çalışıyorsun."

"İşe yarıyor mu?"

"Hayır." Hermione neşeyle güldü.

Ginny iç çekti. "Eh, o zaman başka taktik bulmam gerekecek."

Otel odasının telefonu çalınca Hermione irkilerek doğruldu. "Ginny kapatmalıyım, daha sonra konuşalım mı?"

"Beni ekiyor musun?"

"Hayır, asla. Geldiğimde konuşalım, seni ararım."

"İyi bakalım."

Cep telefonunu telaşla kapatan Hermione, Monique'in uzattığı telefonu aldı. "Efendim?"

"Merhaba Pansy." Narcissa'nın sesi ile yutkunan genç kadın koltuğa ilişti.

"Merhaba."

"Sana dün için tekrar teşekkür etmek ve detayları bildirmek istedim."

"Ah, rica ederim. Ben de çok keyif aldım."

"Teşekkürler tatlım, çok incesin. Şimdi, tüm hazırlıklarını bitirdiğinde bana telefon ediyorsun ve şoförüm yola çıkıyor. Eşyaların fazla diye endişelenme, onları ayrı aldıracağım. Batı kanadında sana bir oda ayarlandı hayatım. Beyaz yatak odası… Sana özel bir hizmetçi de veriyorum."

Batı kanadı… Hizmetçi… Beyaz yatak odası… Hermione içini çekerken, Narcissa konuşmaya devam ediyordu. "John da çalışmaya başlamış, ona ayrıca özel birkaç parça istediğimizi söyledim. Belki takdim için farklı bir elbise almak istersin?"

"Takdim?" Hermione hızla doğrulmuştu. Takdim de neyin nesiydi? Yine bilmediği neye bulaşmıştı Tanrı aşkına?

"Sadece en yakınlarımız olacak tatlım." Mrs. Malfoy keyifle güldü. "Küçük çaplı bir Kotilyon gecesi olacak. Nişanınızı resmileştirmek için ilk adım."

Hermione dehşet içinde yutkundu. "Nişan mı?"


	7. Kotilyon

**7.Bölüm**

 **Kotilyon**

Hermione telefonu kapattıktan sonra konuşulanları tam olarak algılaması birkaç dakika sürdü. Ne demişti? Batı kanadı… Beyaz yatak odası… Odalara isim mi veriyordu bunlar? Hizmetçi… Ona hizmetçi mi vereceklerdi? Hizmetçiler filmlerde hep dedikodu yapardı ama… Ya onun kimliğini öğrenirse, ya gizlice telefonunu dinlerse, ne yapacaktı? Peki, odaya tıkılıp kalacak mıydı hep? Balkonu falan var mıydı acaba? İyi de üst kat olacağı nerden belliydi ki? Yok, yok üst kat olurdu, değil mi? Altta genelde salonlar falan olmuyor muydu? Yatak odaları da üst katta olurdu bu durumda. O kadın şimdi ondan her sabah kahvaltıya, sonra öğle yemeğine, çaya falan hep katılım mı bekleyecekti? İyi de, tüm gün ne yapardı bu zenginler? Seramik mi çalışıyorlardı, nakış mı işliyorlardı, yoksa birtakım iyi amaçlar için gönüllü mü çalışıyorlardı? Ya da belki tüm günleri alışverişle geçiyordu. Yok canım, buna hangi cüzdan dayanırdı ki? Peki, öyleyse ne yapıyorlardı?

Paniğinin büyüdüğünü fark etti ve birden ayağa fırladı. Monique masada başını kaldırıp baktı.

"Ben oraya gidemem Monique!" Cevap beklemeden de hızlıca devam etti. "Yani orada Mrs. Malfoy'un kurallarına uymak zorundayım. O muhteşem elbiseleri birkaç saatliğine giyip, eve dönüp çıkaramayacağım. Her an lüks ve kusursuz görünmek zorundayım. Canım isterse bir fincan kahve bile içemeyeceğim. Onu bırak, mutfağa gidip bir elma kapıp ısırma şansım bile yok. Ya odamda tutsak olacağım, ya da Mrs. Malfoy'un yanı başında. O hanımefendi ne isterse onu yapmam gerek. Ayrıca sürekli yanında olacağım için pot kırma ihtimalim daha yüksek. Üstelik sürekli karın içerde, baş yukarda, sırt dik, kim ne kadar dayanabilir Tanrı aşkına?"

Monique, her zamanki soğukkanlı haliyle masadan kalktı. Ona ilerledi ve koltuğa yönlendirdi. İkisi de oturunca başını salladı. "Önce bana Mrs. Malfoy'un size söylediklerini anlatın, daha sonra konuşalım."

Hermione telefonda ona söylenenleri kesik kesik açıkladı. Asistan dikkatle dinledi. "Tamam, detayları belirtmiş. Batı kanadında bir odanız var, ayrıca size hizmetçi tahsis edilmiş, bunlar zaten olması gereken şeyler."

"Ama nasıl yani, hizmetçi mi yapacak işleri? Ne istersem mi?"

"Miss Granger, ben Parkinson'ların evini biliyorum. Malfoy'ların durumu çok daha iyi. Yani arzu ettiğiniz her şeyin anında yerine getirileceğinden emin olabilirsiniz. Şimdi sakinleşin ve teker teker üstünden geçelim. İyi misiniz?"

Hermione derin bir soluk alırken, hızlı hızlı başını salladı. Eğer burada panik atak sahibi olmazsa hiç olmazdı herhalde. O nefeslenirken asistan başını salladı. "Çok iyi. Ayrıca bazı açıklamaların satır aralarını okumalısınız Miss Granger."

"Satır araları mı?"

Monique hafifçe tebessüm etti. "Batı kanadı derken, Mrs. Malfoy, size o kısımda hiç rahatsız edilmeyeceğinizi vurgulamak istemiş. Bir misafir gerçekten değerliyse, evinizde de yeterli alan zaten mevcutsa tek bir kanadı o misafirin rahatlığı için kapatırsınız."

"Neee?" Hermione'nin gözleri açılmıştı.

"Evet, şöyle düşünün. Mr. ve Mrs. Malfoy kuzey, güney ya da doğu kanatlarından birinde kalıyorlar demek. Bir kanadı da Mr. Draco Malfoy kullanıyorsa, zaten ikisi boştur. Ayrıca bunları lütfen birer oda olarak düşünmeyin. Malfoy malikânesinin her kanadında onlarca oda olması lazım. Hem bu bir üst kat için de geçerli. Yani size ait yatak odanızın haricinde, salonunuz, çalışma odanız, oturma odanız falan da olacaktır. Evin kalan yerlerini de ortak kullanacaksınız elbette. Yemekler birlikte yenir, ama mesela bahçede oturmak istediğinizde seçeneğinizi siz belirlersiniz. Şöyle ki, herkesin oturacağı verandada çay içip etrafa bakarsanız, her isteyene size katılabileceği mesajını verirsiniz. Ama elinize bir kitap alıp, kuytu bir köşedeki banka veya mutlaka her bahçede bulunan kameriyeye falan giderseniz, kimse sizi rahatsız etmez."

Hermione hayretle dinliyordu. "Hey Tanrım, kameriyeden çıkmayacağım bu durumda."

"Bunu sürekli yaparsanız, kabalık olur efendim."

"Of! Bak gördün mü?"

"Sonra, kahve ya da çay, ne içmek ya da yemek isterseniz, hizmetçinize belirtmelisiniz." Hermione'nin asık suratına bakarak ekledi. "Fakat size epey büyük bir mekân verdiklerini düşünürsek, yanınıza bir kahve makinesi alabilirsiniz." Hermione'nin gözleri ışıldarken devam etti. "Eğer birisi sorarsa Paris'te kahveye çok alıştığınızı ve makineyi bile yanınızda taşıdığınızı falan söylersiniz. Hem Mrs. Malfoy öğrenirse, sizin için daha iyi bile olur. Tamam, başka ne vardı? Evet, buzdolabı. Odanızda bir buzdolabı mutlaka vardır efendim, içine meyve suları, taze meyve falan mutlaka konulmuştur. Biz konuklarımızın odasında buna çok dikkat ederiz. Öyle ya, misafirimizin uykusu kaçarsa kalkıp bir bardak elma suyu içebilmeli, değil mi? Ama hizmetçinizi de çağırabilirsiniz. Konuklar saati pek umursamazlar."

"Ben umursarım." Hermione kollarını kavuşturdu. Tabii, bol paraları vardı ya, gecenin üçünde tüm gün çalışan zavallı hizmetçiyi kaldırıp elma suyu isterlerdi. Sanki elleri yoktu.

Monique gülümsedi. "İşte bu yüzden endişeniz olmasın. Ufak buzdolabınıza koymak için tercihlerinizi sorabilirler, ya da siz belirtebilirsiniz. Ayrıca salonunuzda mini bar da olacaktır. Yani içecek sorununuz olmayacak. Yiyecek için ise, buzdolabına meyve isterseniz rahat edersiniz."

Hermione başını salladı. "Önce odayı bir görelim bakalım, ama kahve makinesi istiyorum Monique, lütfen. Orada tek dayanağım olabilir."

"Endişelenmeyin. Tutsaklık meselesine gelince…" Asistan masaya ilerleyip notebook'da birkaç tuşa dokundu. "Miss Granger, istediğiniz an bir yerlere gidebilmeniz için size araba ayarlatacağım. Bu şekilde, alışveriş, çay, yemek her türlü bahane ile evden istediğiniz an ayrılabilirsiniz. Şoför size göre hareket etmesi için ücretlendirilecek. Yirmi dört saat emrinizde olacak. Şoförünüzü getireceğinizi Mrs. Malfoy'a belirteceksiniz. İtiraz etmez."

"Masraflı olmayacak mı? Yani tamam, bu beni epey rahatlatır ama-"

Monique ona şöyle bir baktı. "Efendim, evde durmaya dayanamadığınızı ve Mrs. Malfoy'dan arabasını istemeniz gerektiğini hayal edin."

"Kabul ettim gitti."

"Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm." diye başını salladı asistan. "Şimdi, arabanızı dikkatli seçmem gerekiyor. Öncelikle araştırmalarım sonucu aile arabalarını listelemiştim. Lazım olacaktı. Evet, Mrs. Malfoy'un beyaz bir Bentley Continental'i var ve kendi kullanıyor. Yani size gerekirse kendiniz kullanacağınız bir araba ayarlayabiliriz, daha iyi olur. Kullanma sıkıntınız olur mu?"

"Hayır, hayır, hatta kullanmak iyi bile gelebilir." Hermione güldü. Canı isteyince çalışan bir arabadan sonra, normal, yok hayır, normalüstü bir araba harika olacaktı. "Fakat ehliyet sorun olacak mı?"

"Bir problem olmaz, mutlaka yanınızda olsun yeter. Fakat görünecek bir yere koymayın."

"Tamam."

"Güzel. Sonra Malfoy'ların şoförlü Bentley limuzinleri de var. Mr. Malfoy arada işe giderken kullanıyor. Ve elbette yemek ve davetlerde tercih ediyorlar. Ayrıca Mr. Malfoy'un kendi kullanmayı tercih ettiği siyah Maybach arabası var. Mr. Draco'nun ise Ferrari ve Koenigsegg'i düşününce, spor arabaları tercih ettiğini biliyorsunuz zaten."

Asistan elindeki listeyi çevirirken, Hermione iç çekti. Yani şu arabaları toplayıp satsan, bir Afrika ülkesini açlıktan kurtarırdın herhalde. Dünya ne kadar adaletsiz bir yerdi!

"Ayrıca ailenin yakın çevresine göz atalım. Kotilyon'da tanışacaksınız. Mr. Harry Potter'ın bir Lamborghini ve bir Porsche'si var. Yine spor arabalar. Mr. Potter ise Aston Martin'ini tercih ediyor. Aile arabası olarak şoförlü Rolls Royce kullanıyorlar. Mrs. Lily Potter'ın ise gümüş rengi bir Maserati'si var."

"Tamam, tamam da, bunları neden bilmeliyim?"

Monique ona şöyle bir baktı. "Sosyetede ölçü zenginliktir. Ayrıca size uygun bir araba ayarlamalıyım, fakat bu araba ile Mrs. Malfoy'a uygun görünmelisiniz. Onun arabasından daha pahalı bir arabayla gitmeniz kabalık olur. Ayrıca hanımlar çay için buluştuklarında kendi arabanızla gitmeniz gerekecek. Her açıdan değerlendirileceksiniz yani."

"Pansy'yi öldüreceğim, bana sınav yok demişti."

"Sakin olun. Bunlar sadece görüntü, başka bir şey değil. Siz zaten kabul edildiniz."

"Öyleyse niye uğraşıyorum."

"Çünkü henüz imza atılmadı."

"İmzayı ben atmayacağım ki." Hermione'nin sesi hafifti.

"Miss Granger, bu detaylar önemli, ama ben hepsini halledeceğim, olur mu?"

Genç kadın ona baktı. Elbette onun her şeyi halledeceğini biliyordu. Şu ana kadar da harikalar çıkarmıştı. Ama son birkaç gün üstünde öyle izler bırakmıştı ki, daha fazlasını yaşamaktan korkuyordu. Soluk sarı saçlı genç adamı ise aklına bile getirmemeye çabalıyordu. Onun dışındakilere razı olsa belki daha iyi bile olurdu. Mrs. Malfoy'la takılmak daha güvenli olmaz mıydı? Nasılsa oraya taşınıyordu. Yine alışveriş, defileler, çaylar falan olacaktı ve Draco'dan ne kadar uzak olursa o kadar iyiydi. Evet, bunu düşündükçe daha çok kafasına yatıyordu. Mrs. Malfoy'un bir sürü planı vardı mutlaka. Ne demişti, takdim, Kotilyon? Dur bir dakika… Nişan! Telaşla asistana döndü. "Monique takdim nedir? Ve şu Kotilyon? Ve bir de nişan dedi, bana nişan dedi, öyle bir şey olmadığını söyle!"

Monique ekrandan başını kaldırdı ve onu deli eden bir sakinlikle arkasına yaslandı. "Ah evet, takdim. Öncelikle bu bir çeşit tanıtma diyelim. Yani sizi en yakın çevreye tanıtacaklar."

"Nasıl yani? En yakın çevre?" Genç kadın paniklemişti.

Monique hafifçe dudağını dişledi. "Kaçmayacaksınız değil mi?"

Paniği daha da büyüdü. "Kaçmam gereken bir şey mi?"

"Eh, pek kolay bir şey olduğu söylenemez. Ufak bir parti sadece."

"Ne kadar ufak?"

"Sadece yakın çevre." Monique kalktı ve yanına geldi. "Hatta Mrs. Malfoy'un kardeşleri bile orada bulunmayacaklar muhtemelen. Çünkü ikisi de şehir dışında. Fakat elbette nişan ve düğünde burada olacaklar." Ona baktı ve ellerini kaldırdı. "Sakin olun ve bir şey açıklamama izin verin. Kotilyon kararı verildiğine göre, Draco Malfoy ailesine evlilik onayı vermiş demektir."

Hermione bir an nefes alamadı. "An-anlamadım."

"Dediğim gibi, izin vermiş olmalı. Yoksa daha hâlâ görüşüyor olurdunuz. Nefes alın!"

Elini göğsüne bastıran Hermione tekrar koltuğa çökerken dehşet içindeydi. Draco onay vermişti. Ona! Onunla evlenmek için. Tamam, onu Pansy sanıyordu, ama kollarına aldığı kadın Hermione'ydi. Kapıdan çıkıp gitmek istedi. Fakat eli kolu kalkmaz durumdaydı. "Kot-Kotilyon nedir?" diye fısıldadı.

"Kotilyon, çok eski bir gelenektir. Toplu halde yapılan bir çeşit danstır aslında. Eskiden insanlar bir araya gelip, Kotilyon geceleri düzenlermiş. Fakat zaman geçtikçe bu geceler özelleşmiş ve günümüzde sadece sosyeteye takdim için düzenleniyor."

"Ne? Nasıl yani? Ben -aman yani- Pansy zaten sosyeteye takdim edildi değil mi?"

"Elbette öyle. Fakat bu on sekizine gelmiş bir kızın Kotilyon gecesi değil. Bu, gelin adayının aileye takdim gecesi."

"Oh! Aman Tanrım! Bu olmaz Monique! Kesinlikle olmaz!"

"Eninde sonunda olacaktı Miss Granger."

"Ama burada Pansy'nin olması gerek."

"O bu gecenin olabileceğini tahmin ediyordu, siz gideceksiniz."

"Pansy'nin takdimine ben mi gideceğim? Bu saçmalık!"

"Neden onunla konuşmuyorsunuz?" Monique ilerleyip ekranının başına geçti. Hermione onun sakin tavrı karşısında kendisini sürekli şikâyet eden bir çocuğa benzetti. Ama Pansy'nin Kotilyon'unda kendisinin ne işi vardı ki?

"Peki, nişan?" diye sordu korkarak. "O gece nişan mı takılacak?"

"Hayır, Kotilyon, gelin adayının ailenin en yakınlarına tanıtımıdır, anlamı da şudur; bu bizim gelin adayımız ve en kısa zamanda nişan takacağız. Yani Miss Granger, bunu kısaca söz kesmek olarak değerlendirebilirsiniz. Sizin 'gelin adayı' sıfatınızın resmileşmesi için ilk adımdır."

Hermione mecalsizce sordu. "Aileye tanıtılmam Pansy'nin başına daha çok iş açmayacak mı?" İçinden 've benim' diye ekledi.

Monique ona baktı. "Dedim ya Miss Granger, bunu ona sormalısınız."

* * *

"Draco!" Kızıl saçlı ufak bir vücut genç adamın kollarına atıldı. Bir yandan elindeki pakete ve bir buket çiçeğe sahip olmaya çabalayan genç adam gülerek "Vay canına!" dedi. "Sen ağırlaşmışsın, büyüdün mü yoksa?"

"Evet." Heyecanla şakıdı Ariana.

"Yaa, kooocaman oldu." diye dalga geçti arkasından gelen Harry.

Ariana ona surat asarken, Draco kucağındaki küçük kızın yanağını sıkıştırdı. "Sen ona bakma!" Ria yine gülücükler saçarak boynuna sarıldı ve yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu.

Draco gülerek Harry'ye göz kırptı. "Kıskanma Potter."

"Neden kıskanayım Malfoy? Nasılsa sen gidince bana kalacak."

Draco kahkaha atarken, ufaklığı yere bıraktı ve ışıl ışıl gözlerin açlıkla baktığı paketi, heyecanla uzanan kollara bıraktı.

Ria cıvıldadı. "Benim hediyem!"

"Bundan vazgeçmen gerek, Draco." Harry gülümseyerek paketle boğuşan kardeşine bakıyordu.

"Ben de Harry'ye katılıyorum." Lily Potter, hemen genç Potter'ların ardında ortaya çıkmıştı. Onlara yaklaştığında Draco elindeki, kusursuz görünen zambakları uzattı. Lily, tatlı tatlı gülerek alırken, teşekkür etti ve Draco'nun yanağından öpmesine izin verdi.

"Harika görünüyorsun Lily."

"Teşekkürler Draco, ama sana hep buraya gelirken bir şeyler getirmemeni söylemekten yoruldum."

"Öyleyse söylemeyin." Draco tatlılıkla güldü. Lily de güldü ve bir şey söylemesine gerek kalmadan, paketinin içindeki hediyeye ulaşmayı başarmış ufaklığın heyecanlı sesi duyuldu.

"Oh bu harika! Bir dinozor!"

Yumuşak peluş oyuncağa bakan Draco da Harry de gülmeye başladılar. Draco kusursuz ütülü pantolonunu dizinden hafifçe çekip, ufaklığın yanına çömeldi. "Aslında Ria, bu bir ejderha."

Ria'nın kaşları kalktı. "Oh!" Oyuncağın açık ağzındaki dişlere baktı.

"Teşekkür ettin mi tatlım?" diye uyardı annesi lafa karışıp.

"Oh, evet. Çok teşekkür ederim Draco, bir ejderham oldu." Dönüp elindeki oyuncağa tekrar baktı. "Ama dinozora da benziyor."

"Eh, biraz benziyor." diye güldü Harry.

"Hadi tatlım, odana gidip oyuncağına uygun bir yer arayalım. Harry ve Draco'ya da konuşmaları için izin verelim."

"Onlarla oturamaz mıyım?"

Lily'nin kaşları kalktı. "Zaten cezalı olduğunu hatırlatabilir miyim?"

"Tamam." dedi Ria iç çekerek. Annesinin elini tutup giderken, birden döndü. "Adını Norbert koyacağım." Sonra da merdivenlere fırladı.

Draco doğruldu ve kaşlarını kaldırarak Harry'ye baktı. "Norbert?"

Harry omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Garip isimler bulmada üstüne yok doğrusu. Ama nerden buluyor hiç bilmiyorum."

* * *

Hermione telefonu elinde balkondan dışarıyı seyrediyordu. Pansy ona en ufak bir tepki bile vermemişti. Hatta sesi o kadar keyifli geliyordu ki, Hermione ona bir telefon daha edip, biz gizlice evlendik diyerek onu denemeyi bile istemişti. Tepkisi ne olurdu acaba? Evlenecek olan kendisi olsa, damat adayına başkasını gönderir miydi hiç? Hoş, evlenecek olan kendisi olsa, başka bir erkekle tatile de çıkmazdı, orası ayrı. Fakat Pansy, o kadar rahat davranıyordu ki, kendine bu kadar güveniyor olması deli ediyordu Hermione'yi. Ne dediyse onu ikna edememiş ve katılmak zorunda olduğu bir Kotilyon gecesi ile baş başa kalmıştı. Üstelik öncesinde de Malfoy evine yerleşmesi bekleniyordu. Gerçeği bilseler onu anında atacakları bir eve hem de. Sıkıntıyla içini çekti. Bu duruma bir çözüm düşünmesi gerekiyordu, ama önce şu taşınma işlemlerini bitirse iyi olacaktı. O sırada Monique balkona çıktı.

"Evet, tüm ayarlamaları yaptım. Artık bir arabanız da var. Şoförü tam gün emrinizde. İstediğiniz an da kendiniz kullanacaksınız. Arabanız bir Lexus. Rengini koyu mavi seçtim. Farklı olması için."

"Lex-Lexus? Aman Tanrım!" Hermione artık bir şeylere hayret etmemeyi öğrenmesi gerektiğini düşündü, ama elinde değildi ki. Tanrım bir Lexus kullanacaktı. "Şey Monique, olmaz ama, hani olur da çarparsam ne olacak?"

"Masrafı neyse öderiz efendim, siz bunu takmayın."

"Yaa, öderiz tabii." Genç kadın içini çekti. Pantolonundaki bir çizgiyi tırnağıyla takip ederken düşünüyordu. Bir Lexus. Şoför herhalde onu bu akşam götürecekti. Böylece Narcissa'nın şoförü de eşyaları alacaktı ya da başkası alacaktı işte, detayları Monique hallederdi. Bu da demekti ki, bu akşam yeni bir odada yatacaktı. Ona ait bir kanadı olan bir evde. Akşam yemeğine süslenip püslenip kendisi inecekti. Birden başı kalktı.

"Her şeyle ben ilgilenmek zorunda kalacağım, değil mi?" Panik içinde asistana baktı.

Monique yatıştırıcı bir şekilde ellerini kaldırdı. "Çok endişelenmeyin. Buradaki bazı uygulamaları orada yapamayacağız. Ama Mrs. Malfoy'un daimi bir güzellik ekibi olduğundan eminim. Yani özel geceler için mutlaka hazırlık ekibi vardır ve sizi de buna dâhil edecektir. Fakat aile yemekleri, çay ya da kahvaltı için kendiniz hazırlanmalısınız. Tabii Mrs. Malfoy, size bir hizmetkâr vermiş, bu sizin için iyi. Giyinirken yardım isteyebilirsiniz."

"Giyinirken yardıma ihtiyacım yok!" diye söylendi Hermione panikle. "Tüm o güzellik uzmanlarının yaptığı makyajı falan yapamam. Tüm o maskeler, bakımlar… Onları yapmak zorunda mıyım?"

Monique genç kadının endişeli yüzüne şöyle bir baktı. Bir an başını yana eğerek düşündü. Eli cebindeki telefonuna uzanırken, başını sallıyordu. "Miss Granger, neden rahatlayıp bir kahve içmiyorsunuz? Ben birkaç telefon etmeliyim." Duraklayıp genç kadının koluna hafifçe dokundu. "Bana güvenin."

Hermione içeri giren asistanın peşinden kalktı. Otomatikman mutfağa giderken onun her şeyi halledeceğinden kuşku duymuyordu, ama tüm o güzellik malzemeleri ve o uğraşlar olmadan nasıl her an kusursuz görünecekti? O tarz doğal makyajlar yapmayı bilmiyordu ki? Tamam, her kadın gibi bir makyajın nasıl yapıldığını bilirdi, zaten her kadın, yıllar içinde kendine göre bir teknik geliştirirdi. Hermione ağır makyajı sevmezdi, bazen hafif bir far ve doğal görünümlü bir rujla yetinirdi. Yakıştırırdı da kendine. Ama o makyaj, uzmanların ona yaptığı makyajla boy ölçüşemezdi. Kahvesini fincana boşaltırken eli yavaşladı. Peki, o doğal makyajdan biraz fazlasını yapamaz mıydı? Yapabilirdi elbette. Sadece o şekilde kusursuz görünmesini sağlayamazdı. Diğer bakımlar sorun değildi. Normal bir kadın, buzdolabında ne bulunursa, bakım için onu kullanırdı. Hafifçe gülümseyip bir yudum kahve içti. Bakımı halletmek kolaydı. Ama o makyaj? Kotilyon gecesi için mutlaka uzmanlar gelirdi. O halde sadece normal günler için endişelenecekti. Gündelik olarak da kusursuz görünmesi şart mıydı peki?

Monique mutfağa girdi. "Efendim, isterseniz Mrs. Malfoy'u arayıp durumu bildirin. Yarın geleceğinizi belirtirseniz, işlerimize biraz vaktimiz kalır."

"Bunu yapabilir miyim?"

"Elbette. Şoförünüzün yarın öğlen hazır olacağını belirtin ve nazikçe ondan izin isteyin. O da kendi şoförünü yollatacaktır. Böylece yarın akşam yemeğine yetişebilirsiniz. Sizin acele etmediğinizi fark edecektir. Bu da sizi ağırbaşlı gösterir. Ama hemen arayın, o da zamanı bilmeli ki, işlerini ayarlasın. Böylece ben de size gerekli eşyaları temin ederim ve gitmeden her şeyiniz hazır olur."

"O zaman bir gecem daha var." Hermione mutlulukla ışıldıyordu.

Monique gülümseyerek telefonu uzattı.

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy içtenlikle onaylamıştı ertesi gün gelmesini. Onu zorda bırakmayı da istemediğini belirtmişti. Hermione de teşekkür etmiş, toparlanmak ve işlerini halletmek için bir güne ihtiyacı olduğunu söyleyerek, şoförü için de izin almış ve telefonu kapatıp rahat bir nefes almıştı. Bir gece daha özgür olma düşüncesi onu öyle mutlu etmişti ki, ancak Monique yapılması gereken işleri hatırlatınca nerede olduğunu fark etmiş ve birden yüzü asılmıştı. Ama utanç duymak ve hata yapmak istemiyorsa neyin nerede olduğunu bilmeliydi. Tüm valizler toplanırken, Monique'in açıklamalarını dinlemek için kendini zorladı. Sonuçta orada her şey dolaba yerleştirilecekti ve açıkçası her şeyi asistan aldığı için Hermione nelere sahip olduğunu bile bilmiyordu. Yani giyinmek gerektiğinde neyi ne zaman giyeceğini nereden bilecekti? Neyse ki panikle sorulan bu soruya yine Monique sakinlikle cevap verdi ve ona bir liste hazırladığını söyledi. Ayrıca panik olduğu an kendisi telefonun ucunda olacaktı, değil mi?

Kotilyon dolayısıyla Monique bir sürü telefon görüşmesi yapmıştı. Hermione elbisesinin zaten günler öncesinden hazır olduğunu öğrendiğinde şok olmuştu. Kendisinin gideceği bu kadar kesin miydi? Ya da kabul edileceği? Bazı soruları cevaplamakta gerçekten zorlanıyordu. Neyse ki Monique bir yandan hızla çalışıyor ve onun yerine her şeyi hallediyordu.

"Bakın, laptopunuza özel bir klasör açtım. Alışveriş listesi yazıyor. Kimse bu isimde bir klasöre girip bakmaz. Hem zaten girse bile tüm belgeler şifreli. Çiçeklerden, yemeklere, elbiselere ve makyaja kadar hepsini ilgili belgede bulacaksınız ve çok detaylı açıkladım. Sadece okuyup uygulamanız yeter. Bu arada şifre aynı: Hermione." Monique gülümseyince Hermione gözleri dolu dolu gülümsedi. "Sen olmasan ne yapardım?"

Asistan başını salladı. "Buna daha sabah cevap vermiştim."

Hermione gülmeye başladı. Asistan listeye döndüğünde hâlâ gülüyordu. Monique laptopu kapatıp, kalktı. "Son birkaç alışverişinizi yapıp döneceğim, bu arada istediğiniz bir şey var mı?"

Şöyle bir düşünen Hermione gülümsedi. "Koca bir koli kahve istiyorum."

Monique gözlerini devirerek kapıdan çıktı. Hermione gülerek mutfağa ilerledi. Canı güzel bir meyve tabağı çekiyordu.

* * *

Harry'ye ait ufak salonda, kendisi ve Draco mis kokulu pasta dilimlerini mideye indirirken derin bir sohbete dalmışlardı. Bir yandan da kahve içiyorlardı. Klasik İngiliz çay seremonisi söz konusu olduğunda kadın erkek ayrımı diye bir şey söz konusu olmazdı, ama bu genelde ikindide uygulanan bir alışkanlık olduğundan, günümüzde çalışan erkekler bunun yerine akşam içkisini tercih ediyorlardı. Ama saat daha erken olunca kahve tercih ediliyordu. Elbette bir de Lily Potter, erken saatte içki içmeye başlamalarını hoş karşılamıyordu. Bu da iki gencin kahveyi sevmelerini sağlamıştı. Özellikle de yanında Lily'nin pastalarından olduğu zaman.

"Sen bir de geçen yemekte olanları dinlesen." diye bir lokma daha pasta yedi Harry. Arkadaşı merakla ona dönünce Draco'ya anne ve babasının şakasını anlattı.

Draco kahkahalarla gülüyordu. "Oltaya geldiğine inanamıyorum. Gerçi şaka konusunda sizinkilerin eline kimse su dökemez, ama sen bu ailede büyüdün, bunu nasıl yersin?"

Harry içini çekti. "Dostum, hiç sorma. Sıkıntılı anımdan faydalandılar." Elini başına götürüp trajik bir tavır takındı. "Hiç affetmeyeceğim onları."

Draco tekrar koparken, Harry de güldü. "Ria da fırsattan faydalandı bu arada. Brokolileri tabağıma yığdı."

"Eh, ne de olsa o da bir Potter. Hem de kızıl saçlı."

"Kızıl saçlıların nesi varmış?"

"Ateş parçası oluyorlarmış."

İkisi yine gülerken, Draco bir yudum kahve içip arkadaşına gülümsedi. "Demek evlendirileceksin diye korktun?"

"Yok değil aslında." dedi Harry. Sonra durakladı, onu merakla süzen Draco'ya baktı ve iç çekerek başını salladı. "O gece rüyamda sabaha kadar sarı elbiseli kızlar tarafından kovalanıp durdum."

Draco tekrar kahkahayı patlatırken Harry tekrar iç çekti. "Birer kahve daha içer miyiz?" Onayla birlikte zili çaldı ve tabağındaki pastayı bitirdi. Hizmetçi kız kahvelerini tazeleyip çıktıktan sonra, Draco arkasına yaslanıp arkadaşına baktı. Çocukluklarından beri ne eğlenceli anları olmuştu birlikte. Yaramazlıkları da elbette. Suçu birlikte işlediklerinden genelde aynı anda cezalandırılırlardı. Hafifçe gülümseyip kahvesini yudumladı. Harry'nin sorusuyla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

"Evet, artık anlatacak mısın?"

"Neyi?"

"Adamı çatlatma! Önemli bir havadisim var deyip geldin. Akşamı da bekleyebilirdin. Nasılsa buluşacağız."

"Onunla evleneceğim."

Ani cümle ile Harry, dudaklarında hafif bir gülümseme ile onun tepkisini bekleyen arkadaşına ciddi bir bakışla baktı. "Hımm… Tahmin etmiştim diyebilir miyim?"

"Evet, sanırım etmiştin."

"Eh, üç-sıfır öndeydi zaten. Seni mağlup edeceğini o zaman anlamıştım."

"Nasıl anladın ki?" diye itiraz etti Draco.

Harry ona şöyle bir baktı. "Dostum, sen oyuna asla sıfırla başlamazsın."

Draco bir an durakladı. "Tüh, gerçekten öyle."

İkisi bir an bakışıp gülmeye başladılar. Sakinleştikleri zaman Harry sordu. "Nasıl anladın? Yani onunla evlenmek istediğini?"

"Hani bir ara konuşmuştuk hatırlıyor musun? Annen ve babanın nasıl evlendiği ve bizimkilerin, hatta Remus'un evliliğini."

Harry başını salladı. Elbette hatırlıyordu. Hem bunu babasından kaç kere dinlemişti. Babası annesini görmüştü ve "işte bu o!" demişti.

Draco devam ediyordu. "İşte ben de o şekilde bir evliliğim olur mu diye düşünmüştüm, ama umutlanmamıştım. Sosyeteyi biliyorsun, ama annem ve babam şanslıydı. Bir ara babam gizlice söylemişti ya, aynı anı o da yaşamış. Annem onu biraz zorlamış ama. Ben isteyerek evleneceğime ihtimal vermiyordum Harry." Duraklayıp fincanına baktı. "Ama o gece, o elbisenin içinde öyle çarpıcıydı ki. Bana gülümsüyordu. İlk gördüğüm an sarsıldım ve 'işte bu o!' dedim ve o gece muhteşemdi." Genç adam anıları yaşarken, Harry ciddi bakışlarla onu süzdü. Demek ki arkadaşı gerçekten kapılmıştı.

"Aşk?" diye sordu usulca.

"Eğer aşk buysa." dedi Draco da aynı tonda.

* * *

Monique ile birlikte odaya adeta bir paket yağmuru da girdi. "Sanırım gerekli her şey hazır." diyerek ona ilerledi asistan. Enerjisinden hiçbir şey kaybetmemiş görünüyordu. Oysa Hermione o gittiğinden beri kaç saattir televizyonun önünde oturmuştu ve kendini yorgun hissediyordu. Kendine gülerek kalktı ve her yere dolmuş paketlere baktı. "Harika!"

"Kotilyon için aksesuarlarınız. Cartier takımınızı aldım, onları kasanıza koyacağım. Unutmayın, Kotilyon'da kolyesini kullanmayacaksınız. Gerçi listeye yazdım bunu zaten. Ayrıca Miss Granger, eve ulaştığınızda Mrs. Malfoy'a kıymetli aksesuarlarınızı kasanızda mı saklamanız gerektiğini sormalısınız. Mr. Malfoy'un evde özel bir bölmesi olduğundan eminim. Burada kasanızdaki her şeyi iyice öğrenin ve kasayı açık olarak Mr. Malfoy'a teslim edin. Yerini görmenize gerek yok. Teşekkür edin ve çıkın. O evde hırsızlık olmaz, ama kendiniz saklarsanız, güvensiz görünebilirsiniz. Çünkü takıları geceleri takacaksınız, üstünüzde görünecekler. Tüm güveninizle teslim ettiğinizde ise aileye katılmaya hazır olduğunuzu belirtirsiniz. Hatta bunu Mr. Draco Malfoy varken yaparsanız daha iyi olur."

"Pekâlâ." İsteksizce mırıldanan genç kadın asistanın tüm mücevherleri göstermesini izledi. Bu çok önemli bir konu olduğu için de ezberlemeye çok dikkat etti. Para Pansy'den çıkıyordu, birini kaybetse hayatı kayardı. Tamam, belki Pansy önemsemezdi, ama Hermione buna dayanamazdı. Tüm kadife kutular, mahfazalar dikkatle yerleştirilince ve kasa kapatılınca rahat bir nefes aldı.

"Elbiseniz yine Oscar de La Renta'dan." İnce uzun askıda bir paketi işaret etti. "Eminim beğeneceksiniz, ama başına bir şey gelmesin diye üç koruma kılıfına koydurdum. Ve bu da…" Büyük şık bir kutuyu koltuğa koydu. "Ayakkabınız… Bu sefer Gianvito Rossi'den seçtim." diye sözüne devam eden asistan bir yandan sehpaya koyduğu notebook'a bakıyordu. Hermione kafası sallayarak kutuya uzandı. Şurası kesindi ki, Monique olmasa bunlarla başa çıkamazdı. Kutuyu açtığında nefesi kesildi. "Tanrım Monique!" Genç kadın ağzı açık, hâlâ nefesini tutarak uzandı ve adeta saygıyla ayakkabının tekini eline aldı. Kırılacak bir eşya gibi elinde tutarken, dore ayakkabının yüksek topuğuna, incecik bantlarına ve bileğindeki çapraz banttan sarkan incecik altın zincirdeki tek taş pırlantaya bakıyordu. Altın, pırlanta falan umurunda değildi, ama ayakkabının altın rengi ile artan zarafeti, kesimi ve yüksek ökçeleri o kadar usta bir elden çıkmıştı ki hayran hayran izlememek mümkün değildi. O gece bunu giyecekti demek. Nihayet nefesini vererek ayakkabıyı kutuya koyduğunda tepkisini Ginny'nin çantalara olan tutkunluğuna benzetti bir an -Hoş Ginny ayakkabıya da tutkundu, orası ayrı- birden gülümsedi, ayakkabıya tutkun olmayan kadın var mıydı ki?

"Bunu da kasaya koydurmalıyım." diye inleyince Monique gülümsedi.

* * *

"Demek gelini yarın ağırlayacağız?" Lucius karısının yanındaki koltuğa ilerledi.

"Öyle. Şoförü de gelecek. Sanırım istediği an şehre inebilmek istiyor. Şoförümüzü kullanabileceğini biliyor, ama böyle rahat edecekse kendisi bilir tabii."

"Günümüzde gençler biraz rahat olmayı seviyorlar. Draco'ya baksana."

"Orası öyle. Fakat kızın sesinde panik vardı."

"Panik?"

"Kız endişeli." Elindeki listeyi yan tarafa koydu Narcissa.

"Nasıl yani?"

"Bilmiyorum, anlayamadığım bir şeyler var. Kesin olarak bildiğim tek şey, Draco'nun gözlerindeki mutluluk onda yok, Lucius."

"Ciddi misin?" Lucius düşünceliydi. "Öyleyse bu kötü."

"Evet."

"Belki de biraz beklemeliyiz, hayatım."

"İkisini bir arada görmek istiyorum. Bakalım birlikte nasıllar? Ve elbette yanında biz yokken de nasıl olduğunu bilmek istiyorum."

"Sorun biz miyiz diyorsun?"

Narcissa hafifçe omzunu kaldırdı. "Bilmiyorum, belki olabilir."

"Eh, öyleyse bunu öğrenmen zor olacak. Yanlarında biz yokken onları nasıl göreceksin?"

Karısı ona bu çok komik bir soruymuş gibi bakarak güldü. "Hayatım yapma, buralarda olacaklar değil mi?"

Lucius da güldü. "Ah, elbette. Senin arkanda gözün olduğunu unutmuşum."

Bu sefer ikisi birlikte güldü. Lucius, uzanıp karısının elini hafifçe öptü.

* * *

"Hey selam."

"Sana da selam."

Hermione endişeli bir şekilde dudağını ısırdı. Aslında aramasının sebebi Ron veya diğerlerinden biri dergiyi gördü mü diye öğrenmekti.

"Hermione?"

"Aaa, affedersin bir yandan da su dolduruyordum da." diyerek geçiştirdi genç kadın.

"Ha, tamam. Nasılsın bakalım?"

"İyiyim. Orada işler nasıl? Akşamınız nasıl geçiyor? "

"Epey iyi. Film izlemeye niyetlendik, ama bir türlü seçemeyince, daha izlemeye başlayamadık. Gece yarısını bulur diye tahmin ediyoruz."

Hermione güldü. İçi rahatlamıştı. Eğer dergiyi görse Ron epey ciddi olurdu ve lafı dolaştırmazdı. "Pekâlâ, seçenekleriniz neler?"

"Karayip Korsanları 2, Testere 3, Teksas Katliamı, Poseidon, Rüya Kızlar."

Hermione tekrar güldü. "Belli bir tema yok herhalde. Karayip Korsanları olsun."

"Onu altı kez izledik."

"İnanmıyorum size. Öyleyse niye listede?"

"E Seamus her seferinde listeye koyuyor. Sonra bir bakıyoruz yine onu seçmişiz." Arkasından gelen 'hey' 'hoo' seslerini umursamadı.

Genç kadın artık kahkahalarla gülüyordu. Orada olup onlarla film izlemek için içi gitti. Gözleri hafifçe doldu. Zorlukla yaşları geri iterken, kendini az kaldığını söyleyerek avuttu. Tekrar konuşmaya başladığında sesinin titremesine engel olamadı, ama normal davranıp şakalaşarak vedalaşmayı başardı.

Ron telefonu kapatıp, düşünceli düşünceli üstündeki numaralara baktı.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Seamus.

"Bilmiyorum, ama hali bir tuhaftı sanki."

"Nasıl tuhaf?" Dean kumandaya basıp televizyonun sesini kıstı.

"Bilmiyorum, böyle endişeli gibiydi sesi. Biraz titredi kapatırken."

Dean birden bilgiç bir tavır takındı. "Bir erkek."

"Ne? Yok hayır!" diye itiraz etti Ron.

"Bir garip dedin."

"Garip tamam da ne ilgisi var? Sesi titredi sadece."

"Bir erkek, kesinlikle bir erkek." diye baş salladı Dean. "Bir kadını ne ağlatır? Bir erkek."

Seamus alayla sırıttı. "Soğan da işe yarar aslında."

Diğerleri gülerken Dean gözlerini devirdi. "Bak demedi demeyin, bir erkek diyorum."

"Eh, öyleyse bile," diye koltuğa çöktü Ron. "Bize söyleyene dek öğrenemeyiz galiba."

"Eğleniyor demiştin?" Seamus elindeki cipsi bırakıp ona döndü.

Dean suratını buruşturup etrafa baktı. "O zengin otelinde kalıyor, biz burada pinekliyoruz, halimize bak!"

"Ne varmış halimizde?"

"Ne yok ki? Yani sevgilimle dışarıda olmalıydım."

"Kendi adına konuş." dedi Seamus gerinerek.

"Biz niye biriyle çıkamıyoruz?" diye Ron'a bakarak kafasını kaşıdı Dean.

"Bilmem, Seamus'a sor!" diye dalga geçti Ron.

"Sana da aynı şeyi söyleyeceğim," dedi Seamus. "Benim sevgilim var."

"Lavender'i bu hafta hiç gördün mü?"

"Telefonla aradım."

"Bu yeter yani?"

Seamus omuz silkti. "E her gün mü göreceğim? Çalışıyorum, anlasın işte."

"Onu seviyor musun?" diye sordu Ron koltukta dönerek.

Seamus bocaladı. "Şey herhalde."

"Nasıl herhalde? Bunun herhaldesi mi olur?"

"Hımm… Onunla olmayı seviyorum diyelim."

"Peki, o seni seviyor mu?" diye sordu Dean.

"Eee, elbette."

"Neyini seviyor?" Dean ciddi görünüyordu.

Ama Seamus tam emin olamadan bir ona bir de Ron'a baktı. İkisi de normal görününce havalı havalı omuzlarını geriye doğru attı. "Geniş göğsümü seviyormuş."

"Hadi oradan!" Dean suratına bir yastık fırlatınca sırıttı.

"Ne bileyim Dean, neyimi seviyorsun diye sormadım."

Ron sırıtırken, "Bir kadın bir erkekte ilk ne arar?" diye ortaya sordu Dean.

"Espri arar." diye belirtti Ron.

Dean yüzünü buruşturdu. "Aşktan bahsediyoruz, palyaço olmaktan değil."

"Ama doğru söylüyor." dedi Seamus. "Kadınlar onları güldüren erkekleri seviyorlar."

"Hayır, onları güldüren erkeklerle genelde dost oluyorlar, âşık değil."

"Bazen dostluk aşkı doğurur."

"Ne yani?" diye söylendi Dean. "Onları güldürüp güldürüp, ha gayret aşka az kaldı diye mi bekleyeceğiz?"

Diğer ikisi kahkahayı bastı. "Yok canım."

"Evet, o biraz şans işi." dedi Ron.

"Öyleyse?"

"Kız arkadaş mı istiyorsun Dean?" Ron onu süzdü.

"Ne bileyim, yalnız olmaktan iyi olmaz mı?"

"Eh, öyle olur herhalde."

O sırada bir ses duyuldu. Vrak.

Üçü birden dönüp baktılar. Kapı ağzında kocaman bir kurbağa gözlerini onlara dikmişti. Ron ağzını büktü. "Galiba Trevor sohbete katılmak istiyor." Öne eğildi ve kurbağaya kaşlarını çattı. "Üzgünüm dostum sana kız yok."

Diğer ikisi güldü. Ron doğrulup Dean'e göz kırptı. "Eh, Seamus o zaman yakında Lavender ile evlenirsiniz."

"Ne?" Seamus'un yüzü değişti, sanki paniğe kapılıyor gibiydi. "Niye öyle dedin?"

"Ne bileyim, artık oturmuş bir ilişkiniz var gibi. Baksana çalışıyorum, alışsın falan."

"Nerden çıkarıyorsun?" Seamus hızla doğruldu. "Lavender bir şey mi dedi?"

"Elbette hayır." dedi Ron gülerek. "Saçmalama."

"Oh!"

"Ama belli de olmaz." Ron ve Dean bakıştılar.

Dean abartılı abartılı odanın ortasına doğru elini sallayarak konuştu. "İtirazı olan varsa konuşsun, yoksa sonsuza dek sussun."

Kimseden ses çıkmadı. Ama sonra hesapta olmayan biri sessizliği bozdu.

Vrak.

Üç erkek bir an boş boş bakıştılar ve kahkahaları patlattılar.

* * *

42'de bir grup erkek kapıdan içeri giren adamı gördüklerinde gülümsediler.

"Geç kaldın!" Harry sırıttı.

Sirius Black omuz silkip oturdu. "Siz erken gelmişsinizdir."

"Her zamanki gibi." diye baş salladı James gülerek. "Arabanı kendin mi park ettin?"

"Arabama başkası dokunamaz." Sirius havalı bir şekilde saçını geriye attı.

Remus tatlı bir sesle sordu. "Senin yaşında bir adam için o arabanın artık uygunsuz olduğunun farkında değil misin?"

"Ne varmış benim yaşımda?" Sirius kaşlarını çatmıştı.

"Artık genç olmadığının farkında değil misin Sirius?"

"Sen kendini yaşlı hissediyor olabilirsin Remus, ama inan ben hâlâ gencim."

"İnkâr etme psikolojisi işte." diye kibarca gülümsedi Remus.

"Hey!" Hepsi Sirius'un yarı kızgın yarı hırçın haline güldü.

"Neden sana da bir spor araba bakmıyoruz Remus?"

"Sağ ol kalsın, ben arabamdan memnunum."

"Aslında karışmaya hiç niyetim yoktu, ama o arabadan bıkmadın mı Sirius?" diye lafa karıştı James.

"Kesinlikle hayır." dedi Sirius. "Ondan bıkılır mı dostum?"

"Crabbe ve Goyle da birer Bugatti Veyron alırsa hemen bıkarsın." diye uyardı Harry sırıtarak.

"Asla." Sirius bıyık altından gülümseyerek arkasına yaslandı. "Her ikisine de Bugatti'nin adını bile anarlarsa onları kara listeye aldıracağıma dair yemin ettim."

"Ciddi olamazsın!" Remus hayretle bakıyordu.

"Çok ciddiyim." dedi Sirius ona dönüp. "Her arabayı hurdaya çeviriyorlar, bana kalsa bisiklet bile kullanmalarına izin vermem."

"Kesinlikle katılıyorum." diye onayladı Draco onu resmiyetle selamlayıp. "Arkandayım Sirius."

"Sağ ol evlat."

"Ödleri kopmuştur." diye sırıttı Harry.

"Hem de nasıl?" diye güldü vaftiz babası. Sonra masaya bakındı. "İçkileri söylemediniz mi?"

"Seni bekledik." dedi James. "Draco öyle istedi."

Draco gülümsedi. "Bu gece davetlimsiniz."

"Aha, genç Malfoy mu ödüyor?" Sirius güldü. "Kotilyon öncesi ha? Hadi bakalım."

Hepsi sarışın delikanlıya gülümserken, Draco elini salladı. "Özel bir şeyler seçin, kadeh kaldıracağız."

"Ah, öyleyse Blanc de Blancs istiyorum." diye güldü James.

"Ooo beyazlar beyazı." Harry babasına gülümsedi.

"Sen çocukken biz şampanya içiyorduk, ufaklık!" dedi Sirius. "Bize hava atma."

Draco ve ikisi bakışıp güldüler. Remus da onlara göz kırptı. "Veuve Clicquot, lütfen."

"Bak bu da büyük hanımefendi istiyor." diye Harry'ye sırıttı Sirius. Remus güldü.

"Dom Ruinart," dedi Harry de sırıtarak. "Rose."

"Ooo!" Hepsi takdirle baş salladı yine.

"Ee sen Sirius?" diye sordu Draco.

"Dom'lardan birini söyle." diye güldü Remus.

Sirius havalı bir şekilde arkasına yaslandı. "Hımm… Bütçeni biraz sarsarım genç adam."

Draco sırıttı. "Bütçem sarsılmaz, endişelenme."

"Eh, madem öyle diyorsun. Krug, Clos du Mesnil."

"Vay!" "Ooo!" Bu seferki tepkiler çok güçlüydü.

Remus başını iki yana salladı. "Sirius o şampanya bir servet, ne gerek var bu kadar savurganlığa?"

"Eh, ama ısmarlarım dedi."

"Ismarlayacağım elbette." diye tartışmayı başlamadan kesti Draco. "Hatta arzu ederseniz hepimiz onu tercih edebiliriz. Bu iyi bir fırsat."

James sırıttı. "Sirius'a alıyorsun madem, ben de onu tercih ediyorum."

"Dolayısıyla ben de." Harry başını salladı. "Bunu kaçırmam."

Remus gözlerini devirirken, Draco güldü. "Öyleyse hepimize. Belki 88 bile bulabiliriz." Dönüp garsona işaret etti.

"Vive la France!" dedi Sirius zevkle gülerek.

* * *

Hermione Londra'nın ışıklarını seyre dalmıştı. Bu gece bu otelde son gecesiydi. Akşamüstü Monique, ona makyaj mucizesini göstermişti. Hazır makyajın mümkün olduğunu öğrenen genç kadın, son birkaç gündür niye bu işkenceyi çektiğini sormuştu ve asistan ona öyle bir bakmıştı ki, vazgeçmiş ve hazır makyaj kutusuna sımsıkı sarılarak sahip çıkmayı tercih etmişti. Yarın, Draco'nun evine doğru yola çıkacaktı. Öyle korkuyordu ki, resmen üşüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Üstüne kalın bir şal almış, ama bu fayda etmemişti. O da son gecenin hatırına bir şişe kırmızı şarap açmıştı. Şarabın buruk tadı, ona güneşte kararmış üzümleri hatırlatmıştı. O kadar güzeldi ki, şimdi ikinci kadehi içiyordu. Omuzları ürperince büyük bir yudum daha aldı. Şarap içini biraz ısıtmayı başarmıştı, ama nedense yüreğinin olması gereken yerde soğuk bir buz kalıbı geziyormuş gibi bir his vardı. Buz gezdirilirken üşüyor, geri çekildiğinde de bu sefer yangın başlıyordu.

Draco ile geçirdiği o geceyi düşünürken gözlerini kapattı. Ellerinin birbirine dokunuşu, gözlerinin birbirine çivilenişi, dudaklarının birbirini sahiplenişi… Genç adamın kollarına nasıl sokulduğunu, ellerinin saçlarının arasına nasıl girdiğini hatırlayınca yüzüne ateş bastı. Tanrım, ne düşünmüştü kim bilir? Başını sallayarak elindeki kadehi alev gibi yanağına yasladı ve soğuk dokunuşla irkilerek, yarı acı yarı zevkle inledi. Bir soluk vererek endişeyle dudaklarını kemirdi. Ne yapacaktı? Ona karşı zayıftı, artık bunu kanıtlamıştı. Geri dönüşü de yoktu. Kadehi diğer yanağına geçirirken, Monique'in dedikleri geldi aklına. Onay vermişti Draco. Onunla evlenmek için. Onu Pansy sanıyordu, ama onu-Hermione'yi öptükten sonra karar vermişti buna. Soğuk davranmamıştı. Ukalalık bile yapmamıştı. O resimlerdeki küstah gülümseme kibirden değildi. Gülümsemesi öyleydi. Kendine güveniyordu, evet, ama bu normal değil miydi? Bu yetiştiriliş tarzı ile, bu kadar kadının peşinde koşması ile. Diğer kadınları düşününce yüzü asıldı. Evet, onu kimsenin olmadığı yerlere götürmüş olabilirdi, ama bu diğer kadınların varlığını engellemiyordu. Acaba o burada dudaklarını kemirirken, Draco Malfoy bir başka kadınla bir şeyler yapıyor olabilir miydi? Sinirle ayağa kalkıp kadehi kafasına dikti ve götürüp lavaboya bıraktı.

Geri dönüp salonun ortasında durdu ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturup boş gözlerle odaya baktı. Draco Malfoy'un Hermione Granger ile bir ilgisi olamazdı. Kendisini üzmekle de bir yere varamazdı. Zira üzülmeye bile hakkı yoktu. O gülümseyen kurşuni gözlerin onun kim olduğunu anladığında, buz kesilmesini düşünmek bile içinde bir yerleri kanatıyordu. Kadere razı gelip, olgun davranması ve ondan uzak durması gerektiğini söyledi kendi kendine. Bunu yapabilirdi. Soğuk ve mesafeli olacaktı. Tartışmaya girmeyecekti, ama resmi bir nezakete bürünebilirdi. Yapmak zorundaydı. Bu, acı çekmesini önlemenin tek yoluydu. Kendisine bir sürü şey söyleyerek, tekrar tekrar motive olmaya çabaladı.

Draco Malfoy ne yapıyordu acaba? Ailesiyle akşam yemeğine mi oturacaktı? Yoksa içki mi alıyordu daha? Gözlerini kapatıp bir nefes aldı. Draco Malfoy'u bir daha düşünmeyecekti. Neden bir dakika önce aldığı kararları unutup duruyordu? Ona ne olmuştu böyle? Kendine söylendi. Yemek ısmarlasa iyi olacaktı. Belki o da Ron ve diğerleri gibi bir film bile izleyebilirdi. Romantik olmasın yeterdi. Şöyle bol kovalamacalı bir korku filmi aklını her şeyden uzaklaştırırdı. Özellikle Draco Malfoy'dan.

* * *

İçkileri geldiğinde, hepsi gülerek şampanya kadehlerini şerefe kaldırdılar. İlk yudumla birlikte dudaklar yalandı, yüzlerde keyifli gülümsemeler oluştu.

"Eee? Yeni haberler ne?" diye sordu Sirius ışıkta kadehin içindeki sıvının kusursuz rengini izlerken.

"Draco'nun havadisleri haricinde mi?" diye yan yan arkadaşına baktı Harry.

"Beni karıştırmayın." diye kadehine mırıldandı Draco.

"Evet, ona ilişmeyin." dedi James. "Ama ona ısmarlatın." Herkes güldü.

"Ah, bu Kotilyon öncesi son erkek erkeğe gecesi, biraz ilişsek?"

"Bana bulaşma dedim, Sirius."

Harry de sırıtırken, yan taraftan geçen genç bir kız ona gülümsedi. Harry gülümsemeye karşılık verdi, ama gözü genç kızın elbisesine takıldı: sarı. Anında gözlerini masaya çevirdi. Riske girmeye gelmezdi doğrusu. Şöyle bir bakınıp kimsenin olaya dikkat etmediğinden emin oldu.

"Bugünlerde en büyük havadis sensin, Draco." diye güldü Sirius. "Kime bulaşayım?"

"Umarım bir gün de seni konuşuruz, Sirius."

"Tanrı korusun."

İkisinin atışmalarını izlemeye başlayan Harry diğerleriyle güldü. Sirius sataşacağı bir alan bulmuştu ya, bir süre uğraşırdı onunla. O sırada bir parfüm kokusu duyunca alışkanlıkla döndü ve başka bir genç kızın ona tatlı tatlı bakarak geçip gittiğini gördü. Yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. Kadının sarı bir elbisesi vardı. Hızla masaya döndü. Hepsi hâlâ Draco ve Sirius'un atışmalarını dinliyor, arada laf atıyorlardı. Harry kaşlarını çatarak öbür tarafına döndü. Bir sarı elbiseli kız daha tam köşeye oturmuş, bacak bacak üstüne atmıştı. Harry'nin bakışını görünce ona çapkın bir tavırla gülümsedi. Harry, kaşları hâlâ çatık, bunu sadece kendisinin fark ettiğine inanamayarak masaya döndü. Ama bir şey söylemesine fırsat kalmadan birkaç şen kahkaha duyuldu. Tan ters yöne döndüğünde kapıdan üç şık, süslü genç kız girdi. Harry'nin ağzı açıldı. Üçünün elbisesinin rengi de sarıydı. Rüya mı görüyordu? Kızlar kol kola gülüşerek ilerdeki bir masaya ilerlediler ve Harry, ağzı hâlâ açık onları takip etti. Bunun olması olasılığı yüzde kaçtı ki? Neydi yani? Sarı elbiseli kız gecesi miydi bu? Birden masasının sessizleştiğini fark etti ve dönüp ilgiyle onu izleyen tanıdık gözlere baktı. Sirius'un bilmiş bakışı ve gri gözlerinde yanıp sönen ışıklar, Remus'un dudaklarındaki yarım tebessüm, babasının muzip gülümsemesi ve Draco'nun bariz sırıtışı karşısında birden gözleri kısıldı ve gerçeği anladı. "İNANMIYORUM! SİZE İNANMIYORUM!" Masadan yüksek sesli bir kahkaha koparken, Harry hâlâ söyleniyordu.

Hızla vaftiz babasına döndü. "Hepsi senin başının altından çıktı değil mi? Kesin öyle! Ne yaptın, para mı verdin?"

Remus gülerek başını salladı. "Sana anlar demiştim."

"Yüzünü görmeye değerdi." diye sırıttı Sirius.

Harry ona kötü kötü bakıp, küskünce babasına döndü. "Buna nasıl izin verirsin baba?"

"Av, yazık," diye üzgün rolü yaptı Sirius. "Babacığına koştu."

Draco koparken, James güldü. "Atlatırsın oğlum."

Harry ona somurtup, vaftiz babasına kötü bir bakış daha attı. "Seni affetmem için uğraşman gerekecek Sirius."

"Hey, sen bensiz yapamazsın, evlat." Sirius göz kırptı. Öne eğilip Harry'nin saçlarını karıştırmaya davrandı.

"Aaa, yeter ama!" Harry, saçını düzeltmeye çabaladı. Diğerleri hâlâ gülüyordu.

"Yüz ifadesi süperdi." dedi Draco.

Harry onu tehdit etti. "Sen görürsün!"

Arkadaşı omuz silkti. "Bana iyi geldi."

Bu şakanın sadece kendisi ile eğlenmek için değil, biraz da Draco iyi vakit geçirsin diye yapıldığını anlayan Harry biraz yatıştı. "İntikamımı bekleyin siz, o da bana iyi gelecek." Havalı bir hareketle kadehini başına dikti. Hepsi gülümsediler. Çapulcular şaka konusunda sınır tanımazdı. Ama biraz olgunlaştıkları zaman, karşılarındakini kırmamak için daha dikkatli olmaya başlamışlardı. Harry de bir Çapulcu'nun oğlu olarak birkaç şey öğrenmişti doğrusu. Eğer kafaya koyarsa iyi bir intikam alabilirdi. Ama o genelde böyle şeyleri takmazdı, zira büyüdükleri dönemde Harry ve Draco, bu Çapulcular için en güzel hedefler olmuşlardı. Dolayısıyla buna alışmışlardı.

"Evlenirsem," diye kısık bir sesle başını salladı Harry. "Sağdıçlarıma-" Burada susup, yeniden doldurulan kadehini onu dinleyen üç erkeğe kaldırdı. "Ve babama-" Bu sefer de babasına kadeh kaldırdı. "Düğün törenimde sarı smokin şartı koyacağım."

"NEEE?" Dört erkeğin birden gözleri açıldı. Harry kıs kıs gülerek kadehini yudumladı.

"O düğüne gelmiyorum."

"Sağdıç olmaya hiç niyetim yoktu zaten."

"Bunu bana yapamazsın, Harry."

"Babana bile mi? Hiç yakıştıramadım."

Genç adam havalı bir hareketle gözlerini kırpıştırarak güldü.

"Bence belden aşağı vuruyorsun, Harry." dedi Draco. "Ama dikkat et, ben daha önce evleniyorum ve sağdıcıma ilginç bir şeyler giydirmeyi düşünebilirim."

Harry arkadaşına tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. "Hiç şansın yok Draco, annen seni öldürür."

Hepsi gülerken Draco'nun süngüsü düştü. "Tüh! Evet haklısın."

Harry tekrar güldü. "Tamam, hadi rahatlayın. Ama eğer sarı elbiselerle ilgili bir şakaya daha kurban gidersem, bu smokin meselesini ciddi ciddi düşünebilirim."

"Tamam, canım. Bir daha yapmayız." Sirius göz kırptı.

"Pekâlâ, sarı smokinden kıl payı kurtulduğumuza göre," dedi Remus konuyu değiştirerek. "Eve telefon ettiğimde Ria bana cezalı olduğunu söyledi James, merak ettim sorun nedir?"

"Ah, evet, ben de soracaktım bugün, ama unuttum." dedi Draco.

James dertli dertli başını salladı. "Eh, evet, yeni bir yaramazlık daha, ne olsun?"

"Son macerası ne?" diye hevesle sordu Sirius.

James ve Harry bakıştılar. "Sen anlat!" diye sırıttı Harry babasına.

James başını sallayıp, teatral bir tavır takındı ve Remus'a döndü. "Ona hediye aldığın patenleri hatırlıyor musun? Hani bahçenin sonundaki spor sahasında kullanması için aldıklarını?"

"Elbette, bayılmıştı." Remus başını salladı. James içini çekti. "Yaa evet fazla bayılıyor. Neyse, bu sefer onları giymiş, ama spor sahasına gitmeye üşenmiş ve sıkı durun, Lily'nin mermer zemininde kaymaya kalkmış."

"Tanrım!"

"Olamaz!"

"Eyvah!"

Remus, Sirius ve Draco aynı anda tepki vermişlerdi. James yine iç çekerken, bu sefer Harry de ona eşlik etti. "Tabii Lily'nin tepkisini tahmin edersiniz. Gerçi çok tepki verdi de sayılmaz, ama bir bakışı vardı ki-" Başını kaldırıp diğerlerine baktı. "O bakışı bilirsiniz." Tüm erkekler aynı anda hızla baş salladı. "Eh, işte o bakışla baktı ve biz çıt bile çıkaramadık. Zor bir gündü."

İç geçirip başını iki yana sallarken, hepsi halden anlar bir tavırla yüz buruşturdular. Lily, insana kendini suçlu hissettirmeyi mükemmel başarıyordu. Gerçi gerçekten suçlu olmayan birine o bakışla bakmıyordu tabii, ama nasıl yapıyorsa, insan kendini ufacık hissediyordu canım.

"Ufaklık iyi mi bari?" diye eğildi Sirius, Lily'nin bakışlarına en çok hedef olan kişi olarak, nasıl bir duygu olduğunu iyi biliyordu.

"Eh, olabildiği kadar. Lily ceza verdi. Patenlerine bir ay el koydu."

"Of, bu kötü." Remus üzülmüştü. Ria patenler geldiğinden beri başka şeyle ilgilenmiyor ve kaymaya bayılıyordu. Vaftiz babasını da kendisine eşlik etmeye zorluyordu ve Remus ne kadar şikâyet etse de, her paten dönüşü çok eğlenmiş görünüyordu nedense.

"Lily artık ders seçmesi gerektiğini söylüyor." dedi James. "Resim ya da müzik. İkisini de öğrensin diye diretmiyor. Birini bile seçse razı gelecek. Ama hayır, neymiş efendim bu mümkün değilmiş." Gözlerini devirdi. "Ria piyano için parmaklarının kısa olduğunu iddia ediyor."

Hepsi güldü. "Peki ya resim?" diye sırıtarak sordu Draco.

"Boyalar kokuyormuş ve ellerini kirletiyormuş." Yine gülerlerken James de gülümsedi. Küçük meleğine sonsuz bir sevgi besliyordu, her ne kadar sürekli yaramazlık yapsa da. Üstelik ona kızamıyordu da. Küçük kızı kucağına oturup, ufacık yüzü parıl parıl parlarken, dudaklarını ezip büzüp konuşmaya başladığında James ona kızmayı falan unutuyordu.

"Biliyor musun?" diye sordu Sirius öne eğilerek. "Harry bile bu kadar yaramaz değildi."

"Hey, yeterince yaramazdım." diye itiraz etti Harry ona yine küskün bakarak. Diğerleri gülünce de hararetle başını salladı. "Öyleydim."

"Evet, öyleydin." dedi babası ona bakarak. "Siz ikiniz," Draco'yu da işaret etti. "Lily'nin çay davetinden hemen önce mutfağa dalıp, ikramların hepsini yemiştiniz, hatırladınız mı?"

İki genç omuzlarını kaldırıp boyunlarını içeri çekerek suçlu suçlu birbirlerine baktılar. O günün anısı ya da belki acısı unutulacak gibi değildi. Sirius ve Remus gülmeye başladı.

"Lily, Narcissa'nın da onayıyla, onlara bir hafta mutfak işi vermişti." diye gülerek söylendi Sirius. "Mutfak önlüğü içinde çok şirin olduklarını söylemişti."

"Hey!" dedi Harry, Draco ağzının içinden homurdanırken.

"Hep senin yüzünden." diye mırıldandı Draco. "Sen yiyelim demiştin."

"E sen de kabul etmiştin ama."

"Olabilir, ama fikir senindi. Hayatım boyunca mutfak önlüğü esprisine malzeme olmak zorunda kaldım."

Masadan bir kahkaha koparken, Harry somurttu. "Sanki ben kalmadım."

"Neyse," dedi James ikisine de gülümseyerek. "Sonuçta cezanızı çektiniz ve bir daha yapmadınız. Fakat Ria'nın bu paten olayında üçüncü cezası. Sonuncusunda merdivenden inmeye kalkmıştı, az kalsın bir yerlerini kıracaktı. Hem Lily hem ben epey korkuyoruz doğrusu, fakat böyle giderse Lily patenleri tamamen yasaklayacak ve ikisinin arası bozulacak."

"Hımm, bu kötü olur." Sirius dikkatle düşünüyordu. "Ria çok dik kafalı bana sorarsan, ama seni bile dinlemiyor, yani işin zor."

"Babam ona kızmayı başarabilse." diye yan yan babasına baktı Harry. "Çocukken beni bir güzel haşlardı, ama kızına sesi çıkmıyor."

Diğerleri güldü. James de oğluna gülümsedi. Ama Ria'ya ne zaman kızması gerekse kendini onu gülümseyerek dinlerken buluyordu. Hatta Harry bile ona kızamıyordu. Bu konuda en iradeli olan Lily'ydi. Ve bir de Remus. Sirius son bir yudum içip garsona işaret etti ve masaya döndü. "Eh, o zaman son çaren Remus gibi görünüyor."

James başını salladı. "Belki patenler konusunda onunla konuşabilirsin Remus." Ria, vaftiz babasının ciddiyetle söylediği şeyleri can kulağıyla dinliyordu, çünkü sadece bir kere onu dinlememek gibi bir hata yapmıştı ve Remus ciddi bir şekilde kırılmış numarası yapıp, güçlü bir sabır örneği sergileyerek bir hafta onunla konuşmayınca, küçük kız üzüntüden ölecek hale gelmişti. O günden sonra asla Remus'un sözünden çıkmamıştı, ama diğerleri ona karşı asla kayıtsız kalmayı başaramadıkları için, küçük kıza vaftiz babasından başka söz geçirebilen yoktu.

"Evet," diye sırıttı Harry. "Seni dinler Remus, sana âşık."

Remus gülerken, Sirius atıldı. "Hiç de bile." Kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Bir kere o bana âşık."

"Yanılıyorsun." dedi Draco kendinden emin bir sesle. "Kesinlikle bana âşık."

Hepsi bir an bakıştılar. James ellerini havaya kaldırıp, dehşetle titrer gibi yaptı. "Kızımın bu kadar çok erkeğe ümit verdiğine inanmak istemiyorum, hayır!"

Masa bir anda kahkahalara boğuldu.

* * *

Şoförü, Lexus marka lüks arabayı kapının önünde durdurduğunda, sanki kendi eviymiş gibi rahat tavırla indi Hermione. Fakat aslında sadece durumunu kabullenmişti o kadar. Yeni kararlar almıştı ve bunlara bağlı kalmaya kararlı şekilde ilerliyordu. Üstünde zaten eve adım attıktan sonra çıkaracağını bildiği, yolculuğa da uyan, sade bir pantolon ceket takımı vardı. Yumuşacık ipekten takım, açık mavi renkteydi ve genç kadına çok yakışmıştı. Saçları yine doğal bir şekilde toplanmıştı.

"Pansy, hayatım. Hoş geldin." Narcissa kollarını açmış ilerliyordu. İki kadın samimice öpüştü.

"Davetiniz için teşekkür ederim." derken Hermione yüzüne çok sevimli bir gülümseme oturtmuştu, ama bu gülümsemenin ona nelere mal olduğunu kimseler bilemezdi.

Narcissa onun gülümsemesine karşılık vererek başını salladı. "Ah, burada olduğun için mutluyum. Benimle gel, uzun yol yormuş olmalı. Birer içki içelim. Sonra da dinlenirsin. Silas eşyalarınla ilgilenir."

Hızlı konuşmaya cevap vermesine gerek olmadığı için Hermione gülümsemekle yetindi ve kolundan samimice yakalanıp götürülmeye razı oldu. Birkaç dakika sonra karşılıklı sherry kadehlerini yudumluyorlardı.

"Batı kanadı senin tatlım." dedi Mrs. Malfoy. "Orada rahat edeceksin."

"Çok teşekkür ederim Mrs. Malfoy." Batı kanadı. Evet. Hermione omuzlarını dikleştirip, hayatı kanatlı evlerde geçmiş gibi bir tavır takındı.

"Bu arada bana artık Narcissa demelisin, hayatım."

Hermione yutkunarak gülümsedi. Narcissa. Narcissa. Evet, ayna önünde birkaç prova yeterdi herhalde. İçkisini bitirmeden odaya diğer iki Malfoy da gelince, şaşırdı, ama belli etmemeye çabaladı. Lucius Malfoy'a da teşekkür ettikten hemen sonra Draco hafifçe selam verince, o da nezaketle başını eğdi. Genç adam eğilerek elini öperken kendini toplamayı başarmıştı. Tatlı tatlı güldü. Ve rolüne uygun davranmayı başardı. Yine de geriye çekilen genç adamın gözlerinin başka şeyler arar gibi bakındığını fark etmemiş gibi davrandı. Draco kendi içkisini alırken gözlerini ondan ayırmadı ve annesinin koltuğunun yanı başında ayakta durdu. Böylece genç kadını göz hapsine alabilecekti.

Hermione Monique'in yapmasını istediği şekilde ev sahibesine mücevherlerini kasasında mı saklaması gerektiğini sordu. Narcissa hemen keyifle kocasının kasasını önerince de kabul etti.

"Ah, çok teşekkür ederim." Lucius Malfoy'a döndü. "Fakat her kullanmak istediğimde sizi rahatsız etmek zorunda kalacağım."

"Hiç önemli değil." diyerek güldü Lucius. "Karım her gün rahatsız ediyor."

Narcissa ona kaş kaldırınca şakalaştılar. Hermione de yine tatlılıkla teşekkür ederek kabul etti. Dayanamayarak gözlerini Draco'ya kaldırdığında, genç adamın dudaklarında hoşnut bir gülümseme vardı, ama gözleri hâlâ bir şeyler bekliyor gibiydi. Sadece bir dakikalığına gözleri buluştu. Hermione soğuk bakmak istedi, ama o gözler yine onu esir almayı başarmıştı. Bin bir güçlükle, aklı başından gitmeden gözlerini indirip kadehine dikmeyi başardı. Fakat bu bakışma iki yetişkin Malfoy'un da gözlerinden kaçmamıştı. Odadaki herkes genç kadının pembeleşen yanaklarının ve neredeyse somut endişesinin farkına vardı. Draco bir eli ile annesinin omzuna dokundu. Kadın ona gülümseyerek kalktı.

"Seni yerleştirelim artık Pansy."

Hermione minnetle ayağa kalktı ve erkeklerle vedalaşıp yukarı çıktılar. Batı kanadına girip ilerlerken, koridorun her iki tarafının da çiçek aranjmanlarıyla kaplı olduğunu fark edince Hermione onları ev sahibine bol bol övdü. Kim bilir ne çok para harcanmıştı. Bu çiçeklerin parasıyla altı ay çalışmadan geçinebileceğini düşündü. Zenginler hiçbir şeyin kıymetini bilmiyorlardı.

Tüm odaları gönlünce kullanabileceğini belirten Narcissa, yürürlerken odaları işaret edip oturma, çalışma falan tarzı açıklamalar yaptı. Ama Hermione sadece baş sallamakla yetindi. Yatak odasına geldiklerinde, kapı önünde genç bir bayan bekliyordu. Reverans yapınca Narcissa onları tanıştırdı. "Pansy, bu Gladys, senin hizmetinden sorumlu olacak. Her ne istersen ona söylemelisin. Yerine getirecektir."

Genç kadın teşekkür ederken, genç kız tekrar selam verdi. "Eşyalarınızı yerleştirdim Miss. Bir emriniz olursa zili çalın lütfen." Narcissa'nın işaretiyle çekildi.

Hermione, beyaz rengin hâkim olduğu devasa odaya girdiklerinde bir nefes aldı. Neden Beyaz Yatak Odası dediklerini artık biliyordu. Kusursuz Victoria stili odayı Cleopatra görse kıskanırdı doğrusu. Beyaz, altın ve siyahın kusursuz kaynaşması sonucu ortaya çıkmış enfes bir odaydı.

Duvarlar beyazdı. Yerdeki kusursuz yumuşacık halı da öyle. Kocaman pencerelerdeki ağır perdeler, her iki taraftan siyah drapeler halinde dökülüyor ve tam ortada birleşerek, altındaki beyaz yumuşak plilerin dantellere dönüşerek yere kadar inmesini sağlıyordu.

Dev yatağın baş kısmında, duvara monte edilmiş altın yaldızlı siyah yuvarlak kasnaktan aşağı incecik tüller uzanıyordu. Öyle ışıl ışıl parlıyordu ki, sanki ay ışığı altında bir gecede gökyüzünden su dökülüyormuş hissi veriyordu. İncecik tüller arasından görülen siyah altın varaklı oymalı başlığı vardı. Yatağın üstüne siyah altın yaldızlı şahane bir örtü örtülmüştü.

Pencerelerden birinin hemen önünde incecik bacaklı sırt kısımları oymalı iki beyaz sandalye ve ortalarında zarif bir sehpa vardı. Önündeki pencerenin iki yanında muhteşem siyah vazolar içerisine bembeyaz orkideler yerleştirilmişti. Köşedeki bir girintiye ufak bir dolap yerleştirilmişti, ama dikkatle bakan Hermione, onun buzdolabı olduğunu fark etti. Mobilyalarla çelişmemesi için kapağı sandalyeler ile takım olacak şekilde kaplanmıştı.

Kapının hemen yanına koyulmuş dresuar, oymalı bacakları altınla yaldızlanmış incecik damarlı beyaz mermerden oyulmuştu. Üstünde eski model zarif bir telefon bulunuyordu. Telefonun iki yanına ince uzun antika altın lambalar bırakılmıştı. Tavandan kristal şahane bir avize sarkıyordu. Kartonpiyerler el işlemeleri ile süslenerek oyulmuş ve doğal bir görünüm kazanmıştı.

Diğer duvarda iki tane kapı mevcuttu. Kapıların tam ortasında kraliçelere layık, kenarları siyah, oymalı ve süslü beyaz uzun bir dinlenme koltuğu vardı. İşte bu koltuğu görse Cleopatra kıskanmakla kalmaz, onu sürgüne falan yollardı herhalde. Hermione kendini koltuğun tek kenarına başını dayamış, bir elini başının üstüne atmış, üstünde görkemli bir balo elbisesi ile bir ressama poz verirken hayal etmekte hiç zorlanmadı. Sonra kendini toplayıp, ani tepki vermemek için içinden ona kadar sayarak bekledi ve beğenisini belirtip, olağanüstü oda için Narcissa'yı tebrik etti. Yine teşekkürler ederken, Narcissa memnun bir ifadeyle gülümsedi ve yemekten önce biraz dinlenmesi ve hazırlanması için onu yalnız bıraktı. Yalnız kalan genç kadın kapıyı kapattı ve sırtını kapıya dayayıp derin bir nefes aldı. Nihayet yalnız kalmıştı. Ufak çantasını dresuarın köşesine bırakıp odanın ortasına ilerledi. Sonra dönüp tekrar kapıyı araladı ve ses var mı diye dinledi. Tüm bu kanadın ona ait olması düşüncesi garipti. Başını çevirip odaya baktı. Evi bu odaya sığardı. Gülerken başını salladı.

Oda saray gibiydi. Kendisinin alıştığı tarzda da değildi, ama bu şatafata bir süre katlanacaktı galiba. İki kapıdan birine ilerledi. İçeri girdiğinde uzun bir soluk verdi. "Aman Tanrım!"

Girdiği oda en az yatak odası kadar büyüktü. Sadece her tarafı oymalı ve süslü beyaz dolaplarla kaplıydı. Yerde yine beyaz ufak bir halı vardı. Duvarın bir tanesine ise ayaklı, yaldızlanmış büyük bir ayna yerleştirilmişti. Giyinmeyi kolaylaştırmak için etrafa altın kuşaklı, siyah puflar serpiştirilmişti. "Kraliçenin giyinme odası." diye mırıldandı genç kadın. Dolaplardan birini açtığında, kıyafetlerinin titizlikle yerleştirildiğini gördü. Yemek için seçilen yavruağzı elbisesi için birkaç dolabı açtı. Nihayet bulduğunda özel tasarlanmış askılardan birine astı. Hafifçe gülümseyip, ayakkabı kısmı olması gereken dolaba ilerledi. Tüm kadınların rüyası ayakkabı dolu raflar göz önüne serildiğinde içini çekti. "İşte buna itiraz etmeyeceğim."

Kendini yine lükse hazırlayarak banyoya girdi bu sefer, ama ağzının açık kalmasını engelleyemedi. Dev banyoda, yerde bir havuz vardı. Evet, evet bu kesin havuzdu. Zira jakuzi denilen şey, ufak bir şeydi bildiği kadarıyla. Zemindeki bu şey ise, tüm Weasley çocuklarını bile içine almaya yeterdi.

"Balina besleyeceğimi falan mı sanıyorlar?" İçinde boğulmamak için dikkat etse iyi olacaktı. Cık cıklayarak etrafa bakındı. Banyonun zemini ve duvarları krem rengi ışıltılı mermer ile kaplanmıştı. Duvarları, altın rengi fayanslarla oluşturulmuş bir kuşak, tam ortadan çepeçevre sararak zenginleştiriyordu. Bir tarafta, boydan bile bakabilmesini sağlayan, oymalı altın kenarlı dev yuvarlak bir ayna vardı. Önündeki altın rengi muslukların hemen altına iki beyaz lavabonun gömüldüğü granit tezgâhı gören Hermione, eğilip yakından incelemeden yapamadı. Zira altın rengi satıh, ezilmiş altından yapılmış gibi görünüyordu. Parmağının ucuyla granite dokunmadan da emin olamadı. "Umarım içinde gerçekten altın yoktur." Kaymak gibi tabaka elinin altında kaydı. "Vay canına!"

Tekrar yatak odasına girdiğinde, buna alışması ve dayanması gerektiğini biliyordu. Hem belki de oturma odası falan o kadar lüks olmazdı. O sırada bir hareket dikkatini dağıttı. Tüylü bir fırtına, aralık kapıdan hızla odaya girdi. Hermione şaşkınca odaya bakındı, bu tahmin ettiği şey olmalıydı, ama köpek her nereye girdiyse çoktan odada kaybolmuştu bile.

"Köpekcik?" diye seslendi Hermione. Usulca ilerleyip yatak örtüsünün ucunu kaldırdı ve eğildi. "Zengin köpekcik?"

Hev.

Tüyler içerisinde bir baş yatağın altından fırladı. Hermione irkilerek doğruldu. "İşte buradasın." Kahverengi tüyler arasında iki göz ışıl ışıl parladı.

"Merhaba köpekcik." dedi Hermione gülerek. Köpek iki patisinin üstünde doğruldu, tiz bir havlama sesiyle yalandı.

Hev.

Hermione ufak beyaz oymalı sandalyelerden birine oturdu ve davetsiz misafirine baktı. Galiba bu kanadın ona ait olmasını takmayacak tek varlık bu olacaktı. Köpek ona bir bakış atıp, yatağın üstüne fırlayınca, Hermione de ayağa fırladı. "Hey! Lady misin Düşes misin nesin, asalet düşkünü tüy torbası. İn o yataktan hemen!"

Fakat köpek anlamamış gibi bir inleme sesi çıkarıp, başını yana eğdi. Hermione bir an ona baktı ve gülerek yatağa oturdu. Uzanıp köpeği kucakladı. Küçük, sıcacık gövde ona iyice sokulunca yumuşakça sarıldı Hermione. Hafif hafif kulaklarını okşarken, köpek dili hafif dışarıda soludu. "Bütün gün ne yapıyorsun sen burada? Sıkılmıyor musun?" Hafif soluma dışında hiç ses çıkmadı. "Seni kucağına alan yok mu?" diye sordu Hermione.

Hev hev. Köpek mutlulukla uzanıp burnunu yaladı. "Uf." diye ittirdi onu Hermione. Köpeğin kulaklarını kaşıyıp, tepesindeki kurdeleyi düzeltti. Sonra kaşlarını kaldırarak kurdelenin köşesine baktı ve köpeğe döndü. Yüzünü avuçlayıp boncuk gibi gözlerine baktı. "Çoğu insanın özel kurdele tasarımcısı yok kızım, ne kadar şanslı olduğunun farkında mısın?" Köpek pembe dilini çıkarıp bu sefer kendi burnunu yaladı. "Cık cık!" dedi Hermione köpeği ittirerek. "Sen yalanmaya devam et, hanımefendi."

Ayağa kalkıp gerinirken söyleniyordu. "Köpeklere özel tasarımcılar, ne günlere kaldık." Banyoya doğru ilerledi. Yemek için hazırlansa iyi olacaktı. Ama önce durakladı ve yürüyüp aralık duran kapısını kapattı. Belli olmazdı, belki başka bir davetsiz misafir falan gelirdi.

Görkemli banyoya girdi, zemindeki jakuziye –ya da kendi deyimiyle havuza- eğildi, uzanıp muslukları açtı. Su yavaş yavaş dolmaya başlarken, aynaya bakarak saçlarını yavaşça topladı ve çekmeceleri öylesine açtı. Bir kadının ihtiyaç duyacağı her şeyi elinin altında görünce rahatladı. Kabından yeni çıkardığı saç bonesini kafasına geçirdi. Soyunup, jakuzinin kenarındaki basamaklardan yavaş yavaş sıcak suya girdi. Boynuna kadar suya gömüldüğünde dudaklarından keyifli bir inleme koptu. Kısa bir süre öylece uzanıp suyun rahatlatıcı etkisinin tadını çıkardı. Daha sonra gülümseyerek doğrulup, yan tarafta dizilmiş banyo malzemelerine doğru yüzdü. Şişeleri evirip çevirip gözden geçirirken paketi açılmamış bir kalıp sabuna uzandı. Sabunun markasına baktı ve uzun bir ıslık çaldı. "Tanrım ne müsriflik." Kutuyu evirip çevirip incelerken dudaklarında yaramaz bir gülüş belirdi. Sabunun paketini yavaşça açtı, pürüzsüz sabunu avucuna aldı. "Evet, tatlım." dedi sabuna. "Senin paranla bir sürü takı malzemesi alabilirim. Ama madem buradasın ve bedavasın, marifetini göster bakalım."

* * *

Draco Malfoy, elinde hâlâ içki kadehi pencereden dışarıyı seyretmeye başlamıştı. Kafası sorularla doluydu. İki kadın yukarı çıkınca düşünmeye başlamıştı. Pansy neden ona mesafeli davranmıştı? Bu sadece deneyimsizlikten kaynaklanan bir tedirginlik miydi? Öyle olmasını umuyordu doğrusu.

"Her şey yolunda mı?" Soruyla irkildiğinde babasının hemen yanında durduğunu fark etti. Lucius, hanımlar çıktığından beri oğlunu gözlüyordu.

"Evet, baba. Yolunda." Babasına dönüp gülümsedi. Kadehini bıraktı. "Bir duş alayım." diyerek odadan çıktı. Lucius düşünceli bir şekilde arkasından baktı.

* * *

Odadan çıkar çıkmaz cebinden telefonunu çıkardı Draco. Duş falan umurunda değildi. "Hey!"

"Draco?"

"Harry, birkaç dakikan var mı?"

"Elbette, söyle bakalım." Draco çalışma odasına girip koltuğuna oturana kadar Harry'ye olanları özetleyiverdi. "Yani o romantizm dolu geceden sonra bu kadar mesafeli olmasını anlamakta zorlanıyorum."

"Belki korkuyordur."

"Orası kesin zaten, ama yaklaşımı farklı anlıyor musun? Eğer evlilik ve yakınlaşmaktan korkuyor olsa, bana soğuk davranmaz. Sadece endişeli olur, değil mi?"

"Orası öyle." demek zorunda kaldı Harry. Draco sıkıntıyla soludu.

"Peki, Draco o zaman sen de soğuk davranmayı dene."

"Soğuk mu? Harry evleneceğiz Tanrı aşkına!"

"İşte tamam, ailen çevrede yokken, o sana nasıl davranıyorsa sen de öyle davran bakalım, ne yapacak?"

"Hımm… Onu denememi söylüyorsun."

"Aynen."

"Of, bunu hiç beklemiyordum doğrusu."

"Eve taşınmanın gerginliği de vardır Draco, bırak alışsın. Ama eğer mesafesi devam ediyorsa, sen de mesafe koyarsın."

Draco sıkıntıyla söylendi. "Ona başka sosyete kızlarına davrandığım gibi bile davranmadım. Dürüstçe çıktım karşısına, kendim olarak. Ama o sürekli tedirgin, gergin ve soğuk."

"Öyleyse ona diğerleri gibi davran, ama kısa bir an, aradaki farkı görsün diye."

"Merak etme, ona aradaki farkı iyice göstereceğim."

"Draco, abartırsan kötü olur. Lütfen kızgınlıkla hareket etme."

Sarışın genç adam yüzünü ovuşturdu. "Tamam, sakin ve resmi olacağım."

Bir iki dakika daha konuşup kapattılar. Draco Malfoy, koltuğunda bir süre sağa sola döndü. Sonra kalktı ve odasına gitmek için çıktı. Mesafeli ve resmi davranacaktı. Bakalım gelin hanım ne yapacaktı?

* * *

Yemek sakin başladı. Zarif yavruağzı elbisesi ile aşağı inen Hermione, Lucius'un ve Narcissa'nın içten tavırlarına karşılık mesafeli bir Draco bulmuştu. Önce ne olduğunu anlamamasına rağmen, yemek ilerledikçe genç adamın resmileştiğini fark etmişti. Draco gayet nazik davranıyordu ona, ama gözlerinde daha önceki ateş yoktu. Hermione yüreğini buzdan bir pençenin kavradığını hissetmişti. Lokmaları boğazına takılıyor, elleri titriyordu. Biri bir şey mi söylemişti? Yoksa Draco ona bozulmuş muydu? Bozulduysa da Hermione onu suçlayamazdı. Mesafe koymaya çalışan kendisiydi. Doğru olan buydu. Çatalı bıçağı bırakıp hıçkırarak ağlamak geçti içinden, ama neyse ki öyle bir çılgınlığa kalkışmadı. Zaten amacı da bu değil miydi? Draco'yu kendinden uzak tutmaya çabalamıyor muydu? Eh, işte bu harika bir fırsattı onun için. Genç adam da resmi davranacaktı ve bir daha aralarında öyle kıvılcımlar çakmayacaktı. Öyleyse neden üzülüyordu?

Gerçek bir eziyete dönüşmüş olan yemek bittiğinde, Hermione derin bir soluk almıştı. Fakat her ikisini de gözleyen Lucius ve Narcissa'yı pek hesaba katmamış olduğundan, her ikisinin de ortada bir sorun olduğunu sezinlediğini bilmiyordu. Yemek boyunca sorulara tek tük cevaplar vermiş ve sohbete katılmak için kendini zorlamıştı. Neyse ki yemek sonrası anne ve baba onları yalnız bırakarak çekildiler. Narcissa gülümseyerek, merak etmemesini ilk akşam onu Draco'ya bırakacağını ve birlikte vakit geçirebileceklerini söylemişti. Bunu sürpriz yapan bir tavırla söyleyince genç kadının canı epey sıkılmıştı, ama yapacak bir şey yoktu. Lucius da ufak cam verandaya geçebileceklerini belirtmişti.

"İçki?" Draco sakin bir tavırla sormuştu, ama Hermione soğuk bir nezaket hissetmişti. O yüzden öneriyi reddetmedi. Elini oyalayacak bir şeylere ihtiyacı vardı.

"Konyak lütfen." Uygun düşüp düşmemesi önemli değildi. İçi o kadar üşüyordu ki, ancak konyak ısıtabilirdi.

Draco ona bir bakış attıktan sonra bardağını uzattı ve veranda için yol gösterdi. Yemek odasının diğer tarafındaki ufak bir holden doğruca oraya çıkılıyordu.

Camlı veranda, Güneş Odası'nın aksine üç duvarı tamamen camla kaplanmış küçük bir odaydı. Hermione burayı üç köşesi camla çevrilmiş bir balkona benzetti, tabii bu balkon neredeyse oda kadardı. İçeride sade ve rahat bir koltuk takımı vardı ve hem muhteşem havuzu hem de tüm bahçeyi görüyordu. İkisi tam camın önündeki birbirine doğru kırk beş derecelik açı yapan koltuklara oturdular. Tam ortadaki sehpaya da bardaklarını koydular.

Draco'nun sesi çıkmayınca Hermione gökyüzündeki yıldızları izlemeye daldı. Nasıl da parlak görünüyorlardı. Gözlerini aşağıya indirdiğinde masmavi havuzun kenarlarındaki taşların ışıltısını izlemeye başladı. Midye kabuğu şeklinde havuz fikri kimindi acaba?

"Sessizsin."

Draco konuşunca Hermione kadehinden bir yudum aldı. Sıvı boğazından aşağı yakarak ilerledikçe kendini cezalandırıyordu sanki. "Biraz yorgunum." dedi usulca.

"Erken yatarsın." dedi Draco sakince. Hermione cevap vermedi. "Ama belki bazı konuları konuşabiliriz. Benim de zaten biraz çalışmam gerekiyor."

Genç kadın yutkunarak ona döndü. Ne konuşmak istiyordu ki? Hem ne demek bu çalışmam gerekiyor? Onu başından mı savıyordu? Hermione birden yutkundu. Tabii ya, neden daha önce düşünmemişti ki? Adam Kotilyon için onay vermişti. Kendisi de eve davet edilmişti. Bu da teklifi kabul ettiğini belirtiyordu. Yani Draco Malfoy'un onunla işi bitmişti. Tüm o romantizm falan buraya gelmesi içindi. İçi acı ile yanarken, buna eşlik etmesi için bir yudum daha içki içti ve genç adamı iğnelemek için fırsatı kaçırmadı. Kadehini masaya bıraktı. "Pazar akşamı çalışıyorsun demek. İşte bir sorun mu var?"

Draco alayı kaçırmadı. "Ah evet." dedi o da alayla. "Para kaybediyoruz, bir tavsiyen var mı?"

Hermione dişlerini sıktı. Bu adama sinirlendiğini belli etmeyecekti. Ona şöyle bir bakıp, dudaklarındaki küstah gülümsemeyi gördüğünde siniri tepesine çıktı, ama sakince konuşmayı başardı. "Gereksiz harcamaları kısmaya ne dersin? Eminim bir sürü vardır."

Draco tek kaşını kaldırdı. "İşle ilgilendiğini bilmiyordum."

Hermione birden yutkundu. Elbette Pansy babasının işiyle hiç ilgilenmezdi. Onun işi babasının kazandığını harcamaktı. Ama Pansy geri gelecekti nasıl olsa. Hermione'nin her konuda onu taklit etmesine gerek yoktu. Ama riske girmeye de gerek yoktu. Omuzlarını silkti. "Elbette babamın işini bildiğimi söyleyemem, ama bu tarz şeyleri bilmek için de uzman olmak gerekmez."

"Her kadın böyle düşünmez." diye ısrar etti Draco. Hermione birden sırtında bir soğukluk hissetti. Malfoy'un bakışları dikkatliydi. Genç adam onu sınıyordu. Vereceği cevap iyi ya da kötü bir şeye sebep olacak mıydı bilemiyordu, ama onun gözünde değer kaybedecek bile olsa ilgisiz görünmeye mecburdu. Yoksa yeni sorularla karşılaşır ve bu bir sohbet zemini oluşturabilirdi. Bu, her ne kadar çok keyifli olacak olsa da, Pansy açısından pek de uygun düşmezdi. Hem bu koşullarda keyifli olup olmayacağı da tartışılırdı zaten. Aralarında bir duvar yükselmişti.

Kayıtsızca ellerini iki yana açtı. Elinde olmadan Pansy'yi taklit etmişti. "İtiraf etmek gerekirse ben de oldukça sıkıcı buluyorum." Sevimli bir tavırla gülümsedi ve tekrar kadehine uzandı. Draco bir dakika boyunca onu süzdü ve sonra o da aynı ifadeyle gülümsedi. Fakat gözlerinde hâlâ soru işareti vardı.

"Ne konuşmak istersin peki?" diye sordu Draco. "Hisse senetleri falan?"

Yine denendiğini fark edince Hermione tekrar dişlerini sıktı. Buna söyleyebilecek onlarca söz geliyordu aklına, ama durumu kötüleştirmekten başka bir işe yaramayacaktı. Oysa o kavga istemiyordu.

"Ben yatsam iyi olacak."

"Bu saatte mi?"

"Dedim ya yorgunum." Hermione kalktı. Draco da kalkınca genç kadın gerilemek istedi ve sendeledi. Draco otomatikman uzanıp onu yakaladı. Fakat bu kadarı Hermione'ye çok fazla geldi. "Bana dokunma!" Bunu kötü bir düşünce ile söylememişti. Sadece Draco ona dokunursa dayanamayıp kollarına sokulmaktan korkuyordu. Ancak genç adam buz gibi olmuştu bile. Soğuk bakışları gördüğünde Hermione'nin canı yandı.

"Sadece bana dokunulmasından hoşlanmıyorum." diye mırıldandı alçak sesle.

Draco gözlerini kıstı. "Ah! Evliliğin ilk adımı için enteresan bir yaklaşım. Bunun ilerde de devam etmeyeceğini umuyorum." Alaycı ses tonuna karşılık vermek istemeyen genç kız dudaklarını ısırdı. Bir kelime daha söylerse ağlamaktan korkuyordu.

"İyi geceler." Fısıltıdan öteye geçmedi sesi. Odadan çıktı ve hole girdi. Hızlı adımlarla ilerliyor ve odasına ulaşmaya çabalıyordu, ama o karmaşada yanlış bir yerden dönmüştü galiba. Dudaklarını ısırıp bir sağa bir sola panikle döndü. Koridor ortasında ağlarken yakalanmak korkunç olacaktı. Tanrım! Nereye gitmesi gerekti?

Hev hev.

Minnetle döndüğünde ufacık köpek tam önünde duruyordu. Gözleri dolu dolu eğilip, köpeği kucakladı. "Yolumu kaybettim." dedi hıçkırarak. "Odamın yerini." Köpeği tekrar yere bırakıp, normal bir yerlere gitmesini umdu. "Hadi! Düşes, lütfen!"

Düşes, ona bir bakış atıp, pıtır pıtır ilerlemeye başladı. Hermione de peşinden. Az sonra yukarı çıkmayı başarmıştı. Kendisine gösterilen batı kanadını buldu ve hızlıca ilerleyip köpekle birlikte odasına girdi. Kapıyı sıkıca kapatıp yatağa ilerledi ve kendini üzerine atıp ağlamaya başladı. Köpek de yanına çıkıp hafif üzüntülü sesler çıkararak ona sokuldu ve yüzünü yalamaya çabaladı. Hermione ona sıkıca sarıldı.

* * *

Draco düşüncelere dalmıştı. İkinci kadeh içkisini yudumlarken bahçeyi seyrediyordu. Yanılmıştı. Genç kadın tedirgin olabilirdi, ama bunun sebebi tecrübesizlik falan değildi. O alacağını almış, eve yerleşmişti. Kotilyon'a katılacak ve evlilik hazırlıklarına başlayacaktı. Pansy, tecrübesiz ve saf gelin rolünü çok iyi oynamıştı doğrusu. Artık bu tarz oyuna ihtiyacı yoktu. Draco ile işi bitmişti. Genç adamın dudaklarında acı bir gülüş belirdi. Nasıl da aldanmıştı? Fakat o kadar kolay olacağını sanıyorsa yanılıyordu. Draco'yu tanımıyordu.

* * *

Sabah, kapısının vurulmasıyla uyanan Hermione, deliksiz uyuyabilmiş olmasına hayret etti. Hâlâ üzgün hissediyor olsa da, en azından dün geceki kadar zayıf hissetmiyor olduğundan kendini avuttu. Gerçi bu çok da büyük bir başarı sayılmazdı. Çünkü onun zaafı Draco Malfoy'a karşıydı. Onu görmeden bir sürü karar alıyor ve adamla karşılaştığı an hepsi uçup gidiyordu.

"Günaydın efendim." diyen hizmetçi Gladys, perdeleri açınca içerisi ışıkla doldu. "Banyonuzu hazırlayayım." Hizmetçi banyoya geçtiğinde, çarşafların arasında bir kıpırtı hisseden Hermione şaşkınca baktı, ama tam o sırada tüylü bir kafa dışarı uzandı. Genç kadın gülerek köpeği kucağına aldı ve tiz havlamaları arasında onunla birkaç dakika oynadı. Sonra bıraktığında köpek aralık kapıdan fırladı. Muhtemelen aç olduğunu düşünen Hermione de kalkıp banyosuna ilerledi. Kafasında bir yandan planlar yapıyordu. Önce şu Kotilyon'un tarihini öğrenmeliydi. Sonra Ginny ve Ron'u görmeye gitmek istiyordu. Artık eski hayatını hatırlamanın ve dönüş hazırlığına başlamanın zamanı gelmişti.

* * *

Tüm gün, Narcissa Malfoy ile birlikte geçti. Kahvaltıdan sonra Narcissa, ona evin diğer yerlerini gezdirdi. Daha sonra birlikte kahve içtiler ve Hermione bu değişikliği sevinçle karşıladı. Öğle yemeğini yine birlikte yedikten sonra Narcissa biraz işi olduğunu belirtti. Hermione de tek başına kaldı. Bahçeyi dolaşıp güzel havanın tadını çıkardı. Akşamüstü eve girerken, hafta içi şehirde kaldığını öğrendiği Draco'nun eve gelip gelmeyeceğini merak ediyordu. Fakat Draco gelmedi.

Hermione, Lucius ve Narcissa'nın düşünceli bakışlarına fazla katlanamadı ve baş ağrısı bahanesiyle odasına kaçtı. Yatağına sırtüstü uzanırken, Draco'nun onu cezalandırdığını biliyordu. Fakat ne yazık ki, bunu değiştirebilmek için elinden hiçbir şey gelmezdi.

Ertesi gün de bir öncekinin benzeri olunca, kendine ait kısımdaki diğer odaları keşfetmeye karar verdi ve yatak odasının hemen yanındaki oturma odasını çok rahat buldu. İçeride kocaman bir plazma televizyon ve ayrıca harika bir müzik sistemi vardı. Akşam yemeğinden sonra izin isteyip oturma odasına çekildi.

İki gün olmuştu ve Draco ortada yoktu. Onu nasıl olmuş da beğenmişti ki? Üstelik daha birkaç gün önce onun için gözyaşı dökmüştü, hâlbuki değmezdi. Artık düşünmemeyi tercih ederek, kanallar arasında gezindi. Eski bir film bulduğunda meyve suyunu yudumlayarak izlemeye başladı. Artık onu arkadaşı gibi kabul eden ufak köpek yine yanına kıvrılmıştı.

Bir saat sonra filme iyice dalmışken, kapısı çalınınca şaşırdı. "Evet?" derken yavaşça doğrulmuştu. Kapı açılıp da Draco görününce şaşkın bakışlarla genç adama bakakaldı. Bu arada Düşes de başını kaldırmıştı. Hemen ayaklanıp kuyruğunu sallamaya başladı.

"İyi akşamlar, girebilir miyim?"

"Elbette." diyerek yutkundu Hermione.

Draco eğilip köpeği yatıştırdı ve Hermione'nin oturduğu büyük koltuğun diğer ucuna oturdu. Ekrana bakıp arkasına yaslandı. "Ne izliyorsun?"

"Film."

Draco ona döndü. "Ciddi olamazsın?"

Hermione hafifçe gülümsedi, ama bu tatlı olmaktan çok uzaktı. Buruk bir gülümsemeydi ve kırgın. Genç adam bunu fark etti. Belki bu şekilde davranmamalıydı ona. Sonuçta dün, anne babasının karşısında onu yalnız bırakmıştı. Fakat aksi gibi hem işleri yoğundu, hem de ona kızgın olduğu için geç saatte yola çıkmayı istememişti. Neredeyse bugün de gelmiyordu, ama bu evlilik konusunda kafasına kuşkular dolduğu için bir deneme daha yapmak istemişti. Kotilyon'u ertelemeyi bile düşünmüştü. Fakat annesi davetiyeleri yolladığını söylemişti. Draco hayatında ilk kez bir konuyu çözüme ulaştırmakta zorlanıyordu.

Draco düşünürken, Hermione de kendince bir karar vermeye çabalıyordu. Soğuk davranışları, bu evliliği tehlikeye sokmuştu. Pansy bunu duyarsa ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Dün bahçedeyken onu aramış ve kısaca eve yerleştiğini falan söylemişti. Başka bir açıklamaya gerek görmemişti. Bugün de aramamıştı zaten. Draco'nun gelmediğini söylemek istemiyordu. Kendi kendine tüm bunlara Pansy için katlandığını hatırlattı. Tamam, uzak durmaya çabalarken kendini korumayı hedeflemişti, ama buz gibi olmadan da bunu yapabilirdi belki. Sonuçta nasılsa buradan gidecekti ve yaralanmamak için çabalamanın bir mantığı yoktu, çünkü genç adamın dün gelmemesi bile onu derinden yaralamıştı.

"Dün gelemediğim için özür dilerim." Draco sanki düşüncelerini okumuş gibi konuşmuştu.

"Önemli değil." diye mırıldandı Hermione. "Her dakika burada olmanı bekleyemem."

Ekranda, koltukta oturan Deborah Kerr, davetsiz misafiri Cary Grant'a buruk bir gülümseme yolluyordu.

"Her şeyle başa çıkabileceğini biliyorum."

Bu iltifat mıydı şimdi yoksa alay mı? Hermione dudağını ısırdı. Cary Grant şimdi koltuğa oturmuştu ve sohbet ediyorlardı.

"Gerçekten üzgünüm Pansy." Draco'nun sesindeki içtenlik dönüp bakmasına sebep oldu. Kurşuni gözler içtenlikle bakıyordu. Hermione, onun bunu yapmasına kendi davranışlarının sebep olduğunu biliyordu.

"Ben de üzgünüm, Draco." dedi hafif bir sesle.

"Yarın akşam dışarı çıkmak ister misin?"

Hermione yutkundu. "Dışarı mı?"

"Evet, yemeği dışarıda yeriz."

"Olur."

"Güzel."

İkisi de sessizce oturmaya devam ettiler. Ekranda ise Cary Grant, Deborah Kerr'i öpüyordu.

* * *

Ertesi akşam Ritz otelinde mükemmel bir yemek yediler. Hermione telefonda Monique'den yardım alarak, üst kısmı parlak kumaştan gümüş rengi bir elbise seçmişti. Aynı renk yüksek topuklu ayakkabıları ile de hoş bir uyum sağlamıştı. Buraya son derece uygundu. Monique'un son anda hazırlattığı yapıştırma farlar göz makyajını birkaç dakikada bitirmesini sağlıyordu. Ona ise sadece kirpiklerine rimel ve dudaklarına ruj sürmek kalıyordu. Bu olayı sevmişti.

Yemekte birbirlerine saygılı ve nazik davranıyorlardı. İkisi de ne romantizm gününe ne de onu izleyen soğukluk gününe dönmek istemiyordu. Kibarca havadan sudan sohbet ettiler. Arada sadece yemekleriyle ilgilendiler. Aslında her ikisi de fütursuzca sohbet edebilmek istiyordu, ama o çizgiyi geçmemek konusunda da kararlıydılar. Yemek sonrasında Draco, yukarı bara çıkmalarını önerdi.

"Seni bir arkadaşımla tanıştıracağım."

Hermione gerildi. "Harry mi?"

"Evet."

"Peki."

Birlikte Rivoli'den içeri girdiklerinde Hermione sakin olmaya çabalıyordu. Dosdoğru ilerledikleri masada oturan siyah saçlı genç adam onları görünce ayağa kalktı.

"Pansy, Harry Potter, arkadaşım."

Hermione tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. "Şeref duydum."

Harry eğilip gülümseyerek onun elini öptü.

"O şeref bana ait."

Birlikte oturdular. İçkileri geldiğinde Harry onlara kadeh kaldırdı. Zümrüt yeşili gözleri keyifle parlıyordu, ama Hermione onun kendisini dikkatle süzdüğünü fark etti. Biraz kendisine sorulan soruları yanıtladı, biraz da kendi Harry'ye sorular sordu ki, konu ondan uzaklaşsın. Az sonra da lavaboya kaçtı. Ellerini soğuk suya tutup yanaklarını serinletirken, sadece gecenin bitmesini istiyordu. Draco ile arasındaki gerginliğe daha fazla dayanamayacaktı çünkü.

"Durum aynı görünüyor." Harry genç kadın lavaboya gidince hemen konuya girmişti.

"Evet, aynı."

"Neden açıkça konuşmuyorsun onunla?"

Draco arkasına yaslanıp, tuvaletlerin tarafına bir bakış attı. "Bilmiyorum Harry, bazı işaretleri görmeye çabalıyorum, ama galiba hep yanlış şeyler görüyorum."

"Ama Kotilyon olacak."

"Evet."

"Aslında Draco, Pansy'yi dişli biri olarak düşünmüştüm."

"Değil."

"Evet, değil. İnce ve narin bir genç kadın."

"Dokunsan kırılacak gibi." Kınama mıydı takdir miydi? Draco bunu öyle hafif bir sesle söylemişti ki, Harry cümlenin içerdiği duygudan emin olamadı.

"Sence bu baskıya ne kadar dayanır?" diye sordu Harry.

Draco düşünceli bir tavırla omuz silkti. "Başkası olsa dakika bile verirdim, ama o söz konusuyken…" durup iç geçirdi. "İnan emin olamıyorum. Sanki kaçıp gidecekmiş gibi geliyor, sonra bir bakıyorum, öyle bir idare ediyor ki, ağzım açık kalıyorum."

Harry kaşını kaldırdı. "Abayı yakma durumu mu yoksa?"

Sarışın başını salladı. "O gün olanlar orada kaldı. Neden aramıza duvar çektiğini anlamadım. İlk başta istediğini aldığını düşündüm, ama eve gittiğimde çok mutsuz görünüyordu ve hâlâ da öyle. Onda garip bir şey var ve daha çözebilmiş değilim."

"Yine de ondan hoşlandım." diye açıkladı Harry. "Kendini bıraktığında çok hoş oluyor, ama kendini sıkıca kontrol altında tutuyor."

"Biliyorum."

"Belki-" dedi Harry usulca. Susup düşüncelere daldı.

"Belki?"

"Ne? Ah, evet, düşünüyordum da, belki o gün aranızda gelişen şeyden çok endişelenmiştir. Belki sana kapılmaktan korkmuştur Draco."

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi. "Ama evleneceğiz zaten Harry."

"Olabilir ama bak, sosyetede pek aşktan bahsedilmez biliyorsun. Belki yine samimi davranmalısın."

"Hımm…" Sarışın genç adam düşünürken, Hermione onlara katıldı. Harry hemen eski günlerden eğlenceli bir anı bulup anlatmaya başladı ve genç kadının açılması çok uzun sürmedi. İki yakın arkadaşın dostça sohbetleri onu neşelendirdi ve Draco konusunda hâlâ temkinli olsa da, sohbet konusunda kaç gündür ilk kez kendini rahat bıraktı.

* * *

"Kim bilir kaç kişi gelecek Pansy? Yani burada senin olman gerekmez mi? Bu senin adına verilen bir davet." Bahçenin en ücra köşesine kadar yürümüş ve Pansy'yi oradan aramıştı. Yine de denemeye devam ediyordu, ama arkadaşı nedense hiç oralı olmuyordu.

"Bak tatlım şu anda gelemem."

"Neden?" diye yüklendi Hermione. "Bir başkasıyla aşk yaşadığın için mi?"

"İdare edebileceğinden eminim, Herm, tamam mı?"

Genç kadın için için Pansy'nin Zabini'ye âşık olduğundan şüpheleniyordu. Son günlerdeki ilgisizliği de bu kanısını güçlendiriyordu sadece. Ona ne dediyse dinletemeden telefonu kapattı. Son birkaç gün hazırlıklarla geçip gitmişti ve büyük gün gelip çatmıştı. Sadece yakın çevre bile olsa Hermione kalabalık önüne çıkmaktan ölesiye korkuyordu. Harry ile tanıştığı gün gerilmişti, ama sonradan rahatlamıştı. Genç adam gerçekten eğlenceli bir dosttu. Draco ile de çok iyi arkadaştılar. O gece tutuk başlasa da eğlenceyle devam etmişti, ama eve döndüklerinde Hermione yine nazik davranmıştı Draco'ya.

Artık yorulduğunu düşünerek kocaman eve baktı ve ağır adımlarla ilerledi. Madem takdim edilecekti, öyleyse hazırlanmalıydı.

* * *

Evin büyük Victoria stili şatafatlı salonu konukları kabul ediyordu. Kotilyon için tüm ev baştan sona temizlenmiş, gümüşler, altınlar, kristaller pırıl pırıl parlayana dek ovulmuştu. İki uşak ellerinde içki dolu servislerle salonda dolaşıyorlardı. Salonun görkemli dev masası ikramlarla tıka basa doldurulmuştu. Peynirli, zeytinli, salatalıklı, yumurtalı ve daha pek çok şeyle hazırlanan çeşit çeşit kanepeler, tek lokmalık sandviçlere benzeyen kat kat ordövrler, portakallı ördek, limon soslu ıstakoz, siyah havyar, kaz ciğeri ezmesi, salatalar, tatlılar ve daha pek çok şeyle süslenmişti.

Konuklar şimdilik ev sahipleri ile konuşuyor ve içki ikramlarını kabul ediyorlardı.

Harry, Sirius, James ve Lily bir arada sohbet ederken, Remus ve karısı da onlara katılmıştı. Draco gülümseyerek o tarafa yaklaştığında sohbet kısa süreliğine tebriklerle kesildi. Elbette gelin adayı en son gelecekti, ama Draco'nun dolaşmasında bir mahzur yoktu.

"Annem gelemediği için üzülüyor, Draco." dedi Dora. "Ben de düğüne gelirsin dedim."

Draco kuzenine gülümsedi. "Önemli değil. Düğünde isterse ona uçak bile yollarım."

Hepsi güldü. "Konuklar az." dedi Sirius etrafa bakınarak.

"Annem öyle istedi. Açıkçası bence de daha iyi. Biz bize olacağız."

Harry, abartılı bir hareketle çevresine şöyle bir baktı. "Eğer etrafta sarı elbiseli bir kız yoksa sorun yok, değil mi?"

Tüm gruptan kahkaha koparken siyah saçlı genç adam sırıttı. Draco dostça gülerek omzuna vurdu.

* * *

Hermione'nin saçı ve makyajı bu gece ustalar tarafından yapılmıştı. Genç kadın kıyafeti giymeyi son ana dek de ertelemişti. Nihayet elbiseyi kılıftan çıkardığında derin bir nefes aldı. Askıya asıp, ağzı açık hayran hayran izlemeye başladı. Tam onun zevkine uygun sadelikte, ama bir o kadar da şahane bir elbiseydi bu. Buz beyazı elbisenin önünde göğüslerinin arasına kadar bir V dekoltesi vardı. Sırt kısmı ise beline kadar tamamen açıktı. Önde, göğüs kısmının hemen üstünde biten kumaşın içinden incecik bir sürü altın zincirden oluşan iki askı yukarı çıkıyor ve tam boynunda kavuşup, orada ucunda ufacık bir pırlantası olan incecik altın bir zincir halinde çıplak beline uzanıyor, elbisenin bel kavisinin başladığı yerin dört parmak üstünde zarifçe salınıyordu. Elbisenin V yakasının kenarlarında ve beline kadar inen iki tarafında pırıl pırıl parlayan incecik altın şeritler vardı. Aynı altın şerit, bu sefer oldukça kalın bir kemer olarak belini bir sevgili gibi sıkıca sarmalıyor ve buz beyazı kumaşın hemen altından ayak bileklerine dek dökülmesini sağlıyordu.

Tanrıya şükür Pansy onu dinlemişti. Bu elbise ile milyon dolarlık takılar takmasına gerek yoktu. Sırt dekoltesini süsleyen altın zincir yeterliydi. Daha bunu söylerken kullanması gereken Cartier takımı hatırladı. Kadife mahfazayı açtığında ıslık çalmamak için kendini zor tuttu.

Işıl ışıl pırlantalarla süslenmiş, aralarında incecik altın halkaları olan kalın ve bileğine tamamen oturan bir bilezikti. Takımın kolyesi bilezikten çok az ince, gerdanlık şeklinde kalıplı bir tasarımdı. Hermione Cleopatra olsa buna bayılacağını düşünerek, ufak sallantılı küpeleri çıkardı. Kulaklarına takıp, aynaya döndü.

Elbiseyi dikkatlice yatağa serdi. Aynaya bakmak için son bir kez durakladı ve giyinmek için döndü. Şu var ki, elbisenin hemen yanında tüylü bir gövde kıpırdıyordu.

"Hey!" diye söylendi Hermione. "Kalk oradan tüy yumağı. O elbise kaç para biliyor musun sen?" Ellerini beline koyup kaşlarını çattı. "Sen nereden bileceksin ki, ye, iç, yat değil mi?" İlerledi. "Hadi," diye iteledi köpeği. "Git manikürünü falan yaptır."

Hev.

Küçük köpek, yataktan aşağı zıplayıp, banyoya koşturdu. Hermione gülerek başını salladı ve elbiseyi çok büyük bir dikkatle giydi. Evet, minik altın zincirler ve pırlantalar, elbisesi ile harika uyum sağlamıştı. Bileziği takmak için ise yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. Hizmetçi gelene kadar bekleyecekti.

Ancak hizmetçi yerine Mrs. Malfoy geldi. Bir şeye ihtiyacı olup olmadığını bilmek istemişti. Hermione yutkunarak kapıyı açtığında kadının gözlerinde bir hayranlık ifadesi oluştu. "Harika görünüyorsun hayatım."

"Çok teşekkür ederim." Elinde tuttuğu bileziği fark eden Narcissa uzandı ve genç kadın da takabilmesi için bileğini çevirdi. Ufacık klipsleri ustalıkla kapatan Narcissa başını salladı. "İşte şimdi oldu."

Tekrar teşekkür etti, ama gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes alınca Narcissa gülümsedi. "Sadece en yakın dostlarımız var tatlım. Rahatla. Her şey yolunda gidecek." Narcissa'nın peşinden aşağı indi. Küçük salonda eşlik edecek genç adamın gelmesini beklemeye başladı.

Draco elinde bir kadehle içeri girdiğinde eşikte durakladı. Yutkunma ihtiyacı hissetmişti. Tanrım, ne kadar güzeldi! Zarif elbisesinin içerisinde bir masal prensesi gibi görünen Hermione, tedirginliğinin ve telaşının onu daha masum ve kırılabilir gösterdiğinin farkına varmadan derin bir nefes aldı.

Yutkunarak korkusunu bastırmaya çalışıp, Draco'nun uzattığı bir kadeh şampanyayı aldı.

"Muhteşem görünüyorsun."

"Teşekkür ederim." Ona gülümsedi. Ve cesaret toplayabilmek için kadehinden büyük bir yudum içti, şampanyanın baloncukları burnunu gıdıkladı. "Sen de iyi görünüyorsun." dedi hafif bir sesle. Siyah takımı içerisinde harika görünen genç adam bu söze şaşırdı, ama tebessüm etti.

"Arenaya çıkmaya hazır mısın?"

Hermione irkilerek Draco'ya bakınca, genç adam teslim olur gibi ellerini kaldırdı. "Sadece şaka yaptım, haydi gel seni yemezler." Hermione ani tepkisi yüzünden içinden kendisine lanetler yağdırırken yüzündeki ifadeyi korumaya çabaladı. Draco kadehi elinden alıp bir kenara koydu ve genç kadına kolunu uzattı. Hermione kafası eğik koluna girince de başını salladı. "Hayır!" Döndü ve önünde durdu. Parmağıyla genç kadının çenesinden kaldırdı. Eğilirken Hermione'nin dudakları itirazla aralandı, ama sesi çıkamadan Draco'nun dudakları dudaklarını okşadı. Tüy hafifliğindeki öpücükten sonra tekrar koluna girmesini sağlayan Draco onu kapıya yöneltti. Hermione dudaklarındaki dokunuşu hayal ederken, içeri girdiler.

Kapıda göründüklerinde toplu bir alkış duyuldu. Zarif ve sevimli şekilde gülümseyerek etrafa selam verdiler. Zaten sadece bir avuç insan vardı. Kısa süre içinde herkese hoş geldin demiş, tebrikleri kabul etmiş, konuktan konuğa tanıştırılmak amacıyla geziyordu.

Dudaklarında hafif bir tebessümle Draco'nun kendisini yönlendirmesine izin verdi. Kahverengi saçlı, müşfik yüzlü, samimiyetle gülümseyen bir adamın ve karısının önünde durduklarında, Draco tanıştırma faslına başladı. "Remus ve Dora Lupin."

"Memnun oldum." derken aynada çalıştığı ifadeyi korumayı başardı Hermione. Oldukça cana yakın görünen Lupin çifti, kısa cümlelerle memnuniyetlerini dile getirdiler. Hermione, ismin aşinalığını düşünürken, ünlü B&L şirketinin ortağı Lupin'le tanıştığına inanamadı bir an. Hatta biraz telaşlandı. Ancak Black ve Lupin yöneticilerinin onu tanıması gibi bir ihtimali olmadığını düşünerek kendini sakinleştirdi. Şu anda burada Pansy olarak bulunuyordu, değil mi?

Birkaç dakikalık havadan sudan konuşmadan sonra Draco izin isteyip onu yan tarafa yönlendirdi. "Sirius Black."

Kusursuz lacivert takım içerisindeki, simsiyah saçlı, yakışıklı adam, hafifçe eğilerek genç kadının uzattığı eli tuttu ve dudaklarına götürdü. Herhangi bir erkekte eğreti durabilme ihtimali çok yüksek olan bu hareket, Sirius Black'in cazibesiyle birebir uyuşuyor ve adamın çekiciliğine daha fazla çekicilik katmayı başarıyordu.

Hermione, Lupin'den sonra şirketin dişli adamı Black ile tanışmasıyla daha da gerginleşmişti. Ron'un ondan bahsederken kullandığı baş belası terimi de gerginliğine gerginlik katıyordu. İşin kötü yanı Lupin'in kahverengi, yumuşak bakışlı, sıcak gözlerinden sonra, karşısındaki adamın, her şeyi gören, derin gri gözleriyle karşılaşmak, Hermione'yi tedirgin etmişti. Sirius Black bir bakışta onun okul hayatından, Pansy ile düzenledikleri oyuna gelinceye kadar, her şeyi yüzünden okuyormuş gibi bir hisse kapılmıştı. Bu adamdan uzak durması gerektiğini aklının bir köşesine yazdı.

Sırtında hafif bir soğukluk oluşurken, kendisini siyah bir takım elbisenin önünde buldu. "Severus Snape." diyerek eğildi takım elbisenin sahibi.

Hermione elini uzatıp bir "memnun oldum" mırıldanırken Draco rahat bir gülümseyişle ekledi. "Vaftiz babam." Bu sözlerle gülümsemesi biraz daha derinleşen genç kadın, gözlerini adama çevirdiğinde soğuk siyah gözlerle karşılaşıp ürperdi. Derin bakışlar içten içe onu delip geçti, Hermione bir daha yutkundu. Sanki bu adam, Sirius Black'in bile göremediklerini görüyordu.

Severus Snape, uzak durulması gereken, bir diğer adam olarak kafasında işaretlenirken, Hermione o araştıran bakışlar altında endişeyle bir kez daha yutkunmamak için kendisini zor tuttu.

Konuktan konuğa gezerken, rahat ve mutlu görünmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Harry'nin ailesi ona inanılmaz yakınlık göstermişti. James'in cana yakınlığı ve Lily'nin sevgi dolu yaklaşımı bu ortamda ona ilaç gibi gelmişti. Hermione, Lily Potter ile biraz oturup sohbet edebilmeyi çok istemişti, ama nezaket gereği yanında fazla kalamamıştı. Lily ise, en kısa zamanda çaya beklediğini belirtmişti, bu zarif kızı çok beğenmişti. Az sonra Dora ve Lily, Narcissa'yı kutluyorlardı. Seçimleri çok isabetliydi ve genç kadın da Draco'nun yanına gerçekten yakışıyordu.

Canlı müzik başladığında, orkestra açılış için genç çifti piste çağırdı. Hermione yüreği kuş gibi çırpınarak, sarı saçlı kavalyesine ilerledi. Draco elini tuttuğunda, tıpkı ilk seferindeki gibi hafifçe sıktı. Güven vermek ister gibiydi. Tatlı gülümsemesi genç kadının doğruca yüreğine ulaşıyor, sanki ulaşılmadık tek bir nokta kalmasın diye her köşesine yayılıyordu. Tüm konukların gözlerinin üstünde olduğunu bilen genç kadın, gülümsemesi dudaklarında, gözlerini kurşuni gözlere dikmiş, kendini ona bırakmıştı.

Draco yine elini omzuna bıraktığında özel bir sırrı paylaşıyorlarmış gibi gülümsedi. Hermione elinde olmadan bu gülümsemeye karşılık verdiğini hissetti. Draco'nun elini çıplak sırtında hissedince gerildi. Elbette, sırtı beline kadar açıktı ve bu da genç adama tenine dokunma fırsatı vermişti. Gözleri yine ona kalktığında, Draco'nun hissettiklerini ve gerginliğini fark ettiğini anladı. Dudağını ısırırken müzik başladı. Bir kez daha şaşırdı genç kadın. Bu müzik, ilk dans ettikleri parçaydı. Ağzı hafifçe aralanırken, Draco kendine hâkim olmak zorunda kaldı. Tüm konukların gözleri üstündeyken, genç kadını öpemezdi.

Hermione hafifçe döndürüldüğünde güldü. Şaşkındı. Hiçbir erkek, bir kadınla dans ettiği parçayı hatırlamazdı. Doğalarında yoktu. Ama kadınlar her şeyi hatırlardı. Notlar, özel günler, şarkılar, ilkler… Oysa Draco ilk şarkılarını hatırlamıştı ve orkestra o büyülü parçayı tekrar çalıyordu. Draco elini biraz daha yukarı kaydırdı ve genç kadını kendine çekti. Hermione başını genç adamın yanağına yasladı. Şarkı bitene kadar sadece müziği ve birbirlerini hissederek döndüler.

Müzik kesildiğinde Draco, genç kadının elini öptü ve herkes yine alkışladı. Yeni bir parça usul usul başlarken, konuklara karıştılar. Hermione al al olmuş yanaklarıyla pek çok gözün kendi üstünde olduğunun farkındaydı. Burada Pansy olsa belki tüm bunları umursamazdı, ama Hermione umursuyordu. Az önce dans bitip de Draco onu bıraktığında, kendisini yavrusunu kaybetmiş kedi gibi hissetmişti. İçindeki sıcak bir şey genç adamla birlikle yitip gitmişti, geriye buz gibi bir boşluk kalmıştı. Kısa süreli içeri gidip gidemeyeceğini düşünürken, Severus Snape'in soğuk bakışları ile karşılaştı. Hermione gerildi. Bu salonda sadece iki kişi ona kendisini kötü hissettirmişti. Birisi Sirius Black'ti diğeri ise bu adam. Ancak Snape genç kadına daha tehdit edici gibi gelmişti. Öyle bir bakışı vardı ki, işlenen suç ne olursa olsun insanda 'evet, ben yaptım, suçluyum' diye bağırma arzusu uyandırıyordu. Hermione kafasında ona 'Siyah Şeytan' adını takmıştı ve Siyah Şeytan, onu ölçüp biçen gözlerini üstünden ayırmamıştı.

Snape hafifçe eğilerek, tebriklerini kabul etmesini rica etti. Hermione zayıfça gülümseyip teşekkür etti. Bir yandan gözleri Draco'yu arıyor, sarışın genç adamın yaklaşıp, ortamı güneş gibi aydınlatarak, yanındaki siyahlıktan kendisini korumasını arzu ediyordu. Fakat Draco ilerde Harry ile konuşuyordu, gözleri karşılaştığında, yanındaki Snape'e bir an bakmış, ama sonra Harry'ye dönmüştü.

Olanların farkında olan Snape'in dudaklarında alaycı bir tebessüm oluşunca Hermione, onun hissettiği her şeyi anladığından emin oldu ve sinirlendi.

"Paris'ten sonra burası size sıkıcı gelmemiştir umarım, Mademoiselle."

Hermione adamın kusursuz bir Fransızca konuştuğunu duyunca test edildiğini anladı.

"Ah, hayır Monsieur, aksine Londra'yı çok beğendim."

Snape'in sorduğu diğer sorulara da ustalıkla yanıt vermeyi başardı. Pansy'nin kendinden emin tavrını uygulamayı düşünse de, bu adama sökmeyeceğini anlamış ve doğal olmaya karar vermişti. Gerçi Snape gibi birisi için doğallık belki tam tersi etki yaratabilirdi, ama kendisi olması başkasına yapmacık gelecekse, elinden bir şey gelmezdi. Nihayet konuşma bitince Snape onu saygılı bir şekilde selamladı ve uzaklaştı. Hermione ancak o gidince elindeki kadehi kıracak kadar sıkı tuttuğunun farkına vardı. Kadehi diğer eline geçirip inleyerek, acıyan elini kimseye çaktırmadan açıp kaparken, yanı başında gülen bir ses duydu.

"Snape herkeste böyle duygu uyandırır, endişelenme." Harry Potter elinde bir kadeh sırıtıyordu. Draco'yu bırakıp yanına gelmişti.

Hermione önce gerilse de, Harry'nin gülüşüyle yatıştığını hissetti. "Ah, öyle mi?"

"Evet." Harry'nin gözleri eline gitti. "Elin iyi mi? Masaj yapayım derdim, ama Draco beni öldürür."

Hermione, onun samimiyetiyle içten bir kahkaha atarken, Harry de güldü. Draco'nun başı bu tatlı kahkahaya doğru döndü ve ikisine bir bakış atıp, Sirius'u dinlemeye devam etti.

Hermione'nin gözleri ise genç adamda takılıp kalmıştı. Ona yan gözle bakan Harry gülümsedi. "Eğer Draco ile ilgili bir şey bilmek istersen bana sorabilirsin, Pansy."

Genç kadın da gülümsedi. Gözleri tekrar sarışına döndüğünde iç geçirdi. "Kolay affeder mi?"

Harry ona baktı. "Neyi?"

"Hataları."

Genç adam düşünceli bir şekilde onu süzdü. Hermione birden kendini topladı. "Öylesine sordum Harry."

"Yapılan hataya bağlı, Pansy."

Hermione dudaklarını ısırdı. "Tabi ki." Harry de düşünceli düşünceli genç kadının yüzündeki hüznü izledi.

Aslında Hermione neden bunu sorduğunu bilmiyordu. Geride belki sadece hatırası kalacaktı, ama bu adamın onu düşündüğünde nefretle anmasını istemiyordu. Ondan hiçbir şey bekleyemezdi, biliyordu dünyaları ayrıydı, ama buradan gittiğinde Draco'nun hayalinde öfke ve nefretle düşünülen bir kadın olmak istemiyordu. Dışından bağırıp söylense bile, yüreğinin bir köşesinde onu özlesin istiyordu.

"Draco için dürüstlük çok önemli."

Harry'nin sesi düşüncelerini bölünce, Hermione gözlerini ona çevirdi. Bir hata mı yapmıştı da bunu söylüyordu acaba? Fakat Harry arkadaşına bakıyordu. O sırada Draco da tekrar onlara döndü. Gözleri ikisinin üstünde gezindi. Sirius'a bir şeyler söyledi, o da dönüp ikisine baktı. Hermione konuyu değiştirmeye çabaladı. "Yanındaki Sirius Black değil mi? O da biraz korkutucu geldi bana."

"Öyle mi?" Harry sırıtarak ona döndü. Yeşil gözlerinde muzip bir bakış belirmişti.

"Ee? Şey evet." Yine yanlış bir şey söylemişti galiba. Draco ağır adımlarla yanlarına geldi.

"Sohbetinize katılabilir miyim?"

"Ben de ne zaman geleceksin diye bekliyordum." Harry arkadaşına güldü.

Draco onu sallamadı. Harry tekrar güldü. "Ben de tam Pansy'ye Sirius'un o kadar korkutucu olmadığını söylemek üzereydim."

"Ah!" Draco'nu gözleri de muzipçe yanarken, Hermione neler olduğunu anlayamadı. Sarışın genç adam ona döndü. "Sirius'u Harry iyi tanır, ne de olsa vaftiz babası."

"Eyvah!" Hermione yüzünü hafifçe buruşturunca, iki erkek kahkahayı patlattı. Genç kadın üzgünce baktı onlara. "Harry, çok üzgünüm, ben aslında-"

"Hey, önemli değil." Harry ona eğildi. "Sirius, gerçekten zor biridir, ama Draco'nun vaftiz babası kadar değil."

"Hey!" İki erkek şaka yollu atışırken, Hermione gülümsedi. Onlarla sohbet çok eğlenceliydi, ama eğlencesi uzun sürmedi. Narcissa ileriden onu çağırınca da izin isteyerek uzaklaştı.

Genç kadın gidince Draco sakince arkadaşına döndü. "Ne konuşuyordunuz bakalım?"

Harry sırıttı. "Kıskandın."

"Kıskanmadım, sadece sordum."

"Hayır, kıskandın."

"Harry, benim Kotilyon'umdayız."

"Olsun, yine de için gitti."

"Ne konuştuğunuzu söyleyecek misin?"

"Evet, senin dürüst bir adam olduğunu söyledim ona." Harry gösterişle iç çekti. "Yazık!"

Draco ona bir bakış attı. "Tamam."

"İtiraf et."

"Neyi?"

"Kıskandığını."

Draco ses çıkarmadan kadehinden bir yudum içti. "Sana çok dikkatli bakıyordu."

"Bakacak tabii." dedi Harry, "Ben yakışıklı bir adamım."

"Harry o yakışıklı suratını iki dakikada dağıtabilirim haberin olsun."

Harry dayanamayarak gülmeye başladı. "Tamam, tamam. Sakin ol." Ciddileşti ve onu dikkatle izleyen arkadaşına döndü. "Draco, soğuk davranmaktan vazgeç."

"Ne oldu?"

"Dansınızı gördüm."

"Ve?"

"Sana âşık." İkisi bakıştı. Harry başını salladı. Yumuşak bir sesle tekrarladı. "Dostum, bence sana âşık ve bu onu çok korkutuyor."

Draco hiç sesini çıkarmadı. Gözleri ileride Narcissa ile konuşan Hermione'deydi. Genç kadın hissetmiş gibi bakışlarını çevirdi ve gözleri karşılaştı. Hermione tekrar Narcissa'ya döndüğünde, Draco'nun neden ona o şekilde baktığını anlayamamıştı. Sanki genç adam bir şeyler arıyor gibiydi ve heyecanlı gibiydi de. İçini çekip döndü. Erkekleri anlamak zordu. Özenle hazırlanmış Kotilyon pastasını kesme zamanı geldiğinde kendisini biraz daha toplamış ve duruma alışmıştı.

Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy'un kesip onlara sunduğu tabaktan çatalıyla büyük bir parça pasta aldı, çatalın ucundaki pastadan birazını ısırdı ve yüzünde hafif alaylı bir tebessümle gerisini Hermione'ye uzattı. Genç kadın, birden yüzünün alev alev yandığını hissetti. Bu kural falan değildi. Kendisi de bir çatal yiyecekti ve sonra pasta konuklara dağıtılacaktı. Monique öyle açıklamıştı, ama genç adam çatalını ona uzatıyordu. Geri çekilse son derece uygunsuz karşılanabilecek bir duruma girecek olmasına rağmen, kabul etse insanların vereceği tepkiden mi çekinsin, yoksa bir çatalın ucundaki pasta parçası gibi düşünmeyip, aynı pastaya dudaklarının değmesi olayındaki gizli erotizme mi kafa yorsun bilemeden eğildi ve geri kalan lokmayı ona yedirmesine izin verdi. Pasta ağzında erirken, hâlâ alev gibi yanan yüzünün dalga dalga kızarıp onu ele verdiğini biliyor, ama karşısındaki araştıran kurşuni gözlere bakmaya cesaret edemiyordu.

Pasta sonrası tekrar dans başlarken, bir köşede onları süzen Sirius Black'i diğer bir köşede ise Lucius Malfoy'un yanında heykel gibi dikilen Severus Snape'in anlaşılmaz bakışlarını fark etti. Derin bir nefes aldı ve yutkundu.

Şu an bildiği tek bir şey vardı; Pansy aptalın tekiydi. Bu aile ile uğraşabileceğini ve oynayabileceğini sanıyordu, öyle mi? Kesinlikle başarısız olacaktı.

* * *

Kotilyon'un ertesi günü daha toparlanmaya bile fırsat bulamadan Narcissa yeni planlarla çıktı karşısına. Gerçi Hermione başına gelecekleri bilmeden gitmişti yanına, ama içinde nedense kötü bir his vardı. Draco bu akşam gelecek mi diye endişeliydi zaten. Genç adamla resmi takılmaya devam ediyorlardı, ama Kotilyon'da tuhaf şeyler olmuştu. Hermione de her ne kadar yanlış olduğunu bilse de, Narcissa ile değil Draco ile vakit geçirmek istiyordu. Dün akşamki danstan sonra onunla tekrar beraber olmak için can atıyordu. İki metre ötesinde oturabilirdi, yeter ki orada olsundu.

Sürekli çatışan düşüncelerine kızıp, onları aklından çıkarmaya çabalayarak, Mrs. Malfoy'un bol eşyalı salonuna girdiğinde kötü hisleri gerçek çıkmıştı. Narcissa ondan çiçek düzenlemesine yardım etmesini istiyordu. Asıl amacı ise bir yandan evlilik konusunda nazikçe bilgi vermekti. Ama o sırada Hermione bunu bilmiyordu ve çiçekleri görünce dehşete kapılmıştı.

Yanakları alev alev etrafa saçılmış çiçeklerden birine uzandı. Narcissa'nın seçtiği vazolar neyse ki aynıydı, ama tüm o çiçekler ve dallar ne olacaktı? Yanındaki kadının seri hareketlerle yaptığı düzenlemeyi taklit etmeye çabaladı. Bu arada da dalgın görünmeye çalışıyordu. Sanki aklı başka yerde görünürse, çiçek aranjmanından yakayı sıyırabilirdi belki.

"Sana bir soru soracağım, ama beni yanlış anlamanı istemiyorum Pansy."

"Buyurun."

Narcissa ona bakınca o da durdu. "Annen sana evlilik konusunda bir şeyler anlatmadı mı?"

Hadi bakalım. Cevapla Hermione. Annesi Pansy'ye kim bilir ne dersler vermişti de, o Pansy değildi ki.

"Aslında," diye itiraf etti Hermione, elinde bir dal ile vakit kazanabilmek için yine ona dönerken, "Annem bana sizin yol göstereceğinizi söylemişti." Gözleri çiçek konusundaki bilgisizliği fark edilecek diye endişe ve korku içindeydi, ama yanaklarına sıkıntıdan al basmış görüntüsüne gülümseyerek bakan Narcissa, kızın elindeki dalı aldı ve usta hareketlerle yerleştirirken, "O kadar sıkıntılı görünme!" dedi. Vazoya geri çekilip baktı ve genç kızı masaya davet etti. Hermione üstünden bütün yük kalkmış gibi otururken, Narcissa sürahiden bir bardağa su koyup ona uzattı. Genç kadının can havliyle suyu içişini de görmezden gelerek karşısına oturdu. Ne kadar da endişelenmişti? Ama Mrs. Parkinson'un davranışı hem saygı dolu hem de riskliydi. Kendisi olsa kızının başkası tarafından eğitilmesine izin vermezdi. Bu açıdan ona saygı duymamak da elinde değildi aslında.

"Öncelikle burada rahat olmanı istiyorum, Pansy." dedi Narcissa, Hermione boşalan bardağı kenara koyarken. "Ama bakıyorum da, senin rahat hissetmeni sağlamakta başarılı olamıyoruz."

"Özür dilerim." diye mırıldandı Hermione ellerine bakarak. "Daha önce hiç evlenmedim ki."

Masum içtenliği yine hoşgörü ile karşılandı. Her geçen gün Narcissa bu kıza daha fazla ısındığını hissediyordu. Hatta Lucius'un dediği gibi arkadaş bile olabilirlerdi, ama genç kadın her seferinde araya bir duvar koyuyordu. Bunu bilerek mi yaptığını anlayamamıştı Narcissa, ama tahmini sosyetede pek samimiyet olmaması sebebiyle, genç kadının ona henüz güvenememesiydi. Bu da çok doğaldı, o bu eve gelin olarak girecekti. Ve bir gelinin samimiyetine hiçbir oğlan annesi hemen inanmazdı. Fakat Narcissa insanları iyi tanıyan biri olarak genç kadına şans verebileceğini her seferinde ima ediyordu, gerisi artık genç geline kalmıştı. Ayağa kalkıp tekrar vazoya yaklaştı ve Hermione de peşinden geldi.

"Anlıyorum seni tatlım, ama biliyorsun ki yapmamız gereken bazı şeyler var." Narcissa çiçeklerin kusursuzluğundan emin olunca tebessüm etti ve hemen arkasındaki aynada kendi görüntüsüne dikti gözlerini.

Hermione ona soru dolu bakışlarla baktı. Gene ne vardı?

Narcissa ona aynadan gülümsedi. "Tarih önemli diye düşünüyorum, ama yaza girmemize şurada hiçbir şey kalmadı. Bazı konularda geç bile kalmış olabiliriz, o yüzden endişeliyim."

"Ben-" Anlamamıştı, ama bunu belli etmemek için üzgün rolü yaptı sadece. "Şey ben, üzgünüm."

"Üzgün olmana gerek yok hayatım, biliyorsun ki provaya hızla başlamamız gerekiyor. Evlilik öncesi sancılı bir süreçtir."

"Anlayamadım?" Küçük çaplı bir şok geçirmek üzereydi. Prova mı?

"Prova hayatım," diye şakıdı Narcissa.

"Ama- ama" diye bir mazeret bulmaya çabaladı Hermione.

"İşlemler hızla tamamlanır," dedi Narcissa onu duymadan. "Düğün organizatörümüz ile konuştum ve provaya bir an önce başlamaya karar verdik. Mükemmel olacaksa geç kalamayız." Bir yandan da yakasını düzeltiyordu. Elbisesindeki bir saç telini kaşlarını çatarak alıp, kusursuz topuzunu hafifçe düzelterek aynada bu sefer kendine gülümsedi.

Hermione zayıf bir şekilde yutkundu. "Ben-"

"Günümüzün gençleri düğün provasının ne kadar önemli olduğunu bilmiyor." Genç kıza dönüp dikkatle baktı. Hermione mutlu görünmeye çabaladı. "Ama senin için endişelenmeme gerek yok Pansy, sen yapman gerekenleri biliyorsun."

Genç kadın sadece başını sallayabildi. Biliyor muydu? _Düğün provası…_ Aman Tanrım!

"Onunla hemen bir buluşma ayarlayacağım. İsteklerini bilmesi gerek." Hafifçe çenesine dokundu. "Şüphesiz, her genç kızın muhteşem bir düğün hayali vardır."

Elbette onunda bir düğün hayali vardı. Muhteşem olmasına gerek bile yoktu, üstelik sevdiği ile birlikte, tüm ailesi ve arkadaşları yanındayken dünya evine girmek isterdi. Belki en iyi kristaller olmayacaktı, altınlar ya da gümüşler de, belki şampanya su gibi akmayacaktı, ama bir avuç çiçek, elleriyle seçtiği süslemeler ve lezzetli yemek yeterdi. Her şeyden önce orada onun mutluluğuna eşlik edecek dostları olacaktı. Sevgi dolu bir tören ve kurallar sınırlamalar olmadan gözlerinin içine aşkla bakacak bir koca.

İçini çekti. Tamam, bu bir hayaldi. Bu hayali kurmaktan da uzun zaman önce vazgeçmişti. En iyi ihtimal bir mantık evliliği yapabilmeyi planlıyordu, insan kendisi ile ortak zevkleri olan birini sevebilirdi. Severdi değil mi? Fakat aşkın onu bulmasını da beklemiyordu.

Ne kadar acıydı. Draco ile düğünü planlanıyordu, ama o sevinemiyordu bile. Çünkü onunla evlenmesi mümkün değildi.

* * *

Narcissa'nın hemen öğleden sonrasına aldığı randevuya genç kadın itiraz edememişti. Düğün planlayıcısının özel stüdyosuna girdiklerinde Hermione yüzünü buruşturmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Her taraf bebekler, çiçekler, fırfırlar, kelebekler içindeydi. Ve ne kadar tuhaftır ki hepsi de pembeydi. İçinden adamın planlama anlayışının geniş olmasını umdu ve Narcissa şık kadehinde şampanyasını yudumlarken o hoşnutsuzca fırfırlara baktı.

"Ah işte, düğün organizatörümüz de geldi." diyen Narcissa, kadehini pembe çiçekli tüllerle kaplı bir sehpaya koyup gülümsedi. Fırfırlardan gözünü çeviren Hermione isteksizce düğününü planlayacak olan adamla tanışmak için döndü.

"Ah! Gelin! Ne muhteşem!" diyen bir ışıltı gözlerini aldığında afalladı. Son derece yakışıklı ve bembeyaz dişlere sahip bir adam kollarını iki yana açarak yaklaştı ve önünde yerlere kadar eğildi. "Gilderoy Lockhart emrinizde."

Hermione bu ışıl ışıl gülümsemenin sahibi, pembeler içindeki sarışın adama bakakaldı. İçinden bir ses asıl eziyetin daha yeni başladığını fısıldıyordu.


	8. Düğün Provası

**8.Bölüm**

 **Düğün provası**

Hermione sabah, hizmetçisi tarafından uyandırıldığında, nerede olduğunu anlayıp, gelin marşı falan da çalmadığını fark ettiği an, mutluluktan ağlayacaktı neredeyse. Tüm gece kâbuslar görmüş, bir sağa bir sola dönüp durmuştu. Düğün organizatörü Gilderoy Lockhart, ışıl ışıl gülümsemesi ile ona, bir uçaktan paraşütle atlarken, bir su altında dalma tüpleri ile, bir de kutuplarda bir Eskimo kulübesinde nikah kıymayı öneriyordu. Hermione her hayır deyişinde de onu cezalandırır gibi daha fazla gülümsüyordu. Bir ara genç kadın adamın ağzının yırtılmasından fena halde korkmuştu. Tüm bunlar yetmezmiş gibi, Lockhart'ın her önerisinin ardından kendini o nikâhta görüyordu. İlkinde uçak koridorunda elinde çiçek yerine paraşütle yürüyor, sonra uçaktan atlayıp çığlıklar atıyordu ve havadayken damadın paraşütü bir türlü açılmıyor, genç adam hızla yere doğru çakılıyordu. İkincisinde su altında nikâh başlarken rahibi Draco'nun evcil hayvanı olan köpekbalığı yutuyordu ve Draco aferin der gibi keskin dişli hayvanın başını okşuyordu. Sonuncusunda ise nikâhlarını kutup ayıları basıyor ve tir tir titreyen konuklara saldırıyordu. Ve tüm bu olaylar sırasında da beyninde sürekli ama sürekli aynı müzik çalıp duruyordu. Uyanıp da kâbus olduğunu anlayınca sevinmesine rağmen, bir dakika içinde gelin marşının tekrar beyninde yankılanmaya başladığını fark edince inledi. "Biri şu müziği sustursun!"

Fakat elbette arzusu yerine gelmeyince yine inleyerek yataktan kalktı ve banyoya yöneldi. Kendine gelmek için şu havuzu soğuk suyla mı doldursaydı acaba? Bir an düşünüp bu fikirle titreyince, tercihini sıcak sudan yana kullandı. Mavi beyaz köpüklere gömüldüğünde biraz sakinleşmişti. Gözlerini kapatıp önceki gün yaşadığı tanışmayı düşünmeye başladı.

Düğün organizatörü, pembe bir takım içerisinde durmadan konuşarak gülümseyip durmuştu. Bu düğün için ne kadar heyecanlı olduğunu otuz kere falan duymuştu herhalde genç kadın. İşin kötü yanı, pembe takım giymiş bir adama ne kadar güvenilebileceğinden tam olarak emin değildi. Az sonra saçlarını arkaya doğru bastırarak suyunu sıktı. Pansy uğraşırdı artık kalanıyla, onun düğünü değildi nasılsa. Odasına giyinmeye giderken, nedense bu düşünce onu pek de rahatlatmamıştı.

* * *

Aşk buysa demişti Harry'ye Draco. Başkası ile konuşmuyordu, ama kendi başına kaldığında duyguları ağır bir şekilde üstüne çöküyordu.

Harry, genç kadının ona âşık olduğunu söylemişti. O da Pansy'yi öptüğünde sokulduğunu, titrediğini ve ona karşılık verdiğini biliyordu. Ondan hoşlandığını düşünmesi yanlış olmazdı, ama aşk? Bu kadarı olabilir miydi gerçekten? Draco bunu umabilir miydi? Harry bunu gerçekten görmüş müydü?

Aşk hakkında daha deneyimli olmak falan değildi olay. Harry de kendisi de yeterince kadınla beraber olmuşlardı, ama ikisi de ciddi takılmamıştı. Belki de o özel kadını bulamamışlardı. Ama Harry annesi ve babasının dillere destan aşkını görerek büyümüştü. Draco bile, Potter'ların evindeyken, James ve Lily'nin birbirlerine olan o özel bakışmasını görür ve imrenirdi. Harry, ikisi arasında benzer bir şey görmüş olmalıydı ki, ona bunu söylüyordu. "Kıskandın." demişti Harry. Anlamıştı. Draco'nun kıskandığını bile anlamıştı. Hatta gülmüştü ona. Sirius da anlamıştı, hatta uzaktan Snape'in bilmiş bakışını bile fark etmişti, ama içini çekip katlanmıştı. Ne yapabilirdi ki? Zaten dans etmişlerdi ve herkes görmüştü. Niye kıskanmıştı ki sanki? Ya da niye belli etmişti?

Öncelikle Pansy'nin yanında olmak ve endişesini azaltmak için her şeyi yapmıştı. Snape onun yanındayken, genç kadının köşeye sıkıştığını fark etmişti ve gözlerinde panik vardı, ama yine de gitmemişti, çünkü Snape ona gelmemesini belirtir şekilde bakmıştı. Buna bir şey diyemezdi, vaftiz babasının onun mutluluğunu istediğini biliyordu. Kendisi bu düzene karşı gelmiş ender insanlardan biriydi. Draco'yu hiçbir zaman evlenmemesi yönünde öğütlerle sıkmamış, ama evlenirken bunu görev saymanın getireceği zorlukları her zaman hatırlatmıştı. Babası ile uyuşamadıkları noktalardan biriydi bu. Lucius, Narcissa ile doğru bir evlilik yapmıştı, çünkü tanıdıkça karısını çok sevmişti, ama bunun herkes için geçerli olmayabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Birbirine uygun insanların, birlikte bir düzen oturtabileceklerine inanıyordu. Yetiştiriliş tarzı böyleydi ve Snape de onun fikrini değiştiremezdi. Ama Draco kendisini ziyan etmesin diye karışmaya kararlıydı ve vaftiz babası olarak bu hakka sahip olduğundan, Lucius kararları çelişse bile ona karışmazdı. Konuşarak bir çözüm bulma yoluna giderlerdi. İşte bunlar yüzünden, Snape'in genç kadını korkutacağını bilmesine rağmen onu kurtarmaya gitmemişti Draco. Bunun kaçışı yoktu. Snape mükemmel bir gözlemciydi. Hatta insan sarrafı sayılan Sirius ile bu konuda âşık atabilirdi. Çünkü Sirius gibi kadınlar karşısında gevşemezdi. Kadın erkek ayırmaksızın gözlerinin derinliğine bakardı. Onları tartar, ölçer, biçer, not verirdi. Draco onun tahminlerine gözü kapalı güvenirdi, çünkü hep on ikiden vururdu. Sirius da benzer bir yeteneğe sahipti. Bir anda dikkat kesilir, ama hafif alaycı tavrı ve neşeli kişiliği ile art niyet kokusu arayan gerçek benliğini gözlerden saklar, sohbet bittiğinde karşısındakini -eğer laf edebiyattan sayılırsa- donuna kadar tanıyor olurdu. Bu durum kadınlar söz konusu iken biraz değişiklik gösteriyordu. Zira kadınlar genelde çıplak olduğundan saklayacak bir şeyleri de kalmıyordu, esas sorun Sirius'un onları takacak kadar değerli bulmamasındaydı. Fakat hiçbirini umursamasa da peşinden koşmaya devam ediyorlardı. Yine de iş söz konusu olduğunda, Sirius çekici bir kadınla da olsa, profesyonel davranmayı başarırdı; en azından onunla yemeğe çıkana dek.

Sonuçta Draco, Snape'in konuşması bitene kadar dayanmak zorunda kalmıştı. Harry'nin yanındayken ise daha fazla dayanamamıştı ve kendini orada bulmuştu. Çünkü Harry kadınları etkilemesini iyi bilirdi. O zümrüt yeşili gözlerini dikip bakar ve tatlı tatlı gülümserdi. Ailesinin sıcak ortamı onun neşeli, cana yakın ve girişken olmasını sağlamıştı. Kadınları baştan çıkarmakta da hiç zorlanmazdı. Harry'nin yaklaştığı yerde kadınlar gülümsemeye başlardı. Draco da Pansy'nin tatlı kahkahasını duyduğunda dayanamayarak dönüp bakmıştı. Harry de ona bakmıştı. Alaycı pırıltıları görünce inadına gitmemişti Draco, fakat bir iki dakika içinde kafasını çevirip bakma arzusu onu deli edince, bu sefer Sirius'un alaylı gülüşüne gözlerini devirip yanlarında bitivermişti.

Draco masasında arkasına yaslanıp içini çekti. Onu istiyordu Draco, burası kesin, ama bu, değişik çiçek, farklı bir tat olayı değildi, daha farklı bir şeydi, açıklamakta zorlandığı bir şey. Aşk adını koyacak cesareti var mıydı buna?

Ayağa kalktı ve ona bunu belki de daha iyi açıklayabilmelerini umarak, fikir almak ve saygı sunmak amacıyla yapılan Kotilyon sonrası ziyaretlerine başlamak için yola çıktı.

* * *

Lexus'un direksiyonunda şehre doğru ilerleyen Hermione, kendini nihayet özgür hissediyordu. Alışveriş bahanesi ile kahvaltı bile yapmadan kendini dışarı atmıştı. Malum şehir uzaktı. Bir de öğleden sonra Lockhart'ın iş yerine gitmek zorundaydı. Bu da felaket canını sıkıyordu. Dün onunla sadece tanışmaya bile dayanamamıştı, bugün bir de çalışmaya başlayacaklardı. Nasıl başaracağını bilmiyordu, ama biraz daha dişini sıkması gerekiyordu. O yüzden, öğleden sonra prova baskısı başlamadan önce biraz rahatlamak istiyordu. Nihayet şehre ulaştığında, birkaç ufak şey aldıktan sonra, her zamanki park yerine arabasını park edip, keyifle tanıdık sokaktan karşıya geçti ve zarif küçük dükkândan içeriye girdi.

Dükkânın kapısı açılınca işinden başını kaldıran Ginny, içeri giren şık ve zarif hanımefendiyi görünce gözleri fal taşı gibi açıldı. Ayağa kalkarak ona doğru gelen kadını baştan ayağa süzüp, uzun bir ıslık çaldı ve kadın tam önünde durunca abartılı bir çaresizlikle ellerini kaldırdı. "Özür dilerim Miss, ama biz elmas, pırlanta falan çalışmıyoruz."

"Kapa çeneni Gin!"

Kıs kıs gülen Ginny, Hermione'nin krem bluzunu ve salkım saçak kemerli çikolata pantolonunu hayranlıkla izleyerek içini çekti. "Hermione muhteşem görünüyorsun."

"Sağ ol Gin, seni görmek harika." İki arkadaş sıkıca sarıldılar ve bir süre öyle kaldılar. Ayrıldıklarında Hermione elindeki paketi kaldırdı. "Çin yemeği."

Ginny gözlerini devirdi. "Yani sosyetenin göbeğinden geliyorsun ve Çin yemeği mi getiriyorsun?"

"E, ne yapayım, özledim." diye üzgünce söylendi genç kadın.

Ginny kahkaha atarak omzuna vurdu. "Şaka yapıyorum, şapşal. Kahvaltıda sadece yarım poğaça yedim, hadi içeriye." Hızla ön tarafa gidip açık yazısını ters çevirdi ve birlikte gülerek dükkânın arka tarafına geçtiler. Burası bir tezgâh ve lavabosu olan ufak bir odaydı. Minik bir masa ile birkaç tabure koyarak yemek yenilecek bir mutfak yapmışlardı. Köşeye rahat bir üçlü koltuk koyulmuştu. Tezgâhın altına da ufak boy bir buzdolabı sıkıştırılmıştı. Pek çok dükkânda bunu bile bulabilmek lüks olduğundan bu oda, dinlenmek istediklerinde onlara ilaç gibi geliyordu. Ginny kutuları hızla açarken, Hermione de yanından uzanıp paketlerden birini aldı. İnce uzun paketten bir şişe ve iki lüks kadeh çıkarınca Ginny'nin gözleri gene açıldı. Hermione gülerek şişeyi ona çevirdi ve etiketi gösterdi. "Vay! Aman Tanrım, Herm, 1945 diyor, bunu içmeye kıyabilecek miyiz?"

"Kesinlikle. Üstelik ben açım." Hermione şarap açacağını bulup şişeyi açtı ve kristal kadehlere doldurdu. Ginny dokunmaya korkarak kadehi aldı. İkisi mükemmel renge bir bakıp kadeh kaldırdılar.

"Dostluğa!"

"Dostluğa!"

İlk içki, oldukça eskiye dayanan anlaşmalarına göre her zaman dostluğa içilirdi. Vazgeçilmeyecek en önemli şey buydu onlar için.

"Mmm!" dedi Ginny dudaklarını şapırdatarak. "Nefis. Ama kendimizi kötü hissetmeli miyiz? Sonuçta 1945'te savaş vardı değil mi? Kim bilir hangi koşullarda saklandı bu şarap?"

"Savaş sona eriyordu ama." Hermione, masaya oturup çubuklara uzandı. Kutuların üzerine eğilip kokusunu içine çekti. "Oh, mis gibi. Çok açım, hadi."

"Sabah sabah şarap içiyoruz." Kızıl saçlı genç kadın kıkırdadı. "Ee? Bana her şeyi anlatacak mısın?"

"Anlatacağım, ama yemekten sonra. Karnım doysun Gin, lütfen."

"Çin yemeği ve nadide şarap!" Ginny kahkaha attı.

"Kimse duymasın!" diye fısıldadı Hermione. Masa başına geçtiler. Hermione kutulardan birine çubuklarla daldı ve gözlerini kapattı. "Mmm, enfes." Ginny'ye gülümsedi. "Dışarıda yiyelim diyecektim, hatta seni Ritz'e götürecektim. Ama orada rahat olamazdık Gin."

"Saçmalama!" diye güldü arkadaşı. "Ritz'de kristal kadehimden müzik yapamam." Bir yandan elini kadehin ağzında gezdirirken, dilini dişlerinin arasına sıkıştırıp güldü. Hermione de onun sevimli gülüşüne kahkahayla karşılık verdi. İkisi karşılıklı çubuklarını bir o kutuya bir bu kutuya daldırmaya başladılar.

"Kesin kurallar olmadan yaşamak öyle güzel ki."

"Çok kasıldın galiba?" diye alay etti Ginny.

"Hiç sorma." Sonra bir yandan yemek yerken, bir yandan Ginny'ye kaldığı oteli ve Malfoy malikânesini anlatmaya başladı.

"Banyonun bile zemininde bir havuz var." diye eleştirel bir sesle söylendi. Ağzına koca bir parça tavuk attı.

"Hadi canım!" Ginny'nin gözleri açılmıştı.

"Ciddiyim Gin, ilk gördüğümde balina beslenebileceğini bile düşündüm." Ginny gülmeye başlarken, Hermione ayağa kalktı ve elini epeyce yükseğe kaldırıp hayali bir balinayı eğitir gibi yaptı. "Aferin kızım, yüksel, hadi!" Balinanın burnunu pat patladı. "İyi kız!"

Ginny bu sefer kahkahalar atarken o da sırıtarak geri oturdu. Nihayet iyice doyup arkalarına yaslandıklarında, genç kadın konuşurken Ginny kadehlerini tekrar doldurdu.

"Geçen gün Ron'u aradım. Endişeliydim, ama haberi görmemişler."

"Eh, herhalde, yoksa başıma ekşirlerdi. Evde pinekliyorlar mıydı gene?"

"Hıhı. Evet." diye güldü Hermione. "Film izleyeceklerdi."

"Sabaha kadar bir film seçemiyor salaklar, sonra da uykuları geliyor."

Hermione kahkaha atarken, Ginny de güldü.

"Aslında dizi alışkanlığını bir kazandırsak."

"Ooo Herm, o zaman hayatları televizyon başında geçer."

"Seçme zorunlulukları olmaz işte."

"Harika. Hangi dizi ile başlayacağız?"

"Eskilerden başlayalım ve ortak bir zevk bulalım."

"Anlaştık. Buffy?"

Hermione sırıttı. "Gidip onlarla izleyeceksin değil mi?"

"Ama Spike var Herm, izlemezsem ona ayıp olur." Hermione yine kahkahayı patlatırken, Ginny muzipçe güldü.

"Trevor'u da duydun değil mi?"

Ginny homurdandı. "Tanışmadım, ama evet. O kurbağaya köpek muamelesi yapıyorlar biliyor musun?"

"Biliyorum." diye koptu Hermione.

"Cık cık." Ginny bir yudum daha içki içti. "Hayatlarına bir şeyler katmaları gerek. Tamam, bu kadar dedikodu yeter, anlat!"

* * *

Siyah kusursuz takımı içindeki Severus Snape, Draco'yu kapıda karşıladı. "Hoş geldin."

"Hoş bulduk, Severus." Genç adam ofise girince, Snape dışarıya bir adım atıp, sekreterine rahatsız edilmemelerini tembih etti ve girip kapıyı kapattı. Köşedeki koltuklara geçip, kısa süre havadan sudan sohbet ettiler. Sonra Snape konuğuna içki ikram etti ve kendisi de karşısına oturdu. Draco'nun bakışını görünce de hafifçe dudağı kıvrıldı.

"Genç hanım epey ilgini çekmiş göründü bana."

Vaftiz oğlunun solgun yüzü hafifçe kızarırken, gülümsedi. "Bu utanılacak bir şey değil."

"Elbette değil." Draco başını bardağına eğdi.

Snape keyifle onu izledi. Draco o bir türlü konuşmayınca başını kaldırıp ona baktı. "Severus?"

"Efendim?"

Çıldırtıcı sakinlik ve gülümseme genç adamın sabrını taşırdı. "Tanrı aşkına, benimle uğraş tamam, ama önce fikrini söyle!"

Snape bir kahkaha patlatırken, Draco ağzının içinde homurdanıyordu. Vaftiz babasının insanları çok farklı şekillerde sınama yöntemleri olduğunu iyi bilirdi. Ama kendi üstünde kullanılınca canı sıkılıyordu işte. Snape başını salladı. Genç adamı ter basmıştı. Onun hassas bir dönemde olduğunu bilerek, üstüne gitmedi. "Pekâlâ, Draco, önce genç hanım hakkındaki düşüncelerimi ileteyim."

Draco dikkat kesildi. Snape bir yudum içki içti. "Oldukça zeki bir kız. Mükemmel Fransızca konuşuyor, bu da orada iyi bir eğitim aldığını gösteriyor. Ama çok hafif bir aksanı var, bu enteresan. İngilizcesi de çok iyi. Bu da hayatı orada geçmiş bir kız için biraz düşündürücü. Ama iyi eğitilmiş olabilir, inanırım." Bir yudum daha içti. "Ama yabancı dilde bu kadar iyi eğitilen bir kızın, Kotilyon'da nasıl davranacağı konusunda eğitilmemiş olmasına inanamam."

"Heyecanlı olabilir."

"Heyecan başka, korku başka şey."

"Ama Severus, o gece benim için de zordu. Üstelik ben oradaki herkesi tanıyordum, oysa o kimseyi tanımıyordu."

"Bunu göz önüne zaten aldım. Hatta üstüne heyecanını, yanlış yapma endişesini de ekledim. Bir de sana olan bakışından yola çıkarak, senden etkilenme payı ile çarptım. Ama denklem hâlâ çok bilinmeyenli."

Draco derin bir nefes verdi. "Yani ne diyorsun Severus, açık söyle!"

Snape onu bir süre süzdü ve bardağını sehpaya bıraktı. "Sana karşı boş değil, sen de ona karşı değilsin. Hoşgörülü olacağım ve tek bir şey söyleyeceğim. Dikkatle dinle! Ailene, özellikle babana söylemedim, ama Draco, bu kızın ortaya çıkmasından çok korktuğu bir şey var, haberin olsun."

* * *

Tüm hikâye bittiğinde Ginny'nin gözleri fal taşı gibi açılmıştı. "Aman Tanrım! Sen aklını kaçırdın, değil mi?"

"Evet." diye iç çekti Hermione. "Kesinlikle evet."

"İnanamıyorum." Ginny derin bir soluk verdi. "Yani aklımdan bir sürü şey geçirdim. Pansy'nin seni kendisiyle sürüklediğini, yanında dördüncü olmanı istediğini, hatta saçma bir plan yaptığını ve sana ihtiyacı olduğunu… Ama bu, inan aklıma gelmezdi."

"Benim de gelmezdi, ama işte içindeyim."

"Yani sen şimdi Pansy rolü yapıyorsun, öyle mi?"

"Evet."

"Tanrım Herm!"

"Ginny, sakin ol. Sadece kısa bir süre kaldı, Pansy döndüğünde ben ortadan kaybolacağım."

"Gelecek yani? Eminsin?"

"Gelmeyip ne yapacak ki?"

"O adamlar sakat, Herm. Yani ya sana bir şey yaparlarsa?"

"Saçmalama Gin, ben orada olmayacağım."

"Bulmaları zor sanki? Koskoca Malfoy'lar."

"Beni korkutmaya mı çalışıyorsun?"

"Keşke korksan Herm."

Kısa süreli bir sessizlik oldu. Ginny onu bir süre süzdü. Sonra yüzünde yumuşak bir ifade belirdi. "Peki, nasıl gidiyor?"

"İyi."

"İyi?"

"İyi işte." diye omuz silkti Hermione. "Güzel vakit geçirdim."

"Kadının el kitabı-"

"Aha başladık-"

"Bir işin insana güzel vakit geçirtmesi ille de doğru olması demek değildir." dedi Ginny bilge bir tavır takınarak.

"Yine Austen'den alıntılar yapma!" diye çıkıştı Hermione.

Ginny kıkırdadı. "Ama sen Elinor'u seversin. Hem unutma, sevdiği adamla evlendi."

"Ama bu uğurda gururunu ayaklar altına almadı değil mi?"

"Olsun." diye omuz silkti Ginny. "Sen sonuca bak."

Hermione imalı imalı mırıldandı. "Hımm, ben külsem, bu durumda sen ateşsin. Sana da bir Albay Brandon bakacağız demek. Ama önce seni Willoughby'den kurtarmamız gerekiyor. Tabi onu bulursak."

Ginny ona ters bir bakış attı. "Hiç de bile." Duraklayıp ekledi. "Haklısın, bu kitap hiç uymuyor, Malfoy soğukluğuna Mr. Darcy daha iyi uyardı. Nerdeee cici Edward?"

Hermione dayanamayarak kahkahayı bastı. Bu kız ne yapıp edip onu keyiflendirmeyi başarıyordu.

"Dur," dedi Ginny gözleri parlayarak. "Buldum. Tehlikeli İlişkiler."

"Dur bakalım, o kitap kabul edilmez."

"Niye?" dedi Ginny masum masum.

"Kitabın teması ahlaksızlık üzerine de ondan."

"Ama adı uygun, hem başkahraman onuru için hasta oluyor."

"Ve ölüyor." diye ekledi Hermione alayla.

"Ah! Tamam, haklısın uymuyor, başka bir tane seçeyim."

"Tüm kütüphaneyi seçebilirsin, ama kulp takacağım."

Ginny ona şöyle bir baktı. "Ben de film seçerim."

"Film?"

"Pretty Woman… Al, on ikiden! Richard Gere ve Julia Roberts…" diye kıs kıs güldü Ginny. Hermione ona yan yan bakınca öksürdü. "Öhöm fahişelik dışında tabii."

"Sağ ol Ginny." dedi Hermione ekşi bir yüzle. Kız kıkırdadı.

"Tamam, daha fazla uğraşmıyorum. Gidecek misin? Geçelim mi içeri?"

"Aslında gideceğim. Ama bir kadeh daha içerim, ihtiyacım olacak." Kalkıp çantasına uzandı. "Sana arabanın anahtarını bırakacağım bir de."

Ginny'den ses çıkmayınca dönüp baktı. Kızıl saçlı genç kadın yan gözle çantasını süzüyordu. "Chanel demek?"

"Eee, şey evet. Beğendiysen sonra sana veririm."

"Eh, herhalde kullanacağım arada. Hele bir izin verme." Ona sert sert baktı.

"Sen o konuda endişe etme. İşte." Anahtarı uzattı. "Volvo'yu arada çalıştırabilirsen sevinirim, sonra bana bir ay küser falan." diyerek güldü.

Ginny de güldü. "Bir gün sana ömür boyu küsecek. Ver bana, ben kullanırım." Anahtarı aldı. "Buradan Malfoy'lara mı gideceksin? Tanrım düşüncesi bile irkiltici." Titredi.

"Bir de bana sor, ama hayır. Düğün provasına gideceğim."

"Oo evleniyoruz bayan mantık, öyle mi?"

"Dalga geçme lütfen. Sadece kısa süre katlanmam gerekecek."

"Eğlenceli mi bari?"

"Ne gezer. Bir sürü ıvır zıvır iş." Hermione kadehleri tekrar doldurdu. Bir yudum aldı. "Evlilik planına girişince olayın tadı kaçıyor sanırım."

"Malfoy'dan hiç bahsetmedin?" Ginny'nin gözleri dikkatle onu inceliyordu.

Hermione omuz silkti. "Ne diyebilirim, birisi işte."

"Resimde süper görünüyordu. Birisi gibi değil."

"Eh, hoş tabii." diye itiraf etti Hermione. "Ama çevrene baksana, bu devirde düzgün birini bulmak zor. Biraz çekici her erkek, zaten hoş görünür gözüne."

"Ne demişler? Erkekler, park yerlerine benzerler. İyilerin hepsi doludur ve boşta olanların hepsi de özürlülere aittir."

"Ne?" diye güldü Hermione. "Draco Malfoy boş ama?"

Ginny ona yan yan baktı. "Pansy özürlü mü?"

Bir an boş boş bakışıp kahkahayı patlattılar. Sakinleştiklerinde Ginny mırıldandı. "Pansy'yi anlamıyorum. Eş seçmek, kitap seçmeye benzer. İyi tasarlanmış bir kapak ve güzel bir cilt ilgini çekebilir, ama içeriği sağlam olmadıkça sonunu getirmek zordur."

"Pansy'nin buna takılacağını sanmıyorum." dedi Hermione. Bileziğiyle oynarken mırıldandı. "Hem onun kitap seçiminin hatalı olduğunu da sanmıyorum."

"Aha!"

Hermione irkilerek başını kaldırdı. Ginny sırıtarak onu süzdü. "Kitabın içeriği sağlam diyorsun."

"Of kapa çeneni Gin!"

* * *

"Ne içersin?" Remus gülümseyerek bekledi.

"Viski."

Başını sallayan Remus, kalkıp köşedeki ufak bara ilerledi. Bardakları alıp geldiğinde, koltuğuna değil, genç adamın karşısına oturmayı tercih etti. Kadehlerini kaldırdıktan sonra Remus ona baktı. Draco sessiz sedasız oturuyordu.

"Kendini nasıl hissediyorsun Draco?"

"İyi."

"Her şey yolunda mı?"

Draco omuz silkti. "Yolunda olduğunu düşünüyorum, ama bazen aynı hissi duymuyorum."

"Bu normal." Remus başını salladı.

"Öyleyse fikrini alayım mı?" diye güldü Draco.

Remus da güldü. "Al bakalım." Kadehinden bir yudum içip, öndeki sehpaya bıraktı. "Genç kadın incinebilir görünüyordu."

Draco onu düşünceli bakışlarla süzdü. "Yani incitme diyorsun."

Remus yine gülümsedi. "Ben onu çok tatlı ve çok zarif buldum. Dora da onu çok beğenmiş. Fikirlerimiz tutuyor. Ayrıca çevredeki diğer kızlarda rastlanmayacak denli içten. İlk başta gergin yaklaşmasını kesinlikle anlayışla karşılıyorum, o kadar insanın karşısına çıkmak kolay değil." Remus anılarını hatırlayarak yüz buruşturunca, Draco gülümsedi. "Fakat inan," diye devam etti Remus. "Sohbet ilerlediğinde açıldığını ve rahatladığını gördüm. Ayrıca," Öne eğildi. "Hem zeki hem de sevgi dolu bir genç kadın ve bence bunlar gerçekten çok önemli."

"Gözüne çarpan başka bir şey yok muydu?"

"Ne gibi?"

"Bilmem, tuhaf bir şey falan."

"Endişeli olmasını mı diyorsun?" Remus gülümsedi. "Dedim ya, gergin olması çok normal. Belki bazı sıkıntıları da olabilir. Ama kafana takılan bir şey varsa, ona sormalısın Draco. Ben seni yanlış yönlendirmek istemem. Açık olursan sana karşılık verecektir."

Draco gülümsedi ve kalktı. "Teşekkürler Remus."

İki adam el sıkıştı. "Her zaman Draco. Tüm kalbimle mutluluklar diliyorum."

* * *

Hermione, Ginny'nin yanından ayrıldıktan sonra Ron'un yanına gitmek üzere tekrar yola koyulmuştu. İçinden bir ses, sorun falan çıkarmadan bu işi bitirip uzaklaşacağını, konuyu hiç açmamasını söylüyordu, ama Hermione kendiliğinden açıklarsa daha iyi olacağını biliyordu. Sonuçta önünde yalnız geçireceği epey uzun bir süre vardı. Kendine ne kadar zamanda geleceğini bilmiyordu, gülüp geçmeye çabalasa da Draco Malfoy'a fena tutulduğunun farkındaydı. Genç adamı unutmak o kadar kolay olmayacaktı.

Weasley Ev Yemekleri'nden içeri girdiğinde yine hararetle karşılandı, özel odaya alındı ve her zaman olduğu gibi ikramlara boğuldu. Mrs. Weasley onları yalnız bırakınca, Ron'la sohbet ederek, ısırdıkça içine tepeleme doldurulmuş sıcacık kaşarları uzanan tostlarını mideye indirdiler. Hermione zaten Çin yemeğinden dolayı toktu, ama yine de yedi. Yediği hiçbir lüks yemekten de böyle zevk almadığını düşündü. Belki de insanın alışkın olduğu yer başkaydı. Nihayet arkalarına yaslanıp, ikinci fincan çaylarını aldıklarında, Ron sessizce ona baktı. "Dökül!"

"Ne?"

"Dökül dedim. Halinden belli. Bir şey söyleyeceksin, kıvranıyorsun. Hadi dinliyorum."

Hermione onu avucunun içi gibi bilen bu genç adama buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. Sonra başını sallayarak iç geçirdi. "Başımı belaya soktum."

"Ne tür bir bela?"

"En kötüsünden… Zengin, ukala, züppe, şımarık, sinir bozucu cinsinden bir bela."

"Ah. Bir erkek!" Ron'un kaşları kalkmıştı.

Genç kız olumsuzca başını sallayarak, "Daha kötü," dedi. "Beni yargılamadan dinler misin?" diye sordu çekinerek.

Ron öne eğildi. Mavi gözleri dikkatle açılmıştı. "Tamam." Ve Hermione en baştan başlayarak tüm hikâyeyi anlattı. Nihayet sözlerini bitirdiğinde, Ron şok geçirmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"AKLINI MI KAÇIRDIN?"

Genç kadın derin derin içini çekti. "Şu işten bir kurtulayım, bunu yılın cümlesi ilan edeceğim." Onun da Pansy'ye tepkisi kelimesi kelimesine aynısı olmuştu, hatta bu sabah her şeyi anlattığı Ginny de aynı kelimeleri kullanmıştı, ama çok geçti tabii. Aklının çelinmesine izin vermiş ve bile isteye bu yangına atlamıştı.

"Seni akıllı sanıyordum, Herm, böyle bir şeyi nasıl kabul edersin?" Ron hâlâ şokta görünüyordu.

"Çok ısrar etti-"

"O sosyete kızının bir gün başını belaya sokacağını biliyordum."

"Ron-"

"Ne var?" Ron elini saçlarından geçirdi ve öne doğru eğildi. "Hermione uğraştığın insanların kimler olduğunu biliyor musun?" Parmaklarını şaklattı. "Seni bu kadar çabuk harcayabilirler."

"Biliyorum Pansy'ye ben de dedim, ama o beni koruyacağını söyledi."

"Tatlım," Ron sabırla gözlerini açıp kapattı. "Zengin insanlar sözlerini şimşek hızıyla unutmalarıyla ünlüdürler."

"Ama Pansy öyle değil!"

"O da öyle! Aç gözünü artık!"

"Hayır, Ron!" dedi Hermione kaşlarını çatarak. "Belki zenginler öyle olabilir, ama Pansy bu konuda beni harcayamaz, çünkü nerede olduğunu ve ne yaptığını ben biliyorum. Beni korumak zorunda."

"İyi, en azından bir kozun var." dedi Ron ters ters. "Sevgilisiyle tatile gidiyor, ama bir yandan da nişanlanıyor. Ne tür bir kız bu?"

"İyi bir kız." dedi Hermione. "Sadece hayatının bir takım kuralları var, o kadar. O da yıkmayı seviyor."

"Kuralları bilmem, ama bildiğim bir şey var. Zengin, fakir ne olduğu fark etmez, ama şu Malfoy'un bu sevgili işine sıcak bakacağını hiç sanmıyorum. Eğer bu onlar için doğalsa, adam zaten beş para etmezin tekidir kanımca."

Hermione hiç sesini çıkarmadı. Ron ona dikkatle baktı. Genç kız başı önünde ellerine bakıyordu. Genç adam gözlerini kapatıp açtı ve derin bir soluk vererek ona eğildi. "Lütfen bana ona âşık olmadığını söyle!"

Genç kız başını hızla kaldırıp sordu. "Ne?"

"Dediğimi duydun."

"Elbette hayır!" Hışımla arkasına yaslanırken söyleniyordu. "Sen beni ne sanıyorsun, Ron?"

Ron umutsuzca başını iki yana sallarken, genç kız hâlâ ağzının içinden itiraz ediyordu. Ron hızla sandalyesinden kalkıp, kızı omuzlarından tuttu ve gözlerinin içine baktı. "Şimdi tekrar söyle, Herm."

"Ben-" Hermione başını çevirip onu itmeye çabaladı.

"Söyle!"

"Değilim!" Sinirliyken her şeyi söyleyebilirdi elbette insan, ama yine de Hermione Ron'un gözlerine bakamamıştı. Genç adam içini çekerek, yerine döndü. Üstelemenin mantığı yoktu. Hermione'deki değişikliği görebiliyordu.

"Peki, bu teklifi neden kabul ettin?"

Hermione yutkundu. "Ben Pansy'ye yardım-"

"Kes şunu!" Ron gözlerini kıstı. "Bana yalan söyleyeceksen konuşmayalım, Herm." Hermione sessizce ellerini ovuştururken cevap vermedi. "Çok mu ısrar etti?" diye sıkıştırdı Ron onu. "Ha? Draco Malfoy'un bir etkisi olmadı yani?"

"Elbette hayır!" Hermione kızmıştı. "Onu tanımıyordum bile."

"Adını biliyordun ama. Ve şimdi de tanımışsındır artık, değil mi? O adam kim biliyor musun Herm? Bu ülkenin en zengin adamlarından biri. Tek bir sözüyle hayatını cehenneme çevirebilir. Onunla oynamaya nasıl cesaret edersin?"

"Ron bana söylenip durma! Hepsini biliyorum. Ama Pansy halledeceğini söyledi."

"Pansy halledecekmiş!" diye burun kıvırdı Ron. "Pansy kendi adını temizleyecek. Sonuçta gelin olan o. O kadar önemli bir kızsa demek ki yalanlarına göz yumacaklar. Peki, sen ne yapacaksın? Sana yazık olacak Hermione."

Genç kız sıkıntıyla içini çekti. Haklıydı biliyordu, ama başlamışlardı bir kere. O mantıklı düşünen kafası bir anda uçup gitmiş, yerine hevesle evcilik oynamaya kararlı bir kız çocuğu bırakmıştı. "Pansy, bir şey olmayacağını söyledi, zaten kim olduğumu bilmiyorlar ki."

"Ah Herm!" Ron ona üzüntüyle baktı. "Zengin insanlar senin benim gibilerin duygularını önemsemez. Pansy, gelip kendini kurtaracak. Artık nasıl yapacaksa? Ama adını bilmiyorlar diye kendini kandırma. Malfoy Holding'in başkanı Lucius Malfoy'un şirketinde usulsüzlük yapan basit bir müdüre ne yaptığını biliyor musun?"

"Ne?" Hermione'nin gözleri korkuyla açılmıştı.

"Adamı ihbar bile etmemiş. Sadece elini attığı her kaynağı kökünden kurutmakla yetinmiş. Hiç mi duymadın?"

"Hayır!" diye fısıldadı Hermione. Korkudan boğazı kurumuştu.

"Adam oradan ayrıldıktan sonra tek bir iş bile bulamamış. Ki üniversite okumuş birisi üstelik. Düşün, seni garson olarak bile geri çeviriyorlar, çünkü Malfoy'lar izin vermiyor. İnanılmaz kindarlar. Sen mahvolana kadar durmuyorlar. Buna benzer bir sürü hikâye var. Hermione geri dönme, yoksa adam serçe parmağıyla seni böcek gibi ezecek." İki eliyle sıkıntı içinde saçlarını geriye itti. "Gerçi zaten bu işe bir kere bulaştın. Kahretsin! Kimseyi de tanımıyoruz ki."

"Ron, saçmalama!" Titrek de olsa sesine kavuşmuştu. "Ne yani? Bu adamlar mafya mı? Beni vuracaklar mı?"

Ron ona başını sallayarak baktı. "Hermione, dünya üzerindeki en büyük silah paradır."

* * *

Sirius, Draco'yu gülerek karşıladı. "Aha, Kotilyonzede!"

"Hey!" diye itiraz etti Draco. "Bir yanlışım olmadı ki."

"Olmadı, ama gözünü güzel gelinden ayıramıyordun."

"Bu beni zede'mi yapıyor?"

"Bana göre öyle."

"Cık cık." Draco başını iki yana sallayarak koltuğa oturunca, Sirius da kendi koltuğuna oturdu. "İçki?"

"Elbette." Sirius telefona uzanıp emir yağdırırken bekledi. Az sonra mankenlere taş çıkartacak güzellikte bir sarışın içeri girip içkilerini servis yaptı ve çıktı. Sirius arkasına yaslanıp sarışın gence baktı.

"Eee? Gelin hanım nasıl?"

"İyi." Draco ona dikkatle baktı. "Harry ile konuşmuşsun sen."

Sirius sırıttı. "Ona beni korkutucu bulduğunu söylemiş."

"Eh, doğal değil mi? Sen de niye kızı korkuttun, ne gerek vardı ki?"

"Ne yani kaçıp gidecek mi, bilmek lazımdı." Sirius gözlerini kısarak eğildi. "Hem sen bunu yanlış adama soruyorsun, vaftiz babana kızmalıydın, kaçsa ondan kaçardı. Yarasa gibi kızın tepesine çöreklenmişti."

Draco başını sallayarak güldü. "Severus'un normal hali o. Ama sen isteyince çok şeker bir adam olabiliyorsun." Sirius Black sandalyesinde gerinerek, şöyle bir şişindi. Draco kahkahayı bastı. "Havalara girmeyi kes de sadede gel."

"İyi iyi. Sabırsız damat!" Sirius gözünü kırptı. "Sana kapılmıştı orası kesin." Yakışıklı yüzünde bir sırıtış belirdi. "Aferin sana evlat, ama şaşırmamalıyım, ne de olsa Black kanı taşıyorsun." Draco gözlerini devirirken de öne eğildi. "Ama sen de kapılmışsın, işte buna biraz şaşırdım."

"Kapılmadım."

"Gelmiş geçmiş en büyük Casanova ile konuşuyorsun evlat, ben yalanı gözünden tanırım."

"Casanova ülkeden kovulmuştu, hatırlatırım."

Sirius omzunu silkti. "E biz de bin yedi yüzlerde değiliz. Hem ben ondan daha akıllıyım."

"Hayır, daha ukalasın. Bak, seninle tartışılmaz Sirius, çıkaracak mısın artık baklayı ağzından?"

Ona şöyle bir bakan Sirius gülümsedi. "Çok deneyimsizdi."

"Ve? Bu neden kötü?"

"Sosyete dilberleri deneyimsiz olmazlar." Abartıyla kaş kaldırdı. "Deneyimlerime dayanarak söylüyorum."

Draco kısa bir an güldükten sonra içini çekti. "Hımm." Düşünceyle kadehine bakarken, Sirius onu seyretti.

"Yani ne diyorsun Sirius?"

Sirius omuzlarını silkti. "İki seçenek var, ya iyi eğitilmemiş, ya da sosyeteden değil." Güldü. "Ama bunlar söz konusu olamayacağı için genç kadının aşırı gergin, endişeli, hatta dehşet içinde olduğu gerçeğini kabul edeceğim. Önemli değil, Snape'le tanışan herkese olur bu."

Bu sefer Draco kahkahayı basarken, Sirius ona yine göz kırptı. "Ve bir dahaki karşılaşmamızda çok şeker bir adam olacağıma söz veriyorum."

* * *

Düğün organizatörü Gilderoy Lockhart, bitmek tükenmek bilmez bir enerjiye sahip, her an her yerde bir flaş patlayacakmışçasına poz vermeye hazır, her aynanın önünde en az beş dakika mutlaka duraklayan ve sürekli ama sürekli otuz iki dişini birden sergilemeyi başarabilen, dalgalı sarı saçlara ve parlak mavi gözlere sahip oldukça yakışıklı bir adamdı. Hermione onun dişleri ile ilgili bir takıntısı olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ya da birisi ona güldüğünde ne kadar muhteşem olduğunu söylemiş olsa gerekti. Fakat aslında o bembeyaz dişler, karşıdaki insanı çaresiz bırakmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyordu. Belki de Lockhart'ın amacı da buydu.

"Ah! Gelin!" diye sanki yas varmış gibi acılı bir sesle inleyerek Hermione'yi iki yanağından öptü. "Narcissa burada tatlım, gel!" Onu elinden tutup çekiştirdi. Bugün tepeden tırnağa unutmabeni mavisi bir takıma bürünmüştü. Önceki gün görmedikleri özel bir odaya geçtiklerinde, Narcissa ona oturduğu yerden gülümsedi. Hermione de gülümseyip yumuşacık pembe kadife koltuklardan birine oturdu. Her yeri yine pespembe döşenmiş odada kendini şimdiden rahatsız hissetmeye başlamıştı bile. Yoo, belki bazıları 'ne var canım sadece pembe, ağır bir renk değil' diyebilirlerdi, ama pembe koltuk takımı, beyaz ayaklı pembe sehpalar, her tarafına ışıl ışıl pullar işlenmiş organze pembe perdeler, pembe yuvarlak masa ve pembe pofuduk sandalyeler, duvarlardan salınan pembe süslü aplikler… Yani odadaki ufak vazolara varıncaya kadar her şey pembeydi. Sadece vazolardaki çiçekler pembe ve beyaz karışık seçilmişti. Normal bir insanın burada baygınlık geçirmemesi bir mucize olurdu doğrusu.

Herhalde sıkıntısını Narcissa da fark etmiş olacaktı ki, Lockhart katalogları almak için içeri geçer geçmez ona gülümsedi. "Tasalanma Pansy. Gilderoy, gösterişi sever, ama sen düğününde ne istiyorsan onu yapması gerektiğini de bilir. Bu işteki en iyi adam. Ya da en azından öyle söylüyorlar."

Hermione mecalsizce gülümsedi. İçinden Pansy'ye acımaya başlamıştı bile. Hem zaten düğününde ne istiyordu bilmiyordu ki.

Organizatör hemen geri döndü. Yanında genç bir kadın vardı. "Veronica Smethley, sekreterim." diye tanıştırdı Lockhart ışıl ışıl. "Veronica tatlım sen yazmaya başla." Sekreter patronuna hayran bir gülümseme yollayıp, heyecanla başını sallayarak, pembe bir pufa oturdu ve elindeki notluğu dizine koyup kalemini hazırladı.

"Eveeet, Başlayalım değil mi?" Lockhart, bir tomar katalogu tam önlerindeki sehpaya koydu ve mavi ceketinin içindeki gömleğin yakasını çekiştirerek yumuşak koltuklara kendini bıraktı. "İlk belirlememiz gereken şey… Düğün konseptimize karar vermeliyiz. Ama öncelikle düğünün tarihi. Nisan ayı bitmek üzere. Eğer yaz sıcağı girmesin istiyorsak, vaktimiz çok çok kısıtlı ne yazık ki. Yine de Temmuz sonu düşünebiliriz. Bize üç ay kazandırır. Fakat yaz sonuna doğru havalar zaten serinliyor, o zamanı da tercih edebiliriz. Bu da her şeyin kusursuz olmasına olanak sağlar. Yaz gelini olacaksın tatlım." Heyecan bekleyerek Hermione'ye baktı. Ancak genç kadın suratına yapıştırdığı gülümsemeden fazlasını beceremedi. Neyse ki, Lockhart, buna takılmadı. "Aslında düşünüyorum da, Sevgililer Günü'ne kadar beklemezsiniz herhalde?" Narcissa'nın olumsuz baş sallayışıyla içini çekti. "Yazık! Enfes bir tören olabilirdi. Romantizmin doruk noktası." Hayallerini abartılı el kol hareketleriyle anlatırken inledi. "Kalp biçiminde konfetiler yağdırabilirdik, devasa bir kalpli pasta, kalpli sandalyeler, masalar, kalp şeklinde peçetelikler, ah, buzdan bir pembe kalp bile yapabilirdik. Her yerde aşk melekleri, kalp şeklinde ufak nikâh şekerleri, kalp şeklinde-"

"Bence bugüne dönsek daha iyi." Hermione daha fazla dayanamamıştı. Yanında oturan kadın bu adama nasıl tahammül edebiliyordu, anlamıyordu.

"Ah!" diye iç çekerek kendine geldi Lockhart. "Evet evet, bugüne dönelim. Bakalım ne diyorduk? Ah evet, düğün tarihi. Bunu belirleyelim."

Hermione soran bakışlarla Narcissa'ya baktı. Ne diyecekti ki? Nasılsa burada olmayacaktı, hem Pansy'nin de düğünü olacak mıydı bakalım? Bu kadar olaydan sonra Malfoy'lar onu zor kabullenirdi. Tanıdığı kadarıyla hiçbir Malfoy o kadar kolay affedecek bir yapıda değildi. İçini çekti. Bu onun için de geçerliydi.

"Tatlım?"

"Şey, evet?" Düşüncelere dalıp nerede olduğunu unutmuştu.

"Kesin tarihe karar vermemiz gerek tatlım." dedi Narcissa.

"Siz nasıl uygun görürseniz."

"Ama bu senin düğünün."

Hayır, onun düğünü değildi, ama ne diyebilirdi ki? Neyse ki Lockhart gene ipleri eline aldı. "Şimdi dediğim gibi, hazırlıklar için en az üç ay gerektiğini düşünsek, Temmuz sonu ideal. Ama yaz değil de sonbahar gelini olmak istersen daha uzun zamana sahip olabiliriz." Hermione'ye baktı. "Ama benim yetiştiremeyeceğimi düşünme. Seni temin ederim, bugüne kadar yetiştiremediğim bir düğün olmadı. Hatta bir ay gibi bir sürede o suratsız, titiz Crouch'un oğlunun düğününü bile yetiştirdim." Hafifçe titredi. "Hayatımda o kadar kuralcı bir adam daha görmedim. Mermerlerin santimetresini bile hesapladı." Narcissa'ya döndü. "Ama ne oldu? Oğlu düğünden sonra kaçıp gitti. Annesi harap oldu. Yaa, ben demiştim, ama dinleyen kim?" Hermione'den çıkan bir ses üzerine döndü. "İyi misin tatlım?"

"Evet, şey, ben biraz susadım da." Hermione bir bardak su için odadan çıkabilmeyi ümit etmişti. Oysa durum tam tersi oldu.

"Ah, ne kadar düşüncesizim!" Organizatör elini alnına vurdu. "Şampanya Veronica, çabuk çabuk çabuk!"

"Ah, hayır, onu demek istemedim." Hermione telaşla atıldı. "Sadece bir bardak su-"

"Su da neymiş? Beni affet Narcissa." diyerek Narcissa'nın elini öptü Lockhart. "Beni affetmeniz için, sizlere sakladığım şampanyamı açacağım." Doğrulup takımını düzeltti ve Hermione'ye otuz iki dişini birden gösterdi.

* * *

Draco, James Potter'ın ofisine geldiği an içeri alınmıştı. Şimdi karşılıklı oturuyorlardı.

"Kahve?" dedi James. Draco kaşını kaldırınca güldü. "Eğer Severus ve Sirius'u tanıyorsam, zaten içkini içmişsindir, Remus da sana kararını sormuştur. Eh, bu orada da içki içtiğini gösterir. Akşam yemeğinde ve sonra da içeceksin. Dolayısıyla bir günde bu kadar içki fazla. Sen en iyisi kahve iç."

Draco onun on ikiden vuran tahminlerine gülerken, James sırıttı. "Yine de içki veririm, evlat, şaka yaptım. Ne istersin?"

"Sorun değil James. Kahve gerçekten iyi olacak."

"Peki, ama eğer eminsen?"

"Evet."

Kahveler söylendikten sonra Draco James'e sordu. "Önce onlara gittiğimi nereden bildin ki?"

James gülümsedi. "Tüm ziyaretlerden sonra, Harry ile birlikte bir tek atmaya gidecektin. Aynı şirketteyiz değil mi? Bu da bana uğradıktan sonra, onun yanına gideceğin anlamına geliyor."

Draco gözlerini devirdi. "Ve benim de bugün kafam hiç çalışmıyor." James bir kahkaha attı. Kahveleri geldiğinde kısa bir an sustular. James Potter, güler yüzlü sekreterinden fincanların ortaya bırakılmasını rica etti. Sekreter çıktığında da gelip Draco'nun karşısına oturdu. İlk yudumlarını aldıklarında, Draco arkasına yaslandı.

"Sanırım fikrimi öğrenmek istiyorsun?" diye gülümsedi James. Draco başını salladı. "Sirius seni biraz kasmıştır, o yüzden ben fikrimi hemen söyleyeyim."

Draco bir kez daha bu dostların birbirini bu kadar iyi tanımaları karşısında hayrete düştüğünü hissetti. Ama sonra Harry ile ilgili bir şey olsa, kendisinin de bileceğini düşünerek gülümsedi. "Lütfen?"

"Biz Pansy'yi beğendik. Lily onu gerçekten sevmiş, çaya davet etmek için sabırsızlanıyor. Duyduğum kadarıyla Dora da öyle düşünüyormuş. Beni tanıyorsun, Lily'ye sonuna dek güvenirim, öyle keskin gözlüdür ki, bir anda ölçüp biçer ve değerini söyler. Bugüne kadar da yanılmadı. Sosyetedeki kızları pek beğenmediğini de bilirsin, ama onu beğenmiş."

Draco gülümsedi. "Teşekkür ettiğimi ilet lütfen. Peki sen?"

"Bana gelince, onunla aynı fikirdeyim. Ayrıca birbirinize çok yakıştığınızı da söylemem gerek. Sanırım bu doğru bir seçim oldu Draco." Fincanı bırakıp dirseklerini koltuğun kenarına dayayarak eğildi. "Açık konuşmalıyım. Sen de benim elimde büyüdün, oğlum sayılırsın. Bu sosyete evlilikleri konusundaki düşüncemi biliyorsun." Draco başını salladı. James devam etti. "Hayatını paylaşacağın insanı kendin seçebilmelisin diye düşünüyorum, o yüzden bu konuda Lucius ile çatışıyoruz. Senin mutlu olmanı yürekten isterim Draco, özellikle evlilikte mutluluğu yakalamış bir adam olarak, bunun her şeyin ötesinde bir mutluluk olduğunu iyi biliyorum. Bu işin başından beri çok endişeliydim, ama geleneklere de saygılıyım. Uygulamak isteyene karşı çıkamam. Fakat Kotilyon, tüm endişelerimi yok etti. Bence sen ve Pansy mutlu olacaksınız."

Sarışın genç adam gülümsedi. İçi gitgide daha fazla rahatlıyordu. "Peki, bir terslik fark etmedin mi?"

"Gerginliğiniz dışında mı?" James omuz silkti. "Kotilyon'da herkes öyle olur. Beni görmeliydin, ter dökmüştüm."

Draco güldü. "Ben de döktüm biraz, ama ben Pansy'yi sormuştum."

"Pansy hımm?" James duraklayarak ona bakınca Draco gerildi.

"Açık konuşacaktın?"

"Elbette." James Potter genç adamın endişesine gülümsedi. "Açık konuşuyorum zaten. İşin doğrusu Remus ve ben biraz konuştuk ve siz ikinizin Kotilyon öncesi bir gerginlik yaşadığınızı düşündük."

"Gerginlik mi?"

"Evet, bilirsin. Bir çatışma, tartışma veya ona benzer bir şey. Çünkü ikiniz de birbirinizden uzaklaşmak istemiyordunuz, ama uzak durmaya çalışıyordunuz."

Draco ellerini iki yana açtı. "Tanrım, insanlar bir bakışta neler görüyorlar?"

"Bana kesin karar verdiren dansınızdır Draco, hem tartışmalar gelip geçer. Önemli olan aşktır ve akıllı adam aşkına sahip çıkar."

"Ortada bir aşk var yani?"

James muzip bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Yok mu?"

Draco ona yan gözle baktı. Sonra bir soluk verip, sıkıntıyla elini saçlarından geçirdi. "Bir şey var, ama adını koyabilmiş değilim."

"Sen adını ne istersen onu koy Draco, ama doğru ismi yüreğin koyacaktır."

* * *

İlk kadehi hızla başına dikip ikinci kadehi doldurtan Hermione, gevşemeye ve sabırlı olmaya çabalıyordu. Şu ana kadar dayanmasını sabah içtiği şarap sağlamıştı. Daha işin başında fenalık geçirmesi hiç de iyiye alamet değildi. Ama bu adam sürekli konuşuyor ve konuşmadığı zamanlarda da gülüyordu. Bir koca yudum daha alıp, kendini Lockhart'ın konuşmasına verdi.

"Öyleyse Temmuz diyoruz ve düğün yerine geçiyoruz." Adam ellerini ovuşturdu. "Biliyorsunuz yılın düğünü olacak, kilise mi istersiniz, otel mi seçelim? Ya da kocaman, büyük bir şato mu olsun? Pek çok ünlü çift kalelerde evleniyorlar. İngiltere'deyiz, çevremiz onlarla dolu. Neresini isterseniz isteyin, bir Malfoy evleniyor, değil mi? Uzaklık hiç önemli değil. Nasılsa konukları özel uçaklar taşıyacak. Yakın olursa limuzin kiralarız. Tabii düğün yeri için davetli sayısını bilmemiz gerek ki işimiz kolaylaşsın." Susup onu dinleyen iki kadına baktı.

Narcissa gülümsedi. "Her iki tarafın listeleri de yakında elinizde olacaktır." Hermione'ye döndü. "Davetlileri annen ve ben belirleyeceğiz, sen endişelenme. Eksikler olursa bize söylersin." Lockhart'a baktı. "Büyük bir düğün olacak. En az beş yüz kişi diyelim mi başlangıç olarak?"

"Ah, muhteşem!" Lockhart kendinden geçmişti. "Ne görkemli bir düğün olacak. Mutlaka bir kale tutmalıyız. Görkemli bir balo salonu, parlak avizeler, kuğular, bahçede mermer heykeller… Ne dersiniz?"

Narcissa Hermione'ye baktı. "Bence güzel bir fikir hayatım."

"Olur, tabii." diye kekeledi Hermione. Beş yüz kişide takılıp kalmıştı.

"Öyleyse birkaç isim çıkarırım size. Sonraki konumuz davetiyeler… Seçilmeleri gerek. Sana özel bir kutu hazırlatacağım Pansy. Evine yollayayım ve damat adayı ile birlikte bakın. Ya da gelip burada bakarsınız. Olur mu?" Cevap beklemeden sekretere işaret etti. Kadın harıl harıl not alırken, Lockhart onlara geri döndü. "Sonra giriş takları, düğün süslemeleri, ziyaretçi defteri, oturma planı, çiçek tanzimleri, yer göstericiler, garsonlar, masalar için istedikleriniz, mesela özel peçetelikler, tuzluklar, yani kısaca dekorasyon ve hizmetlilerin seçimi üzerinde çalışacağız. Fakat tabii mekânımız kesinleşmeden bunu yapamayız. Bir an önce yeri seçelim ki, gün de alabilelim, değil mi?"

Narcissa ona başını sallarken genç kadına bir göz attı. Organizatör devam etti. "Düğün pastamız. Jacques Torres?" İkisine birden soru dolu bakışlarla baktı.

Narcissa emin bir şekilde onayladı. "Jacques Torres."

"Harika! Pasta kralı. Hangi pastayı seviyorsun Pansy?"

Hermione boş bulundu. "Frambuaz."

"Harika! Frambuazlı pastaya bayılırım."

O anda Hermione büyük bir şokla frambuazlı pastanın dış kremasının pembe olduğunu hatırladı. Birden panikle atıldı. "Ama düğün için uygun olmadığını düşünüyorum."

"Ama neden?"

"Çünkü-çünkü-" Bir yanıt için düşündü Hermione. "Daha özel bir şey istiyorum." Eh, bu yeterli olurdu herhalde.

Narcissa beğeniyle gülümsedi. Lockhart el çırptı. "O halde katalogdan bakacağız. Enfes pastalar var. Ve süslemeleri- mmm- harika!"

Hermione önüne sürülen dev gibi kataloga bezginlikle baktı.

* * *

Draco ve Harry kendilerini en yakındaki otele, Hilton'a atmışlardı. Barda birer içki devirip çıkacaklardı, çünkü Draco artık hafta içleri de eve döndüğü için yolu uzun sürüyordu. Ayrıca bugün genç adam epey yorulmuştu. Kafası artık düşünmekten patlayacak gibiydi. Harry de sessizce içkisini yudumlarken, onun konuşmasını bekliyordu.

"Herkes güzel şeyler söyledi." diyerek nihayet konuştu Draco.

"Zaten belliydi." Harry gülümsedi.

"Evet, herkes birbiriyle konuşmuş."

"Bu doğal." diye omuz silkti Harry. "Önemli bir adım. Ama onu beğendiler."

"Sen de beğendin, değil mi?"

Harry ona sırıttı. "Kıskanacak mısın?"

"Şunu söyleyip durma."

Harry kahkahayı patlattı. "Şaka yapıyorum Draco."

Sarışın genç adam bir süre sessizce kadehiyle oyalandı, sonra sordu. "Nereden anladın?"

"Neyi?"

"Hani bana söyledin ya? Bana âşık olduğunu."

"Sana bakışından anladım."

"Nasıl bakıyordu?"

"İlk yarış arabasını görmüş gibi."

Draco onun sırıtışına gözlerini devirdi. "Kızsal ifade et şunu."

"Eee-" Harry düşünerek kafasını kaşıdı. "Louis Vuitton'un yarı yarıya indirim ilanını görmüş gibi."

Draco'nun gözleri açıldı. "Louis Vuitton indirim yapmaz."

"Yaa anla işte." Harry bilgiç bir şekilde kafa salladı.

Genç adam kahkahalar arasında konuştu. "İnanılmazsın."

"Kesinlikle." İkisi de neşelenmiş bir şekilde içkilerini bitirdiler.

"Öyleyse neden benden kaçıyor?"

"Bilmiyorum Draco, kadınların anlaşılması zor. Freud bile çözemedi ki onları."

Draco güldü. "Orası öyle." Kısa bir iç geçirip mırıldandı. "Severus onun korktuğu bir şey olduğunu düşünüyor."

"Korktuğu mu?" dedi Harry yan yan ona bakarak. "Snape olmasın?"

Arkadaşı kahkaha attı. "Sirius da aynısını söyledi."

"Gördün mü bak?"

Biraz neşelenen Draco içkisini bitirdi.

"Bir akşam hep birlikte çıkalım." dedi Harry.

"Evet, ben teklif edecektim, ama yarın Sketch'e rezervasyonum var. Öbür gün olur mu?"

"Tamam."

"Siz de gelin derdim, ama Harry bir deneme daha yapmak istiyorum." Draco yine düşünceli görünüyordu.

Harry anlayışla başını salladı. "Anladım Draco, açıklamana gerek yok. Biraz baş başa kalın bakalım."

* * *

Üç tane pasta konusunda kararsız kaldığı bir saat sonunda Hermione boynunu ovuşturdu. Narcissa yine gerginliğini fark ederek, katalogu elinden aldı ve Lockhart'a işaret etti. "Bu çikolata soslu kestaneli, şu muzlu ve bir de badem kremalı limonlu pastadan örnek tatmamız gerekiyor."

"Oh, süper seçimler. Veronica hemen iletelim."

Sekreter heyecanla atıldı. "Hemen ararım Gil."

"Aynı şekilde yemekleri de seçmemiz lazım. Fransız mutfağı, İngiliz mutfağı, İtalyan, Uzakdoğu, egzotik seçimler… Ne isterseniz." Yeni bir katalog uzattı.

"Pansy?"

Hermione sıkıntıdan ter basmış yüzünü Narcissa'ya çevirdi. "Ben- şey emin değilim."

"Tamam," dedi Narcissa. "Gilderoy, bunu düşünelim, olur mu?"

"Oldu tabi ki." Gilderoy Lockhart, katalogu geri alıp kalktı. Aynanın önünden geçtikten hemen sonra, geri geri yürüdü ve aynada yüzünün sağına soluna iyice baktıktan sonra serçe parmağının ucunu diline dokundurdu ve hafifçe bir kaşını düzeltti. Sonra kendine sevgiyle gülümseyip çekildi. "Evet, devam edelim. Düğün fotoğrafları. Bize en iyi fotoğrafçılar gerek. Eğer randevu koparmayı başarabilirsem, -ki ben mutlaka başarırım-" Işıl ışıl gülümsedi. "Ünlü Creevey kardeşlerle anlaşma yapabilirim."

"Ah, bu harika olur." diye gülümsedi Narcissa.

Colin ve Dennis Creevey kardeşler, daha on beşlerinde iken gelecek vaat ettiklerini ispatlamışlardı. On yedilerinde yaptıkları çekimlerle bir anda yıldızları parlamış ve sosyetenin en gözde fotoğrafçıları olmayı başarmışlardı. Şimdi düğünlerde, defilelerde herkes onları tutabilmek için avuç dolusu para döküyordu ve onlar da işlerinin hakkını veriyordu doğrusu. Öyle anlık ve değişik çekilmiş resimleri vardı ki, insanlar onların makineleriyle uyuduğunu düşünüyorlardı.

"Pansy gülümse!" Lockhart iki işaret parmağını dudaklarının iki yanına koyarak yukarı doğru çeker gibi yapıp işaret etti. "Gülümse!"

Ağzını açıp 'Hrrr!' dememek için kendini zor tutan Hermione zorlukla da olsa gülümsemeyi başardı. Fakat bu tebessümde sanki biraz vahşice bir şey var gibiydi ve Lockhart'ın ona şöyle bir bakıp şansını zorlamadan planlarına dönmesini sağladı. "Elbette sırada gelinlik, damatlık, ayrıca nedime ve sağdıç elbiseleri var. Onları nereden ve nasıl istediğinizi uzun uzun konuşmamız gerekecek. Siz hemen düşünmeye başlayın. Daha sonra bekârlığa veda partilerimizi de ayarlamalıyız, damadı da bir an önce görsem iyi olur."

Hermione bu adamın hiç susup susmadığını merak ederken, baygınlık geçirmek üzereydi. Bir fincan kahve, yok hayır, koca bir kadeh yakıcı içki istiyordu ve ardından sessizlik. Bekârlığa veda partisiymiş… Hermione'nin tek istediği şey Gilderoy Lockhart'a veda edebilmekti.

* * *

Akşam yemeği Hermione'nin sessiz sedasız tabağıyla ilgilenmesiyle geçince, diğerleri bakıştı, ama kimse genç kadına bir şey söylemedi. Hermione'nin kafasında Ron'un 'seni böcek gibi ezerler' sözü yankılanıp duruyordu. Bu masadaki kibar insanların kalkıp da onu mahvedecekleri, işini elinden alacakları, onun garsonluk bile yapmasına engel olacakları düşüncesi beynini kemiriyordu. O kadar acımasız olabilirler miydi? Gözünün ucuyla bir Lucius'a bir Draco'ya bakıp, onların yüzünün sertleştiğini, gözlerinin birer buz kalıbı halini aldığını hayal ediyor ve bu hayal elini ayağını titretiyordu. Ne yapabilirdi ki? Ne zengindi, ne de nüfuzlu. Kimseyi tanımıyordu. Kimse de Malfoy'ları karşısına alıp ona yardım etmezdi. Üstelik düşündükçe, Pansy'nin bile ona yardım edemeyeceğinden daha fazla emin oluyordu. Bu işe hangi akla hizmet girmişti?

"Her şey yolunda mı?"

İrkilerek başını kaldırınca, tabağındaki tatlıyla oynarken düşüncelere daldığını fark etti ve yüzü hafifçe kızardı. Tanrım ne düşünmüşlerdi kim bilir? Draco'ya gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Ben biraz yoruldum, sanıyorum. Pek aç da değildim." Kaşığını bıraktı.

Narcissa imdadına yetişti. "Gilderoy neredeyse her şeyi bir günde halletmek istedi." Güldü. "Pansy, alışık değildi, yorulması normal. İsterseniz siz kalkabilirsiniz. Draco?"

Draco hemen masadan kalkıp genç kızın sandalyesini çekince, Hermione minnetle Narcissa'ya teşekkür etti ve özür diledi. Draco ona biraz açık havanın iyi geleceğini söyleyip camlı verandaya gitmeyi teklif ettiğinde, genç kadın mecburen kabul etti. Belki baş ağrısını bahane edip kaçabilirdi.

Genç adam önden ilerledi. "Konyak?"

Sesindeki hafif alayı duyan Hermione'nin gözleri kısıldı. "Evet!" dedi üzerine basa basa. Draco ona bir bakış atıp yepyeni bir şişe Remy Martin çıkardı. Şık şişeyi açıp kadehlere doldururken, Hermione pişman olup fikir değiştirmek için ağzını açtıysa da, genç adamın yine alayla bakmaması için vazgeçip bekledi. Hem bir süre önce yakıcı içki dileyen o değil miydi?

Kendisine uzanan kadehi alırken, parmaklarının genç adamın eline değmemesine özen gösterdi. Odaya ilerledikten sonra yine pencerenin önündeki koltuğa oturdu. Draco pencereleri yana doğru açarken de kadehini avuçlayarak arkasına yaslandı. Yüzüne çarpan temiz hava gerçekten iyi gelmişti.

Gözlerini kadehe dikti. Konyak, çok özel bir içkiydi. Balon kadehlere konularak, avuca oturtulur ve içmeden önce vücut sıcaklığına ulaşana kadar elde ısıtılırdı. Bunun sebebi dünyanın en güzel kokulu içkisi olmasıydı. Avuçta ısınan kadehten yükselen koku koklanarak, içkiden alınan keyfin artması hedeflenirdi. Bu pahalı Fransız içkisi, yemekten şifaya her alanda kullanılırdı. Ayrıca meşrubatlarla veya soda ile karıştırılarak da içilebilirdi. Çünkü yıllar içinde konyak farklı bölgelerde farklı şekillerde içilmeye başlamıştı, fakat gerçekte bu asil içki, içine herhangi bir şey karıştırılmasını hak etmezdi. İçemeyenin başka içki tercih etmesi daha doğru olurdu. Konyak, çoğu kültürde sek olarak ve yanında kahve ile birlikte servis edilirdi. Kadife lezzetine alışanlar ise başka içkiyi tercih etmezlerdi. İçki kültürü fazla olmayan birisi bile konyak hakkında biraz bir şeyler bilirdi. Özellikle Fransa'da kısa bile olsa bir süre kalmışsa ve kahveyi de seviyorsa.

Hermione, kadehindeki içkinin baharatlı kokusunu hafiften hissederken, bir yandan da derin derin düşünüyordu. Draco onu aldattığını öğrenince onun işini elinden alır mıydı? Daha bir sürü borcu vardı. Acaba onu bir benzincide bile çalışamayacak duruma düşürür müydü? Ne yapardı? Peki, onun hayatını mahvederlerken Ginny'ye de dokunurlar mıydı? Ya Weasley ailesi? Ah, Tanrım! Hermione gözlerini kapattı. B&L Danışmanlık, Weasley ailesinin işini bırakırdı, kesin. Ama onlara ne yaparlardı? Hermione buna dayanabilir miydi? Sadece kendisi olsa belki başa çıkabilirdi, ne de olsa suçluydu. Peki, hiç kimse ona iş vermezse, babasının muayenehanesinde sekreterlik mi yapacaktı? Ya annesi ve babasının da iş yerlerini kapattırırlarsa? Hermione'nin korkudan içi içini yiyordu. Onlara nasıl engel olacaktı? Tek başına ne yapabilirdi? İlk defa, ama ilk defa çok parası olmadığı için içi yandı. Ron'un dediği gibi para güçtü, kendisi ise güçsüzdü.

Gözlerini kadehteki sıvıya dikmiş olan genç kadın, Draco'nun onu süzdüğünü fark edince başını kaldırdı. Draco bakışları fark edilince bozuntuya vermedi. "Annem, prova detaylarını konuşmamızı söyledi. Özel olarak istediğin bir yer var mı?"

Hermione omzunu silkti. Ne diyebilirdi ki? "Burada yaşayan sensin." Belki bu kadar umursamaz olmamalıydı, ama ne olacaksa olacaktı artık.

"Bu kadar ilgili olman güzel."

Hermione derin bir nefes aldı. "Draco, gerçekten yorgunum. Sen Gilderoy Lockhart ile tanıştın mı?"

Draco başını olumsuzca salladı. "Hayır."

"Çok şanslısın, çünkü ben tanıştım."

Kısa bir an sessizlik oldu. Belki bunu söylememeliydi, ama günü çok yoğun geçmişti. Aslında önce Ginny sonra Ron ile olan görüşmeleri olmasa daha az yorgun olur muydu bilmiyordu. Çünkü ikisine de durumunu baştan sona anlatmış, tepkilerini dinlemiş ve ruhsal olarak biraz yıpranmıştı. Ron da onu epey korkutmuştu. Üstüne de Lockhart olunca gün çekilmez olmuştu.

"Eğer onu sevmediysen, değiştirebiliriz." Draco sakindi.

Hermione bu sefer de onun sakinliğine sinirlendi. Ne demek yani? Yorgunum diyordu, ama adamın umurunda değildi. "Gerek yok!" dedi sertçe. "Nasılsa sen de tanışacaksın. Tüm gün kalpler, konfetiler, aşk hakkında bir yığın saçmalık duymak hoşuna gider belki."

Draco ona yan gözle baktı. Sinirlenmeye başlamıştı. Evlilik planları yapıyorlardı, ama aralarında sadece şimşekler çakıyordu, hem de iyi anlamda değil. Soğuk gözlerle genç kadına döndü.

"Onun görevi bu; evlilik planlamak. Ama zaten aşk saçmalıklarına inanmamanı umuyordum."

Hermione buz gibi oldu. Bir anlığına tuttuğu nefesini yavaşça bırakırken, Pansy'nin sesiyle hatıralarına giren cümleyi harfi harfine taklit etti. "Aşk mı? Aşkın bununla ne ilgisi var?"

"Aynı fikirde olduğumuza sevindim." dedi Draco gözleri tehlikeli şekilde kısılarak.

Hermione ruhuna soğuk bir şeylerin dolduğunu hissetti ve ürperdi. Ama bu Draco'nun gözünden de kaçmamıştı. "Üşüdün mü?"

"Hayır!"

Genç adam kalkıp pencereleri kapatırken, öylece durdu. İçi acıyordu. Neden diye çığlıklar atmak, şu adama dönüp sesi kısılana kadar bağırmak istiyordu, ama tek kelime etmeden öylece durdu. Genç adam yerine oturup, ona döndü. "Yarın akşam için kulüpte rezervasyon yaptırdım. Olur mu?"

"Tabii." Hermione başını salladı. Dışarıda olmak, evde olmaktan daha iyi olabiliyordu, tabii fazla yakınlaşmadıkları sürece. Kadehi bıraktı ve aniden kalktı. "Ben yatacağım, iyi geceler."

Kapıya yürürken, Draco sinirlenerek ayağa kalktı. "Bu neydi şimdi?"

Hermione kapıda durakladı. "Ne?"

"Bu afra tafranın sebebi?"

"Sana niye tafra yapayım ki?"

"Bilmiyorum, sen söyle! Birden değişen sensin."

Hermione yutkunarak baktı ve orada durmaya dayanamayacağını hissederek ellerini kaldırdı. "Gitmem gerek." Draco burnundan soluyordu. Bu kıza birdenbire ne olmuştu böyle?

Aldığı kararla hızla ona doğru yürüdü. Hiç konuşmadığı kadar sert ve kararlı bir sesle konuştu. "Sanırım sen ve ben biraz-" Fakat birden sustu. Hermione hızla duvara gerilemişti. Draco şokla baktı ona. "Ne?"

Genç kadının gözlerinde yoğun bir korku vardı. Hermione'nin yüzü bembeyaz kesilmişti. Birden genç adamın duraklamasıyla başını iki yana salladı. "Ben-ben-" Arkasını döndü ve koşarak kaçtı.

Draco öylece kalakalmıştı. Bu neydi? O hayatında bir kadına elini kaldırmamıştı. Öyleyse ondan neden korkmuştu? Snape haklı mıydı?

* * *

Hermione, koridorda peşine takılan Düşes ile birlikte odasına girdiğinde delirecek gibiydi. Kafayı yemişti kesin. "Ah Ron!" diye hayıflanıp duruyordu. Arkadaşı kafasına bir sürü şey sokmuştu ve birdenbire paranoyak olup çıkmıştı. Adam ona ne yapacaktı ki? Böyle şeyler filmlerde olmaz mıydı? Durup içini çekti. Yapmaz mıydı? Zengin insanlardı bunlar, zenginler her şeyi satın alırdı, insanlar dâhil. Öyleyse? Malfoy adının lekelenmesine izin verirler miydi? Hayır, tanıdığı kadarıyla, onurlarına düşkünlerdi. Yani Hermione'nin hayatı bir dakikada kararmaz mıydı? Deli olmak işten değildi. Bu kadar düşünmeye dayanamayacaktı. Kafasını dağıtmak için bir film mi izleseydi? Ama mafya filmi olmamasına dikkat etse iyi olacaktı. Bir kutu meyve suyu kapıp, salona ilerledi. Düşes de dili dışarıda soluyarak peşinden takip etti. Hermione bir yandan kendine kızıyordu. "Aptal!" dedi sinirle. Düşes aşağıdan ona şöyle bir baktı. "Sana demiyorum." Hermione eğilip başını okşadı. Köpek sevinçle kuyruğunu salladı. "Kendime diyorum, aptal diye. Ya da belki ona demeliyim." Ron'u düşünüyordu. Meyve suyu kutusunu barın üstüne koyup bardak arandı. "Aklıma bir sürü şey soktu, ödüm koptu. Yani ne gerek vardı ki?" Köpek aşağıdan hafif bir ses çıkardı. Hermione başını salladı. "Ya beyefendiye ne demeli? Tafra yapıyormuşum… Hayret bir şey!"

Kristal kadehlerden birini çıkarıp kutuyu açarken, sinirle söyleniyordu. "Bencil, ukala, küstah, duygusuz şey ne olacak!"

Fakat ne yazık ki o sinir içinde kapıdaki hareketi fark edememişti. "Kimmiş o?"

Dehşet içinde donan genç kadın, elinde meyve suyu kutusu, şok içerisinde kapıya doğru dönmeyi başardı. Draco Malfoy, elleri cebinde, tam kapının girişinde durmuş ona bakıyordu. Yüzünde yarı ciddiyet yarı da kahkaha atmak üzere olan, fakat kendini zor tutan bir adamın ifadesi vardı.

"Eee-" Hermione, yüzüne kan hücum ederken yutkundu. Görünüşe göre dediği her şeyi duymuştu zaten. Cevap vermesine gerek yoktu ki. Ama şimdi sensin demek de kavga anlamına gelmeyecek miydi? Alı al, moru mor genç adama bakarken hızla kafasını çalıştırdı. Fakat aksi gibi aklına durumu kurtaracak bir şey de gelmiyordu.

Hev.

İşte! Bu köpek gerçek bir arkadaştı. Fırsatı anında değerlendirdi. "Köpek!" diye işaret etti. Fakat dilini tutamayıp devamını getirdi. "Ama üstüne alınmak istiyorsan seni tutmayayım."

Bir an söylediklerini idrak ettiğinde dehşetle dilini ısırdı, ama geç kalmıştı. Draco Malfoy kahkahayı basmıştı bile. "Eh, seçme şansım var madem, almamayı tercih ederim."

Hermione yanakları alev alev, gülen genç adama baktı bir an. Onun suçlu yüz ifadesi karşısında Draco bir sorun olmadığını belirten muzip bir gülümseme yolladı. Hermione birden kendini de gülümserken yakaladı ve hızla arkasını döndü. Fakat genç adam tebessümünü çoktan fark etmişti bile. Keyifle genç kadının yanına doğru ilerledi. "Meyve suyu mu içiyorsun? Katılabilir miyim?" Kutuyu onun elinden alırken, Hermione sesini çıkarmadı. Genç adam iki bardağı doldurduktan sonra birini ona uzattı.

"Teşekkür ederim." Hermione'nin sesi fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı. Hem az önceki hem aşağıdaki kabalıklarından sonra Draco'nun davranışı kendisinden utanmasına yol açmıştı. Düşünürken iç geçirdi. Evet, utanmalıydı zaten. Burada oyun oynayan kendisiydi. Draco'nun hiçbir suçu yoktu. "Özür dilerim." Yine fısıltı. Ama Draco duymuştu.

"Önemli değil."

Koltuğa ilerlediklerinde köpek de onları takip ederek geldi ve hızla koltuğa Hermione'nin yanına zıplayıp kıvrıldı.

"Seni çok seviyor." Draco köpeğe bakıyordu.

"Evet." Severdi tabii, zavallıcık, biblo vazifesi görmekten başka bir işi yoktu ki evde, ilk sarılana vurulurdu elbette, baksana zorla gönderilmeyince odasından bile çıkmıyordu.

"Aklına bir sürü şey sokan kim?" Draco ona dikkatle baktı. "Ödünü koparan?"

Hermione gözlerini kapattı. _Hay dilimi eşek arıları soksun!_ Ne diyecekti şimdi bu adama? O tavrının sebebini nasıl açıklayacaktı? Yalan söylemek istemiyordu ki. Tekrar gözlerini açıp, üzgün bakışlarla genç adama baktı. Cevap bekliyordu. İçini çekti ve mırıldandı. "Lockhart."

"Lockhart?" Draco şaşkınca baktı. "Neden?"

Hermione hararetle söylendi. "Sürekli ondan bundan, kalpten, konfetiden, süsten, neyin nerede nasıl olması gerektiğinden ve kurallardan bahsedip duruyor." Kucağında tuttuğu meyve suyu bardağına başını eğdi ve mırıldandı. "O kadar çok detay var ki, hatırlamakta zorlanıyorum."

Draco birden rahatlayarak gülümsedi. Tabii ya. Genç kadın evlilik korkusu yaşıyordu. Üstelik düğün detaylarının ne kadar fazla olabileceğini de bilirdi. Erkekler hep bu işlerle uğraşmadıkları için sevinmezler miydi? Hatta arkadaşlarından birinin annesinin, sağdıçların yaka çiçekleri konusunda kopardığı kıyameti hatırlıyordu da… Başını iki yana salladı. Üstelik annesi de çok detaycıydı. Pansy'ye çok zor gelmiş olmalıydı. Yanında kendi annesi de yoktu genç kadının. Belki isteklerini söylemekte de zorlanmıştı. Üstelik şatafat yerine sadelikten hoşlandığı da belliydi. Oysa Narcissa için aynı şey söylenemezdi.

"Endişelenme." dedi kesin bir sesle. Hermione başını kaldırıp baktı. "Yarın toplantım var, ama öbür gün ben seninle geleceğim."

"Ah!" Hermione gülümsemeye çalıştı. Önce huzursuzlukla dolu bir gülüştü bu, ama sonra genç adamın orada nelerle karşılaşacağını düşününce muzipleşti ve bu sefer gerçekten gülümsedi.

* * *

Ertesi gece Draco'nun rezervasyon yaptırdığı kulübe gittiler. Sketch, Londra'nın en gözde barlarından biriydi. Onu ilginç kılan en önemli özelliği ise dekoruydu. Dört ayrı kısımdan oluşan ünlü mekânın bar bölümüne ilerlerken, Hermione hayranlıkla karışık bir şaşkınlıkla etrafa bakmaya başlamıştı bile.

"Önce lavaboya gitmek ister misin?"

"Anlamadım?"

Draco güldü ve işaret etti. "Yukarıda. Sen çık, sonra aşağı inelim."

Genç kadın önce şaşkınca baktı, sonra gözlerini kısarak eğildi. "Kamera şakası mı yapacaksın?"

Draco bu sefer kahkahayı patlattı. "Hayır, endişelenme! Açıklayayım, burasının Swarovski taşlarla bezeli tuvaletleri bir sanat eseri sayılır. Ama bir tane de aşağıda var."

"Ne? Şaka yapıyorsun?" Kaşlarını kaldırınca genç adam tekrar işaret etti. Artık merakı baskın gelen genç kadın kalktı ve işaret edilen yere, yukarıya yöneldi. İçeri girdiğinde şokla baktı. Draco haklıydı. Işıl ışıl parlayan bir tuvaletle karşı karşıyaydı. Her taraf çinilerle süslenmişti. İki kocaman disko topu ışıltılar saçarak tavanda dönüyordu. Neredeyse her yer kristallerle süslenmişti. Bir kapıyı itip tuvalete bakarken, gözlerini deviriyordu. Tuvaleti komple kristal kaplamak kimin fikriydi acaba? Tuvalet kâğıtları bile, tavandan sarkan kristal zincirlere geçirilmişti. Bu zenginler de ipin ucunu kaçırıyordu canım. Aşağı indiğinde Draco'nun yüzündeki eğlenen ifadeye bakıp bir kez daha gözlerini devirdi. Genç adam gülerek, "sıra diğerinde" dediğinde içini tekinsiz bir his kaplasa da onu takip etti.

Kavis çizen tuhaf biçimli merdivenlerden inerken etrafa bakınıp duruyordu. Nihayet zemine geldiklerinde bir an ağzı hayretle açıldı. "Bu da ne böyle?" derken gülmeye başladı. Bir uzay kabinine falan girmiş gibiydi. Tamamen beyaz dekor, yumuşak gömme pembe ışıkla renklendirilmişti. Tavanı yarıya kadar pencerelerle kaplıydı ve kubbeliydi. Yan duvarlar, beyaz yuvarlak lavaboların üstüne asılmış antika Fransız aynalarla süslüydü. Tam girişte yusyuvarlak beyaz, ancak uzay filmlerinde rastlanılacak cinsten bir masa yer alıyordu. Ama hepsinden daha şok edici olan şey, odanın her yerine dağıtılmış kocaman birer kapsüle benzeyen insan boyu yumurtalardı. Draco genç kadının yüzündeki ifadeye sırıtarak bakıyordu. Hermione lavabolara, duvardaki apliklere ve yanlarından geçerek aşağı inen insanlara bir bakıp, soru dolu bakışlarını ona çevirdiğinde genç adam işaret etti. Gözlerini o tarafa çeviren Hermione'nin ağzı bir kez daha açıldı. İnsan boyu yumurtaların birinden bir kadın çıkıyordu. Kadın lavabolardan birine ilerleyince Hermione gülmeye başladı. Kapsülün içinde ufak şık bir tuvalet vardı. Yumurta dediği şey kapalı kabin tuvaletten başka şey değildi.

"Beni buraya tuvaletleri görmem için mi getirdin?"

Draco muzipçe omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Ama yumurta şeklindeler."

Hermione kahkahayı basarken, Draco da ona eşlik etti. "Bir tanesine gir ve kapıyı kapat."

"Hımm… Ne olacak? Tuvalet dans mı edecek?"

Draco bir kahkaha attı. "Bak bunu hiç düşünmemişlerdir eminim."

Genç kadın ona gülümseyip kabinlerden birine girdi. Kapıyı kapatır kapatmaz deniz dalgalarının sahile vurma sesi kapladı ufak kabini. Başını iki yana sallayarak kapıyı açtığında ses kesildi. Draco sırıtıyordu. "Ne duydun?"

"Dalga sesi."

"Ooo, seninki güzelmiş, bana fil falan çıkıyor. Bir keresinde de yılan tıslaması vardı, ürkütücüydü doğrusu."

Hermione tekrar gülmeye başladı. "Hepsi farklı mı?"

"Kesinlikle, artık inelim mi?"

"Olur."

Hermione, bu alışılmadık ortamdan hoşlanmıştı. Biraz sıra dışıydı evet, ama hiç bilmediği yerleri görmek hep heyecan verirdi ona. Ancak pembe beyaz, neon ışıklı bir atmosferin içine düştüğünde ilk başta bir yanlışlık olduğunu düşündü, bir yandan da genç adamın belindeki elini düşünmemeye çalışırken yerlerine doğru sakince ilerlemeyi başardı. Draco, organizatörün odasını daha görmemişti tabii. Kendisi ise iki gündür bir sürü katalog arasında, bir yandan başının eti yenilirken seçim yapmaya çabalıyordu. İçini çekip dikkatini o ana vermeye çalıştı.

Etrafta, pembe beyaz pufların yanı sıra, şezlong benzeri sandalyeler de vardı. Her tarafından ilginçlik akan bu bar Hermione'ye oldukça şaşırtıcı gelmişti. Gülümseyerek pufların olduğu kısma ilerlediler. Hermione buna sevindi, çünkü bir bara gidip şezlonga uzanarak içki içmeyi hayal edemiyordu. Yerlerine oturduklarında, Hermione pembe dekorun hiç de yadırganmadığını fark etti. Gerçi belki kendisi de umursamayabilirdi, bütün gün pembe odaya tıkılmasaydı.

İçkileri geldiğinde, şık pistte dans edenleri izleyerek kısa bir an oyalandılar. Hermione dans müziği çalınmaması için içinden dua ediyordu. Tamam, kaçış yoktu belki, ama yine de erteleyebilirse belki yakınlaşmadan geceyi bitirebilirdi. Aksi takdirde genç adamın kollarından kendini uzak tutması zor olacaktı. Ama sanki duaları ters anlaşılmış gibi o anda müzik hafifledi. Pist boşalıp yerini sarmaş dolaş çiftlere bıraktığında Hermione yerinde gerildi. Yan gözle genç adama baktı, fakat Draco rahat rahat oturuyordu. Bu sefer de onunla ilgilenmediği için sinirlendi. Sonra kendine sinirlendi. Hem uzak dursun istiyordu, hem de yaklaşsın. Olacak şey miydi? Bardağını bırakıp arkasına yaslandı ve kafasını öte yana çevirip, öpüşen çiftlerden birini izlemeye başladı.

Draco, sakince pisti izliyordu. Onunla konuşmayı istiyordu, ama önce davranışlarını bir kez daha tahlil etmek arzusundaydı. Sohbet normal olduğu sürece, genç kadın da normaldi. Eğleniyor, kahkaha bile atıyordu. Fakat yakınlık ortamlarını elektrik çarpmış gibi karşılıyor ve irkilip kaçıyordu. Yakınlaşmak istemediği belliydi. En azından mantığı istemiyordu, ama -Draco hafifçe gülümsedi- bedeni ona ihanet ediyordu. Dokunuşlarından etkileniyordu. Keyiflenerek ona bir bakış atıp içkisini yudumlamaya devam etti.

Hermione gözlerini dekorda gezdirmeye başlamıştı ki, beklemediği bir sese hızla döndü.

"Draco hayatım?" diye genizden gelen iç gıcıklayıcı bir kadın sesiydi duyulan. Hermione kafasını sese doğru kaldırdığında gözüne çarpan ilk şey kusursuz bir vücut oldu.

"Maureen." Yanındaki genç adam sesin sahibine doğru kalkarken, Hermione nedense öfkelendiğini hissetti.

Draco'nun adını mırıldandığı Maureen, biçimli bacaklarının tüm güzelliğini vurgulayan, kısacık sade krem rengi elbiseyi ancak bir mankenin taşıyabileceği bir zarafetle taşıyan, bronz rengi teninde göğüslerinin tam arasında ışıldayan elmas bir kolye dışında mücevher dahi takmaya gerek görmemiş genç bir kadındı. Hermione siyah saçlı afete bakarken tepki vermemeye çalıştı. Pansy olsa ne yapacağını bilirdi şüphesiz, ama kendisinin bu kadın karşısında ne şansı olabilirdi ki? Hoş, diye düşündü. Pansy de bu rekabetten hoşlanmazdı burası kesin.

Bronz tenli güzel Maureen, kusursuz, manikürlü tırnakları ile Draco'nun kolunu kavradı. Siyah ceket üzerinde ışıl ışıl parlayan ojeli tırnaklar, nedense Hermione'nin kucağındaki peçetesini sıkmasına sebep oldu.

Kırmızı dudaklar Draco'ya uzanırken, genç adam atik bir hareketle yanağını çevirdi. Hermione de tıpkı hareketi boşa giden Maureen gibi durumu fark etti. Her iki kadının da -farklı sebeplerden- gözleri kısıldı. Draco sakin bir tavırla Hermione'ye döndü ve ikisini tanıştırdı. "Pansy Parkinson, bu da Maureen Talbot."

Hermione kibarca başını eğdi. Maureen Talbot… Dur, bir dakika… Talbot! Bu isim Pansy'nin saydıklarından değil miydi? Zengin ailelerden? Ah! Pansy! Sanırım başın belada. Başın! Başım! Başımız? Of!

Maureen de, sanki onun adını duymuş gibi bir an ağzı kasılır gibi olmuştu. Hermione onun durum değerlendirmesi yaptığının ve hesapçı gözleriyle ikiyle ikiyi hızla topladığının farkındaydı. Parkinson isimli bir kadın Draco ile aynı masayı paylaşıyorsa bu evlilik demekti ve genç Talbot bunu çok iyi anlamış ve görünüşe göre bu durumdan hiç de hoşnut olmamıştı. Ancak genç kadının gözleri Hermione'nin ellerine gitti ve bir şeye çok sevinmiş göründü. Hermione ne olduğunu anlayamadı.

Baştan aşağı genç kadını süzen Maureen, ondan hiç etkilenmediğini belirtmek için fırsatı kaçırmadı. Soğuk bir selamdan sonra başını çevirdi ve dudaklarında memnun bir gülümseme ile Draco'ya döndü. Hermione, kızın ona not verdiğini ve kendisinin bir tehlike olarak görülmediğini fark etti. Birden tepesi attı. Tamam, o Pansy Parkinson değildi. Hermione olarak beğenilmemiş de olabilirdi. Ama Parkinson ismi Talbot isminin önünde olmalıydı ki, burada olan oydu değil mi? Öyleyse bu kendini beğenmiş yaratığı umursamaması gerekiyordu. Kafasını kaldırdı. Kendisi de üstündeki uçuşan yeşil, üstü beline dek işlemeli, sırtı yarısına dek açık elbisesi ile fazlasıyla şık değil miydi? Draco onu görünce gözlerinde beğeni dolu bir bakış belirmemiş miydi? Hem girdikleri her yerde gözleri üstüne çekmeyi de başarıyordu. Bunu Draco'nun belindeki elinin kasılmasından anlayabiliyordu. Ama bunun bir anlamı olmadığını da biliyordu Hermione. Genç adam sadece sahiplenmeyi seviyordu, hepsi bu. Nefesini toplayıp düşünmeye çabalarken yeni bir ses duyuldu.

"Mav-riin?" Siyah saçlı kadının hemen arkasında esmer, kalın kara kaşlı biri belirdi. Hafifçe çatık kaşlarına rağmen son derece iyi giyimliydi ve nazik görünüyordu. Maureen onun gelmesinden pek hoşnut kalmamış gibiydi, ama mecburen tanıştırmak zorunda kaldı. "Viktor'u tanıyorsun değil mi tatlım?"

"Elbette." Draco Malfoy, Bulgaristan sosyetesinin gözbebeği Viktor Krum ile el sıkıştı. Hemen sonra da Viktor, eğilerek Hermione'nin elini öperek kırık dökük kelimelerle kendini tanıttı. Birkaç hal hatır sormadan sonra, buna daha fazla dayanamadığı belli olan Maureen Draco'ya iyice sokuldu.

"Dans edelim tatlım. Seni çok özledim."

"Üzgünüm." Malfoy, ona kaşlarını çatarak, elini hafifçe çekti ve Hermione'ye döndü, ama genç kadın ona fırsat vermedi. Hafifçe şuh bir kahkaha atarak Maureen'i işaret etti. "Ah, Draco, bir hanıma hayır diyemezsin. Bu kabalık olur."

Draco ona inanmaz bakışlarla bir an baktı, sonra gözleri koyulaştı. Hermione ona gülümsedi. "Özellikle de bu kadar güzel bir kadına." Gülümseyerek şaşırmış görünen Maureen'e baktı ve kalktı. "Sanırım bu arada ben de Viktor ile dans edebilirim. Viktor?"

"Ah? Ben jerref duyarrım." Viktor önünde eğildi. Sanki Maureen'in tırnaklarından uzaklaştığı için sevinmiş bir hali bile vardı. İkisi kalkınca, Draco Malfoy'un çenesinde bir kas seğirmeye başlamıştı. Hermione, Maureen'in şaşkın halinden yararlanıp, Viktor ile birlikte piste çıkmıştı bile. Kendini toplayan Maureen gözlerinde ölçülü bir bakışla Draco'yu da piste çekti ve genç adama bedenini yapıştırdı.

Hermione bu hareketle gözlerinden kıvılcımlar saçarken, çaktırmamayı ve tam zamanında dönerek, Viktor ile birkaç kelime konuşmayı başardı. Bu hafif müzik çiftleri birbirlerine daha fazla sarılmaya teşvik ediyordu. Sağda solda herkes tek vücut olmaya başlamıştı bile. Hermione, Maureen'in kedi gibi mırıldanarak Draco'ya daha fazla sokulduğunu gördüğünde, sinirle yutkundu. Bu kadın nereden çıkmıştı şimdi durup dururken? Tamam, belki o da Draco ile dans etmekten kaçınıyordu, ama kaçınıyor diye onu başkasına kaptırmak gibi bir niyeti de yoktu değil mi? Düşünceli bir ifade ile Viktor'un çevirmesiyle döndü. Müzik, aşk dolu dudakların buluşmaları için zemin yaratmıştı şimdi de. Oysa Draco'nun kollarında başka bir kadın vardı. Hermione üzüntü içinde gözlerini onlardan kaçırdı. Boğazına bir yumru takılmıştı. Bu kadar mı etkileniyordu? O kadar kaçması boşuna mıydı? Yara almamak için çabalaması? Kafasını kaldırıp kendini dans ettiği adama gülümsemeye zorladı. Karşılığında kibar bir gülümseme elde etti.

Bakışlarını onlardan ayırmayan Draco'nun gözleri daha da koyulaşmış, çenesindeki kas daha da fazla seğirmeye başlamıştı. Ona elini kolunu sımsıkı dolayan Maureen'in başının üstünden, Viktor'un Hermione'yi geriye doğru azıcık yatırıp tekrar kaldırdığını ve genç kadının tatlı bir kahkaha attığını görünce dişlerini sıktı. Gözleri tehlikeli şekilde parlayarak, kafasını diğer tarafa çevirdi. Onları daha fazla izlemeye dayanamayacaktı. Çünkü daha önce hiçbir kadını, bir başkasının kollarından koparmamak için yumruklarını sıkma ihtiyacı hissetmemişti.

* * *

"Beni dinler misin?" Draco peşi sıra merdivenleri çıkıyordu.

"Konuşacak ne var ki?" Hermione hızlı adımlarla ona ait kanada girdi. Odasına bir ulaşırsa hiçbir sorun kalmayacaktı. Fakat genç adam, oda kapısına yaklaşamadan onu kolundan tutup oturma odasına sokmayı başardı.

"Konuşmak istiyorum Pansy!"

"İyi!" diye söylendi genç kadın. Kollarını kavuşturup bekledi. "Konuş!"

Draco sinirlendi. "Sen de Viktor'la dans ettin."

"Çünkü sen Maureen'le etmeye hazırdın!"

"Pansy, hayır dedim, beni sen zorladın."

"Ben-" Hermione söyleyecek bir şey bulmak için çabaladı. O zorlamıştı evet, ama başka şansı var mıydı? "Zaten istemiyor muydun ki?" Eh, en iyi savunma saldırıydı.

Draco'nun gözleri kısıldı. "Ah, demek sen de Viktor'la dans etmek istedin, o zaman."

"Elbette hayır!"

"Ama bana Maureen'le dans etmemi söyledin ve ona gittin. Bundan ben de anlamlar çıkarabilirim. Ve emin ol Pansy senin çıkardıklarından daha mantıklı olur, çünkü ben Maureen'e hayır dedim." Ona bir bakış atıp döndü ve kapıdan çıkmadan hemen önce başını salladı. "Bazı konularda karar versen iyi olur, çünkü bana öyle geliyor ki, bazen sen de ne yaptığını bilmiyorsun."

Hermione dudaklarını ısırdı. Nasıl da her şeyi çevirmişti. İtiraf etmesi gerekirse, onu o kadar çok kıskanmıştı ki, bir şeyler yapmak istemişti. Ona karşı ilgisiz ve kendinden emin görünecekti, biraz da kıskandıracaktı, oysa her şey ters tepmişti işte. Zaferi, müzik pistinde dinlediği dans şarkısı kadar kısa ömürlü olmuştu.

* * *

Draco ile birlikte Lockhart'ın iş yerinden içeri girdiklerinde genç adamın yüzündeki ifadeyi zevkle izledi ve her anının tadını çıkardı Hermione. En son pembe odaya geçtiklerinde genç adam derin bir soluk alıp, soran gözlerini genç kadına çevirmiş, o da çaresizlikle omuzlarını kaldırarak karşılık vermesine karşın, içten içe genç adamın sıkıntısından mutluluk duymuştu. Dün gece yaşananlardan sonra bunu hak etmişti doğrusu. İkisi de buluştukları andan beri kibar davranıyorlardı birbirlerine. Hermione onunla karşılaşmamak için kasıtlı olarak kahvaltıya inmemişti. Her şeyden önce genç adam haklıydı, kendisi fazlasıyla tutarsızdı. Ona karşı duyguları olmasa belki her şey daha kolay olurdu, ama olmuyordu işte.

Gilderoy Lockhart, uçuk leylak rengi takım elbisesi ve ışıl ışıl beyazlıktaki otuz iki dişi ile karşılamıştı yine onları. "Ah, damat! Enfes, mükemmel bir çift oldunuz." İç geçirip, onları sevgi dolu gözlerle izledi ve yüzlerindeki tuhaf ifadenin üstünde bile durmadı. Sonra yine çabuk çabuk konuşmaya başladığında, Hermione Draco'nun yine fazlasıyla gerildiğini fark etti, ama umursamadı. O, neredeyse koca bir şişe içki ile ancak dayanabilmişti bu adama. Sıra Draco'daydı. "Oturun oturun!" Pembe koltuklar onları bekliyordu. Ve Lockhart hızlı bir şekilde başladı. Düğünün detaylarından ve zaruri gereklerinden bahsederek bir on beş dakika geçirdi. Draco yan gözle genç kadına bakmaya başlamıştı bile, ama Hermione oralı olmadı. Pür dikkat Lockhart'ı dinliyor görünüyordu.

"Önce asla unutulmaması gereken yeminler var. Evlilik yeminlerinizi hemen düşünmeye başlamalısınız. Yardım edebilirim, hiç endişeniz olmasın." Lockhart göz kırptı. Hermione, eğer bu gerçek düğünü olsa, ondan asla yardım istemeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Hoş, bu gerçek düğünü olsa Lockhart'ı tutmazdı, orası başka.

"Sıra dans derslerinde."

"Dans mı?"

"Elbette." Lockhart genç kadına, bu çok basit bir şeymiş de, Hermione bilememiş gibi baktı. "Dans ile açılmayacak mı düğününüz Pansy?"

E herhalde düğünler dansla açılırdı da, Hermione Draco ile dans dersi almak zorunda kalacağını bilmiyordu.

"Bakın anlıyorsunuz değil mi?" Lockhart tane tane açıklıyordu. "Dans şarkısı seçimi çok önemli. Giriş için romantik, sonra hızlı seçebilirsiniz. Farklı bir tarz da kullanabilirsiniz. Tamamen size kalmış. Geçen sene Baddock'lardan birinin düğününü tasarladım ve açılış dansı için ne seçtiler biliyor musunuz? Paso doble… Evet evet paso doble. Kimin aklına gelir ki, hoş bir keresinde de foxtrot oynayan bir çiftimiz vardı. Bale yapmak isteyen bir çifti ise açıkçası zor vazgeçirmiştim. Ah, bu iş bazen çok zor olabiliyor. Hatta Veronica o sırada çok endişelenmişti. Ona dedim ki, Veronica tatlım, endişelenme, ben her şeyi yapabilirim." Lockhart ışıl ışıl güldü.

"Neyse, sizin seçiminizi bilmek isterim, müzik dans, adımlar çok önemli. Zaten bir şarkınız varsa, nikâh sonrası dansta çalınabilir. Yoksa bir tane seçmeliyiz. Hatta iki tane. İlk dans ve son dans için. Evet?" Ses çıkmayınca başını salladı. "Vals, tango, rumba, ideal düğün giriş müzikleridir. Vals elbette, prens ve prensesler için… Tango… Mmmm tutkunun dansı, vee rumba… İster yavaş ister hızlı enfes bir dans ayarlayabiliriz. Hangisini tercih edersiniz?" İkisinden de tek kelime çıkmayınca kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Tabii başka seçenekler de var, ama bunlar en iyisi. Jive yapmak istemezsiniz herhalde? Hahaha! Belki de bu işi dans hocasına bırakmak gerekiyordur. Eh, ne yapalım?"

"Biraz pencere açsak-" diye önerdi Hermione o susar susmaz.

"Ah, havasız mı kaldın hayatım? Bu daracık yerden çıkalım hadi!" diyen Lockhart kalktı.

Minnetle fırlayan Hermione zaten delirmek üzereydi, onun gibi sadelik düşkünü biri için burası özel işkence merkezi gibi bir yerdi. Her yerden süsler fiyonklar dökülüyor, ışıltılar yaldızlar ve konfetiler sağına soluna bulaşıyordu. Bir de tüm dekora egemen olan o pembe renk yok muydu… Yok, beni öldürün diye bağırmak istiyordu… Üstündeki bir yaldızlı yapışkan şerit parçasını temizlemeye çabalarken ofladı. Lockhart neşeyle o tarafa yürüdü. Yaldızı eliyle silkelerken güldü.

"Ah bu yapışkan şeyler! Bir defasında Doris'e –Tanrı onu korusun- Doris demiştim, bir parça süs ile yapamayacağım şey yoktur, ama ille de fazlasını isterim." Burnuna bilmiş bilmiş vurarak göz kırptı.

Hermione bir soluk alarak, sanki onu anlıyormuş gibi görünen Draco'ya baktı. "Yarın devam etsek?"

"Pansy," dedi Lockhart alınmış görünüp, başını sallayarak. "Pansy, Pansy, Pansy." Hermione'nin yüzünde hoş olmayan bir ifade belirdi, ama ağzını açmadı. "Yüzyılın düğününü planlıyoruz hayatım, daha şevkli olmalısın."

"Yarın şevkli olsam?" diye mırıldandı Hermione, ama sadece Draco'nun duyabileceği şekilde. Draco hafifçe güldü. Lockhart gülümsemeden faydalanıp onu kolundan yakaladı.

"Öyleyse az sonra yola koyulalım da çalışmaya başlayalım değil mi? Ama önce damatla ilgili detaylar. Draco?"

Hermione derin bir nefes aldı ve Lockhart'ın damadı kapmasından faydalanıp, Draco'nun birden çatılmış kaşlarına hiç aldırmadan, elini yıkamak için izin isteyerek tuvalete kaçtı.

* * *

Her yeri pembe ve leylak rengi fayanslar döşenmiş banyoda, köşedeki iki kişilik kadife pembe koltuğa oturup telefonunu açtı. Pansy'ye bir iki dakika içinde Maureen Talbot'u ve sahiplenici tutumunu özetlemişti. "Of, ben ne yapacağım Pansy? Kadın savaş baltasını çıkarmış görünüyordu."

Pansy ciddi bir tavırla teskin etti onu. "Bak Herm, böyle şeyler normal. Parkinson adını duyunca Draco'nun elden gideceğini anlamıştır. Dikkatli olacaksın sadece. Sakın Hermione, Draco'yu onunla yalnız bırakma. Ne olursa olsun, anladın mı? Dün şanslıydın ki fazla bir şey olmamış. Zira Draco onu direk gözden çıkarmana şaşırmıştır. Ama kendinden emin davranmışsın, bu sana bir puan demek. Güzel. Ama bir dahaki sefer yine umursamazsan Draco elden gidebilir, haberin olsun. Ama onu Maureen'den koruyacağım diye de sen sen ol, kısıtlamaya kalkma. Şu aşamada kısıtlarsan gidebilir. Erkekleri kavrayan halatı imzadan sonra çekmek gerekir. Ama o zaman bile fazla sıkı olmamasına dikkat etmelisin. Erkek kapının aralık olduğunu bilmeyi sever. Ama bilmediği şey, karısının kapının sapına bağladığı iptir."

Hermione gözlerini devirdi. "Onunla evlenmeyeceğime göre bu konuşma anlamsız. Ne zaman döneceksin?"

"Az daha dayan."

"NE? Bu düğün planlayıcı manyakla biraz daha mı zaman geçir diyorsun?"

"Ay Herm!"

Pansy'nin kahkahaları ile bir anda siniri tepesine tırmandı. "Adam bir daha sırıtırsa kusacağım Pansy! Sense gülüyorsun." Telefonun ucundan gelen yatıştırıcı sesleri de dinlemedi.

"Neden gelip kendi evliliğini kendin yapmıyorsun?" diye söylendi ve telefonu kapattı. Bu kadın burada yaşadığı bazı katlanılmaz şeyleri neden anlamıyordu acaba? Belki de kendisini bütün bunlardan kurtulmak için öne sürmüştü. Pansy, sadece gülüyor ve tadını çıkarmasını söyleyip duruyordu, deli olmamak işten değildi. Sıkıntıyla içini çekti, içeri gitmek istemiyordu, kesinlikle dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Tekrar telefona uzanıp Monique'in numarasını tuşladı ve birkaç dakika hızlı hızlı konuştu, sorular sordu. Kapattığında kendini daha iyi hissediyordu. Yine de dost bir ses için Ginny'yi aradı.

"Gin, bana hatırlat bir daha asla pembe renk kullanmayayım. Pembe kolye de satmayacağım."

Ginny kıkırdadı. "Avv, damadın annesi pembe mi giyecek yoksa?"

"Hayır, düğün planlanan yerde başka bir renk yok." Etrafa göz atıp, elini ağzına siper etti ve fısıldadı. "İlk gün adamın kıyafeti bile pembeydi. Bugün de leylak takım giymiş."

Hattın ucundan bir kahkaha koparken, o da rahatlayarak gülümsedi.

"Gelinlik de pembe değilse sorun yok, Herm."

"Dalga geçmeyi kessene sen."

"Ben senin yerinde olsam," diye sinsi bir sesle fısıldadı Ginny. "Her şeyi pembe seçerdim. Bırak Pansy uğraşsın dursun. Manşet atarız, intikamın rengi: pembe."

Hermione kahkahayı patlatırken, Ginny kıkırdadı. Nihayet kendine gelen genç kadın vedalaşıp, telefonu kapattı. Aynaya bir bakış atıp güldü. "İntikamın rengi: pembe."

* * *

Dans stüdyosu kalabalık değildi. Sadece dört tane çift vardı ve sadece bir çift köşedeki devasa caf caflı müzik dolabından gelen ünlü Moon River eşliğinde çok yavaş hareketlerle dans ediyordu. Müzik dolabının yanında kocaman bir piyano ve kolunun birini tuşlara dayamış, uyudu uyuyacak görünen yaşlı bir adam vardı. Geniş alanın orta kısmı dansa uygun şekilde düzenlenmişti. İki duvar boydan boya ayna ile kaplıydı. Bir tanesinde hareketler ve dans detayları ile ilgili afişler içeren dev bir pano asılıydı. Öbür tarafta ise sıra şeklinde oturma yerleri vardı. Diğer üç çift burada oturuyor ve dans eden çifti izliyorlardı. Yüzlerindeki ifadeye bakan Hermione, onların epeydir burada olduklarını tahmin etti. Hatta en sondaki çiftin onlara bakışına bakılırsa, Lockhart deneyimleri bile olduğu kesindi.

Yaşlı mı yaşlı dans öğretmeni Griselda Marchbanks, kırış kırış yüzüne ve çökmüş bedenine rağmen oradan oraya hareket etmeyi ve her figürü kıvraklıkla göstermeyi başarabiliyordu. Hermione öğretmeni gördüğünde 18. yüzyıl danslarını öğreneceği konusunda endişe etmişti, ama neyse ki konuşmalarından anlaşıldığı kadarıyla kadın günün danslarından da haberdar görünüyordu. Madam Marchbanks ikisine hemen piste çıkmalarını söyledi. İkisi de sıkıntılı bir şekilde kendilerini klasik dans pozisyonu almış, müziğe uymaya çabalarken buldular.

"Ah ne harika!" diye iç çekti Lockhart. "Öyle yakışıyorlar ki."

Hermione kendisine kalsa bu parçayı seçmeyeceğini söylemek isterdi. Hayır, sevmediğinden değil. Ama bunu bir kadeh şarap eşliğinde ve gece balkondan dışarıyı izlerken dinlemeyi tercih ederdi. Ya da sevdiği adamla mum ışığında dans ederken… Ama düğün şarkısı olarak değil. Yine de dişini sıktı ve söylenenleri yapmaya çabaladı.

"Dönün. Hayır, kızım, o kadar hızlı değil. Salınacaksın."

Gene mi salınmak? Hermione sıkıntıyla homurdanırken, Draco'nun dudaklarında hafif bir gülümseme gördü. Yanlış yapması hoşuna gitmişti demek. Gösterirdi ona. Çenesini havaya kaldırıp yönlendirilmeye izin verdi. Bir adım… Dur! Bir adım daha… Dur! Ya bu parça da uyuturdu adamı yaa…

İkisi öyle nazik ve resmi davranıyorlardı ki, dans hocası kısa bir an onların monoton dans edişlerini izledikten sonra başını iki yana sallayıp diğer çifte gitti. Draco onu sağ tarafa döndürdü. "Vals sevmiyoruz galiba?"

Yüzündeki sırıtışı gören Hermione gözlerini kıstı. "Kendi adına konuş! Valse bayılırım ben."

"Bana öyle gelmedi de."

Hermione, içini çekti ve durdu. "Bu şarkı uygun değil ama."

Draco gülümseyerek başını salladı. "Haklısın."

"Ne oluyor orada bakalım?" Madam Marchbanks bir ona bir ötekine baktı.

"Madam, sanırım bu şarkı bize uygun değil."

"Tamam," dedi Marchbanks yüzü asık bir şekilde. "Zaten şimdiki gençler iyi danstan hiç anlamıyor. Bir de tango deneyelim, belki sizi tutkulu gösterir."

Hermione gözlerini devirirken, Draco kulağına fısıldadı. "Bana laf atılmasına genelde seyirci kalmam, ama senin hatırın için sustum."

Genç kadın gülmemek için dudağını dişledi. Draco'nun yüzündeki muzip gülümsemeye bakmamaya çabalayarak elini tutmasına izin verdi ve dans pozisyonu aldılar. Marchbanks, önce ayakları ile pozisyonları gösterdi, sonra onları birbirine itip durdu, ama her itilişten sonra kadın elini çeker çekmez, iki gövde de birbirinden tekrar ayrıldı. En son sinirli bakışlarla onlara bakan kadın başını salladı ve hareketleri göstermeye başladı. Birkaç dakika sonra kesmelerini söyleyip Lockhart'ın yanına gitti. İkisi de şöyle bir bakışıp o tarafa ilerlediler. Lockhart'ın işaretiyle duvar kenarındaki sıraya oturdular. Hermione dün yaşananların gerginliği hâlâ üzerinde sıkıntı içinde günün bitmesini bekliyordu. Yatağına gömülüp örtüyü başına çekecek ve tüm bu kâbuslardan uzaklaşacaktı.

"Oh, ders almanız gerekiyormuş gençler." Lockhart sürpriz yapıyormuş edasıyla söylemişti.

"Belki müziğe karar verirseniz," dedi Marchbanks, "Sizi ona göre eğitirim, daha kolay olur."

"Ah!" diye atılan Lockhart gene konuşmaya başladı.

Hermione'nin yüzünün yorgun ve sinirli ifadesini gören Draco, onun iki gün boyunca tüm öğleden sonra Lockhart'a katlandığını hatırladı ve hızlı bir kararla dikkatini adama çevirdi.

"Aslında zaten biz bir şarkı düşünmüştük." diyerek sonu gelmez konuşmayı kesti.

"Ah! Harika!" diyen düğün organizatörü merakla bekledi. Hermione, soru dolu bakışları ile genç adama döndü. Ne zaman seçmişlerdi? Draco ona bir bakış attı. Kaşının ucunu hafifçe kaldıran genç adamın dudaklarının kenarındaki ufak gülümsemeyi gören Hermione bir şeyler olduğunu fark etti.

"Seçtik değil mi hayatım?" dedi Draco ona gülümseyerek. Hermione sadece özel bir şeyi paylaşıyorlarmış gibi gülümsemekle yetindi, bakalım altından ne çıkacaktı? Draco bir ona bir diğerine merakla bakan Lockhart ile dans hocasına döndü. "Great Balls of Fire."

Hermione kahkaha atmamak için dudaklarına hâkim olmak zorunda kaldı. Draco elini abartıyla salladı. "Müthiş bir müzik." Hermione'nin gözleri açılmıştı, Draco kusursuz bir şekilde rol kesiyordu.

"Ama Great-" diyebildi Lockhart. Ağzı açık, hafif şoka girmiş ve ilk defa kontrolü elinden gitmiş bir görüntü sergiliyordu. Griselda Marchbanks'ın da ondan aşağı kalır hali yoktu. Hermione büyük bir zevk içinde dudaklarına tekrar hâkim oldu.

Draco ona dönüp sorunca da gülümsedi. "Öyle demedik mi hayatım?"

"Kesinlikle tatlım." Bu oyuna katılmaya değerdi doğrusu. Her şeyden önce Lockhart'ı susturmuştu, değil mi? Aslında Great Balls of Fire, farklı bir tarz isteyenler tarafından kullanılabilirdi, ama bu ikilinin pek kabul edeceği bir parça değildi.

"Ama-" dedi Lockhart hâlâ şokta. "Düğün şarkısı-"

Draco sitemle baktı ona. "Jerry Lee dostum." O kadar inandırıcıydı ki, Hermione elini ağzına kapatmak zorunda kaldı. Neyse ki hem Lockhart hem de dans öğretmeni öyle şoke olmuşlardı ki, genç kadının davranışı dikkatlerini çekmedi.

"Fakat-" Lockhart'ın cılız çabası işe yaramadı. Draco elini kaldırıp onu susturdu ve köşedeki müzik dolabına gitti. Az sonra çalan müzik susmuş, uyuşukça dans etmeye çabalayan çift de minnetle sağda solda oturan diğer çiftlere katılıvermişti. Draco birkaç düğmeye bastı ve dönerek Hermione'ye elini uzattı. Hermione şaşkınca baktı, kalkıp ona doğru ilerlerken gözleri soru doluydu. Draco elini kavrarken, "Gerçekten yapacak mıyız?" diye fısıldadı Hermione.

"Biraz canlanmak için değmez mi?" diye fısıldadı Draco da.

"Ama ben yapamayabilirim?"

"Kendini bana bırak."

Draco ona göz kırptı ve kıpır kıpır müzik başladı. Bir sağa bir sola hızlı şekilde dönmeye başladılar, arada bir durup tempoya uyacak şekilde bir ileri bir geri gidiyorlardı. Hermione'nin yüzünde güller açmaya başlamıştı. Kolları uzandı, biraz açıldı ve sonra tekrar kapandı. Ellerini tutarak birbirlerine döndüler. Genç adamın mükemmel dansını gören Hermione gülüyordu. Az önce oturan çift birden yanlarında belirdi. Keyifle onlara katıldılar. Sonra biri, diğeri derken tüm çiftler pistte keyifle dans ediyordu. Birlikte döndüler, tam nakaratta birlikte bağırdılar, ellerini çırptılar, ayaklarını yere vurdular. Dans öğretmeni ve Lockhart dışında herkesin yüzü gülüyordu. Hatta içi geçmiş sandıkları piyano başındaki yaşlı adam, çalan müzikle önce irkilmiş, sonra birden taburesinden ayağa fırlamış ve piyano yerlerinde canlı olarak müziğe eşlik bile etmeye başlamıştı. Bir yandan şarkıyı söylüyor, bir yandan yarı oturur yarı ayakta sanki piyanoyu öldürecekmiş gibi kendinden geçmiş halde çalıyordu. Hermione ellerini çırparak Draco'ya eğildi, yüzleri değecek kadar yaklaştı. Gülerek ellerini tuttular dönmeye başladılar. Tüm çiftler keyifle dans ediyorlardı. Dans öğretmeni ve Lockhart dışında herkes eğleniyordu. Onlar şok içinde gösteriyi izliyordu. Hepsi hızlıca sallanıyor, dönüyor, hareket ediyordu. Hermione, Draco'nun bu şekilde dans edebildiğini bile bilmiyordu, ama Draco en az onun kadar eğleniyor görünüyordu.

Hermione bir kahkaha atarak geri geri gitti. Bir yandan ayaklarını yere vuruyor, öne eğiliyor, Draco'nun onu yönetmesine izin veriyordu. Genç adam mükemmel dansçıydı. Hermione ise biraz doğaçlayarak, biraz onun adımlarını takip ederek işi kapmıştı bile. Zaten bu dansın tamamı dönüp, koşturup, zıplamaktan ibaretti. Az önce dans eden çiftin yüzleri de ışıl ışıldı. Herkes kendine gelmişti. Onların bulaşıcı neşesi ve coşkusu ile adeta stüdyo da aydınlanmıştı sanki. Draco Hermione'yi hızla çevirdi. Bir kez daha bir kez daha derken, genç kadın keyifle gülüyordu. Draco da gülerek ona eşlik ediyordu. Yan taraftaki bir çift bir nevi zıplayarak pistin çevresinde dönüp duruyordu. Bazıları gülüyor, bazıları ise, dansın hakkını verebilmek için her türlü çılgın figürü deniyordu. Az sonra piyanist tekrar kendinden geçmişti. O kadar ki bütün çiftler durup alkışlarla tezahürat yapmaya başladılar. Yaşlı adam sevinç içinde piyanoya vuruyor da vuruyordu. Bir önden bir arkadan elleri siyah beyaz tuşlar üzerinde gidip geliyordu. Yüzünü ter basmış, sevinçten ağzı kulaklarına varmıştı.

Gençler tekrar dansa döndüler. Draco, genç kadının iki elini de tutarak yüz yüze dans ederken, Hermione o kurşuni gözlerin içindeki tatlı gülümsemenin hiç kaybolmamasını diledi. Genç adam bir eli ile onu döndürünce gülerek öbür tarafa gitti ve geri geldi. Şarkı bittiğinde, dans hocasını gülümseyerek selamlayıp, süngüsü düşmüş görünen Lockhart'a el sallayarak dışarı fırladılar. Kapının önüne indiklerinde gülmekten kırılıyorlardı.

"Yüzünü gördün mü?" Hermione kahkahalarla sarsılıyordu.

Draco sırıtarak baktı ona. "Değerdi. Sana demiştim."

"Ah Tanrım, kesinlikle." Gülmekten yaşaran gözlerini sildi. "Oh olsun!"

"Peki ya piyanist?" diye sordu Draco. Hermione bir kahkaha krizine daha tutuldu.

Draco gülmekten ağrıyan yanaklarını ovuşturdu. "Bunu bizimkilere anlatmam gerek." Ellerini havaya kaldırıp piyanistin abartılı taklidini yaptı. Genç kadın tekrar iki büklüm olunca dengesini kaybetti. Draco sırıtarak onu kolundan yakalayıp destekledi.

"Teşekkür ederim." dedi genç kadın nihayet yatıştığında gülerek. "İyi bir finaldi."

"Patlamak üzere gibi görünmüştün."

"Eh-Biraz." diye suçlu suçlu güldü Hermione.

Draco ona yaklaştı ve belinden kendine çekti. Dudaklarını kulaklarına yaklaştırıp fısıldadı. "İstemediğin hiçbir şeyi yapmak zorunda değilsin."

Hermione kasılarak başını salladı. Görünmez duvar tekrar yükselirken, Draco kaşlarını çatarak çekildi ve sessizce arabalarına doğru yürüdüler.

* * *

Monique sayesinde tüm ayarlamalar yapılmıştı. Sağ olsun, o, genç kadının huzursuzluğunu anlamıştı ve buna ihtiyaç duyduğunun farkındaydı. Hermione, ona bir gece olsun evden ayrılıp ayrılamayacağını sormuştu. Bu bir riskti belki, ama bir sürü mazeret bulabilmişti Monique. Madem gerekliydi, değil mi? Yine de Hermione Ginny ile dükkâna uğrayabileceği için mantıklı bir şey söylemek istemişti.

"Şehre gelen bir arkadaşımla görüşmek için izninizi rica ediyorum. Ona eşlik edeceğim ve saat geç olacağı için gece otelde kalacağım." Monique oteli bile ayarlamıştı, aranırsa adı vardı, ama orada kalmayacaktı tabii ki, evinde kalacaktı.

Narcissa ona şöyle bir baktı. Genç kadın rahat ve istekli görünmüştü gözüne. Kuşkulanmak için bir sebebi de yoktu. Bir bayan arkadaşıyla vakit geçirmesinde elbette sorun olmazdı, ama genç kadın uzaklaşmak için can atıyor gibiydi. Bu iyi bir fikir miydi? Muhtemelen değildi, ama elinden bir şey gelmezdi, genç kadını kısıtlayacak değildi ya.

"Elbette hayatım. Ama arzu edersen arkadaşını burada da ağırlayabiliriz."

"Hayır hayır!" dedi Hermione telaşla. "Aslında onunla konuşmam gereken bazı şeyler var. Yani teklifiniz için çok teşekkür ederim, ama o otelde kalmayı tercih edecektir."

"Pekâlâ, madem öyle diyorsun, peki o halde." Narcissa ona gülümsedi. Hermione sevinçle gülümseyerek izin istedi ve adeta koşar adımlarla yatak odasına ilerledi. Ufacık bir el çantası alsa iyi olurdu. Evet, evde bir sürü eşyası vardı, ama otelde kalacağını söylediğinden eli boş gitmesi tuhaf kaçardı.

Balenciaga marka ufak, beyaz seyahat çantasına önce sadece ertesi gün giymeyi planladığı beyaz elbise ve aksesuarları koydu. Nasılsa gece evde şortla bile dolaşabilirdi. Sonra biraz düşünceyle çantaya bakarken, aklına gelen fikirle ufak tefek birkaç şey daha yerleştirmeye başladı. Yarın akşam yemeğine kadar vakti vardı. Evden öğlen çıkabilirdi. Her şey güzel olacaktı. Hızlıca toparlanıp, merakla onu izleyen köpeğin kulaklarını okşadı ve Narcissa ile vedalaşıp, arabasına binip yola koyuldu.

* * *

"Kimmiş bu arkadaş?" Draco telefona kaşlarını çatmıştı.

Narcissa başını salladı. "Bir gece kafasını dinlemek istemiş de olsa, saygı duyacağız Draco. Seni aradım ki, istersen buraya kadar yorulma diye. Yine de gelirsen sevinirim tabii, ama belki dinlenmek istersin."

"Tamam, otelde kalırım. Yarın akşam mı dönecek?"

"Öyle söyledi. Yemeğe yetişecekmiş."

"Tamam, anne. Sağ ol."

Telefonu kapatıp görmeyen gözlerle etrafa baktı. Saygı duyalım demişti annesi. Fakat genç adamın içinden, bırak saygı duymayı, nedense bir şeyleri pataklama isteği uyanmıştı. Sinirli şekilde homurdandı. Durup dururken nereye gitmişti bu kadın? İçi içini yerken kendini çalışmasına verdi ve kafasını ondan uzaklaştırmaya çabaladı.

* * *

Hermione'nin ayakları onu alışkın olduğu ve güvende hissedebildiği tek yere, evine götürdü. Bir gece dışarıda olmak istemişti, ama yolda içine bir hüzün çökmüştü. Daha birkaç ay önce gayet güzel bir hayatı vardı. Oysa şimdi apartmana giren merdivenleri çıkarken, kendini daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar yalnız hissediyordu. İnce ceketini çıkarıp kapının hemen yanındaki gömme dolaba astıktan sonra salona girdi. Müzik setinin birkaç düğmesine bastı ve radyoda yakaladığı müzik ile başını sallayıp yatak odasına geçti.

İpek mavi şık tulumunu özenle çıkarıp dolabına astı. Gerçi Pansy bir sürü elbise de buraya bırakmıştı zaten. O kadar elbise ve aksesuar arasında 'bunları götürmesek de olur' demelerine sebep olacak birkaç benzer kıyafet çıkmıştı. Dolaptaki pahalı marka elbiselere mutsuz bir bakış attı ve çekmeceleri aranıp eski bir tişört ile kısa bir şort bulmayı başardı. Sonra da kendini işe verdi. O kurşuni gözleri aklına getirmemek için, ufacık dairesinin her bir köşesini süpürdü, sildi, cilaladı. Mutfağın, banyonun fayanslarını pırıl pırıl parlatana kadar defalarca ovaladı. Minik balkonundaki çiçeklerini suladı, camlarını ayna gibi ışıldayana dek sildi. Tüm işler bittiğinde, daha doğrusu evde artık temizlenecek tek bir santim bile yer kalmadığında tertemiz banyoya girdi, sıcak bir duş alıp, üstüne temiz bir tişört ile incecik keten bir pantolon giydi. Çıplak ayaklarla mutfağa geçip, kendine koyu bir kahve hazırlamaya başladı. Yorgunluktan bitap düşmüştü, ama neredeyse hissetmiyordu bile. Tüm çabaları boşa gitmişti, kurşuni bakışlar bütün çalışma boyunca aklından hiç çıkmamıştı. Buzdolabına bir bakıp, yiyecek bir şey almak aklına gelmediği için kendine söylendi. Akşama az kalmıştı.

Kahvesini alıp mutfak sandalyesine oturup bir dizini yukarı çekti, kocaman bir yudum alıp kahve fincanına sinirle söylendi. "Sadece bir çift göz." Evet, sadece bir çift gözdü. Ama nasıl da bakıyordu? Ruhuna işlemek ister gibi. Arzuları doruğa tırmandığında koyulaşıyordu. Yutkundu. Bir erkek nasıl olur da her şeyi ile çekici olabilirdi? Gözleri yerdeki bir noktaya odaklanmıştı. Ama sadece genç adamı görüyordu. O sapsarı saçlarından elini hafifçe geçirişi… Ona doğru ağır adımlarla yürüyüşü… Dudaklarının alaycı bükülüşü… O dudakların dudaklarını esir aldığı an… İnce uzun ellerin belinden yukarı tırmanışı… Onu kendine doğru çekişi… Vücudundan yayılan sıcaklık… Tıraş losyonunun çıldırtıcı kokusu… Hermione dili ile kuruyan dudaklarını yaladı ve dudaklarının arasından bir inleme koptu. Kahve fincanı parmaklarının arasından kayıp gitmek üzereyken yakaladı onu genç kadın.

Soluğunu düzenlemeye çalışarak kahveyi masaya koydu ve arkasına yaslandı. Kendine mırıldanıyordu. "Aptal, aptal, aptal!" Tanrım kesinlikle kafayı yemişti. Gündüz vakti, gözleri açık hayallere mi dalmıştı? Hem de ne hayal! Yoo hayal falan değil, düpedüz erotik düşüncelerdi bunlar. Yoo hayır! Kendine bir kez daha kızdı. Gece vakti, gözleri kapalı hayal kursa kendine yine kızmayacak mıydı? Kesinlikle ifade şeklindeydi sorun. Üstelik! Nefesini içine çekti. Kimi hayal ediyordu? Ah olamaz! Fısıldadı. "O Pansy'nin nişanlısı. Tamam, daha değil, ama sayılır. Of!" Ayağa kalktı ve cezalandırılmak ister gibi buzdolabını açıp önünde durdu. Soğuk hava kendine getirirdi onu. Pansy'nin nişanlısı olmasa bile sanki bir şansı varmış gibi davranıyordu. Bir an önce saçmalamayı kesmeliydi. Bunun için de yapılacak tek bir şey vardı. Telefonunu almak için içeri gidip çantasını buldu ve hemen bir tuşa bastı.

"Selam Gin!"

"Vay selam!"

"Ne haber?"

"İyilik."

"Bir şey soracaktım."

"Öt bakalım sosyete gülü."

"Hey, bana böyle deme."

"Ne diyeyim? Bayan –müstakbel- Malfoy nasıl?"

"Of, Gin yeter!"

"İyi iyi, konuş hadi."

"Akşam ne yapıyorsun?"

"Hiç. Belki Ron'lara uğrarım demiştim."

"Ben bu gece evde kalacağım."

"Aman Tanrım! Ne oldu?"

"Hiçbir şey, hiçbir şey, sakin ol! Sadece Monique bugün yalnız kalabilmem için ayarlama yaptı."

"Monique'i birden sevdim. Geleyim mi?"

"Onun için aradım zaten. Erken kapatıp gelsene. Ve yemek de getir, evde bir şey yok. Hatta birkaç da bira kap, ben öderim olur mu? Hatta istediğin içkiyi al."

"Vuu! Gece âlem yapalım diyorsun."

"Evet. Uyar mı?"

"Uymaz mı hiç? Trevor'la değil senle olmayı tercih ederdim zaten." Hermione kahkahayı basarken, Ginny kıs kıs güldü. "Yemek ne istersin Herm?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza? Aaa? Beef Strogonof yok mu ya da Osso Bucco?"

"Kes-"

"Portakallı ördek?"

"Dalga geçme Gin, pizza istiyorum, hem de bol malzemeli, peynirin üstünden akmasını istiyorum ve ellerimle yemek niyetindeyim."

"Mmm, kulağa enfes geliyor. O kadar ki, seni zorlamayacağım. Kapıp geleyim mi?"

"Kesinlikle."

"Harika. Bir saate oradayım." Telefon kapandı. Hermione yüzünde bir gülümseme ile içeri geçti. Ginny gelene kadar biraz dinlenebilirdi.

* * *

"Draco? Her şey yolunda mı?"

"İşin açıkçası değil."

Harry babasına ciddi bir işaret yapıp odadan çıktı. "Söyle bakalım?"

"Şehirdeyim Harry, yemeği dışarıda yiyelim mi?"

"Eve gitmeyecek misin?"

"Hayır, Pansy bu gece otelde kalacakmış."

"Ne? Neden?"

"Arkadaşı gelmiş."

"Hımm..."

"Bayan arkadaşım demiş, ama bilmiyorum Harry."

Sesi o kadar sıkıntılıydı ki, Harry başını salladı. "Tamam, Draco yemek yerken konuşuruz olur mu?"

"Sağ ol Harry."

"Ne demek, hem öğreniyorum fena mı?"

Draco güldü ve telefonu kapattı. Harry, düşünceli bakışlarla tekrar babasının ofisine girdi. James ona şöyle bir baktı. "Her şey yolunda mı oğlum?"

"Umarım." Durakladı. "Baba bu dosyaların aciliyeti yoksa, ben birkaç telefon etmek niyetindeyim."

James Potter ona düşünceli gözlerle bakıp başını salladı. Harry odadan çıktı.

* * *

Hermione kapı ziliyle uyandığında esneyerek içeri geçti. Radyo hâlâ çalıyordu, kapatmayı unutmuştu.

"Açsana kızım kapıyı!" diye söylendi elleri kolları dolu bir vaziyette içeri giren Ginny.

"Affedersin uyumuşum."

"Oh, gel keyfim gel. Yemin ederim Herm, esaslı bir tatil borçlusun bana."

Hermione gülerek genç kadının elindeki paketlerin en üstünde duran sıcacık iki koca pizza kutusunu aldı. Ağzı sulanmıştı. "Oh, harika kokuyor."

"Ve bu da sürpriz!" Ginny sırıtıyordu. Hermione'nin gözleri açıldı. Ginny'nin elinde bir kasa dolusu şişe vardı.

"Tanrım seninkiler seni öldürecek."

"Öyleyse neden şişelere gözlerin parlayarak bakıyorsun?"

"Eee tekila sonuçta. Ama bu birazcık fazla."

"Kasayla almazsam çaldığım belli olurdu."

"Sanki Ron bunu anlamayacak?" Hermione güldü.

Ginny burnunu kırıştırdı. "Sen üstlenirsin?"

Gülüşerek salona geçtiler. Hermione hızla içeri gidip iki servis tabağı ve bir paket peçete kaptı. Ginny kasayı kenara koymuş, elinde bir paket limon ile mutfağa gelmişti. İki kayık servis tabağına da bolca limon ve tuz hazırlayıp, salondaki orta sehpasının üzerine koydular. Sehpayı ikisi de sırtlarını birer koltuğa verebilecek şekilde ayarlayıp, yumuşacık halının üzerine karşılıklı oturdular. Ginny pizzaları açtı. "Biri karışık, diğeri mantarlı."

Hermione hevesle en sevdiği mantarlı pizzaya davrandı. Tabaklarına birer koca dilim koyarken, Ginny bir paket daha açtı. "Patates kızartması." Hermione gülerken Ginny içini çekti. "Çok güzel kokuyordu, dayanamadım."

Keyifle yemeye başladılar. Hermione, zevkle burada olmanın her şeye değdiğini düşündü. Sonra gözlerinin önüne sapsarı saçlar geldi ve içini çekti. Onun yüzündeki bakışı gören Ginny, koca bir lokmayı yutup sordu. "Bu bir geceyi nasıl açıkladın?"

"Bir arkadaşım gelecek dedim."

"Yediler mi?"

"Ne demek yediler mi?" Hermione onu işaret etti. "İşte! Sen arkadaşım değil misin?"

Ginny güldü. Hermione bir dilim daha aldı ve ısırıp parmaklarını yaladı. "Bu enfes!"

"Beslenmenin birinci kuralı," dedi Ginny, "Tadı güzelse zararlıdır." İkisi birlikte güldü.

"Şu Malfoy'u biraz anlat bakalım." dedi arkadaşı havadan bahseder gibi. "Dergideki kadar hoş mu?"

Hermione ona baktı. "Niye ki?"

"Merak ettim."

Genç kadın bir parça pizza ısırdıktan sonra anlatmaya başladı. İlk baştaki günlerini, korkularını, ilk tanışmalarını… Malfoy ile keman dinledikleri anı anlatırken, durgunlaşmıştı. Sonra danslarını ve ilk öpücüklerini… Sarı saçları, kurşuni gözleri… Onu üzgün gözlerle dinleyen Ginny içini çekti. Onu böyle göreceğini hiç sanmıyordu.

Arkadaşı sırılsıklam âşık olmuştu. Dünya ne kadar enteresan bir yerdi. Hermione, aşkın gelip de onu bulacağına hiç inanmamıştı. Buna inanan hep kendisiydi. Aşk bir gün öyle bir şekilde karşısına çıkacaktı ki, gözleri karşılaştığı an anlayacaktı Ginny. Sırtını koltuğa verirken, tekrar içini çekti. Belki bu aşkın hayaliyle yaşlanacaktı, ama vazgeçmeyecekti, kendini tanıyordu. Oysa Hermione, kafaları uyuşan, ortak zevkleri olan birini eş olarak seçecekti, emindi bundan. Daha doğrusu şu ana kadar böyle olmasını beklemişti, ama bak, genç kadın belki itiraf etmiyordu, ama her kelimesinden, her gülümsemesinden bir Draco Malfoy dökülüyordu sanki. Hermione başını kaldırdığında Ginny'nin anlamlı bakışını yakaladı.

"Dünyan değişti mi?" diye sordu Ginny usulca.

Hermione sessizce fısıldadı. "Evet."

Bir an bakıştılar. Sonra Ginny uzandı ve Hermione'nin elini tuttu. "Ah, tatlım!"

Genç kadının gözleri doldu. Yavaşça elini çekip tabağını kaldırdı. "Bunları götüreyim."

Ginny başını salladı. Ona kendini toplaması için zaman vererek bekledi. Radyoda, sanki duruma uymak ister gibi kederli bir aşk şarkısı çalıyordu şimdi. İç geçirdi. Arkadaşı bu durumun içinden nasıl çıkacaktı? O adamı nasıl unutacaktı? Ya da daha kötüsü unutabilecek miydi? Fazla düşünemeden genç kadın geri geldi.

"Duygusallaştım."

"Ne güzel işte." diye güldü Ginny. "Hep mantık, hep mantık, nereye kadar?"

İkisi birlikte güldüler. Ginny limon kâsesini ortaya çekti. Tuz şişelerini önlerine aldılar. Hermione de bir düz tabağa bolca tuz döktü. Kasadan bir şişeyi açan Ginny sırıttı. Hermione hızla bir limonu iki bardağın kenarlarına sürüverdi ve tuz dolu tabağa batırdı. Ve keyifle ufacık tekila bardaklarını doldurdular.

"İlk içki!" Ginny sırıttı.

"İlk içki!" diye tekrarladı Hermione.

"Dostluğa!"

"Dostluğa!"

Bardakları hızla yuvarladılar. Ginny keyifle dudağını yaladı. "Enfes!"

"Oh evet, buna çok ihtiyacım vardı." Hermione ince bir dilim limonu emdi. "Bir sürü içki içtim, ama hepsinde gergindim."

Bardakları tekrar doldururken, Ginny başını salladı. Bardağını önüne çeken Hermione baş ve işaret parmaklarını açarak biraz limonla ıslattı ve tuz döktü. Diliyle yalanıp, bardağı kafasına dikti. Bir limon daha kaparken, aynısını yapan Ginny, zevkle inledi. "Herm, yemin ederim, bu harika oldu."

"Kesinlikle."

"Peki, ne yapacaksın Herm? Her şey bittiğinde?"

Hermione omzunu silkti. "Buraya dönüp hayatıma devam edeceğim." Biraz tuz daha yalayıp ona baktı. "Tabii Malfoy'lar beni öldürtmezse. Ron öyle bir şeyler bekliyor."

Ginny gözlerini devirdi. "Biliyorum, seninle konuştuktan hemen sonra dükkâna gelip başıma ekşidi." Hermione ona bakınca açıkladı. "Senin için endişeleniyor. Haklı da. Ama ben Malfoy'ların kötü bir şey yapacaklarını düşünmüyorum."

"Hadi canım? Her büyük servetin ardında bir suç gizliydi hani?"

"Eh, o zaman durumu bilmiyordum ki."

"Yani beni yatıştırmaya çalışıyorsun?"

"Herm, sorunsuzca buraya dönmeni istiyorum sadece." Ginny kadehini doldurdu. Eline tuz dökerken, Hermione de şişeye uzandı.

"Hepsi Pansy'nin suçu." diye söylendi.

"Evet, ben de Pansy'ye küfretmek istiyorum, ama neyse ki iyi ve kibar bir kızım." diye gülümsedi Ginny. Ama Hermione kıkırdarken, gözlerini kısıp ekledi. "Ama bir de kızıl saçlıyım ve o yüzden canı cehenneme diyebilirim." Rahatlayarak içkisini başına dikerken Hermione kıkırdadı. Kızıl saçlı genç kadın limona saldırırken, o da içkisini başına dikti.

"Of, yavaş olalım biraz, yarın akşamdan kalma görünmesem iyi olacak."

"Bekârlığa veda ettim dersin."

"Yaaa, bir de o var." dedi Hermione küskün küskün. Lafı gelmişken de başlayıp Lockhart'ı anlattı. Az sonra Ginny kırılıyordu. Hermione de ona eşlik ediyordu, ama birden deli gibi hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladı.

"Herm?" Ginny susup şaşkınlık ve endişeyle ona eğildi. "Neden ağlıyorsun?"

"Çünkü Chanel ve Dior arasındaki farkı bilmiyorum."

"Ha?"

Ginny ona bakakalırken, Hermione hıçkırarak ağlamaya devam etti.

* * *

"Ve sonra?"

"Sonrası böyle işte, eve gidene kadar arabada tek kelime etmedi. Varır varmaz fırlayıp yukarı koştu, ben de peşinden." Draco kadehi kafasına dikip garsona bardağının boşaldığını işaret etti.

"İlginç doğrusu Draco. Yani açıkçası ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum."

"Evet, bir de kalkmış aşktan bahsediyorsun."

Harry ona düşünceli gözlerle baktı. "Draco, o dansı izledim, herkes de izledi ve eminim hepsi sana benzer şeyler söylemişlerdir. Pansy'nin sana bakışını gördüm, seni temin ederim kayıtsız değil."

"Öyleyse beni nasıl başkasına yolluyor, hem de Maureen'e?"

"Birincisi Maureen'i tanımıyor, ikincisi seni denemek istemiş olabilir."

"Harry, beni denese tepkimi beklerdi, ama o bir an bile duraksamadan kalkıp o Bulgar'a gitti."

"Viktor'un burada ne işi varmış?"

"Ne bileyim onu mu sordum?" Draco sinirliydi. "Bu gece de hanımefendi ortada yok, neymiş, arkadaşı gelmişmiş, onunla buluşacakmış."

Harry arkadaşına gülümsedi. "Ben bir şey yaptım, ama kızmayacağını umuyorum."

"Ne?" Draco'nun bakışları ona döndü.

"Aslında bugün birkaç oteli aradım ve rezervasyonu var mı diye baktım. Sen asilce sebeplerden dolayı yapmazsın diye düşünmüştüm."

Draco'nun gözleri büyüdü. "Ve?"

"Ve," Harry sırıtarak bir yudum içki içti. "Park Lane'de kalıyor."

"Ciddi misin?" Draco heyecanla öne eğildi.

Harry başını salladı. "İki ayrı oda ayırtılmış, onun adına. İki bayan kalacakmış." Güldü. "Bilirsin, soruları iyi sorarım."

Draco arkasına yaslanırken güldü. "Bilmez miyim?" İçi birden ferahlamıştı. Tazelenmiş içkisinden bir yudum aldı. "Peki ya şu korku olayı? Yani aslında düğün planlayıcısı beni bile korkuttu itiraf ediyorum." Harry kıs kıs güldü. "Ama Harry, ona doğru yürüdüğümde, sanki ona vuracakmışım gibi geriledi."

Harry'nin gülüşü silindi. "Emin misin?"

"Evet. Gözlerindeki korkuyu gördüm. Daha sonra iyi kıvırdı, tamam, yalan da değildi, evlilik, o planlar çok korkutucu gelmiş olabilir, ama yüzlemedim ve o anı düşündükçe benden korktuğundan emin oluyorum."

"Bu ciddi bir şey Draco."

"Farkındayım."

"Mr. Parkinson baskıcı biri mi acaba?"

"Babası mı? Bilmiyorum, bunu ben de düşündüm. Ama onu sadece işte gördüm ve bana hiç de öyle biri gibi gelmedi."

"Öyleyse bunu onunla konuşmalısın."

Draco sıkıntıyla elini saçlarından geçirdi. "Biliyorum Harry, ama o ilk öpüşmemizden sonra araya öyle bir duvar çekti ki, ne zaman konuşmak istesem bir şekilde kaçmayı başarıyor. Ortam asla uygun olmuyor. Soğuk bir şekilde de konuşmanın bir anlamı yok."

"Bir odaya kapatacaksın ve konuşmadan buradan çıkmıyoruz diyeceksin o zaman."

Draco gözlerini devirdi. "Daha çok korksun diye mi?"

"Draco saçmalama, sen şiddet seven biri değilsin ki, onun da bunu anlaması gerekiyor. Sorun neymiş hepsini tek tek sorarsın ve konuşursunuz. Bunun başka yolu yok."

"Evet, yakalayabilirsem tabii." İçini çekti. "Daha nişan yüzüğünü bile veremedim. Annem kızgın."

"Ne?" Harry bir kahkaha attı. "Evlenince mi vermeyi planlıyorsun?"

Genç adam sıkıntıyla başını sallayıp, ceketinden siyah bir mahfaza çıkardı. "Günlerdir cebimde dolaştırıyorum, Harry, ama asla romantik bir ortamımız olmadı ve ben buz gibi bir şekilde veremem bu kutuyu. Bu evlilik anlaşmayla başlamış olabilir, ama onay verdim ve-ve-"

Cümleyi Harry tamamladı. "Onun için deli oluyorsun."

Draco sadece baktı. Harry gülümsedi. Arkadaşı kendi isteyene kadar itiraf etmeyecekti biliyordu. Draco içini çekti ve kutuyu tekrar ceketine koydu. Harry'ye sıkıntılı gözlerle baktı. "Viktor'u öldürebilirdim."

Arkadaşı anlayışla başını salladı, Draco da buruk bir şekilde tebessüm etti. İç geçirip masaya doğru fısıldadı. "Onun için deli oluyorum."

Harry gülümsedi. Draco için duygularını açmak öyle zordu ki. O, Harry gibi bunun doğal sayıldığı bir aileden gelmemişti. Ama James ve diğerlerinin Draco üzerlerinde epey etkisi olmuştu. O yüzden arada bir, ona çok zor da gelse konuşabiliyordu.

"Onunla konuş Draco." Arkadaşı başını kaldırıp ona bakınca da destek amacıyla başını salladı. "Seni temin ederim Draco, o da senin için deli oluyor."

* * *

Ginny arkadaşına sarılmış, sakinleştirmeyi başarmıştı. Hermione kendine gelip de bir peçeteyle burnunu silince ikisi bir an bakışıp gülümsediler. Ginny bir kadehi ona ittirerek söylendi. "Dökül hadi. Bak bir kasa içki getirdim ki, anlattıkların için sarhoşluk bahanesine sarılabilesin."

Hermione bu sefer gerçekten gülerken, Ginny muzipçe sırıttı. Tuzluktan eline bolca tuz dökerken söylendi. "Üstelik masada fazlasıyla tuz var Herm, yani yenilerini dökmen gereksiz, gözüne yazık."

Hermione yine gülerek tuzluğa uzandı. Az sonra kadehi dipleyip bir de limon kapmıştı. Bir yandan da Ginny'nin masumluk maskesi altında ustalıkla sorduğu sorulara yanıt veriyordu.

"Of, bilmiyorum, Gin. Yani ya şu an başka bir kadınla bir şeyler yapıyorsa?"

"Ne gibi şeyler?" diye sordu Ginny masum masum.

"Anlarsın işte."

"Yoo anlamadım." dedi genç kadın saf bir bakışla.

Hermione ona kötü bir bakış attı ve söylendi. "Ya saklambaç oynuyorsa mesela?"

"Saklambaç mı?" Ginny bu sefer gerçekten şaşkındı.

"Yorganın altında mesela?"

Genç kadın birden kıkır kıkır gülmeye başladı. "Şey Herm, kusura bakma, ama orada saklambaçtan çok eee-" kafasını kaşıyıp sırıttı. "Elim sende gibi bir şey oynanacağını düşünüyorum."

Hermione kahkahayı patlattı. Ginny sinsi sinsi gülüyordu.

"Kahrol Ginny! Of düşüncesi bile korkunç!"

"Acıtıyor mu?"

"Hem de nasıl." Hermione üzüntüyle içini çekti.

"Tatlım," dedi Ginny uzanıp eline dokunarak. "Madem bu kadar üzülüyorsun, ne diye şu adamı kendinden itiyorsun?"

"Bu da ne demek?"

"Yani diyorum ki, aşk insanın karşısına kaç kere çıkar ki, yaşa gitsin!"

"Aşk mı?"

Hermione'nin tedirgin sorusuna karşılık Ginny ona şefkatle baktı. O kadar ki, genç kadın başını eğdi ve gözlerinden bir damla yaş süzüldü.

"Herm-"

"Tamam, ben iyiyim."

"Üzülüp dertleneceğine tadını çıkar." dedi Ginny. "Ciddiyim Herm, madem kollarında mutlusun, birkaç kısa an da olsa yaşa, çünkü onu bir daha göremeyeceksin."

Genç kadın üzüntüyle ona bakarken, Ginny başını salladı. "Peki, kadının el kitabı…"

Hermione hüzünle gülümsedi. Arkadaşı onu güldürmek için her yolu deniyordu. Ginny düşündü düşündü.

"Josephine'e Mektuplar…"

Durakladı ve iki kız aynı anda konuştular. "Mutluluğa asla inanmadım."

Ginny yüzünü buruşturdu. "Haklısın bu çok basitti. Tamam, yenisi…" Hermione muzipçe gülerek dikkat kesildi. "Hımm, eee-"

"Çıkmadı mı?" diye sırıttı Hermione.

"Dur dur çıkacak," diye itiraz etti genç kadın. "Eeee- Carpe Diem?" Yüzü hafiften buruşmuş bir tavırla sorar gibi baktı.

"Ölü Ozanlar Derneği öyle mi?"

"Aklıma bir şey gelmedi."

"Söz iyi, ama kitap yanlış." diye itiraz etti Hermione.

"Niye? Söz cuk oturuyor. Günü yakala!" diye savundu Ginny. "Olmadı mı tamam. Al bak! Ormanda karşıma iki yol çıktı ve ben az kullanılmış olanı seçtim. Bu yanlış mı?"

"Eh! Olabilir. Ama konu ile ilgisi yok."

"İyi, aman!" Ginny limonu emerken, başını ovaladı. İçki etkisini gösteriyordu. Yeni bir şişe daha açarken, arkadaşına bir göz attı.

"Hermione, âşık olup evlenme ihtimalini düşündün mü hiç?"

"Böyle şeyler filmlerde olur."

"Niye? Bazen gerçekçi şeyler de olabiliyor." diye diretti Ginny bardağı kafaya dikmek yerine bir yudum içki içerek.

Hermione alayla ona baktı. "Yaa ne demezsin! Takım elbiseli, ciddi iş adamı, fötr şapkasını başına takıp step dansı yaparak, bastonuna aşk şarkısı da söyleyebiliyor, değil mi?"

Ginny kahkahayı basarken limon boğazına kaçtı. "Tamam, tamam."

Bir saat geçtiğinde, Hermione gözlerini açmakta biraz zorlanır gibi görünüyordu. Ginny ise biraz daha iyi durumda olmakla beraber, kafasını bir yere dayasa sızması işten bile değildi.

"Bu sefer neye içiyoruz?" diye hıçkırdı Hermione.

"Ay hâlâ içiyor muyuz?" Ginny'nin dili dolanıyordu. İkisi birlikte gülmeye başladılar. "Malfoy'a." diye bardak kaldırdı Ginny.

"Ona içmeyelim." Hermione somurttu.

"İçelim yaa, yakışıklı demedin mi sen? Ben yakışıklılara içerim." Ginny bardağın yarısını içip limon kaptı.

Hermione de gülerek yarısını içti. "İyi madem." Ayağa kalktı. "Lavaboya gideceğim." Sallanarak yürürken, kaşlarını çattı. Koridordaki halı neden düz durmuyordu acaba?

"Gin!" dedi duvara dayanıp dengesini bularak. "Bu halının çizgileri dalgalı mıydı?"

"Hıı?" diye gözlerini ona çevirdi Ginny. Odaklanmakta biraz zorluk yaşayarak halıya baktı. "Düz çizgiliydi diye hatırlıyorum."

"Hımm…" Hermione Ginny'ye baktı. "Öyleyse sanırım sarhoşum."

İki kız birkaç saniye birbirlerini süzdüler ve yeni bir kahkaha krizine tutuldular. Hermione gülerek ilerleyip lavaboya girmeyi başardı ve az sonra bir şarkı mırıldanarak geri geldi.

Koltuğa tutunarak yerine çökerken, "Bekârlık neydi?" diye sordu Ginny dili dolanarak.

Hermione dumanlı gözlerle ona baktı. "Yalnızlık?"

Ginny onu şöyle bir süzdü. "Sen sarhoşsun Herm."

İkisi yine bakıştılar ve kahkahaları odayı çınlattı. Deliler gibi gülerken, Hermione birden sıkıntılı bir şekilde gülmeyi kesti. "Niye böyle hoşlar?" diye sordu hırçın hırçın. "Nedir yani onları böyle etkileyici kılan? Para mı? Ne? Bir bakıyorsun, bir daha bakıyorsun. Saçı, başı, kaşı, her şeyi güzel."

"Kaşı?" Ginny şaşkın şaşkın ona baktı.

Hermione omzunu silkti. "Lafın gelişi."

Bir bakışma ile tekrar kahkahalara boğuldular. "Kaşlara!" dedi Ginny hıçkırarak.

"Kaşlara!"

Birer kadeh daha devrilirken, "Erkekleri hayatımızdan çıkaralım." diye söylendi Hermione.

"Evet, erkeksiz hayat, çok daha rahat." dedi Ginny bardağını havaya kaldırırken.

"Evet, erkeksiz hayata!" dedi Hermione de bardağını ona yaklaştırıp. İki bardağın birbirine denk gelmesi birkaç saniye aldı. Ama nihayet tokuşturmayı başardılar, ama yoğun çabaları yüzünden bir kahkaha krizine daha yakalandılar.

"Erkeklere ürün de satmayalım." dedi Ginny hıçkırarak.

Hermione duraklayıp ona baktı. "Ne diyeceğiz? Size takı yok mu?"

"Evet," dedi Ginny hararetle. Bir kadeh daha yuvarlayıp yalandı. Ve ellerini abartıyla salladı. "Kapıya asarız. Erkek yasaktır."

Hermione kıkır kıkır güldü. "Satışlarımız artar."

"O niye?"

"Önce gazeteciler basar da o yüzden."

İkisi yine gülerken, Ginny kısık ve gizemli bir sesle, "Kadının el kitabı," dedi.

Hermione dönüp dikkat kesilmiş numarası yaptı. Kızıl saçlı genç kadın yine aynı gizemli tonda mırıldandı. _"Öldükten sonra kadınlar cennete giderler, biz erkekler de cehennemde yanarız."_

İki kız bir an bakıştılar ve makaraları koyuverdiler. Hermione kahkahalar arasında zorlukla konuştu. "Baba, kadının el kitabı mı oldu, hey Tanrım… Kıyamet yakın." Uzun uzun güldükten sonra nihayet yatıştılar ve Ginny kıkırdadı.

Hermione başını salladı. "Demek listemize Mario Puzo'yu da ekliyoruz. Mükemmel söz. Saygılar Don Corleone!" Başıyla şapka çıkarıp selam verdi ve tekrar kahkahalara boğuldular. O sırada telefon çaldı. Odaklanarak ulaşmaya çabalayan Hermione nihayet başardı.

"Erkekse açma!" diye uyardı Ginny.

"Tamam," diyen Hermione'nin eli havada kaldı. "Erkek olduğunu nereden bileceğim?"

Ginny ona şaşı gözlerle baktı, sonra başını salladı. "Açıp soracaksın!"

"Haa? Tamam." Bu sefer Hermione telefonu aldı ve alışkın hareketlerle baş parmağıyla düğmesine basıp açtı. "Alo?"

"Hermione?" dedi Ron'un sesi. "Vay canına, evdesin. Ginny de sende mi?"

"Hey Gin! Erkekmiş." diye bildirdi genç kadın arkadaşına.

"Hermione?" Telefondaki ses duraklamıştı.

"Ona işine bakmasını söyle!" dedi Ginny, kadehleri elleriyle yoklayarak doldurmaya çabalayıp taşırırken.

Hermione başını sallayıp, 'orada neler olduğunu' soran telefondaki erkek sesine döndü. "Üzgünüm bayım, aradığınız numara cevap vermiyor."

İkisi birlikte bir kere daha kahkahalara boğulurken, telefon Hermione'nin elinden düştü ve unutuldu.

* * *

Ron içeri girdiğinde, kapıda sallanan Ginny'yi yere düşmeden yakaladı. "Tam tahmin ettiğim gibi!" Sert bir şekilde ikisine bakıp diğer eliyle kapıyı kapattı. Hafifçe hıçkıran kardeşini usulca tutarak götürdü ve koltuğa oturttu. Kesik kesik gülüşlerinin arasına şarkı dizeleri katmaya çalışan Hermione'ye döndü. "Hadi bakalım, yatıyorsun."

"Ama daha erken." Dili ağırlaştığından itirazı çok zayıf kalmıştı.

"Erken falan değil, gecenin kaçı oldu. O kadar şişeden fark edemediniz tabii." Genç kadını kucakladığı gibi kaldırdı ve içeri odasına götürdü. Hermione hâlâ bir şeyler mırıldanmaya çabalıyordu, ama havadaki yolculuk tatlı gelmiş, başı Ron'un göğsüne düşmüştü. Fakat yatağa yatırıldığında biraz kendine geldi. Acılı gözlerle Ron'a döndü. "Ona âşık oldum."

Onun üstünü örten Ron, yavaşça dönüp çok büyük bir itirafta bulunan arkadaşına baktı ve yatağın kenarına oturdu. Üzgün gözlerden yana akan bir damla yaşı parmağının ucuyla sildi. "Biliyorum." Genç kadın dolu gözlerle içini çekince, Ron şakacı bir ifadeyle gülümsedi. "Ama Weasley testinden geçmeden ona onay vermemi bekleme."

Hermione birden kıkırdadı ve yüzündeki üzgün ifade geçti. Ron'a sevgiyle gülümsedi. "İyi ki varsın Ron."

"Sen de öyle kabarık saç!"

"Bana öyle deme diyorum-" Hermione'nin itirazı bedeninin isyanı sonucu kesildi ve genç kadının gözleri kapanarak uykuya daldı. Ron ona düşünceli gözlerle bakarak, örtüyü sıkıştırdı ve içeri salona geçti. Radyoyu kapatıp kardeşine döndü. Ginny bıraktığı yerdeydi, başı koltuğun arkasına düşmüştü ve hâlâ hıçkırığı geçmemişti. Ron yine gülümseyip, bu sefer onu kaldırdı ve büyük koltuğa yatırdı. "Hey!"

"Uyu bakalım ufaklık!" Ron tam önünde çömeldi ve onu koltuğa bastırdı.

"Ben ufaklık değilim!"

"Benden küçüksün, yani ufaklıksın. Ayrıca hırsızsın, çünkü bir kasa tekila çalmışsın."

"Ama-" diye dudağını sarkıttı Ginny. "Herm'in ihtiyacı vardı."

"Ha onun için yani. Peki, tamam, sen niye o kadar içtin?"

"Ona eşlik ettim. Erkeklere hayır dedik." Gözleri mahmur mahmur kırpıştırınca, Ron sevgiyle güldü. Kardeşinin kızıl saçlarını eliyle geriye attı ve eğilip başından öptü. "Uyu bakalım, yarın hesaplaşalım. Şu erkeklere hayır mevzusunu da detaylarıyla konuşuruz."

Genç kadının gözleri de kapanırken, Ron doğruldu ve etrafa şöyle bir bakıp, sessizce bardakları toplamaya başladı. Her şeyin toplandığından emin olduktan sonra, uyuyan kardeşine son bir bakış attı, koridora ilerleyip Hermione'nin kapısını da usulca kapattı ve mutfağa ilerledi. Bardakları makineye dizip, boş şişeleri kasanın içine tekrar koydu. Mutfak toparlanınca düşünceli şekilde etrafa bakındı ve buzdolabından bir şişe bira çıkarıp açarak masaya geçti. Bir yandan da cebinden telefonunu çıkarıyordu. Bir tuşa bastı ve şişeyi başına dikerken bekledi.

"Alo? Benim. Toplanalım, konuşmamız gerek."

* * *

"Kendine geldin mi?"

"Of, evet!" diye mırıldandı Hermione telefona. Ron sabah onlar kalkar kalkmaz işe gitmişti. İşe gitmezse Mrs. Weasley sorular sorabilirdi. İki kız Ron'un erkenden çıkıp aldığı çöreklerle birlikte masada karşılıklı kahve içiyorlardı.

"Of, işe gitmek çok zor geliyor. Sen gitsene Herm?" Ginny sırıttı.

Hermione de ona gülümsedi. "Aslında bugün için planlarım vardı."

"Ne planıymış? Ritz'e mi gideceksin?"

"Kes takılmayı. Planım seninle ilgiliydi. Dükkân bir gün erken açılmasa da olur demiştim."

"Aman Tanrım!" Ginny şokla baktı. "İflas edeceğiz. Çok önemli bir plan olmalı."

"Hıhı! Alışveriş."

"A-" Ginny ona bakakaldı. "Alışveriş?"

"Evet. Düşündüm de sana bir çanta alabiliriz."

Ginny onu sanki ilk kez görüyormuş gibi bakakaldı ve birden zıpkın gibi yerinden fırladı. Alışveriş lafını duyunca bir anda kendine gelmişti. "Birer banyodan sonra bir şeyimiz kalmaz." diye koşturan arkadaşının arkasından gülerek baktı Hermione. Son yudumunu da içip fincanı tekrar doldurdu ve telefonu alıp birkaç tuşa bastı. "Gin, hızlı ol, kuaföre de gideceğiz, randevu alacağım."

"Olmaz mıyım hiç!" diye bir bağırış geldi banyodan.

Hermione yine güldü.

* * *

"Makyaj yapmalıyız Gin."

"Ruj yetmez mi?"

"Hayır." İtirazları eliyle bertaraf etti. "Bak, çanta istiyorsan bazı şeylere razı olacaksın, tamam mı?"

Ginny bu söz üzerine hevesle koltuğa oturduğunda önce onun yüzüne dikkatle krem sürdü. Titizce yedirdikten sonra ufak bir kutuyu açıp siyah göz kalemi çıkardı. Kalemi yana koyup, "Bak şimdi!" diyerek gizemli bir şekilde gülümsedi Hermione. Başka bir kutudan bir tomar kâğıt çıkardı ve titizlikle bakmaya başladı. Yeşil tonlarındaki bir rengi seçti ve arkadaşına gösterdi.

"Hadi canım!" dedi Ginny.

"Görürsün bak." Ufak kâğıdı dikkatlice saydam banttan ayırdı ve kıpırdamamasını hatırlatarak Ginny'nin bir göz kapağına yapıştırdı. Fazla bastırmadan hafif hafif ovaladı. Sonra ucundan tutup yavaşça çekti ve memnun bir halde aynayı işaret etti. Ginny eğildiğinde bir göz kapağında mükemmel bir elin eseri gibi görünen harika bir koyu kahve ve yeşil ağırlıklı far gördü. Sanki uzman bir makyöz, bir saat uğraşıp üç ayrı çeşit fırça kullanarak, enfes bir göz makyajı yapmış gibi görünüyordu. Normalde bir far için saatlerce oturmaktan çok sıkılırdı Ginny, ama bu harika bir şeydi. O kadar çok hoşuna gitmişti ki, ağzı açık aynaya bakıyordu. "Tanrım Herm, bu mükemmel bir şey!"

"Yaa, Monique bana gösterdiğinde ben de aynı şeyi söylemiştim." Hermione güldü.

Ginny hızla dönüp kutuya uzandı. "Çeşitleri var mı? Nasıl edinebiliriz? Kaç para bu şeytan icadı?"

Hermione yine gülerken, diğer kâğıdı uzattı. "Çok para. Bunu yapıştır bakalım, dikkatli ol." Ginny'ye yol göstererek diğer kâğıdı yapıştırmasına yardım etti. İşleri bittiğinde gözlerindeki makyajın güzelliğine mest olmuş şekilde bakan Ginny başını salladı. "Çok paraysa ne olmuş? Bundan sadece özel günler için bir kutu alamaz mıyız?"

Hermione ona gülümseyerek baktı. "Alırız tabii. Zaten parası markaya göre değişiyor Gin. Ama inanılmaz bir kolaylık ve verilecek paraya değer doğrusu. Çünkü kalitelisini almak lazım ki, hemen çıkmasın değil mi? Gündelik kullanmazsak, uzun süre bile idare ederiz."

"Katılıyorum ve alıyoruz." Ginny Hermione'ye döndü. "Sen de kullanacak mısın?"

"Evet, önce göz kalemini sürelim." Siyah kalemle çerçevelenen gözlerle Ginny çok hoş olmuştu. "Enfes görünüyorsun Gin, kızıl saçlarına mükemmel uydu bu makyaj." Ruju uzattı. "Sen sür."

Hermione kutudan çok hafif bej ve gri bir far çıkarıp gösterdi. "Bu da benim favorim. Gündüz makyajı için ideal. Belli belirsiz oluyor ve bunu çok seviyorum. Biraz da ruj yeterli oluyor."

"Evet, doğal görünüyor."

Hermione farını yapıştırırken Ginny de dudaklarına gülkurusu ruj sürdü. "Bu yeni oyuncaklarına bayıldım Herm. Bir ara karıştırmak arzusundayım." Ginny hınzırca makyaj malzemelerini karıştırdı.

"Ne zaman istersen Ginny."

Nihayet iki arkadaş yola çıktıklarında, Ginny üstündeki Dior takımdan dolayı kendini tuhaf hissettiğini söyleyip duruyordu, ama arabalara ilerlediklerinde başka şeyden şikâyet etti. "Bu kıyafetle Volvo mu kullanacağım yani?"

"Ne de çabuk sosyete oldun?" Hermione gülerek anahtarı uzattı. "Ben kullanırım, bunu al. Ben oradan eve döneceğim çünkü."

"Yok, tamam," Ginny isteksizce Volvo'ya ilerledi. "Seni şimdi bundan inerken falan görmesinler, sosyete güzeli." Arkadaşı gözlerini devirirken, sırıtarak arabaya bindi. Hermione de Lexus'a ilerledi. İki araba arka arkaya yola çıktı.

* * *

Kuaförde Ginny saçlarını her zamanki gibi fönletmiş, Hermione ise kıyafetine takım alınmış olan iki tane tarak şeklinde incili toka ile saçlarını doğal görünecek şekilde toplatmıştı. İki saat sonra, Mrs. Malfoy'un alışveriş yaptığı ünlü mağazadaydılar. Hermione'nin kıkırdamaları arasında Ginny eteklerini kaldırarak üçüncü kez döndü. Yüzündeki gülümseme ile yaramaz bir çocuğu andırıyordu.

"Çıkar şunu Ginny." dedi Hermione gülerek. Ginny frapan elbisenin yerlerde sürünen eteğini tutarak, gizemli bir gülümsemeyle yan taraftaki askıdan bir başka elbise aldı. "Biraz da gerçek elbise deneyelim." Hermione şakacıktan gözlerini devirdi. "Nihayet." Elbiseye bakıp usulca ıslık çaldı. "Ooo çok iddialı, Gin."

"Nasılsa almayacağım." diye güldü Ginny.

"Hadi, ama çabuk ol." dedi Hermione ona dışarıyı işaret ederek. "Eve gitmeden önce bir kahveye ihtiyacım var. Cesaret için, olur mu?"

Ginny ona takıldı. "Cesur yürek seni!"

Genç kadın cık cıklarken, Ginny elindeki elbiseyle neşe içinde giyinme kabinlerine koşturdu. Hermione ardından gülümsedi. Son iki saat içinde alışveriş merkezinde, arkadaşı Versace çantalar arasında kaybolmuş ve nihayet seçtiği yeni çantasını alır almaz, bayanlar tuvaletinde eski çantasını çöpe atmıştı. Hermione'nin verdiği Dior giysi içinde, koluna Versace çantasını takmış ve Hermione'ye kendini çocuğuna oyuncak alan bir anne gibi hissettirmişti. Üstüne ona bir de Chanel takım almışlardı. Ginny kendinden geçmişti.

Hermione yüzünde aynı tatlı gülümsemeyle askıdan kahverengi ipek bir elbise alıp baktı. Ginny'nin neşesi bulaşıcıydı. Bir anda bu pahalı alışverişten zevk alıyor gibi hissetmişti.

"Bakın burada kim varmış?" Elbiseyi titrek elleriyle bırakıp, sese dönerken yutkundu. Karşısında bir çift zümrüt yeşili göz gülümseyerek onu süzüyordu. "Müstakbel gelin." dedi Harry Potter eğilerek.

"Harry?"

"Merhaba Pansy, alışveriş mi?"

Hermione sadece başını salladı. Bir yandan da hızla düşünüyordu. Genç adam burada yalnız mıydı yoksa yanında kız arkadaşı ya da bir ihtimal Draco adı verilmiş kişi olabilir miydi?

"Yalnız mısın?"

Soruyla irkildiğinde, yalnız olmadığını hatırladı. Ne söyleyeceğini endişe ile düşünürken, Ginny'nin işinin uzun sürmesi için dua etti. Harry, yüzünde aynı gülümseme ile kaşlarını kaldırmış, onun yalnız olup olmadığına karar vermesini bekler gibi bakıyordu. Yanaklarına sıkıntıdan ateş bastı. "Hayır, bir arkadaşımlayım." diye mırıldanabildi sadece. Harry'nin gözlerinde soran bir ifade belirdi.

Birden neşeli bir ses duyuldu. "Pekâlâ, nasıl görünüyorum?" İkisi birden başlarını çevirdiler. Ginny Weasley, canlı sarı elbisesiyle tam önlerinde duruyordu. Straples elbise, tüm vücudunu ikinci bir ten gibi sarıyor ve tek bacağında derin bir yırtmaç bırakarak yere dökülüyordu. Altın rengi yüksek ince topuklu ayakkabılar bacaklarının güzelliğini vurgulamıştı. Hafif bronz teni, elbisenin canlı rengini öne çıkarmış, uzun kızıl saçları da elbisenin rengi ile nefis bir kontrast oluşturmuştu. Hermione bir anda afete dönen arkadaşının çarpıcı güzelliğine sevgiyle gülümserken, siyah saçlı genç adamın yeşil gözleri Ginny'ye kilitlenmiş ve görünüşe göre de orada saplanıp kalmıştı.

Ginny de Harry Potter'ı o anda fark etti. Bakışları o tarafa döndü ve genç adamın üstünde yoğunlaştı. Gözleri karşılaştığında, kısa bir an öylece kaldılar. Zümrüt ve kahverengi birbiriyle buluştu. Genç kadının gülkurusu dudaklarındaki gülüş hafifçe silinirken, Harry'nin bakışları dudaklara kaydı ve tekrar gözlerine döndü. Harry'nin genç kadına bakışını fark eden Hermione, onu hatırladı ve dudaklarını hafifçe ısırdı. _Eğer Ginny ona adıyla seslenirse_ … _Eğer Harry Ginny'yi tanıştırmasını isterse…_ Gözleri telaşla Ginny'nin nedense genç adamda takılıp kalmış gözlerini yakalamaya çalıştı. Ancak Ginny daha çabuk davrandı.

"Affedersiniz."

Uzun kızıl saçlarını savurup, hızla kabine dönerken, Harry uzun uzun arkasından baktı. Nihayet gözlerini Hermione'ye çevirmeyi güçlükle başardığında sordu. "Kızıl kim?"

"Arkadaşım." diye yanıtladı genç kadın. Harry kısa bir an sessiz kaldı. Araştıran gözleri Hermione'nin yüzünü inceledi. "Elbisesi sarıydı."

Hermione şaşırdı. "Eee, şey, sarı elbise giymek suç mu?" Sorarcasına gülümsedi. Hâlâ araştıran zümrüt yeşili gözler bir süre daha ona baktı ve artık iyice şaşırdığı an nihayet Harry de gülümsedi. "Peki, seninle eve gelecek mi?"

"Elbette hayır." dedi genç kadın.

"Yazık!"

Bu içten üzüntü ifadesi karşısında Hermione bir kez daha endişelendi. Bunu nasıl düşünememişti ki? Buralarda birileriyle karşılaşma ihtimali çok yüksekti. Çantayı alıp kimseye görünmeden dönmeleri gerekirdi.

"Harry!" Siyah saçlı bir kadın, elinde pembe tafta bir elbiseyle ileride bir kabinden işaret etti. "İzninle!" diyen genç adam, Ginny'nin gittiği kabinlerin tarafına bir bakış atıp, diğer yöne doğru ilerledi. Hermione Harry'nin uzaklaşırken, _sarı elbiseli kız_ diye mırıldandığına yemin edebilirdi.

Buna takılmayıp, onu çağıran kadına içinden deli gibi teşekkürler ederek hızla kabin bölümüne geçti. Az sonra sırtında normal giysisi, elinde denediği kıyafetle Ginny'nin yanındaydı. Ginny saçlarını geriye atıp, genç kızın yüzündeki endişeli ifadeye baktı. "Hayalet görmüş gibiydin, sakın bana o Malfoy deme, Malfoy'un sarışın olduğunu biliyorum. Ayrıca gözleri de kurşuni, tüm gece sayıkladın." Kızın bileğinden yakalayan Hermione onu çekiştirdi. "Hayır, o Malfoy değil, onun en yakın arkadaşı Harry, Harry Potter."

Ginny durup kolunu usulca çekti. " Potter Holding'in Potter'ı gibi mi?"

"Evet, aynen onun gibi."

"Yazık!" Ginny sessizce elindeki elbiseyi bir rafa bıraktı ve çıktılar.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Evet."

"Draco, sana çok ciddi bir soru soracağım, ama lütfen bana doğru cevap ver. Çünkü bu olay çığırından çıktı."

Draco telefondaki sesin öfkesi karşısında dikkat kesildi. "Hangi olay Harry?"

"Bana yeni bir sarı elbise şakası mı yapıyorsunuz?"

"Ne?" Draco şaşkınca kalmıştı. "Ne şakasından söz ediyorsun? Anlamıyorum."

"Şu anda merkezdeyim. Cho bir elbise alacaktı. Fakat burada kimi gördüm dersin?"

"Kimi?"

"Müstakbel nişanlını."

Draco hızla masadan doğruldu. Kapıya yönelirken nerede, kimle falan gibi sorular yağdırıyordu. Asansörü es geçip, merdivenlere ilerledi ve hızla inmeye başladı.

"Yavaş gel, yavaş!" Harry bir soluk aldı. "Draco gerçekten önemli dostum, yeni bir şaka var mı?"

"Sana yemin ederim Harry, benim bildiğim bir şey yok. Sirius da o kadar abartmaz."

"Peki, Pansy sarı elbise şakasını biliyor mu?"

"Elbette hayır, ona anlatmadım. Aklıma gelmedi açıkçası, kafam doğal olarak başka şeylerle doluydu."

Harry soludu. "Tamam, o zaman gerçekten deliriyorum."

"Ne oldu?"

"Sonra anlatırım."

"Dur, Harry kapatma!" Draco binadan çıkmış parka doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. "Yalnız mıydı?"

"Kim Pansy mi?" Harry acı acı güldü. "Hayır, dostum yanında bir bayan arkadaşı vardı. Cho'yu bırakacağım. Kapatmalıyım."

Telefon kapanırken, Draco'nun yüzünde bir gülümseme belirmişti. Yanında gerçekten de kız arkadaşı vardı. Yalan söylememişti. E peki sarı elbise olayı neydi acaba?

* * *

"Merhaba." Draco'ydu arayan.

"Merhaba." dedi genç kadın. Niye aramıştı ki şimdi?

"Ben arabanın yanındayım." Araba mı? Hermione bir an söyleneni anlayamadı, ama sonra gözleri büyüdü. Draco burada mıydı? Elini alnına götürdü. Elbette. Harry ilk iş onu aramıştı demek. Peki, koşup buraya gelmesi çok mu gerekliydi yani?

"Sen? Anlayamadım."

"Ben Lexus'un yanındayım. Park yerinde. Gelebilir miyim, yoksa rahatsız mı ederim?"

Hermione bir nefes aldı. Ona dikkatle bakan Ginny'ye 'Malfoy' diye fısıldayıp park yerini işaret etti. Ginny'nin gözleri büyüdü. "Benim işim bitmişti zaten Draco, az sonra oradayım."

"Tamam, bekliyorum."

Telefonu kapatıp elini karnına bastırdı. Şu âşık olunca midende uçuşan kelebekçikler hikâyesi falan yalandı. Resmen karnında kurbağalar zıplıyordu canım.

"İyi misin?"

"Hıhı! Harry mutlaka Draco'yu aramış, eh, o da koşturup gelmiş. Merak etti herhalde."

"Herhalde." Ginny gülümsüyordu.

"Of, Ginny, hemen umutlanma! Gece yoktum. Kız arkadaş olayına inanmamış olabilir, ona bir şey demeden kaçtım gittim."

"Sanırım onunla tanışamam?"

"Keşke mümkün olsaydı." Hermione ona bir baktı. "Harry'yi gördün ama." Gülümsedi, ama Ginny'nin gülümsemesi silinince şaşırdı. "Ne oldu Ginny?"

"Sanırım neden etkilendiğini anlayabiliyorum."

"Nasıl?"

"Potter! O bakışlarıyla bana kendimi kraliçe gibi hissettirdi."

"Ah, Gin!" Hermione içini çekti. "Evet, biliyorum, önce öyle hissedersin, ama sonra tahta başkası oturur."

"Çok üzgünüm Herm."

"Ben de öyle Gin. Hadi sen git artık. Draco arabanın yanında, seni görmesin. Biz gidince gidersin."

Ginny durakladı. Uzandı ve bileğinden tuttu. "Ciddiydim." Hermione ona anlamadan bakınca başını salladı. "Dün söylediklerimde. Bir daha bu fırsatın olmayacak. Zaten acı çekeceksin, hatta zaten çekiyorsun Herm. Kendine biraz mutluluk hakkı tanısan ne olur sanki?"

"Ginny!" diye fısıldadı genç kadın. "Ne kadar şans tanırsam, o kadar fazla yaralanırım."

"Zaten yaralanmadın mı Hermione? Onun kollarına son bir kez sokulma şansın olduğunu düşün!" diye ısrar etti. "Aşkta gurur olmaz Herm, korku da olmamalı. Ben aşkı bulsaydım ve gözlerinde boğulmam gerekseydi, çoktan suya atlamıştım."

Onu yanağından öpen genç kadın uzaklaşırken, Hermione içini çekerek ardından baktı ve aşağıdaki park yerine doğru ilerledi. Düşünceli bir şekilde Lexus'un yanına geldiğinde otomatik olarak Volvo'ya ilerlediğini fark ederek dehşet içinde durdu.

"Arabaları karıştırdın."

Genç adam onu yanağından hafifçe öperken, Hermione sakin olmaya çalışarak gülümsedi. "Galiba." Volvo'ya bir baktı.

Draco da baktı. "Cık cık!"

"Ne?" diye söylendi genç kız.

Arabaya eleştirel bir bakış atan genç adam rahat bir ifadeyle görüşünü bildirdi. "At olsaydı, onu çoktan vurmuşlardı."

"Ah! Evet, herhalde." Sinirlenmesine rağmen sessiz kalmak zordu doğrusu. O laf attığın benim esas arabam dememek için kendini zor tutarak ilerledi.

"Arkadaşın yok mu?"

Hermione ona şöyle bir bakıp, kollarını kavuşturdu. "Harry aradı galiba."

Draco sırıttı. "Eh, biz yakın arkadaşız."

"Belli."

"Seninkini göremiyorum?"

"Daha biraz alışveriş yapacak." Yanağına bir damla su düşünce başını kaldırdı.

"Sanırım yağmur yağacak." dedi Draco. "İşin bitti madem, gidelim mi?"

"Biraz su, seni ıslatmaz."

"Bence ıslatır," diye güldü Draco. "Burası Londra."

"Erimezsin Draco." Sanki burayı bilmiyordu ya.

"Belli olmaz." diye fısıldadı genç adam.

Hermione pembeleşti. Arabaya yürüyüp şoför koltuğuna geçti. Draco da öbür tarafa binerken, gözleri genç kadındaydı. Hermione, radyoyu açıp karışık parçalar çalan bir kanala ayarladı ve arabayı çalıştırıp yola koyuldu. Bir yandan Ginny'nin son sözlerini düşünüyor, bir yandan da yanındaki genç adamın sıcaklığını hissetmemeye çalışıyordu. Bir gecelik ayrılık bile onu etkilemişti. Arabayı köşeye çekip, gözlerini kapatarak, yanından yükselen tıraş losyonuna doğru uzanmak türü aptal düşünceler geçiyordu aklından. Yanakları kızardı.

"Londra trafiğine hemen alışman çok güzel, Pansy."

Direksiyona hâkim olmak için parmaklarını kastı. Draco kasten yapıyordu. Kızardığını fark etmişti. Bir yandan da sırıtıyordu. Bu kadar kolay mı okunuyordu genç kadın?

"Teşekkürler, çabuk adapte oluyorum." Yutkunarak, daha dikkatli olmaya çabaladı. Hızı da biraz azalttı. Bunu da fark eden Draco'nun gülümsemesi daha da büyümüştü.

"Ee? Nasıl vakit geçirdin?"

"Harikaydı."

"Senin adına sevindim, ama biraz yorgun gibi göründün gözüme."

Bir ışıkta duran genç kadın ona ters bir şekilde baktı. "Kutladık da."

"Ah, neyi?"

"Evleniyoruz ya Draco." Hermione tatlı tatlı gülümsedi.

Draco kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Hımm, buna sevinmen güzel. Nedense tam tersi bir izlenim edinmiştim."

Hermione dişlerini sıkarak direksiyona dönüp, tekrar yola koyuldu. Yani ne demekti şimdi bu? Haklı bile olsa, genç kadına laf sokması gerekmezdi. Ön cama düşen birkaç damlaya bakıp, içini çekti. Hava da kararıyordu iyice. Akşam olmadan evde olamayacaklardı. Çok çok eskilerden bir parça çalarken yine içini çekti.

Yan taraftaki genç adamın gözleri Hermione'nin üstündeydi. Genç kadının tereddütlerinin ve iç çekişlerinin de farkındaydı. Arabayı dikkatle kullanıyordu, ama aklı başka yerdeydi.

Hermione, Ginny'nin sesini duyuyordu beyninde. _Ben aşkı bulsaydım ve gözlerinde boğulmam gerekseydi, çoktan suya atlamıştım._ Boğulacak cesareti var mıydı? Draco, Harry haber verir vermez koşup gelmişti değil mi? Ama evleneceği kadının kiminle olduğunu bilmek istemiş olabilirdi. Ama onu geçen dansta da kurtarmıştı. Lockhart'tan. Hem ne zaman kötü hissetse, Draco'nun yardım eli yanı başında olmuyor muydu? Gözleri dolarken, zorlukla yutkunarak yaşları geri itti. En başından beri genç adam onun yanındaydı, ona hep destek olmuştu. Ne kadar büyük bir haksızlık yapmıştı ona. Yandan görünen meşhur Londra'nın Gözü'ne bir bakış attı ve birden direksiyonu kırdı.

"Hey? Nereye?" Draco kapıya yapıştı. "Sakin ol!" Genç adam ona dikkatle bakarken, Hermione kararlı bir tavırla başını salladı.

"Yağmurda yürümeyi sever misin Draco?"

Önce şaşkınca bakan Draco, düşünceli bir şekilde gözlerini kıstı. "Severim."

"Tamam, öyleyse." diyen Hermione başını salladı ve sürmeye devam etti. Ön cama birkaç damla daha damladı.

Londra'nın Gözü'nün etrafındaki büyük park alanına geldiklerinde kararmış bulutlar gökyüzünü tamamen kaplamıştı. Büyük bir yağmur yağacağa benziyordu. Hermione içinden cesaret için dualar ederek, arabayı açıkta boş bir alana park etti. Yağmur en azından bir işe yaramıştı, herkes sağanaktan önce evine ulaşmaya çabalıyordu. Pek çok yer boştu.

Hermione elleri ile sımsıkı tuttuğu direksiyonda birkaç saniye durdu. Draco'nun bakışlarının üstünde olduğunu biliyordu, ama cesarete ihtiyacı vardı. Kapıyı açtı ve genç adama işaret ederek dışarı çıktı. Karanlık bastırmıştı.

Draco da düşünceli bir tavırla diğer taraftan indi ve ikisi iki kapının yanında, arabanın üstünden birbirlerine baktılar. O sırada radyoda çalmaya başlayan enstrümantal müzik, sanki sahneye fon oluşturuyor gibiydi. Bakışma gittikçe uzayınca Hermione'nin sinirleri gerildi. Draco hafif bir sesle sordu. "Ne yapmak istiyorsun?"

Onun yine yardım ettiğini fark eden Hermione, elini gözlerinden geçirip bir soluk verdi. "Ben-" Titreyerek genç adama bakıp, zor duyulur bir sesle fısıldadı. "Dans etmek istiyorum."

Draco kaşlarını kaldırarak, karşısında dudaklarını dişleyen genç kadına baktı. İçinde hafiften bir umut belirmişti. Başıyla onaylayıp, dudaklarının kenarında ufak bir tebessümle, gözlerini ne yapacağını bilemiyor görünen genç kadının gözlerinden çekmeden kravatını gevşetti ve çıkarıp arabanın içine fırlattı, sonra yine yavaş hareketlerle ceketini çıkardı ve onu da koltuğa attı. Beyaz gömleği içinde ellerini iki yana açtı ve genç kadına meydan okur gibi gülümsedi.

Hermione, gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve akacak makyaj yapmadığı için sevinerek, bir nefes aldı ve yürekli olmaya çabaladı. Üzerindeki incecik ipek beyaz ceketi çıkarıp o da koltuğa attı. Straples ipek beyaz elbisesi içinde endişeli bir gülümseme ile ellerini saçına götürdü ve iki yandaki incili tarakları çıkarıp onları da koltuğa attı. Gözlerini kapatıp başını hafifçe sağa sola salladı ve yumuşak dalgalar omuzlarına ve sırtına döküldü. Draco'nun hayallerinden birini gerçekleştirdiğinin farkında olmayan genç kadın, içinden dualar edip, göğsü inip kalkarak arabanın önüne yürüdü. Draco nefesini tutmuş, saçları çıplak omuzlarına dökülmüş genç kadına bakıyordu. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra, diğer taraftan geldi ve genç kadının tam önünde bir kol boyu uzaklıkta durdu. Arabanın titrek farları ikisini aydınlatıyordu. Beyaz straples, sade, bileklerine dek inen ince elbisesi içinde Hermione ile beyaz gömleği ve siyah pantolonu içinde Draco, sanki heyecanlı bir ressamın titreyen fırçasından çıkmış bir tablo görüntüsü çiziyorlardı.

Ancak Hermione birden eteklerini tutup ayağındaki zarif ayakkabılara baktı. Draco'nun gözleri de onu takip etti. "Bahane mi arıyorsun?" diye sırıttı. "Yazık olacak ayakkabılarına."

"Ne?" Hermione güldü. "Derdim o değil. Yağmurda kayıp düşme riskim var sadece, onu düşünüyordum."

"Seni tutarım." dedi Draco. Sesi boğuktu. Hermione yutkundu ve başını sallayarak gülümsedi. "Tamam, öyleyse." Birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakarlarken zaman dondu sanki.

Yüzlerindeki soğuklukla birden irkildiler. Ama yağmur çok hafif, sanki yeryüzünde birbirinin gözlerinden başka bir şey görmeyen bu iki saf ruhu incitmemek için sadece serpiştiriyor gibiydi. Ufak damlalar saçlarına, omuzlarına, yanaklarına konuyor, billur birer ışıltı çıkarıp aşağı süzülüyordu. İki kapısı hâlâ açık duran arabadan hafif bir müzik yükseldi.

Hermione bu genç adama bir daha dokunamayacağı, bir daha sokulamayacağı ve bir daha o gözleri ona böyle bakarken göremeyeceği için sonsuz bir acı duydu içinde. Draco'nun ona karşı duyguları neydi bilmiyordu, ama atlatırdı. Çevresi kadınlarla dolu değil miydi? Atlatamayacak olan kendisiydi. Yine de karar vermişti. Bir damla yaş, yağmurla birlikte yanaklarından süzüldüğünde gözlerini kapattı. Onun yanında ağlayabileceği tek an bu olacaktı ve genç adamla geçireceği sadece dakikalar varsa, Hermione bunu doyasıya yaşayacaktı. Gözlerini açıp hâlâ ona bakan genç adama burukça gülümsedi. Draco harekete geçmeyecekti. Sürekli itilmek, onu temkinli yapmıştı. Yardım eli buraya kadardı. Artık kendisinin ödün verme zamanıydı. Hermione başını önüne eğdi. "Özür dilerim."

Draco duyabilmek için bir adım yaklaşmak zorunda kaldı. Özür mü dilemişti?

Hermione başını geri kaldırdı. "Özür dilerim, Draco. Korkularım ve endişelerim yüzünden seni kendimden itip durdum. Ben sadece-" Yutkundu ve dikkatle onu izleyen kurşuni gözlerden gözlerini kaçırdı. "Ben sadece-" Bunu söylemek ne kadar zordu? Ama Ginny ne demişti? Aşkta gurur olmamalıydı. Ama bu aşk onun değildi ki. Acıyla tekrar yutkundu ve o sırada genç adamın fısıltısını yanı başında duydu. "Sadece ne?"

"Sadece, senden çok hoşlanıyorum." Bak işte, yapamamıştı. Üzüntüyle bu cümle yeterli olabilir mi diye düşündü. Sana aşığım diyebilir miydi? Peki, seni seviyorum? Dili varır mıydı?

Draco derin bir nefes alarak yine kulağına fısıldadı. "Ne kadar çok?"

Hermione gözlerini kapattı. Genç adam önünde durmuş, başını saçlarına yaklaştırmış, sadece fısıldıyordu. Ne ona sarılmaya çalışmış, ne de dokunmak için bir harekette bulunmamıştı. "Çok." Sesi titredi. Kendinden nefret edip dudaklarını ısırdı. Bir damla yaş daha yanağından süzüldü. Sesi ağlamaklı çıkmıştı. Draco eğilip kollarıyla onu sardı. Hermione titreyerek ona sokuldu, başını onun omzuna bıraktı ve yüzünü boynuna dayayıp kokusunu doyasıya içine çekti.

Sıcacık nefesi boynunda duyan Draco gözlerini kapattı. "Ben de senden çok hoşlanıyorum." Dudaklarını kulağına yaklaştırıp saçlarını kokladı. Ellerini hep hayalini kurduğu yumuşak dalgaların arasına kaydırdı. Kısa bir an öylece kaldılar. Draco fısıldadı: "Bencil, ukala, küstah, duygusuz şeye ne oldu?"

Hermione yüzünü boynuna daha çok gömerek başını salladı. "Ciddi değildim."

"Bana ciddi göründün." Fakat Draco'nun dudaklarında gülümseme vardı.

Hermione ona iyice sokuldu. "Kaçmaya çalışıyordum."

"Benden mi?"

"Evet." Hermione fısıltıyla ekledi. "Ve duygularımdan."

Draco derin bir soluk vererek genç kadını daha sıkı sardı. "Lütfen bir daha kaçma!"

Hermione gözyaşları içinde kollarını boynuna doğru kaldırırken, Draco onu şakağından öptü. Yağmur onların sımsıkı sarılmasını bekliyormuş gibi birden deli gibi hızlandı. Fakat sular, saçlarından, omuzlarından aşağı inerken ikisi de umursamadılar. Sonra Hermione başını kaldırdı ve ona gülümsedi. Islak gözleri hüzün ve rica doluydu. "Benimle dans et."

Sanki görünmez bir el, onlar için şarkı seçiyormuş gibi, arabadan tatlı bir müzik yayıldı.

Draco, ricayı mutlulukla karşılarken, hüznün sebebini düşünüyordu ve gözlerindeki ıslaklığın yağmurdan olup olmadığını, ama ona gülümsedi. O içe işleyen şarkı ile genç kadını usulca döndürüp, sımsıkı kollarına aldı, saçlarını öptü. Bir sağa bir sola tepelerinden inen yağmuru umursamadan yavaş yavaş sallandılar, sonra Draco onu savurdu, genç kadın kopup giderken, gözlerinden yaşlar dökülüp yağmura karıştı. Draco onu parmak uçlarıyla yakalayıp tekrar kendine çekti ve ağır hareketlerle belinden arkaya doğru eğdi. Genç kadın gözleri kapalı, yüzü yağmur ve gözyaşlarından oluşan ıslaklıkla kaplı geriye doğru yattı, Draco dudaklarını özlem dolu bir öpücükle kavrarken inledi. Ellerini ıslak sarı saçların içine soktu. Dudakları ayrıldığında Hermione itiraz etmek istedi, ama Draco onu çevirdi ve kolları ile sardı. Sırtı genç adama dayanan Hermione mutlulukla başını kaldırıp yana çevirdi ve dudakları tekrar birbirini buldu. Draco bir elini yukarı kaldırdı ve genç kadının yanağını okşayarak tekrar saçlarının arasına daldırdı ve başını yumuşakça kendine çekti. Müzik coşarken, dudakları ayrıldı, Draco Hermione'nin şakağına yine bir öpücük kondurup onu kendine çevirdi. Bir eliyle döndürdü, belinden hızla yatırıp nefesini kesti, hızla onu tekrar kaldırdı ve diğer tarafta bir kez daha döndürdü. Her tarafa sular saçıldı. Tekrar sırtı genç adama dayandı. Bu sefer Draco elinin tersi ile parmaklarını genç kadının çıplak omuzlarından aşağı ağır hareketlerle sanki bir su damlasını takip ediyor gibi indirdi, bileğine geldiğinde elini çevirdi ve genç kadının açılan parmaklarına parmaklarını geçirdi, ıslak elleri birleşti. Hermione tüm gücüyle elini sıktı, gözleri kapalı, bu anı ömür boyu sürsün istiyordu. Draco onun elini yukarı kaldırıp boynundan destekledi ve kollarının arasında genç kadını çevirdi. Gözleri birbirlerinde usulca salındılar. Genç adam eliyle Hermione'nin ıslak saçlarını geriye attı ve dudaklarını yumuşakça öptü. Ona tekrar sarılıp belinden ileri itip, sonra bir kolundan diğerine yuvarlayınca, Hermione'nin yine nefesi kesildi. Omuzlarına tutundu ve ona eğilen dudaklara istekle uzandı. Draco'nun dudakları ıslak dudaklara kapandı ve tutkuyla öpüştüler.

Draco bir eliyle onu çevirince, Hermione ona aşk dolu gözlerle baktı. Yüreği çarparak iki ufak adımda tekrar kollarına sokuldu ve başını kaldırırken ellerini genç adamın göğsüne dayadı ve çok yavaşça ıslak gömleğe yapışan tenini hissederek yukarıya boynuna doğru kaldırdı. Artık tamamen ıslanmış sarı saçların arasına girene dek kurşuni gözlere baktı ve ellerini boynunda kenetlediğinde Draco zevkle genç kadının belinin iki yanında duran ellerini vücuduna yapışan ve teni ile bütünleşen beyaz ipek elbisesinden yukarıya, sırtına doğru çıkararak onu sımsıkı kavradı. Her dokunuşu alev gibi hisseden genç kadın inledi. Draco gittikçe artan bir arzuyla onu kollarına aldı, tek eliyle belinden tutarken, diğer eliyle açılmasına izin verdi ve aynı hızla tekrar kendine çekti ve bu sefer bırakmadı. Şarkı sanki onlar için yazılmış gibiydi.

 _Sen bana geldin, şarkıdaki şiir gibi  
Bana tutkuyla dolu yepyeni bir dünya gösterdin  
Beni bencillikten uzak ve sebepsizce sevdin  
Bense bunun aşk olduğunu bilmeksizin_

 _Kalbimi korudum daha çok..._

 _Güneş battı  
Senin şarkını söylüyorum  
Yalnızlık tüm duygulara hâkim oluyor  
Eğer korkum yüzünden bu büyüyü bozduysam beni affet  
Sen bana geldin  
Ben sevmeyi bilemedim  
Ve geriye yalnızca bu şarkı kaldı..._

Etraftan şemsiyeleri altında gelip geçen insanlar, kapıları açık duran arabanın farlarının ışığında, radyodan gelen müzikle yağmur altında sırılsıklam dans eden çifte şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Onlar ise hiçbir şeyin farkında değildiler. Müzik yükselirken, yağmur da hızını artırdı, iki genç, iki sevgili, iki âşık, gökyüzünün gözyaşları altında sırılsıklam vücutları birbirlerine kenetlenmiş, birbirlerinin dudaklarından aşkı içmeye devam ettiler.


	9. Sahte Gelin

**9.Bölüm**

 **Sahte Gelin**

Lucius Malfoy, pencerenin hemen yanında duran karısının yanına sessizce yaklaştı. Narcissa'nın başının üzerinden, aralık duran kadife perdenin bahçede sergilediği ilginç şeyi görmek için başını uzattı. Sarmaş dolaş oturan çifti görünce dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldı. "Hımm, en son hatırladığıma göre, insanları gizli gizli izlemek ayıptı sevgilim."

Narcissa, hızla başını çevirip kocasının gülümsemesine bir bakış atarak omzunu silkti. "Annelere ayıp olmaz."

Lucius trajik bir tavırla içini çekti. "Ah, annelik! İşte hep bu bahaneyle dizginleri elimizden alıyorsunuz."

Karısı ona dönüp, dudaklarında yarım bir gülümsemeyle baktı. "Dizginleri geri mi istiyorsun, hayatım?"

Lucius uzandı ve onu belinden kavrayıp çekerek dudaklarına fısıldadı. "Paylaşsak olmaz mı?"

Sımsıkı kolların arasında bir anlığına gözlerini kapatan Narcissa, "Olur," diye fısıldadı. "Ama yalnızca bir günlük." Lucius hafifçe gülerek karısını öptü. Bahçede genç bir çift de o anda aynı şeyi yapıyordu.

* * *

Hermione gülerek geri çekildi. "Birisi görecek."

Draco güldü ve eve doğru baktı. "Perde arkasından izleyen falan vardır zaten."

"Draco!"

"Sakin ol, şaka yaptım." Genç adam gülümseyerek tekrar ona doğru eğildi. Dudakları buluştuğunda Hermione gözlerini kapattı.

"Mmm!" diye mırıldanarak geri çekildi Draco. ""Akşam evde mi kalalım, dışarı mı çıkalım?"

"Sen nasıl istersen." diye mırıldandı Hermione. Başını genç adamın omzuna koyup, yüzünü boynuna gömdü ve kokusunu içine çekti. Sıcak nefesi boynunda duyan Draco inledi.

"Bunu yaptığında aklım başımdan gidiyor, biliyor musun?" Genç adam ona daha sıkı sarıldı.

Hermione tatlı tatlı güldü ve Draco'nun boynuna bir öpücük kondurdu. Cevap olarak genç adam hızla eğilerek dudaklarını dudaklarına hapsetti.

Biraz ilerideki kadife perde hafifçe kımıldadı.

* * *

"Mr. Potter acil görüşmek istiyor efendim?"

Sekreter susunca Remus şaşkınlıkla baktı. "James?"

"Harry Potter efendim."

"Tamam, yolla bakalım." Remus kalktı. Harry genelde gelmeden önce mutlaka arardı ve müsait olup olmadığını sorardı. Acil bir şey olmalıydı gerçekten. Harry'yi kapıda karşıladı. Endişeyle genç adama baktı. Kötü bir şey olmadığını umuyordu. "Harry?"

"Remus, aramadığım için üzgünüm, ama yüz yüze konuşmam gerekti."

"Tamam." Koltuğu işaret etti. Harry oturdu. Remus'a ciddi bir ifadeyle baktı. "Lütfen dürüstçe söyle Remus, bana bir sarı elbise şakası daha yaptınız mı?"

Remus iyice şaşırdı. "Hayır, Harry, bu da nereden çıktı?"

Harry ellerini havaya kaldırarak arkasına yaslandı. "Aklımı kaçırmak üzereyim. Draco hayır diyor, sen de hayır diyorsun ve şimdi de gidip Sirius'a soracağım. O da hayır derse, delirdiğimden emin olacağım." Harry söylendikten hemen sonra kalktı ve kapıya ilerlerken Remus da peşinden davrandı. "Dur bir dakika, Harry!"

O sırada kapı açıldı ve her ikisi de durakladı. İçeri giren Sirius, ikisinin yüz ifadelerine şöyle bir baktı. "Hey! Tuhaf görünüyorsunuz. Selam Harry! Uğrayacağını söylememiştin?"

"Evet, ben de tam sana geliyordum." Harry kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

Sirius soran bakışlarla Remus'a baktı, ama Remus omuzlarını kaldırdı. Harry aynı soruyu ona da sordu. "Bana yeni bir şaka yaptın mı Sirius?"

"Ne?"

"Biliyorsun, sarı elbise olayı. Yeni bir şaka var mı diyorum?"

"Harry, barda son olacak demiştik zaten."

"Bana yemin eder misin Sirius?"

Sirius güldü. "Harry neyin var senin Tanrı aşkına?"

"Kahretsin Sirius, bir kere ciddi ol!" Bu sert çıkış karşısında Sirius durakladı ve şaşkınca ona baktı. Sonra yüzünde düşünceli bir ifade oluştu. "Yemin ederim Harry, yeni bir şaka yapmadım."

Harry bir an onun yüzünü inceledi ve samimiyetine inanarak birden geriledi. "Öyleyse kafayı yiyorum."

"Harry anlamıyorum, ne oldu?"

Sirius'un sorusu yarım kalırken, Harry kapıyı açıp çıktı ve ikisini sorularla dolu bir halde bıraktı.

"Buna ne olmuş?"

"En ufak bir fikrim yok."

Remus onun yüzünü inceledi. "Yeni bir şaka yapmadın değil mi Sirius?"

Sirius kaşlarını çattı. "Sen de mi inanmıyorsun? Az önce yemin ettim. Sence işin ucunda sarı smokin varken yeni şaka yapar mıyım?"

"Öyleyse Harry'nin nesi vardı?"

Sirius şaşkınca omuzlarını kaldırdı.

* * *

Draco telefonu açtı. "Efendim? Evet. Selam Remus."

Bir an karşı tarafı dinledi ve başını salladı. "Hayır, hayır. Niye? Hayır, bilmiyorum, ne oldu?" Tekrar dinlerken başını sallıyordu. "Tamam, bilmiyorum gerçekten, ama onunla bir ara konuşurum. Oldu Remus, sen merak etme." Telefonu kapattı. "Remus." diye bilgi verdi Hermione'ye. Genç kadın başını salladı. "Harry'nin bir tuhaf davrandığını söylüyor. Sebebini bilip bilmediğimi sordu." Omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Sanırım Harry ile konuşsam iyi olacak." Düşünceli bir tavırla telefona baktı. "Sarı elbise olayına takmış gene."

"Ne?" Hermione ilgilendi. Sarı elbise? Bunu duymuştu sanki.

"Ha, sen bilmiyorsun," diye gülümsedi Draco. "Anlatayım." Ve arkadaşının ona anlattığı, Harry'lerdeki yemek olayından başlayıp, sonraki şakalara varıncaya dek hepsini gülerek anlattı. Hermione de önce epey güldü. Bardaki şaka sırasında ise kahkahalarını tutamaz hale gelmişti. Nihayet Draco gülerek arkasına yaslandığında içini çekti. "Ama en son seninle karşılaştıktan sonra telefon ettiğinde gerçekten garipti. Bana aklını kaçırıp kaçırmadığını falan sordu."

"Niye?"

"Bilmem." Draco ona döndü. "Senin merkezde olduğunu söylemek için aramıştı beni, ama bana kalkıp yeni bir şaka yapıp yapmadığımızı sordu. Doğrusu anlayamadım, seninle ilgili kısma takılmıştım çünkü."

Hermione birden parçaları birleştirirken, elini ağzına kapattı. "Aman Tanrım!" dedi şok içinde. Şimdi sarı elbisenin esrarını çözüyordu.

"Ne?" Draco ona sorar gibi baktı.

Hermione üzüntü içinde yüzünü buruşturdu. "Ah, olamaz!"

"Ne oldu?" Draco ciddi bir şekilde doğruldu.

Hermione elini yüzüne kapattı. "Ben sanırım olayı biliyorum."

Genç adam daha da ciddileşirken, Hermione hafif endişeli bir şekilde olayı anlatmaya başladı. Duraklayarak arkadaşı ile alışveriş yaptıklarını, arkadaşının elbise denemeye gittiğini ve Harry ile o sırada karşılaştıklarını söyledi. Draco merakla dinliyordu. "Ve işte biz Harry ile konuşuyorduk ki, o sırada arkadaşım geldi." Yutkundu Hermione. O an Harry'nin ne hissettiğini şu anda anlıyordu. Sarı elbise konusunda hassaslaşmış bir erkek ve sarı elbise içinde çarpıcı bir kız. Üstelik Ginny o an öyle güzeldi ki, Harry'nin ondan gözlerini alamamasını da normal karşılamıştı. Ama Ginny zaten o harika kızıl saçları, gözlerindeki ışıklar ve yüzündeki gülümseme ile zaten her erkeğin başını kendine çevirtmeyi başarırdı. Fakat şu an düşününce, Harry'nin gözlerinin uzun süre Ginny'den ayrılmadığını ve ne kadar etkilenmiş olabileceğini anlıyordu. Bu düşünce ile dudaklarını ısırırken, Draco yüzüne hafifçe dokununca düşüncelere daldığını fark etti.

"İyi misin?"

"Evet." diye gülümsedi Hermione. "Olayları birleştiriyordum kafamda."

"O sırada arkadaşım geldi dedin."

"Evet." Hermione başını salladı ve hafifçe endişeli bir bakışla Draco'ya baktı. "Denemek için oldukça iddialı ve şık bir elbise seçmişti. Ve rengi de sarıydı."

Draco'nun gözleri açıldı. Bir an ona baktıktan sonra kahkahayı patlattı. "Durum şimdi anlaşıldı. Hey Tanrım!"

Hermione üzüntüyle ona bakarken genç adam gülüyordu. "Draco komik değil."

"Neden? Bence komik."

Elbette ona komik gelebilirdi, ama arkadaşım dediği kişi Ginny'ydi ve ne kendisi ne Ginny buraya ait değillerdi. Şimdi kalkıp Ginny ile tanışmak falan isterlerse ne olacaktı? Hızla kafasını çalıştırıp kendisini rahatlattı. Şehirden ayrıldığını söyleyecekti. Evet, en iyisi buydu. Draco hâlâ gülümseyerek ona döndü. "Şaşırmıştı demek?"

"Evet, bana elbisesinin sarı olduğunu söylediğinde, suç olup olmadığını sordum. O zaman bilmiyordum bu olayı."

Draco yine gülerken, Hermione içini çekti. Bilmeden neye sebep olmuşlardı? "Az önce de Remus ve Sirius'a çıkışmış. En iyisi durumu açıklığa kavuşturmak." Draco gülümseyip telefonunu çıkardı. Sonra duraklayarak genç kadına döndü. "Şu arkadaşın," dedi merakla. "Nasıl bir kız?"

Hermione tekrar içini çekti. Ellerine bakarken bu meselenin daha fazla uzamaması için dualar ediyordu. Draco'ya baktığında merakla cevap beklediğini gördü. "Çok tatlı bir kızdır." dedi usulca.

"Ateş parçası mı?" diye sordu gülerek Draco.

Hermione irkildi. "Nasıl?"

Genç adam omuz silkip gülerek, Harry'nin kadınlarla ilgili konuşmasından bahsetti. "Yani biraz ateş parçası gibi bir kız istiyor. Kardeşini bir görsen, ne demek istediğimi anlarsın." Hermione'ye döndü. "Gerçi annesiyle tanıştın, Lily harika bir kadındır."

Evet, Hermione Lily ile tanışmıştı. Hâlâ genç ve güzel, tatlı bir gülümsemesi olan ve dost canlısı bir kadındı. Ve ona kanı hemen kaynamıştı. Ateş parçası derken Draco'nun neyden bahsettiğini de anlayabiliyordu. Ginny de kendini hemen sevdirmeyi başarır, dikkati çekerek ışık gibi parlardı. Kafasını iki yana salladı. Ginny gerçek bir ateş parçasıydı, tam Draco'nun bahsettiği gibi. Ve üstelik aynı Lily Potter gibi kızıl saçlıydı. Harry'nin neden kızdan gözlerini alamadığı anlaşılıyordu. Ama bu mümkün değildi. Kendisi yanacaktı zaten, bir de Ginny'yi sürüklemenin âlemi yoktu. Hayat insana ne kadar enteresan oyunlar oynuyordu.

"Pansy?" Başını kaldırdığında Draco'nun kendisini süzen kurşuni gözleri ile karşılaştı. "Her şey yolunda mı?"

"Evet." Kendini toplasa iyi olacaktı.

"Arkadaşını sormuştum. Yemeğe çağıralım mı?"

"Hayır!" Hermione sakin olmaya çabaladı. "Yani o evine döndü. Üzgünüm."

"Tüh, kötü olmuş." Draco başını salladı. "Neyse ben durumu Remus'a bir iletsem iyi olacak." Durakladı. "Hımm, dur bakalım, belki de uğrayabilirim." Kafasını kaldırdı ve Hermione'ye gülümsedi. Bu gülüşte hafif muzip bir ifade gören Hermione kaşını kaldırdı.

* * *

Draco, Potter Holding binasından içeri girerken ciddi bir şekilde düşünüyordu. Harry'nin tepkisini bilmeden Remus'a uğramak istememişti. Bakalım genç Potter ne durumdaydı? Harry'nin odasına gelene dek selamlara başını eğerek yanıt verdi ve nihayet koridor sonundaki dört odanın ortak sekreterliğini yapan kadının karşısında durdu. Orta yaşlı kadın ona gülümsedi ve telefonu kaldırıp Mr. Malfoy'un geldiğini belirtti. Draco, yazılı ikinci kapıdan, ufak, ama aydınlık odaya girerken, James'in Harry'yi ne zaman terfi ettireceğini merak etti.

"Hoş geldin." Harry onun elini sıktı. Masanın karşısındaki koltuklara geçerken, Harry ne içeceğini sordu. Kahve yanıtı alınca gülerek kapıya yöneldi ve iki kahve söyleyip kapıyı kapatarak gelip, arkadaşının karşısına oturdu.

"Baban ne zaman terfi ettirecek seni?"

Harry'nin suratı birden asıldı. "Kim bilir?" Sonra ellerini iki yana açtı. "Zaten nasılsa bir üst kata çıkacağıma göre ne fark eder ki?"

Draco sırıttı. "Kat atlayamıyor musun?"

"Babam her katın havasını solumamı istiyor." Bezgince havayı koklar gibi yaptı. İkisi birden güldüler. Harry gülerek sordu. "Sen de bugünlerde işi epey asıyorsun bakıyorum?"

Draco güldü. "Sen de evlen, sen de as."

Harry de güldü. "Sağ ol, almayayım. En azından şimdilik."

Sarışın genç adam ceketinin düğmesini açıp, rahat bir tavırla arkasına yaslandı. "Şimdilik derken?"

"Öylesine bir laf."

"Ne bileyim, bilmediğim bir şey mi var diye sordum."

"Ne olacak ki?" Harry omuz silkti. "Esas benim bilmediğim bir şey var gibi. Çok- hımm nasıl desem- keyfin yerinde görünüyorsun?"

"Çünkü yerinde." Draco sırıttı. "Pansy ile biraz konuştuk." Durakladı. "Ya da dans ettik demeliyim." Güldü. Harry'nin kaşları kalktı. "Ve her şey yolunda."

"Ah! Çok sevindim Draco." Harry gerçekten sevinmiş görünüyordu. İkisi mutlulukla gülerken, kahveleri geldi. Draco bir yudum aldıktan sonra sordu.

"Şu sarı elbise olayı nedir Harry? Telefondaki hani?"

Harry içini çekerek fincanını sehpaya bıraktı. "Of sorma! Cho elbise almak için onu merkeze götürmemi rica etti. Ben de tamam dedim." Ve en başından olayı arkadaşına anlatmaya başladı. Draco meraklı şekilde dinledi.

"Ve dostum Pansy'yi görünce -biliyorsun, kiminle diye merak etmiştik- işte hemen yanına damladım, hiç de endişe etmedi, sadece gülümsedi, kibarca konuştu. Ben de tamam dedim, endişe edilecek bir şey yok, fakat tam o sırada-" Harry sustu. Bir yudum daha kahve içti ve fincana bakarken düşüncelere daldı. Sarı elbise içindeki kızıl saçlı güzel kadını, gözlerinin ona takılışını, uzun uzun bakışmalarını…

"Harry? Tam o sırada ne olduğunu öğrenmek için fincanına mı bakmalıyım?"

"Ah!" Harry silkinerek düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. "Affedersin. Sadece dalmışım. Ne diyordum?"

"Tam o sırada-" diye hatırlattı Draco.

"Ah, evet. Tam o sırada arkadaşı geldi. Elbise deniyordu belli ki." Harry yine sustu, sonra mırıldandı. "Elbisesi sarıydı." Draco'ya bakarken, genç adam kaşlarını kaldırdı.

"Vaay!"

"Evet."

"Tesadüftür Harry, yani senin o sırada oraya geleceğin nereden akıllarına gelsin ki?"

"Biliyorum, Draco. Yani Cho son anda aradı. Sarı elbiseler hakkında da bilgisi yok, ki bana bu konuda yapılacak bir şakaya nasıl tepki verir, o da tartışılır. Sen de Pansy bilmiyor dedin. Yani bu gerçekten de bir tesadüf." İçini çekti. "Yine de Remus ve Sirius'a sordum, ama hayır dediler."

"Kesinlikle tesadüf öyleyse dostum, neden bu kadar kafaya takıyorsun ki?"

"Bilmem." Harry arkasına yaslandı. "Kadere inanır mısın Draco?"

"Hımm… Bizim için köşe başlarında sinsice bekleyip garip sürprizler hazırladığına mı? Emin değilim. Neden?"

"Hiç."

"Hiç değil." Draco öne eğildi. "Söyle hadi. Kız çok mu güzeldi?"

Harry bir an ona baktı. İç geçirdi. "Uzun kızıl saçları vardı." dedi hafif bir sesle.

Draco'nun gözleri açıldı. Kızıl saçlar? Pansy ona bunu söylememişti işte. Vay vay vay! "Yani?" diyerek baktı arkadaşına.

Harry'nin sesi çıkmadı bir süre. Sonra başını salladı. "Onu bir kez daha görmek isterdim. Normal bir elbiseyle falan. Gözlerimin önünden o görüntüsü gitmiyor."

"Sen?" Draco dikkatle ona baktı. "Sen ciddisin."

"Evet, neden, olmayayım mı?"

"Bilmiyorum Harry, ben sadece-" duraklayıp ona baktı. "Sarı elbise yüzündendir belki."

"Seni temin ederim Draco, ne renk elbise giymiş olursa olsun dikkatimi çekerdi. Cıvıl cıvıl bir gülüşü vardı. Gözleri de ışıltıyla bakıyordu."

Draco gözlerini yine fincana çeviren arkadaşını düşünceyle izledi.

* * *

Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy onu özel salonuna davet ettiğinde, dışarı çıkmadığı için biraz canı sıkılmıştı. Artık kaçışı yoktu. Dünden beri Draco ile her yerde öpüşüp duruyorlardı ve açıkçası aile büyükleri ile hiç karşılaşmamış olsalar da Hermione içgüdüsel olarak, onların bunu bildiklerinden emindi. Narcissa onu çağırdığına göre, Draco'nun bugün iptal ettiği prova detaylarını konuşacaklarını tahmin ediyordu. Fakat Lockhart konusunda neyse ki Draco onun fikirlerini paylaşıyordu ve düğün planlarına karışmamasına karşın, Hermione'yi her fırsatta rahat ettireceğine söz vermişti. Genç kadın da zaten bu provanın fazla uzamayacağının bilincinde, ama son üç telefonu Pansy tarafından cevaplanmadığı için biraz sıkıntılı, her şeye baş sallamakla yetinmişti. Odaya girdiğinde epey huzursuzdu. Yine de Narcissa ile plan yapmanın Lockhart'tan on kat daha kolay olduğunun da farkındaydı.

"Gel hayatım." Narcissa onu çift kişilik koltuğa, yanına davet etti. Hermione tedirgin adımlarla oturup, soran bakışlarını ona çevirdi. Sarışın kadın elini uzatıp onun ellerini avucuna aldı. "Pansy, tatlım beni iyi dinlemeni istiyorum."

Hermione yutkundu. Dikkatini kadına verdi. Bilmediği bir şey mi vardı? Durum açığa mı çıkmıştı?

"Tatlım, öncelikle ailemize katılmandan dolayı ne kadar mutlu olduğumuzu tekrar etmek istiyorum. Bunları sadece kendi adıma değil, Lucius adına da söylüyorum." Hafifçe gülümsedi. "Draco'nun düşüncelerini ise benden iyi bildiğinden eminim."

Ah! Hermione'nin yanakları alabildiğince kızardı. Elbette, kendi evinde filiz veren bir aşkı görmemesi için kör olması gerekirdi. Sadece başını eğerek bir şeyler mırıldanmaya çabaladı, ama ağzından anlaşılır bir kelime çıkmadı. Narcissa gülümsedi. "Lütfen rahat ol. Lucius ile evlendiğim zamanı hatırlıyorum. Tıpkı şu an senin hissettiğin gibi heyecanlıydım ve endişeliydim de. Fakat kolay olacak."

Neyin kolay olacağını bilemedi Hermione, ama başını salladı. Narcissa diğer tarafa dönüp, özel yapım bir sandığı saygıyla alarak önlerindeki sehpaya koydu ve yine ona döndü. Bu, ortalama elli santim eninde ve aynı yükseklikte, kapağındaki yaldızlı Malfoy kelimesi ışıltıyla parlayan, kenarları altın şeritlerle süslenmiş kadife, siyah bir sandıktı. Hermione sandığa kararsızca baktı. Ne yapması gerekiyordu acaba?

Neyse ki, Narcissa onu bekletmeden sandığa döndü ve incecik kapağını saygıyla kaldırdı. Altından çıkan iki altın halkayı iki eliyle tutup yanlara doğru açtı. Hermione'nin birden ağzı açıldı. Basamak basamak yükselen, yan yana dörder bölme çıkmıştı. Toplamda oluşan sekiz bölmenin her birinde birbirinden parlak, birbirinden göz alıcı, altın, elmas, pırlanta ve başka değerli taşlardan oluşan özenle tasarlanmış bir sürü mücevher ışıldıyordu. Narcissa ona gülümseyerek, ortada kalan kutudan üç tane de çekmece çekti. Yine hepsi kadifenin üzerine yatırılmış harika gerdanlıklara, muhteşem kolyelere, bileziklere yastık görevi yapıyorlardı. Narcissa nihayet ona döndü. "Malfoy aile mücevherleri."

"Bunlar, bunlar çok güzel." diyebildi Hermione. Hayranlıkla iç çekti. Ne kadar olduklarını düşünmek istemiyordu, ama burada bir tarih yattığı kesindi. Şu işlemeler, tasarım, hele şu gerdanlık… Acaba ünlü biri taktı mı diye bile düşündü genç kadın.

Narcissa kısa bir an onun hayranlıkla bakmasına izin verdi. Sonra başını salladı. "Artık onlar senin hayatım."

"Ne?" Genç kadın şokla döndü. "Benim mi? Hayır kesinlikle olmaz."

"Ne demek olmaz? Yeni Mrs. Malfoy olacaksın."

"Ah, hayır!"

"Ah, evet!"

Narcissa, şakayla karışık ona benzer bir tepki verince Hermione elini göğsüne bastırdı. "Bakın, bunları kabul edemem, söz konusu bile olmaz, lütfen, onlar size ait."

Mrs. Malfoy, başını iki yana salladı. "Tatlım, bana ait olan, eşimin de özellikle benim için yaptırdığı başka parçalar var. Hem bazıları zaten senin yaşındaki bir hanım için ağır kaçar. Fakat buradakiler genç bir gelinin takacağı parçalar ve tıpkı yıllar önce bana verildikleri gibi, şimdi ben de sana veriyorum. Yaşın ilerlediğinde bendeki diğer parçaları da alacaksın. Bundan yıllar sonra sen de kendi gelinine ve belki bazılarını da kızına vereceksin tatlım. Anlıyor musun? Şu an kıymetli bir hatırayı devralıyorsun ve bunları gururla taşımanı arzu ederim."

Hermione yutkundu. Buna nasıl bir cevap verilirdi ki? Asla kullanmayacağı kesin olan bir emaneti kabul etmeli miydi? Ya içinden bir şey kaybolursa? Duraklayarak usulca mırıldandı. "Ben, çok teşekkür ederim. Bu benim için gerçekten de büyük bir onur." Başını kaldırdı ve onu dikkatle izleyen kadına baktı. "Yine de bunları Mr. Malfoy'un kasasında saklasak iyi olur kanaatindeyim."

Narcissa onun endişeli haline hafifçe gülerken, Hermione de mecalsizce gülümsedi.

* * *

"Pekâlâ, Draco, bizi böyle acele bir şekilde niye burada topladın bakalım?" Sirius, koltukta arkasına yaslandı. Remus'un ofisindeydiler. Remus şimdi içki servisi yapmıştı ve üç adam dikkatle Draco'yu izliyorlardı. Draco, rahat görünen Sirius'a, ciddi bir şekilde bekleyen Remus'a ve merak ettiği açıkça belli olan James'e birer bakış atıp arkasına yaslandı.

"Remus'la konuştuğumda bana yeni bir şaka olmadığını söylemişti-"

"Ah, gene mi bu konu?" diye sözünü kesti Sirius. "Daha kaç kere yemin edeceğim?"

Sızlanışına hepsi gülerken, Remus ona parmağını salladı. "İşte böyle dostum, yalancı çoban hikâyesi. Bir gün nihayet doğru söylersin, ama kimse inanmaz."

"Ama yemin ederim doğru söylüyorum." Sirius gerçekten üzgün görünüyordu.

Hepsi yine güldü ve Draco elini kaldırdı. "Tamam, Sirius, hiç beklenmedik bir kaynaktan bu konuda doğrulama aldığım için sana inanıyorum."

Sirius'un yüzü aydınlanırken, bu sefer merakla eğildi. "Hangi kaynak?"

"Anlatacağım." Draco, Pansy'nin arkadaşına gittiği anı kısaca açıklayıp, ertesi gün de Harry'nin alışveriş davasıyla Pansy ile karşılaşmasını ve oradaki sarı elbise olayını anlattığında üç adamın da ağızları açık kaldı.

"Pes diyorum." Remus başını salladı.

"Ayarlasak bu kadar olmazdı." Sirius bir kahkaha attı.

James düşünceli bir ifadeyle olaya başka açıdan yaklaştı. "Yani tüm gece dalgın olmasının sebebi buydu?"

Draco başını salladı. "Evet, ama bitmedi." Hepsi dinlemeye geçince, tereddüt etti. "Bu kadar detaya inmem gerekli mi bilmiyorum, ama geçenlerde biz Harry'nin ilgisini çekebilecek kadın tipi hakkında konuşuyorduk." Onlara bir bakış attı. "Bazı sırları anlatmak istemem."

Remus güldü. James de hafifçe gülümserken, Sirius kahkaha attı. "Canlı, neşeli, zeki, hareketli, eğlenmeyi seven, muzip ve kıpır kıpır kızları seviyor." Eğilip Draco'ya göz kırptı. "Sen yola çıkarken, biz dönüyorduk evlat."

Draco dayanamayarak güldü. "Bazen beni deli ediyorsunuz."

Hepsi sırıtırken, James elini salladı. "Nasıl büyük yöneticiler olduk diye sorsana!"

"Tamam tamam." Draco ellerini kaldırdı. "Sizinle başa çıkılmaz."

"Harry'nin kadın tipine dönelim mi?" diye gülümsedi Remus.

"Dönelim." Draco başını salladı. "Harry kızı beğenmiş."

"Ooo!"

"Vay!"

"Hımm."

Draco üçüne baktı. "Adam gibi tepki versenize!"

Hepsi hafifçe güldüler. James eğildi. "Harry bunu kendisi mi söyledi, Draco?"

Genç adam başını salladı. James düşünürken, Sirius atıldı. "Kız kimmiş? Kimlerdenmiş? Tanıyor muyuz? Buralı mı, yabancı mı?"

"Yavaş Sirius." Remus onu susturdu. Draco'ya döndü. "Harry, sarı elbise yüzünden kızı dikkat çekici bulmuş olabilir."

"Ben de öyle düşündüm Remus, ama o elbisenin rengi önemli değildi dedi."

"Hımm, bu ciddi." Remus James'a bir göz attı. James ellerini önünde kavuşturdu. "Pansy'den arkadaşını çağırmasını rica ettin mi?"

Draco bir kez daha onları bu kadar iyi tanıdıkları için gözlerini devirdi ama James'e başını salladı. "Ettim, ama şehirden ayrılmış."

"O zaman burada yaşamıyor."

"Galiba. Çok da detay sormadım, sorguya çekiyor görünmek istememiştim."

"Kızın adı neymiş?" Sirius ellerini iki yana açtı. "İki dakikada bulabilirdik."

"Açıkçası bunu da sormadım."

"Hey evlat!" dedi Sirius kaşlarını çatarak. "Seni hiç de iyi yetiştirmemişiz."

"Üstelemek istemedim Sirius." Draco ona bir bakış attı. "Hem onu bunu bırakın. Size bunu anlatıyorum, çünkü bu şaka bir daha tekrarlanmayacak. Konuyu da kapatacaksınız, anlaşıldı mı?"

Remus başını salladı. "Zaten öyle bir niyetimiz yoktu, Draco."

James de onaylayarak ekledi. "Fazlası kabak tadı verirdi, ama son seferi bizim dışımızda gelişmiş."

Draco'nun gözleri Sirius'a döndü. "Tamam." dedi Sirius. "Başka şaka yok, o zaman da demiştim ve yapmadım."

"Bu konuda tek kelime de etmeyeceksiniz."

Hepsi tekrar söz verirken, James mırıldandı. "Nasıl bir kızmış Draco? Esmer, sarışın falan?"

Draco ona bakarken, James yanıtı adeta gözlerinde okudu. Draco başını salladı. "Kızıl saçlı."

Erkekler bakıştı ve bilmiş bilmiş gülümsediler.

"Babasının oğlu." dedi Sirius.

* * *

Hermione gözüne yapıştırmaya çabaladığı bir farı ziyan ettikten sonra söylenerek içini çekti. İçeri geçip yüzünü yıkadı ve dev banyo aynasına bir bakış attı. Pansy telefonunu yine açmamıştı. Neler oluyordu? Monique ile konuştuğunda asistan son derece sakindi. Yani ortada bir sorun olmaması gerekti, değil mi? Fakat kafasına takılıyordu işte. Geri dönüp yatağına oturdu. Yan tarafta bir gövde kıpırdandı. Hermione dönüp köpeğe baktı. Köpek başını iyice yana eğip, dili dışarıda onu izledi. Genç kız kafasını sallayarak hayvanı süzdü. Zorlukla görünen gözlere doğru eğildi. "Bence senin iyi bir kuaföre ihtiyacın var, biliyor musun? Her yerin saç."

Hev hev.

"Evet, ben de öyle dedim." diye omuzlarını kaldırdı Hermione. Köpek uzanıp burnunu yaladı. "Iyk. Düşes, bunu yapmak zorunda mısın?" Köpeği ittirince hayvan, oyun oynama heyecanı ile yuvarlandı. Hermione kafasını sallayarak söylendi.

"Yatağımı tüy içinde bırakıyorsun. Kafana bir bone taksana. Eminim, o özel tasarımcın, sana bir bone falan yapmıştır." Köpek sevinçle kuyruğunu sallayınca gözlerini devirerek güldü. Uzanıp tüylü kafayı yatağa bastırdı ve birkaç dakika onunla oynayarak mutlu olmasını sağladı.

Saate bir göz atıp telaşla kalktı ve makyajını tamamlamak için ayna karşısına geçti. Bu sefer farı çok dikkatle yapıştırıp, sonuçtan memnun bir şekilde kendine bir göz attı ve kirpiklerini dikkatle boyadıktan sonra dudaklarına şeftali rengi bir ruj sürdü. Makyajını kontrol edip, hizmetçi ile istettiği zümrüt küpelerini kulaklarına taktı. Koyu yeşil yanardöner kıyafeti, aslında siyah gibi görünüyordu. Yeşil rengi sadece hareket ettikçe çıkan ışıltılardan belli oluyordu. Hermione kıyafeti beğeniyle süzdü. Kulaklarındaki damla zümrütler elbisesini tamamlamıştı. Bileğine de kalın zümrüt bir bilezik takarak giyinmeyi bitirdi ve derin bir nefes alarak aşağıya indi.

Draco Malfoy, merdivenlerin sonunda babası ile konuşuyordu. Onu görünce konuşmayı kesti ve gözlerini genç kadının gözlerine dikti. Lucius, hafif bir tebessümle gülümseyerek, oğlunun genç kadını karşılamasını izledi. Draco genç kadını usulca öpünce, Hermione kızararak gözlerini genç adamın babasına çevirdi. Lucius, ortadan çekilmesi gerektiğini düşünerek, onlara ilerledi. Genç kadını yanağından öptü. "Harika görünüyorsun, Pansy."

"Teşekkür ederim, Mr. Malfoy."

"Lucius." diye düzeltti adam. "Size iyi eğlenceler dilerim." Oğlunu da selamlayıp uzaklaşırken, Draco genç kadına döndü ve bu sefer onu kollarına aldı ve dudaklarından öptü. Hermione gülümsedi. Kol kola dışarı çıktılar. Dışarıda limuzini gören Hermione soru dolu bakışlarını genç adama çevirdi. "Ferrari yok mu? Ya da Bat-şey öteki?" Adını hatırlayamamıştı. Az kalsın batmobil diyecekti. Tanrım, ne düşünürdü kim bilir?

Draco gülümseyerek, kapıyı tutup onları bekleyen şoförü selamladı. Genç kadının kulağına eğildi. "O kadar yol, direksiyona değil, sana sarılmak istedim."

Hermione gülerken, Draco da güldü ve yola çıktılar.

* * *

Tamarind, Michelin yıldızlı, sayılı Hint restoranlarından biriydi. Gizli bir girişten aşağı inen merdivenler, gemiyi andıran muhteşem bir dekoru olan yaldızlı bir bodrum katına açılıyordu. Hermione hayranlıkla çevresine bakındı. Hindistan mutfağının en güzel örneklerini sergileyen restoran, egzotik atmosferi, kusursuz servisi ve altından büyük sütunları ile görülmeye değerdi. Restoranın şık, altınla yaldızlanmış, kahve bronz dekoru genç kadının çok hoşuna gitmişti. Yerlerine doğru ilerlerken, masada iki kişinin zaten oturduğunu gördüler. Harry Potter gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı. Yanında toz mavi, uzun elbiseli, siyah saçlı bir kadın vardı. Tanışma merasimi kısa sürdü. Hermione, Cho Chang'i selamladı. Birbirlerine gülümsediler ve oturdular. Havadan sudan birkaç dakika sohbet ettiler. Garson yaklaşırken, Draco, dönüp genç kadına gülümsedi. "Hint mutfağı denedin mi?"

Hermione bir an durakladı ve başını olumsuzca salladı. "Çevremde hiç bilen biri olmadı. Yani denemedim."

"İlginç!" dedi genç adam. "O kadar yer gezmişsin bir de."

"Hindistan'a gitmedim ki." diye şakacı bir şekilde savundu genç kadın kendini. Harry ve Cho gülerken, masumca Draco'ya gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"İyi tamam, sen kazandın." diye sırıttı Draco. "Ama benimle iyi geçin. Tavsiyeleri benden alacaksın. Aç kalabilirsin."

Hermione gözleri kısık bir şekilde ona somurttuktan sonra, Harry ve Cho'yu işaret etti. "Onlar beni aç bırakmaz."

İkisi yine gülerken, Harry onayladı. "Bırakmayız." Draco da başını sallayarak elini uzatıp genç kadının yanağını okşadı. "Sanki ben bırakırım da." Hermione pembeleşti.

"Sipariş verelim mi?" dedi Harry onlara gülümseyerek.

Draco menüyü açarken, genç kadına bilgi verdi. "Burası aynı zamanda mükemmel bir şarap listesine sahiptir." Şarap konusunda Harry ile ikisi tartışmaya başladılar. Cho, Harry'nin yanından ona klasik bir 'erkekler!' diyen bakış atınca Hermione güldü. Nihayet iki erkek şaraba karar verince onlara dönüp fikirlerini sormayı akıl ettiler. Cho da Hermione gibi kırmızı tercih etti ve markayı onlara bıraktı. Sonra sıra yemeklere geldi. Draco Hermione'nin tatması için, her şeyden biraz sipariş etmeye hevesli görünüyordu, ama genç kadın abartmaması için onu ikaz etti. Yine de söylediklerinden anladığı kadarıyla Draco epey bir şeyler sipariş etmişti. Genç adam ona dönüp güldü. "Burada hem siparişimizi verir, hem de diğer her şeyden ortaya alırız, çünkü bir sürü lezzet var. Böyle hoşumuza gidiyor." Genç kadın anlayarak başını salladı. İçkileri gelince de yudumlayarak sohbet etmeye başladılar.

"Bir akşam tiyatroya gidelim." dedi Cho. Hermione'ye eğildi. "Erkeklere bırakırsak kültürel bir şey yapamayız tatlım."

Hermione gülerken, Draco alınmış bir tavırla başını salladı. "Tiyatroya gitmeyi biz de biliyoruz, ama tiyatroda Pansy'yle dans edemem ki."

Hermione'nin şarabı boğazına kaçarken, Harry ve Cho güldüler. Draco genç kadına sırıtarak peçete uzattı. "Öbür hafta için rezervasyon yaptırayım o zaman. Hangi oyunlar var öğrenirim."

"Hayaletsiz bir yer olsun." Cho dalga geçti. Hermione gülümsedi. Cho ona baktı. "Sen biliyor musun hikâyeleri?"

Hermione yine gülerek başını salladı. "Okumuştum." Aslında buralıyım ve çok iyi bilirim diyemezdi herhalde. Yoksa her İngiliz çok iyi bilirdi ki, Londra'daki tiyatroların pek çoğu hayaletleriyle ünlüydü. Hatta aralarında en ünlüleri Garrick ile Duke of York's'a dadanmış olan iki hayaletti. Garrick'in ağır bir havası vardı ve yüzyılın başında burada yöneticilik yapmış olan Arthur Bourchier'in hayaleti ziyaretlerini hiç aksatmamasıyla ünlüydü. Bourchier eleştirmenlerden nefret ederdi; o yüzden pek çok insan onun hâlâ eleştirmenleri ürkütüp kaçırdığına inanırdı. Duke of York's Tiyatrosu'nu mesken tutan hayaletse, çabuk öfkelenen biri olarak tanınan ve 1890'larda aktris menajerliği yapan Violet Melnotte'di.

Cho ona başını salladı. Harry'ye ters bir bakış atıp Draco'ya döndü. "Hayaletsiz lütfen." İki erkek de gülünce, bir şey anlamayan Hermione'ye döndü. "Bu ikisi," İki adamı işaret etti. "Hayaletli bir tiyatro seçip, biraz da doğaçlamayı severler de."

Hermione durumu anlayıp kahkahayı patlatırken, Harry'ye sırıtan Draco ona göz kırparak Cho'ya söz verdi. Sonra sohbet devam etti. Hermione, bu restoranın bol ödüllü olduğunu öğrenince içinden burayı deneyebildiği için sevindi. Aslında yeni yerler keşfetmeyi çok severdi o. Eve döndüğünde, Ginny ile birlikte cesaret denemeleri yapmaya içinden söz verdi. Belki lüks bir kulübe gidemezlerdi, ama iş yerinin arka caddesinde açılan ve sürekli gördükleri kulübe gitmeyi erteleyip durmayı bir yana bırakabilirlerdi. Belki yeni yemekler, yeni mutfaklar da keşfedebilirlerdi. Hatta belki –genç kadının boğazına bir yumru tıkandı- Ginny ile paraşütle bile atlayabilirdi. Draco'yu unutmasına yardım edecekse dört bin metre yükseklikten atlamaya cesaret ederdi. Fakat her ne yaparsa yapsın yanı başındaki adamın görüntüsünün onu izleyeceğini biliyordu. Eline değen bir elle başını kaldırdığında, aklından kolay kolay çıkamayacak olan bir diğer şeyle; kurşuni gözlerle karşılaştı. Genç adam ona soran bakışlarla bakıyordu. Hermione kendini toplamaya çalıştı. Zorlukla da olsa gülümsedi ve elini tutan eli sıkıca kavradı. O sırada yemekleri geldi. Masa donatılırken, Draco onu göz ucuyla süzdü, ama genç kadının ilgisi tabaklara yoğunlaşmıştı.

Draco, genç kadının birden parıldamaya başlayan gözlerinden bir sorun olduğunu fark etmişti. Genç kadın birdenbire dalmıştı. Kafasının içinden neler geçiyordu bilmiyordu, ama o gözleri hafifçe dolacak şekilde hüzünlenmişti. Zorlukla yutkunması da bir sorun olduğuna işaret ediyordu. Ne olduğunu bilmiyordu, ama genç kadını üzen şey ne ise elini uzatıp yakalamak ve söküp atmak istiyordu. Fakat bunu yapamadığı için çaresizce uzanıp genç kadının eline dokunmuştu. Birden toparlanan Pansy, ona dönerek elini kavrayınca gülümsedi. O sırada servis gelince genç kadının yüz ifadesi de değişti. Draco'nun içi az da olsa rahatladı, çatal bıçağını alır almaz ona döndü. "Bu Malai Tikka, bak bakalım tadına!"

Hermione ona uzatılan ufak parçayı yedikten sonra ağzındaki zencefilli tavuk tadına bayıldığını fark etti. "Bu enfes."

"Seveceğini biliyordum. Baharatla marine edilmiş tavuk, kakule, kişniş, krem peynir ve birkaç da bilmediğim şey."

Hepsi güldü. Harry eğildi. "Bilmiyorsan kesin Garam Masala vardır." Diğerleri gülerken, Harry Hermione'ye açıkladı. "En meşhur baharat karışımı."

"Hımm."

Draco değişik tür bir ekmek uzattı. "Bunun adı Nan. Dene!" Hermione bir parçasını ısırdığında gözleri açıldı. Çok hoş, yumuşacık bir ekmekti. Ama… "Sarımsaklı bu."

Hepsi tekrar güldü. Draco başını salladı. "Evet. Sarımsaklı Nan. Hint mutfağında birkaç çeşit ekmek var. Chapati, Roti ve Puri var ayrıca. Onlar da güzel. Ama Nan bir başka güzel geliyor."

Hermione dikkatle dinlerken, "Tamam, sıra benim yemeğimde." diyen Cho ona tabağını işaret etti. Hermione Cho'nun kestiği bir parça eti çatalıyla aldı ve gözleri açıldı. "Ağızda dağılıyor."

"Kesinlikle." dedi Cho. "Tandoori. Tandırda pişiriliyor ve mükemmel bir sosu var."

Hermione yalanarak kendi tabağına döndü. Etli karışıma bir bakıp harika kokusunu içine çekti ve hemen davrandı. Ağzı hafiften yanmaya başladı. Üç çift gözün üstünde olduğunu görünce durakladı, ama lokmasını yutmayı başardı. "Ne oldu?"

"Hımm, acı seviyor." diye belirtti Harry.

"Evet, harika." diye güldü Draco. Hermione hafifçe gülüp yemeğine döndü. Hint mutfağına bayılmıştı. Masadaki değişik seçeneklerden ufak ufak almaya başladı. Çok heyecanlanmıştı. Ne var ne yok öğrenmek için içi gidiyordu, hatta bu konuda bir kitap bulup okumalıydı. Sonra Ginny ile her şeyi tek tek denerlerdi. Draco ona yemeklerden bahsetmeye başlamıştı. Dum Biryani, Aloo Banda, Makhmali Seekh, Tavuk Tikka, Kashmiri, Barfi, Jalebi, Kuzu Massala… Hepsine başını sallayıp durdu, ama bu iş en kolay deneyimle öğrenilirdi. Şimdilik şu et ve tavuk yemeklerine bayılmıştı, bu ona bir süre yeterdi. Ne de olsa, Tamarind'e bir daha gelmek gibi bir şansı olmayacaktı. Düşünmeyi bir kenara bırakıp gecenin tadını çıkarmaya koyuldu.

* * *

Ertesi gün, sabahı ona gönderilen katalogları tarayarak geçirdikten sonra, bu sefer davetiye modellerini seçmek amacıyla Narcissa ile çay içmek için aşağı iniyordu. Bunu ona borçluydu. Çünkü kadın onları bahçe sarmaş dolaş gördüğü andan beri -belki de Draco'nun da etkisi var mıdır bilinmez ama- düğün hazırlıklarının büyük kısmını üstlenmişti. Lockhart ile kendisi görüşüyor, sadece Hermione'ye ne istediğini Lockhart gibi sonu gelmez laf salataları yaparak değil, birkaç basit cümle ile soruyor ve sonra onları rahatsız etmeden işine dönüyordu. Hermione Narcissa'nın mutlu olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Oğlunun mutluluğu onun da gözlerinin ışıldamasına yol açıyordu ve kendiliğinden her şeyle ilgilenmeye başlamıştı. Tüm bunlardan dolayı ona minnet duyan Hermione, kendisine bazen zor gelse de, Narcissa'nın hiçbir ricasını geri çevirmiyordu.

Tam merdivenlerden indiğinde dikkatini merdivenlerin bitiminde dimdik oturmuş adeta onu bekliyor görünen Düşes çekti. Birden durup gülmekten kendini alamadı. Bu sevimli tüy torbası, her nereye gitse badi badi adımlarla onu izler olmuştu.

Düşes başını yana eğip boncuk gibi gözleriyle ona baktı. Hermione muzipçe bir reverans yaptı köpeğe. "Majesteleri izin verir mi acaba? Çaya bekleniyorum da."

Hafif bir gülüş duyunca kalbi çarparak döndü. Draco Malfoy, sağ omuzu ile kapıya yaslanmış, ellerini ceplerine sokmuş, yüzünde yarı alaycı bir tebessümle onu seyrediyordu. Hermione, eteklerini bırakırken, yanaklarına bir kırmızılık hücum etti. Köpekle şakalaşmanın sırası mıydı yani? Öyle majesteleri falan… Of Hermione! Aferin sana!

Draco Malfoy, genç kadının yüzünün kızarması ile daha fazla gülümsedi. O tarafa ilerleyip, "Eh, majesteleri izin verirse, belki bugünkü çaya ben de katılabilirim." diyerek köpeğe sırıttı. Olan biteni zerre umursamayan köpek, kuyruğunu sallayarak havladı. Draco genç kadına gülümseyerek kolunu uzatınca, Hermione yutkunarak kabul etti. Ancak koluna girmek için uzandığı an kendini Draco'nun kollarında buldu. Draco nihayet dudaklarını geri çektiğinde Hermione nefes nefese sordu. "Evde ne işin var senin?"

"Seni özledim." Draco geri çekildi. "Gideyim mi?"

"Hayır."

"Öyleyse sorun yok." Tekrar onu öperken, Hermione ellerini ipeksi sarı saçların arasına soktu. Genç adamın dudaklarına açlıkla yanıt verirken birden nereye gittiğini hatırladı ve itiraz etmeye çabaladı. Draco'nun dudaklarından da bir itiraz koptu.

"Draco annen beni bekliyor."

"Tamam, biliyorum ve ben de geliyorum." İkisi gülüşerek Narcissa'nın salonuna ilerlediler. Mrs. Malfoy, oğlunu görünce kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Senin de katılmana sevindim hayatım. Gelin bakalım!"

Yan yana oturdular ve iki koca kutu dolusu davetiye örneğine bakmak için kendilerini hazırladılar. Çay servisinden sonra tek tek hepsini gözden geçirmeye başladıklarında, Hermione akşam yemeğine yetişemeyeceklerini düşündü. Fakat sıkıntısını Draco çabucak geçirdi. Genç adam her davetiye ile ilgili yorum yapıyor, bazılarını ise 'asla olmaz' diyerek kutuya geri fırlatıveriyordu. Arada gülüşerek, arada Narcissa'nın uyarıları ile bazılarından vazgeçerek, birkaç seçeneği birleştirip bir davetiye oluşturmayı başardılar. Narcissa'nın önerdiği davetiye, aslında oldukça şıktı, hakkını yememek gerekiyordu. Hermione kendisine kalsa sade bir şey seçeceğini biliyordu, ama bir Malfoy söz konusu iken bu pek de mümkün değildi ve kadının seçtiği davetiye de gerçekten asil bir görünüm sunuyordu.

Narcissa iki ayrı davetiyeyi keserek yeni bir tane oluşturmuştu. Üçüncü bir davetiye ise zarf için fon oluşturacaktı. Davetiyenin altın rengi olması kararlaştırılmıştı. Dışındaki zarf büyük ebatta, parlak lacivertten hazırlanacaktı ve altın saçaklı bir kordonla, tam ortadan gösterişli bir şekilde bağlanacaktı. İçinden çıkan davetiye altından hazırlanacaktı. Bir taraftaki kapak diğerinin üstüne gelecekti ve taç gibi süslü bir şekli olacaktı. Açıldığında kabartma dantel zeminden davetiye ve ufak elips kabartmaların içinde isimler yer alacaktı. Gerçekten de insanın alıp, koleksiyonuna koyacağı türden bir davetiye olacaktı.

"Eh!" diye gerindi Draco. "Biraz dolaşmak için bize izin verir misin anne?"

Narcissa'nın memnun gülümsemesiyle odadan ayrıldılar. Draco elini beline dolayınca Hermione ona sokuldu. "Memnun kaldın mı?"

"Harika." dedi Hermione. "Annenin kusursuz bir zevki var zaten." Durakladı. "Bu düğün epey pahalıya çıkacak, değil mi?"

Draco ona şöyle bir baktı. "Paranın bir önemi yok, biliyorsun."

Hermione içini çekti. Draco'nun ona hâlâ dikkatle baktığını görünce de olayı şakaya vurmaya karar verdi. Elini göğsüne götürüp trajik bir tavır takındı. "İşte sorun da bu ya! Ne derler bilmiyor musun? Her büyük servetin ardında bir suç gizliymiş."

"Balzac." dedi Draco kahkaha atarak. Hermione güldü. Draco kulağına eğildi. "Sizinkinde var mı?"

"Eee-şey-" dedi Hermione tereddütle. "En ufak bir fikrim yok." Öyle masum bir tonla konuşmuştu ki, Draco muzipçe güldü. "Tamam, bizimkinde olmadığından ben eminim Pansy. İşlerimizin yasal olduğundan emin olabilirsin."

"Hımm," dedi Hermione fısıldayarak. "Bu evde zindan falan yok yani?" Şöyle bir etrafa bakındı.

Draco'nun kaşları hayretle kalktı. "Bunu da nereden çıkardın?"

Genç kadın burnunu kırıştırdı. "Eski bir Agatha Christie'de okumuştum da."

Draco yine kahkaha atarken, Hermione gülümsedi. Bunu komik bulması ferahlatıcıydı.

* * *

Yemek başladığında Hermione hoş olmayan bir haberle karşılaştı.

"Bir davet aldık tatlım." Narcissa peçetesi ile dudaklarına dokundu. Draco dikkatini ona yöneltti. "Talbot'lardan. Daha doğrusu genç Maureen Talbot'dan." Hermione'ye bir bakış attı. Genç kadın ise çatalını elinde sıkarken çoktan gerilmişti bile. O siyah saçlı kadının vazgeçmeyeceğini tahmin etmeliydi. "Piknik yapacaklarmış. Bizi de davet ediyorlar."

Draco Hermione'ye döndü. "Davet edildiysek gitmeliyiz, ama eğer sen istemezsen-"

Hermione ona tatlı tatlı güldü. "Gitmemiz gerekiyorsa elbette gideceğiz. Değil mi?" Dönüp Narcissa'ya baktı. Soru dolu bakışlara gülümseyerek yanıt verdi kadın. Gelin adayının her fırsatta ona danışması çok hoşuna gidiyordu.

"Hep birlikte gitmeliyiz." Lucius gülümsedi.

"Harika." Dışarıdan kendisi de gülümsemişti, ama yanaklarının gerildiğini hissetti. Şimdi bu Maureen denilen kadınla uğraşması gerekecekti. Sonra yavaşça nefes alarak yemeğine döndü. Ama Draco ile araları iyiydi değil mi? Yani Maureen ne kadar çabalasa da elleri boş kalacaktı. Başını kaldırıp Draco'ya baktığında genç adamın cesaret verici bir tavırla gülümsediğini fark etti ve o da gülümsedi. Birden Maureen Talbot'u umursamadığını fark etti. Belki kendisi gittikten sonra genç adamı alabilirdi, ama şu anda Draco onundu.

* * *

"Hoş geldiniz, hoş geldiniz!" James gülerek konuklarını selamladı. Harry tam arkasındaydı.

"Hoş bulduk," diye gülümseyen Remus, Lily'yi öptü. "Mmm, muhteşem kokuyor, Lily."

"Sağ ol Remus."

"Tüm gün rosto sayıkladı." Dora öpmek için uzanan James'e yanağını uzattı.

"Elbette sayıklayacağım. Kurt gibi açım." Remus karısına melek gibi bir bakış attı. Dora sevgiyle gülümsedi. "Sen hep açsın, tatlım."

James ve Harry de gülerken, Lily küçük Lupin'e eğildi. "Merhaba Teddy. Ria seni görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu tatlım." Teddy biraz zorlukla öpülmeye izin verirken, kapı bir kez daha açıldı.

"Potter'larda akşam yemeği! Harika!" diyen siyah saçlı, yakışıklı adam içeri girdiğinde, Remus gözlerini devirdi. "Herkes buradaymış demek! Kuzen!" Dora'yı öptü. Harry'nin omzuna vurdu ve Lily'ye ilerledi. "Lily tatlım, yemin ederim, her geçen gün güzelleşiyorsun." Lily gülerek sarılmasına izin verdi. Fakat James kaşlarını çatarak, onu işaret parmağıyla tehdit etti. "Hey, o kadın benim!"

Sirius, Lily'nin kahkahaları arasında ellerini kaldırıp geriledi. "Yemedik dostum. Tamam." Lily'ye çapkınca eğildi ve esrarengiz bir tavırla fısıldar gibi yaptı. "Sonra konuşuruz tatlım."

"Lily onu dinleme!" James karısına yaklaştı.

"Dostum, sakin ol! Tamamen masumca merhaba dedim."

"Ben senin masum merhabalarını bilirim."

Remus ve Harry sırıtırken, Lily ve Dora gülerek iki dostun her zamanki atışmasını zevkle izliyorlardı.

"Sana güven olmaz." diyerek korumacı bir tavırla karısını arkasına saklayan James, arkadaşına kötü numarası yapan bir bakış atınca hepsi kahkahalara gömüldü. James gülmekten kırılan karısına sıkıca sarıldı. "Seni korumak benim görevim tatlım."

Lily eliyle onu iteleyerek azarladı. "Melodram yapma!"

"Ama tatlım," dedi James bu sefer kırılmış numarasıyla. "Ben şövalyelik yapıyorum, sense beni azarlıyorsun. Kalbimi kırıyorsun."

Gülüşmeler arasında Lily uzandı ve kocasını öptü. "Benim cesur şövalyem." James Sirius'a zafer bakışı atınca, Sirius başını iki yana salladı. "Kadınlar!"

"Remus!" Ufak çığlıkla birlikte Remus döndü ve kızıl saçlı bir gövde kucağına atladı.

"Merhaba küçüğüm!" Remus ona sıkıca sarılırken, Ria onu yanağından öptü.

"Alınıyorum ama-" dedi Sirius küskün küskün. "Tüm kızıl saçlılar diğer erkeklere gidiyor."

"Hey!" diye kaş çattı James.

"Senin çekiciliğin burada sökmüyor Sirius." diye güldü Dora.

"Görürüz bakalım söküyor mu sökmüyor mu?" Sirius, Remus'un kucağındaki ufaklığa döndü ve tatlı tatlı gülümsedi.

"Sirius!" Ufaklık hemen aşağı indi. Bir sarılma seansı daha yaşandıktan hemen sonra, küçük kız ilgisini hızla Teddy'ye çevirince büyükler güldü. "Teddy, bir ejderham var, hem de dişleri bile var, biliyor musun?"

"Nerede?" dedi Teddy merakla.

"Yukarıda, gel bak." Küçük kız oğlanı kolundan çekiştirdi, ama merdivenlerin ucunda durdu. "Gel Fang, gel oğlum!"

"Fang?" dedi Remus şaşkınlıkla. Diğerlerine döndü. "Evinizin yeni bir sakini mi var?"

James ve Harry gülmeye başlayıp, Lily gözlerini devirince hepsi beklentiyle baktılar. Nihayet James gülmeyi keserek odayı işaret etti. "Anlatırım."

Yemek odasında masaya oturduklarında, Remus'un bakışları Harry'yi işaret etti ve James'e döndü. Sirius da anında işareti fark ederken üç adam sadece bakıştılar. James başını salladı. Diğerleri gülümsedi. Bir yandan hizmetçiler servis yaparken de James anlatmaya başladı. "Fang, Ria'nın köpeği."

"Ha?" dedi Sirius şaşkınca.

Harry güldü. James öne eğildi ve sır veriyormuş gibi fısıldadı. "Görünmez köpeği."

"Haa!" Bu sefer Sirius anlamış bir ses çıkarırken, sırıtmaya başladı. Remus da hafifçe güldü. "Gerçeğine hayır mı dedin?"

"Eh, biraz öyle." diye omuz silkti James. "Sorumluluk öğrenene kadar, hayvan almayacağımızı söyledim."

"O da çözümü kendi buldu." diye ekledi Harry.

"Sinir bozucu." dedi Lily.

"Bence değil." diye karısına baktı James. "Bu köpeğe hiç karşı değilim. Temiz ve ucuz."

Hepsi gülerken, Lily gözlerini devirdi. "Sabahtan akşama kadar görünmez bir köpekle yaşayan sen değilsin."

"Hadi Lily, ne kadar zor olabilir ki?" Sirius sırıttı.

Lily ona yan yan baktı. "Hafta sonunda Ria ile vakit geçirmeni rica edeceğim o zaman Sirius. Ve Fang ile tabi ki."

"Hiç sakıncası yok." diye güldü Sirius.

"Harika." diyen Lily, Dora ile göz göze geldi. İkisi hiç konuşmadan hafif bir tebessümle ortak bir düşünceyi paylaştılar. Erkeklerin 'anne' kavramını bu kadar basit sanmaları her zaman komik gelirdi onlara. Lily dönüp hizmetçiden çocukları masaya çağırmasını istedi. Harry o sırada konuştu.

"Sirius emin misin?"

"Ne kadar kötü olabilir ki?" dedi Sirius. "Hem daha önce de Ria ile vakit geçirdim."

"Evet, haftada bir, günde bir saat falan." Lily alay etti.

"Tüm günümü vermeye söz veriyorum." diye bonkörce davrandı Sirius.

Harry ve James sırıtırken, Lily keyifle öne eğildi. "Dora birlikte dışarıda yiyebiliriz o zaman."

"Harika bir fikir."

"Baba, Ria'nın ejderhasını gördün mü?" Teddy içeri girmişti. Hemen ardından Ria geliyordu.

"Hayır, oğlum görmedim." diye oğluna gülümsedi Remus. Teddy yüzünün biçimini annesinden almıştı, ama saçlarının rengi ve ağırbaşlı tavrı babasının kopyasıydı. Teddy yerine geçerken, Ria havaya dönüp söylendi. "Biliyorum Fang, ama önce yemek yemeliyim."

Lily sabırsız bir tavırla kocasına bakınca, James idareyi ele aldı. "Ria, yemeğe oturmanı rica ediyorum. Eminim Fang anlayacaktır. Lütfen köpeğine mutfağa gitmesini söyle hemen."

Ria babasına dönüp masum bir yüz ve üzüntülü gözlerle yalvardı. "Ama Fang beni bırakmak istemiyor baba. Hiç yaramazlık yapmayacağına söz verirse kalabilir mi? Lütfeenn!"

"Tamam." dedi James sabırla. "Ama yemek sırasında taşkınlık istemiyorum."

"Peki." Küçük kız masaya geçerken, konuklar onu gülümseyerek izlediler. Ria'nın gözleri hemen yere çevrildi ve bir şeylere gülümsedi.

Yemeğe başlayıp, sohbete devam ettiler. Ta ki, Fang onları rahatsız edene dek.

"ARIANA POTTER!" Lily, kızına meşhur bakışı ile bakıyordu. Küçük kız sandalyesinde sindi. "Yemeği yere dökmek de ne demek küçük hanım?"

"Dökmedim ki anne."

"Bu yerdeki kuşkonmazlar da oraya uçtu herhalde."

Konuklar yüz ifadelerine hâkim olmaya çabalarken, Ria masum bir tavırla omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Ama Fang onları çok seviyor."

"Ben köpeklerin et yediğini sanıyordum, ama nedense seninki hep yeşil şeyleri yiyor."

Ria hararetle başını salladı. "Onlara bayılıyor anne."

Annesi derin derin iç geçirirken, masadakiler daha fazla dayanamayarak gülmeye başladı. Lily hafiften sırıtan bilmiş kızına baktı ve gülümseyerek hizmetçiye işaret etti. "Myrtle, lütfen küçük kızımın tabağına bol bol kuşkonmaz koyar mısın? Fang ona hiç yemek bırakmıyor, yazık."

Ria dehşetle annesine dönerken, masadakiler bu sefer tepkisiz kalabilmek için dudaklarını ısırdı. Lily, sakin bir ifadeyle kızına gülümsedi. "Tabağındakilerin hepsi bitecek tatlım. Sen üzülme, ben Fang'a sonra yemek veririm." Remus'a döndü. "Biraz daha rosto, Remus?" Remus, küçük kıza gülümseyen bir bakış atarken başını salladı.

"İtiraz etmem Lily."

Tabağına yığılan yeşilliklere bakan Ria üzüntü dolu gözlerini babasına çevirdi. Fakat babası ona gülümsemekle yetindi. Harry de ona göz kırpıp rostosuna dönünce, yardımın gelmeyeceğini anlayan küçük kız üzüntüyle kuşkonmazları yemeye çabaladı.

Bir saat sonra yetişkinler, salonda kahkahalar içerisinde konuşuyorlardı. "Sonra birden sopa atıp yakalamaya falan başladı." diye güldü Harry. Elini havaya doğru sallayıp hayali bir sopa fırlattı. Hepsi gülerken, Remus başını salladı.

"Ne kadar dayanacağını merak ediyorum."

"Ben de sizin ne kadar dayanacağınızı." diye sırıttı Sirius.

"Eh, hafta sonunu kurtardık." diye güldü Lily.

"Şurası kesin ki," diye lafa girdi James. "Küçük kızım fazlasıyla inatçı. Ama ben de kararlıyım. Bakalım neler olacak göreceğiz."

"Bence bunu yarışa çevirme James." Dora bir yudum içki içti. "Çocuklar bizden daha dayanıklı çıkabiliyor."

"Bunun farkındayım, ama eve bir köpek alırsak, en fazla bir iki ay sonra bir de bakacağım, köpek benim ayakucumda yatıyor." Hepsi sırıtırken, Lily kocasını teselli eder gibi omzunu okşadı.

"Ben bakmam baba, haberin olsun." Harry sırıttı.

"Bak gördün mü?" diye işaret etti James. "Çocukken köpek diye başımın etini yemişti. Sonra ne oldu, hayvancağız bir gün ortadan kayboldu."

"Bir kere onu götürmüşlerdi."

"Nereden biliyorsun oğlum, hayvanı bulamadık ki?"

"Eee, şey öyle sanıyorum." Diğerleri gülümserken, Harry omuz silkti. Hayvan sahibi olmak sorumluluktu gerçekten. Öte yandan çocukların bu isteğini anlayabiliyordu da. Birden güldü. "Mrs. Figg'i anlatsana baba."

Tüm Potter'lar gülmeye başlarken, konuklar merakla bekledi. James başını iki yana salladı. "Bu görünmez köpek işi sadece bizi etkilemedi. Mrs. Figg ilk başlarda bu olaya çok kızdığı için söylenip duruyor, bizi de ufaklığı yanlış bir şeye teşvik etmekle suçluyordu." Susup bir yudum içki içti. "Ama sonra geçen akşam bir baktık ki, sevgili dadımız, bastonu havada koridorda nefes nefese koşuyor, şok içinde ne olduğunu sordum, ama cevap bile veremeyecek kadar sinirli görünüyordu. Durumu Ria açıkladı. Meğersem köpeği kovalamaktaymış. Dediğine göre çok rahatsız ediyormuş."

Topluluktan kahkahalar koptu. Remus başını iki yana sallarken, Sirius deli gibi gülüyordu.

"Galiba sizin çekeceğiniz var." dedi Dora gülmekten yaşaran gözlerini hafifçe silerken.

O sırada Ria, Teddy ile birlikte tekrar kapıda göründü ve annesine somurtkan bir bakış atıp Remus'a sokuldu. Vaftiz babası onu sıkıca kucaklayıp gülerek öptü. Herkesin gülen bakışları ona çevrildi. Sirius, Lily'ye göz kırpıp Ria'ya eğildi. "Şu Fang ile tanışamadık Ria, burada mı?"

"Evet." dedi küçük kız. "Orada." Kapının girişini işaret etti. Sirius kalktı ve o tarafa doğru gitti. Bir dizini yere dayayıp çömeldi ve eli ile hayali köpeğin kafasını okşamaya koyuldu. "Hey Fang! N'aber dostum?" Dönüp Ria'ya sırıttı.

Ria, tatmin olmamış bir bakışla Sirius'a baktı ve kollarını kavuşturdu. "Orası kafası değil."

Bir an öyle kalan Sirius dönüp, havada donan eline baktı ve "Avv!" diyerek hızla geri çekti. Salondan tekrar kahkahalar yükseldi.

* * *

"Tanrıya şükür Pansy!"

"Hey, sakin ol!" Telefonun ucunda Pansy tatlı tatlı güldü. "Otuz beş cevapsız arama biraz fazla değil mi tatlım?"

"Sana bir türlü ulaşamadım, ne yapmamı bekliyordun ki?"

"Teknolojinin bizi rahatsız etmesini istemedik." Kıkırdadı.

"Teknolojinin sizi rahatsız etmesini istemediniz mi?" Hermione delirmek üzereydi. "Pansy Tanrı aşkına! Sen teknoloji olmadan bir saniye yaşayamazsın, neler oluyor sana?"

Yine bir kıkırdama.

Hermione sesini alçalttı. "Pansy, orada yanlış bir iş çevirmiyorsun değil mi?"

"Of, tamam Herm, bir iş çevirdiğim yok, tatilimin son günlerinin tadını çıkarıyordum sadece."

"Telefonun ne zararı vardı size?"

"Imm, şey, annem ve babam dergideki resminizi görmüşlerdi de."

"NEE?"

"Sakin ol, sakin ol. Grup halinde olduğumuza onları ikna ettim."

"Pansy beni deli ediyorsun. Grup halinde bir görüntümüz yoktu."

"Tatlım, ben anneme olayı anlatırken, resme ve fotoğrafçıya öyle bir ateş püskürdüm ki, annem bana kızmayı unutup, teselli bile etti." Bir kahkaha attı.

Hermione gözlerini devirip duraklarken elini alnına koydu. İşte buna inanırdı. Zeytinyağı gibi üste çıkmakta Pansy'nin üstüne yoktu. Pansy annesini ikna ettiyse sorun çıkmayacak demekti. Birden daha rahat nefes almaya başlamıştı. Uzaktaki eve bir bakış attı. Rahat konuşabilmek için birkaç dakika bahçeye kaçmıştı. Duyulma korkusu olmadan konuşulabilecek en uygun yerdi. Evdeki bir pencerenin hafifçe aralandığını fark etmedi. Usulca bahçenin kenarındaki banka çöktü. "Sorun yok diyorsun."

"Her şey yolunda. Endişe etme."

"Hiçbir şey yolunda değil Pansy." Birden sinirlenerek tekrar ayağa kalktı ve volta atmaya başladı. "Burada bir düğün planlanıyor. Bir sürü işle uğraşılıyor. Sahte bir gelinle düğün olmaz biliyorsun değil mi?"

"Az kaldı Herm."

"Umarım." Sıkıntıyla soluyarak durdu. "Söylemem gereken bir şey var." Hızlıca anlattı.

"Sakın o pikniğe şort ve sandaletle gitmeye kalkma!" Pansy'nin sesi çığlık gibi çıkmıştı.

Hermione tatsız tatsız konuştu. "Eh, normal bir piknik olmasını beklemiyordum zaten."

"Tamam," dedi Pansy çabuk çabuk. "Monique sana anlatır. Talbot hakkında dediklerimi de unutma! Adamı yanız bırakmanı bekleyecektir ya da açık açık saldıracaktır. Anladın mı?"

"Tamam." dedi Hermione çabucak. Pansy'ye daha fazla detay anlatmak istemiyordu. Kendini öyle suçlu hissediyordu ki. Arkadaşına durumu açıklayabilmek isterdi, ama ne diyebilirdi ki? 'Pansy senin evleneceğin adama ben âşık oldum, lütfen onunla evlenme' mi? Ne kadar komik.

"Tamam, çıkmam gerekiyor." diyen Hermione sinirli bir şekilde kapattı telefonu. "Piknikmiş." diye sıkıntıyla söylenerek eve doğru yürümeye başladı. Daha kararlaştırılacak şeyler vardı. Draco Malfoy aralık pencereden eve yaklaşan genç kadını düşünceli gözlerle izledi.

* * *

Draco'nun yukarıda onu beklediğini bilen genç kadın, Gladys'in yol göstermesiyle doğu kanadının ortasına kadar geldi. Gladys, ona kapıyı işaret edip çekildi. Hermione yutkunarak kapıyı tıklattı ve 'girin' sesiyle kapıyı açarak içeri girdi. Draco masa başında birtakım kâğıtlara gömülmüş çalışıyordu. Üzerinde siyah rahat bir pantolonla bej rengi bir gömlek vardı. Hermione'yi görünce doğruldu. Genç kadına yaklaşıp gülümseyerek öptü. Hermione de ona gülümsedi ve gözlerini odaya çevirdi. Klasik çalışma masası ve dolapları haricinde, masanın önünde iki deri koltuk duruyordu. Belli ki odada hiçbir şeyin dikkat dağıtmaması hedeflenmişti. O sırada masadaki telefonu çaldı. Draco ekrana bir bakıp başını salladı ve yürüyüp karşıdaki kapıyı açarak genç kadına yer gösterdi. "Ben hemen geliyorum, sen lütfen rahatına bak." O bir diğer kapıdan dışarı çıkarken, Hermione içini çekti ve gösterilen odaya bir adım attı.

Fakat çift kanatlı kapılardan içeri girdiğinde, kontrolünü kaybetti ve hayranlıkla iç geçirmekten kendini alamadı. Bu oda inanılmazdı. Narcissa'nın salonundaki ya da evin görmeyi başarabildiği diğer yerlerindeki ihtişamdan burada eser yoktu. Son derece sade döşenmiş, ama gerçek bir zevkin ürünüydü. Pürüzsüz duvarlarla yüksek tavan aynı, içine biraz bal katılmış bir krem rengindeydi. İki duvara asılmış empresyonist stilde iki tablo, odaya canlı bir hava veriyordu. Tablonun altında kahve bir konsül bulunuyordu. Duvarın köşesine üçgen bir mini bar monte edilmişti. Çikolata renkli brokar divan ve ekru deri kaplı koltuklar birbirini tamamlıyordu. Yere serilmiş toz kahve Aubusson halı ise adeta odanın rahatlığını vurguluyordu. İki yandan tutturulmuş, halı ile takım olan kadife perdelerin hemen altında yere kadar inen, biri aralık duran pencerelerden yemyeşil bahçe görünüyordu.

Hermione yutkunarak, bu odada yaşayabileceğini düşündü. Lüks unutulmamıştı belki, ama rahatlık öylesine ustaca ön plana çıkarılmıştı ki, genç kız iç mimarın elini sıkabilirdi. O sırada Draco geri geldi. "Bağışla, iş. Ofise gitmeyince ofis bana gelmeye başladı."

Hermione de onunla güldü ve odayı işaret etti. "Draco bu oda harika."

"Sevdin mi?"

"Bayıldım."

"Sevindim, mimara bir sürü laf anlatmıştım."

"Bence değmiş, çok sade aslında. Fakat nedense çok şık demek istiyorum, tuhaf değil mi?"

Draco güldü. "Ben de sade istemiştim, fakat mimar biraz şık olsun diye ısrar edip durdu. Sonrasında oda o kadar güzel oldu ki, ikimiz de memnun kaldık."

Genç kadın brokar divana oturdu. "Ben de sade seviyorum. Burada yaşayabilirim." Ağzından çıkan sözle irkildi. "Şey demek istedim ki ben-eee-"

Draco bir kahkaha attı. "Burada yaşayacağız zaten Pansy, rahat ol. Ama ne demek istediğini anladım." Eliyle odayı işaret etti. "Bu oda ve çalışma odası hariç hiçbirine dokunmadım. Yıllardır aynılar, ama artık doğu kanadını birlikte dekore edebiliriz."

Hermione uysalca başını sallamakla yetindi, ne kadar zamanı kaldığını bile bilmiyordu. Genç adam doğu kanadını kiminle dekore edecekti acaba?

"Gelelim düğün detaylarına." Hermione başını sallayıp bir liste çıkarırken, Draco bara ilerledi. "Birer içki alalım da, annemin sorularını cevaplayalım."

Bir saat sonra soru cevaplamaktan yorulmuşlardı. Daha doğrusu yorulmamışlardı da, Hermione genç adamın boynunda dolaşan eli yüzünden sorulara dikkatini veremiyordu. Draco ise, sorulardan çok yanındaki kadınla ilgileniyordu.

"Müzik? Draco lütfen."

Genç adam iç çekerek durdu ve listeye baktı. "Just the Way You Look Tonight?" Genç kadına döndü. "Frank Sinatra?"

"Eski mi?" Hermione kararsızdı. Zaten seçse ne olacaktı ki?

"Bilmem. Hepsini bir ara dinleyelim istersen." Elleri tekrar kıpırdamaya başladı.

"Tamam, yeter." diyen Hermione listeyi kaldırdı. "Ben gideyim de sen çalış, sonra-sonra bakarız."

Draco gülerek kulağına fısıldadı. "Havuza ne dersin? Biraz eğlenmek hakkımız."

Hermione kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Bu havada mı?"

Genç adam hafifçe güldü. "Dışarıdaki havuzu demiyorum, bir tane daha var. Isıtmalı havuz."

Genç kadın yutkundu. Şimdi bu havuz fikri pek de cazip değildi doğrusu, çünkü insanlar havuza girerken yarı çıplak olurlardı ve Hermione bunun iyi bir fikir olduğundan emin değildi. Tam itiraz amaçlı ağzını açıyordu ki, genç adamın bakışlarından ve dudaklarındaki muzip gülümsemeden onun düşündüklerinin farkında olduğunu anlayarak kızardı. "Şey ben-"

"Lütfen!" Draco onu hafifçe öptü. "Centilmen olacağıma söz veriyorum."

Bu sözle gülen genç kadın, dudakları ısırarak ona baktı. Sonra başını salladı. "Yarım saat sonra."

Draco onu yolcu ederken, Hermione de karşı koyamadığı için kendine söylenerek odasına ilerledi. İçeri girip yatağa çökerken hâlâ düşünceliydi. Şimdi ısıtmalı veya değil, havuz havuzdu ve bir kadın bir erkekle havuza girdiğinde, eğer yalnızsalar ve eğer sevgiliyseler mutlaka bir şeyler cereyan ederdi. Bunu durdurmak için ne yapacaktı ki? Adam ona dokunduğunda kendinden geçiyordu, akıl mı kalıyordu başında? Baksana, bir listedeki sorulara bile adapte olamamıştı. Ya Draco'ya ne demeli? Ne o öyle boynundaki parmaklar kıpır kıpır? Sıkıntıyla doğruldu. Birden kendine söylendi, burada oturuyordu. Havuza girecekse giyeceklerini bulması gerekmez miydi? Laptop'u çıkardı ve açılsın diye düğmeye basıp giyinme odasına ilerledi. Herhalde Monique bunu düşünmüştü. Mevsim uygun veya değil, Monique her şeyi düşünürdü. Ayrıca bir kere saunadan falan bahsettiğini hatırlıyordu Hermione. Ama gitmek istemediği için üstünde durmamıştı. Dolapların birinde birkaç tane pareo buldu. Geri dönüp bilgisayardaki klasörü açtı ve bir mayo bulmak için arandı. Havuz kıyafetleri dosyasını görünce gülümsedi. Tekrar dolaba gitti ve Monique'in belirttiği şık kadife kocaman kutuyu bulmak için dolapları açtı ve bir tanesine düzgünce yerleştirildiğini fark etti. Kutuyu açtığında Monique'in el yazısı ile 'bunu çekiniz' yazılı bir yuvarlak halka gördü. Gülerek halkayı çektiğinde gözleri büyüdü. Kutudan incecik birbirine bağlı şeritlerle bir sürü askılık çıktığını gördü. Gözlerini devirerek halkayı takacak bir yer arandı ve dolaplardan birinin yuvarlak sapına geçirdi. Şimdi önünde kocaman bir askı dolusu mayo duruyordu. Hepsi zaten ufacık oldukları ve az yer kapladıkları için, minik askılara geçirilip özenle yerleştirilmişlerdi. Hermione takdirle başını salladı. "Güzel düzenek." Fakat teker teker hepsine baktıktan sonra biraz canı sıkılmıştı. Tüm bu havuz kıyafetlerinin içinde bir tane bile tek parça mayo yoktu. Tekrar gidip bilgisayara baktı. Bir yanlışlık mı vardı?

Az sonra sinirden köpürüyordu. Listede bikini, tankini ve mayokini bol miktarda bulunmasına karşın, bildiğimiz klasik tek parça mayo yoktu. Telefona sarıldı. "Monique, neden tek bir tane bile mayom olmadığını söyler misin?"

"Mayo tercih edilen bir kıyafet değildir Miss Granger."

"Ne demek tercih edilen değildir?"

"Nerede giyeceksiniz?"

Hermione birden pembeleşti. Öyle ya, sonuçta havuzda Draco ile olacaktı ve eee, neden aramıştı ki bu kızı şimdi? "Şey-ben havuzda." Yetmesini umarak susup dudağını dişledi.

Monique sakince konuştu. "Öyleyse bikini giymelisiniz."

"Bikini giymek istemiyorum, bikiniler çok açık."

"Mayo uygun düşmez-"

"Ne demek düşmez, yani ne fark eder ki?"

"Miss Granger, sosyetede hiçbir kadın mayo tercih etmez. Şişman değilse."

"Harika. Ne saçma! O zaman bikini mi giymek zorundayım yani?"

"Elbette. Eğer çok zorlanacaksanız mayokini tercih edebilirsiniz. Beyaz bir tane olacaktı, tokalı olan, onu giyin. Bikini seçecekseniz de altın kenarlı siyah olan size çok yakışacaktır."

"Mayokiniyi kim ne yapsın? Tankini giysem ne olur?"

"Siz bilirsiniz efendim, ama o tam olarak mayo görüntüsü vermez biliyorsunuz, bence bikini giymelisiniz. Tankiniyi listeye koydum, çünkü Mrs. Malfoy sizi dışarıya, kapalı havuza veya saunaya götürebilirdi, ben seçeneğiniz olsun istemiştim."

Hermione ağzının içinden homurdanarak asistanla vedalaşıp kapattığında canı sıkkındı. Giyinme odasına geçip askılardaki minicik kumaş parçalarına bakarken iyice somurttu. Çünkü Monique'in tavsiye ettiği beyaz mayokini ile siyah bikini gerçekten de en uygun olanlarıydı. Ki zaten normalde mayokini denilen şeyin neden uydurulduğu her zaman kafasında soru işareti olarak kalacaktı. Mayoyu kapalı, bikiniyi de açık saçık bulan IQ seviyesi düşük bir kafanın, iki parçanın birleşmişi olarak ortaya çıkardığı son derece aptal bir icattı. Bu açıdan bakılınca tankini, üstü askılı minicik bluz ile altı iç çamaşırından oluşan görüntüsüyle gayet hoş bir havuz kıyafetiydi. Bir nevi mayo görüntüsü veriyordu. Hermione içini çekerek, birbirinden hoş modellere bakındı ve sonunda yine eli siyah bikiniye gitti. O her zaman rahatlığından dolayı bikini tercih ederdi zaten, ama söz konusu bir havuzda bir erkekle yalnız kalmak olunca durum biraz hassaslaşmıştı. Bikiniyi sessizce giyip aynaya döndü. Monique yine haklı çıkmıştı. Siyah bikini çok açık saçık değildi. Hermione'nin dışarıda satın alacak olsa rahatlıkla tercih edeceği klasik bir modeldi. Oldukça da sade sayılırdı. Siyah kumaşın kenarları altın şeritlerle çevrilmişti o kadar. Fakat beyaz tenine o kadar yakışmıştı ki, Hermione istese de başka bir şey giyemeyeceğini düşünerek içini çekti. Monique'in dosyasına bakıp, üstüne yere kadar inen sade siyah bir elbise giydi. Evin içinde pareo ile gezmeyi düşünmüyordu. Yanına bir havlu almalı mıydı emin olamadı, ama sonra bir havuz varsa, bol havlu da olacağını düşünüp, siyah dolgu topuk terliklerini de giydikten sonra derin bir nefes alarak aşağıya indi. Draco onu holde bekliyordu. Üstünde havuz kenarında giyilen cinsten bol bir pantolon ve gömlek vardı. Bodruma inene dek Hermione hiç ses çıkarmadı. Nihayet bir koridorda yürürken, Draco hafif alaycı bir sesle durdu. "Sana bodrumu tanıtmama izin ver." Ve etrafı göstermeye başladı. Özel oyun odası, aletli jimnastik odası, eski sanat eserlerinin ve modası geçmiş heykel ve resimlerin konulduğu oda, eski belgelerin konulduğu oda, hizmetçilerin kullandığı, tamamen temizlik işlerine ayrılmış kocaman bir kanat vs. derken nihayet havuzun bulunduğu büyük odaya geldiler. Geniş beyaz fayanslarla döşenmiş, oldukça sade dikdörtgen masmavi bir havuzu olan, köşede dolapları, paravanları, ufak şezlongları ve yumuşak aydınlatmasıyla oldukça ferah bir yerdi. Evin diğer yerlerindeki lüksten uzak döşenmişti. İçeri girdiklerinde Hermione beğenisini ifade edince, Draco hafifçe eğildi. Dudaklarındaki alaycı gülümseme hâlâ oradaydı. "Umarım, etrafta bir zindan olmamasından memnun kalmışsındır."

"Oh!" Hermione birden elini ağzına kapatınca genç adam bir kahkaha attı. Tüm bu turun, belli bir amaçla yapıldığını anlayan genç kadın kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

Elini uzatıp omzuna usulca vurdu. "Demek tüm bunların sebebi buydu." Başını sağa sola sallarken Draco güldü ve ona yaklaştı.

"Aslında hayır." Ellerini açık saçlarına götürdü ve bir bukleyi tutup çekti. "Islak ne kadar güzel göründüğünü unutamadım da ondan."

Bu fısıldayışla Hermione'nin yanaklarını al bastı. Yutkunarak geriledi ve köşedeki paravanlara ilerledi. Kaçtığını görünce gülümseyen Draco üstelemeyerek havuzun diğer tarafından ilerledi. Az sonra üstündekileri çıkaran genç adam şort mayosu ile havuza ilerledi. Kenar taraftaki havuzun içine doğru inen basamaklardan birini indi ve havuzun ısısını kontrol etti. Paravanlara bir bakış atıp genç kadının çıkmadığını görünce birkaç basamak daha indi ve su beline yükselecek şekilde oturdu. Nihayet paravanın arkasından çıkan Hermione, sıkıntılı bir adım atınca genç adam o tarafa döndü. Ve vücudu hafifçe gerildi. Genç kadının üstünde kenarları altınla işlenmiş görünen siyah bir bikini vardı. Beyaz teniyle tezat yaratıyor ve incecik vücudunun güzelliğini ön plana çıkarıyordu. Saçlarını toplamıştı. Draco hafif bir soluk vererek genç kadının göğüslerini kapatan siyah kumaş parçasını süzdü. Gözleri sonra ince beline ve aşağıdaki siyah kumaş parçasına, sonra bacaklarına indi ve tekrar bir soluk vererek yukarı dönüp, yüzünde sabit kalmaya çabaladı.

Hermione ona doğru tereddütlü adımlarla ilerlerken, geri dönüp kaçmak istiyordu. Genç adamın çıplak göğsünü görünce hafifçe aralanan dudaklarından bir soluk kaçtı. Ama o kendine hâkim olmayı ve suyun altında kalan kısma bakmamayı başardı. Yanakları pembeleşerek basamaktan bir adım indi, sonra bir adım daha derken, sıcacık su yüzünde keyifli bir gülümseme oluşturunca, genç adamın seviyesine gelip o da oturdu. Su belinin etrafında çalkalanırken gülerek Draco'ya döndü. Fakat genç adamın arzu dolu kurşuni bakışları altında iyice kızararak gözlerini kaçırdı. Basamaklardan inip kendini suya bıraktı. Keyifle yüzerken gözlerini kapattı. Yanı başında genç adamın varlığını hissettiğinde yüzmeyi bıraktı. Ellerini ve ayaklarını çırparken, Draco ona yaklaştı. Genç kadın soluğunu tuttu, ama Draco sadece yukarı uzanıp genç kadının saçlarını tutan tokayı çekip havuz kenarına fırlattı. Dalgalar omuzlarına dökülürken, boğuk bir sesle mırıldandı. "Böyle daha iyi."

Hermione yutkundu. Geri dönüp yan tarafa, havuzun kenarına ilerledi. Fakat kolundan tutulup geri döndürüldü. Draco onu kollarına alıp dudaklarını dudaklarına bastırdı. İkisi, sanki en baştan beri bunu bekliyorlarmış gibi tutkuyla öpüştüler. Genç kadın ondan zorlukla uzaklaşarak, tekrar basamaklara ilerledi. Kalçası ikinci basamağa değdiğinde oturup soluklanmaya çabaladı, ama Draco'nun elini çıplak omzunda hissetti. İtiraz etmek için açılan dudakları, sıcak bir çift dudak tarafından kapatıldı. Draco genç kadının tadını özümserken, onu geriye, merdivenlere doğru yatırdı. Sıcak suyun ısısını neredeyse hiç duymayan Hermione'nin tek hissedebildiği üzerine doğru eğilen ve vücudunu tümüyle kapatan bedenden yayılan alevdi. Draco kendini ona bastırınca, genç adamın ne kadar uyarıldığını fark eden Hermione'nin dudaklarından bir inleme koptu. Draco'nun elleri boynundan aşağı indi. Hafifçe kumaşın üstünden onu kavradığında genç kadın derin bir solukla doğruldu ve Draco'nun şaşkınlığından yararlanarak yana kaydı.

Kesik kesik nefesler alarak, bir kulaç ötesindeki kenara tutundu ve dönüp Draco'ya baktı. Genç adam dudaklarını ısıran genç kadına bir an baktıktan sonra, derin bir nefes alıp toparlandı ve diğer tarafa doğru yüzerek o da kenara tutundu. Bir an öylesine bakıştılar, sonra genç kadın havuzun kenarındaki yansımaya baktı ve elektriği kırmak için çabaladı. "Bir hipotenüsün köşelerinde duruyoruz."

Draco bir an şaşaladı, sonra durdukları yere baktı ve gülmeye başladı. "Ah, Pansy inanılmazsın."

Hermione de usulca güldü, ama ne yapabilirdi ki? Saçmalamasa birbirlerinin üstüne atılacaklardı gene. Draco nihayet sakinleştikten sonra iç çekerek trajik bir ifadeyle elini salladı. "Son derece güzel bir kadını nihayet ikna ediyorum ve havuza giriyoruz. Sonra onu kollarıma alıyorum, aklımda ayağını yerden kesmek falan var, ama onun tek düşünebildiği matematik."

Bu sefer Hermione gerçekten kahkahayı bastı. Draco sırıtarak onun sakinleşmesini bekledi ve hınzırca gülümsedi. "Peki, tatlım." Durdukları iki noktayı ve havuzun köşesini işaret etti. "Alanı hesaplamak ister misin?"

Hermione bir kahkaha daha patlatırken, Draco ona doğru süzüldü. Genç kadını kollarına aldı. Hermione başını sallayarak gülümsedi. "Son bir öpücük Draco, sonra çıkacağım."

"Anlaştık, ama öpücük uzun sürecek." İkisi de gülümserken dudakları buluştu.

* * *

Narcissa, tam merdivende onları yakaladı. Islak saçlarına şöyle bir baktı. Hermione'nin yüzü kızardı, ama Narcissa tepki vermedi. "Gilderoy yarın sizi beklediğini söylememi istedi." İkisi de bir şey demeyince ekledi. "Dans stüdyosunda olacakmış." Meraklı gözlerle onları süzdü. "Neden bilmem, ama dans dersi almanız konusunda çok ısrarcı oldu."

İkisi hafifçe bakışırken, Draco başını salladı. "Tamam, anne, gideriz." Annesi de başını sallayıp yukarı çıkarken, Hermione'nin kulağına eğildi. "Bu sefer Elvis'e ne dersin? Ha? Jailhouse Rock'ı kullansak?" Hermione bir kahkaha attı. Draco sırıttı. Belinden onu kendine çekerken gözleri parlıyordu. "Draco şştt, yapma, biri görecek." Ama alev gibi dudaklar onu susturdu.

* * *

"İşte yakışıklı damat ve güzel gelin!" Gilderoy Lockhart içini çekerek gözlerini kapattı. "Ah, ne tatlılar!"

Hermione gerilirken, Draco'nun eliyle elini hafifçe sıktığını fark ederek kibarca gülümsedi.

"Evet, işte yine buradayız." diye gülümsedi Draco. Bu akşam stüdyoda bir tek çift bile görünmüyordu. Sadece yaşlı piyanist, piyanosunun başından onlara heyecanla selam verdi. İkisi de ona gülümserken dans öğretmeni Madam Marchbanks yaklaştı.

"Evet, hemen piste geçin bakalım. Size doğru dürüst bir dans öğretmenin zamanı geldi." İkisine de azarlayıcı bir bakış attıktan sonra piyaniste ilerledi. Hermione ve Draco, nezaket icabı emirlere uydular. Siyah gömlek ve pantolon içindeki Draco'ya bakan genç kadın gözlerini ondan alamayınca Draco şakayla karışık kaşını kaldırdı. Kızararak başını eğince de Draco keyifle gülümsedi. Genç kadın da etekleri dizinde yumuşacık kumaştan siyah bir dans elbisesi ve topuklu siyah ayakkabı giymişti.

Ders başladı. Eller, ayaklar, müzik, nasıl uyum içinde hareket edileceği, bedenin nasıl hareketleri izleyeceği konusunda kırk dakika süren bir ders aldılar. Kadın bir yandan hareketleri gösteriyor, bir yandan ikisinin duruşunu düzeltiyordu.

"Evet, genç hanım kasma kendini, rahat bırak. Ayağını hafifçe kaldır, evet, ve indir. İyi. Harika gidiyor delikanlı. Eşini döndür. Güzel." Piyaniste işaret etti. "En baştan alalım." Çift pozisyon alırken Draco ona göz kırptı. Dans öğretmeni saymaya başladı. "Tamam, başla. Hızlı, hızlı, yavaş… Hızlı, hızlı, yavaş…"

Kısa bir mola sonrası tekrar piste çıkarlarken, Hermione Draco'ya eğildi. "Dans güzel şey aslında, ama o kadar konuşmasa daha kolay olacak sanki."

Draco sırıttı. Müzik başlarken, genç kadının kulağına eğildi. "Hızlı, hızlı, yavaş…" Hermione kahkaha atmamak için kendine zor hâkim oldu.

* * *

Nihayet ders bittiğinde her ikisi de söz dinleyebilmiş oldukları için kendileriyle gurur duyuyorlardı. Lockhart ellerini çırparak onlara ne kadar şahane olduklarını haykırırken, sadece gözlerini devirdiler.

Madam Marchbanks yanlarına geldi. "Evet, kötü değildi. Çok da mükemmel sayılmaz, ama düğünü kurtarabiliriz herhalde."

Hermione'nin kaşları kalkarken, Draco'nun gözleri kısıldı. Kadın hâlâ şarkı ve ritim konusunda konuşmaya devam ediyordu, ama Hermione Draco'nun çenesini kilitlediğini fark etti. Soran gözlerle ona baktı. Şimdi bir tatsızlık için hiç de uygun bir zaman değildi. Fakat genç adam tam da yerinde öğretmenin dans müziği hakkındaki konuşmasını kesti.

"Doğrusunu isterseniz Madam, biz her şarkıda dans edebiliriz." Genç kadına döndü. "Bizim aramızdaki uyum yeterli." Elini Hermione'ye uzattı. Genç kadın da elini uzatınca ona çok hafif bir göz kırparak elini öptü ve bıraktı. Sonra başını sallayarak müzik dolabına doğru gitti. Lockhart ve dans hocası sıkıntıyla bakıştılar. Madam'ın kaşları iyice çatılmıştı. Fakat bekledikleri olmadı. Müzik dolabından stüdyoya klasik tango müziği yayıldı.

Genç adam elini uzatarak ona yaklaşırken, Hermione az önce öğrendiği temel hareketleri uyarlayabileceğini düşündü. Eh bu zor değildi. Yoksa öyle miydi? Filmlerde olmuyor muydu? Evet, muhtemelen zordu, ama tangoyu yöneten erkek değil miydi? Öyleyse Draco onu zor durumda bırakmazdı.

Genç adam onu usulca kavradı ve hafif adımlarla geriye doğru gitti. Sonra duraklayıp diğer yöne doğru. Durdu ve genç kadını az önceki danstaki gibi döndürdü. Hermione hafifçe gülümsedi. Yerin, mekânın, dansın önemi yoktu. Bu adamın kollarında ona her yer cennet gibi geliyordu. Durup gülümseyerek dansa katıldı. Döndü ve açılan kolların arasına ustaca yerleşti. Genç adam gülümsedi. İki ayağı yana açık onu savurdu. Tam önünde duran genç kadın bir adım öteden ona baktı. Yavaşça vücudunu kıvırdı. Bir adım yan tarafa atıp bir elini genç adamın omzuna koyarak, tıpkı filmlerde gördüğü gibi genç adamın etrafını dolaştı. Ellerini usulca kaldırıp döndü ve kendini tekrar genç adamın kollarında buldu. Draco onu geriye doğru yatırdı. Hızla doğruldu. Genç kadın bir bacağını, davetkâr bir hareketle Draco'nun bileğine yaslayıp yukarıya doğru kaydırdı.

Tam şarkının yükseldiği yerde, Draco kalçasında duran bacağı sıkıca yakaladı ve genç kadını belinden destekleyerek geride dümdüz uzanan bacağı sürüklemesine sebep olacak şekilde birkaç geri adım attı. Ve tekrar duraklayıp bacağı iyice kendine bastırdı. Hermione'nin dudaklarından bir inleme çıktı. Draco derin bir nefes aldı ve gülümsedi. Kendisine yaslanmış bacağı azat ederken, genç kadını usulca çevirdi ve elinin birini beline koyarak diğer ellerini birleştirerek yana doğru açtı. Genç kadın başını geriye doğru yatırdı. Draco şakağına bir öpücük kondurup öne doğru birkaç adım attı ve yön değiştirdi. Birkaç adım daha atıp eski yerine geldi ve açıktaki elini genç kadının beline doğru kapattı. Diğer eliyle kapanan eli tuttu ve Hermione zarif bir dönüşle yana açıldı. Tekrar kapanırken yüzleri birbirine değecek kadar yaklaştı. Hermione'nin dudaklarına genç adamın sıcak nefesi çarptı. Bir anlığına sadece birbirlerinin kollarında göz göze geldiler.

Hafifleyen nağmelerle avuç içleri birbirine yapışmış, gözleri kenetlenmiş şekilde iki adım sağ tarafa sonra el değiştirip iki adım sol tarafa gittiler ve Draco avucundaki eli havaya kaldırıp genç kadını döndürdü ve dans pozisyonunda kollarına aldı. Birlikte ön tarafa hafif adımlarla yürüdüler ve zarifçe dönerek tekrar geri geldiler. Draco bir ayağını yan tarafa uzatıp genç kadının eşlik etmesini bekledi. Genç kadın da ona paralel şekilde ayağını zarifçe uzattı. Draco uzanan bacağı kendi ayağı ile bileğinin arkasından yakalayıp kaldırarak çekince, Hermione ağzı aralanarak bacağını havalanmış ve Draco'nun beline sarılmış buldu. Genç adam gülümseyerek onu geriye yatırdı. Işıl ışıl gülümseyen Hermione müzik tekrar yükselirken, Draco'nun hızlı çevirmesi ile adımlarına uymaya çabaladı. Genç adam bir ileriye, bir yan tarafa, tekrar aynı noktaya gelene dek, onu her duruşta döndürerek aynı noktaya döndü. Üç defa hızla çevrildikten sonra, Hermione, ağzı aralık, yanakları pespembe, bir bacağını Draco'nun bacağına geçirdi ve bir elini zarifçe havaya kaldıran genç adam onu geriye yatırarak dansı tamamladı.

Nefes nefese bakışırlarken, dudakları birbirinden sadece bir iki santim uzaktaydı. Genç kadının gözleri arzu ve tutku dolu kurşuni gözlere takılıp kalmıştı. O kadar ki, ancak bir öksürükle kendilerine gelebildiler ve ayrıldılar.

Lockhart yine ağzı açık, ama bu sefer yüzünde hafiften mest olmuş bir ifade ile yerine çakılıp kalmıştı. Dans hocası ise eleştirecek başka bir şey bulmuş görünüyordu.

"Evet, tamam, şey bu enfesti, çok çok heyecan verici, ama konukların buna hazır olup olmadıklarını da düşünmelisiniz. Yani sahnede sevişmenize…" Yaşlı kadın söylenerek uzaklaştı.

Hermione'nin yanakları daha çok yanarken, iyice kızardı. Draco sadece gözleri parıl parıl sırıttı.

* * *

Ertesi gün Malfoy'un işe gitmesiyle, fırsattan istifade eden Hermione, şehre gitti. Lexus'u park etti ve dükkâna doğru ilerledi. Ginny onu bekliyordu. Fazla kalmayacaktı, ama bir şişe şarap açabileceklerini düşünmüştü. İçini çekti, yakında buraya temelli dönecekti.

"Selam!"

"Selam!" dedi Ginny tuhaf bir yüzle. Hermione ne olduğunu merak ederek ilerledi ve tam iş masasının önünde durduğunda olayı anladı. Mutfaktan kızıl saçlı bir kafa uzandı.

"Hermione!" Genç kadın duraklayarak Ron'a baktı ve başını sallayıp Ginny'ye döndü. Kızıl saçlı genç kadın 'biliyorsun' bakışıyla baktı ona. Kadere razı gelen Hermione Ron'a kafa salladı. Fakat bu yeterli olmadı. Ron'un arkasından ikinci, hatta üçüncü bir kafa daha uzandı. Hermione bu sefer panikle Ginny'ye döndü, ama genç kadın başını iş masasına eğmiş, görünüşe göre bir şeyleri düzeltiyordu. Genç kadın çaresiz diğerlerine döndü. "Ron, Fred, George! Ne hoş bir sürpriz!" İmalı ses tonuna kaş çatışı eklemeyi unutmamıştı.

"Selam Hermione."

"Seni görmek güzel, Hermione. Uzun zaman oldu."

"Evet, görmeyeli," dedi George onu şöyle bir süzüp. "Epey değişmişsin."

Hermione başını salladı. "Evet, bunu duyuyorum, ama endişelenmeyin geçici bir durum." Ron'a bir bakış attı. Arkadaşının onlara ne kadarını anlattığını bilmiyordu. İçinde bir şeyler acıdı. O gece Ron'a itiraf ettiğini biliyordu. Birine söylemeliydi, ki Ginny de biliyordu, ama söyledikleri ikizler bile olsa yaralanmıştı. Ron onun bakışındaki sitemi fark etti ve başını hızla iki yana salladı. Hermione kaşlarını çattı. Ne demekti bu? Ron onu ele vermediyse ikizler burada ne arıyordu?

Ron öne doğru geldi. "Herm, sadece iyi olup olmadığını görmek istedik."

"İyiyim Ron, teşekkürler."

"Dergide güzel çıkmışsınız." diye laf attı Fred. Hermione gerilerek baktı ona. Ama Fred'in yüzünde sadece muzip bir gülümseme vardı.

"Açıkçası bu kadar cesur olduğunu bilmiyorduk Hermione." dedi George. "Yani para babalarının içine kadar sızabilmek büyük başarı."

"Casus tanımlar gibisin."

"Bilmem, öyle misin?" George tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. Hermione ona bir bakış atarak ufak mutfağa geçti. Şişeyi çıkarıp açacak arandı. Peşinden gelen Ron, şişeyi elinden alıp kendisi açmaya başlarken, Hermione kollarını kavuşturup masaya dayandı.

"Kimseye bir şey söylemedim." dedi Ron usulca. "Ama Pansy'nin planını anlattım, itiraf etmem gerek."

"Neden?"

Şişeyi açmayı bitirmiş olan genç adam ona döndü. "Çünkü zor durumda kaldığında hazırlıklı olmamız gerekiyordu." Genç kadın ağzını açarken elini kaldırıp susturdu. "Belki gerek kalmaz, belki gerçekten iyidirler, sana da kin tutmazlar, ama tetikte olmak iyidir."

Hermione onun sadece kendisi için kaygılandığını fark edince, birden az önce düşündükleri için üzüldü. Ron asla ona ihanet etmezdi, ama onu korumak için her şeyi yapardı. Hatta koruması gereken kişi Hermione'nin kendisi olsa bile. Hafifçe tebessüm etti.

Ron, onun daha önce getirdiği iki şık kadehle birlikte şişeyi aldı ve masaya gitti. Hermione de diğerlerine seslendi. Masaya üç de eski kadehlerden koydu. Herkes gelip masa başında toplanınca Ron şarabı servis etti. Hep birlikte kadeh kaldırdılar. Kısa bir süre şarap konusunda konuşan ikizler, Hermione'ye döndüler ve yeni sosyete yaşamı konusunda oradan buradan sorular sormaya başladılar. Bir saat sonra genç kadın itirazlara rağmen toparlanmaya başladı.

Hermione, "Hey, fazla kalamam, akşam Jalouse'a gidecekmişiz." dedi.

"Aaa tabii tabii," diye tatlı tatlı güldü Ginny. Bir yandan da kadehini alt tarafından parmaklarının ucuyla tutup serçe parmağını havaya kaldırdı. "Nasıl da unuttuk çocuklar, biz de hafta sonu Attica'ya gidecektik bak, gördün mü?"

Hermione cık cıklayıp başını çevirirken, Fred oyuna katıldı. "Hiç sorma Ginny, ben de geçenlerde Claridge's de çay içelim dedim de, George Park Lane'e gidelim diye tutturdu."

Ginny ve Ron kıs kıs gülerken, Hermione gözlerini devirdi. "Kesin şunu!"

"Hiç de öyle yapmadım," diye genç kızı duymamış gibi abartılı hareketlerle omzundaki hayali bir tozu fiskeledi George. "Saatin uygun olmadığını söyledim sadece. Eve yetişmemiz gerekiyordu, çünkü annem ve babam Buckingham Sarayı'na davetliydiler."

Bu sefer Ron, Ginny ve Fred kahkahayı koparırken, Hermione daha fazla dayanamadı. "Çok kötüsünüz." Eliyle sırıtan George'a bir şaplak atıp gülüşmelere katıldı.

* * *

Jalouse, onları bas bas bağıran çılgın müzikle karşıladı. Hermione her köşede çılgınca zıplayan insanlara bakarken, bir yandan da şaşkınca etrafı süzmeye çalışıyordu.

Mayfair'in kalbinde yer alan Jalouse, sadece seçkin müşterileri ve özel üyeleri ağırlayan bir kulüptü. İç dizaynı, ödüllü sanatçı ve tasarımcı Mark Humphrey tarafından yapılan kulüp, ferah ortamı ve ışıklarla süslenmiş duvarları ile basık gece kulübü havasından çok parti evi gibi bir görüntü veriyordu.

Resepsiyonda, şık ve farklı tasarlanmış bir bar, ve ünlü heykeltıraşlar tarafından oyulmuş heykeller ile tasarımcı, bilgisayardaki teknoloji ile sanatı harmanlayarak ortaya farklı bir tarz çıkarmıştı. Yenilikçi tasarımıyla dikkat çeken kulübe, farklı bir hava katan, karamel rengi oniks ve siyah mermerden ışıklarla aydınlatılmış fonksiyonel heykeller klâs bir hava katıyordu. İki bin dokuz yüz tane ışıklı kristal elmas içeren tavan ışıkları birbirini sıra halinde takip ediyor ve tüm tavanı kaplıyor ve dans pisti üzerinde değişen renk renk ışıklarıyla ilginç şekiller oluşturuyordu.

İçeride müthiş bir kalabalık vardı. Hep birlikte yanıp sönen ışıkların altından geçip, bir köşeye geldiler. Müzik coştu ve elmas ışıklar hızla maviye ardından kırmızıya döndü. İnsanlar çığlıklar atıp alkışladı. Köşede bir platforma çıkmış iki kadın deliler gibi kıvırıyordu. Kendinden geçmiş görünen DJ'e doğru ıslıklar çalındı ve alkışlar tekrar yükseldi. Hermione nereye bakacağını şaşırırken, Draco onu yönlendirdi. Siyah ve karamel rengi koltuklar ve puflar onları bekliyordu. Oturduklarında Hermione pistte çılgınca eğlenen insanlara şöyle bir baktı. Bu sefer oldukça canlı bir yeri seçmişlerdi doğrusu. İnsanlar delirmiş gibi sallanıp zıplıyorlardı.

"BEĞENDİN Mİ?" Draco kulağına doğru bağırdı.

"EVET!" dedi genç kadın onu taklit ederek. İkisi de güldü. Draco elini koltuğun arkasına attı ve genç kadını kendine çekti. Hermione hiç duraksamadan ona sokuldu. Onlara şöyle bir göz atan Harry'nin yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi. Sonra etrafta sipariş vermek için birilerini aramaya başladı. Oysa Cho'nun gözleri genç çiftin üzerinden ayrılmamış ve gözlerinde özlem dolu bir ifade belirmişti.

Hepsi etrafta çeşit çeşit şekillerde dans eden insanlara gözlerini diktiler. DJ bağırıyordu. Eller hızla havaya kalktı. İki genç kız daha platforma çıktı. Erkekler alkışladı. Herkes olduğu yerde dönmeye başladı. Erkekler bir sağa bir sola zıplarken, kadınlar tekrar ve tekrar kıvırdılar. Oturanlar alkışla tempo tutmaya başladılar. Çoğu dayanamayarak piste fırladı. Tüm tavanı kaplayan ışıklar renk değiştirip sarı oldu. Sonra sıra halinde iki bin dokuz yüz ışık birbiri ardına mora dönerken, konuklar çılgınca tezahürat yaparak alkışladı. Çığlıklar atıldı ve bağırılarak el çırpıldı. Alkışlar birbirini takip etti. Şortlu, etekli, elbiseli kadınlar, açılıp saçılmaya aldırmadan, kendilerinden geçmiş şekilde kalçalarını kıvırıyorlardı. Çiftler birbirine yapışmış, salınıyor, bazıları son derece erotik şekilde kıvrılıyordu. O kadar kıvraktı ki, Hermione de adeta kıvranmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Yanda Cho müzikle kafasını sallıyordu. Draco ayağıyla tempo tutmaya başlayınca Harry de ona katıldı. Hermione güldü ve yerinde hafifçe hareket etmeye başlarken elleriyle tempo tuttu.

"Hadi!" Cho onu yakaladı. Hermione hiç direnmedi. Müzik deli bir şeydi. Ellerini havaya kaldırıp çılgınca dans eden kalabalığa ayak uydurdular. Hızla dönerken iki erkek oturdukları yerden gülerek onları seyrediyorlardı. Kıvırdılar, zıpladılar, sallandılar, tempo tuttular. Hermione kısa mor elbisesi içinde kıvırırken keyifle gülüyordu. Etekleri savruluyor, dönüyor da dönüyordu. Cho'nun da çok eğlendiği anlaşılıyordu. Hermione dans ederken gözlerini Draco'dan ayırmıyordu. Genç adam, dudaklarında resimlerde çıkan -Hermione'nin deyimiyle küstah- gülümsemesi, kurşuni bakışlarını ona kilitlemişti. Hermione kahkaha atarak döndü. Cho ile karşılıklı sallandılar, yer değiştirdiler. Zıplarken, genç kadın ellerini havaya kaldırdı. DJ müziğe efekt katmaya başladığında ışıklar tekrar renk değiştirdi, her yer kırmızı oldu. Tekrar alkışlar yükseldi ve notalar yükselirken, herkes kendini yine dansa verdi. Zıpladılar, bağırdılar ve dans ettiler. Draco birden kalktı ve genç kadına yaklaştı. Cho'nun gözleri açılırken, Hermione genç adama döndü ve kollarına sokuldu. Dans onlar için birden şekil değiştirdi. Cho yavaşlayınca, Harry hemen ayağa kalktı ve ona eşlik etmeye koyuldu. Draco kalkınca, o da mecbur olmuştu. Hermione ve Draco tek vücut halinde coşkuyla salındılar. Genç adam onu sıkıca sırtından kavramış, vücutlarının alt kısmını ritme göre hafifçe yönlendiriyordu. Genç kadının içinde arzu büyüdü ve ona daha çok sokuldu. Genç adamın kulağına eğildi. "Hızlı, hızlı, yavaş…" Draco bir kahkaha attı ve onu iyice kendine çekti.

Biraz sonra müzik yavaş yavaş biterken genç kadın çılgın kalabalıkla birlikte deli gibi alkışlıyordu. "İnanılmazdı gerçekten." Draco ona gülümsedi ve hafifçe dudaklarından öptü.

İlerleyen saatlerde sıcak, gürültü ve coşku dolu müzikten yanakları al al olan Hermione ile Cho kendilerini tuvalete attılar. Bir yandan Harry'nin onları güldürmek için yaptığı omuz dansına gülüyorlardı.

"Ah Tanrım, çok iyiydi." Hermione şöyle bir etrafına bakındı. Yine siyah mermer ağırlıklı tuvalette oniks lavaboları görünce gözleri açıldı. Siyah mermerin üzerine, buz mavisi, damarlı ışıklı bir mermer geçirilmiş gibiydi. Artık gittiği yerlerdeki ilginç şeylere şaşırmamaya karar verse de, değişik dizaynlar her seferinde onu şaşırtmayı başarıyordu. Şöyle bir ışıklı kavislerle süslenmiş aynaya bakıp, hayretle açılan gözlerini diğer tarafa çevirdi. Cho onun bakışlarını izledi.

"Tuvaletlerin kapısına çıplak kadın resimleri mi çizilmiş Cho, ben yanlış mı görüyorum?"

Cho kıkırdadı. "Hayır, doğru görüyorsun."

"Hımm." Hermione düşünceli bir şekilde ona dönerken, hafifçe fısıldadı. "Erkek tuvaletlerinde de aynısı mı var acaba?"

İkisi bir an bakışıp tekrar gülmeye koyuldular. "Hiçbir fikrim yok, ama umarım yoktur." dedi Cho. Dönüp ona baktı. "İyi ki geldin. Tek başına dans edemiyordum. İki erkek cool takılıyor. Ya da az önce gördün. Oturdukları yerden omuz oynatıyorlar."

Hermione kıkırdarken, Cho da gülerek çantasını açtı. Genç kadın da aynısını yaparken, hâlâ gülümsüyordu. Draco'nun dans edebildiğini biliyordu. Mutlaka Harry de ediyor olmalıydı, ama insanı dansa teşvik eden biraz da partneri değil miydi?

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra göz kalemi ile gözüne yeni bir çizgi çeken Cho konuştu. "Birlikte olmadığımızı biliyorsun tabii."

"Anlamadım?" Kiminle birlikte değildi? Harry ile mi?

Cho dönüp ona baktı. "Gazete okumadığını söylemeyeceksin herhalde. Paris'te de olsan, gelmeden önce bir göz attığından eminim."

Hermione ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilemedi. Neye göz atacaktı ki? Cho gülümsedi. "Gerçekten kibarsın." Çantasından bu sefer bir ruj çıkarıp dudaklarını boyamaya başladı. "Yani Diggory ile afişlere çıktım, en büyük skandallardan birini yaşattım aileme, ama sen benimle tanıştığında hiçbir şey olmamış gibi gülümsedin."

Hermione gözleri açık, ona şaşkın bir bakış attı, sonra hemen toparlandı. O da elindeki peçeteyi çöpe atıp, çantasından rujunu çıkarırken tatlı bir sesle konuştu. "Seni tanımıyordum ki, nasıl yargılayabilirim?"

Cho aynada rujunu tazeleyen genç kadına bir bakış attı. Dudaklarını birbirine bastıran Hermione aynadan ona gülümsedi. Cho ruju kapatıp çantasına atarken düşünceliydi. Nihayet Hermione de işini bitirdi ve çantasını kapatıp ona döndü. "İyi misin?" Cho ses çıkarmadı.

"Cho?" Hermione ona eğildiğinde genç kadının gözünden bir damla yaş süzüldüğünü gördü. "Ah, Tanrım!" Ona hafifçe sarılıp, yandaki koltuklara yönlendirdi. "Gel otur biraz."

Cho hıçkırarak koltuğa çöktü. Hermione hemen yandaki lüks mermer tezgâhtaki kristal peçetelikten bir kâğıt mendil çekti ve ona uzattı. Genç kadın hafifçe gözlerinin kurularken, yutkundu. "Affedersin."

"Önemli değil."

"Ben sadece-" Cho isyanla omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Cedric'i özlüyorum." Derin bir nefes aldı. "Yani onunlayken nefes alıyordum anlıyor musun? Ama burada- burada boğuluyorum."

Hermione ne diyeceğini bilemeden ona baktı. Cedric? Birden kafasında bir ampul yandı. Tabii ya, ünlü model Cedric Diggory… Ne kadar çok yazılıp çizilmişti. Sosyete kızının uygunsuz sevgilisi… İçini çekti. "Peki Harry?" Bu soru doğru muydu bilmiyordu ama dayanamamıştı. Harry'den hoşlanmıştı. Draco ile çok iyi dost olduklarını fark etmişti ve genç adama gerçekten yakınlık hissetmişti. Samimi ve neşeli biriydi. Fakat Cho onu sevmiyorsa…

Cho onun sessiz sorusunu cevapladı. "Harry ve ben-" Elini salladı. "Bilirsin, öylece takılıyoruz."

Hayır, Hermione bilmiyordu. Ama bu sosyetik bireylerin öylece takılmalarına neredeyse alışmak üzereydi.

"Sen ne yapardın?" Ani soruyla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

"Ben mi?"

"Evet. Yani sen âşık olsan- gerçi bu soru anlamsız oldu." Cho elini salladı.

Hermione ona baktı. Âşık olsa ne mi yapardı? Gözlerinin önünde soluk sarı saçlar, kurşuni gözler belirdi. Alev gibi dudaklar dudaklarına kapandı, bir çift el onu ince belinden sarıp sarmaladı… Genç kadın gözlerini kırpıştırıp sahneyi silmeye çabalayarak, üzgün siyah saçlı genç kadına döndü. Ona ne söyleyebilirdi ki? Tüm hayatını mahvetmesini mi? Hata yaparsa olacağı buydu değil mi? "Bak Cho," diye başladı. "Durumunu-ee yani durumumuzu biliyorsun." Yutkundu ve kısa süre önce Pansy'den duyduğu cümleyi tekrarladı. "Aşk dediğin şeyin bedeli bizim gibilerin karşılayamayacağı kadar ağırdır."

Cho'nun gözlerinin içindeki ışık söndü sanki ve genç kadın başını eğerek kabullendi. "Biliyorum."

Hermione bununla üzülürken, farklı bir şey söylemek istedi, ama onu yanlış bir şeye teşvik edemezdi. Öte yandan aşkını çöpe atmasını söylemek doğru olan şey miydi?

Cho ona hafif bir özlemle baktı. "En azından sen şanslısın."

"Anlayamadım."

"Sen zaten Draco ile birliktesin."

Hermione burukça gülümsedi. Öyle miydi?

Cho gülümsedi. "Affedersin. Bu konular hassastır, biliyorum. Ona söylemedin tabii."

"Neyi?" Şaşkınca baktı.

Cho başını iki yana salladı. "Ona sırılsıklam âşık olduğunu tabii."

Sırılsıklam âşık? Ah, bu kadar ele vermiş miydi kendini? Cho bile gördüyse Harry de görmüş olmalıydı ve belki diğer herkes… Draco biliyor muydu? Tamam, hoşlandığını söylemişti ona, ama aşk? Öyle büyük bir şeydi ki. Biliyor muydu genç adam? "Bak Cho, ben-" Hermione bir nefes aldı. Bir an öylece dururken Cho yine gülümsedi. "İtiraf etmek zor, değil mi?"

Hermione yutkundu. İçini bir hüzün sarmıştı. Daha fazla uzamadan bu işi bitirmesi gerektiği kafasına şiddetle dank etmişti adeta. Ama Draco'yu bırakma düşüncesi, yüreğini acımasız bir el gibi öyle hunharca kavrıyordu ki, genç kadın çığlık atmak istiyordu.

* * *

Genç Maurine Talbot'un 'piknik' kavramı, kraliyet ailesinin garden partilerinin küçük kız kardeşi olarak düşünülebilirdi. Her yer çiçekler ve ışıklarla süslenmiş, usta bahçıvanların elinden çıkmış, tek bir kırpma hatası bile olmayan çimen çitler, geniş bahçeyi çepeçevre saracak şekilde kusursuzca düzenlenmişlerdi.

Bahçe içerisine yine kusursuz malzemelerden iki büyük çadır kurulmuş ve bir tanesi dans için ayrılarak, özel bir orkestra getirilmişti. Diğer çadır yemek için düzenlenmişti ve masalarla doluydu. Uşaklar ellerinde içki dolu servislerle dolaşıyorlardı.

Hermione bir an, koltuğunun altına battaniyesini sıkıştırarak, elinde sandviç dolu bir kese kâğıdı ve bir termos kahveyle, sandaletleriyle buraya çıkıp geldiğini düşünerek kendi kendine eğlendi. Bir sürü şık giyimli insanın yanından geçtiler. Kendisi de, Monique'in direktifleri doğrultusunda, boyundan askılı inci rengi bir elbise giymişti. Yakası göğüslerinin arasına dek inen elbise, belindeki bir sürü inci ile işlenmiş ve dizine dek inen iki parça kuşağıyla son derece zarifti. Sırtında V yaka bir dekoltesi vardı. Yine elbisenin süsü sebebiyle, kulaklarına iki inci küpe, bileğine de incecik bir inci bilezik takmıştı. Elbisenin bir ton koyu rengi yüksek topuklu ayakkabıları kıyafetini tamamlamıştı.

Yanlarından geçen bir kadın Draco'ya çekici bir gülümseme yolladığında Hermione ona kaşını kaldırdı.

"İşimiz dolayısıyla pek çok müşterimiz var." diye açıkladı Draco. Gülümseyip ekledi. "Bazıları kadın elbette."

"Hımm." Peki, hepsi sana böyle mi gülümsüyor diye sormamak için kendini zor tuttu. Fakat Draco, onun yüzündeki hoşnutsuzluğu fark etmişti. Keyifle gülümsedi. Pansy onu kıskanıyor muydu? Karşıdan gelen Cho ve Harry ile selamlaştılar. Biraz ondan bundan sohbet ederken, Cho onu kızlar tarafına çekince erkekler baş başa kaldı.

"Ne var ne yok?"

"İyilik." Draco gülümsedi.

"Viktor burada." Harry sürpriz yapar gibi sırıtınca, Draco yüzünü buruşturdu.

"Onu bir daha görmesem olurdu."

"Hey Draco!" Topluca bir genç omzuna vurdu. "Harry!"

İkisi de onu selamladı ve arkasında biri daha yaklaştı. "Evlenecekmişsin diye bir dedikodu var Draco?"

"Belki." dedi Draco temkinle. "Kim söyledi Malcolm?"

"Bilmem. Ama tavsiye istersen birkaç sene daha bekle." Malcolm Baddock, kadehini sıkıntıyla sallarken homurdandı. "Evlenene kadar her şey bizim, sonra kadınlar yaşamaya başlıyor, biz fatura ödüyoruz. Bir sürü de ıvır zıvıra katlanıyoruz. Değil mi Marcus?"

Marcus Belby kadehini kafasına dikti. "Dostum, zaten bir gelin alırken, sadece bir kız almıyorsun ki? Yanında eşantiyonları da geliyor." Garsonu durdurdu ve bir sürü kanepeyi ardı ardına yuttu. Bir yandan boğuk sesle konuşuyordu. "Annesi, babası, kardeşleri, halası, amcası… O da yetmezmiş gibi, ayakkabıları, çantaları, kolyeleri, küpeleri, kedisi, kuşu, köpeği… İş yani!"

"Hiç sorma." Malcolm izin isteyip köşede ona işaret eden kadına ilerledi. Harry de gözlerini devirip, Draco'ya işaret etti ve ikisi öte yana giderken, Marcus bir garson daha durdurdu.

Köşede tek başına duran Hermione'nin yanına yaklaştıklarında Harry başka bir garsondan içki aldı. "Pikniği nasıl buldun Pansy?"

"Şey-" diye başladı genç kadın, ama iki erkek yüzündeki ifadeye kahkahalarla güldü. "Ben de öyle tahmin etmiştim." diye göz kırptı Harry.

"İşte gençler!" Üçü birden sesin sahibine döndü.

"Ah Pansy!" dedi Sirius tatlı bir gülümseyişle. "Seni tekrar görmek güzel."

Hermione bu değişikliğe şaşırırken onun elini öpmesine izin verdi. "Sizi de öyle Mr. Black."

"Sirius lütfen."

Hermione gülümsedi, ama ismi tekrar etmedi. Hâlâ samimiyetinden emin değildi, oysaki Sirius Draco'nun ve Harry'nin bahsettiği kadar neşeli ve cana yakın gözüküyordu. Remus da az sonra eşiyle birlikte onlara katıldı ve sonra Potter ailesi de yaklaşınca genç kadın biraz rahatladı.

Lily Potter her zamanki gibi sıcaktı. Genç kadına çay teklifini tekrar ederken, arzu ederse dışarıda yemek de yiyebileceklerini söyledi. Dora onlara katılmayı teklif etti ve Hermione sadece ikisine de yürekten teşekkürler etti. Az sonra başkaları ile görüşebilmek için dağıldılar. Fakat Harry yanlarında kaldı.

"E Pansy? Arkadaşın nasıl?"

Draco'nun dudakları kıvrıldı, ama Harry ona aldırmadı.

Hermione başını salladı. "İyi Harry." Dönüp Draco'ya baktı. Sarı elbise olayı açığa kavuşmuş muydu acaba? Draco başını salladı.

"Ona senin şakayı bilmediğini anlattım. Büyük tesadüf."

Genç kadın rahatlayarak güldü. "Gerçekten üzgünüm Harry, yani kimin aklına gelir ki?"

"Gerçekten öyle." diye iç çekti Harry. "Adı ne?"

"Şey-"

"Şey?" Harry kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Şey olmadığını umut edeceğim."

Bundan kaçış yoktu sanırım. "Ginny." dedi yavaşça.

"Ginny." diye tekrarladı Harry. "Aslı Virginia mı yani?"

"Hayır. Ginevra."

"Ginevra." Harry'nin dudaklarından isim öyle bir döküldü ki, Draco yine gülümsedi.

Harry kısa bir an durakladıktan sonra sordu. "Arkadaşınla tanışma ihtimalimiz var mı?"

"Ben-" Hermione yutkundu. "Üzgünüm Harry, yok."

"Neden?" Zümrüt yeşili gözler ısrarla bakıyordu. Hermione ilk defa olarak, arkadaşının gerçekten bu genç adamın dikkatini çektiğini fark etti. Sarı elbisenin etkisi miydi bilmiyordu, ama uzun uzun bakmıştı ona değil mi? Fakat bu olmazdı ki. Kendisini bile kurtaramamıştı buradan, bir de Ginny…

"Bilmiyorum." diye mırıldandı. "Burada yaşamıyor."

"Nerede yaşıyor?"

Israrla iyice şaşalayan Hermione ne cevap veremeyeceğini bilmezken, Draco duruma müdahale etti. "Sanırım bu genç arkadaşım, senin sarı elbiseli arkadaşından hoşlanmış Pansy. Bir tanışmadan ne çıkar tatlım?"

Genç kadın gözlerini kapattı. Delirecekti. Şimdi ne diyebilirdi ki? "Şey onun-onun durumu biraz nazik." Kafasını hızla çalıştırdı. Bulmuştu galiba.

"Nazik derken?"

"Ginny'nin tam altı tane ağabeyi var."

Draco'nun gözleri açıldı. "Ne?"

"Şaka yapıyorsun?" Harry'nin mutlu görüntüsü kaybolmuştu, ona inanmamış görünüyordu.

Hermione ciddiyetle başını salladı. "Hayır, yapmıyorum."

"Altı?"

Genç kadın üzüntü içinde iç çekerek rol kesti. "Ve bir de baba."

Harry ağzı açık bakarken, Draco omzuna hafifçe vurdu. "Geçmiş olsun Harry."

Cho ilerden Hermione'ye işaret edince, genç kadın fırsata hemen atlayarak, izin isteyip, o tarafa ilerledi ve iki erkeği yalnız bıraktı.

"Altı ağabey dostum!" diye inledi Harry o gider gitmez. Draco kahkahayı bastı.

* * *

"Tekrar görrüjtüümüze sevindim." Viktor elini öpünce Hermione başını Draco'ya çevirdi. İki adam el sıkıştı, ama Draco elini hemen genç kadının beline koydu. Viktor, bu sahiplenici davranışla ona bir bakış attı ve eğilerek izin istedi.

"Draco!" İç gıcıklayıcı bir ses yanı başlarında duyuldu. "Seni buldum." Maureen Talbot, üzerinde her tarafı ışıl ışıl deniz mavisi bir elbise ile ona sokuldu. Bir eli göğsünden yukarı yılan gibi süzülürken, Draco hafifçe geri çekildi. Siyah saçlı kadının gözleri kısıldı. "Parti hoşuna gitti mi tatlım?" Gözleri Draco'daydı, ama soru Hermione'ye sorulmuştu.

"İyi." diye omuz silkti genç kadın. Bu kadına nazik falan davranmayacaktı. Fakat kadın da onu takmıyordu belli ki. Rahat bir ifadeyle Draco'nun koluna girdi ve kedi gibi mırıldandı. "Sana bir şey göstermek istiyorum tatlım. Benimle gel."

Draco yavaşça kolunu çekerken gülümsedi. "Ben de tam Pansy'ye dans pistini gösterecektim Maureen. Belki sonra."

Maureen'in yüzünde hoşnutsuz bir ifade oluşunca, Hermione araya girdi.

"Müzik bitmeden yetişiriz demiştin bir de." Şakacı bir tavırla gülerek Draco'nun koluna girdi. Genç adamın başı anında ona dönerken, adama kirpiklerinin altından gizemli bir gülümseme gönderdi. Kolunu sıkıca tutarak ona sokuldu ve "Gidelim mi?" diye sordu. Draco gülümsedi. "Gidelim."

"Görüşürüz Maureen." diye şakıyan Hermione sevincini belli etmemek için yüz ifadesine zor hâkim oldu.

Gözünün ucuyla Maureen'in avı elinden alınmış bir kaplan gibi öfkeli bakışını da kaçırmadı. Piste gitmek için bir sürü insanın arasından geçmek gerekiyordu ve bu epey zor bir işti. Fakat Hermione'nin umurunda değildi, o havalarda uçuyordu. Draco o kadını gene reddetmişti, onunla kalmıştı. Neredeyse kanatlanıp uçacaktı, ama ileride sevincini gölgeleyen birilerini gördü ve adımları yavaşladı.

Lucius Malfoy, yanında Severus Snape ile tek başlarını bir köşedeydiler. Siyah Şeytan kavramı kafasında bir kere daha oluşurken, hararetli konuşmalarından endişelenerek onları izledi. Bakışlarını takip eden Draco bir süre genç kadının yüzündeki endişeye baktı.

"İyi misin?"

"Evet." Hermione toparlandı. "Evet, iyiyim."

"Neden Severus'a endişeyle bakıyordun peki?"

"Ben-" Hermione elini boynuna götürdü ve yakasını düzeltir gibi yaptı. "Bilmiyorum sadece-" Omuz silkti.

"Pansy," dedi Draco ciddi bir sesle. "Severus kötü biri değil. Canavar da değil." Duraklayarak ona baktı.

"Ben öyle demedim ki zaten."

"Öyleyse ondan neden korkuyorsun?"

"Korkmuyorum Draco." Hermione zoraki güldü.

Draco sol eli hâlâ belinde genç kadının yüzüne eğildi. Gözleri karşılaştı. Genç adam başını salladı. "Severus senin ortaya çıkmasından çok korktuğun bir şey olduğunu düşünüyor."

Hermione bembeyaz kesilirken, Draco içinden lanetler savurdu. Snape hedefi on ikiden vurmuştu, ama Pansy neyden bu kadar çok korkabilirdi ki? Bir garsondan içki kapıp genç kadına uzattı. "İç hadi."

Hermione titreyerek içti. Bu adamın bir sorun olacağını tahmin etmişti zaten. Draco'ya daha neler söylemişlerdi acaba? Hafifçe titrerken eğer kötü bir şeyler söylenmiş olsa Draco'nun ona böyle davranmayacağını idrak etti. Öyle ya, genç adam ona sarılır, öper, yakınlaşır mıydı hiç? Biraz kendine gelince, Draco onu belinden yönlendirdi. "Sana biraz oturacak bir yer bulalım."

"Ben iyiyim."

"Emin misin?"

Başını salladı ve gülümsemeyi bile başardı. "Tamam." Draco onu düşünceli gözlerle süzdü. "Daha sonra konuşmak istersem kaçacak mısın?"

Genç kadın üzüntüyle içini çekti ve hafifçe döndü. Kurşuni gözlerin tam içine baktı. "Sadece bir tek şeyi bilmeni istiyorum Draco ve asla unutmamanı, bunu benim hatırım için yapabilir misin?"

Genç adam başını salladı. Hermione hüzünle gülümsedi Elini genç adamın göğsüne koydu. "Yanında olduğum her an gerçekten oradaydım, kendim olarak." Draco anlamayarak bakınca elini uzatıp onun yanağına dokundu. Yüreği acı ile kavruluyordu. Ona kendisi için ne ifade ettiğini nasıl anlatabilirdi? Aşk denilen şey tüm lügatteki kelimeleri nasıl da yetersiz bırakmıştı? "Her şeyimle Draco, bedenim, yüreğim, ruhum… Bunu bil yeter."

Geri dönerken, genç adam kafasında parçaları deli gibi birleştirmeye çabalıyordu.

* * *

Kapıda duran Draco'nun yüzündeki gizemli gülümseme bir şeyler çevirdiğinin ispatıydı sanki. Hermione ne olduğunu soran bir tavırla kaşlarını kaldırınca genç adam önünde resmi bir şekilde eğildi. "Annem ve babam geceyi dışarıda geçirecekler. Geçen gece o kadar eğlenmişiz ki, bizi kıskanmışlar."

Hermione güldü. Jalouse'dan döndüklerinde hâlâ dans ediyorlardı ve giriş holünde Lucius ve Narcissa'ya yakalanmışlardı. İkisi de anlayışla gülümsemişti, ama Hermione biraz utanmıştı. "Peki?" dedi genç adama, ardından ne geleceğini sorar gibi.

Draco tekrar eğildi. "Sanırım sizin için bir paket bırakılmış." Koridoru işaret etti. Hermione şaşkınca eğilip dışarı baktı. Altın bir paket yerde duruyordu. Ona bir bakış atıp paketi aldığında genç adama baktı, ama yardım gelmeyince paketi açtı. İçinden elmaslarla süslü ufak altın bir anahtar çıktı. Yanında da bir not.

 _Anahtarın olduğuna göre kilidi bulmalısın._

"A!" diye bir tepki verebildi sadece. Draco hâlâ gizemle gülümsüyordu. Bir kâğıda bir elmas anahtara bakan genç kadın omuzlarını kaldırınca, Draco koridoru işaret etti. Dikkatle bakan Hermione ileride parlayan bir şey gördü. Yavaş adımlarla ilerlediğinde koridorun altın rengi küçük oklarla bir yol işaret ettiğini gördü. Okları takibe başladı. Kanat boyunca devam ettiler, sonra merdivenlerin başında şık bir dresuarda sona erdiler. Dresuarın üstünde siyah kadife büyük bir kutu vardı. Kutunun kilidini gören Hermione, merakla anahtarı kilide soktu ve kutuyu açtı. İçinde siyah satene yatırılmış, ince altın zincire geçmiş, kilidin eşi altın ve elmas karışımı bir kalp yatıyordu. İçini çekerek kalbi aldı. Draco hafifçe uzanıp kolyeyi elinden alıp boynuna takarken Hermione sessizce bekledi. Draco kutuyu işaret etti. Bir kâğıt daha gören Hermione dikkatle okudu.

 _Anahtarı kaybetmemelisin. Yola devam et._

Kaşları kalkarken döndü ve merdivenin en alt katında parlayan oku gördü. Hızla takip etti. En son ulaştığı yer giriş salonunda bir başka kutuydu. Hevesle açtı, fakat içinde sadece bir not vardı.

 _Hediye verme sırası sende. Yanında endişe içinde bekleyen genç adama bir cesaret öpücüğü ver._

Hermione tatlı bir kahkaha atarak keyifle gülümseyen genç adama döndü. Ona sokuldu, ellerini göğsünden yukarı kaydırıp boynunda kenetledi ve onu öptü. Bir anda kendini sıkıca sarmalanmış buldu. Draco nihayet geri çekildiğinde başını salladı ve okları işaret etti. Hermione gülerek takip etti. Altın oklar onu evden çıkardı, mermer merdivenlerden indirdi ve sedefli bahçe yoluna götürdü. Sonraki durak yeşil çalı bir bahçe çitiydi. İçi, kadife bir kutuyu tam oturtacak şekilde özenle oyulmuştu. Hermione kilidi açtı. Ufak beyaz bir orkide dalı kadifenin üstüne yerleştirilmişti. "Ah!" sesi ile çiçeği alıp genç adama döndü. Yüzünde öyle duygulu bir ifade vardı ki, Draco elini uzatıp yanağını okşadı. Dudaklarını ısıran genç kadın, tekrar kutuya döndü. Titreyen ellerle kartı aldı.

 _Dünyanın tüm çiçeklerini ayaklarına serebilirim. Ama sen, benim tek çiçeğim olacaksın._

Hermione'nin gözleri doldu, bir damla yaş yanağından süzülürken, genç adam uzanıp eli ile yanağındaki damlayı sildi. Elinde tek dal orkidesi, yüreğinde kaldıramayacağı bir ağırlık, genç kadın okları takibe devam etti. Bir ağacın önünde durdular. Ağacın gövdesine yukarıyı işaret eden bir ok koyulmuştu. Yukarı bakan genç kadın, elinin uzanabileceği daldan sarkan ince bir zincir gördü. Zincirin ucunda altından bir kilit vardı. Uzanıp aldığında, genç adam zinciri ondan alıp açtı ve elindeki anahtarı da zincire, kilidin yanına geçirdikten sonra, genç kadının bileğine taktı. Tekrar yola koyuldukları zaman ikisi de sessizdi. Altın oklar süslü, ışıklarla aydınlatılmış kameriyede son buldu. Son bir kadife kutu yerde, kameriyenin ortasında duruyordu. Kilit olmadığını gören Hermione yutkunarak kapağı kaldırdı. Ufak bir kutu daha çıktı. Derin bir nefes alan genç kadın bunu yapamayacağını düşündü. Çünkü bu-bu… Draco eğildi ve kutuyu aldı. Ona dönen genç kadının önünde bir dizini yere koydu. Hermione'nin gözlerinden yaşlar boşandı.

"Pansy Parkinson?" diye başladı Draco. "Benimle evlenir misin?"

Hermione hıçkırdı. Pansy değildi ki o. Bunların hepsi yalandı, yalan. Acı içinde başını sallarken, hayal meyal genç adamın yüzüğü parmağına geçirdiğini fark etti. Draco doğrulup onu kollarına aldı ve dudaklarına eğildi. Geri çekildiğinde genç kadının elini tutarak oradaki banka oturttu.

"Benimle evlenmek istiyorsun değil mi?" diye şakalaştı Draco, fakat sesinde soru vardı. "Biliyorum, düğün hazırlıklarını zaten yapıyoruz diyeceksin, ama bu sorunun yanıtını bilmek istedim." Genç kadının tepkisi farklı olmuştu. Bunu beklemiyordu. Aslında piknikten sonra ciddi bir konuşma yapmaları gerektiğinin farkındaydı, ama Pansy hazır görünmüyordu ve her ciddi denemesinde öyle uzaklaşıyordu ki, kendiliğinden konuşana dek beklemek istemişti. Fakat genç kadın konuşmamıştı.

Hermione soruya dalgınca başını salladı ve dudaklarında hüzünlü bir tebessümle ona baktı. Kurşuni gözleri, kirpikleri, sarı saçları, biçimli dudakları öyle uzun inceledi ki, Draco kaşını kaldırdı. "Yüzümde bilimin adını henüz koymadığı bir çeşit böcek mi dolaşıyor?"

Genç kadın hafifçe güldü. "Hayır." Elini uzatıp genç adamın yanağına hafifçe dokundu. "Sadece ezberliyordum." diye fısıldadı. Draco gülümseyerek genç kadını kendine çekti. "Neden? Sürekli göreceksin nasılsa."

Hermione sessiz kalırken, Draco yine adını koyamadığı hüznü hissetti.

"Bana sarıl." diye fısıldadı genç kadın gözleri dolu dolu. "Draco lütfen bana sarıl." Draco bir anlam veremese de, kollarını genç kadına sımsıkı dolarken, Hermione sevdiği adamın göğsüne yaralı bir kedi gibi sokuldu. Bir daha yapamayacaktı. Bir daha yaşayamayacaktı. Bir daha âşık da olamayacaktı. Parmağındaki yüzüğü bir daha taşıyamayacaktı.

* * *

Belki dünyanın en güzel yüzüğüydü. Devasa bir elmas olduğunu herkes ilk bakışta görebilirdi zaten. Fakat üstündeki çizgileri, ışıltılarındaki renkleri ve ona bakarken kendisine fısıldadığı aşk dolu sözleri sadece Hermione görebiliyordu.

Üzüntü içinde kalkıp, yemek için giyinirken kafasının içinde tek bir şey yankılanıyordu. Ne yapıyordu? Bütün bunlar sahteydi. Tıpkı kendisi gibi. Aynaya bakıp alayla güldü. Sahte gelin…

Sahte gelin…

O kadar sahteydi ki, nasıl hâlâ burada bu insanların çatısı altında durabiliyordu bilmiyordu. Gözlerinden akan bir damlayı silerek giyinmeye koyuldu. Bu gece Draco hem arkadaşını hem vaftiz babasını yemeğe davet etmişti. Özel olsun demişti. Gelecek hafta da diğerlerini topluca çağıracaklardı. Ama o zaman Hermione burada olmayacaktı. Hıçkırdı. Aynaya dönüp cam gibi bakışlarla görüntüsüne baktı.

Straples kırmızı elbisenin kesimi son derece sadeydi. Kan rengi… Son derece uygun. Elbise, göğüslerini kalıp olarak kavrıyor ve vücudunu bele kadar sıkıca sarıp sarmalayıp, aşağıya usulca dökülüyordu. Herhangi bir süsü yoktu. Yalnızca bir bacağında derin bir yırtmaç ile seksi bir hava sergiliyor ve boynundan arkaya attığı ipekten kırmızı fular ile tamamlanıyordu. Fular aynı zamanda kolyenin yerini tutuyordu. Yine kulaklarına taktığı bir elmas ve bileklerindeki elmas bilezik yeterli olmuştu. Elbette bu sefer diğerlerinden farklı olarak parmaklarını süsleyen bir de elmas yüzüğü vardı. Acı içinde eline baktı. Bu oyuna devam edemeyecekti. Omuzlarını dikleştirip aynadaki sahte geline son bir kez baktı ve çıktı.

* * *

Yemek her zamanki gibi başladı. Konuklara nezaket ve saygıda kusur edilmedi, fakat genç gelin adayı nedense bugün durgundu. Harry ve Draco göz göze gelirken, Harry arkadaşının endişeli olduğunu fark etti. Gelinin parmağında parlayan yüzük, onu ışıldatması gerekirken soldurmuştu.

Yemeğin sonuna kadar zor dayanan genç kadın, tatlıdan hemen sonra gözlerinden yaşlar boşanarak masadan fırladı, ama Draco onu yakaladı. "Pansy?"

"Lütfen!" diye yalvardı Hermione. "Bırak gideyim." Gözyaşları birden tekrar hücum ederken, yutkundu. Draco ondan bir kol boyu ileride, gözleri genç kadına kilitlenmiş, sessizce sorunun ne olduğunu soruyordu. Harry diğer tarafta ayağa kalkmış, öylece bekliyordu. Lucius ve Narcissa şaşkınlık içinde masada kalakalmışlardı. Snape ise arkasına yaslanmış, tetikte bir bekleyişle gözlerini genç kadına odaklamıştı.

"Buna daha fazla dayanamam!" Genç kadın hıçkırdı.

"Neye?" diye fısıldadı Draco.

Hermione ona baktı. "Sen özel bir erkeksin Draco Malfoy ve özel bir kadını hak ediyorsun." Duraklayıp elini göğsüne bastırdı. "Fakat o özel kadın ben değilim."

Draco ona anlamadan bakarken cesaretini kaybetmemek için hızla devam etti. "Kendimi tüm bunlardan korumak istedim. Senden uzak durdum, sana soğuk davrandım, hatta seni kırdım." İçini çekti. "Fakat başaramadım."

"Şu son gün," dedi hıçkırarak. "Yüzüğünü taktığım şu son günün anlamını bilemezsin." Elinde ışıldayan yüzüğe acı dolu bir bakış attı ve usulca parmağından çıkardı. Masaya uzanıp yüzüğü oraya koydu. Draco'nun gözleri yüzüğü takip etti ve sonra genç kadına çevrildi. Hermione yanağını eliyle sildi. "Taşımaktan onur duydum, ama olmaz, hakkım yok."

"Sana yalan söyledim Draco, sana yalan söyledim." İnce elini ona doğru uzattı, ama hemen geri çekti. Kafasını iki yana salladı. "Ben hayatımda ilk kez Ferrari'ye bindim. Öteki arabanın, şu siyah batmobil'in adını bile hatırlamıyorum."

İnci gibi yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu. Masaya döndü. "Burada sadece soğuk bir nezaket beklemiştim, oysa bir aile buldum." Hıçkırdı. "Bana evinizi açtınız. Benim için her şeyi yaptınız. Oysa ben sizi kandırdım."

Lucius ve Narcissa Malfoy şok içinde bakıyorlardı. Snape hâlâ yerinde kılı bile kıpırdamamıştı, fakat her kelimeyi takip ediyordu. Harry de şok içinde, sessizce duruyordu.

"Özür dilerim. Biliyorum bir şey ifade etmeyecek, ama özür dilerim."

Draco'ya döndü. "Senin hayatına zaten uymazdım. Eve geldiğimde askılı bir tişört ve altına pijama giymeyi seviyorum, çıplak ayakla evimde dolaşmayı, günün her saati kahve içebilmeyi, arkadaşlarımla film geceleri yapmayı, koca bir dilim pizzayı ellerimle yemeyi, basit bir cafede hamburgerle boğuşmayı, ucuz bira içmeyi, koltuğuma kıvrılıp saatlerce kitap okumayı…"

Draco sessiz sedasız itiraflarda bulunan kadına bakıyordu. Fakat bu kadını tanımıyordu. İçinde bir boşluk oluşmuştu. Hermione devam ediyordu. "Aptal, ite kaka çalışan, hurdası çıkmış bir arabam var. Çoğu zaman beni yarı yolda bırakır. Çok işim varken, lastiği patlar. Arada bir tekmelemeyince çalışmaz." Acı acı güldü. "Annemle babam sosyete falan değil. Ben de yaşamak için çalışmak zorundayım. Ama işimi çok seviyorum."

Ona bakıp fısıldadı. "Özür dilerim. Özür dilerim. Ben sadece-" Sesi azaldı, omuzları sarsıldı. "Bilmek istedim, gözlerinin rengini bilmek istedim. Ve görmek istedim." diye fısıldadı "Sadece saçların o-o kadar sarı mı görmek istedim." Ellerini açtı, titreyerek başını salladı. "Ama bu-ben bunu yapamam! Daha fazla yapamam! Özür dilerim."

İçi parçalanırken, genç adamın bakışlarını gördü, onun sevdiği erkek, bir gün ona nefretle bakacaktı. Yüreği dağlandı ve elini göğsüne bastırdı. "Sana âşık olmak hesapta yoktu." Yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüp yere damladı. Draco'nun gözleri birden koyulaştı.

Genç kadın elinin tersiyle bir yanağını sildi. "Bir gün beni affedebilir misin bilmiyorum." Omuzları bir daha sarsıldı. "Bir gün benden nefret etmeden beni hatırlayabilir misin bilmiyorum. Ama seni seviyorum."

Draco, kararlı şekilde ona doğru bir adım atınca elini kaldırarak geriledi. "Dur!"

Genç adam durdu. Az önce aşkını itiraf etmişti genç kadın. Hem de ne itiraf. Onu bu kadar seviyorsa neden? Draco kafasını toplamaya çabaladı.

Hermione kesik bir nefes aldı. "Bana yaşattıkların için teşekkür ederim. Anısı ömrümce sürecek. Bil ki benden intikam almana gerek yok. Çünkü benden nefret ederek en büyük intikamı almış olacaksın zaten. Ama mutlaka alman gerekiyorsa, yalvarırım sadece benden al. Çünkü çevremdeki kimsenin bunlardan haberi yoktu, hepsi masumdu. Tek suçlu benim. Sadece beni yargıla."

Dudakları titreyerek geriledi ve odadan çıkmak üzere arkasını döndü.

"Pansy-" diye fısıldadı Draco.

Hermione tam kapıda hıçkırarak döndü ve boynundaki fuları yere düştü. Eğilip almadı bile. Gözleri acı içinde, hâlâ gözyaşları dökerek isyan etti. "BEN PANSY DEĞİLİM!"

Döndü ve koşarak çıktı. Ayak sesleri mermer zeminde içli içli yankılanırken, Draco gözünü yerde boynu bükük duran kırmızı fulara dikti.

Hermione gecenin karanlığında gözyaşları içinde arabayı sürüyordu. Londra'nın Gözü'nü oraya yaklaştığında fark etti. Arabayı yakın bir yere durdurdu ve farları yanık, gözlerinin önünde yağmur altında dans eden iki sevgilinin hayali, hıçkıra hıçkıra ağladı. Masal bitmişti.


	10. Gerçek Gelin

**10.Bölüm**

 **Gerçek Gelin**

"Bana sakin olmamı söyleyip durmayı kes, Lucius!" Narcissa'nın topuk sesleri geniş salonu çınlatıyordu. "Neler olduğunu anlamaya çabalıyorum."

"Narcissa, en az senin kadar sinirliyim, fakat ben de kendime hâkim olmaya çabalıyorum. Lütfen volta atmayı bırakıp bir yere oturabilir misin? Dikkatimi dağıtıyorsun."

Narcissa sinirle kocasına baktıktan sonra kendini bir koltuğa bıraktı. "Parkinson'ları aradın mı?"

"Aradım cevap vermiyor. Otele de mesaj bıraktım. Yemek için dışarı çıkmışlar, geç geleceklermiş."

"Fransa'yı arasaydın-"

"Aradım hayatım, sakin ol." Pencere kenarında duran Lucius elini saçlarından geçirdi. "Malikânede kimse yok. Kâhya, ev sahiplerinin Atina'da olduğunu doğruladı." Hafif alaycı bir şekilde dudağını büktü. "Genç hanım ise Londra'daymış. Ne ilginç değil mi?"

"Ama bizim evde değil!" diye söylendi Narcissa. "Tanrım, ne büyük rezalet! Şimdi ne yapacağımızı söyler misin Lucius?"

Lucius ona boş bakışlarla baktı, ama cevap kapıdan geldi.

"İlk olarak bu gizemi çözmeye çalışarak başlayabilirsiniz." Severus Snape, her zamanki soğukkanlı duruşu ve soğuk soğuk parlayan simsiyah gözleri ile kapıda duruyordu. Lucius benzer bir bakışla ona döndü. "Bir şey var mı Severus?"

Snape hafif baş eğişi ile odaya girdi. Doğruca bar tarafına yönelirken konuşuyordu. "Bir şeyler içelim, iyi gelir." Bardaklara içki doldururken, mırıldandı. "Birkaç görüşme yaptım." Dönüp Narcissa'ya bir bardak uzattı. "Hepsini içeceksin, Narcissa!" Bir dakika tepesinde dikilip, sarışın kadın ilk yudumu alana dek bekledi. Sonra onayla başını sallayarak diğer iki bardağı aldı ve birini Lucius'a uzattı. Arkadaşının yanına ilerledi ve bir yudum içip konuşmaya devam etti. "Öncelikle dedektif için not bıraktım. Alır almaz beni arayacak."

"Güvenilir mi?"

"Ününü bilirsin," Snape bir yudum daha içti. "Alastor Moody, çenesini sıkı tutmasıyla ve aradığı şeyi şıp diye bulmasıyla ünlüdür. Ona boşuna Deli-Göz demiyorlar. Eline su dökecek birisi yok ve biz de onu tutacağız. Saat kaç olursa olsun arasın diye numaramı verdim. Arar aramaz birini yollayıp onu aldırtacağım." Lucius'a başını salladı. "İstersen Bentley'i Londra'ya yolla. Zaman kazanmış oluruz."

Lucius Malfoy, bir an düşündükten sonra uzanıp zili çaldı. Az sonra uşak göründü. "Silas, şoföre söyle, arabayla Londra'ya yola çıksın, oradan birisini alıp geri getirecek." Uşak eğilerek çekilince de söylendi. "Bir dedektifimiz eksikti."

"Neden dedektife gerek var anlamıyorum?" diye söylendi Narcissa. "Parkinson'lar bizi arayınca her şey ortaya çıkmayacak mı?"

"Tatlım, Parkinson'ların ne derece bu işin içinde olduklarını bilmiyoruz. Kızlarının bir oyunu olabilir, ama olmayabilir de. Yani kızlarının başına bir şey gelmiş bile olabilir."

"Aman Tanrım Lucius!" Narcissa doğruldu. "Sakın olaya polis karışacak deme bana!"

"Sakin ol, Narcissa." Snape her zamanki sakin tavrı ile başını salladı. "Dedektifi bu yüzden tutuyoruz, polis karışmasın diye."

"İyi de kızın başına nasıl bir şey gelmiş olabilir?" Narcissa'nın gözleri birden büyüdü. "Aman Tanrım, kızı kaçırdılar ve yerine bir başkası mı geçti diyorsunuz? Yani o- o tatlı kız bir suçlu mu? Olamaz!"

"Sadece her şey olabilir diyoruz." Snape bardağını bir sehpaya bıraktı. "Öncelikle gerçek gelininiz ortada yok ve nerede olduğu gerçekten önemli."

"Şoförünü sorguya çekelim o zaman."

"Ben onunla konuştum bile." dedi Snape. "Sadece Miss Parkinson'a hizmet etmek için tutulmuş. Başka hiçbir şey bilmiyor. Yani bilmediğine inanıyorum. Epeyce şaşırdı sorularıma. Firmayı aradı, geri dönmesi gerek, çünkü arabayı kız giderken aldı. Ben de bugün kalabileceğini söyledim. Belki başka sorular sormamız gerekir diye."

Narcissa usulca mırıldandı. "Bu bir oyunsa, ya bir oyunsa? Belki de evi soymak istediler. Olamaz mı?"

"Kesinlikle mümkün."

"Öyleyse önlem almamız gerekmez mi?" Lucius ihtiyatla etrafa bakındı. "Gerçi değerli şeyler kasada zaten."

"Yine de bir bakalım istersen Lucius." Snape ona hafif bir bakış atarak kapıya yöneldi.

O sırada Silas içeri girdi. "Şoför yola çıktı efendim."

"Teşekkürler Silas." dedi Lucius. Uşak eğilirken usulca sordu. "Oğlum hâlâ odasında mı?"

"Evet efendim."

"Tamam, teşekkür ederim." Lucius karısına döndü. "Biz hemen döneriz hayatım."

Kadın, bir yudum içki daha içerken başını salladı. İlk defa olarak gerçekten sarsılmıştı. O tatlı genç kadına gerçekten ısınmış ve her konuda yardım edebilmek için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Beklediği gibi birisi çıkmadığı için de mutlu olmuştu. Acı bir tebessümle gülümsedi. Neden beklediği gibi birisi çıkmadığını anlamıştı. Onlara gelin diye gelen bu kadın, gerçek Pansy Parkinson değildi. Hatta belki sosyeteden bile değildi. Oysa öyle çekingen ve nazikti ki. Nasıl olur da kötü birisi olabilirdi? Eğer sinsi biri olsa Narcissa bunu hemen anlardı. Öyle bir çevrede yetişmişti ki, çevresindeki ikiyüzlüleri kolayca tanıyordu. Ama bu kadın öyle duruydu ki, kendini şanslı hissetmişti. Oğluna da öyle âşıktı ki. Birden doğruldu. Draco'ya âşıktı. Üstelik itiraf da etmişti. Sıkıntıyla şakaklarını ovuşturdu. Bu işi nasıl çözeceklerdi?

* * *

Draco Malfoy, kendisine ait özel oturma odasında büyük brokar divanda oturuyordu. Dirseklerini dizlerine dayamış, başını da ellerinin arasına almıştı. Önündeki sehpada bir şişe, iki bardak ve kırmızı bir fular duruyordu. Genç kadın odadan kaçtıktan sonra rüyada gibi ilerleyip fuları eline aldığını hatırlıyordu, sonrası bulanıktı. Fakat Harry için değildi. Harry, arkadaşını Snape'in işaretiyle odadan çıkarıp buraya getirmiş ve bir kadeh içkiyi zorla ona içirmişti. Şimdi ise acı gerçek arkadaşının üstüne yavaş yavaş çökmeye başlarken, Harry tam karşısına ekru deri koltuğu çekip oturmuş, sadece bekliyordu.

Pansy'nin –Pansy sandıkları kadının- sahte çıkmış olması hepsini şoke etmişti. Harry, kafasında olayları birleştirmeye çabalamış ve sonuçta her şeyin bir yalan olması onu bile etkilemişti. Draco kim bilir ne hale gelmişti. "Draco?" Arkadaşının kendine gelmesi için çabalamalıydı. Silkinmesi, öfkelenmesi, bağırıp çağırması, hatta etrafı kırıp dökmesi bile bu sessizliğinden daha iyiydi. "Draco, dostum?"

Nihayet sarışın genç adam başını kaldırıp baktı. Normalinden bile daha solgun görünen yüzünde, kurşuni gözleri bomboş bakıyordu. "Yalanmış, Harry." diye fısıldadı.

Harry üzüntüyle başını salladı. "Biliyorum dostum, ama kendine gelmelisin. Bunu konuşmalıyız."

"Neyi konuşacağız ki?"

"Giderken ağlıyordu, Draco."

Draco'nun başı önünde kısa bir an sessiz kaldı. Sonra hafiften acı ile dolmaya başlayan kurşuni gözlerini tekrar ona kaldırdı. "Kim ağlıyordu Harry? Ağlayan kimdi?"

Bu can alıcı soru ile sustu Harry. Ne diyebilirdi ki? Ağlayan kimdi bilmiyordu. Arkadaşının hayatına tatlı bir ışık gibi giren ve gidişiyle etrafı karanlığa boğan o genç kadın kimdi bilmiyordu.

* * *

Lucius'un odasına girdiklerinde, Snape kapıyı kapattı. Lucius Malfoy, odanın içine sert adımlarla ilerleyip ona döndü. "Parkinson'la olan tüm anlaşmaları durdurdum. Adamlarım şirkette fazla mesai yapıyorlar."

"Sabahı bekleyebilirdin."

"Hayır, bekleyemezdim." Lucius'un gözlerinden öfke saçılıyordu. Karısının yanında kendisini tutmuştu, ama burada sakin kalmasına gerek yoktu. "Bir Malfoy'la oynamak ne demek görecekler!" Ellerini yumruk yaptı. "Bir Malfoy'a hakaret edebileceklerini sanıyorlar demek! Bunu onların yanına bırakmayacağım."

"Tüm anlaşmaları mı feshettin?"

"Aynen. Parkinson'la çalışacağıma Karkaroff ile çalışırım daha iyi." Arkadaşına dönüp gözlerini kıstı. "Adam en azından düzenbaz olduğunu inkâr etmiyor."

Snape yüzünü buruşturdu. "Karkaroff dalaverecinin teki. Bence Potter ile konuş, yarın sabah erkenden anlaşmayı satışa çıkar, ihale aç, anlaşma şartlarının ihlalini bahane göster. Potter ihaleyi alsın, onun için zor olmaz. Sen de durumu en az zararla kurtarırsın."

"Sanırım bu tek seçeneğim." Lucius alnını ovuşturdu.

"Narcissa'nın da yanına birini çağırmalısın. Bir dosta ihtiyacı var."

"Biliyorum, ona sordum, ama kimseyi istemedi."

"Elbette böyle söyleyecek. Lily'yi çağırabilirsin, ya da Dora olabilir, aileden nasılsa."

Lucius asabice mırıldandı. "Herkese yaymak istemiyorum."

"Genç Potter yukarıda oğlunun yanında. Evine gidince ailesine durumu anlatacak zaten. Hem sen zaten James'ten yardım isteyeceksin. Ayrıca Black ve Dora aileden ve nasılsa öğrenecekler. Üstelik hepsi Kotilyon konuklarıydılar." Duraklayıp yüzünü buruşturdu. "Tabii, bundan Black'i çağırmanı istediğim anlaşılmasın. O, listemde en son sırada."

Lucius sinirli sinirli ona baktı. "Şu an espri kaldırabilecek durumda değilim, Severus."

"Ben de pek espri yapan bir adam değilim, Lucius. Sadece karının birine ihtiyacı var demek istedim."

"Biliyorum, keşke Andromeda burada olsaydı. Kardeşlerinden biri olsa daha uygun olurdu sanki."

Snape'in dudağı büküldü. "Andromeda evet. Ama Bella, benim bir kriz anında etrafta olmasını isteyeceğim türden biri değil."

"Aynen." Lucius hoşnutsuzca onayladı. Derin bir nefes aldı. Snape dikkatle onu izledi. Lucius, henüz bir öfke nöbeti falan geçirmemişti. Son derece kendine hâkim davranarak, ilk defa içindekileri dışarı döken karısını teselli etmiş, şoka girmiş gibi görünen oğlunu yardımcı olan Harry'ye teşekkür etmiş ve Snape'den kalmasını rica etmişti. Fakat bunları yaptığı sırada bir an bile kurşuni gözlerindeki buz gibi bakış değişmemişti. Çenesini havaya kaldırmış, soğuk gözlerinden öfke saçılmıştı. Ama ailesinin fertlerini ön planda tutmuş, kendi duygularını geri plana atmıştı.

Onu çok iyi tanıyan Snape bekliyordu. Lucius fevri hareket etmezdi, ama intikam almayı iyi bilirdi. Hele de karısı ve oğlu söz konusu ise… Kimse ailesine yanlış yapamazdı. Snape kendisi de fazlasıyla öfkeliydi, ama kendine hâkim olmasını bilirdi o. Şimdilik hem tetikte duruyor, hem de bir yandan düşünüyordu. Kotilyon'da genç kadınla konuştuktan sonra, neden Lucius'la konuşmamış ya da kendince bir araştırmaya girmemişti ki? Aslından sebebi belliydi. Bir sorun olduğunun farkındaydı, ama Draco'nun kıza gerçekten tutulduğunu gördüğü için kimseye bir şey söylememişti. Draco kendisi halledebilir diye düşünmüştü. Aralarına girmek istememişti. Ama kimseye sezdirmeden araştırabilirdi. Keşke yapsaydı. O zaman belki durum bu kadar ileri gitmezdi. Yan yan Lucius'a baktı. Gözleri hâlâ buz gibiydi.

Snape, yavaşça ilerleyip koltuklardan birine oturdu. Kendi ailesi değildi evet, ama dünyada dost diyebildiği ve değer verdiği çok az insan vardı ve Malfoy ailesi listenin başındaydı. O genç kadını eline geçirse bir kaşık suda boğabilirdi. Evden çıkıp giderken bir şey yapmamıştı, çünkü aile şokta görünüyordu. Yanlış bir hamlesi ortalığı daha fazla da karıştırabilirdi. Hem kadını çok kısa sürede bulacaklarına inanıyordu. Fakat bu ailenin içine böyle kolayca girdiği, onları kandırdığı ve özellikle Draco'yu bu kadar alt üst ettiği için ondan nefret ediyordu. Kimse vaftiz oğlunun canını yakamazdı ve Snape bunu birilerine ödetecekti.

* * *

Harry bir yudum içki içtikten sonra usulca mırıldandı. "Bana Kotilyon'da senin hataları affedip affetmediğini sormuştu."

Draco başını kaldırdı. "Sen ne dedin?"

Harry omuz silkti. "Yapılan hataya bağlı, dedim."

"Hımm." Draco'nun dudaklarından acı bir gülüş döküldü. "Yapılan hataya bağlı tabii." Sessiz sedasız sehpada duran fulara dikti gözlerini. Daha akşam yemeği sıralarında genç kadının boynunda tatlı bir şekilde sağa sola salınıyor gibi duruyordu. Oysa şimdi sehpanın üzerinde öylesine bırakılmış haliyle, öksüz kalmış gibi, yapayalnız görünüyordu. Dudakları acı bir şekilde büküldü. Hayatına giren kadın, onda daha önce hiç hissetmediği duygular uyandırdığı gibi, bir de onu bambaşka bir adam yapmıştı. Baksana, ufacık bir fular parçasını izlerken bile şair kesilecekti neredeyse. Derin bir soluk aldı. "Herkes bana onun bir şeylerden korktuğunu söyledi. Ama ben bir türlü ne olduğunu öğrenememiştim. Meğer," Acı bir şekilde güldü. "Meğer gerçek gelin değilmiş. Ne komik değil mi?"

Harry de derin bir nefes aldı. "Senden neden uzak durduğu belli oldu."

"Evet." Draco başını salladı. "Ama bu yaptıklarını mazur göstermez." Gözleri hafifçe kısıldı ve şişeye uzandı.

* * *

"Evet James. Hem iş meselesi hem aile. Rahatsız ettiğim için lütfen beni affet." Lucius, kısa bir an telefonun ucundan gelen sesleri dinledi. "Tamam, bekliyorum. Narcissa'yı da bilirsin, ihtiyacı yok gibi davranıyor, ama yanında birine ihtiyacı var. Umarım Lily'ye zahmet olmaz." Tekrar dinledi ve başını salladı. "Teşekkür ederim James, bekliyorum." Telefonu kapattı ve elini saçlarından geçirdi.

Snape karşısından başını salladı. "İşi Potter devralır, endişelenme. Fakat onu tanıyorsam eğer, önce Parkinson'la görüşmende ısrarcı olacaktır."

"Evet, bunu biliyorum. James hayatımda gördüğüm en dürüst iş adamı. Böyle bir sıfat olabileceğine inanmazdım normalde."

"Sen değil misin?" Snape alayla bakıyordu.

"Ne demek istediğimi anladın. Ben kar edeceğim işe geçmekte tereddüt etmem, ama James Potter, eski ortaklarına vefa borcu olduğuna inanır."

"Ve yıllar içinde onlar en sadık adamları olur." Snape hafifçe güldü.

Lucius ona bir an baktı. "Evet, sanırım bu açıdan şanslı. Bana büyük bir miktara beni satmayacak bir adamımı sorsan, sanırım isim veremezdim, ama James Potter koca bir liste yapabilirdi."

"Pişman mısın?"

"Hayır, çünkü ben böyle yetiştim. Bunu da değiştiremem herhalde. Elimi attığım yerden yeni bir şirket çıkarabilirim, Severus. Oğlumu da öyle yetiştirdim ve onunla gurur duyuyorum. Öte yandan genç Potter'ın iş konusundaki fikirlerini duymaktan inanılmaz bir zevk aldığımı da inkâr etmeyeceğim. James de onu harika eğitmiş."

"Ama hâlâ alt basamaklarda tutuyor." Snape elini kaldırdı. "Çocuğun rıza göstermesi şaşırtıcı."

"Harry zeki bir genç ve babasına saygı duyuyor."

Snape başını salladı. Mümkün mertebe konuyu yaşanan olaydan uzak bir yere çekmek istemişti ve çabası meyve vermişti. Lucius, biraz daha normal görünüyordu. Hâlâ içinde fokur fokur kaynadığından emindi, ama en azından bir nebze sakinleşmişti. Artık gerçek konuya dönebilirlerdi.

"Şu kasayı açacak mısın?"

Lucius yeni aklına gelmiş gibi birden yüzünü astı. "Şu lanet olası kasa!" Yerinden kalkıp, çalışma masasının yan tarafındaki duvara ilerledi. "İlginç olan Severus, kız bu odaya hiç girmedi." Duvarda asılı olan resmi dikkatlice kaldırdı. Geride sadece resmin izini belli eden hafif açık renkli duvar kaldı. Lucius ilerleyip, kütüphanesindeki bir dolabı açtı ve gerideki bir kolu çekti. Açılan gizli bölmedeki bir düğmeye bastı. Duvar birden iki ayrı parçaya bölünecek şekilde birbirinden ayrıldı ve ortaya devasa bir televizyon görüntüsü çıktı. Lucius, muhtemelen sahte olan televizyonu altından tuttu ve klik sesi gelinceye kadar kaldırdı. Yukarı kalkan incecik kapak, açılan kendi boyutundaki ince aralıktan içeri girdi ve Lucius onu itince gözden kayboldu. Geride dev bir kasa bıraktı. Lucius, şifreleri girip, kasayı tamamen açtıktan sonra Snape o tarafa yaklaştı.

"Sana ait olanların hepsi burada mı?" Lucius Malfoy her şeyi tek tek sayarken bekledi.

"Hepsi tamam. Bir takım hariç, Van Cleef, ama onu da şu anda Narcissa takıyor zaten."

"Bunlar da Parkinson'un mu?" Snape alttaki kutuları işaret etti.

Lucius başıyla onayladı. "Genç kadın gelir gelmez hepsini eliyle teslim etti."

"Öyleyse sahte olma ihtimallerini göz önünde bulundurmalıyız." Snape takımlardan birini aldı ve kadife mahfazayı açtı. Lucius Malfoy, genç kadının oğluyla dışarı çıkarken taktığı damla zümrüt küpeleri ve kalın bileziği hatırladı. Snape küpelerden birine yakından bakarken, o da diğerine baktı.

"Kusursuz görünüyor değil mi Severus?"

"Evet, öyle."

Lucius, uzanıp bir mahfaza daha açtı. Minicik gül goncalarından oluşan DeBeers imzalı bir setti bu. Başını salladı. "Gerçekten kusursuz."

"Öyle görünüyor, Lucius, ama biz uzman değiliz, zaten hırsızlar günümüzde öyle taklitlerle çalışıyor ki, gerçeğinden ayırt etmekte zorlanıyorsun."

"Öyleyse sanırım bir uzman getirtmeliyim."

"Evet."

"Gecenin dokuzunda bir uzman bulmak ne kadar mümkünmüş öğrenelim bakalım." Lucius hızla telefona ulaştı ve yanındaki telefon defterini açtı.

* * *

"Pansy?"

"Herm?"

"Her şey bitti." Hermione telefonu karşı koltuğa fırlattı ve görmeyen gözlerle duvara bakmaya başladı. Hâlâ üstünde kırmızı elbisesi, ayakkabıları yerdeki halının üstünde, dizlerini kendine çekmiş, kollarıyla sarılmış bir halde oturuyordu. Tekrar çalmaya başlayan telefonu umursamadı. Pansy istediği kadar çaldırabilirdi. Biraz merak etsindi bakalım. O uzun tatilini bırakmasının zamanı gelmişti. Artık ter dökme sırası ondaydı. Telefon nihayet sustu. Boş gözlerini pencereye çevirdi. Dışarıda yanıp sönen şehir ışıklarına dikti gözlerini. İçi boş, bomboş kalmış gibiydi. Gözleri donuklaşmış, en ufak bir his duymadan öylece oturuyordu. Ağzının içindeki zehir gibi tat dışında neredeyse acı bile duyamıyordu. Eğer böyle olacaksa, acı gelmeyecekse, belki her şey daha kolay olabilirdi. Başını çevirip loş odaya baktı. Siyah beyaz salonu soğuk, boş ve kişiliksiz göründü gözüne. Yerdeki, bir teki yan devrilmiş kırmızı ayakkabılar, siyah halı üzerinde kan damlaları gibi duruyordu. Dudakları acı bir şekilde büküldü. Ne kadar uygun. Onun öldürdüğü bir şeyi simgeliyorlardı. Siyah halıdaki kan damlaları…

Telefon bir kez daha çalmaya başladığında irkildi. Kaşlarını çattı. Çıplak ayaklarını yere indirdi. Ellerini kulaklarına kapadı. Telefon susana kadar gözlerini kapattı. Nihayet sessizlik tekrar sağlandığında, ellerini çekti. Boş parmağına kısa bir süre baktı. Artık orada bir yüzük yoktu ve hiçbir zaman da olamayacaktı. Birden korkunç bir kayıp duygusuyla sarsıldı. Nefessiz kalırken, başını iki yana sallayıp kollarını bedenine doladı ve rüyada gibi kalkarak yatak odasına geçti. Örtünün ucunu açıp içine girdi ve gözlerini kapattı. Uyumalıydı. Uykuya ihtiyacı vardı. Uyumak zorundaydı.

* * *

"Bana evde zindan var mı diye sormuştu biliyor musun?" Draco bardağını indirirken acı acı güldü. "Beni ne sanıyordu acaba?"

Harry kısa bir an ona baktıktan sonra usulca mırıldandı. "Giderken de sadece ondan intikam almanı istedi."

Draco başını kaldırdı. Kurşuni bakışları Harry'nin zümrüt yeşillerini buldu. "Yani ne diyorsun Harry?"

"Hiç."

"Hiç değil. Kalkıp-kalkıp da ondan intikam alacağımı düşünüyorsun öyle mi?"

"Yapmayacak mısın?"

İki genç bir kez daha bakıştılar. Draco ayağa fırladı ve Harry'nin tepesine dikildi. "Sen yapmaz mıydın?"

"Benim değil, senin nasıl davranacağın önemli Draco."

Draco sadece öyle durdu. Sonra hışımla arkasını dönüp bara doğru birkaç adım ilerledi ve yumrukları sıkılı bir şekilde geri döndü. "Kim olduğunu bile bilmiyorum, ama bildiğim bir şey var; benimle oynadı Harry. BENİMLE OYNADI!" Öfkeyle yumruğunu bara vurdu. Birkaç şişe sallandı. Bir bardak yere düşüp kırıldı, ama Draco eğilip bakmadı. Öfkeli kurşuni hâlâ zümrütlere dikiliydi.

Harry sessizce arkadaşına baktı. İçinde bir şeyler kırılmıştı biliyordu, yani canı yanıyor diye Harry onu suçlayamazdı. Fakat giderken genç kadının halini de görmüştü ve Draco'ya nasıl baktığını da. Hiçbir kadın, ne kadar iyi bir oyuncu olursa olsun, o şekilde âşık rolü yapamazdı.

* * *

"DeBeers yarın bir uzman yollayacak. Cartier ve diğerlerini de sorabiliriz, en azından gerçekliklerini kontrol ettiririz." İçini çekti. "Bana gerçek geliyorlar."

"Pekâlâ, tekrar edelim öyleyse Lucius." Snape çevresine şöyle bir baktı. "Pansy –ah izninle bu adı kullanmayacağım artık, kendisine sahte gelin diyelim- sahte gelininiz, bu odaya hiç girmedi."

"Bu kanada bile girmedi ki Severus."

"Bundan emin olamazsın. Gizlice girmiş olabilir."

"Belki olabilir, Severus, ama açıkçası buraya kadar girebileceğini hiç sanmıyorum. Hem bunu başarabilse bile, kasayı nereden bulacak ve açabilecek. Her gizli kolun ve düğmenin yerini bulması ve tüm şifreleri de bilmesi gerek. İmkânsız."

Snape derin derin düşünüyordu. "Öyleyse uzman, tüm mücevherleri inceleyip kesin durumu bildirene kadar bu fikri askıya alalım." O sırada telefonu çalınca Lucius'a işaret ederek açtı. "Evet?" Memnun bir tebessüm belirdi yüzünde. "Evet, Mr. Moody, ben Severus Snape. Sizi özel bir iş için aramıştım. Oldukça özel ve acil bir iş." Birkaç kelime ile bir sorun olduğunu açıklayıp, görüşme talebinde bulundu ve beş dakikadan daha kısa bir sürede dedektifi oraya gelmeye ikna etti. Telefonu kapatıp Lucius'a baktığında, Malfoy başını salladı.

"İkna yeteneğine hayranım dostum. Şoförü arayayım da onu alıp getirsin." Telefonda kısaca talimat verdi. Kapatıp Snape'e bakarken iç geçirdi. "Kızın kendisi hakkında dediklerini duydun değil mi?"

Snape başını salladı. Hepsini duymuştu elbette. Hatta bir unutan olabilir diye hafızasına kazımıştı. Lucius devam etti. "Sıradan birisi olduğunu söyledi. Yaşamak için çalışmak zorunda olduğunu da."

"Hepsini hatırlıyorum." dedi Snape acımasız bir sesle. "Bir işi olması iyi, bu bir sosyal güvenlik numarası da olduğu anlamına gelir."

Lucius başını sallarken kapı çalındı. Silas içeri girdi. "Mr. ve Mrs. Potter geldiler efendim."

"Teşekkür ederim Silas." Odadan çıkmaya yeltendi, ama kasanın ardına kadar açık olması onu duraklattı.

Snape kapıya ilerledi. "Ben durumu açıklarım istersen, ya da buraya çağırayım sen açıkla."

Lucius başını salladı. "Sen açıkla. Sonra James'i buraya getir, konuşalım."

"Tamam." diyen Snape dışarı çıkıp kapıyı kapattı. Lucius, dışarı çıkardıkları kadife kutuyu kasaya geri koydu. Uzmanla ve dedektifle özel salonunda görüşse daha iyi olurdu. Herkesin kasanın yerini bilmesine gerek yoktu. Gerçi şu anda kasa da içindekiler de en son düşündüğü şeydi. Aklı öbür kanatta, kim bilir ne tür düşüncelerle boğuşan oğlundaydı.

* * *

Harry hâlâ barın yanında yumrukları sıkılı duran arkadaşını süzdü. İçin için yandığını biliyordu. Fakat bir yanda cevaplanmamış bir sürü soru vardı ve Draco ne düşünmesi gerektiğinden bile emin olamadığı için bir düşünceden diğerine atlayıp duruyordu. "Otur lütfen!" diye rica etti arkadaşına. Yavaşça şişeye uzanıp, iki bardağa da içki koydu. Bu onu geri getirir diye umuyordu ve öyle de oldu. Draco kendinde değil gibi koltuğa geri döndü ve bardağı tepesinden tutarak, bir sağa bir sola çevirmeye başladı.

"Kötü hissettiğini biliyorum." dedi Harry usulca. Asla tam olarak onun acısını anlayamazdı, ama evleneceği kadının yüzüğü bırakıp kaçması düşüncesi onun bile içini acıtıyordu. Hele bir de üstüne diğer problemler eklenince, Draco nefes almakta zorlanıyor olmalıydı. Öyle ki, hâlâ tam olarak şoktan çıkmayı başaramamış olduğu halde, bir kaybını anıyor, bir kızıyor, bir de çaresizce düşünüyordu.

"Nasıl hissediyorum biliyor musun?" dedi Draco boğuk bir sesle. "Yürek yerine buzlu su dolu bir poşet taşıyor gibiyim, üstelik poşet delik ve sızdırıyor."

Harry başını salladı. "Gerçekten üzgünüm dostum."

"İnan Harry, ne düşüneceğimi bilmiyorum. Tek istediğim birinin gelip bir açıklama yapması." Kısa bir an sessizlik oluştu.

"Benim merak ettiğim," diye sessizliği bozdu Harry usulca. "Gerçek gelin nerede?"

* * *

"Miss Parkinson?"

"Monique, nihayet, Hermione'ye ulaşamıyorum sen-"

"Efendim, beni dinlemelisiniz."

Pansy sustu. "Ne oldu?"

"Fransa'dan telefon aldım. Emir verdiğiniz gibi size haber vermem için beni aradılar."

"Evet?" Pansy soluğunu tuttu.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy orayı aramış ve sizi sormuş. Ayrıca Atina'yı aradığını da belirtmiş."

"Ah!"

"Ben kontrol ettim. Atina'da otele özel mesaj bırakılmış. Aileniz gece yarısı otele döner dönmez durumu haber alacaklar."

"Kahretsin!" Pansy dudağını dişledi. O, durum ortaya çıkmadan önce Londra'da olmayı hesaplamıştı, ama yapacak bir şey yoktu. "Pekâlâ, Monique orada kal, tamam mı? Ailem ararsa, onları arayacağımı söyle. Yetişmeye çabalayacağım. Herm ile konuşup neler olduğunu öğren ve bana ilet."

"Tamam, efendim." Telefon kapandı.

Kilometrelerce uzakta, gece karanlığında ışıl ışıl görünen sulara dalıp giden Pansy, bir çift esmer kolun arkasından ona sarılmasıyla irkildi. Yavaşça dönüp kolların sahibi yakışıklı erkeğe baktı. "Tatil bitti."

* * *

Snape'in kısa ve öz cümlelerle yaptığı açıklama sonrasında, James ve Lily oldukça şaşkın görünüyorlardı.

"Yani kim olduğunu bilmiyorsunuz?" James hayret içinde bakıyordu.

"Hayır."

"Ama buraya gelebilmesi için Pansy denilen kızı tanıyor olması gerek." diye konuştu Lily.

"Öyle olmalı elbette." Snape başını salladı. "Fakat nereden ve nasıl bilmiyoruz. Araştıracağız."

"Harry, Draco'nun yanında mı Severus?"

"Evet." Snape onayladı. "Biz Lucius'un yanına geçsek iyi olacak." Lily'ye döndü. "Narcissa ihtiyaç duymadığını söylüyor, ama Lily-"

Kızıl saçlı kadın başını salladı. "Ben onunla ilgilenirim." Hafiften iç çekti. "Çok da tatlı bir kızdı, onu sevmiştim."

Snape'in yüzü sertleşti, ama cevap vermedi. İki erkek Lucius'un odasına doğru uzaklaşırken, Lily Narcissa'nın yanına, salona geçti.

"Lily hayatım," diye kalktı Narcissa Malfoy. Sarsılmış ve canı sıkkın görünüyordu, ama belli etmemeye çabalıyordu. "Hoş geldin."

"Lütfen rahatsız olma Narcissa." Lily onu öptü. Hemen tekrar oturmasını sağlayarak, kendisi de yanına oturdu. Ellerini uzatıp sarışın kadının ellerini avucuna aldı. "Çok çok üzgünüm. İnan ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum."

Narcissa başını salladı. "Önemli değil Lily, çünkü ben de ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum."

İkisi kısa bir an sessizlik içinde oturdular. Sonra Narcissa devam etti. "Acı olan ne biliyor musun? Oğlumu mutlu etmişti. Draco gerçekten mutluydu. Onun hiçbir kadına bu derece bağlanacağını düşünmezdim."

Lily üzüntüyle başını salladı. Snape'e de dediği gibi o genç kadını gerçekten sevmişti ve tanımak istemişti. Draco adına da çok sevinmişti. "Bence o da Draco'ya bağlanmıştı." dedi hafifçe.

Narcissa elini çekip ona döndü. "Ya evet! Bağlanmıştı madem, neden bize oyun oynadı? Sen böyle diyorsun Lily, ama Lucius içeride anlaşmaları bozuyor. Severus da dedektif tuttu. O tatlı genç hanımın evimizi soymak için gelen bir hırsız olmasından şüpheleniyorlar."

Lily'nin gözleri hayretle açıldı. "Ne? Yok artık Narcissa, o kadar da değil."

"Bilemezsin canım. Gerçi giderken söyledikleri-" Susup omuz silkti.

Lily buna inanmak istemiyordu. Bir evin içine kadar süzülüp, evin oğlunu baştan çıkarıp, sonra da kıymetli şeyleri çalıp giden bir hırsız? Hayır, olamazdı. Dudaklarını ısırırken, içinde bir huzursuzluk hissetti. Peki, başka ne tür bir kadın bir aileyi bu şekilde kandırabilirdi ki?

* * *

"Gerçekten üzgünüm, Lucius."

"İnan bana, benim kadar olamazsın, James."

Snape her ikisine de içki verirken, ufak çalışma odasında bir anlık bir sessizlik oldu. James açık kasadan görünen mahfazalara bir bakış atıp, düşünceli bir ifade ile ev sahibine döndü. "Bunun planlı bir şey olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?"

Lucius omuz silkti. "Kim bilir?"

"Ama o zaman ortakları olması gerekir ve çok ciddi bir planı." James konuşurken düşünceliydi. "Eğer büyük çaplı bir olaysa, buraya gelecek gelin adayını biliyor olmaları gerek. Kızın odası aradınız mı?"

"Hayır." dedi Lucius içki kadehini kenara bırakıp. "Aslında ilk geldiğimiz yer burası oldu. Elbette yukarı da bakacağız, ama-" Omuz silkti. "Aslında seni iş konuşmak için çağırdım."

James dikkatle dinlerken Lucius planını anlattı. James Potter elini saçlarından geçirip, öne eğilerek ev sahibine baktı. "Öncelikle Lucius, eğer durumun bu şekilde olacağı kesinleşirse, ihaleyi alırım. O konuda endişen olmasın, ama Parkinson ile konuşmadan bir şey yapmamanı öğütlemek isterim. Bir iş adamı için acele kararlar kadar hatalı bir davranış olamaz. Bırak sana telefon etsin, bakalım açıklaması ne olacak?"

Snape kendisine 'ben sana demiştim' bakışıyla bakınca, Lucius başını salladı. "Eğer telefon ederse tabii."

James onayladı. "Edecektir. Çünkü bunlardan bir çıkarı yok. Seni soyacağını düşünmüyorsan tabii?" Hafifçe gülümsedi. "Kızını gelin vereceği adamı soymaya kalkar mı sence? Ya da aldatmaya?"

"Hımm, elbette bu mantıklı değil, ama-"

"Ama ne?"

Lucius sinirli bir şekilde söylendi. "Ama şu! Birileri bir şeyler çeviriyor James! Ben de ne olduğunu ve suçluyu bulacağım."

"Tamam." James arkasına yaslandı. "Ama bunu sakin bir şekilde yapalım. Şimdi ilk planınız ne?"

Lucius, ona bir bakış atınca Snape döndü ve anlatmaya başladı.

* * *

"İnan ortada gerçek bir gelin olduğundan bile şüpheliyim artık." Draco arkasına yaslanmış gözlerini kapatmıştı. Harry suskun kaldı. Draco ona bir göz atıp mırıldandı. "Saçlarım bu kadar sarı mı falan derken ne demek istedi sence?"

Harry ona baktı. İşte, dünyaya dönmeye başlamıştı. Şimdi yavaş yavaş konuşabilirlerdi. "Bilmiyorum." dedi omuzlarını kaldırarak.

"Öyle dedi değil mi?" diye sordu Draco. "Ben öyle duydum."

"Evet," dedi Harry. "Saçların o kadar sarı mı görmek istemiş, ya da öyle bir şey dedi. Açıkçası tam olarak anladığımı söyleyemem." Biraz düşündü. "Fakat bu cümleye bakınca, seni bir yerde görmüş gibi."

"Nerede görmüş?"

"Bilmiyorum." dedi Harry gene. "Yani bu cümleden çıkarabildiğim şey o, ya seni görmüş ya da ne bileyim duymuş ve diyor ki, saçların o kadar sarı mı görmek istedim, diyor. Evet." Harry heyecanla öne eğildi. "Dur dur, sadece o da değil, dedi ki gözlerinin rengini de bilmek istemiş. Hatırlasana!"

Konuşma yavaş yavaş Draco'nun hayalinde canlanırken, genç adam nefes aldı. Harry haklıydı. Genç kadın aynen bu kelimeleri kullanmıştı. Gözlerinin rengini bilmek istediğini söylemişti. "Yani beni tanıyordu?" dedi kaşları çatılarak. "Beni tanıyordu, ama gözlerimin rengini merak etti." Elini saçından geçirdi. "Fakat onu daha önce görmediğimden eminim."

"Draco," dedi Harry yumuşak bir sesle. "O sosyete olmadığını da söyledi, hatırlarsan. Yani sen dışarıda sokakta gördüğün birine ne kadar dikkat edersin ki?" Arkadaşını kırmamak için yumuşak konuşmuştu.

Ama genç adam başını salladı. "Dışarıda beni gören biri gözlerimin rengini bilmez mi Harry? Hadi diyelim yüzümü tam göremedi, peki ya saçlarım?"

"Hımm." diyen Harry yüzünü buruşturdu. "Bu seçenek saf dışı oldu." Kimse konuşmadı, sonra Harry başını kaldırdı. "Dergiler."

"Dergiler?"

"Evet, belki seni gazetede, dergilerde falan gördü ve beğendi, etkilendi yani olamaz mı?"

Draco birden güldü. "Ve ne yaptı? Gerçek gelini kaçırıp onun yerine mi geçti?"

"Sen Misery'yi okumadın galiba?"

"Misery?"

"Hani şu ünlü yazarı kaza yapmasından faydalanarak kaçırıp da kitabı tekrar yazdırmaya kalkan psikopat kadın var ya? Hemşire hani, neydi adı, hah Annie."

"Tamam tamam." Draco ellerini kaldırdı. "Tanrım, okumaz olur muyum? Bırr!" Hafifçe titredi. "İyi de dostum, kızı kaçırıp ne kazanacaktı ki?"

"Seni." Harry birden güldü. "Tamam, saçmalamaya başladık."

"Bence de." Draco gözlerini devirdi. "Yine de dediğin gibi bir yerden tanıyor olmalı."

"Evet." Harry bir nefes aldı. Hassas konuya girmeli miydi? "Seni sevdiğini söyledi."

Draco başını kaldırıp ona baktı. "Öyle dedi." Sözcükler ağzından boş ve anlamsız çıktı.

* * *

"Ben yine de hazırlıklı olmak istiyorum James, hepsi bu."

"Anlıyorum, ama belki de gerek kalmaz, Lucius." James arkadaşını ikna etmeye çabalıyordu. Elbette bu konudaki hassasiyetini anlıyordu, ama sabaha kadar bekleyebilirdi.

"Rookwood'u hemen çağırabilirim."

James hafifçe başını salladı. Aslında Lucius'un baş avukatından hiç hoşlanmıyordu, adam fazla sinsi geliyordu ona, fakat anlaşmaları büyük bir gizlilikle ve başarıyla hallettiği de yadsınamazdı. Bu durumda gecenin bir saatinde kendi avukatını çağırmak zorunda kalabilirdi, ama o mümkün mertebe adamlarını mesai saatleri dışında rahatsız etmemeye çabalardı. Herkesin bir hayatı vardı, kimseninkini kendisininkine endeksleyemezdi. Mutlaka Potter Holding'in baş avukatı Kingsley Shacklebolt'un da kendine özel bir hayatı vardı. Gecenin bir yarısı, yarınki durumu müphem bir dava için Wiltshire'a çağrılmaktan hoşlanmazdı.

"Lucius, biraz daha bekleyebilir miyiz?" James ciddi bir tavırla baktı ona. "Sen de çok iyi biliyorsun ki, bu durum benim için herkesten daha karlı, ama Parkinson'un cevabını beklemenin daha doğru ve iş adabına daha uygun olacağına inanıyorum."

"Karşılık vermem gerek James!" Lucius kaşlarını çatmıştı.

James sakince başını salladı. "Vermişsin ya zaten. Tüm anlaşmaları durdurmadın mı? Şu an ikiniz de para kaybediyorsunuz."

"İşte sen evet dersen ben kaybetmeyeceğim."

"Dedim zaten, ama Parkinson mazeretini beyan edince."

Lucius Snape'e döndü. "İşte! Onunla iş yaparken hep böyle tartışıyoruz."

Snape gözlerini devirdi. James gülümsedi.

* * *

"Ondan şüphelenmiştim." Narcissa başını salladı. "Ama sosyete ile ilgili olarak değil, sanmıştım ki çok iyi eğitilmemiş. O da bunu doğruladı." Kaşları sinirle çatıldı. "Yüzüme bakarak bir sürü yalan söyledi Lily."

"Ben-ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum, Narcissa." Lily üzgün bir tavırla başını salladı. "Sadece utangaç görünmüştü bana. Ben onu çok doğal bulmuştum."

"Doğal mı?" Narcissa dudaklarını büzdü. "Yaptığı her şey oyunmuş Lily, nasıl doğal olabilir?"

"Ama daha her şeyden emin değiliz, biraz bekleyelim tatlım, olur mu?"

Narcissa hafifçe şakaklarını ovuşturunca, o da derin bir nefes aldı. O genç kadın gerçekten oyun oynadıysa, buna nasıl cesaret etmişti acaba? Lily bir an onun için üzüldüğünü hissetti. Narcissa kolay affeden bir kadın değildi ve kocasının sessiz öfkesi de dillere destandı. Lucius Malfoy, asla bağırıp çağırmadan karşısındakine acı çektirebilirdi. Bir de Draco vardı tabii ki. Kim bilir neler düşünüyordu genç adam? Lily, kendini Narcissa'nın yerine koymaya çabaladı. Bu hareketin kendilerine, oğlu Harry'ye yapıldığını düşündü ve iç geçirdi. James bunu bağışlar mıydı? Ya Harry? Peki kendisi? Cevaplar ne kadar da acıydı.

* * *

Özel dedektif Alastor Moody, Deli-Göz sıfatına tam uyan bir görünüm sergiliyordu. Uzun, kır düşmüş, koyu gri saçları vardı. Yüzü sanki aşınmış tahtadan yapılmış gibiydi, derisinde eskiden kalmış bir sürü yara izi bulunuyordu, burnu tuhaf bir şekilde kırılmış da, alelacele geri oturtulmaya çalışılmış gibiydi, fakat sanki bunu yaparken bir parçayı unutuvermişlerdi. Uzun bir bastona yaslanmış halde hafifçe sekerek yürürken, hoşnutsuz tavırlarla etrafına bakınıyordu. Aksi tavrından daha fazla ilgi çeken ise gözleriydi. Bir gözü, ufak, karanlık bir boncuk gibiyken, diğeri kocamandı ve elektrik mavisiydi. Deli-Göz Moody, insanları bir şey öğrenmek için sıkıştırırken, mavi gözünü üstlerine dikerek onları sindirmeyi başarıyordu belli ki. Lens falan mı takmıştı, gözünü kaybedip de operasyon mu geçirmişti, yoksa doğuştan mı öyleydi kimse bilmiyordu, ama etkili olmayı başardığı kesindi.

Tüm detaylar konuşulduktan sonra homurdanarak yapacaklarını belirtmiş ve fikrini söylemesi için erken olduğunu iddia ederek, bu sahte gelinin odasını görmek istemişti. Genç kadına ait olan odaya girdiklerinde James hemen kapı girişinde onları izlerken, diğer iki adam ise, dedektif elindeki bir not defterine bir şeyler çiziktirip durarak her bir yeri açıp kaparken peşinde dolaşmaya başladılar. Görünen o ki, genç kadının yanında getirdiği her şey dolaplarda duruyordu. O sırada ufak bir şey James'i yanından geçti.

Hev hev.

Hepsi dikkatlerini küçük tüylü gövdeye çevirdiler. Ufak köpek, odaya girmiş içeridekilere deli gibi havlıyordu. James yere eğilip köpeği çağırdı, ama köpek oralı olmadı. Lucius kaşlarını çatarak hayvanı dışarı çıkarmaya çalıştıysa da köpek yatağın üstüne zıpladı ve orada dikilip sert sert hırıldayarak misafirleri süzdü.

"Odayı koruyor galiba?" dedi James dikkatle ona bakarken.

Lucius içini çekti. "Köpek ona epey alışmıştı evet. Hatta kız evdeyken ortalarda görünmüyordu hiç. Galiba hep buradaydı."

"Hımm."

Alastor -Deli-Göz- Moody, köpeğin arada bir havlaması ve sert bakışları altında nihayet hımm'lamalarını bitirerek onlara döndüğünde, üç erkek kapı önünde sessizce bekliyordu. "Pekâlâ, gördüğüm şu," Moody odaya bir daha göz atıp not defterine döndü. "Bir sürü kıyafet, aksesuar ve kadınlara ait bir dolu ıvır zıvır." Bir sayfayı çevirdi. "Kumaşlar falan çok kaliteli. Ve bazı şeylerin taklidi de pek mümkün değil. Kanımca bir uzmana gösterirseniz, buradaki her şeyin gerçek olduğunu söyleyecek. Ama belli de olmaz. Siz öğrenene kadar soru işareti koyalım." Sayfaya bir şeyler yazıp yine çevirdi. "Kız hakkında bilinen şeyleri bana anlatmanızı istiyorum bu arada. Onunla ilgili araştırmalar için. Hiç resim falan çektiniz mi bu arada?"

Erkekler birbirine bakarken, Lucius başını salladı. "Normalde hayır. Fakat Kotilyon'da birkaç resim çekilmesi için birini tutmuştum. Resimler daha elime geçmedi."

"Kotilyon'da fotoğrafçı mı vardı?" diye sordu James şaşkınca.

Snape yavaşça başını salladı. "Giriş için birkaç resim alındı sadece. Dijital kamera kullanıldı ve adet gereği konuklar rahatsız edilmedi. Normalde uygunsuz bulunduğunu biliyoruz."

"Hımm, iyi olmuş o zaman. Resimleri alırsak onu bulmamız kolaylaşır."

Lucius durakladı. "Ama şu dergide vardı resim."

"Hangi dergi?"

"Sosyete dergisi," dedi Lucius. "Karım dikkatle okumuştu, hemen buralardadır, onu ister misiniz?"

"Kesinlikle." Moody mırıldanarak bir şeyler yazdı. "Telefonunu aradınız mı?"

"Hayır." dedi Snape araya girerek. "Telefonla konuşmak değil, kim olduğunu öğrenmek istiyoruz. Hem numarayı açmayacaktır, çünkü muhtemelen o da sahtedir, bir iki güne değişebilir. Biz de sessiz bir şekilde kimlik tespiti istiyoruz, ısrarla numarasını ararsak kaçabilir."

"Evet, korkacaktır. Numarayı bana verin, belirtilmişse adres sordurayım." Dedektif not alırken başını salladı, sonra aksi bir sesle sordu. "Peki, gelinin ailesi nerede?"

"Atina'da."

"En son ne zaman konuştunuz?"

"Bugün mesaj bıraktım, ama geri aramadılar."

"Tamam, Atina'ya bir adam yollayabilirim, eğer gerekirse tabii. Biz geline odaklanalım. Zaten kızı bulmak zor olmayacak. Araba mavi bir Lexus mu demiştiniz?" Moody, ardı ardına soruları yöneltirken, üç erkek odadan çıktılar. Düşes, herkes çıktıktan sonra sakinleşerek yatağın üzerine uzandı ve boncuk gözleri parıldayarak tüylü kafasını patilerinin üzerine koydu. Diğerleri batı kanadı boyunca yürüdüler. Daha sonra çalışma odasının yanındaki özel oturma odasına geçtiler ve kapıyı kapattılar.

* * *

Atina'daki lüks otelin özel süitinde, smokinli bir adam ileri geri yürüyordu.

"Aaron lütfen oturur musun?"

"Tüm bunlara bir anlam vermeye çabalıyorum, Phyllis!"

"Bunu sürekli volta atarak yapamazsın."

Aaron Parkinson, karısının sert sesi ile derin bir nefes alıp oturdu. Elindeki kâğıtları çözmeye çalışırken, bir eliyle alnındaki teri sildi. "Lucius, ısrarla aramış ve bulunmamı istemiş. Tam üç kere. Mesaj bırakıp, kaçta dönersem döneyim aramamı söylemiş." Bir diğer kâğıda baktı. "Bu da yardımcımdan, Lucius Malfoy'un akşam yemeğinden sonra tüm anlaşmaları durdurduğunu haber aldığını belirtiyor."

"Neden böyle bir şey yapsın ki?"

"Ben de onu anlamaya çalışıyorum, Phyllis."

"Narcissa'yı arayacağım. Bakalım neler oluyor?"

Kocası ona şöyle bir baktı. "Kızın bir hata yapmış olmasın?"

Phyllis sinirlendi. "Neden yapsın ki? Bu onun geleceği." Sinirli hareketlerle telefonunu çıkarıp birkaç tuşa bastı. Telefon birkaç kez çaldıktan sonra açıldı.

"Narcissa hayatım!" diye ilgi dolu bir sesle konuşmaya başladı Mrs. Parkinson. "Kocanın mesajını aldık, ama neler oluyor hiç anlayamadım?"

"Anlayamadın mı Phyllis?" Narcissa'nın sesi buz gibiydi.

Mrs. Parkinson soğuk sesle durakladı. "Narcissa, her şey yolunda mı?"

Sesindeki şaşkınlığın farkına varan Narcissa da diğer tarafta durakladı. "Aslında aynısını sana soracaktım, Phyllis?"

"Gerçekten anlamıyorum. Bir şey mi oldu?"

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Sonra Narcissa aynı soğuk sesle konuştu. "Phyllis tatlım, bana kızını tarif edebilir misin?"

İyice şaşkına dönen Mrs. Parkinson kocasına bir bakış atıp telefona mırıldandı. "Tarif mi dedin? Ama-ama neden?"

"Sadece tarif et lütfen!"

Düşünceli halde başını sallayan Phyllis mırıldandı. "Siyah saçlı, yeşil gözlü… Ama sen zaten biliyor olmalısın-"

"Buradaki Pansy'nin siyah saçlı olmadığından adım gibi eminim, Phyllis."

"Nasıl? Bu da ne demek?"

"Bu şu demek, buradaki kız Pansy değil. Kızın nerede bir bilgin var mı?"

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun?" Mrs. Parkinson şaşkınlık içindeydi. "Pansy ile konuşabilir miyim lütfen?"

Narcissa hafif bir sabırsızlık nidası çıkardı. "Konuşamazsın, çünkü burada değil. Kaçıp gitti."

"Kaçıp gitti mi?"

"Aynen öyle. Şimdi sanırım kocan Lucius'u arasa iyi olacak. Belki o daha mantıklı bir açıklama yapabilir."

Telefon kapanırken, Mrs. Parkinson sadece öylece kalakaldı. Eşinin sabırsız bakışları altında durumu açıklamaya çabaladı, ama insan anlayamadığı bir durumu nasıl açıklayabilirdi ki? Öte yandan Mr. Parkinson fazlasıyla sinirlenmiş görünüyordu. "Orada yokmuş ne demek? Ne demek kaçıp gitmiş?"

Kadın düşünceli bir şekilde ona baktı. "Kızını ara!" diye söylendi Mr. Parkinson karısına. "Hemen!"

"Hata yapınca hep benim kızım olur zaten!" diye söylendi kadın da ona ters ters bakarak.

Adam oralı olmadı. "Daha yeni konuşmamış mıydınız?"

"Konuştuk. Her şey yolundaydı, anlamıyorum ki." Bir yandan telefonun açılmasını bekliyordu. Üçüncü denemeden sonra başını iki yana salladı. "Faydası yok, cevap vermiyor." Kocasına baktı. "Lucius'u arayacak mısın?"

Adam sıkıntıyla başını salladı. "Arayacağım elbette. Ama önce Pansy'ye ulaşmayı bir daha dene. Sonra da çağır birini de şu eşyaları toplasın. Londra'ya gitsek iyi olacak."

* * *

Kapı açılır açılmaz, dışarıda bekleyen genç kadın konuşmaya başladı. "Nihayet! Miss Granger, az kalsın-" Monique sustu ve kapıda sallanan kırmızı elbiseli genç kadına bir an baktı. Yüzündeki boş ifadeye odaklandı ve düşünceli bir şekilde başını salladı. "Hımm." İçeri girerken, düşmek üzere olan Hermione'ye destek oldu ve diğer eliyle kapıyı kapattı. Genç kadını yatak odasına götürüp, az önce zorlukla çıktığı belli olan yatağa geri yatırdı. Bir an üstündeki gece elbisesine baktı, ama sonra başını salladı.

Hermione gözlerini kapatıp yastığa sarıldığında başında duraklayıp, ince örtüyü üstüne örttü ve kapıyı usulca kapatarak içeri geçti. Koltuğa oturdu. Bir yandan telefonunu çıkarıp bir tuşa bastı. "Miss Parkinson, evet efendim. Evindeyim. Durumu öğrenemedim. Uyuyor." Durakladı. "İyi değil."

"Yola çıkıyorum Monique. Kendi eşyalarını da benimkileri de toparla ve otelde bekle."

"Nasıl isterseniz efendim."

Monique, telefonu kapatıp, etrafa baktı. Belki ilk defa olarak, yüzünde sıkıntılı bir ifade belirmişti. Gözü yan koltukta duran ince telefona takıldı. Yavaşça uzanıp, üstünde muhtemelen kendisi ve Pansy'ye ait olan bir sürü cevapsız aramaya baktı. Bir tuşa bastı ve rehberde belli bir ismi arandı. Sonra bir nefes daha alıp numarayı aradı.

Neşeli bir ses telefonu açtı. "Hey! Beni hatırladın!"

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny durakladı. "Evet? Herm? Kimsiniz?"

"Miss Weasley, ben Monique, belki adımı duymuş olabilirsiniz."

"Ah, evet duydum tabii. Neler oluyor?"

"Sizden eğer müsaitseniz Miss Granger'in evine gelmenizi rica edecektim."

"Bir sorun mu var Monique?"

"Evet efendim. Miss Granger evine döndü."

"Öyleyse-" Ginny sustu.

"Aynen öyle efendim."

"Hemen geliyorum." Telefon kapandı.

* * *

"Narcissa?" Lily düşüncelere dalan arkadaşına baktı.

Narcissa başını kaldırdı. "İçki alalım mı Lily? İhtiyacım vardı."

"Olur. Ben hazırlarım. Ne istersin?"

"Orada yeni bir şişe İskoç viskisi olacaktı."

Başını sallayan Lily, Chivas Regal şişesini hemen buldu. Altın renkli sıvıyı bardaklara dökerken, içkinin mis gibi kokusu etrafa yayıldı. Bardağı arkadaşına uzatıp, kendisi de yine yanına oturdu. Narcissa'nın ilk yudumunu almasını bekledi, sonra tekrar sordu. "Ne oldu?"

Narcissa iç çekti. "Şaşırdı. Bu enteresan Lily, Phyllis numara falan yapmıyordu, bariz bir şaşkınlık vardı sesinde. Anlamakta zorlanıyorum."

"Hımm." Lily diyecek bir şey bulamamıştı. Yani durum gerçekten karmaşıktı. Ne yapabileceğini de bilmiyordu. Sadece burada arkadaşına destek olabilirdi, ama başka bir şey yapamazdı. Narcissa da Lucius da zor durumdaydılar. Lily iç çekti. Draco'yu söylemesine bile gerek yoktu. Genç adam şüphesiz perişan olmuştu. Oğlunun ona destek olduğundan emindi, Harry böyle bir durumda onu asla yalnız bırakmazdı. Ama genç adamın üzüntüsünü geçirmek için ne yazık ki onun da yapabileceği bir şey yoktu.

"Lucius'a haber versem iyi olacak. Lily zili çalar mısın?" Ama Lily'nin zile uzanmasına gerek kalmadı.

"Neyi haber vereceksin hayatım?" Lucius Malfoy, peşinde Severus ve James ile salona girmişti. Lily'nin gözleri kocasına döndü. James ona başını salladı. Bu, en azından Lucius'un biraz toparlandığını işaret ediyordu, ama Lily'nin içi rahat etmedi, çünkü kocasının içinin de rahat olmadığını anlamıştı. Malfoy'lar gururlarına düşkün insanlardı. Buna ters bir harekette bulunacak insanları da kolay affetmezlerdi.

"Dedektif gitti mi?"

"Evet." Lucius kendisine ilerlerken, Narcissa büyük bir yudum daha içti. Elindeki yeni bardağa gözlerini diken kocası hafifçe duraklayıp bar tarafına, yeni açılmış şişeye baktı ve karısına dönerek onun yüzünü inceledi. Gözleri Lily'ye döndüğünde, kızıl saçlı kadın hafif bir tebessümle başını salladı. "Yeni bir şişe açtık, Lucius. Birer kadeh viski iyi gidecekti." Bakışları ile her şeyin yolunda olduğu –en azından olabildiği kadarıyla yolunda olduğu- konusunda teminat verince, Lucius başını salladı.

"Öyleyse biz de eşlik edelim, olur mu beyler?" Adamlar onaylayarak oturunca da Chivas Regal şişesine yaklaştı. Bardakları dağıtıp diğerlerinin karşısına oturduğunda eşine döndü. "Bana bir haber vereceğini söylüyordun?"

Narcissa son yudumu da içip yüzünü hafifçe ekşitti. Hemen bardağı elinden alan Lucius, onu yandaki sehpaya koydu ve eşinin yüzünü bir kez daha inceledi. Lily oturduğu yerden hafifçe tebessüm etti. Malfoy ailesi başkalarının yanında fazlasıyla resmi davranmasına rağmen birbirlerine olan düşkünlüklerini fark etmemek mümkün değildi. İlk kez onlarla tanışanlar klasik sosyete soğukluğunu hisseder ve onların bu ortamı mükemmel temsil ettiklerini düşünürdü. Fakat onlarla biraz da olsa bir arada olmayı ve belki dost olabilmeyi başarmış olanlar, bu resmiyetin altında saklanan sevgiyi görebilirdi.

Lily, normalde bir kadının kocasına onu sevdiğini haykırabilmesi gerektiğini düşünürdü. Onu sarıp sarmalamak için o kolların aralanmasını ve kim ne düşünür diye umursamadan o sıcacık aralığa sokuluverip orada kalmayı. Oysa sosyetede, çok ender de olsa birbirini sevmeyi başarabilmiş şanslı çiftlerin bile toplum içinde buz kalıbı gibi davrandığına şahit olmuştu. Gülümsemeler yapay, nezaket formaliteydi. Şu anda da Lucius'un soğuk soğuk parlayan gözlerinin gerisinde karısı için endişeli bir bakış vardı, fakat öyle ustalıkla maskelenmişti ki, Lily, eğer onları daha önce de birlikte görmüş olmasa, hayal görmüş olabileceğini bile düşünürdü.

Nihayet Narcissa konuştu. "Phyllis aradı." Lucius'un gözleri bu sefer gerçekten buz kalıbına dönüşürken, karısı devam etti. "Bir şeyden haberi yok gibiydi ve de şaşkın." Hafif buruk bir tebessümle baktı kocasına. "İlginç olan ne biliyor musun? Gerçek gelinimiz, siyah saçlıymış ve gözleri de yeşilmiş."

"İşte bu gerçekten ilginç." Lucius'un sesi de soğumuştu.

"Belki gerçekten bir şeyden haberleri yoktur." diye mırıldandı James.

"Belki yoktur, ama emin olmak gerek." Snape bir yudum içki içti. "Kızları burada değilse, nerede? Buraya gelen kız kimdi? Bu oyunun arkasında kim var?"

Soruları yanıtlayan olmadı. Onlar da sessizce içkilerini yudumlamaya devam ettiler.

* * *

Draco uzun bir süre bir şey söylemeyince, Harry konuya başka bir yerden devam etmeyi denedi. "Şu batmobil kısmına takıldım biraz ben."

Sarışın genç adam kafasını kaldırıp ona bir baktı. "Batmobil?"

Harry başını salladı. "Hani hayatında ilk kez Ferrari'ye binmiş ya."

"Evet." Draco hatırlayarak baş salladı. Anılarla birden kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Ben de spor arabaya itiraz ediyor sanmıştım." Koenigsegg ile onu Nobu'ya götürdüğü akşamı düşünüyordu. Genç kadın arabaya binmeden önce tereddüt geçirmişti. "Batmobil." diye mırıldandı. Gülümsediğini fark ettiğinde başını kaldırıp arkadaşına baktı ve Harry'nin gülmemek için kendini zor tuttuğunu gördü. "Tamam, komik biliyorum."

Harry hafif bir kahkaha atarken ona eğildi. "Bundan sonra ona batmobil diyebilir miyim?"

"Şansını zorlama!" derken sırıttı Draco.

Kapı açıldı ve Snape içeri girdi. Gülen iki genç erkeğe tek kaşını kaldırarak baktı ve başını salladı. "En azından birilerinin eğleniyor olması güzel."

Draco onu görünce gerçek dünyaya geri döndü. Dudaklarındaki gülümseme silinmedi, ama acılaştı. "Biz de benim batmobil'den bahsediyorduk, Severus."

Snape'in gözleri Harry'ye döndü. Harry, Draco'yu iyi hissettirme taktiğinin A'dan Z'ye okunduğunu hissetti. Siyah bakışlara karşılık verirken, beklediği gibi Snape hoşnutsuz görünmedi. Hafif bir onay belirtisi ile vaftiz oğluna döndü. "Gelişmeleri bilmek istersin diye düşündüm."

"Evet, lütfen."

Snape, ona nasıl olduğu ya da ne hissettiği gibi gereksiz sorular falan sormadan yandaki tek kişilik koltuğa oturdu ve direk konuya girdi. Lucius'un yaptıkları, düşünceleri ve dedektif konusunu birkaç dakika içinde açıklayıverdi. Draco hoşnutsuz bir tavırla dinlerken, Harry de huzursuz hissetmişti kendini. Tüm bunlar biraz abartı geldi ona.

"Yani babam anlaşmaları da mı feshetti?" Draco düşünceliydi.

"Evet."

Harry sıkıntıyla kıpırdandı. Snape ona bir göz attı. James'in işi alacağını da söylemişti, ama Harry memnun görünmemişti. "Bir sorun mu var, Potter?"

Draco da ona dönünce, Harry kelimelerini dikkatle seçerek başını salladı. "Mr. Parkinson'dan bilgi almadan böyle bir şey yapmak biraz zalimce değil mi?"

Snape gözlerini devirdi. "Babasının oğlu!" Harry ona bakınca başını salladı. "Baban da aynısını söyledi zaten."

"Ah, elbette." Harry, babasının öfkeyle hareket eden birisi olmadığını biliyordu. Babası olduğu için demiyordu, ama hayatında tanıdığı en güvenilir insandı.

Draco ikisine bir bakıp başını salladı. "Hırsızlık fikri nereden aklınıza geldi peki?"

Snape omuz silkti. "Çok emin olduğumuz bir fikir değil, hatta pek de inanmıyoruz bile, ama sonra hatırlamaktansa önce önlem almak iyidir."

"Her şeyini giderken burada bıraktı, Severus!" Draco hafif bir sesle konuşuyordu, ama Snape sesindeki keskinliğin farkındaydı. Vaftiz oğlu ne olursa olsun o kadını seviyordu. Bunu itiraf etmemişti, belki de hiç etmeyecekti –gözleri Harry'ye çevrildi- en azından ailesine etmeyecekti, ama o genç kadın buralardayken Snape'in onları gözleme şansı olmuştu. Draco bir fırsat verilirse, bu aşkın peşinden koşabilirdi. Düşünceli bir şekilde başını salladı. Doğru olan bu muydu, yoksa o kadını unutmasını sağlamak mı? Snape sessiz bir şekilde onu incelemekle yetindi. Zamanı gelince karar verecekti, eğer isterse Draco'nun tercihine göre hareket edebilirdi. Lucius, onun fikirlerini dinlerdi. Eğer Snape genç kadın hakkında acımasız bir hüküm verirse kadının tek bir şansı kalmazdı. Aslında Snape ona şans falan vermek istemediğinden emindi, ama… İşte bu ama kelimesinin ardından başlayacak cümlenin, başka başka öznelerle birçok farklı şekilde devam edebilecek olması elini kolunu bağlıyordu.

* * *

"Miss Weasley?"

"Evet." İçeri giren Ginny, elindeki paketi ona uzatıp, üstündeki incecik ceketi çıkardı. Mevsim müsait olduğundan ceketi almasına bile gerek yoktu, ama akşam havası belli olmazdı. "Monique değil mi? Memnun oldum." El sıkışıp içeri girdiler. Paketi sehpaya bırakan genç kadın ona dönünce Ginny sordu. "Neler oldu Monique?"

"Miss Weasley, geldiğimde onu yatakta buldum. Neler olduğunu bilmiyorum. Fakat anlayabildiğim kadarıyla durum ortaya çıkmış. Benim hemen tüm eşyaları toplamam gerekiyor. Yarın onlarla uğraşacağım. Miss Parkinson da yola çıkacak, öbür gün buraya gelir muhtemelen. Ben onu bekleyeceğim. Ayrıca," Bir nefes almak için sustu. Elindeki Hermione'nin telefonunu gösterdi. "Kartını alıyorum, bu numarayı arayacaklardır. Şu ana kadar aramamış olmaları da şans. Neyse ki adres falan yok. Alıcı gizli. Endişelenmeyin ulaşamazlar." Kartı çıkarırken, devam etti. "Onun kendi telefon kartı içeride bir yerde sanırım, siz bakarsınız, olur mu?"

Ginny başını salladı. "Anladım. Ben bakarım, eski telefonu çekmecededir."

"Güzel. Miss Granger'ın yalnız kalmasını istemedim. Sizi de o yüzden çağırdım. Hem belki neler olduğunu öğrenebilirsiniz." Monique ince telefonu ona uzattı ve ufak kartı çantasına koydu.

Ginny üzüntüyle içini çekti. "Ve buraya kadar ha?"

"Sanırım öyle efendim."

Genç kadın bir daha içini çekip yatak odasına ilerledi ve içeri girdi. Hermione yatakta döndü, cam gibi gözlerle gelene baktı. Kısa bir an sonra Ginny'yi tanıyınca, yaşlar gözlerinden süzüldü ve fısıldadı. "Ginny, her şey bitti."

Ginny arkadaşına yaklaştı ve yatağa oturup ona sarıldı. "Ah Herm! Çok üzgünüm tatlım." Saçlarını yavaşça okşarken, Hermione'nin omzunda usul usul ağlamasına izin verdi. Monique kapıdan bu sahneye bir göz attı ve yavaşça dönerek mutfağa ilerledi. Eğer Hermione'yi tanıyorsa az sonra bir kahveye ihtiyacı olacaktı. Tabii eğer Ginny Weasley ona bir uyku hapı verip arkadaşını tekrar uyutmazsa.

* * *

"Lucius?"

"Aaron!" Lucius'un sesi bıçak gibiydi. "Nihayet aramana sevindim." Fakat sesi hiç de sevinmiş gibi çıkmıyordu ve Aaron Parkinson da bunu anında fark etti.

"Durumu anlamaya çabalıyordum, Lucius. Kendini benim yerime koy! Önce gece programını bitirip otele dönüyorum ve resepsiyonda bir sürü mesaj buluyorum. Mutlaka aramamı belirten mesajını normal karşılıyorum, zira önemli ya da acil bir durum olabilir. Fakat yardımcımdan gelen, tüm anlaşmalarımı iptal ettiğini haber veren mesajı anlamakta zorlanıyorum. Sen olsaydın, önce durumu anlamaya çalışmaz mıydın?"

Lucius, telefondaki sitemli ses ile kaşlarını çattı. Narcissa ve diğerleri yerlerinde oturuyor ve ondan gözlerini ayırmıyorlardı. Telefonu diğer kulağına geçirip bir nefes aldı. "Belki ben de öyle yapardım, Aaron, haklı olabilirsin, ama acil bir durum olduğunu belirtmiştim, hiç mi merak etmedin?"

"Elbette ettim. Etmez olur muyum? Ama karım benden önce davranıp eşini aradı. Anlayabildiğimiz kadarıyla kızımız bir densizlik yapmış. Ne olduğu ya da neden olduğu konusunda hiçbir fikrim yok, ama benim oraya gelmemi bekleyemeden, beni yargılayıp infaz ettiğine göre oldukça kötü bir şey olduğunu tahmin ediyorum."

Lucius Malfoy bir kez daha durakladı. Aaron'un bir şeyden haberi yok muydu gerçekten? Sesindeki sitem gerçekti. Aaron Parkinson mantıklı bir adamdı. Hayatı da varsa yoksa işti. Kızı ile de çok fazla ilgilenen bir baba değildi, ama ailesinin isteklerinin karşılanmasını sağlardı. Aslında Lucius, onun yanlış bir şeyler yaptığına da pek şahit olmamıştı. Zaten çalışmaktan başka bir şeyi pek düşünmeye vakti de olmazdı. Peki, eğer onun ya da karısının gerçekten bir şeyden haberleri yoksa buradaki kız kimdi?

"Bak Aaron, sanırım bazı konularda acele etmiş olabilirim, ama burada bir kriz yaşıyoruz."

"Dinliyorum."

"Öncelikle bize kendini Pansy diye tanıtan kız, bu akşam yemekten sonra ben Pansy değilim diyerek ortadan kayboldu."

"NE?" Aaron telefonun ucunda kaskatı kesilmişti. "Nasıl olur? Pansy böyle şey yapmaz Lucius, onu iyi yetiştirdik biz."

"Sorun da bu," dedi Lucius usulca. "Pansy'nin siyah saçlı olduğunu söylemiş eşin, oysa bize kendini Pansy diye tanıtan genç hanım kumraldı."

"Aklımı kaçıracağım!" diye söylendi Mr. Parkinson. "Oraya gelen kızım değilse kim?"

"Ben de bu sorunun cevabını merak ediyorum. Kızının bir telefonu vardır sanırım."

"Elbette var, eşim son yarım saattir dakika başı arıyor, ama telefonu açılmıyor."

"Bu bir sorun."

"Bak, Lucius!" Aaron Parkinson'un sesi keskindi. "Kızımla bir şekilde konuşacağım. Ve sana geri döneceğim. Gerekirse sabaha kadar numarasını tekrar tekrar çeviririm. Ayrıca ona ulaşayım ya da ulaşmayayım fark etmez, sabah ilk uçakla Londra'ya geliyorum. Otele iner inmez seni arayacağım. Bu konuyu çözümlememiz gerek. Anlaşmalar konusuna gelince," Adam derin bir nefes aldı. "Lucius, sen dostumsun. Seninle her zaman iş yaptım. Nasıl çalıştığını bilirim, sen de benimkini bilirsin, buna rağmen bir hatam olduğuna inandığının farkındayım. Sana bekle, ya da şunu yap falan diyemem. Sen nasıl istiyorsan kabulüm. Ama şunu söylememe izin ver, ben onurlu bir adamım ve sözümde de her zaman dururum. Arkandan tek bir iş çevirmediğim gibi, çevirmeyi de düşünmedim. Fakat kızımın ne yaptığı veya orada ne olduğu konusunda tamamen bilgisiz olmam sebebiyle sana karşı zor durumda kalıyorum. Ama söz veriyorum bunu çözümleyeceğim."

Kısa bir sessizlik sonrası Lucius mırıldandı. "Bekliyor olacağım."

"Yarın görüşürüz." Telefon kapandı.

Elindeki telefona bir an bakan Lucius kafasını salladı. "Aaron'un bir şeyden haberi yok."

Diğerleri sessizliklerini korudu. "Ciddi misin?" Narcissa kaşlarını çatmıştı.

"Bu şekilde rol yapmaz." Lucius sinirle telefonu bir koltuğa fırlattı. "Peki, öyleyse bu lanet olası gelin nerede Tanrı aşkına?"

* * *

Draco sessiz sedasız telefonuna bakıyordu. Ekranında Pansy'nin –Pansy sandıkları kadının- numarası vardı. Bir tek tuşa bassa acaba telefon açılır mıydı? Öbür tarafta onun tatlı sesini duyar mıydı? Yoksa telefon, acı acı çalmaya devam eder ve hiç açılmaz mıydı? Snape sessiz sedasız vedalaşıp gitmişti, Draco birkaç dakika sessizce durduktan sonra, saatin çok geç olmaya başladığını fark ederek Harry'ye işaret etti ve telefonunu cebine attı. Aslında Harry, o sabaha kadar orada da otursa, hiç ses çıkarmadan yanında otururdu biliyordu, ama hem biraz yalnızlığa ihtiyacı vardı, hem de belki dinlenmeyi başarabilirse daha iyi düşünmeyi de başarabilirdi.

Aşağı indiklerinde Lily ve James'in üzüntü dileklerini kabul etti. Normalde böyle bir durumda kimsenin yanına çıkmayı istemezdi, ama Potter'ların samimiyetinden asla şüphe etmiyordu. Lily'nin ona hafifçe sarılması iyi bile gelmişti. Annesi bunu yapmazdı, ama Lily Potter oğluna nasıl davranırsa Draco'ya da öyle davranıyordu ve bu Draco'nun çok hoşuna gidiyordu.

Konuklar, Narcissa ve Lucius ile de vedalaştıktan sonra ayrıldılar. Aslında o akşam orada da kalabilirlerdi, ama ailenin bunu artık tek başına karşılaması gerekiyordu. Draco salona girince annesi ve babası da onu izlediler. Genç adam kendisine bir bardak içki koydu ve babasına döndü. "Anlaşmaları bozmuşsun."

"Evet."

"Sabahı neden beklemedin?"

"Bekleyemeyecek kadar kızgındım."

"Bana hep acele kararlar vermememi söylemez misin baba?"

"Doğru, ama aynı zamanda da çürük bir meyve görür görmez çıkarıp atmanı da söylerim. Yoksa tüm sepeti çürütür."

"Haklısın." Draco bardağındaki içkiye baktı. "Peki, Mr. Parkinson ne dedi?"

Lucius hafifçe çenesini ovalayıp ona baktı. "Bir şeyden haberi yok gibi."

"Durum karışık ha?" Draco alayla gülüp içkisini bitirdi. Narcissa tek kelime etmemişti. Oğlu için üzülüyordu, ama şu anda ona yardım etmek için yapabileceği bir şey yoktu.

"Draco-" Lucius bir daha çenesini ovaladı. Yardım ister gibi karısına baktı ve tekrar oğluna döndü. "O genç kadın hakkında-"

"Bugün değil baba, lütfen!" Bardağını bırakarak geriye dönen genç adam iyi geceler mırıldanıp odadan çıktı. Anne ve baba oğullarının alt üst olmuş halinin bilincinde göz göze geldiler. Draco, şu an konuşmak istemiyordu, belki de hiç istemeyecekti, ama onların saygı duymaktan başka çaresi yoktu.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione'nin üzerindeki kırmızı elbiseyi çıkarmasına yardım etmiş ve genç kadını biraz daha iyi hissedebilmesi için banyoya sokmuştu. Hermione, ağlamanın da ötesinde içten içe titreyip duruyordu ve sıcak bir banyo onu iliklerine dek ısıtmakta başarılı olabilirdi. Nihayet genç kadın gerçekten de daha iyi bir şekilde banyodan çıkmış, yüzündeki yarı akmış makyajı temizlenmiş, Ginny'nin verdiği yumuşacık mavi pijamalarını da üstüne geçirip, arkadaşının saçlarını kurutmasına izin vermişti. Şimdi salonda oturuyordu. Ginny, fön makinesini kaldırırken, Monique mis kokulu kahve fincanlarıyla gelmişti. Genç kadın fincanlardan birine sarılırken ona zor da olsa gülümsemeyi başardı, ama kahve fikri mükemmeldi.

"Kendine almamışsın, Monique?"

"Ben kalmayacağım."

"Neden?"

"Toparlanmamız gerek biliyorsunuz."

Hermione suçlu suçlu mırıldandı. "Elbiseler ve kalan her şeyi orada bıraktım."

"Biliyorum." Monique başını salladı. "Elbiseler önemi değil. Kıymetli mücevherlerin hepsi Parkinson ismi ile alındı. Araştırdıklarında öğrenecekler zaten ve endişelenmeyin bir şekilde iade ederler."

"İade mi?" Genç kadına bu ihtimal mümkün değilmiş gibi geldi.

Monique başını sallayarak açıkladı. "Diyelim ki DeBeers bir takımınız var. DeBeers, takımı görür görmez kendine ait olduğunu ve kimin satın aldığını söyleyecektir. Ve bunu soran kişi isterse bir asil olsun, DeBeers'in takı sahibine haber vereceğini bilir. Kimse başkasına ait bir seti alıkoyamaz."

"Ah!" Hermione gözlerini kapattı. "Yani hepsi Pansy'ye dönecek."

"Evet, bir şekilde dönecektir. Malfoy'lar zaten takıların hemen sahibine ulaşmasını isterler. Kimse elinde başkasına ait bir set tutmak istemez."

"Bu iyi."

Monique usulca karşı koltuğa oturdu. "Tam olarak nasıl çıktınız evden?"

"Ben-" Ginny, elinde birkaç tabak ile birlikte salona girerken Hermione bir an ona baktı. "Bana yüzük verdi." Ginny durakladı, yüzünde bir ifade belirip kayboldu, ama sehpaya yaklaşıp sessizce elindekileri bırakmayı tercih etti.

Monique başını salladı. "Evlenme teklifi mi etti?"

Hermione onayladı. "Daha fazla duramazdım."

"Anlıyorum." Yüzünde gezinen ciddi gözler söylediğinden çok daha fazlasını anlıyordu şüphesiz, ama bir şey söylemedi. Ayağa kalktı ve izin istedi. "Benim gitmem gerekiyor."

"Kalsana!" Ginny sehpayı gösterdi. "Börekler nefistir."

"Teşekkür ederim, ama yapılması gereken bir sürü iş var. Mr. ve Mrs. Parkinson tahmin ettiğim gibi yarın sabah yola çıkarlarsa öğlen burada olurlar. Miss Parkinson ancak ertesi gün gelebilir, yolu uzak. Yani o gelene dek öbür telefonumu da açamam. İşim bile tehlikede olabilir." Hafif bir tebessümle baktı onlara.

Hermione üzüntüyle atıldı. "Ah Monique, çok üzgünüm."

"Üzülmeyin!" Monique başını salladı. "İşin başında sonunun zor olacağını biliyorduk zaten."

Genç kadınla vedalaştılar. Hermione ona sarılınca, Monique yutkundu, ama sesini çıkarmadı. Fakat veda ederken sesi duygu doluydu.

Salona döndüklerinde, Hermione sehpaya bakıp başını kaldırdı. "Bunları nereden buldun Gin?"

"Evden aldım." Hermione kaşını hafifçe kaldırınca da başını salladı. "Annemden rica ettim."

"Ah!"

Ginny omuz silkti. "Senin geç geldiğini ve evde bir şey olmadığını ve çok aç olduğunu söyleyince hemen bir sürü şey hazırladı. Evde neredeyse bir depomuz var, biliyorsun." Ona eğilip fısıldadı. "Laf aramızda ondan yardım istememden de biraz etkilendi sanıyorum."

Hermione hafifçe tebessüm etti. Ginny uzun zamandır ondan bir şey istememişti, bu doğruydu. Kahvesini yudumlarken, Ginny tabağına iki ufak börek koydu. Aslında hiç iştahı yoktu, ama ağzındaki acılığı silecek kahve dışında bir şeye de ihtiyaç duyuyordu. Börekleri Ginny mikrodalgada ısıtmıştı. Sıcacık mantarlı börek insanın ağzında eriyordu adeta. Bir yudum da kahve içince, sanki başı döner gibi oldu. Ufak böreği bitirdiğinde başka bir tane yemek istemedi. Ginny üstelemedi, ama gözleri onu dikkatle takip ediyordu. Genç kadının kahvesini bitirmesini bekledi ve gidip fincanları yeniden doldurdu. Geri döndüğünde Hermione pencereden dışarı bakıyordu. Birkaç saate kadar gün ışıyacaktı. Kahveyi ona uzatıp yanına oturdu. "Anlat bakalım."

Hermione içini çekip ona bir bakış attı ve usul usul anlatmaya başladı. Nasıl yaşadığını, kendini nasıl da aşka bıraktığını ve son gün yapılan evlenme teklifini. Ginny hiçbir şey söylemeden, genç kadını bölmeden dinledi sadece. Böylesi bir aşk… Nasıl olmuş da birbirlerini bulmuşlardı? Gerçi bulmamışlardı, o da neler düşünüyordu? Bir araya gelebilecekler miydi sanki? İçini hafifçe çekerken bu soruya evet diye yanıt vermeyi çok istediğini düşündü. Arkadaşı ilk defa âşık olmuştu, hem de ne aşk?

"Ve masal sona erdi." diye bitirdi sözlerini Hermione.

Ginny başını salladı. "Çok üzgünüm Herm."

"Ben de üzgünüm."

"Ama orada her şeyi itiraf ettin?" Ginny arkadaşının bu cesaretine şaşırmıştı. Duygularını itiraf etmekte zorlanırken, sen kalk, bir akşam yemeğinde, tüm insanların önünde içini dök! Dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldı, aslında bu onun lehine de olabilirdi, ama şimdi umut vermenin falan sırası değildi.

"Evet, ettim." Hermione fincanına bakarken başını salladı. "Beni ne dürttü bilmiyorum."

"Bence iyi yapmışsın."

"Emin misin?"

"Kesinlikle." Ginny ona gülümsedi. "Draco'nun senin duygularını bilmeye hakkı vardı. Artık en azından bilecek diye düşünebilirsin."

"Evet." dedi Hermione dalgınca. "En azından bilecek."

"Yemekte annesi ve babası vardı dedin, değil mi? Bir de konuk, kimdi o?"

"Vaftiz babası, Severus Snape."

"Hımm, şu korktuğun adam, hani parfüm imparatoru?"

"Ta kendisi."

"Eh, bu iyi, sen duygularını söylerken gözüyle gördü."

Hermione acı bir şekilde güldü. "Evet, arkamdan ben haklıydım demiştir."

"Olsun, ailesi de Draco da oradaydılar."

"Bir de Harry vardı." Hermione başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

Ginny tepki vermedi. "Hımm."

"Seni sordu biliyor musun?"

"Kim?" Ginny anlamazlığa geliyordu.

"Harry."

"Niye?"

Genç kadın gözlerini devirdi. "Hadi Gin, numara yapma. Harry ile nasıl bakıştığınızı gördüm."

Ginny gözlerini kıstı. "Evet, sizin sorununuz halloldu, sıra bize geldi, değil mi?"

Hermione toparlandı. "Haklısın, affet, saçmalıyorum."

Kısa bir sessizlik sonrası Ginny hafif bir sesle sordu. "Gerçekten beni mi sordu?"

İkisi bir an bakıştılar ve Hermione şefkatle başını salladı. Ginny hüzünle gülümsedi. "Neyse ki onunla tanışmadık, yoksa Tanrı korusun yangın falan…" İkisi birlikte güldüler. "Ama bu iyi," diye devam etti Ginny. "Yani orada olması. İyi dosttu onlar, değil mi? Belki arkadaşını sevgisine sahip çıkması için yüreklendirir."

Hermione güldü. "Hayal kuruyorsun, Gin."

"Eh, hayalden kimse ölmemiş."

Bir süre dışarıyı izlediler. Sonra Ginny sordu. "Peki, şimdi ne olacak?"

"Bilmiyorum. Gelip beni bulmalarını bekleyebilirim ya da kaçabilirim."

"Sence kötü şeyler mi olacak?" Sesi endişeliydi.

"Bilmiyorum, Gin. Ama beni kolay affedeceklerini sanmıyorum." Durup alayla güldü. "Pansy bir şişe hafıza silici ilaçla çıkıp gelmezse tabii." İçini çekti. "Hoş, öyle bir ilaç, sadece yaptıklarımı değil, beni de siler akıllarından."

"Neler yapabilirler?" Hermione, Ginny'nin ciddi ifadesini görünce olabilecek şeyleri düşündü. Neler yapabilirlerdi? Ron'un sesi kulaklarında yankılandı.

 _Tek bir sözüyle hayatını cehenneme çevirebilir._

 _Tek bir sözüyle hayatını cehenneme çevirebilir._

Derin bir nefes aldı. Başını iki yana sallayıp Ginny'ye Snape'in dediklerini özetledi. Kotilyon'dan sonra Draco'ya söylediklerini ve Harry'nin vaftiz babası Sirius Black'in de kuşkucu davranarak onu nasıl endişelendirdiğini.

"Ne? Dur!" Ginny şokla bakıyordu. Yutkundu ve fısıldayarak sordu. "Herm, bu Black, B&L'deki Black değil, değil mi? Lütfen o olmadığını söyle!"

Hermione üzüntüyle kafasını kaldırdığında cevabı gözlerinden okuyan Ginny başını iki yana salladı. "Ah, Herm!"

"Ginny!" diye atıldı Hermione. "İntikam istiyorsa sadece benden almasını söyledim ona. Söyledim inan."

"Ah, Herm," dedi yine Ginny. "O kadar basit mi bu?"

"Nereden bilebilirdim Gin, nereden bilebilirdim? Oraya gidip de B&L şirketinden birileriyle karşılaşacağımı nereden bilebilirdim? Üstelik Black, Draco'nun annesinin kuzeniymiş."

"Ah, olamaz!" Ginny sıkıntıyla arkasına yaslandı. "Sanırım bittik!"

"Ona söyledim." diye mırıldandı Hermione. "Başkasına dokunmamasını söyledim." Ginny acı içinde onu süzerken de gözlerini kapattı. Draco'ya yalvarmıştı. Tüm kalbiyle, genç adamın ona olan nefreti arasında bu yalvarışı hatırlamasını diledi.

* * *

Yatak odasından geniş kanatlı bir kapıyla geçilen ufak oturma odasının ışıkları yanıyordu. Bu odaya, sadece yatak odasının içinden geçilebildiği için başkası kullanamıyordu. Böylece ikisi üstlerinde yatak kıyafetleri de olsa odada oturabiliyorlardı. Lucius da, şu anda yumuşak koltuklardan birinde oturuyordu. Nihayet yorucu akşamdan sonra odalarına çekilebilmişlerdi. Lucius, zor bir gece geçireceklerini biliyordu, ama eğer yapabilirlerse biraz dinlenmek iyi gelebilirdi. Sıkıntı ile oğlunu düşünüyordu. Draco ile genç kadın hakkında konuşmak istemişti, ama genç adam ellerini kaldırıp, "Bugün değil!" demişti. Sonra da ortadan kaybolmuştu. Lucius onun uyumaya çabaladığını umuyordu. Karı koca ikisi de onun acısına saygı göstermişti. Aslında ona ne söyleyeceklerini de bilmiyorlardı zaten, ama konuşmak iyi gelebilirdi belki. Her ne kadar bir Malfoy duygularını kolay kolay açmıyor da olsa, üzüntülerini belirtmeleri bile yetebilirdi.

Lucius, daha fazla düşünmek istemeyerek kalktı, ellerini robdöşambrının ceplerine sokup, düşünceli bir şekilde odayı bölen platform basamaklardan çıkarak yatak odasına açılan kapıdan girdi, tuvalet aynasının önünde saçlarını tarayan karısının arkasında durdu.

Narcissa, onu bekliyormuş gibi yüz kremini bıraktı, gümüş saplı saç fırçasını aynanın önünden aldı ve başını salladı. "Aile içinde kalması için Kotilyon konuklarıyla konuşmamız gerek."

"Nasıl aile içinde kalacak Narcissa?" diye sordu Lucius yorgun bir tavırla.

"Konuk sayısını sınırlı tuttuk. Potter ailesi ve Lupin ailesi haricinde sadece Sirius var. Bir de Severus, ki onu zaten söylememe bile gerek yok. Hayatımda ondan daha ketum bir adamla karşılaşmadım. James ve Lily de konuşmayacaktır. Dora ve Remus'un da ricamızı anlayışla karşılayacağından eminim. Sirius ise her ne kadar umursamaz görünse de o bir Black. Ve biz Black'ler, kanımıza son damlasına kadar sahip çıkarız."

"Hımm… Öyleyse sadece onlara söyleyeceğiz?"

Karısı saçlarını fırçalamayı bırakıp eşine döndü. "Hiçbir şekilde medyaya açıklama yapmadık. Bu bizim için iyi bir şey. Ortada dolaşan söylentilere de dedikodu deyip çıkarsak en ufak bir problem olmaz. Ama Kotilyon'un olduğu gerçeği saklanamaz. Bir sürü sipariş verildi, uşak getirildi, eninde sonunda ortaya çıkacak. Bu durumda nişanın bozulduğunu belirtebiliriz. Gelinin adını da vermeyi reddedersek durumu bir süre saklayabiliriz." Tekrar önüne döndü ve sıkıntılı bir şekilde elindeki gümüş tarağa bakmaya başladı.

"Evet, sanırım bu olabilir."

"Başka çaresi yok, Lucius."

"Draco ne olacak?"

Narcissa en önemli soru ile karşı karşıya kaldığında içini çekti. Başını aynaya kaldırdı ve gözleri Lucius ile buluştu. "Bilmiyorum Lucius," diye fısıldadı. "İşte onu bilmiyorum."

* * *

Draco Malfoy, alelacele aldığı duştan sonra yatak odasına geçti. Bornozu bir koltuğa fırlatıp, altına ipek bir pijama altı giydi ve üstüne bir şey almadan kendini yatağına fırlattı. Yan taraftaki hafif aralık pencereden çıplak göğsüne usul usul bir esinti geliyordu, ama o fark etmiyordu bile. Kafası akşam yemeğinde olanlarla doluydu. Gözlerini tavana dikerken, ilk defa tarafsız ve yalnız olarak düşünebiliyordu.

Beyninde bir tek söz yankılanıyordu… _Sana âşık olmak hesapta yoktu…_ Sana âşık olmak hesapta yoktu demişti genç kadın. Ona aşkını itiraf etmişti. Draco, durum farklı olsa genç kadını sımsıkı kavrayıp göğsüne bastırır ve kendisi de kulağına başka sözler fısıldayabilirdi. Ya da belki onu kucaklayıp havalarda çevirirdi. Sesler, genç kadının tatlı sesi, uzaklardan bir yerlerden ona ulaşıyordu sanki.

 _"Sen özel bir erkeksin Draco Malfoy ve özel bir kadını hak ediyorsun."_

Draco o özel kadını bulduğunu düşünmüştü.

 _"Fakat o özel kadın ben değilim."_

Ama hayalleri suya düşmüştü.

 _"Yüzüğünü taktığım şu son günün anlamını bilemezsin. Taşımaktan onur duydum."_

Draco kendisi için olan anlamını ona bir anlatabilseydi.

 _"…ama olmaz, hakkım yok."_

Fırsatı kalmamıştı işte.

 _"Sana yalan söyledim Draco, sana yalan söyledim."_

Yumruklarını sıktı. Neden? Neden, diye haykırmak geldi içinden. Böyle olması gerekmezdi. Kaşları çatıldı. Keşke o ilk başlardaki duvar yerinde dursaydı. Keşke yakınlaşmasalardı.

 _"Kendimi tüm bunlardan korumak istedim. Senden uzak durdum, sana soğuk davrandım, hatta seni kırdım. Fakat başaramadım."_

Genç adam gözlerini kapattı. Evet, denemişti genç kadın. Denemişti ve başaramamıştı.

 _"Burada sadece soğuk bir nezaket beklemiştim, oysa bir aile buldum."_

Neden soğuk olduklarını düşünmüştü? Burayı ve onları biliyor gibiydi? Neden gelmişti?

 _"Senin hayatına zaten uymazdım. Eve geldiğimde askılı bir tişört ve altına pijama giymeyi seviyorum, çıplak ayakla evimde dolaşmayı, günün her saati kahve içebilmeyi, arkadaşlarımla film geceleri yapmayı, koca bir dilim pizzayı ellerimle yemeyi, basit bir cafede hamburgerle boğuşmayı, ucuz bira içmeyi, koltuğuma kıvrılıp saatlerce kitap okumayı…"_

Biliyordu işte, o da biliyordu. Birbirlerinden dünya kadar farklıydılar. Ama o farklılıktan etkilenmişti zaten Draco. Bambaşkaydı genç kadın. Işık gibiydi; süzülüveriyordu içine, su gibiydi; insanın kana kana içesi geliyordu, alev gibiydi; pespembe yanakları, arzu dolu bakışları ile kanını tutuşturup aklını başından alıyordu. Ellerini ıslak saçlarından geçirip derin bir nefes aldı. İçerisi havasız gelmişti bir an. Bu kadın sıradan biriydi hâlbuki. Yaşamak için çalışmak zorundayım demişti, ailesi sosyete değildi, muhtemelen zengin de değillerdi. Ama o bir servet avcısı olamazdı. Amacı neydi?

 _"Bilmek istedim, gözlerinin rengini bilmek istedim. Ve görmek istedim. Sadece saçların o kadar sarı mı görmek istedim."_

Bir kez daha kendini nefessiz kalmış hissederken, derin derin soluk aldı.

 _"Bir gün beni affedebilir misin bilmiyorum?"_

Draco yumruklarını sıktı.

 _"Bir gün benden nefret etmeden beni hatırlayabilir misin bilmiyorum. Ama seni seviyorum."_

Genç adamın sıkılı yumrukları gevşedi. Yutkundu.

 _Seni seviyorum…_

 _Seni seviyorum…_

 _Seni seviyorum…_

Yüreğinde bir yer kor gibi yanmaya başlamıştı. Adını bile bilmediği bir kadın onu sevdiğini söylemişti. Ve daha kötüsü, şu karanlık içindeki yalnızlığından kuvvet alarak itiraf edebilirdi ki, o, Draco Malfoy, adını bile bilmediği bir kadını seviyordu.

 _"Bana yaşattıkların için teşekkür ederim. Anısı ömrümce sürecek."_

"Ben de teşekkür ederim." diye mırıldandı. Bunu ona asla söylemeyecekti, ama genç kadın hayatında olduğunun farkında bile olmadığı bir boşluğu doldurmayı başarmıştı. Ama giderken ona daha büyüğünü bırakmıştı.

 _"Bil ki benden intikam almana gerek yok. Çünkü benden nefret ederek en büyük intikamı almış olacaksın zaten. Ama mutlaka alman gerekiyorsa, yalvarırım sadece benden al. Çünkü çevremdeki kimsenin bunlardan haberi yoktu, hepsi masumdu. Tek suçlu benim. Sadece beni yargıla."_

 _Benden nefret ederek en büyük intikamı almış olacaksın zaten…_

 _Benden nefret ederek en büyük intikamı almış olacaksın zaten…_

 _Benden nefret ederek…_

Draco ellerini kulaklarına kapatmak istedi, ama yapmadı. Ondan nefret etmek! Yüzünü acı ile buruşturdu. Ondan nefret ediyordu, evet! Ondan nefret ediyordu, çünkü onu bırakıp gitmişti. O son cümlesi ile, o son, Draco'yu can evinden vuran ve hayretler içinde bırakan cümlesi ile…

 _"BEN PANSY DEĞİLİM!"_

Haykırış beyninde yankılanıyordu adeta. Draco susturmak ister gibi kaşlarını çattı, ama işe yaramadı.

 _"BEN PANSY DEĞİLİM!"_

 _"BEN PANSY DEĞİLİM!"_

"Keşke," diye fısıldadı tavana doğru. "Keşke en azından adını bilseydim." Gözlerini kapattı.

* * *

Harry, gecenin geç saatlerinde, ailesini kendi arabasıyla takip ederken yolda düşünüp durmuştu. Draco için çok üzülmüştü. Eli kolu bağlı bir şekilde orada oturmuştu, ama çok üzülmüştü. Bir kere arkadaşı hayatında ilk kez bir kadından etkilenmişti. Onun için duygularını açmak çok zor da olsa, Harry'ye genç kadın için deli olduğunu itiraf etmeyi başarmıştı. Bu çok büyük bir şeydi. Harry sıkıntı içinde yol boyu bir çare, bir çıkış yolu bulmaya çabalamış, ama başarılı olamadan evlerine gelmişlerdi.

Eve girdiklerinde sıkıntılı halini fark eden anne ve babası konuşmak ister mi diye sormuşlardı. Minnetle bu teklifi kabul eden genç adam, akşam yemeğinde olanları kelime kelime aktarmıştı. Kendi düşüncelerini ve hatta Draco'nun herkesin tahmin ettiği, ama genç adamın itiraf etmediği ilgisini bile ailesine söyledi. Umuyordu ki, kendisinin bulamadığı bir çıkışı onlar görebilirdi belki. Lily, genç kadının gözyaşları içinde yaptığı açıklamaları gözleri dolu dolu dinlemiş, James de ciddiyetle her noktayı doğru anlamak için bastırmıştı. Çünkü Snape onlara sadece durumu yüzeysel bir şekilde anlatmıştı. Genç kadının sahte birisi olduğunu itiraf ettiğini ve Parkinson olmadığını, yani gerçek gelin olmadığını söylemişti. Oysa oğulları olayı onlara duygusal yönü ile aktarınca, bambaşka bir açıdan bakma imkânı bulmuşlardı. Nihayet bir saat sonra, James yatmalarını önermişti. Hem işleri vardı, hem yorgunlardı, hem de yarın da Malfoy'lara gitmeleri gerekebilirdi. Elbette davet edilmeden bunu yapmazlardı, ama belli olmazdı. Bir sonuç alınamamış olsa da, Harry yatağına uzandığında içi akşamkine göre çok daha rahattı. Ailesi her zaman adil olmuştu ve Harry, kendisi dışında birilerinin de o genç kadına karşı adil olabilmesini istiyordu. Zira acı içinde hıçkırarak, Draco'ya elini uzatmasına rağmen, ona dokunmaya korkan ve gözyaşları içinde aşkını itiraf eden genç kadının hayali gözlerinin önünden gitmiyordu.

* * *

Sabah erkenden DeBeers'den gelen uzman, eski eserleri inceleyen bir sanatçı titizliğiyle her bir seti tek tek kontrol etmişti. Sonunda da hepsinin gerçek olduğunu mutlulukla açıklamıştı. Kendi setlerini de hızlı bir şekilde işaret edip, Miss Parkinson için alındıklarını da ciddiyetle belirtmişti. Parkinson ailesinin Paris'de devamlı müşterileri olduğunu da vurgulamıştı. Kendisi oraya gitmemişti, ama portföylerinde bulunan bu adı elbette biliyordu. Sonra susup bu araştırma için onlardan geçerli bir sebep beklemişti. Lucius Malfoy, eski bir şoförlerinin hızla işten ayrıldığını ve kendilerinin işi kesinlikle sıkı tutmak istediklerini belirtince adam anlayışla başını sallamıştı. Hizmetçiler ve şoförler konusunda sürekli sorunlar yaşanırdı. Kendisi ağzını sıkı tutacağını belirterek izin istemişti. Parkinson setleri konusunda fazla soru sormasını istemeyen Lucius da, laf arasına Mr. ve Mrs. Parkinson'un eşyalarının önceden geldiğini ve bugün de onları beklediklerini sıkıştırıvermişti. Konukların setleri kendilerininkinden daha önemli olduğu için endişelenmişlerdi.

Uzman içi rahat olarak dönerken, Narcissa ve Lucius'un da içi fazlasıyla rahatlamıştı. Şimdi sıra olayı diğerlerine duyurmaktaydı. Lucius, Draco'nun tüm bunlara fazla bir tepki vermediğini gördüğünde, genç adamın zaten bu hırsızlık olayına hiç inanmadığını da fark etti. Oğlu hâlâ kabuğuna çekilmiş bir vaziyetteydi, fakat bu sefer geri çekilmek değil de, sessizce de olsa, olayları merkezden takip etmek ister gibi bir hali vardı.

* * *

Mr. ve Mrs. Parkinson, sabah erkenden yola çıkmış ve öğlene Londra'ya ulaşmışlar, Park Lane'e kayıt yaptırıp hemen odaya çekilmişlerdi. Mrs. Parkinson hâlâ kızının numarasını çevirip duruyordu. İşin kötüsü dün telefon çalmasına rağmen cevap veren yoktu, ama bugün resmen ulaşılamıyordu. Mr. Parkinson öfkeden çıldırmak üzereydi. "Nasıl oluyor da senin aradığını gördüğü halde telefonu açmıyor?" Hışımla elini salladı. "Üstelik numaramızı görünce telefonunu kapattı."

Mrs. Parkinson endişeli bir tavırla başını salladı. "Bilmiyorum Aaron, ben sadece kızımın iyi olduğunu duymak istiyorum, hepsi bu. Şu yeni asistanını da aradım, hiçbir şey bilmiyor. Monique'in telefonu da kapalı. Anlamıyorum."

"Her ne çeviriyorlarsa, birlikte yapıyorlardır, o kızın da işine son vermem gerek."

"Kız emirleri uyguluyordur, sanki Pansy'nin nasıl iş yaptırdığını bilmez gibi konuşma!"

"Her neyse! Aramaya devam et!" Adam karısına ters bir bakış atarak otel odasından çıktı. Barda bir içki iyi gelecekti. Kızı ile konuşmadan Lucius'un karşısına nasıl çıkacaktı ki?

* * *

Hermione uyandığında Ginny'nin ona bıraktığı notu buldu başucunda. Genç kadın, bugün öğlen alınacak bir sipariş sebebiyle dükkâna gitmek zorunda olduğunu belirtiyordu, ama müşteri gelip paketini alır almaz geri dönecekti. İçini çekerek yatakta yan döndü. Yüreğinde bir boşluk vardı. Yarım yamalak bir uyku uyumuştu zaten. Dün ilk geldiğinde aptal gibiydi, aklı neredeyse başında bile değildi. Sonrasında da Ginny'ye olanları anlatmıştı sadece. Evlilik teklifi ile nasıl alt üst olduğunu… Bu onu kendi kendine düşünmekten kurtarmıştı. Boş odaya fısıldadı: "Draco." Sanki birden cevap geldi.

 _Dünyanın tüm çiçeklerini ayaklarına serebilirim. Ama sen, benim tek çiçeğim olacaksın._

Birden yaşlar gözlerinden boşandı… Hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı. Hayır, onun çiçeği falan olmayacaktı, buralarda bir yerlerde solup gidecekti.

* * *

Kotilyon konukları arasında durumdan habersiz birisi kalmamıştı. Narcissa'nın isteği ile James ve Lily, hem Remus hem Dora ile konuşmuştu ve Sirius da bilgileri aileden almıştı. Sirius, Dora ile kıyaslandığında, en yakın akraba olduğundan Narcissa onunla kendisi konuşmak istemişti. Lucius'un da katıldığı sohbet sonucu Sirius tahminlerinin bu kadar isabetli olmasına şaşırmıştı. Draco'ya Kotilyon sonrası söylediklerini tekrarlamış ve bunu mümkün bulmadığını da eklemişti. Narcissa sadece iç çekmişti. Çünkü Snape de benzer şeyleri söylemişti. Her iki adam da düşüncelerini sadece Draco'ya bildirmiş olduklarından kendileri bir şeyden endişe etmeye gerek duymamışlardı.

Lucius, Sirius'un da Snape'e benzer bir tutum sergilemesinden memnun kalmış görünüyordu. Ama elbette Sirius bir Black'ti ve karısının dediği gibi Black'ler kanlarını son damlasına dek korurlardı. Sirius da aileye yapılan hakareti kendisine yapılmış kabul etmiş ve elinden gelen yardımı yapacağını belirtmişti.

* * *

Ron, dükkândan içeri girdiğinde, Ginny kapıdaki yazıyı işaret etti. Ron hemen açık yazısını ters çevirdi ve ona ilerledi.

"Fred ve George içerde." diyen Ginny onu beklemeden içeri geçti.

"Nihayet geldin Ronnie, beklemekten sıkıldık."

"Saçmalamayın sadece yarım saat geciktim." Ron, masaya elindeki paketleri bırakıp, bir sandalye çekti ve oturdu. "Bir müşteri vardı, annem de nereye gittiğim konusunda sıkıştırıp durdu."

"Bir sevgilim var deseydin." George sırıttı.

"Sanki inanır da." dedi Fred sakince. "Daha yenir yutulur bir yalan gerek."

"HEY!" Ron kaşları çatık onlara bakınca, sırıtarak omuz silktiler.

"Hadi yiyelim!" diye paketlere uzandı George. Ufak kıymalı, peynirli, patatesli börekler, sandviçler, üzümlü kek dilimleri, çikolatalı kurabiyeler ve nefis kokulu zeytinli poğaçaları tabaklara dağıtırken, Ginny fincanlara çayları koydu ve bir yandan yerken bir yandan konuşmaya başladılar.

"Sonra?" diye sordu Fred tabağına düşen bir zeytin parçasını eliyle ağzına atarak.

"İşte sonra Monique ile konuştum, ama durum nazik." Ginny bir yudum çay içti. Peynirli böreğini ısırırken kafasını sallıyordu. "Pansy de muhtemelen yarın gelecek."

"Ben endişeliyim." Ron lokmasını yuttu ve sıkıntıyla onlara baktı. "Yani koskoca Malfoy'lar. Adamlar acayip zengin."

"Kıskanma Ron, sen de çalış, senin de olsun." diye sırıttı Fred.

Ron ters ters baktı. "Yaa tabii, karınca da çok çalışır, ama hiç zengin olanına rastlamadım."

"Ama bak o işçi sınıfından." diye baş salladı George. Fred kıs kıs güldü.

"Yeter kesin şunu! Burada önemli bir şey konuşuyoruz." diye hatırlattı Ginny.

"Tamam, Gin, sakin ol."

"Ben yine de belli olmaz diyorum." Fred çayını doldurmak için kalktı. "Yani zengin olmaları sorun çıkaracakları, daha doğrusu sorun çıkarmalarının çok kolay olacağı anlamına gelebilir bunu biliyorum, ama belki de olayı örtbas edip sessiz kalmayı tercih ederler. Sonuçta adları söz konusu."

"Bence siz olaya yanlış açıdan bakıyorsunuz." George kendi fincanını da doldursun diye ikizine uzattı. "Hermione ile bu Malfoy arasındaki ilişkinin boyutunu bilmemiz gerek. Hermione o evde neler yaşadı? Nasıl insanlardı ve bu Draco Malfoy Herm'e ne hissediyordu? Bunlar cevaplanmalı önce." Dolu fincanını geri aldı ve masadakilere baktı.

Ron düşünceli bir şekilde Ginny'ye döndü. Fred de kendi fincanına şeker atıp karıştırırken kız kardeşine bakıyordu. Ginny başını salladı. "İkisi birbirine âşık, yetmez mi?"

"Sen nereden biliyorsun ki? Yani Malfoy'u görmedin sonuçta."

"Görmedim, ama Herm'in anlattıklarından öyle çıkardım." Ginny omzunu silkti. "Ne bileyim, o kadar farklı ve içli anlatıyordu ki. Evlerinin ihtişamını falan gülerek anlattı, ama söz Draco'ya gelince sessiz sedasız, usul usul konuştu. Draco'nun onun için yaptıklarını falan dinlediğimde etkilendim. Her seferinde Herm'e doğru adım atan o olmuş. Herm ondan kaçmak için çabalamış." Duraklayıp peçetesini ellerinde paraladı. "Ona- ona aşkını yaşamasını ben söyledim."

"Ne yaptın?"

"Ne yapmasını söyledin?"

Fred'in çayı boğazında kalmış, Ron ve George aynı anda konuşmuşlardı. Ginny savunmaya geçti. "Aşk bu, tamam mı? Her zaman insanın karşısına çıkan bir şey değil. Ve ayrılacaktı zaten. Her zaman bunu hatırlayacak ve keşke son kez olsun ona sarılsaydım falan diyecekti. Biraz olsun onun da yaşamaya hakkı vardı. Üstelik içinde bulunduğu durum yüzünden buruk bir aşktı yaşayabildiği. Belki sadece bir damla."

Bir nefeste söylenen sözlere üç erkek yanıt vermedi. Kısa bir sessizlik sonrası Ginny kalktı ve bir bardak su doldurdu. Arkası dönük suyunu içerken, asıl amacı dolu gözlerini gizlemekti, ama üç erkek de zaten durumun farkında olduğu için ses çıkarmamayı tercih ettiler. Ginny kendini toplayıp masaya oturduğunda, üç kardeş düşünceli şekilde bakıştı, ama bir şey sormadılar.

Ginny bir yudum çay içtikten sonra fincanı masaya bıraktı. Evlilik teklifini anlatmaya başladı. Sus pus olan erkekler yine yorum yapmamayı tercih ettiler. Ginny de şimdi neler olacağını bilmediğini söyleyerek sustu.

Ron başını salladı. "Şimdi bu ailenin eli her yere uzanıyor, ilk durum bu değil mi?" Hepsi başını sallayınca devam etti. "Öyleyse, mesela avukatları kim veya ne bileyim bu tarz işleri kim yapar genelde? Etrafta görsek hemen alarma geçeceğimiz bir isim var mı?"

Yine gözler Ginny'ye dönünce, o da duyduğu isimlerden bahsetmeye başladı. "Yani ailesi yeter sanırım. Bilmiyorum. Draco'nun vaftiz babası varmış, Hermione ondan epey çekinmişti, hatırlıyorum. Sonra, sonra," Yutkundu. "Ve işte Potter vardı bir de-"

"Dur dur!" Fred kaşlarını çattı. "Potter mı dedin?" Dönüp aynı anda kaşlarını çatmış olan ikizine baktı. Geri Ginny'ye döndü. Ginny hemen başını fincanına eğdi. "Bu Potter Holding'in Potter'ı gibi değil, değil mi?"

"Şey-" Ginny'nin yanakları hafiften pembeleşti.

"Şey ne?" Ron öne eğildi.

Ginny usulca mırıldandı. "Harry Potter, Draco'nun en yakın arkadaşı."

"Hah!" Ron masaya vurdu.

"İşte sosyete dergilerini okumazsan böyle olur!" George başını sallayarak arkasına yaslandı.

"Kim zenginlerin hayatını okumak ister ki?" Fred sinirliydi.

"Okumuyorsunuz, ama her bir şeyi biliyorsunuz." diye söylendi Ginny.

"Başka?"

"Ne?" Ginny Ron'a baktı. Ron ciddi bakışlarını yüzüne dikmişti. Sanki bir şeyler gizlediğini düşünüyormuş gibi. Genç kadın yavaşça kızardı. Ron hemen öne eğildi. "Başka Ginny?"

"Ben-" Ginny omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Bilmiyorum, Ron. Herm, bana Potter ailesini sevdiğini söylemişti."

"Hayır, başka bir şey var." Ron ısrar edince, Fred ve George da gözlerini kız kardeşlerine diktiler.

"Başka," diye mırıldandı Ginny. "Şey var, bir de- bir de-" Ginny sıkıntılı bir şekilde Ron'a baktı.

Ron şüpheyle gözlerini kıstı. "Bir de ne Ginny?"

Ginny eliyle başını ovuşturdu. "Ron lütfen sakin ol, ama şu-şu Sirius Black, Draco'nun akrabasıymış."

Ron yıldırım çarpmış gibi kalakalırken, bir an sessizlik oldu. Sonra Fred yutkunarak mırıldandı. "Şu B&L'deki Sirius Black mi-"

"Hani sizin firmanız?" diye tamamladı George şokla.

Ron tek kelime edemezken, Ginny üzüntüyle başını salladı. "Evet, o."

Fred sinirle arkasına yaslandı. Yüzünde ilk baştaki neşeden eser kalmamıştı. "O zaman bu iş bize de bulaşıyor. Hatta sana da Ginny," diye sinirlice söylendi. "Sen onun ortağısın, bu dükkânı kapattırırlarsa elinde hiçbir şey kalmaz."

"Biliyorum." Ginny sıkıntıyla başını salladı.

"Buna inanamıyorum." Ron kendine geliyordu. O da başını sallayıp söylendi. "Bu Sirius denilen adam zaten zor biriydi. Her seferinde onu işin geleceği olduğuna ikna etmemi bekliyordu." Ellerini saçından geçirip diğerlerine baktı. "Bilmediğinden de değil. Sadece başaracağımıza inanıyor muyum onu duymak için."

"Sen hep inandın Ron." dedi George hafif bir sesle. "Ve başardın da."

Ron ona şaşkınca baktı. İkizlerin birinden iyi bir laf duyması, güneşin batıdan doğması kadar ilginç bir durumdu. Kulaklarına hafif bir kırmızılık hücum ederken, George omzuna hafifçe vurdu. "Ama tabii önemli olan bundan sonra ne olacağı?"

"Siz bizden iyi durumdasınız." Ron ikizleri işaret ederken mırıldandı.

"Saçmalama Ron, aile her şeydir, unutma." Fred ona bir bakış attı. "Aslında en zor durumda olan, Herm, önce onu düşünelim."

"Evet Herm!" Ginny üzüntü içinde ellerine baktı. Önce Herm, sonra belki onlar… Ufak bir oyunun nerelere gidebileceğine bir örnekti tüm bunlar. Ama oyun da ufak sayılmazdı aslında. Bir ailenin onuru söz konusu değil miydi? "Belki de ona acırlar." diye mırıldandı ellerine doğru.

Ron umutsuzca başını salladı. "İyi birisin diye dünyanın sana adil davranmasını beklemek, vejetaryensin diye bir aslanın sana saldırmamasını beklemeye benzer."

"Bu lafları nerden buluyorsun Ron?" Fred'in kaşları kalkmıştı.

Ron omzunu silkti. George güldü. "Bomboş gecelerinde okuyordur Fred, ne de olsa başka bir meşguliyeti yok."

"Kesin şunu!" Ron onlara ters ters baktı. "Her şeyde eğlence buluyorsunuz." Peçetesini buruşturup ona fırlattı, Fred peçeteyi hızla havada kaptı ve elini açtığında avucu bomboştu. Ginny kaşlarını kaldırırken, George güldü. Ron homurdandı. "Şu sihirbazlık numaralarınızdan nefret ediyorum."

"Eh, biz ekmeğimizi bundan kazanıyoruz." dedi Fred. "Son derece basit birkaç illüzyon gösterisi nasıl da ilgi çekiyor bir bilsen?"

"Keşke gerçek bir sihirbazlık yapıp hepimizi bu durumdan kurtarsanız." dedi Ron.

"Eh, hayatta her istenilen şey olmuyor." dedi George sıkıntıyla.

"Zengin olsak, bir şeyler yapabilirdik belki."

"Öyle." Ginny dertli dertli mırıldandı. "Shakespeare ne demişti? Kılavuzu para olana, her kapı açıktır."

* * *

Özel dedektif Alastor Moody, yine bastonuna dayanıp sekerek ve homurdanarak geldiğinde hepsi fazlasıyla gergindi. Harry, yine Draco'nun yanına gelmişti ve Snape de zaten dedektifi tutan kişi olduğu için orada bulunması kaçınılmazdı. Lucius ve Narcissa gergin bir şekilde bekliyorlardı. Ayrıca Sirius da Narcissa ile konuşmasından sonra hemen ayrılmamıştı ve dedektifin söyleyeceklerini duymak istemişti. Snape ile şöyle bir selamlaşmışlar ve dedektife dönmüşlerdi.

Moody not defterini çıkardı, bir yandan da elindeki evrak çantasını açıyordu. "Eski yöntemler," dedi homurdanarak, "Ne varsa onlarda var, yenileri," Burun kıvırdı. "Gereksiz şeyler, teknoloji denilen şey vakit kaybından başka bir şey değil." Kimseden ses çıkmayınca, dosyayı açtı, önüne çektiği bir sehpaya koydu ve not defterini de açarak başını salladı. "Evet, başlayalım, değil mi?"

"Evet, lütfen." dedi Lucius sabırla.

"Tamam, önce Lexus'u araştırdık ve bulduk. Zor falan da olmadı. Araba Pansy Parkinson adına kiralanmış. Tıpkı bana telefonda söylediğiniz, şu mücevherlerde olduğu gibi yani. Zaten her şey onun adına gördüğüm kadarıyla. O telefon numarası da öyle, ama numara kız buradan kaçar kaçmaz kapatılmış. Otel ücretleri onun kartları ile ödenmiş, alışverişler vs. Her şey yani. Arabanın şoförü de otel görevlileri de Miss Parkinson'dan bahsediyor. Yani dergideki resimdeki kızı tanıdılar. Onu Parkinson diye biliyorlar. Ama o Pansy Parkinson değil." Moody kendi kendine mırıldanarak dosyadan bir resim çıkardı. Tüm oda nefesini tutmuş bekliyordu. Siyah saçlı genç bir kız, bir kadın ve bir adamın ortasında poz vermişti. "Pansy Parkinson bu."

Herkes hızla resme doğru eğildi. Yüzlerde benzer bakışlar belirdi. Bu genç kız evlerine gelen kişi değildi. Ama Pansy Parkinson olduğu gerçek olmalıydı, çünkü odadaki herkes, iş dolayısıyla, genç kızın yanında duran adamı, yani Mr. Parkinson'u tanımıştı. Hatta Lucius ve Narcissa Mrs. Parkinson'u da tanımıştı.

"Aaron ve Phyllis," diye mırıldandı Lucius. "Demek kızları bu."

Moody başını salladı. "Bu resim kızlarının mezuniyetinden önce çekilmiş, ama bulmak zor da olmadı."

"Peki, bu resimdeki kim?" dedi Narcissa magazin dergisindeki resmi göstererek.

"İyi soru." Moody önce mavi gözünü ona dikip, hemen geri önüne eğerek not defterinde birkaç sayfayı çevirdi. "Kızı bulmak için uğraştık, ama ne adı ne başka hiçbir şey olmayınca, işimiz zordu. Biz de genç Parkinson'un tanıdıklarını bulmak için çabaladık. Londra'da yaşıyor diye düşününce işimiz kolay oldu. Malum, Parkinson'lar Paris'te yaşıyorlar. Neyse, Pansy Parkinson, buraya iki kere gelmiş. Alışveriş için falan ve hep otelde kalmış. Kaldığı önceki otellere gittik. Biraz zor oldu, ama bilgi almayı başardık. İki seferinde de yanında bir arkadaşı ile yemek falan yemiş, alışverişlerinde de yalnız değilmiş." Şöyle bir nefes alıp başını salladı ve bir iki sayfa atladı. Draco yerinde kıpırdandı, neredeyse patlayacak duruma gelmişti. Harry ona bir göz attı. Snape'in de gözleri hafif bir an o tarafa çevrildi.

"Hah!" diyen dedektif, devam etti. "Neyse, kızın kimliğine ulaşamayınca biz de çeklerin izini sürdük ve yapılan alışverişlerin, hepsi Parkinson'undu. Yani görünüşe göre yanındaki kız alışveriş yapmamıştı." Başını kaldırdı ve Snape'e baktı. "Ama bana kusursuz Fransızca bildiğini söylemiştiniz ve ben de düşündüm ki, bu kızla Londra'ya geldiğinde tanışması biraz uzak bir ihtimal, sadece bir iki kere gelmiş, değil mi? Bir iki kere gördüğün biriyle samimi arkadaş olur musun?" Narcissa'ya baktı. Kadın dudaklarını büzdü.

"Olmazsın." diye kendi sorusunu cevapladı Moody. "O zaman geriye tek seçenek kalıyordu, Fransa'da tanışmış olmalıydılar." Başını sallayarak bir sayfa daha çevirdi. "Fransa'da genç Parkinson'un ve özel okulların listesini araştırdık. Sonuçta genç Pansy Parkinson'un Madam Maxime'in Lady Okulu Beauxbatons'da okuduğunu öğrendik. Oradan mezun olmuştu. Okul arkadaşları, dersler falan hep araştırıldı. Açıkçası bu konularda pek bilgi falan verilmez genelde. Ama okul arkadaşlarının resimleri arasında bu kıza benzeyen biri de bulunamadı. Ki zaten zengin bir okul, ama siz dediniz ki kız hayatını kendi kazanıyormuş, yani zaten orada okumuş olamaz. Neyse gene çeklerin izini sürdük ve ilginç bir şeyle karşılaştık. Parkinson'a ait bir çek, bir firma değil de bir kişi tarafından bozdurulmuştu. Çok fazla bir tutar değildi, bankanın dekontunda da borç bedeli falan gibi bir şey yazıyordu. Neyse işte, çek özel olarak kişi adına kesilmişti ve bu kişinin ismi de-"

Odadaki yoğun sessizlik içinde bir sayfa daha çevirip başını salladı ve onlara baktı. "Hermione Granger."

Kimseden çıt çıkmadı. Moody bakışlarını tek tek herkeste gezdirdi. "Tanıyor musunuz?" Herkes doğal olarak olumsuzca baş sallayınca, "Tamam," diye homurdandı. "Onu araştırdık biz de elbette. Genç kız Paris'te pansiyonda kalıyormuş. Oraya Fransızca öğrenmek için gitmiş."

Snape yerinde kıpırdandı. Draco düşüncelere dalmıştı. Hermione Granger? Buraya gelen kızın adı bu muydu? Toparlanıp dedektife döndü. Bir şeyler kaçırması iyi olmazdı.

"Hermione Granger ve Pansy Parkinson, nasıl tanıştılar bilmiyoruz, ama arkadaş olduklarını öğrendik. Birlikte sinemaya, tiyatroya, müzelere falan giderlermiş. Bazı tarihi binalarda ve müzelerde ziyaretçi defteri vardır bilirsiniz, onları karıştırdık ve ikisinin oraya geldikleri tarihi ve düşüncelerini yazdıkları notlar bulduk. Hepsi de iyi arkadaş olduklarını kanıtlıyordu."

Not defterini indirip, dosyadan büyük bir fotoğraf çıkardı ve onlara çevirdi. Kahverengi saçlı kumral bir kadın, başında kepi ile kameraya gülümsüyordu. Draco nefesini tuttu. Harry ise derin bir nefes aldı. Bu gülüşü tanıyordu. Sirius başını sallarken gözlerini kısmıştı.

Resmi gören Lucius kasılırken, Snape'in yüzüne bir maske geçirilmişti sanki. Narcissa düşünceli bir şekilde resme baktı. Evine Pansy adıyla gelen, onları kandırıp kaçan kız buydu işte.

Dedektif Moody, dosyadan bir belge çıkarıp okudu. "Hermione Granger, Londra'da doğmuş. Oxford'dan mezun olmuş. Anne ve babası diş hekimi ve kendi muayenehaneleri var. Miss Granger önce bir iki işte çalışmış, ama sonra birden vazgeçmiş ve farklı bir alana yönelmiş." Bir belge daha çıkardı. "Turkuaz Takı Tasarım adı altında, takı satan bir dükkân açmış. Halen onu işletiyor. Fakat bunun için bankadan kredi kullanılmış, bir sürü borcu var. Hem evinin hem de dükkânın ödemeleri var, üstelik ikisi de kira. Ev sahipleri de emekli, sürekli geziyorlar."

"Yani bir anda kendini sokakta bulabilir." diye belirtti Lucius. Draco yutkundu.

"Eh, olabilir." dedi dedektif. Lucius cebinden telefonunu çıkardı.

"Kimi arıyorsun?" diye sordu karısı.

"Yardımcımı," dedi Lucius soğukça. "Dükkânın sahibini bulup onu satın almasını söyleyeceğim."

"Baba?"

Lucius Malfoy oğluna döndü. Draco dedektifi işaret etti. "Önce tamamını dinleyebilir miyiz lütfen?" Baba oğul arasındaki kısa bir bakışma sonrası Lucius telefonu kapattı. "Elbette Draco."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Lucius oğluna düşünceli bir şekilde bakarken, dedektif kâğıtlarına döndü ve okumaya devam etti. "Granger'ın bir de iş ortağı var. Ginevra Weasley."

Harry'nin gerildiğini fark eden Draco ona bir göz attı. Sarı elbiseli kızıl da sosyeteden değildi. Ne garip? Kendisi âşık olmuştu, ama kandırılmıştı. Harry ise birini beğenmişti, ama Draco'nun başına gelenler yüzünden bu konuda ufacık bir girişimde bile bulunamayacaktı.

Sirius elini kaldırdı. "Bir dakika!"

Dedektif başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Diğerleri de ona döndü. Sirius düşünceli bir tavırla başını salladı. "Weasley mi dedin?"

Moody notlara baktı. "Evet, Weasley, Ginevra Weasley."

Sirius hafifçe belgeyi işaret etti. "Annesinin adı Molly Weasley olabilir mi?" Durup ellerini iki yana açtı. "Ya da belki Ronald Weasley adında bir akrabası?"

Dedektif nota tekrar bakıp başını salladı. "Tastamam öyle. Ronald Weasley erkek kardeşi."

Lucius hayretle sordu. "Tanıyor musun?"

Sirius acı bir gülüş koyuverdi. "Weasley Ev Yemekleri. Bizim müşterimiz, işte buna inanamıyorum."

Snape yavaşça başını salladı. "Yani her açıdan avucumuzdalar." Harry sıkıntı içinde Draco'ya baktı. Draco birden kızıl saçlı genç kadının da yanacağını fark etti. Hatta sadece o değil, onunla birlikte genç kadına yakın olan herkes yanacaktı.

 _"Çevremdeki kimsenin bunlardan haberi yoktu, hepsi masumdu. Tek suçlu benim. Sadece beni yargıla."_

Düşüncelerini toparlamaya çalışırken, odadakilerin bakışını üstünde hissetti. Hepsi bir işaret görmeyi bekliyordu sanki. Harry dışındaki diğer üç yetişkin erkek, ona yakın olan bu adamlar, sırf onun canı acıdı diye, tek bir baş işaretiyle genç kadını harcayabilirlerdi. Gözünün yaşına bile bakmazlardı. Ne babası, ne Snape, ne de Sirius, Draco'nun incinmesini, gururunun kırılmasını sineye çekerdi. Sadece Harry, bunu yapmayacaktı. Çünkü sadece Harry Draco'nun hislerini onun ağzından duyabilmişti. Ve onun için genç kadını harcaması gerekirse bile, bunun Draco'nun da canını yakacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Sessiz sedasız otururken, Hermione Granger isimli kadının geleceğinin iki dudağı arasında olduğu fikriyle sarsıldı.

* * *

"Selam." dedi Ginny kapıdan girerken. "Sana yemek getirdim." Ufak bir paketi gösterdi, ama Hermione sadece başını salladı. Arkadaşının yüzündeki solgun ifadeyi gören genç kadın "Bir şeyler yedin mi Herm? Bir sürü börek kalmıştı." diye sordu.

"Canım istemiyor." Hermione üstündeki tişörtü çekiştirerek yatak odasına gitti.

Ginny peşinden geldi. "Nasılsın?"

"Kendimi iyi hissetmiyorum."

"Neyin var?"

"Hastayım."

"Hımm, o zaman doktora gidelim."

"O kadar hasta değilim."

"Öyleyse dışarı çıkalım, biraz dolaşırız, açık hava iyi gelir."

"Çıkamayacak kadar hastayım."

"Tamam," dedi Ginny gözleri devirerek. "Madem hastasın, hastaneye gidiyoruz. Tahlil yaptırırız, röntgen çektiririz. Bakalım neyin varmış?"

"Neden?" diye mırıldandı Hermione. "Kırık bir kalp röntgende görünmez ki."

Ginny ona sevgiyle baktı. "Eh, öyleyse doktordan bir ilaç isteriz Herm, göze görünmeyen kırıklar için."

"İstemiyorum."

"İçeri gelmek ister misin?"

"İçerde ne var?"

"Televizyon izleriz. Hem sana yemek yediririz. Hadi gel!"

Hermione onun elini uzatmasıyla başını sallayıp kalktı ve karşı koymadan salondaki koltuğa oturdu. Ginny, televizyonu açtı, karşısında öylece oturup boş bakışlarını ekrana diken genç kadını süzüp içini çekerek mutfağa ilerledi. "Hamburger ve kola." diye gülümseyerek elinde bir tepsi ile döndü. "Hadi Herm, sen çok seversin."

Hermione onu kırmamak için başını salladı. Öne eğilip tabağa uzandı. "Sen yemiyor musun?"

"Ben bir şeyler atıştırdım."

"Hımm, tamam. Siparişi hallettin mi?"

"Evet." dedi Ginny yan taraftaki koltuğa otururken.

Hermione hamburgerinden sadece iki lokma ısırabildi, hatta ikinci lokması da boğazına öyle bir takıldı ki, kolasından büyük bir yudum içmek zorunda kaldı. Hamburgerin gerisini tabağa bırakıp peçete ile ağzını silince, Ginny başını iki yana salladı, ama ses çıkarmadı.

Hermione ona baktı. "Gin, telefonum nerede?"

"Ah, evet." Ginny kalktı ve içeriden telefonunu getirdi, yanında da kartını. "Eski telefonunu çekmecede buldum, ama kartı buna takmadım."

"Öbür kart?" diye sordu Hermione hafif bir sesle.

"Monique aldı." dedi Ginny onu süzerek. "Kapatılması gerekiyormuş."

"Hımm, tamam." Genç kadın eski kartını telefonuna taktı. Sanki bu ince, şık telefonla eski kartı kullanmak uygunsuz gibi geldi ona. Belki telefonu da Pansy'ye iade etmeliydi. Telefonu açarken sessiz kaldı. Ginny ona bakarken üzüntüyle içini çekti. " _Ben aşkı bulsaydım ve gözlerinde boğulmam gerekseydi, çoktan suya atlamıştım."_ demişti Hermione'ye. Ve arkadaşı da atlamıştı. İşte şimdi boğuluyordu. Kendisi de eli kolu bağlı burada oturuyordu.

Hermione başını kaldırıp iç çeken arkadaşına baktı ve üzüntüsünü fark etti. Dudaklarında acı bir gülüş belirdi. "Takma Gin, her şey düzelir."

"Belki de sana öyle dememeliydim. Yani yaşamanı falan."

Hermione hemen eğildi. "Sakın! Sakın Ginny, bunu düşünme! Ben sana teşekkür borçluyum, çünkü hayatım boyu onun kollarında bir kez olsun mutlu olmadım diye üzüntü çekmemi engelledin." Gözleri dolarken gülümsedi. "Kısacıktı, ama öyle güzeldi ki Ginny. Ve değerdi."

"Ah, Herm!" Ginny içini çekerken başını salladı.

"Ve her şey yoluna girecek, bak göreceksin." Hermione yaşları zorlukla geriye itti. Düzelecekti tabii. Bir sürü şey düşünmemiş miydi? Genç adamı ve bu aşkı unutacaktı. Başka şansı yoktu. Maureen Talbot Draco'yu şimdiden kapmış mıydı acaba? Draco hırsını onunla sevişerek mi çıkarıyordu? Gözlerinin önüne gelen sahneyle kalbi sıkıştı. Onu unutmalıydı. Draco'yu unutmasına yardım edecekse Ginny ile paraşütle bile atlayabilirdi hani? İşte sırasıydı. "Gin!" dedi hızla. "Seninle paraşütle atlamaya karar verdim." Ginny'nin gözleri hayretle açılırken, ellerini sallayıp hızla devam etti. "Sonra diyorum ki biraz yeni şeyler deneyelim, belki, belki kursa falan bile gidebiliriz. Hatta şu bizim arka sokakta açılan bar vardı ya, orayı da bir deneyelim artık, değil mi?" Derin bir nefes aldı. "Yani yapacak o kadar çok şey var ki aslında."

Ginny, arkadaşını dinlerken, yüzünde şefkatli bir gülümseme oluştu, ama Hermione yüzündeki ifadeyi fark edip kaşlarını çattığında hemen gülümsedi. "Elbette Herm, gerçekten de yapılacak bir sürü şey var. Sırayla yaparız, çok eğleneceğiz."

Hermione sözde hararetle onaylarken nedense gözlerinde hiç ışık yoktu.

* * *

"Şimdi bu durumda ne yapıyoruz önce?" Lucius sabırsız görünüyordu.

"Parkinson'dan ses çıkmadı." Snape düşünceliydi. "James ya karar vermeli, ya da sen biraz daha beklemelisin."

"Önce şu dükkânı satın almak istiyorum." dedi Lucius kesin bir tavırla. "Sonra da evini alacağım."

"Draco'nun dediklerini unutma!"

Lucius sıkıntıyla başını salladı. "Neyi düşünecekmiş anlamıyorum?" Koltuğuna geçip oturdu. "Bu kadın onu kötü etkiledi." Dişlerini sıktı. "Ama yanına kalmayacak."

* * *

Draco yine odasında Harry'nin karşısında oturuyordu. Harry, sakince oturup, arkadaşının bir karara varmasını bekliyordu. Her şey ona bağlıydı. Draco'nun endişelendiği tüm olaylar az da olsa anlam kazanmıştı artık. Genç kadının neden korktuğunu ve kendini sürekli geri çektiğini biliyorlardı.

Lucius, oğlu evet demeden hiçbir harekette bulunmayacağına söz vermişti. İçini çekti. En azından bu da bir şeydi. Yan gözle Draco'ya baktı, düşüncelerine gömülmüştü.

Draco, duyduklarının sonucunda parçaları birleştirmeye çabalıyordu. Genç kadınla ilk tanıştığında, yanaklarının neden kızardığını merak etmişti. Şimdi biliyordu. O doğal biriydi. Sosyetede ne nasıl yapılır diye bir eğitim almamış, hayatı ve her şeyiyle olduğundan farklı görünmeye çabalamayan doğal bir kadın. Onu utangaç bulmuş ve şaşırmıştı. Dudaklarında bir tebessüm belirdi. Hepsi gerçekti. Gerçek miydi? Genç kadının kasıtlı hareketi falan değildi. Gerçekten utangaçtı. Ufak tefek hareketleri şimdi anlam kazanıyordu. Kaçırılan gözler, titreyen kirpikler, pembe yanaklar. Draco gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Genç kadın en başında ondan hoşlanmıştı. Ondan gerçekten etkilenmişti. Öyle olmalıydı. Ama buraya neden gelmişti? Bunlar oyun değil miydi? İşte bunu açıklayamıyordu. Kafasında olanları tekrar değerlendirmeye koyuldu. Pansy Parkinson değil de, Hermione Granger, yani sıradan bir kadın olarak.

Onu ilk götürdüğü restoranda, Nobu'da kendini rahat hissetmesi normaldi. Draco bilmeden ona yardım etmişti. Demek ki şatafatlı bir yer seçse genç kadın çok gergin olacaktı. Sadeliği sevdiğini fark etmişti ve bu özelliğini de takdir etmişti. O akşam sake de içmemişti fazla. Endişeliydi ve tedirgindi. Draco başını salladı. Onun için kolay olmamış olmalıydı. Ama ona ayak uydurmayı başarmıştı. Gelin adayının Maureen gibi birisi olmasından ne kadar endişe ettiğini hatırlıyordu. O yüzden içten bir kadınla karşılaşınca içi içine sığmamıştı. Öyle ki, evlilik kararını hiç zorlanmadan vermeyi başarmıştı. Harry'nin şaka yollu Gelin Seçme Sınavı'nı hatırladığında buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. Sosyetenin dışından sıradan bir genç kadın sınavı geçmeyi başarmıştı. Acaba o zaman sosyeteden olmadığını bilse tavrı ne olurdu? Elini saçlarından geçirip düşündü. O zaman tanışmaları pek mümkün olmazdı muhtemelen, ama diyelim ki bir mucize oldu ve tanıştılar, acaba etkilenir miydi? Gözlerini kapatıp soruyu kendine sordu ve dürüstçe cevapladı. Evet, etkilenirdi, ama kadın kendi ortamından olmadığı için ondan uzak durabilirdi. Çünkü ailesi onaylamayabilirdi. İlk düşüncesi de bu olurdu zaten.

Onu götürdüğü diğer yerde, yanında güzellikleri ve gülmeyi seven bir kadın bulunmasından ne kadar memnun kaldığını hatırladı bu sefer. Que Vadis'de yaptıkları tatlı sohbet… Chopin ve Vivaldi… Büyülü bir başlangıçtı o gece. Ve sonra ilk dans ve ilk öpücük… Draco hayalinde o anı tekrar yaşarken, genç kadının titreyerek ona sokuluşunu tekrar hissetti sanki. Hayır, tüm bunlar numara değildi. Yani sosyete kızları bile bu kadar numara yapamazlardı, o nasıl yapacaktı ki? Fakat gene de cevaplanmayan o kadar çok soru vardı ki, emin olamıyordu. Kafasını kaldırıp onu pür dikkat izleyen Harry'ye hafif bir alayla baktı.

"Yüzümde-" Böcek mi dolaşıyor diyecekti ama birden yüzü kül gibi oldu. Anılardan bir şeyler süzülüverdi beynine.

 _"Sadece ezberliyordum."_

 _"Neden? Sürekli göreceksin nasılsa."_

 _"Bana sarıl. Draco, lütfen bana sarıl."_

Derin bir nefes alırken Harry sordu. "İyi misin?"

"İyi miyim bilmiyorum, Harry."

"Haklısın tuhaf bir soruydu."

"İşin içinden hâlâ çıkabilmiş değilim."

"Anlıyorum, bir tavsiyede bulunsam kızar mısın?"

"Elbette kızmam." Draco hafifçe iç geçirdi. "Hatta aksine müteşekkir olabilirim."

"Acele karar verme!" Draco ona bakarken, Harry başını salladı. "Bekle! Parkinson'lar gelsin, şu gerçek gelin de ortaya çıksın. Tüm kozlar paylaşılsın. Sadece bekle! Zor biliyorum, ama şu an yapabileceğin en doğru hareket bu."

* * *

"Monique?" Hermione penseyi bırakıp telefonu açtı. Önlerindeki büyük sehpada takılarla meşgul oluyorlardı. Ginny işleri çıkarınca, genç kadın çalışmanın onu oyaladığını fark etmişti. Ginny de onu meşgul etmeyi başarınca çok rahatlamıştı.

"Evet benim. Size açıklama yapmak istedim, Miss Granger."

"Ne oldu?"

"Miss Parkinson'un anne babası Londra'dalar. Muhtemelen şu anda Malfoy'lara gidiyorlar. Az önce onlarla konuştum."

Hermione nefesini tuttu. "Ne dediler?"

"Eh! Son derece sinirliler tabii. Miss Parkinson'un yarın onları arayacağını söyledim."

"Tanrım, hiçbir şey bilmiyorlar, bu çok kötü!"

"Hayır, Miss Granger, bu çok iyi. Böylece onları kimse suçlamayacak."

"Suçlamayacak mı?" Hermione alaylı konuşmuştu.

"Şey, en azından haberleri olmadığını bilecekler diyelim."

"Evet, bu daha doğru." Kısaca konuşup vedalaştılar ve genç kadın telefonu kapattı. Şu ana kadar kimse bir şey yapmamıştı. O hâlâ buradaydı, kapısı çalınmamış, hapse atılmamış, ya da bir avukat resmi bir belge getirmemişti.

"Ee?" Ginny ona baktı.

"Yavaş yavaş esrar aydınlanıyor." Penseyi aldı. "Yani Malfoy'lar için. Bize düşen sadece beklemek."

* * *

Uşak Mr. ve Mrs. Parkinson'un geldiğini bildirdiğinde, ev sahipleri konukları salonda kabul ettiler. Her ikisi de sinirli ve sıkkın görünen anne baba ile neredeyse iki saat süren gergin bir konuşma yaşandı. Sirius, Snape ve Harry, sadece ailenin girdiği bu tartışmaya katılmamışlardı, fakat biraz ilerideki odada içkilerini yudumlarken, neredeyse konuşulan her şeyi duydular. Anlaşılan oydu ki, anne babanın hiçbir şeyden haberleri yoktu. Lucius'un sert ve keskin sözlerini, Narcissa'nın sakin ama soğuk tavrı biraz dengelemişti. Draco ise sadece arada bir soru yöneltmeyi tercih etmişti. Fakat hepsi kendi meramını anlatabilmeyi başardığında, ne annenin ne de babanın hiçbir şeyden haberi olmadığı bariz belli olmuştu. Lucius bu duruma kafa sallayıp duruyordu. Narcissa ise şaşırmıştı. Draco sadece düşüncelerine gömülmüş ve bu ailenin kızlarını böyle bir oyuna iten şeyin ne olduğunu merak etmişti. Aile resmi gösterilen kumral kızı da tanıdı. Pansy'nin bir arkadaşıydı, hayır onunla hiç görüşmemişlerdi, ama kızlar mail ile falan görüşüyor olmalıydılar. Başka da bir şey bilmiyorlardı. Pansy belki daha çok şey açıklayabilirdi. Fakat genç kadının adı, Lucius ve Narcissa üzerinde ters tepki yaratmıştı. Parkinson ailesi de çaresiz bir şekilde susmayı tercih etti.

* * *

Hermione akşam yemeğinde de bir şey yemek istemeyince, Ginny onu biraz zorlamak zorunda kalmıştı. Birkaç lokmayı güçlükle yutan genç kadın, hafif uyuşuk bakışlarla bakmaya başlayınca, Ginny onu yatağa yollamıştı. Görünen o ki, arkadaşı bir süre ruh gibi gezinecekti. Şu an elinden hiçbir şey gelmezdi. Acısını geçirecek tek şey zamandı. Onlar da çaresizce bekleyeceklerdi. Ron'a alçak sesle telefonda son durumları anlatıp kapatmış, sehpadaki işine geri dönmüştü. Ne kadar canı sıkılsa da yapılacak bir şey yoktu. En azından şu an için. Hermione bu geceyi çıkarsın, yarın duruma bakarlardı. Pansy de bu arada gelirdi herhalde.

* * *

Pansy ertesi gün öğlen geldi. Akşam Londra'ya gelmiş, saatler süren uçuşun yorgunluğunu atmak için Monique'in yer ayırttığı otele inmişti. Sabah erkenden asistanından gerekli bilgileri alıp, öğlen Hermione'nin kapısına dayanmıştı. Kapıyı Ginny açtı.

"Selam."

"Merhaba." dedi Ginny biraz resmi bir şekilde. Ne de olsa başlarına bu belaları açan oydu.

Pansy bunu fark etmiş olmasına rağmen, bir şey demedi. "Sen Ginny olmalısın."

"Ta kendisi."

"Herm nasıl?"

"İyi." Ginny kestirip attı. Hermione, Draco konusundaki hiçbir düşüncesini doğal olarak Pansy'ye iletmemişti ve onlar hâlâ nasıl olup da Pansy'nin Draco ile evleneceğini bilmiyorlardı.

"Herm!" Pansy salonun girişinde görünen arkadaşına ilerledi ve sarıldı. Hermione biraz isteksizce yanıt verince geri çekilip ona baktı. "Berbat görünüyorsun."

"Sağ ol." Hermione çekilip koltuklardan birine ilerledi. Odadaki soğuk havanın farkına varan Pansy, düşünceli bir tavırla arkadaşını süzerek bir koltuğa oturdu. Ginny ellerini iki yana açtı. "Eh, ben kahve yapayım bari."

İki genç kadın baş başa kaldığında kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Hermione oturduğu yerde ellerini inceliyordu. Arkasına yaslanan Pansy, başını salladı. "Tamam, konuşmayı hiç uzatmayalım, çünkü daha yapılacak çok iş var." Arkadaşı yüzünde yarı kırgın bir ifadeyle bakınca da ona buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Ona âşık oldun değil mi?" Hermione hızla kaşlarını çatıp ağzını açarken de durdurmak ister gibi ellerini kaldırdı. "Malfoy ile evlenmeyeceğim, Herm."

"Ne?"

"Dediğimi duydun, onunla evlenmeyeceğim."

"Neden?" Hermione şüpheyle gözlerini kısmıştı.

"Birincisi," dedi Pansy hâlâ buruk bir tebessümle. "Zaten evlenmeye niyetim yoktu. İkincisi, olsaydı bile senin âşık olduğun biriyle evlenmezdim, üçüncüsü, zaten başka birine aşığım."

Genç kadın ona bakakalırken, Pansy sakince gülümsedi. "Sen-" diye fısıldadı Hermione. "Onunla evlenmeyecek miydin?"

"Hayır."

"Ama tüm o laflar-" Genç kadın hatırlamak için kendini zorladı. "Bana sosyetenin kraliçesi olacağını söylemedin mi?"

"Hayalini kurdum, inkâr edemem." diye omuz silkti Pansy. "Ama kurduğum tek hayal o değildi."

"Hani o bir kadına vurabilecek en büyük piyangoydu?"

"Evet, dedim ve haklıydım. Öyleydi."

"E o zaman?"

"Kendim için olduğunu söylemedim ki."

"Ne demek şimdi bu?"

"Bak Herm," Pansy bir nefes aldı. "Malfoy'la evlenmenin hayalini kurdum ve seni temin ederim bu harika bir hayaldi. Tabii ki romantik anlamda falan değil, ama mantıksal olarak her açıdan mükemmel bir evlilik olduğunu söylemek istemiştim."

"Ama evlenmeye niyetin yoktu?"

"Hayır."

Hermione başını iki yana salladı. "Aklım karıştı gerçekten."

"Kahveler!" Ginny elinde bir tepsi ile içeri girdi. Her ikisi de fincanlarını aldıktan sonra, Ginny tepsiyi sehpaya koydu. "Ben çıkayım Herm, olur mu?"

"Kalsana Gin!"

"Dükkâna uğrayacağım Herm, nasılsa Pansy burada. Siz de konuşun biraz. Akşam gelirim olur mu?"

"Tamam, o zaman."

Ginny çıkınca ikisi kahvelerine döndüler. Hermione kafası berraklaşsın diye bir yudum kahve içip gözlerini kapattı. Pansy, Draco ile evlenmeyeceğini söylüyordu. Nasıl olurdu? Aklı almıyordu bir türlü. Kelime oyunu mu yapıyordu? Gözlerini açıp ona baktı. "Onunla evlenmeyi hiç düşünmedin mi yani?"

"Evlenmeyi düşündüm, hatta seninle konuşurken istesem kendimi ikna edebileceğim bile aklıma gelmişti." İçini çekti. "Fakat bunun gerçekleşmeyeceğini bal gibi de biliyordum."

"Yani bana yalan mı söylüyordun?" diye söylendi Hermione.

"Tam olarak değil."

"Pansy doğru dürüst bir cevap verecek misin?"

Siyah saçlı genç kadın yavaşça başını salladı. "Bu evlilik ihtimal dâhilindeydi, ama hayır evlenmeyi düşünmüyordum. Hem sence böyle bir oyundan sonra beni gelin olarak kabul ederler miydi?"

"Ama ama-" Hermione kekeledi. "Ama sen dedin ki, kurallar falan, senden daha iyisini bulamazlardı-"

Pansy güldü. "Tatlım, sosyetede bazı şeylere göz yumulabilir, ama bizim de onurumuz var. Malfoy'lar buna izin vermezdi."

"Sen ne-" Başını hızla salladı. "Sen delisin!"

"Belki de öyleyim." Pansy iç geçirdi.

Hermione düşünmeye çabalıyordu. Sosyeteden, evlilikten, düğünden, kısaca o kadar çok şeyden bahsetmişti ki. Fakat asla Malfoy'u sormamıştı. Onunla ilgili tek kelime bile etmemişti. Ve kendisi bunu daha yeni fark ediyordu. Düşünüyordu da, arkadaşı hep kaçamak cevaplar vermişti. Yaparım, ederim dediği olmuştu, ama kesin bir şey söylememiş ve arada da kendisiyle çelişmişti. Hermione açık yakalayacak bir şeyler daha bulabilmek için hafızasını zorladı. "Gelinliğimi de sipariş etmeliyim diyordun, hatırladın mı?"

Pansy gülümsedi. "Elbette görünüşü kurtarmak için hazırda bir gelinliğim olmalıydı, ama giyeceğimi söylemedim ki. Ya da onun için giyeceğimi söylemedim."

"Yani aslında bir sürü yem attın ortaya?"

"Eh, biraz öyle gibi."

"İyi ama neden?"

"Onu tanıman için tek fırsattı."

"Onu tanımam mı?" Hermione kaşları çatık ayağa kalktı. "Onu tanımam mı?"

"Sakin ol."

"Onu tanımak istediğimi de nereden çıkardın?"

"İstemiyor muydun?" Pansy sevimli bir ifadeyle gülümsedi.

Hermione'nin ağzı açıldı. "Hayır!"

"Yalancı."

"Tüm o yönlendirmeler falan-" Hermione başını salladı. "Sen ondan hoşlandığımı düşünerek hareket ettin."

Pansy omzunu silkti. "İşin doğrusu evet. Kendi başına bir erkek bulacağın yoktu. Ben de birazcık da olsa romantizm yaşayabilirsin diye düşündüm. Evlilik planlayan bir erkek de senden yararlanmaya kalkmazdı. Hem ondan hoşlandığın belli oluyordu, Herm."

Hermione'nin yanaklarını al bastığını fark edince güldü. "Biriyle evlenecek olsam, ona başka bir kız yollar mıyım Herm? Yani evet, sosyetik olabilirim, ukala olabilirim, bencil bile olabilirim, ama inan aptal değilim."

"Bana söyleyebilirdin-" Hermione kızmıştı. Geri yerine oturdu.

"Tabii." diye alay etti Pansy. "Herm, tatlım işte sana Draco ile tanışma şansı, hani şu sarı saçlarına bakıp durduğun yakışıklı. Ne dersin ha desem, atlayacak mıydın?"

"Ama şimdi benden nefret ediyor."

Pansy'nin yüzündeki ifade silindi ve arkadaşına üzgünce baktı. "İşte bu kısmı planlamamıştım, yani ona âşık olacağını ya da onun sana âşık olacağını… Sosyetede öyle çizgiler vardır ki, bir Malfoy'un bunun dışında olabileceğine ihtimal vermedim. Biraz eğlenecektin, iyi vakit geçirecektin ve geri dönecektin. Döndüğünde de hayata farklı bir açıdan bakacaktın belki. Bu seni kabuğundan çıkaracaktı."

Hermione içini çekti. Kabuğundan çıkmıştı evet, ama sadece Draco ile birlikteyken. O zaman da kısa süreliğine çıkmıştı o kadar. Oysa şimdi…

"Ondan hoşlandığının farkındaydım Herm, ama yakından tanıyınca o sarı saçlara olan ilgini kaybedeceğini düşünmüştüm." İçini çekti. "Sırılsıklam âşık olman hiç hesaplarımda yoktu. Kimin aklına gelirdi ki?"

"Tüm bunlar planlıydı?" diye fısıldadı Hermione. Düşünüyordu da, Pansy, Kotilyon'una katılmasına bile ses çıkarmamıştı. Bu, onun yapacağı bir şey değildi. O zaman onu umursamaz diye nitelemişti, ama Pansy gibi bir kadın, eğer o erkekle evlenecekse, kendi Kotilyon'una başkasını yollar mıydı hiç? Asla! İçten içe bunu bilmiyor muydu? Belki de o kadar derin düşünmek istememişti. Belki Draco'yu tanımaya o kadar çok kafasını takmıştı ki, arkadaşının neler planladığına kafa yormamıştı. Ona Kotilyon dediğinde bile umursamamıştı, hatta keyifli bile gelmişti sesi. İçini çekti.

"Bunu beklemiyordum." dedi Pansy usulca. "Onun da pek çok sosyete erkeği gibi havai olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Evet, yakışıklıydı, inkâr etmiyorum, ama soğuktu da. Ben sandım ki, sen onunla tanışınca o sarı saçlara olan merakın geçip gider. Soğuk, umursamaz ve çapkın olduğunu görünce ilgilenmezsin sandım." İç geçirdi. "Özür dilerim Herm, biraz eğlenirsin diye düşündüm, yemin ederim âşık olacağın aklımdan geçmedi. Daha doğrusu buna ihtimal vermedim. Sen gördüğüm en mantıklı insanlardan biriydin. Duygusallığını öyle bir şekilde bastırırdın ki."

Hermione sadece ona bakıyordu. Pansy sevgiyle gülümsedi. "Beni uykumdan uyandırdığını ve bana ne dediğini hatırlıyor musun? Draco'nun seni öptüğünü söyledin." Hermione pembeleşti. Pansy başını salladı. "Seni tanıyorum, ama sesindeki o titremeyi daha önce hiç duymamıştım. Konuşamadın bile, tutulmuş kalmıştın. Ne düşüneceğimi bilemedim Herm, endişelendim, inan endişelendim, ona kapılıyor gibiydin, ama artık bir şeyleri değiştirmek için çok geçti. Ben de abartmamanı söyleyerek geçiştirmek zorunda kaldım."

"Ama kötü biteceğini bilmen gerekirdi."

"İşin içinde aşk olunca evet, ama bunu bilemezdim. Ben biraz resmiyetle karışık soğuk düğün planı beklemiştim, biraz gece kulübü, restoran gezecektin. Ama dönüşte ben duruma el atacaktım, ağzım iyi laf yapar, tüm suçu üstelenecektim."

"Ve bitecek miydi? Sana inanacaklar mıydı?"

"Dürüst olunca inanırlardı, ki yalan değildi zaten, bir de Hermione sosyetede skandalı kimse istemez, seni temin ederim. Yani bir şekilde, çok ödün vermem gerekse de, uzlaşacağımızdan emindim."

"Yani beni oraya gönderirken, o aileye girmeyeceğini biliyordun?"

"Evet."

"Öyleyse beni neden ateşe attın?" Hermione'nin gözleri doluydu.

Pansy ona üzüntüyle baktı. "Seni yaralamak değildi amacım, kendi gözünle görmeni istemiştim. Fakat sen gidip âşık oldun. Yemin ederim aklıma gelmemişti Herm, sandım ki, sandım ki o hayatı görürsün ve o sarı saçların sahibine de yakından baktığında, senin de hep dediğin gibi, her şeyin resimlerdeki kadar güzel olmadığını anlarsın."

Hermione bir damla yaş yanağından süzülürken fısıldadı. "Ama resimlerden bile daha güzeldi Pansy."

* * *

Narcissa, kendi özel salonunda çayını yudumlarken, yalnız olmaktan istifade ederek, hem Parkinson'larla olan konuşmalarını hem de eve gelen gelin hakkında daha önce düşündüklerini aklından geçiriyordu. Hermione Granger. Kimin aklına gelirdi? Sıradan bir kız evine girecek ve onunla tanışıp, kendini beğendirecek… Onu toy bulmuştu ve haklıydı. Zira genç kadın sosyeteden bile değildi. En ufak bir eğitim almamıştı. Durakladı. Hayır, birazcık almıştı, nasıl oturup kalkacağını, yemek ve davetlerde nasıl davranacağını biraz biliyordu. Biri, belki de gerçek gelin, onu bu konuda azıcık eğitmiş olmalıydı. İç geçirdi. Onu yontulmamış elmas parçası olarak nitelediğini anımsayıp acı acı güldü. Claridge's'teki çay sırasında onun neden mutlu olmadığını sorgulamıştı. Meğersem genç kadın kendi içinde bir hesaplaşma yaşıyordu. Fakat hem alışverişte hem de butikte uygun davranmayı başarabilmişti. Gittikleri yerlerde, hafiften gösterdiği huzursuzluk dışında bir aykırılığı da olmamıştı. Bilmediği şeyleri sorduğunda da ustalıkla annesini bahane etmişti. Narcissa hafifçe gülümsemeden edemedi. Topu kendisine atmış ve her zorlanmada işi ona bırakmıştı. Akıllıydı. O zaman bu hoşuna gitmişti, ama şimdi genç kadının bunları pek çok şeyi bilmediği için yaptığını anlıyordu. İçini çekti. Bu ne derece kötüydü acaba? Şurası bir gerçekti ki, Draco'ya başta öyle demiş olsa bile Maureen Talbot ile evlenmesini kesinlikle istemiyordu. Kızın kusursuz bir sosyetik hanımefendi gibi göründüğü bir gerçekti, ama Draco'nun ona buz gibi baktığını ve kızın da sadece oğlunun parasında gözü olduğunu biliyordu. Üstelik güvenilir kaynaklardan Maureen hakkında aldığı bilgiler, onun pek de hanımefendi gibi davranmadığını kanıtlıyordu. Oğlu onu isterse karşı da koymazdı, ama istemeden yapardı bunu. Tekrar iç çekerken, başını salladı. Bu eve gelen genç kadını hiç tanımamış olmayı isterdi. Draco ile o kadar yakışmışlardı ki. Üstelik asla itiraf etmezdi, ama onu bir gelin olarak fazlasıyla benimsemişti. Çok büyük bir hayal kırıklığı olmuştu.

Ona mücevherleri verdiği anı hatırladı. Yeni Mrs. Malfoy olacağını söylediğinde genç kadının yüzünde beliren endişe ile karışık hüznü. Gözlerinin gerisindeki özlemi görmemek için aptal olmak gerekirdi.

Kafasını sallayarak içini çekti. Bu genç kadının giderken söylediği her şey doğruydu. Bunu itiraf etmek zorundaydı. Kimse gerçekten hissetmediği sürece, o şekilde acı sahneleyemezdi. Oğlunu da sevdiğini biliyordu. O bir kadındı, bir kadın bunu herkesten iyi anlardı. Hem kaçamak da olsa Draco'ya aşkla baktığını kaç kere görmüştü. Kimsenin bu aşktan şüphe duyamayacağını da biliyordu. Sirius'tan tut, Lucius'a, hatta ve hatta Snape'e kadar herkes biliyordu. Bu genç kadın sevgisini saklayabilmek için fazla toydu. Üstelik saklamak için çabaladıkça daha çok ortaya çıkardığının da farkında değildi. İçini çekerek arkasına yaslandı. Yapılacak bir şey olmaması çok kötüydü. Sorun şu ki, bırak kocasını, kendisi bile kolay affeden birisi sayılmazdı.

* * *

Pansy kahvelerini kendisi tazelemiş, bu arada Hermione'ye peçete getirmiş ve ona olanların hepsini anlattırana kadar deli gibi uğraşmıştı. Aşkı kesik kelimelerle ifade etmeye çabalayan arkadaşını üzgün bir şekilde dinlemiş, içinden kendini suçlamış, ama bu kadarını gerçekten beklememişti. Nasıl böyle âşık olmuştu? Ve Draco Malfoy, nasıl genç kadını tam kalbinden vurabilmeyi başarmıştı? Hermione ondan bahsederken sesi titriyordu. Nasıl kaçtığını anlattığında, bu kadar yürekli olmasına Pansy bile inanamamıştı. Nihayet genç kadın konuşmayı kesmiş, ikisi de kendi düşüncelerine dalmışken, Hermione konuştu.

"Anlamadığım," dedi sıkıntıyla. "Nasıl bu kadar risk alırsın? Yani sırf benim eğlenmem için olamaz herhalde."

"Hayır." Pansy içini çekti. Kendisinin dürüst olma ve açılma zamanı gelmişti.

"Ne?"

"Kendimi de kurtarıyordum bu arada."

"Kendini?"

"Bu evlilik ne kadar uygun olsa da istemiyordum, Herm."

Arkadaşının eteğinin ucuyla oynamasını görünce, Hermione birden başını salladı. Tabii ya, ne demişti? _Başka birine aşığım…_

"Blaise?"

Pansy üzgün bir şekilde başını salladı.

"Ah Pans, ne oldu?"

"Ne olacak?" Pansy omuz silkti. "O-o serseme tutuldum işte." Hermione'nin kaşlarının kalktığını görünce hışımla ekledi. "Ve bundan nefret ettim, tamam mı?"

"Tamam." Genç kadın gülümsemeye başlamıştı.

"Bana gülümseme!"

"Tamam." Ama Hermione gene güldü.

Pansy birden söylendi. "Blaise fakir değil."

"Sen-Ne?"

"Blaise dedim, fakir falan değil." Pansy'nin gözleri ateş saçmaya başlamıştı. "Sadece züppe, kendini beğenmiş, yakışıklı bir sahtekâr, hepsi o."

"Sen ne demek istiyorsun? Ne demek fakir değil?"

"Aşkın gözü kördür, ama paranın kokusunu alabilir demiştim, hatırlıyor musun?"

"Evet."

"İşte söylemek istediğim başka bir şeydi."

"Ne?"

"Blaise'in zengin olduğundan kuşkulanıyordum."

"Nee? Nasıl yani?"

Pansy hâlâ öfkeli görünerek başını salladı. "İlk tanıştığımızda üstünde basit bir kot ve tişört vardı. Tembel bir tavırla bana kur yapmıştı. O haliyle onu zengin biri olarak görmek imkânsızdı tabii. Fakir olduğunu sandım, o da bunu bozmadı. Hatta para ve benzeri şeyler hakkında o kadar attı tuttu ki, parası olmadığı için yapıyor sandım." Pansy yavaşça içini çekti. "Sonra nasıl olduğunu anlamadan ilişkimiz başladı. Hep umursamazdı, dudaklarında gizemli bir tebessümle sana öyle bir bakardı ki, ne düşüneceğini bilemezdin. Konuşmazdı da. Bazen alaycıydı, bazen düşünceli. Anlamakta zorlanıyordum, tanımakta zorlanıyordum. Beni o kadar tutsak etmişti ki kendine, çekip gidemiyordum bile."

Hermione şaşkınca dinliyordu. Pansy, onun tanıdığı Pansy gerçekten birine mi kapılmıştı? Siyah saçlı genç kadın, ellerini hafiften ovuşturarak anlatmaya devam ediyordu. "Öyle bir an geldi ki, çaresiz kaldım ve ayrılmak için bir hamle yaptım. İsteyerek değil, ama ailemin hakkımdaki gelecek planları o kadar kesindi ki, ileride yaşayacağım muhtemel bir üzüntüyü engellemek istedim. Fakat onu aramadığım ve onun da geri dönmediği o bir hafta içinde ölüyorum sandım. Hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi, kaldığı o ufacık daireye onu görmeye gittim ve beni gördüğüne sevindi." Başını kaldırıp Hermione'ye baktı. Gözleri dolu doluydu. "Beni gördüğüne sevindi Herm. Gözleri öyle parladı ki. Dudaklarındaki ışıl ışıl gülümsemeyi ve beni kendine çekip nasıl sarıldığını görseydin."

"Ah Pans-"

"İşte o an hayatım değişti Herm." Pansy başını salladı ve sesi hafifçe titredi. "Hâlâ geleceğim için yapılan planların doğruluğuna inanıyordum, hâlâ sosyetenin kurallarına boyun eğiyordum, ama zamanım gelene dek kendimi onun kollarından koparmamaya kararlıydım. Bu ilk karşı koyuşum, ilk karşı çıkışım olacaktı ve oldu da. Ama zamanın beni ona daha fazla bağladığını ve belki de aşk denilen kelimeyi -içimden bile olsa- kullanmaya kadar götürdüğünü görünce, kaçtım." Acı ile yutkundu. "Ondan kaçtım, ama peşimden geldi. Birbirimize bir şey itiraf etmedik, gerek yoktu, ama hissediyorduk." Elini salladı. "İçinde yaşadığım toplum kurallarının bana yasakladığı her şeyi yaptım onunla. Ucuz bira içtim, sabahlara kadar dans ettim, insanların ne diyeceğine aldırmadan çıplak ayaklarımla sokakta yürüdüm, yırtık kot ve tişört giydim ve sevdim." Gözlerinden bir damla süzülürken alelacele sildi. "Onu sevdim. Ona asla söylemedim, söyleyemedim, ama onu sevdim."

Hermione arkadaşına uzanmak istedi, ama yapamadı. Pansy, acı çekerken bile seviyeliydi. Sanki bir iple bileğinden bağlanmış da, ipin uzaklaşmasına anca izin verdiği sınırlar içerisinde yaşamaya mahkûm edilmiş bir hayatı vardı. Genç kadın sadece koltukta kayarak arkadaşına biraz daha yaklaştı. Eğer izin verirse sarılacaktı. Çünkü insanın hayatındaki en büyük tesellilerden birisi, sevgi ve anlayış dolu bir dostun kollarının arasında geçirilecek birkaç dakikaydı. Acınız dinmese bile, bu kısa süreli ağrı kesici etkisi yapardı. Bu da acıların en acısı olan kendi kendine çekilen üzüntünün bir nebze de olsa hafiflemesini sağlardı.

Pansy başını kaldırıp ona baktı. "Şimdi de delirdiğimi düşünüyor musun?" Hafif buruk bir tebessüm vardı yüzünde.

"Hayır." dedi Hermione. "Sadece aşkı yaşayabildiğin için senin adına çok sevindim."

Pansy dayanamayarak yarı ağlar gibi güldü. "Hep itiraz ediyorsun, ama iflah olmaz bir romantiksin."

Hermione iç çekti. "Aslında değildim, ama Ginny'den bulaştı galiba. O hep, aşkı biz bulamıyoruz, keşke çevremizde birileri âşık olsa da aşkı onların üzerinden yaşasak der."

Pansy daha fazla güldü. "Bu Ginny beni hep güldürmeyi başarıyor. En azından laflarıyla."

"Evet, beni de." Pansy'ye baktı. Arkadaşı kendine gelmiş görünüyordu. "Şu zenginlik meselesini de anlatacak mısın?"

"Ah, evet." Pansy dudaklarını hafifçe büzdü. "Blaise aklımı fazlasıyla başımdan alınca, çaresizce çıkış yolu aradım. İnan aklıma eski bir akrabadan kalacak mirastan tut, piyangoya kadar bir sürü fikir geldi."

"Şaka yapıyorsun?"

"Hayır, inan, yapmıyorum."

"Onunla olabilmek için adama piyango mu çıkarttıracaktın?"

"E yapabilsem yapacaktım."

Hermione gülmeye başladı. "İnanmıyorum."

"Gülme!"

Genç kadın daha çok güldü. "Aşk kalbe düşünce akıl kulaktan uçarmış, galiba gerçekten öyle."

"Of Herm!" Pansy ters bakmaya çalıştı, ama dayanamayıp o da güldü. "Galiba haklı olabilirsin, saçmaladım."

"Hepten saçmaladın. Üstelik beni de alet ettin."

"Sadece annemlere kızgındım."

"İyi, şimdi de tam tersi olacak."

Hermione'nin yerinde tespitiyle Pansy yüzünü buruşturdu. "Neyse devam edeyim. Piyango işini beceremeyeceğimi anlayınca, bari dedim miras olayına bakayım. Şu adamı bir araştırayım, kökü nereye gidiyor?"

"Aha!" Hermione sırıttı.

"Aha ya!" Pansy içini çekip arkadaşına döndü. "İşte Monique sağ olsun, uzun boylu bir araştırma sonucunda Mr. Zabini'nin ipliğini pazara çıkardık."

"Ve?"

"Ve, sıkı dur! Blaise Zabini, fakir falan değil. Avustralya sosyetesinin gözbebeği ve ülkenin en zengin adamı, bir uçtan bir uca dönümlerce toprağı, arazileri, evleri, şirketleri ve bilmem neleri var."

"ŞAKA YAPIYORSUN?" Hermione'nin ağzı şaşkınlıkla açılmıştı.

Pansy başını olumsuzca salladı. "Yapmıyorum. O ilk anda ben aklımı kaçıracak gibi olmuştum. Yani bana yalan söylemişti, anlıyor musun? Sonra sakinleşince oturup düşündüm. Aslında söylememişti, ben onu fakir sanmıştım ve laf da atmıştım üstelik, ama öyle farklı bir havası vardı ki, ona çekiliyor gibi hissetmiştim. O da sadece gülümseyip, fakirleri niye küçümsediğimi sormuştu. Haklı bir soruydu, bocalamıştım. Sonra sohbet başlamıştı ve ertesi gün yine karşılaşmıştık. Ufacık bir dairesi var demiştim ya, orayı niye kullandığını bilmiyorum. Belki de zengin görünmemek içindi kim bilir? Belki de o da benim gibi bir süre kafa dinlemek istemişti. Neyse sonuçta bir sürü şey düşündüm, ama doğruları tam olarak bulamadım. Tek bildiğim o da benimle aynı kumaştandı." Hermione'ye baktı. "Ufak denemeler yaptım. İçkileri pek bilmiyor gibi davranıp, içki seçtirdim, yemek ve müzik hakkında yorum yaptırdım, yani her şeyde ufak basit sorularla yanıt bekledim. Oyunumu fark ederse asla istediğim sonucu alamıyordum, ama bazen ufacık bir detay, küçük bir ima ile öyle bir şey çıkıyordu ki ortaya, sosyeteden olduğundan emin oluyordum."

Hermione'nin başı dönmüştü adeta. Ne kadar enteresan! Sen kalk fakir birine vurul, üstelik uğruna kendini ateşe at, ama adam zengin çıksın, olacak iş mi? "Peki, bu yaptıklarını biliyor mu?"

"Evet." Pansy gülümsedi. "Tatile gittiğimizde ona bu oyunu anlattım."

"Aman Tanrım! Ne dedi?"

"Kızdı." Pansy içini çekti. "Onu hiç böyle sinirli görmemiştim. Aklı başından gitti sandım. Hatta epey de çekindim. Sessiz sedasız bekledim siniri geçsin diye."

"Geçti mi?"

"Evet, ama, ama-" Pansy doğru kelimeyi arandı. "Sonra halinde tavrında bir değişiklik oldu. Böyle içine kapandı biraz. Benden uzaklaştı, canım sıkıldı tabii."

"Seni sevdiğini söylemişti." diye hatırlattı Hermione usulca.

"Blaise'e evleneceğimi kasten söyledim zaten." Pansy sinirle dudaklarını büzdü. "Acı çeksin istedim. Beni sevdiğini söylediğinde onun canını yakmak istedim."

"Ah, Pansy! Buna ne gerek vardı?" Hermione Blaise'in neler hissetmiş olabileceğini düşünüyordu. Acaba genç adam, Draco gibi zeki biri miydi? Pansy'nin gözlerinden bir şeyler hissedebilmiş olabilir miydi? Yoksa onun tarafından sevilmediğini bilerek devam mı etmişti?

"Açık olsun istemiştim, ama o beni kandırmıştı."

"Sen de aynısını yaptın."

"Evet."

"İyi de Pans, hiç düşünmedin mi, belki sadece onu seven bir kadın istemişti, belki parasının peşinde olmayan ve parayı sevmeyen birini?"

"Parayı sevmeyen biri var mıdır, Hermione?"

Hermione gözlerini devirdi. "Ne dediğimi anladın. Sen Blaise için Draco Malfoy ile evlilik şansını yok ettin."

"Evet." Pansy'nin sesi hafifti.

"Bilerek yapmadın mı? Hayır desen seni zorlarlardı, ama şimdi asla Malfoy'lara gelin olamazsın."

"Evet."

"İşte!" Hermione cık cıkladı. "Blaise'in uğruna yaptın. Peki, parası rol oynadı mı gerçekten Pansy? Yani bu adamla iki seneden fazladır birliktesin. Zengin olduğunu ne zaman öğrendin?"

"Evlilik haberimden kısa süre önce."

"İşte bu!" Hermione başını salladı. "Buraya gelmene ne dedi?"

Pansy dudaklarında acı bir tebessümle baktı ona. "Biz ayrıldık."

"Sen-NE?" Hermione'nin ağzı açık kalmıştı. "Delirdin mi? Neden?"

"Çünkü öyle gerekti." Pansy ellerini ovuşturdu. "Bizi boş ver. Olan oldu."

"Pansy!"

"Tamam!" Ona sıkıntı ile baktı. "Ona duygularımı söylemedim."

"Ah Pansy!" Arkadaşına acı ile baktı. "Mutluluk için bir şansın vardı ve elinle mi yok ettin?"

"Galiba." Pansy de acılı gözlerle baktı ona, sonra başını salladı. "Dedim ya, beni boş ver. Önce seni kurtaralım, tamam mı?" Ayağa kalktı. "Monique randevu alacak ve akşam Malfoy'lara gideceğim."

Hermione ona yorgun bakışlarla baktı. Pansy de ona baktı ve tekrar yerine oturdu. İki genç kadın sessiz sedasız kendi düşüncelerine gömüldüler.

* * *

Asistan onlara telefon ederek Pansy Parkinson adına, mümkünse akşam yemeğinden hemen sonrası için randevu rica ettiğinde, Narcissa şaşırmamıştı. Zamanı gelmişti çünkü. Daha uzun sürmediği için şanslı sayılırlardı. Asistan ayrıca, genç kadının anne ve babasının da orada bulunmasını rica etmişti. İşte bu, Narcissa'nın kaşlarını kaldırmasına sebep olmuştu. Asistan, genç kadının, anne ve babanın bir şey bilmediğini ve herkesin bir aradayken öğrenmelerinin doğru olacağını düşündüğünü söylemişti. Narcissa daha şimdiden bu çokbilmiş genç kadından hoşlanmadığının farkına varmıştı. Fakat randevuyu onaylamıştı. Sorun şuydu ki, bu randevuya başka kimleri çağırması gerektiğinden emin değildi. Acaba her şey aile arasında mı kalsaydı? Herhalde genç Parkinson öyle isterdi. Kim bilir artık hangi bahaneyi öne sürecekse? İç geçirip hizmetçileri çağırdı. Buradan kaçan gelinin eşyalarının tamamını toplatsa iyi olacaktı. Sahibine iade etmek gerekirdi, elbette kıymetli takılarla birlikte.

* * *

Akşam yemeğini erkenden yemişlerdi. Zaten neredeyse hiçbirinin iştahı yoktu, ama yine de yiyormuş gibi görünmeyi başardılar. Özellikle Draco'nun yemeği neredeyse boğazına dizilmişti. Bugün şu hanımefendinin derdinin ne olduğunu öğrenecekti. Neyse ki bu iş fazla uzamamıştı. Eğer uzasa babasını daha fazla zapt edebileceğini de sanmıyordu. Salona geçtiklerinde içkilerini almadan hemen önce Aaron ve Phyllis Parkinson geldiler. Phyllis ile bizzat Narcissa konuşmuştu ve kadın kızının onları oraya çağırmasına sinir olmuştu. Neredeyse gelmemeyi bile düşünmüşlerdi, ama başka çareleri yoktu. Çünkü bu aileye karşı mahcup duruma düşmüşlerdi.

Pansy Parkinson geldiğinde, sessizlik içinde içkilerini içiyorlardı. Kimse genç kadına hoş geldin demedi. Sadece Lucius ve Draco kibarlık amacıyla ayağa kalktılar o kadar. Aaron Parkinson ise kızını öyle bir öfke ile süzüyordu ki, Pansy ona bakmamasının daha doğru olduğunu düşünerek, herkesi topluca selamlamakla yetindi. Sanki yas tutar gibi uzun siyah bir elbise giymiş, siyah saçlarını da taşlı bir toka ile toplamıştı. Üzerindeki tek mücevher oydu.

"İyi akşamlar!" Kimsenin cevap vermesini beklemedi. "Eminim burada bulunmamdan kimse hoşnut değildir. Sadece cevaplar için kabul edildiğimi biliyorum. Ben de artık her şeyin sona ermesini istiyorum. Öncelikle hepinizden bu son derece yakışıksız davranışım için özür dilemek istiyorum. Fakat özür dileyerek beni affetmenizi sağlayamayacağımı da biliyorum." Susup başını salladı. "Hepinizi kandırdım, evet." Annesi ve babasına döndü. "Giderken gönül rahatlığı içindeydiniz, çünkü size hiç karşı gelmemiştim. Ama bu sefer kendi planlarım vardı."

Babası ona hâlâ kötü bir şekilde bakarken, annesinin yüzünde sitem vardı. "Seni böyle yetiştirmedik!"

"Biliyorum anne, lütfen!" Duraklayıp ellerine baktı. "Bir gün tüm inandığım değerlere karşı çıkacağım ve onları kendi ellerimle yıkacağım söylenseydi bana, bunu söyleyene deli derdim." Sonra elini salladı. "Aptalca deyin bana! Diyebilirsiniz! Bir iki sene önce ben de böyle umarsız davranan birini ayıplardım. Kurallara uyardım, uymayanı kınardım. Oturmuş ve planlı bir hayatım vardı, ama sonra her şey değişti." Yüzünde hafif acı bir tebessüm oluştu. "Biriyle tanıştım ve dünyamı bambaşka yaptı."

"PANSY!"

"Ne var anne?" Bezgin bir şekilde annesine baktı. "Sosyete hanımları âşık olamaz değil mi? Erkekleri de olamaz. Kim uygunsa onunla evleniriz. Kalbimizi çarptıran adama el sallayıp şirketlere, limuzinlere, paraya koşarız."

"Sen ne-" Phyllis Parkinson şok olmuş görünüyordu.

"Ve mutsuz oluruz." diye bitirdi Pansy. Acı bir şekilde güldü. "Bugüne kadar her kurala uydum. Ta ki evlilik anlaşmasına kadar. Ama bu sefer baş kaldırdım. Çünkü bu evliliği istemiyordum." Draco'ya döndü. "Beni bağışla, eğer bir iki sene önce olsa belki senin için deli olabilirdim, tabi sen beni sever miydin bilemem? Ama şu var ki, ben bir başkasına âşık olmuştum bile."

Draco hiç ses çıkarmadan yüzünde acı olan genç kadına baktı. Sanki tuhaf bir şekilde onu anlıyor gibiydi. Aşkı tatmadan önce böyle bir şeyi asla affedemeyecek bir bakış açısına sahipti, ama şu an, şu an aşkın insana neler yaptırdığını fark ediyordu. Fakat hâlâ açıklanmayan şeyler vardı.

Pansy devam ediyordu. "Ama siz," İki aileyi işaret etti. "Hiç tanışmadığımız halde bizi birbirimize uygun buldunuz." Draco'ya döndü. "Sana sevdiğin biri var mı diye sordular mı?"

Draco sessizce ona baktı. Sonra ailesine. Annesi ona 'hayatında biri var mı' diye sormuştu. Ama seviyor musun dememişti, hayır. "Hayır." dedi yavaşça. Pansy başını salladı. "Bana da sormadılar. Açıkçası bana tek bir soru bile sormadan anlaşma yaptıkları için ailemden intikam almak istemiştim." Malfoy'lara şöyle bir baktı. "Sizin de oğlunuza sormadığınızdan emindim. Siz de aynısını hak ediyordunuz."

Narcissa hiç sesini çıkarmadı. Lucius ise heykel gibi dikiliyordu.

"Pansy bu nasıl-"

"Anne!" dedi genç kadın sabırla. "İzin ver de konuşayım." Bir nefes aldı. "Ben kuralları biliyorum. İnanın benden iyi kimse bilemez kuralları. Ama öyle bir şeyle karşılaştım ki, kuralları hiç ama hiç umursamadığımı fark ettim. Ailem bir başka aile ile anlaşma yapmıştı. ANLAŞMA!" Başını iki yana salladı. "Biz sadece birer eşya gibiydik." Draco'ya baktı. "Sen de öyleydin, belki kafanı kullandın ve evet dedin, bu evlilik çok uygun, ama yanıldın." Ellerine bakarken iç geçirdi. "Mantıksal olarak uygun olabilirdi, ama aşk olmadan yaşamak nasıl bir şey biliyor musunuz?" Gözlerini kapattı.

Draco nasıl bir şey olduğunu bildiğini düşündü. Daha bir aydan kısa bir süre önce hep mantığıyla hareket eden birisiydi, ama şimdi yüreğinde bir genç kadının hayali, onsuz yaşamak zorunda kalacağı yılların ağırlığı vardı. Birden ona âşıkken birisiyle evlendiğini hayal etti ve bu düşünceyle nefes alamadığını hissetti. Pansy'yi kabul etmediği için yargılayamazdı, ama neden bu oyuna gerek vardı ki?

Pansy düşüncelerini okumuş gibiydi. "Peki, Hermione'yi neden yolladım?" Draco'ya başını salladı. "Beni bağışla! Seni bu sosyetenin buz gibi üyelerinden birisi, bir çapkın, zengin, ukala bir piç kurusu sanıyordum." Annesi soluğunu içine çekince alayla ona döndü. "Küfür mü ettim anne? Soluğun mu kesildi? Ay ne trajik!"

"Pansy!"

"Hâlâ konuşuyorum!" Pansy annesinin dehşete düşmüş haline bir baktı ve güldü. "Endişe etme anne, Mrs. Malfoy birden beni gelin alarak ne kadar büyük bir hata işleyeceklerini düşünüp rahatlıyor şu anda."

Narcissa genç kadına hafif alaycı bir ifade ile baktı. "Demek oğlumuzu bir eşya olarak gördün? Bir anne babanın çocuğunun mutluluğunu düşünmesini de yanlış buldun?"

Pansy itiraz etti. "Mutluluk mu? Sizin mutluluk dediğiniz şey gelecekte hangi villada, ne kadar para ile, hangi üstün seviyedeki insanla yaşayacağı değil mi?"

Narcissa cevap vermedi. Hoşnutsuzca bakıyordu ona. İşin kötüsü içinden onun haklı olduğunu da biliyordu, ama oğlunun sıradan bir kızla mutlu olabileceğine hangi anne inanırdı ki?

Pansy, başını salladı. "Buna girmeyeceğim. Hermione'yi yolladım, evet, ama inanın onun hiçbir suçu yok." Lucius'a baktı. "Ona beni kurtarması için yalvardım ve bir sürü hikâye anlattım. Ne yazık ki buradaki kuralları hiç bilmez, sadece bana inandı. Arkadaşının hatırı için geldi. Benim için alacağınız kararı etkileyemem, sadece şunu söylemek isterim Mr. Malfoy, bir ceza uygun görürseniz kabulümdür. Boyun eğiyorum. Kuralları biliyorum, siz nasıl isterseniz öyle olsun. Ama Hermione suçlu değil. O kuralları bilmez ve buraya da tarafımdan kandırılarak gönderildi." Lucius sessizce dinlerken, sustu ve Draco'ya baktı. "Ama âşık oldu." Omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Kimin aklına gelirdi ki?"

Draco'nun bakışları keskinleşti. Fakat bir şey söylemedi. Kimseden ses çıkmazken, Pansy başını salladı. "Eğer istiyorsanız, her birinizle ayrı ayrı konuşurum. Ama önce başka bir isteğim var." Draco'ya baktı. "Eğer bana vakit ayırabilirsen," Durakladı. "Yani beni kara listeye aldırmadan önce," diye alayla ekledi. "Seninle özel olarak konuşmak istiyorum." Draco ona sadece bakınca ısrarla başını salladı. "Ailelerin sabırsızlık nidaları çıkaracakları türde bir konuşma olacağı için, bizi anlamayacaklarını düşünüyorum. Lütfen!"

Draco sonunda başını salladı ve ailesine bakmadan ayağa kalkıp genç kadına yol gösterdi. Suskun iki aileyi orada bırakıp merdivenlere ilerlediler. Kendi özel oturma odasına girdiklerinde Draco kapıyı kapattı. Pansy, etrafa şöyle bir bakınıp ekru koltuklardan birine yürüdü. "Eğer senin için bir sakıncası yoksa Malfoy, yani bana zehir zıkkım içmemi söylemeyeceksen, bir içki çok iyi giderdi."

Draco, yüzünde hafif alaylı bir gülüş oluşurken bara doğru yürüdü. "Viski?"

"Harika olur."

Genç adam, bir şişe ve iki bardak ile gelip genç kadının karşısına oturdu ve bardakları doldurdu. Pansy, içkisini hızla yuvarladığında, tek kelime etmeden genç kadının bardağını tekrar doldurdu ve arkasına yaslandı.

"Seni dinliyorum, Parkinson."

Genç kadın, karşısındaki yakışıklıya bakarken, gözlerinin önüne, aşkını itiraf ederken inci gibi yaşlar döken arkadaşı geldi. Bir gün onu âşık görebileceğini düşünmüştü. Gerçekten düşünmüştü. Hem de onu mantıklı bulmasına karşın. Yine de bir gün âşık olup saçmalarsa onunla ne kadar şakalaşıp eğleneceğini düşünmüştü. Fakat bu kadarını beklememişti. Onu buraya gönderirken mantığının baskın çıkmasını ve akıllı davranmasını ummuştu, belki biraz da eğlenmesini, ama gördüğü kadarıyla arkadaşı zaten içinde öyle hassas bir şeyler taşıyordu ki, daha gelir gelmez genç adam için yanıp tutuşmuştu. Neyi ya da ne kadarını açıklayabileceğini düşünürken, Hermione'nin zaten kaçıp giderken ona nasıl döküldüğünü hatırladı. Aşkını gururu için harcamamıştı. Canı hafifçe yandı. Kendisi gibi yapmamıştı. Aşkını çatır çatır söylemişti. Elbette bir işe yaramamıştı, ama söylemişti. Hermione'nin tekrar kurmayı başarmakta zorlandığı tüm o cümleler can yakıyordu. Eğer bu adam, ona karşı biraz da olsa bir şey hissediyorsa kayıtsız kalmamalıydı. Hafifçe yutkunurken, sarışın genç adamın kurşuni gözlerinin üstünden ayrılmadığını fark etti ve içinden arkadaşını cesareti için kutladı. Blaise'in gözleri ona böyle dikiliyken, o karşısında konuşmayı başaramamıştı. Bunu yapmak yürek isterdi. Madem öyleydi, zaten kaybedeceği bir şey yoktu, ona dürüst olursa belki, ama belki Hermione'nin bir şansı olabilirdi. Şansı olmasa bile, belki en azından arkadaşı affedilirdi.

Gözleri dolu bir şekilde Draco'ya bakarken, genç adam, onun kendi iç hesaplaşmasının farkında, kendisine bir şeyler açıklayacağı anı sabırla bekliyordu.

"Evet," dedi Pansy hafif titrek bir sesle. "Doğrusu, Hermione'yi içimden cesareti için takdir ediyordum, Malfoy. Sen bu şekilde bakarken konuşmak kolay olmasa gerek."

Draco hafifçe kaşını kaldırdı ve iç geçirerek bakışlarını bardağına indirip sonra tekrar genç kadına yöneltti. Fakat bakışları şimdi daha yumuşaktı. Pansy teşekkür eder gibi başını salladı. "Sana sanırım arkadaşlığımızın başlangıcını kısaca anlatmam gerek önce. Eğer acelen yoksa?"

Draco elini kaldırdı. "Hiçbir yere yetişmeyeceğim."

"Güzel." Pansy, kısa ve öz kelimelerle Paris'te nasıl tanıştıklarını ve pansiyondaki o gece dışarıda kalmaktan kurtuluşunu anlattı. Parayı nasıl kabul etmediğini, hatta satın alınmaya karşılık verdiği tepkiyi ve ardından gelen dostluğu. Draco dikkatle dinledi. Pansy, eski günlerden bahsederken, yüzünde hafif bir özlemle anlatıyordu. Sanki o günlere geri dönmek ister gibi. "Bilirsin Malfoy, biz zenginler paranın pek çok kapıyı açabileceğini biliriz. Hatta pek çok insanı satın bile alabileceğini. Ama bazen işe yaramadığını görmek insanı hem şaşırtıyor hem de nasıl diyeyim bilmiyorum, ama tatmin duygusu yaratabiliyor." Başını salladı. "Herm, parayı falan hiç umursamadı. Kuruşunun hesabını yapmak zorundaydı, çünkü geçimini sağlaması gerekiyordu, fakat ben zor durumda olsam çıkarıp tüm parasını verirdi."

İçini çekip ona bakarken Draco onayladı. "Gerçek dost kolay bulunmaz." Harry'yi düşünüyordu.

Pansy yine başını salladı. "Gerçekten bulunmuyor. İşte, bir sosyete kızı ile sıradan bir kızın arkadaşlık öyküsü böyle başladı. Bir de bunun nasıl devam ettiği var." Onu ilgiyle dinleyen erkeğe bir bakış atıp, anlatmaya başladı. Sonuçta bazı şeyler vardı ki, özel de olsa paylaşılması gerekebilirdi. Bir yudum içki yudumlayıp, anlatırken anıları hayalinde canlandı. Dudaklarında bir tebessüm belirdi.

 _Paris'in deli gibi yağan yağmura teslim olduğu günlerden birinde, ufak pansiyon odasında Hermione Granger, şık misafirini ağırlıyordu. Bardakları kurularken, bir yandan da genç kadının alışverişte aldıklarını hevesle göstermesini izliyordu._

 _"O üstündekine kaç para bayıldın Pans?"_

 _"Çook para." Pansy, krem rengi tayyörü her açıdan görünebilsin diye şöyle bir döndü. Muzip bir şekilde Hermione'ye arkasını dönüp, kalçasını geriye doğru çıkartarak rol kesti. Ama Hermione kahkahalarla gülüp, elindeki havluyla bir şaplak atınca havası söndü. "Hey, acıdı!"_

 _"Oh olsun. Sen de edepsiz pozlar verme!"_

 _Pansy gülerek yanında getirdiği bir sürü çantayı Hermione'nin yatağına boşalttı. "İşte bunlara bir bak bakalım." Hermione hemen bir kumaş çantayı kapıp incelemeye başlarken, Pansy bir de cüzdan uzattı. "Bunu seversin dedim."_

 _"Oh, harika, ama çok pahalıdır Pans."_

 _"Saçmalamayı kesecek misin? Bende bir sürü var. Veeee işte!" Pansy, diğer bir poşetten çıkan bir sürü dergiyi işaret etti. "Yağmurlu upuzun bir öğleden sonra, gidecek yerimiz yok, ama okuyacak bir valiz dolusu dergimiz var. Yaşasın Fransızca!"_

 _"Ve yaşasın yemek." Hermione şöyle bir boynunu uzatıp güldü. "Hepsi magazin mi? Sosyetenin son haberleri öyle mi? Normal dergi yok mu Pans?"_

 _"Hey, sade magazin değil moda dergisi de var, okuyacak başka ne var ki?"_

 _Genç kadın arkadaşına baktı. "Edebiyat dergileri var, haber dergileri, bilim, hatta ekonomi, sonra National Geographic-"_

 _"Tamam da," Pansy ona tatlı tatlı baktı. "Amaç Fransızcayı en iyi şekilde öğrenmek değil mi? Bunu hayvan dergisiyle öğrenip de ne yapacaksın? At yerine 'un cheval'in geçtiği bir cümle kurmak için sohbet mi başlatacaksın?"_

 _"Bir kere o hayvan dergisi değil-"_

 _"Kanalı ne zaman açsan hayvanlar çıkmıyor mu?" Pansy sırıtarak yığının içinden bir dergi aldı. Hermione'nin ağzı açılırken güldü. "Haber de var, bilim de ve bu-hayvan dergisi," National Geographic'i salladı. "Ya da sen ne isim veriyorsan."_

 _"İçinde harika şeyler olur Pans, bir denemelisin." diyen Hermione uzanarak dergileri keyifle karıştırıp, politika ve haber dergisi L'Express'i yakalayıp önüne çekti._

 _Hâlâ elindeki dergiye laf atabilme hevesi içindeki Pansy, "Bu bu-" diye mırıldanarak sayfaları şöyle bir karıştırırken, gözü derginin içinde bir şeye takıldı ve "İlginç," diye mırıldanıp okumaya başladı. Hermione dudaklarında bir gülümseme elindeki dergiye döndü. Fakat kısa süre sonra arkadaşının isyanı ile dikkati dağıldı._

 _"Aman Tanrım!" Pansy gözleri kocaman dergiye bakıyordu. "Afrika'nın bir kabilesindeki evlilik törenine inanamayacaksın. Anne tüm gerdek gecesi boyunca başlarında bekliyormuş." Hermione bir kahkaha atarken, genç kız itiraz etti. "Hey Herm, ciddiyim. Korkunç bir şey bu."_

 _"Ay Pansy, bula bula onu mu buldun?" Tekrar güldü. "Eski kabilelerle ilgili o kadar enteresan hikâyeler var ki aklın durur. Bir ara bu konuyu araştırmalısın."_

 _"Yani bunlar gerçek?" Pansy yazıya bakıyordu._

 _"Tabi ki gerçek."_

 _"İyi ki bu kabilenin üyesi değilim."_

 _"Ah ah! Olsaydın bile eminim kuralları değiştirmek bir iki haftanı alırdı sadece." Hermione yine güldü._

 _Pansy ona keyifle baktı. "Hımm, evet kuralları değiştirirdim, mesela," Yatağa yüzükoyun uzanıp dergiyi önüne koydu ve ayaklarını arkada sallayarak konuştu. "Eş seçme işini kadınlar yapacak ve bir aylık deneme süresi olacak."_

 _Hermione kahkahayı bastı. "Bu erkeklerin de işine gelir ama."_

 _"Hımm, haklısın, bu olmadı. Öyleyse deneme süresinde başarısız olan erkek bir daha evlenemeyecek."_

 _"Uf, bu ağır oldu." Hermione güldü. "Bence sen kural koyma! Adil değilsin."_

 _Pansy kaşlarını çattı. "Tüm o gelenek görenekler çok mu adil? Zamanında sırf erkekler bedensel olarak daha güçlüler diye, aynen bizim şu an yaptığımız gibi kadını şöyle yapalım, böyle ezelim diye kural uydurmuşlar. Kanunların dayanağı bu yarım akıllılar işte, yalan mı?"_

 _Hermione içini çekti. "Eh, yalan diyemem. Bazı kanunların çıkış yolu gerçekten ilginç. Ama şu var, bu sadece kadınlar için geçerli değil, hayatta her zaman güçlüler kazanmış. Yani ilk zamanlarda, daha sonra ise parası olanlar kanun koymaya başlamış."_

 _"Ya da koydurmaya."_

 _Hermione başını salladı. "Ya da koydurmaya."_

 _"Adil değil." Pansy yüzünü buruşturdu. Önündeki sayfaya baktı baktı ve eliyle işaret etti. "Yatağın başucunda taktik vermiyordur değil mi?"_

 _Hermione kahkahayı patlatırken, o da sırıttı ve dergiyi iteleyip bir moda dergisi çekti. Hermione de hâlâ gülerek kalktı ve masadaki yemek paketlerine uzandı. "Mmm! Artık şu börekleri yiyelim Pans, enfes görünüyor."_

 _Ufak masaya oturup, yumuşacık börekleri mideye indirirken, kahvelerini yudumladılar. Dışarıda şakır şakır yağmur yağarken, kısık müzik, mis kokulu kahve ve bol peynirli börekler eşliğinde, sürekli şakalaşarak ya da bir iki metnin bazı kelimelerini çözmeye çabalayarak, dergiden dergiye atladılar._

 _Pansy, böreklere imrenerek bakıp, kafasında kalori hesapları yaparak, iç çekti, sonunda omuz silkerek bir tane daha aldı tabağına ve kalkıp kahve doldurdu. Yeni bir dergi aranırken, Hermione'nin bir dergiye çok dikkatli baktığını görünce başının üstünden eğildi. Birden yüzüne muzip bir sırıtış yayıldı. "Sarışınları sevdiğini bilmiyordum."_

 _Birden irkilen Hermione ona döndü. "Umm, sevmiyorum, sadece bakıyordum."_

 _Hâlâ sırıtan Pansy dergiyi elinden kaptı. "Bakıyor muydun?"_

 _"Hey!" Hermione ayağa fırladı. Pansy odada dört dönerek dergiye bakıp bir yandan yüksek sesle okurken, Hermione boş yere uzanarak dergiyi geri almaya çabaladı. "Sosyetenin ünlü bekârı gece kulübünde görüntülendi."_

 _"Kes Pansy!"_

 _"Evet, dinleyiciler, sosyetenin son haberleri!" diye ilan etti Pansy kolunu yukarı kaldırarak._

 _"Pansy keser misin?" Hermione dergiyi ucundan yakalayınca Pansy hızla yatağın üstüne çıktı ve yüksekten okumaya devam etti. "Siyah saçlı bir mankenle görüntülenen Draco Malfoy, gece kulübünde dostları ile eğlendi."_

 _"Aman yani!" Hermione somurtup sandalyesine döndü ve onu umursamıyormuş gibi yaptı. Pansy sırıtarak yataktan indi ve masaya gelip oturdu. "Şaka yapıyorum, Herm." Böreğinden ısırırken dergideki resme bir göz attı. "Bu adam hoş, gerçekten."_

 _Hermione omuz silkti. "Bir saç o kadar sarı olamaz bence."_

 _"Niye?" Pansy dergiyi ışığa doğru kaldırdı. "Öyle görünüyor."_

 _"Resimlerde hep güzel çıkarlar."_

 _Pansy sırıttı. "Kedi ciğere ulaşamayınca, dinime aykırı dermiş."_

 _Hermione ona kötü kötü baktı. "Ben ciğer sevmem."_

 _"Ne var Herm? Niye terslendin ki böyle?"_

 _"Terslenmedim."_

 _"Sadece şaka yapıyordum. Çook dikkatli baktın da?" Pansy muzipçe güldü._

 _"Ne var?" diye yüklendi Hermione arkadaşına. "Gazetede falan gördüğümde şeyin-şeyin resimlerine de bakıyorum, şu aktör-" Pansy'nin muzip bakışları altında bir türlü bir aktör ismi çıkaramayınca söylendi. "Aman işte, ismini hatırlayamadığım başka yakışıklılara da bakıyorum, ne olmuş? Bakmak yasak mı?" Dudaklarında istemese de bir gülüş belirmişti ama._

 _Pansy kahkahayı patlattı. "Tabii tabii."_

 _Genç kadın, artık gülmemek için kendini zor tutup, güya söylenerek kalktı ve tabağını lavaboya götürdü. "Şimdi başlarsın bozuk plak gibi."_

 _"Draco Malfoy!" diye fısıldadı Pansy ona yaklaşıp. Hermione onu ittirdi, ama arkadaşının abartılı hareketine artık gülmeye başlamıştı. "Draco!" diye inledi Pansy bu sefer._

 _"Pansy kes şunu artık!" Hermione kahkahalarını tutamıyordu._

 _"Çook yakışıklı ha?" Pansy dergi ile dans etmeye başladı. "Ay rüya gibi falan!"_

 _Hermione yatağa çöktü ve karnını tutarak gülmeye devam etti. "Çok fenasın biliyor musun?"_

 _"Biliyorum." Pansy burnunu kırıştırıp yanına çöktü. "Kim olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi? Hani Malfoy Holding'in varisi."_

 _"Biliyorum, arada gazetede çıkıyor." dedi Hermione omuz silkerek._

 _"Ta kendisi." Pansy ona bir baktı ve iç çekti. "Ama çapkının teki."_

 _"Eh, zengin."_

 _"Doğru." Pansy sırıtarak başını salladı. "Babam onlarla iş yapıyor. Hey! İlerde onunla evlenebilirim biliyor musun?"_

 _Hermione ona döndü. Ciddi olup olmadığını merak etmişti. Ama Pansy dikkatle dergiye bakıyordu. Sanki onunla evlenip evlenmemesi gerektiğinden emin olmaya çalışır gibiydi. "Öyleyse mutluluklar!" dedi Hermione hafifçe._

 _Pansy başını kaldırdı ve ona keyifle gülümsedi. Hermione kalkıp masaya ilerleyince de dikkatle arkasından baktı. "Hımm."_

 _"Hımm ne?" Hermione döndü._

 _"Hımm bu fikri sevmedin."_

 _"Hangi fikri?"_

 _"Onunla evlenme ihtimalim olduğu fikrini."_

 _Hermione hafifçe güldü. "Pansy, evlenip evlenmemenin benimle ne ilgisi var ki?"_

 _"Onu beğendin."_

 _"Beğenmedim."_

 _"İçine düşüyordun?"_

 _"Aman iyi! Johnny Depp'i de beğeniyorum, ne olmuş? İstersen onunla da evlenebilirsin."_

 _Pansy alayla kaşını kaldırdı. "Ciddi misin? Hemen gidip kapayım."_

 _Hermione güldü. Pansy ona anlamlı anlamlı bakınca, genç kadın omuz silkti. "Uzaktan hep böyle güzel görünürler, değil mi?"_

 _"Bu soruya cevap verdim gibi hatırlıyorum?" Pansy düşünür gibi yaptı. Hermione güldü. Sohbete ve şakalaşmaya devam ettiler, ama Pansy dergiyi kapatıp köşeye atmıştı bile._

 _Hermione, Pansy'yi yolcu ederken hâlâ gülüyordu. Güzel bir öğleden sonra olmuştu. İçeri girip kapıyı kapattı ve dayanamayarak gözlerini devirdi. Arkadaşının neden muzipçe gülerek gittiğini anlamıştı. Dergi yastığının tam üstünde duruyordu ve sarışın yakışıklının resminin olduğu sayfa açıktı. Pansy, sayfanın hemen üstüne, Hermione'nin her fırsatta çiçeklerini tazelediği vazosundan bir orkide koymuştu. Gözlerini tekrar devirdi, ama dergiye ilerlediğinde gülümsemeden edemedi. Orkideyi aldı ve dergiye bir bakış daha atıp onu kapattı._

 _İlerleyen zaman içerisinde benzer sahneler yaşanmamıştı, ama Pansy'nin her gelişinde sürekli yanında bulundurduğu dergileri de, Hermione'nin odasında birikmeye başlamıştı. İlginç olan şey, Hermione ne zaman bir dergiye elini atsa, sarışın delikanlının resmi bir sayfadan ona gülümseyip duruyordu. Onun resimleriyle karşılaşmaktan sıkılan Hermione, kısa zaman sonra o dergilere bakmamayı öğrenmiş, kendini derslerine, yeni yerler gezmeye, Pansy ile eğlenmeye vermiş ve okumak gibi bir şeyler yapması gerektiğinde daha kültürel şeyler seçmeye özen göstermişti. Draco Malfoy'un adı da, Pansy'nin şaka yollu birkaç sataşması haricinde, Hermione'nin ilgisizliği ile karşılanınca, arkadaşı evlilik haberi ile çıkıp gelene dek bir daha anılmamıştı._

"Yani resmime mi takıldı?" Draco şaşkındı.

"Evet." Pansy gülümsedi. "Beni yanlış anlama. Bizler gençtik ve sen de gençtin, evet, ama epey ünlü bir çapkındın."

Draco kaşlarını kaldırdığında, genç kadın güldü. "Resimlerde iyi çıktığını inkâr etmeyeceksin değil mi?"

"Ben sadece şaşırdım." Draco düşünüyordu.

"Bak, beni yanlış anlama. Sana âşıktı falan demiyorum, ama o ilk görüşünde resimde çok ilgisini çekmiştin. Ve inan bana Herm kolay beğenen bir kız değildir. Sana öyle bariz bakınca ben de biraz dalga geçmiştim onunla. Belki biraz abartmış da olabilirim, kabul ediyorum. Bu- bu iş ortaya çıkınca da ben gelemeyeceğime göre onu sana yollamayı düşündüm. Çılgınca biliyorum, ama dergiyi ona tekrar gösterdiğimde bakışı yine aynıydı." İç geçirdi. "Aslında düşüncem onun burada bir şey bulamayacağıydı. Sosyeteyi ve o merak ettiği sarı saçları bir kez olsun görsün dedim. Tüm bunların yaşanacağı aklıma gelmedi." Ona üzgün bir şekilde baktı. "Sana âşık olacağı aklımın ucundan geçmemişti. Güya sadece beni kurtarıyordu."

"Ama ona mantıklı bir açıklama yapmadın."

Pansy gülümsedi. "Dergileri evinde her yere yaydım."

Draco genç kadının dobralığı ile kaşını kaldırdı. Pansy başını salladı. "Biliyordum. O dergide ilk gördüğü andan beri seni merak ediyordu. Bir saç o kadar sarı olamazmış falan."

Hafifçe gülünce, Draco da kendini gülümserken buldu ve şaşırdı. Pansy onu inceliyordu. "Gerçekten saçların inanılmaz bir sarı biliyor musun? Bir de gerçekten yakışıklısın sen. Sana sırılsıklam âşık olmasına şaşmamalı."

Genç adam iyice şaşırınca da bir kahkaha attı. "Ben Herm ile takıldım takılalı biraz dobra olup çıktım. Sanırım lafımı pek sakınmıyorum."

"Bunu fark ettim." Draco karşısındaki rahat genç kadına dikkatle baktı. Eğer bu oyun olmasa bir araya onlar geleceklerdi. Peki, nasıl olurdu acaba? Anlaşabilirler miydi? Genç kadın güzeldi, bu inkâr edilemezdi. Ve inkâr edemeyeceği kadar açık bir şekilde sosyetik bir havası vardı. Sahte gelin ve gerçek gelin arasındaki farkları şimdi net bir şekilde görebiliyordu. Bu kadın onun dünyasında yetişmişti. Uyum sağlamaları zor olmazdı. Ama duygular, duygular olur muydu hayatlarında? Belki şu anki haliyle olabilirdi, çünkü genç kadın âşık olmuş ve hayata bakış açısı değişmişti. Bir iki sene önceki hali olsa karşısında soğuk birini göreceğinden emindi Draco. Çünkü ilk bakışta zaten sosyete hanımlarının o yukardan bakan tavrına sahipti. Gerçi bunu duygulu konuşmasında fark etmek o kadar kolay değilse de, ara sıra takındığı o ukala tavır ile arada bir yüzünde beliren kayıtsızlıktan çıkarmak zor değildi. Alınan eğitimin izlerini silmek imkânsızdı. Oysaki Hermione, içinden geçirirken bile yutkunma ihtiyacı hissettiği ismin sahibi olan Hermione, öyle doğal, öyle tatlıydı ki. Sosyete eğitimi almadığı için öyle olduğunu ve onun sıradan biri olduğunu artık biliyordu Draco. Fakat nedense bunu bir kusur olarak düşünmüyordu. Genç kadın onun ömründe tanıdığı en mükemmel insandı. İçini çekti. Bu karşısındaki genç kadın rahatlıkla arkadaşının ona olan aşkından bahsedebiliyordu. Belki de Draco artık bu aşkı sorgulamayı bırakmalıydı. Başını kaldırdığında genç kadın onu izliyordu.

"Hiç âşık oldun mu?" Pansy ona dikkatle baktı. "Daha önce?" Draco ses çıkarmadı. Pansy başını salladı. "Nasıl bir şey biliyor musun Malfoy? Onu uzakta gördüğünde, ona seslenip seni duymadığını fark ettiğinde, peşinden deli gibi koşturmak, bu arada elindeki paketleri düşürmek, belki ayakkabının topuğunu kırmak ve tam ona yaklaştığın anda, yerdeki bir basamağın farkına bile varmadan boylu boyunca önüne yüzükoyun kapaklanmak gibi bir şey." Gözleri dolu dolu gülümsedi. "Bunu yaparken, etraftakiler ne diyecek diye düşünmezsin, paketlerin saçılırken şaşkın bakışları umursamazsın, ayakkabının topuğunu kırıp orada bıraktığında sana gülenleri sallamazsın ve hatta Malfoy, hatta sevdiğin adamın ayaklarının dibine bir aptal gibi yüzükoyun kapaklandığında bile onun sana gülüşünü takmamaya çalışarak 'seni sevdiğim için yaptım' diye ağlayıp haykırmak istersin." Gözlerinden bir damla yaş süzüldü, ama hızla sildi. "Seni sevdiğim için kendimi aptal durumuna düşürdüm."

Genç adam çıt çıkarmadan baktı ona. Gözleri sanki hâlâ soru sorar gibiydi.

"Bana öyle bakma." dedi Pansy Draco'ya usulca. "Arkadaşımı senden çok daha fazla incittim ve inan bunu telafi etmemin bir yolu da yok. Eğer yapabilirsem, geleceğini kurtarmaya çabalıyorum en azından. Ailen ailemle anlaşmayı bozdu. Hakları da var. Acısını çekeceğim. Zaten artık bir anlamı yok. Âşık olduğum adamı kendi hatalarımdan kaybettim. Sen de beni kara listeye aldıracaksın. Fakat," Öne eğildi. "Hermione'nin tek suçu arkadaşını korumaya çabalamak ve seni sevmekti. Lütfen, lütfen hayatını ve anılarını ondan alma, çünkü elinde başka bir şeyi kalmadı."

* * *

Hayatın yavaş yavaş normal rutinine dönmesi gerekiyordu. Hermione bunu bekliyordu. Bazen hiç sebepsiz bir müzikle olduğu yerde kalıyor, bazen bir telefon sesinde taş kesiliyordu. Bir şeyler olmasını beklediğinden değil, ama içinde bir yerlerde can çekişen bir şey vardı sanki, ve genç kadın onun ölümünü bekleyerek yas tutmaya hazırlanıyordu.

Ne kadar çabalasa da onu aklından çıkaramıyordu. İçinde büyük bir boşluk hissediyordu, fakat boşluğuna öyle bir sarılmıştı ki, sanki onu kaybederse Draco ile ilgili anıları da kaybetmekten korkuyordu.

Bu tıpkı, bir dişini kaybettiğinde yerinde oluşan boşluğun verdiği his gibiydi. İnsanın, orada olduğunun tamamen bilincinde olduğu halde, o boşluğu sürekli olarak diliyle yoklayıp durarak kendine psikolojik işkence etmesi gibi. İşte o da sürekli kendini yoklayarak, kayıp duygusunun orada olduğundan emin oluyordu. Bu acı, yüreğinde sürekli bir yangına sebep olan bu acı ortadan kalkarsa, Draco'yu da yanında götürür diye korkuyordu.

* * *

"Yüzündeki gülümsemenin sebebi ne?" Draco, arkadaşı yerine oturana dek bekleyememişti.

Harry, hâlâ gülümseyerek ona baktı. "Sipariş verelim mi? Çok açım."

"Tamam." Draco son zamanlarda pek iştahlı görünmüyordu, ama onu kırmadı. Seçimlerini yaptıktan sonra arkadaşı ona soru dolu bakışlarını yönelttiğinde Harry gülümsedi. "Cho ile ayrıldık."

"Aha!" Draco kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Ve bu gülümsenecek bir şey, çünkü?"

Harry güldü. "Zaten aramızda bir şey yoktu biliyorsun."

"Biliyorum, ama yine de şaşırdım."

"Şimdi tüm bu aşk olaylarından sonra-" Draco'ya bir özür bakışı attı, ama genç adam sessizce baş sallamakla yetindi. "İşte gerçek aşk için neler yapılabileceğini düşündüm. Annem ve babamın sözleri de kafamda yankılanıp durdu. Sonrasında aldım Cho'yu karşıma ve gerçekten ne istediğini sordum."

Draco arkasına yaslandı. "Ne istiyormuş?"

"Aşk."

"Diggory?"

"Diggory." diye onayladı Harry. "Onu hâlâ seviyor. Yani başkası ile ilgilenmedi hiç. Burada mutlu da değil, ben de biraz kışkırttım."

"İyisin." diye onayladı Draco. "Ama ailesi öyle düşünmeyecek."

"Kimin umurunda?" Harry omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Sevdiği ile birlikte olacak."

"Peki, sen olsan, ailen onaylamasa yine de sevdiğin kızın peşinden gider miydin?"

Harry ona baktı. "Bu soru _bana_ mı soruldu? Yoksa 'diyelim ki' tarzı bir cümle mi kuruyoruz?"

Draco gözlerini devirdi. "Cevabın fark edecek mi?"

"Hımm. Yok, tabii, fark etmeyecek, ama sorunun soruluş amacını bilirsem, soruyu sana iade ederken vurguyu doğru kelimeye yapabilirim." Draco ona dik dik bakınca güldü. "Peki, peki, tamam. Şimdi öncelikle Draco, benim ailem benim seçtiğim kızı onaylar diye tahmin ediyorum, çünkü benim aklımı başımdan alacak bir kız, onların da beğenisini kazanacaktır. Ama senin soruna göre sosyetenin dışından bahsediyoruz." Masaya eğildi. "Annem sence buna itiraz eder mi?" Gülümsedi.

Draco başını sallarken iç geçirdi. Elbette, Lily Potter da sosyeteye sonradan girmiş birisiydi. Fakat kimse onun buna uyum sağlayamadığını iddia edemezdi. Yıllarını sosyetede geçirmiş genç hanımlara rahatlıkla taş çıkartabilirdi. Üstelik bunu klasik soğuk kalıplar içine sıkışarak da yapmazdı. O neşesiyle, hanımefendiliğiyle, ışıl ışıl parlayan zümrüt gözleriyle her ortamda kendini göstermeyi bilir ve tüm övgüleri hiç zorluk çekmeden toplardı. Kendisi de dışarıdan gelen birisi olarak, öyle bir geline asla karşı çıkmayacaktı tabii. Hatta onu biraz tanıyorsa, buna herkesten daha fazla bile sevinebilirdi. "Haklısın, soru yanlış oldu."

Harry onun sıkıntılı haline bir baktı. "Aslında annem ve babamın bana itiraz etmeleri için geçerli sebepleri olması gerek. Benim mutsuz olacağımdan emin olurlarsa o zaman karşı çıkacaklardır."

"Şanslısın."

"Biliyorum." Harry de arkasına yaslandı. Draco'yu süzdü ve başını salladı. "Aslında düşüncelerini onlarla paylaşabilmeyi başarırsan, annen ve babanın seni dinleyeceklerinden eminim. Çünkü seni çok seviyorlar."

Draco ona baktı, ama konuşmadı. Pansy, gerçek Pansy geldiği günden beri sessizliğini koruyordu. Hem zaten o, Harry gibi düşüncelerini, daha doğrusu duygularını özgürce açıklayacak şekilde yetiştirilmemişti. Ailesi de bu konuda fazla konuşmaz, bir şey belirtmek isterlerse bunu sessizce yaparlardı. Doğru olanlar, yapılması gerekenler, uyulacak kurallar kısa ve öz şekilde belirtilir ve bunların arasına verilmesi istenen mesaj ustalıkla yerleştirilirdi. İçini çekti, onların karşısına geçip de bir kadına ne denli âşık olduğu konusunda bir söylev çekebileceğini pek hayal edemiyordu. Bu düşünce biraz terletiyordu onu.

Harry, onun düşüncelerinin tamamıyla farkındaydı, ama elinden ne yazık ki bir şey gelmiyordu işte. Draco, kendisi bir adım atmadığı sürece, bir başkası bunu onun yerine yapamazdı.

* * *

Gelmeyi hiç, ama hiç istememişti, ama onları da kıramamıştı. Zaten onun kendini iyi hissetmesi için şu son hafta yapmadıkları kalmamıştı. Bir de Ginny'ye öylesine söylediği sözleri arkadaşı gerçekten uygulamaya başlamıştı. Tom's, iş yerinin hemen arkasındaki, bir türlü gitmeye vakit bulamadıkları yerdi. Fakat artık bahane gösterme şansı da yoktu. Ron ve diğerleri buraya gelmişlerdi ve Ginny'nin de eli çabukluğu sonucu bu gece onları getirmek istemişlerdi. Daha merdivenlerden inerken tatlı bir gitar sesi duyulmaya başlamıştı bile.

Bara girdiklerinde Ron bir yandan onlara anlatıyordu. "Burada en enteresan olan şey müzik. Sürekli canlı müzik var, ama ilginç olan müzikler de yapanlar da hep değişiyor. Mesela geçen hafta kadının birisi bildiğimiz şişe ile müzik yapıyordu. Ağzımız açık izledik." Ron hayali bir şişeyi ağzına götürüp üfler gibi yaptı. "Yani ondan önce de bir akordeon çalan adam varmış, acayip beğenmişler, fakat biz onu izleyemedik tabii. Bizim şansımıza şişe çalan kadınla bir davulcu denk geldi. Hem burada her isteyen müzik yapabiliyor, bu inanılmaz bir şey."

"Evet, sen bile deneyebilirsin belki Ron." diye sırıttı George.

"Ama lütfen, ne çalacaksan biz yokken çal." diye rica etti Fred. Ron onlara ters bir bakış atarken, Ginny güldü. Ron aldırmadan yürüdü. "Bakalım, bugün şansımıza ne çıkacak?"

İçeride, ne loş ne de tam aydınlık olmayacak şekilde, doğal, yumuşak bir ışıklandırma kullanılmıştı. Uzun ve geniş, ceviz renginde bir barı, yine aynı tonda sandalyeleri ve krem rengi masaları vardı. Ron'un işaretiyle, köşedeki deri kaplı uzun koltuklara ilerlediler.

"Barmen Tom," diye bilgi verdi Ron barı işaret edip. "Buranın sahibi." Sıfır tıraşlı kafası parıl parıl parlayan Tom, onlara selam verdi. "Sakin biri. İşini yapıyor, tepesi attırmazsan kimseye karışmıyor."

Koltuklara otururken hepsi sahnedeki uzun saçlı gitar çalan adama bir baktı. "Güzel." dedi Ginny.

"Bugün şanslıyız." diyen Ron köşedeki upuzun dolu masayı gösterdi. "Gece bir şeyler çalacak ya da işte gösteri yapacak olanlar o bölümde oturuyorlar. Sırası gelen çıkıyor. Böylece programın bitip bitmediğini de anlayabiliyorsun."

İçkileri beklerken, bir yandan şu an sahnede olan uzun saçlı adamı izlemeye başladılar. Adam ilk girdikleri anda çaldığı kıpır kıpır, değişik ezgiye devam ediyordu.

"Bu nereden?" diye sordu Ginny başını sallarken.

Ron omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Başka bir ülkeden olabilir. Kendi ülkelerinden çalıyorlar bazen."

"Hımm. Güzel, ben beğendim." dedi Ginny. "Halktan insanların gelip istedikleri gibi çalabilmesi harika bir şey. Kim düşünmüşse hoş bir fikir."

Hermione de buna katıldığını belli etmek için başını salladı. Gitarcı keyifle çalarken bir süre sohbet ettiler. Hermione pek fazla sohbete katılmasa da soruları yanıtlıyor ve dinlemeyi başarıyordu. Fakat bir süre sonra dikkati dağıldı ve sessiz sedasız birasını yudumlamakla yetindi. Diğerleri arada bir genç kadına göz atarak sohbete devam ediyorlardı. Ginny, onun açılabilmesi için elinden gelen çabayı göstermişti. Pansy o gün Malfoy'lara gittikten sonra genç kadını arayıp her şeyi açıkladığını, ama ne olacağını bilemediğini söylemişti. Hermione de temkinli olmaya karar vermişti. Fakat Pansy ailesi ile birlikte evine dönmek zorunda kalmıştı. Hermione onun zor günler geçireceğini biliyordu. Dediğine göre Lucius Malfoy, tüm anlaşmaları iptal etmişti. Düşünmek istemeyerek bir yudum içki daha içerken, gitarcı programını bitirip yerini keman çalan bir kadınla grubuna bıraktı.

Başlayan kemanla birden Hermione'nin içinden bir şeyler akıp gitti. Gözlerinin önünde ona bakan bir çift göz belirdi. Kurşuni bakışlar ruhunu delip geçiyordu. Draco'nun elleri vücudunu sarıp sarmalamıştı. Sadece ikisi tek başlarına bir yerde dans ediyorlardı. Çevrede tek bir insan bile yoktu. Ne bir eşya ne görünürde başka bir şey. Uçsuz bucaksız bir yer.

Sadece Draco…

Sadece Hermione…

Birlikte salınıyor, dönüyor elleri kavuşurken gözleri yine birbirine kenetleniyordu.

Dudakları aralık, sevdiği adamın gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Müzik onları tekrar birbirine itiyordu. Elleri belini kavrıyor, onu kendine çeviriyor, tekrar döndürüyordu. Draco onu usulca savururken, boşluğa doğru dönerek açılıyor, geri dönüp kolların arasına sokulduğunda genç adamın sıcacık nefesini dudaklarında hissediyordu. Gözleri parıl parıl parlayarak sarışın genç adamın kollarında dönüyor, bir daha dönüyor, adeta zevkten çığlık atacak gibi oluyordu. Gözlerini kapattı, sanki ılık nefes şimdi yanaklarını okşuyordu, sıcacık elleri belinden usulca tutuyor, tıraş losyonunun kokusu başının arzuyla dönmesine sebep oluyordu. Hermione'nin gözleri dolarken, bakışları sahneye çevrildi, ama uçsuz bucaksız o yerde devam etti dans… Hafif müzikle onu kavrayan, kollayan, yöneten kollar…

Ona gülümseyen dudaklar, kurşuni bakışlar…

 _Dünyanın tüm çiçeklerini ayaklarına serebilirim._

Draco…

 _Ama sen, benim tek çiçeğim olacaksın._

Gözlerinden bir damla yaş süzülürken, müzik hafifledi. İçinde bir yerlerde kayıp giden bir şeyler hissetti. Boşluğu geri gelmişti. Genç kadın kaybetmekten delicesine korkarak ona sıkıca sarıldı.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, yatağında uzanırken düşüncelere dalmıştı. Pansy Parkinson gittikten sonra annesi ve babası kendi aralarında biraz konuşmuşlardı. Elbette diğer Kotilyon konuklarına da açıklama yapılmıştı. Fakat Draco ailesine Pansy ile konuştuklarını anlatmamıştı. Yine, sadece Harry ile konuşmayı başarabilmişti. Harry de dikkatle dinlemiş ve durumun nihayet açıklanmış olmasından duyduğu rahatlamayı belirtmişti. Fakat Draco hâlâ bir karara varamamıştı. Kendini biraz işe vermiş, kimse ile konuşmamış, herkes de onun yaşadıklarına saygısından ses çıkarmamıştı. Anne ve babası Pansy'nin dediklerini merak etseler de, Draco anlatmak istememişti. Sadece Harry'ye söylemiş, ondan da kimseye söylememesini rica etmişti.

Yanı başında bir kıpırtı oldu. Dönüp hafif bir tebessümle kahverengi tüylü hayvana baktı. Düşes, batı kanadından neredeyse hiç çıkmıyordu. Son birkaç gün orada burada inleyerek dolaşıp durmuştu. Az önce onu yine genç kadının artık bomboş olan oda kapısının önünde bulunca, Draco alıp buraya getirmişti. Hafifçe hayvanın kulaklarını kaşıdı. "İkimiz de onu özlüyoruz, değil mi Düşes?"

Hev.

Draco gülümsedi. Köpek usulca kucağına sokulurken, başını salladı. Karar vermeyi daha fazla erteleyemeyecekti. Şu bir haftalık süre herkesin üzülmesine sebep olmuştu. Kendine karşı dürüst olmaya karar vererek en baştan düşünüyordu olanları. Hermione'nin hareketlerinin nedenleri artık öyle açıktı ki. Genç kadının eve yerleştiği o ilk gün neden uzak davranıyor diye kafa patlatıp durmuştu. Hâlbuki o kendini korumaya ve bunu uzatmamaya çabalamıştı. Evet, öpücüğüne karşılık vermişti, kim bilir sonradan kendine ne kadar kızmıştı. Belki korkmuştu bile. Hakkını yiyemezdi, genç kadın aralarına mesafe koyabilmek için çok çabalamıştı. Ama uzak duramamıştı. Hatta Draco ona soğuk davranınca mutsuz bile görünmüştü. Birbirlerini ne kadar da yanlış anlamışlardı. Eğer genç kadın kendisi olabilseydi, o duvar aralarında hiç yükselmeyebilirdi. Duraklayıp iç geçirdi. Belki de daha çok yükselirdi, çünkü genç kadın bir gelecekleri olmayacağını düşünerek ondan kaçıyor olurdu.

Kotilyon sırasındaki korkusunu ve herkesin bunun farkında olduğunu düşününce başını salladı. Ziyarete gittiğinde neredeyse hepsi onun bir şeylerden korktuğunu söylemişlerdi ona. Kim bilir onun için ne kadar zor olmuştu? Üstelik kendisinden hoşlanıyordu. Hoşlandığını biliyordu, çünkü kollarının arasında eriyordu genç kadın. Fakat kendini öyle bir kontrol ediyordu ki, neler hissetmiş olabileceğini düşününce üzülüyordu Draco.

Harry'nin ciddi bir tavırla 'sana âşık' deyişini düşündü. _"Sana âşık Draco."_

Fakat sonra yine uzaklaşmıştı. Durumun kötüleştiğini düşünüş olmalıydı. Ne de olsa düğün provası yapıyorlardı. Elini saçlarından geçirip bir nefes verdi. Kendisi her şeyin gerçek olduğunu sanarak uyuyordu planlara, ama genç kadın hepsinin yalan olduğunu biliyordu. Gittikçe daha çok kabuğuna çekilmesine şaşmamak gerekirdi. Ve hatta ondan bile korkmuştu. Tarafsızca düşünmeye çabaladığında, genç kadının durum ortaya çıktığında olacaklardan korktuğunu artık anlıyordu. Hem de öyle çok korkmuştu ki, sadece benden intikam al bile demişti giderken. Acı bir tebessüm belirdi dudaklarında. Ondan intikam alacağından emindi.

Peşinden gittiği akşam söyledikleri de anlam kazanıyordu yavaş yavaş.

 _"Aklıma bir sürü şey soktu, ödüm koptu. Yani ne gerek vardı ki?"_

Hafiften gülümsedi. Sonra hakkında düşündüklerini duymuştu. Belki de düşünmek istediklerini.

 _"Bencil, ukala, küstah, duygusuz şey ne olacak!"_

Sonrasında da öfkesi geçivermişti, çünkü genç kadın ustalıkla sıyrılıvermişti işin içinden. Fakat hemen ardından gene dilini tutamamıştı. Yine de ortam birden yumuşamıştı. Ama Draco aklına bir sürü şey sokanın kim olduğunu sorduğunda, iyi kıvırmıştı. Lockhart demişti. Draco şimdi düşünüyordu da, çevresinde derdini anlattığı arkadaşlarından birisi olsa gerekti. Belki de bu zengin insanların ona kötü şeyler yapacağını söyleyip onu korkutmuşlardı. İçini çekti. Haksız da değillerdi. Tek bir sözü ile genç kadının hayatını yaşanmaz kılabilirdi. Bu düşünce ile ürperdi.

Maureen ile karşılaşmalarını düşündü. Kıskanıldığını hatırlayarak gülümsedi. Fakat genç kadın tutarsız davranışlarda bulunmuştu. Bir onunla ilgileniyor, bir geri çekiliyor, bir genç adamı itiyordu. Draco yüzünü ovuşturup onun Viktor'un kollarında dans ettiği anı hatırladı ve benzer bir öfke içinde canlanıp, bedenini esir aldı. Kendini sakinleştirip anıları canlandırmaya devam etmesi için bir iki dakika nefeslenmesi gerekti. Fakat sonra araları biraz düzelir gibi olmuştu, değil mi? Hem de Lockhart'a rağmen. O danslar, o çalışmalar, o yakınlaşma…

Sonra dayanamayıp kaçmıştı. O zaman deli olmuştu, ama şimdi nereye gittiğini biliyordu. Sadece şehre kadar gitmişti, kendi evine gidip bir gece olsun saklanmıştı. Belki de dayanamamıştı. Ertesi gün de iş ortağı olan o kızıl saçlı arkadaşıyla Harry'ye yakalanmışlardı.

Koşup gitmiş, onu bulmuş ve genç kadının arabasına binmişti. Trafiğe çabuk alıştın falan demişti ona. Ne komik! O zaten buralıydı ve trafiğe alışkın olması da normaldi. Ama birden cesurlaşmıştı o gün. Arabayı park yerine sürmüş ve yağmur altında dans için ona meydan okumuştu. Gözlerini usulca kapattı. Elbette, yağmur altında ağlamak kolaydı. Ama onun için çok zor olmuş olmalıydı. Son bir kez dans mı etmek istemişti? Yoksa onunla özel birkaç saat mi? Nasıl olsa bitecek diye mi düşünmüştü? Arada bir gözlerinde oluşuveren hüznü merak etmemiş miydi? İşte artık biliyordu. O andan sonra kendini bırakmıştı. En azından bırakabildiği kadar. Yoksa her öpücüğünde, her kollarına alışında ona nasıl karşılık verirdi? O havuzdaki dakikalar arzu dolu geçmemiş miydi? O tango… Başka bir kadınla bu şekilde dans ettiğini düşünemiyordu. Elbette dans yeteneği vardı ve iyi de dans ederdi, ama bir dansı tutku dolu kılan o iki sevgilinin arasındaki ateşti. Ve son olarak piknik… Piknikte nihayet bir şeylerden korktuğu kesinleşmişti, ama genç kadın ona yine de açılmamıştı. Birden doğrulurken genç kadının ona söylediği sözler kafasında yankılandı.

 _"Sadece bir tek şeyi bilmeni istiyorum Draco ve asla unutmamanı, bunu benim hatırım için yapabilir misin?"_

Genç adam başını sallayınca da hüzünle gülümsemişti. Elini genç adamın göğsüne koymuş ve o unutulmaması istenen sözlerini fısıldamıştı.

 _"Yanında olduğum her an gerçekten oradaydım, kendim olarak. Her şeyimle Draco, bedenim yüreğim, ruhum… Bunu bil yeter."_

Her şey gözlerinin önünde berraklaşırken, Draco sisler dağıldığı için gittikçe daha çok rahatlıyordu. Genç kadın oradaydı, her şeyiyle ve kendi olarak.

Başını kararlılıkla salladı. Eğer onu seviyorsa… Yutkundu, genç kadın cevabı vermişti zaten.

 _"Bir gün beni affedebilir misin bilmiyorum. Bir gün benden nefret etmeden beni hatırlayabilir misin bilmiyorum. Ama seni seviyorum."_

 _"Ama seni seviyorum."_

Draco derin bir nefes aldı. Bir şeyler yapması gerekiyordu, ama nasıl?

* * *

Herkes, özel toplantı salonundaki sandalyelere oturduğunda, dört adam onları buraya çağıran genç adama döndü. Harry Potter, başını sallayarak içki alıp almayacaklarını sordu ve nihayet servisi tamamladığında, hepsine tek tek baktı.

James Potter, yüzünde anlayış dolu bir bakış ile oğlunu süzüyordu. Neden burada olduklarını çok iyi biliyordu çünkü. Oğlunu iyi tanıyordu ve onun arkadaşının mutluluğu için neler yapabileceğini de biliyordu. Öte yandan Malfoy ailesinin içinde bulunduğu durumu da biliyordu ve ailenin bu durumu ne kadar sineye çekebileceği konusunda endişeliydi.

Remus Lupin, Draco için toplandıklarının farkındaydı. Hafif acı bir tebessümle, kısa süre önce Harry'nin, arkadaşı evlenecek diye ne kadar üzüldüğünü hatırladı. Fakat genç adam şimdi çok farklı davranıyordu. İnsanın arkadaşları için neler yapabileceğini düşününce başını salladı. Genç Potter, takdir edilecek bir yetişkin olmuştu. Harry'nin bir şeyler yapmak istediğini ve üzüldüğünü de biliyordu. Fakat bunu başarabilecek miydi, ondan emin değildi. Karısı Dora'yı tanıdığı kadarıyla biliyordu ki, hiçbir Black kolay affetmezdi. Ama şu var ki, bir Black birisini sadık dost olarak bağrına basmışsa, bazı şeylere boyun eğebilirdi. Sirius bunun en güzel örneklerinden biriydi. Arkadaş oldukları yıllar içinde üçünün anlaşmazlıkları da olmuştu, tartışmaları da. Fakat nasılsa Sirius onlara, onların yumuşak ve sevgi dolu yapısına ayak uydurmayı başarmış, gözü kapalı güvenilecek bir dost olmuştu. Ama elbette böyle bir dostluğun getirilerinden birisi de, dostlarından birinin canı yandığında diğerlerinin de canının yandığı ve bunun için asice baş kaldırmalarıydı.

Sirius Black, Harry'nin onları iyi olmaları için ikna etmeye çabalayacağından adı gibi emindi. Harry, hiç acımasız birisi değildi. Aksine olaylarda mutlaka iyi olan bir yan görmeyi de başarırdı, fakat içinde bulundukları durumda pek de iyi olan bir yan yoktu. Genç kadın, her ne sebeptense artık, buraya kadar gelmiş, içlerine sahte bir sıfatla süzülmüş ve hem Draco'nun hem de ailesinin canını yakarak kaçmıştı. Sirius başını salladı. Bu affedilemezdi.

Severus Snape, burada olduğu için, üstelik de genç Potter tarafından davet edildiği için, ilk başta sadece bir dakikalığına şaşkınlık yaşamış, ama ifadesi hemen alaycı bir tavra bürünmüştü. Harry Potter, ilk bakışta okunabilecek kadar açık bir genç adamdı. Diğer üç adamın burada olmasının sebebi, onların desteğini alabilmekti. Burada kendisinin bulunmasının sebebi ise yüksek ihtimalle Lucius'un fikrini değiştirebilecek tek adam olmasıydı. Snape kafasını hafifçe salladı. Böyle bir şeye asla niyeti yoktu, ama genç adamın neler yumurtlayacağını görmek için dinlemeye de değerdi. En azından eğlenceli olabilirdi.

"Bir toplantı yapmak istiyorum."

Harry'nin sesiyle hepsi kibarca başlarını salladılar. Snape ifadesini bozmadan lafa girdi. "Toplantının amacı konusundaki tahminimiz doğru sanırım."

Harry başını salladı. "Evet, ben Draco'nun durumu konusunda konuşmak istiyorum."

"Bunu anlıyorum Potter," dedi Snape. "Anlıyorum da, benim burada ne işim olduğunu anlamıyorum."

"Draco'nun vaftiz babasısın." dedi Harry usulca. "Herkesten fazla gücün var."

Kimseden ses çıkmadı. Snape gözlerini hafifçe kısarak, beklediği cevabı duymak için ona baktı. "Ne için?"

"Draco'yu mutlu etmek için."

Snape durakladı. Hafifçe kaşlarını çatarken sessiz kaldı. İşte bu cevabı beklememişti.

Harry'nin usul usul konuşarak durumu özetlemesi takdirle karşılandı. Bunu içine hiç kendi düşüncelerini katmadan yapmıştı. Genç adamın iyi bir konuşmacı olduğu yadsınamazdı. Sonra herkese kısaca fikirlerini sordu.

Remus hemen kesin bir sesle konuştu. "Genç kadını beğenmiştim ve Draco'ya da ilgi duyduğundan eminim. Birisi bunun rol olduğunu kesin olarak ispatlamadığı sürece de buna inanmaya devam edeceğim. Ki zaten rol olmadığını da gerçek gelinimiz söylemiş zaten."

Harry ona minnetle baktı. Babasına döndü. James onunla zaten bu konuyu evde konuştuğu için gülümseyerek başını salladı. "Bu tarz intikam düşüncelerini tasvip etmiyorum. Remus'un dediğine de katılıyorum. Genç kadının bir şeyler hissettiğine de gerçekten inanıyorum, ama Draco'nun onunla konuşması taraftarıyım."

Sirius konuşmaya başlarken hoşnutsuzdu. "Açıkçası ne diyeceğimden emin değilim. Yani şu Pansy, gerçek olan Pansy ve düşüncelerini itiraf edeyim ki, hiç sevmedim. Öte yandan o genç kadının da böyle bir rolü kabul etmesi yanlıştı. Ama Draco ona dokunmayın derse, diyeceğim bir şey yok. Fakat gördüğüm kadarıyla Draco tek kelime dahi etmiyor, Harry."

Harry içini çekerek Snape'e döndü. Snape olumsuzca başını salladı. "Bu oyunu tasvip etmedim ve etmek için de bir sebep göremiyorum."

"Bu kadar mı?" diye sordu Harry.

"Evet."

"Sizi dinledim." Harry başını salladı. "O zaman izninizle şimdi ben konuşacağım."

* * *

Kapı açıldığında başını elindeki kolyeden kaldıran Ginny, kapıya bir göz atınca birden yüzü soldu. Kolye masaya düşerken genç kadın solgunca ayağa kalktı. İçeri giren siyah saçlı genç adamın yemyeşil gözleri Ginny'nin üstüne dikildi. Bir süre öylece birbirlerine baktılar, sonra Harry Potter ona doğru yürüdü.

Ginny, kafası çılgınlar gibi çalışarak ona yaklaşan genç adama baktı. Şimdi mi? Her şeyi öğrenmişler miydi? Başka bu dükkânı nasıl bulacaklardı ki? Ah Tanrım! Keşke birkaç günlüğüne kapatsaydılar. Eve de gitmişler miydi? Arkadaşı iyi miydi? Hermione için endişelendi. Sonra yutkundu. Şu an kendisi için de biraz endişelenmesi herhalde yanlış olmazdı, değil mi? Zira avına yaklaşan aslan adımları ile ilerleyen bu siyah saçlı adamın karşısında savunmasızdı.

Harry, kasti olarak yavaş ilerlemişti. Çünkü onun gözlerindeki korkuyu fark etmişti. Tam karşısında durup kızıl saçlı genç kadına baktı. Doğrusu üstündeki şu ince gömlek ve blucinle ona kadın demek bile zordu. Genç, şirin bir kıza benziyordu. Pantolonun tamamını görmek isterdi, ama genç kadın masanın arkasında duruyordu.

"Merhaba."

Ginny yutkundu. "Merhaba."

"Weasley'di değil mi?"

Ginny bunu tehdit gibi algıladı ve gerildi. "Ailemin bir şeyden haberi yok." diye fısıldadı sadece.

Genç kadının yüzündeki panik ve endişe ile Harry kaşlarını çattı. "Siz bizi ne sanıyorsunuz? Canavar mı?"

Ginny gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Zengin insanlar?" dedi sorar gibi.

Harry'nin dudakları hafifçe kıpırdandı, ama genç adam gülmesine engel oldu. Sonra karşısında endişe ile dudaklarını ısıran genç kadına uzanıp, yanağına usulca dokunmak ve endişelenmemesini söylemek istedi. Onun da, ailesinin de bir suçu yoktu. Hoş aslında Pansy olmasa, böyle bir oyun Hermione gibi bir kadının aklına gelmezdi. Ama şimdi her yerde bir sürü insan acı çekiyordu. Draco evde acı içindeydi. Pansy hem aşkını kaybetmişti, hem ailesi onu alıp, muhtemelen uzunca bir süre kapatacakları evine götürmüşlerdi. Ailesi de iş anlaşmasını kaybetmişti. Bu genç kadının arkadaşı da kendi evinde acı çekiyor olmalıydı.

"Ne istiyorsun Harry Potter?" Ginny zorlukla konuşabilmişti. Hermione burada olmadığı için sevinmeliydi. Arkadaşı için çok kötü olurdu.

"Adımı biliyorsun."

"Elbet-" Ginny derin bir soluk aldı. "Hermione söyledi yani."

"Her-mi-one!" Harry her heceye özellikle vurdu.

Ginny ses çıkarmadı. Harry onun endişeli, ama kafa tutmaya hazır görünüşünü inceledi. Eğer bir zararı olmayacağını bilse, genç kadın ellerini beline koyup ona bağıracak gibi görünüyordu, ama sanki kendini tutuyordu. "Sana yanlış bir şey mi yaptım?"

Ginny şaşaladı. "Ne?"

"Bilmem," Harry omuzlarını kaldırdı. "Öfkeli görünüyorsun."

Genç kadın bir soluk daha aldı. "Ne istiyorsun?"

Harry ona o kadar uzun süre baktı ki, Ginny bağırmamak için kendini zor tuttu.

"Sadece seni görmek istedim." Duraklayıp ekledi. "Ginevra."

Ginny'nin kaşları çatılırken, başını iki yana salladı. "Bence arkanı dön ve kendi dünyana git, Harry Potter!"

Harry sadece gülümsedi.

* * *

Snape zaten en başında bu evliliğe sıcak bakmamıştı. Ama Lucius'un isteğine saygı göstermiş, mümkün mertebe Draco'yu kollamaya çabalamıştı. Fakat genç Potter'ın duygulu bir şekilde anlattıkları da hoşuna gitmemişti doğrusu. Dediğine göre Draco ona aşkını itiraf etmişti ve onlar buna saygı göstermeliydi. Pansy ile konuştuklarını da anlattığından emindi, ama Harry, Draco'nun sırlarını asla paylaşmazdı. Bu aşk olayı ise artık sır olmaktan çıkmıştı, ama genç adam bir türlü dile getirmediği için kimse bir şey yapmıyordu. Harry de olaya el atmaya karar vermişti. Sıkıntıyla başını salladı. Eğer kadını seviyorsa, bunu onlara açıkça söylemeliydi, daha karar vermedim ayaklarına yatmamalıydı.

İç çekerek pencereden bahçeyi izlerken bunu yapmayı aslında hiç istemediğini düşündü, ama genç Potter'ın dediği gibi bunu yapabilecek tek adam oydu. Bir an Potter'ı dinlemeye kalktığı için yüzü asıldı, ama sonra bunun Draco ile ilgili olduğunu anımsattı kendine.

Vaftiz oğlu içeri girerken döndü. "Hoş geldin Severus." Draco merakla ona baktı.

"Draco, seninle konuşmak istiyorum."

Draco başını salladı. Bunun geleceğini biliyordu. Snape, bir koltuğu işaret edip, kendisi de karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu ve ayak ayak üstüne attı. "Ciddi konuşacağım ve sorular soracağım." Draco'yu dikkatle süzdü. Onun duyguları ile boğuştuğunu biliyordu. Ama öte yandan mantıklı birisi olduğunu ve hızlı kararlar verebildiğini de. Ayrıca Lucius'tan farklı olarak bir olayın iki yanını da düşünerek hareket etme yeteneği vardı ki, Snape bunun onu ileride babasından bile daha başarılı yapacağını biliyordu.

Aslında Draco, çocukluğundan beri babası ile konuşmadığı bazı şeyleri rahatça ona söylemeyi başarmıştı. Elbette bu, Severus'un onun her başını belaya sokuşunda, karşısına oturtup sorular sorması sayesinde olmuştu, ama aralarında büyük bir güven bağı oluşmasına zemin hazırlamıştı. Draco, elbette ailesinden gördüğü gibi, duygularını asla açmazdı, ama sorulara, ona bazen zor bile gelse dürüstçe yanıt verirdi. Zaten Snape de hangi soruları sorması gerektiğini iyi bilirdi. Vaftiz oğlunun mutluluğu onun için önemliydi. Ayrıca şu an sahibi olduğu dev şirketini gelecekte bir gün Draco'ya bırakmayı planlıyordu. Yakınlarda evlenip bir aile kurma gibi bir düşüncesi de olmadığından, kendince seçtiği varisiydi genç adam. Ama elbette ne o ne de bir başkası bu planlarını şimdilik bilmiyordu.

"Hâlâ düşünüyorsun gördüğüm kadarıyla."

Draco rahatsızca kımıldandı. "Tamam," dedi Snape. "Öneri sunayım, gidip o kadını alıp eve getirecek olsan-"

"Babam beni işten atar." dedi Draco şaka yollu.

Ama Snape ciddi cevapladı. "Ben seni işe alırım. James de alır." Başını salladı. "Hatta Black bile alır. Bir Black olmasına rağmen hem de. Senin için Lucius'u karşısına almayı göze alacaktır."

Draco sessiz kaldı. Snape ona sen ne yaparsan, biz destek çıkacağız mı diyordu?

Vaftiz babası devam etti. "Sahte gelinin kimliği ortaya çıktı. İşin içinde kötü bir hesap ya da benzeri bir şey olmadığı da. Eğer istersen bunu çocukça bir şey olarak niteleyip görmezden gelebilirim, eğer istemezsen genç kadının hayatını bir parmak şaklatmasıyla kaydırabilirim."

Draco ona bakarken yutkundu.

"Bana ne istediğini söyle!" Snape bekledi. "Ne istediğini biliyorsun, değil mi?"

Fakat Draco bir şey söyleyemedi. Kendi içine kapanmış, sadece oturuyordu. Ne istediğini söyleyebilirdi bilmiyordu. Hâlbuki o kadar da düşünmüştü. Neden adım atamıyordu? Elini kolunu bağlayan neydi? Sonunda sessizlik dayanılamayacak bir boyuta geldiğinde konuşmak zorunda kaldığını fark etti. Ah, olamaz! _Kesin soru!_ Snape ona klasik satıcı oyunu oynuyordu. Soruyu ortaya fırlatırsın ve arkana yaslanıp susarsın. Konuşan kaybeder. Bu genelde bir alıcı ve satıcı arasında yaşanırdı. Satıcının satmaya çabaladığı malla ilgili söylevini, 'değil mi' ile biten soru kelimesinden hemen sonra keserek, geriye yaslanıp susması şeklinde açıklanabilirdi. Tabii 'değil mi' kelimesi her zaman şart bile değildi. Sonuçta satıcı susar, alıcı susar, nihayet kısa süre içinde bir soru sormaya niyetlenen zavallı alıcı konuştuğu anda, satıcı gülümseyerek sipariş formunu çıkarırdı. Satış çok yönlü bir işti. Potansiyel müşteriden her gelen soruyu satış fırsatına çevirecek bir yanıt verebilmek yetenek isterdi.

Elbette bu metodu çok iyi bilen alıcılar da vardı. Hatta bir tanesinin hikâyesi epey meşhurdu. İşinin erbabı bir satış elemanı, büyük bir şirketin patronu ile görüşmeye gittiğinde, ürününü öylesine mükemmel bir şekilde anlatıp, soruları öyle bir yanıtlamış ki, patron daha bir şey söyleyemeden klasik soru cümlesini patlatıp arkasına yaslanmış. Fakat patron, yılların satıcısı olarak, konuştuğu an kaybedeceğinin farkındaymış. O da arkasına yaslanmış ve üç uzun saat boyunca ikisi de çıt çıkarmadan karşılıklı, odayı ve sağı solu izleyerek sabırla oturmuşlar. En sonunda satıcının pes etmeyeceğini anlayan patron, kalkıp odadan çıkarak görüşmeyi sonlandırmış.

Draco içini çekti. Snape, onun tanıdığı, satış konusunda alt edilmez dehalardan biriydi. Ve konuşmayacaktı. Kesin bir soru sormuştu ona. Tabii o da burada saatlerce susup oturmayı beklemiyorsa bir yanıt vermeliydi. Öte yandan vaftiz babası ondan dürüstçe yanıt bekliyordu. Zor da olsa bir şeyler söylemeliydi.

"Beni seviyor."

Snape, bu son derece kaçamak yanıtla hafifçe dudağı bükülerek başını salladı. "Onun duygularını biliyorum, görmemek için kör olmak gerek. Bana lazım olan seninkiler, Draco?"

Draco gözlerini ellerine dikti. Snape, çocukluğundan beri onu zorlayan kişi olmuştu. Kişisel konuşmalar söz konusu olduğunda yani. Babası onunla duygusal tartışmalara girmezdi. Geri kalan kişisel sohbetleri de arkadaşının, Harry'nin babası ve dostları olan üç erkek üstlenirdi. Tıpkı Harry ile konuştukları gibi konuşurlardı onunla da. Ama Draco'nun evdeki ortamı ve yapısı nedeniyle içtenlikle açılmasını sağlayamazlardı. Ama yine de hepsinin genç adamdaki yeri ayrıydı. Çünkü onlar olmasa ve zamanında onunla şakalaşıp nasihatler vermeseler, bugün çok daha yüzeysel ve yapay bir adam olacağının bilincindeydi. Aslında babası da ona zaman ayırmaz değildi, ama onu kafaca gelişmesi için eğitmeye çalıştığından, duygusal yanını körüklemekle vakit kaybetmek istememişti. Snape ise, ona her zaman sorular sorardı. Cevabını verirken ter dökeceği sorular olurdu bunlar, ama Snape öyle ustalıkla yanıt alırdı ki ağzından, Draco içini dökse, ancak bu kadarını anlatacağını düşünürdü. Ve işte şimdi de açık ve net bir şekilde ne hissettiğini soruyordu. Hâlbuki Draco birilerinin bu soruyu sormasından ölesiye korkuyordu.

"Ben-" Ellerine bakmaya devam etti. "Bilmiyorum."

"Bilmiyor musun? Başkalarının bilmesini mi istemiyorsun?"

Draco yine yutkundu. Kırgındı, genç kadına kırgındı, ama bu kırgınlık onun hayatını mahvedecek kadar büyük bir intikam almayı düşündürecek bir kırgınlık değildi. Hem intikam kırgınlık sonucu değil, kızgınlık sonucunda alınmaz mıydı? Bunu ona yapabilir miydi? Hem kırgın olmasının sebebi ise onu kandırmış olmasıydı, ama genç kadın bunu acısını zaten yeterince çekmemiş miydi?

"Ona bir şey olmasını istemiyorum."

"İstemiyorsun, tamam. Neden?"

Draco kaşlarını çattı. "Sadece-"

"Kelimelerle oynama Draco, söyle gitsin!"

"İyi!" diye söylendi Draco. "Onu seviyorum."

Ses o kadar hafifti ki, Snape tekrarladı. "Duyamadım, seviyorum mu dedin?"

Draco başını salladı. Snape parmağını şaklattı. "Kelimeler!"

"Tamam, seviyorum." Genç adamın kaşları iyice çatılmıştı.

"Seviyorsun?"

"SEVİYORUM DEDİM YA!" Draco ayağa fırladı. "DAHA NE KADAR SORACAKSIN? SEVİYORUM. ONU SEVİYORUM. ONU-" Gözlerini kapattı ve fısıldadı. "Seviyorum."

Başı eğik, yumrukları sıkılı öylece dururken omzunda bir el hissetti. Gözlerini açıp yanı başında dikilen Snape'e baktı. Snape başını salladı. Siyah gözleri çok ender görülen ve muhtemelen sadece kendisinin görebildiği bir yumuşaklıkla bakıyordu. "Tamam, Draco." Omzunu hafifçe sıktı. "Otur, hadi."

Draco sakinleşmiş şekilde ve içinde de birden büyük bir rahatlık hissederek yerine oturdu. Snape de karşısına geçti. Genç adam açılmıştı ya, artık gerisi gelirdi. "Öyleyse şimdi seninle biraz daha detaylı konuşmalıyız. Çünkü babana karşı senin tarafında yer alacaksam bazı şeyleri bilmeliyim."

Draco şaşkınlıkla gülümserken, Snape ona hafifçe tebessüm etti. Genç adam içi daha da rahatlayarak, daha doğrusu içinde yeni bir umudun yeşerdiğini hissederek Snape'e baktı. Babası ona mükemmel bir vaftiz babası bulmuştu. Severus Snape zor, ama paha biçilemez bir adamdı.

* * *

Hermione bulaşık makinesini boşaltırken, bir yandan da kahvesini yudumluyordu. Gözleri düşünceliydi. Az önce Pansy ile telefonda konuşmuş ve arkadaşının sesindeki hüznü duyunca üzülmüştü. Blaise ile nasıl ayrıldıklarını anlatmamıştı genç kadın. Duygularımı söylemedim demiş ve konuyu kapatmıştı. Aslında onların bir geleceği olabileceğini, ama Pansy'nin bunun için bir şey yapmadığını düşününce ona çok kızıyordu. Fakat elinden bir şey gelmezdi. İşi bitince mutfakta bir sandalyeye oturdu ve ufak balkondan görünen şehri izlemeye başladı. Onu özlüyordu, öyle çok özlüyordu ki. Ama bu sayfayı kapatması gerektiğini de biliyordu. Nasıl yapacağından emin değildi sadece. Ama sayfayı kapatabilmek için de bir daha karşılaşmayacaklarını ya da ona bir şey yapmayacaklarını bilmesi gerekiyordu. Oysa Draco ya da ailesinden hiç ses çıkmamıştı. Pansy, ona elimden geleni yaptım demiş, ama neler söylediğini açıklamaya yanaşmamıştı. Hermione ne düşüneceğini bilmiyordu, belki de Malfoy'lar onu bu şekilde diken üstünde tutmanın başlangıç için iyi bir ceza olduğunu düşünmüş olabilirlerdi. Onu artık tanıdıklarını da biliyordu, çünkü Harry Potter kalkıp dükkâna kadar gelmişti. Bu bir gözdağı mıydı karar verememişlerdi doğrusu. Ginny'ye göre tehdit edici davranmamıştı, ama belli mi olurdu?

Kapı çalındığında şaşkınca saate bakıp omuzlarını kaldırdı. Belki Ginny uğrayabilirdi, hâlâ onunla kalıyordu, zaten iyi mi diye hepsi sürekli kontrol ediyorlardı onu. Fincanı lavaboya bırakıp salona geçtiğinde etrafa şöyle bir bakındı. Arkadaşı yoksa bir şey mi unutmuştu. Bir şey göremeyince omuz silkip kapıya ilerledi. "Bir şey mi unuttun?"

Gülümsemesi dudaklarında dondu. Draco Malfoy, içinde ipek beyaz gömleği, üstünde şık lacivert takımı ile tam kapısının önünde duruyordu.

"Umarım unutmamışımdır."

"Draco!" Fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı sesi.

"Hermione?" dedi genç adam. "Değil mi?"

Hermione pespembe kesilirken gözlerini kaçırdı. Eli kapının kolunda oracıkta öylece kalmıştı. Neden gelmişti? Ne istiyordu? Ne demeliydi şimdi?

Draco, kapıda kızaran genç kadını izlerken hafifçe gülümsedi. İşte bu kadını tanıyordu. Hem de çok iyi. Sosyeteden olmayan, ama dünya tatlısı bir genç kadındı o. Şu an üstünde şık bir elbise yoktu, hatta o sevdiği askılı tişört de, ama uzun kollu bir bluz ile kot pantolon giymişti ve hâlâ çok tatlıydı. "Girebilir miyim?"

Hermione telaşla başını kaldırdı. "Ben-şey, evet, tabii." Geri çekilip genç adamın içeri girmesini bekledi. Salonu işaret etti, gerçi zaten gidilecek tek yer vardı, ama olsun. Kapıyı kapatıp, o da peşinden salona girdiğinde Draco'nun gözleri dikkatle odayı inceledi. Hermione'nin gözleri de Draco'yu. Tanrım, bu kadar yakışıklı olmak zorunda mıydı bu adam?

Nihayet genç adamın gözleri ona döndü. Hermione yutkundu. Bu oda ne kadar da küçüktü böyle? Nedense daha önce hiç farkına varmamıştı. Ya da havasız mıydı neydi? Keşke bir pencere açsaydı.

"Bazı şeyleri tam anlayamadığımı söylemek için geldim."

Hermione yutkundu. "Bazı şeyleri mi?"

Draco başını salladı. "O gün giderken söylediklerin-"

Hermione kıpkırmızı kesildi. Hafifçe gerileyip gözlerini yerdeki halıya dikerken, başını iki yana salladı. "Ben-hatırlamıyorum."

Draco dudaklarına zorlukla hâkim oldu. "Bu kötü, çünkü saçlarımın rengi konusunda dediklerini bir türlü çözemedim."

Genç kadın dudaklarını ısırdı. Dalga geçiyordu. Dalga mı geçiyordu?

"Bir de gözlerimin rengi vardı değil mi?" Draco başını salladı.

Hermione birden başını kaldırıp ona baktı. "Dalga mı geçiyorsun?"

"Geçmiyorum." Ama Draco dayanamayarak hafifçe güldü ve genç kadın sinirle gerileyip kapıya atıldı. Fakat genç adam ondan hızlıydı. Daha tokmağa ulaşamadan bir el onu bileğinden yakaladı ve kapı ile arasına kıstırdı.

"Bırak beni! Sana beni bırak dedim!"

"İstediğin kadar bağırabilirsin!"

Genç kadın çırpınmaya devam etti, ama bu onun daha fazla kapana kısılmasına neden oldu. Genç adam iki elini başının iki yanına yerleştirdi ve bedeniyle onu tutsak etti. Draco'nun nefesi yanağına çarparken, Hermione kıvranarak başını çevirdi.

"Saçlarıma gelelim." Draco kulağına fısıldıyordu.

Hermione başını iki yana salladı. "Gelmeyelim."

Draco güldü. Tatlı gülüşü ile midesi civarında bir yerler kasılırken, Hermione yutkundu. "Öyleyse diğer söylediklerine gelelim." dedi Draco fısıltıyla. "Batmobil'i caddeye park ettim, her an çekebilirler."

Hermione hayretle karışık bir utançla gözlerini ona kaldırınca, Draco muzipçe güldü. Gülse mi yoksa ağlasa mı? Genç kadın artık ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde gözlerini kapattı. Bir yandan deli gibi kaçmak istiyordu. Bir yandan da genç adamın kollarında erimek. Deli miydi neydi? Kalbi o kadar fazla çarpıyordu ki, biraz daha böyle dururlarsa kalp krizi geçireceğinden korkuyordu. Öte yandan Draco'nun kollarında ölme fikri bile öyle güzeldi ki, Hermione ne zaman aklını bu derece kaçırdığını merak etti. O sırada boynundaki bir öpücükle irkildi. Genç adam onun kendisine yaptığını yapıyordu.

"Ah!" hafif ses dudaklarından kaçınca, Draco çenesinden tutup onu kendine çevirdi. "Gözlerini aç!"

İstemsizce açılan kahverengi gözler kurşunileri buldu. "Bana yaşattıkların için teşekkür ederim." diye fısıldadı Draco.

Kendi cümlesini onun ağzından duyunca Hermione'nin gözleri doldu. Genç kadın cevap veremeden sıcacık dudaklar titreyen dudaklarını buldu. Tüy gibi bir dokunuş onu tekrar titretirken, genç adam öpücüğü derinleştirdi ve genç kadını belinden kendine çekti. Omuzlarına tutunan Hermione, dudaklarını hasretiyle yandığı öpücüğe teslim etti. Elleri boynundan yukarı çıktı ve gerçekten o kadar sarı olan saçların arasına daldı. Nihayet Draco geri çekildiğinde Hermione'nin dudaklarından bir itiraz iniltisi çıktı, ama Draco şakağına bir öpücük kondurup ona sarılmakla yetindi.

Deliler gibi çarpan kalbi biraz sakinleşince, Hermione yavaşça başını kaldırdı ve "Özür dilerim." diye fısıldadı az önce onu öpen dudaklara.

"Onun da sırası gelecek. Hesap vermen gereken bir sürü kişi var."

Hermione korkuyla gerilerken, kolları ile onu daha sıkı sardı. "Ben-"

"Şştt, tamam." Draco onu sakinleştirdi. "Zor olacak, ama ben yanında olacağım."

Sözcükleri algılaması biraz zaman aldı. "Draco, ben- ben seni kandırdım." Onu bağışlıyor olamazdı.

"Evet ve bunu sana fena ödeteceğim." Fakat bunu söylerken Draco gülümsüyordu. Dudakları genç kadının dudaklarını okşadı. Dayanamayarak ona uzanan genç kadın yeni bir öpücük başlattı. Draco bu sefer onu adeta hırsla öperken, elleri belini delice sıktı. Geri çekildiklerinde ikisi de soluk soluğaydı.

"Söyle!" dedi Draco biraz sakinleşince. "Benim için neleri göze alabilirsin?"

Genç kadın ciddi kurşuni gözlere baktı. Başını salladı. "Ne istiyorsun?"

"Senin için her şeyi bırakıp gelsem," diye başladı Draco. "Diyelim ki babam beni evlatlıktan ve mirastan reddetti ve ben sana geldim. Sıfırdan başlamak istedim."

Hermione gözleri dolarak yutkundu. "Başına böyle bir iş açmak istemem. Seni geri dönmen için ikna etmeye çabalarım."

"Beni istemez misin yani?"

"Seni istememek mi?" Hermione yaşları geriye itmek için gözlerini kapattı. Elleri genç adamın omuzlarını deli gibi sıkıyordu. "Seni istememek mümkün mü? Başka bir şey istesen yapardım." Gözlerini açtı ve artık akabilmek için onunla kıyasıya savaşa tutuşmuş görünen yaşlardan bir damla, savaşı kazanarak yanağından süzüldü. "Ama sana bunu yapamam. Buna hakkım yok. Hayatını, aileni, uğrunda çalıştığın her şeyi bir kenara atmanı isteyemem." Elinin tersiyle damlayı sildi. "Seninle birlikte sıfırdan başlayabilirim, gerekirse ayak işi bile yaparım, sen yanımda olduğun sürece dünya bana vız gelir. Ama sen benim dünyamda yapamazsın Draco."

"Yani beni geri göndereceksin?"

Hermione artık kesin galibiyet ilan eden gözyaşlarını saklamak için başını eğdi. "Evet."

Draco yüzüne bakmak için eğildi. "Öyleyse sen benimle gel?"

"Ne?" Gözyaşları ile ıslanmış yüzünü kaldırıp genç adama baktı. Dudaklarında her zamanki küstah gülümsemesi –ama bu gülümseme ne kadar güzeldi Tanrım- ona bakarken, Hermione doğru duyup duymadığını anlamaya çalışıyordu. "Anlamadım?"

"Dedim ki sen benimle gelir misin?"

"Ben-ben-" Genç kadın sözcük dağarcığındaki kullanılabilecek tüm kelimeleri kaybetmiş görünüyordu. Ağzı hafif aralık Draco'ya bakıyor ve bir şeyler söylemesini bekliyordu.

"Sen-sen?" Draco şakacı bir tavırla ona eğildi. "Tatlım, Kotilyon bile bu kadar uzun sürmemişti."

"Ama-ama-"

"Seni kırmak istemem, ama bu kelime bağlaç görevi görüyor ve tek başına pek bir anlam ifade etmiyor."

Hermione birden yutkundu, kelime dağarcığına kavuştu ve genç adama yüklendi. "Sen benimle dalga geçiyorsun."

"Hele şükür!" Draco tavana doğru bir bakış atıp, başını salladı. "Konuşabildiğine göre, bana şuracıkta ölmeden önce bir cevap verebilirsin."

Genç kadın kurşuni gözlerin ta içine baktı ve bunun ciddi bir soru olduğundan emin oldu. "Beni öldürmeyeceksin?"

Draco alayla kaşını kaldırdı. "Henüz değil."

"Bana işkence mi edeceksin?" Hermione elini salladı. "Yani kandırıp, eve götüreceksin ve zindana mı atacaksın?"

"Hımm." Genç adam çok eğleniyor gibi bir tavırla düşünür pozları takındı. "Aslında bu iyi bir soru. Çünkü sen sorduğundan beri evde bir zindanın eksikliğinin farkına vardık. Son yaşananlar da üstüne tuz biber ekince-"

"Draco!" Genç kadın sitemle bakarken Draco güldü.

"Ben canavar değilim, Hermione. Ama sen ve ben uzun konuşmalar yapacağız tatlım, bundan emin olabilirsin. Çünkü kalbimde," Eliyle bir noktayı işaret etti. "Tam şurada bir kırık var."

Hermione'nin gözleri açıldı. "Bende, bende de var onlardan."

"Öyle mi?" Draco onun masum sözlerine gülümsedi.

"Evet, bir sürü."

"Hımm. Öyleyse tamir etmeliyiz."

"Draco?"

"Evet?"

"Seni seviyorum." Duygu dolu sözler dudaklarından döküldüğünde, Draco sevgiyle bir nefes aldı.

"Öyleyse bana evet de!"

Bir damla yaş daha özgürlüğüne kavuşurken, Hermione gözlerini kapattı ve başını salladı. "Evet."

"Ben de seni seviyorum çiçeğim."

Alev gibi yanan dudaklar dudaklarına kapandı. Suya hasret bir çiçek gibi mutlulukla Draco'yu karşılarken, yeni bir masalın başladığını biliyordu. Ama bu defaki her şeyiyle gerçekti.

 **SON**


End file.
